Cásate conmigo, Mikasa (RivaMika Fanfic)
by Rusbell
Summary: Basada en una Shiganshina en la que nunca existieron muros ni titanes, una donde todo es relativamente normal. Un día, Levi y Mikasa son sorprendidos con la noticia que tienen que casarse obligatoriamente para garantizar la continuación de la Raza Oriental. Ambos tendrán que asumir el reto de aprender como sobrellevar una vida juntos, soportarse, aceptarse, y sobre todo, quererse.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola a todos! :)  
Quiero compartir con ustedes el proyecto que he desarrollado desde hace unos meses atrás.  
Espero que les guste, que la disfruten y dejen sus reviews y favs. Se aprecia muchísimo.  
Las actualizaciones las haré semanalmente, cada lunes para ser específica.  
Sin más, los dejo. Gracias de antemano por leer.

* * *

Era martes por la mañana. Como otro aburrido día de la semana, no había nada fuera de lo común en él. Bebía lentamente mi café mientras observaba por la ventana como todo poco a poco cobraba vida: el sol comenzaba a salir, los niños iban tomados de la mano de sus padres camino a la escuela, los pájaros cantaban y volaban de una rama a otra, y los comerciantes abrían uno a uno sus negocios. Los días solían ser bastante rutinarios, y yo no podía evitar sentirme aburrido de hacer lo mismo todo el tiempo.

Desde la ventana pude ver como el rubio alto caminaba directo hacia mi casa, tan puntual como siempre. Erwin era mi compañero en el cuartel, ambos capitanes de la División de Reconocimiento y Exploración. Nos encargábamos de liderar varios grupos de cabos para que patrullasen la ciudad y buscasen a los imbéciles que alteren el caos. No suena para nada divertido. Y en efecto, no lo es.

Me levanté de la mesa y abrí la puerta incluso antes de que tocase. Me miró con sus ojos azules, entró y me saludó con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza. Me acerqué a la cocina y le serví una taza de café, como era de costumbre. Nos sentamos de nuevo en la mesa y lo bebimos en silencio, ambos mirando a través de la ventana.

—¿Listo para otro día poco interesante? —preguntó luego de un prolongado silencio.

—Siempre lo estoy.

Caminamos hacia el cuartel. Las personas alrededor nos veían siempre con respeto, abriéndonos paso en el sendero al pasar. Nuestros uniformes eran igual a los demás cadetes: camisa gris, chaqueta beige, pantalones blancos y botas negras hasta las rodillas. Pero, aun así, todos nos conocían muy bien. Era imposible pasar desapercibidos. En los pocos años que teníamos trabajando en esto, habíamos atrapado malhechores como nunca antes en la historia de la ciudad.

El recorrido hacia el cuartel caminando nos tomaba alrededor de 20 minutos. Podíamos ir en caballo o tomar otros atajos, pero a Erwin le gustaba ir por esta ruta. Realmente, a mí me daba igual.

Llegamos y todos nos saludaron como de costumbre, parados firmes con una mano empuñada en la espalda y la otra en el lado izquierdo del pecho, a lo que respondíamos con un ligero asentamiento de cabeza. Nos hicimos paso hasta la oficina de Erwin, ubicada en el primer piso.

—¿Qué hay para hoy? —pregunté, sentándome en la silla frente a él en su escritorio.

El ojos azules abrió la primera gaveta de su escritorio y sacó unos papeles. Los revisó sin detallar demasiado y me los entregó.

—Lo de siempre.

"Lo de siempre" quería decir llevar a cabo los típicos patrulleos por la ciudad, prestándole especial atención a la parte central del comercio, a las afueras y al Distrito Subterráneo. Erwin y yo siempre hacíamos esto de manera individual, ya que normalmente se realiza en grupos de dos, divididos en dirección a los diferentes puntos cardinales.

Me levanté y me dispuse a salir de la oficina, pero justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta, alguien más lo hizo, tropezándose conmigo. La cuatro ojos me miró y justo cuando se encontraba a punto de decir alguna maldición, se relajó y me sonrió de una manera bastante desquiciada.

—¡Buenos días por la mañana, Levi! —dijo con entusiasmo.

La miré de reojo, sin siquiera cambiar mi expresión o saludarla de vuelta. _"Es demasiado temprano para lidiar con esta"_ , pensé.

—Siempre tan expresivo y cordial nuestro muchacho —dijo entre risillas, pasando por mi lado y sentándose en el escritorio, mirando a Erwin—. El ascenso a Capitán lo puso de peor humor.

No escuché nada más al cerrar la puerta y dirigirme a mi oficina justo al lado de esta. Solté un largo y pesado suspiro cuando me paré frente a la ventana y miré hacia el jardín. Varios cadetes se encontraban reunidos ahí; hablando y riendo, todos relajados y felices. No sé exactamente cuánto tiempo pasé parado ahí con la mirada fija hacia afuera, hasta que el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta me trajo de vuelta de mi distracción.

—Adelante.

—Capitán Rivaille, ya su caballo está listo para comenzar con el patrullaje del día —dijo un cadete, con el típico saludo de respeto ante mí.

Sin decir nada más, caminé hacia la entrada del cuartel, donde se encontraban los integrantes de los grupos ya organizados: Reiner, Bertholdt, Annie, Marco, Ymir y Christa. También me saludaron con respeto y yo simplemente asentí de vuelta. No necesitaba decir nada más, ellos ya sabían la ruta que les tocaba cubrir: Reiner y Bertholdt al Este, Annie y Marco al Oeste, Ymir y Christa al Sur y yo al Norte. Nos subimos en los respectivos caballos y salimos del cuartel.

Durante el día me topé con uno que otro disturbio en algún comercio provocado por algún joven rebelde robándose un pan o una manzana. Era lo más común que podía ocurrir. La jornada transcurrió realmente lenta, no ansiaba nada más que llegar a casa y descansar. Llegué de nuevo al cuartel y me dirigí a la oficina de Erwin para dar como finalizada mi guardia del día.

Abrí la puerta sin siquiera tocar. El rubio me miró con asombro desde la silla de su escritorio, y Hanji dejó de hablar sin voltear a mirarme. Me quedé parado en el mismo sitio mirando a mi compañero, frunciendo el ceño al notar que su rostro pasó de expresar asombro a revelar cierta preocupación. La peli-marrón se quedó inmóvil en la silla, sin decir absolutamente nada. Aun estando de espaldas a mí, podía imaginar sus ojos clavados en Erwin, sus piernas y brazos totalmente tensos.

—Levi, el General Pixis ordena verte en la sala de reuniones —dijo, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantener mi mirada.

—¿Qué quiere ahora ese imbécil? —murmuré, el desprecio haciendo eco en mis palabras.

—Iremos contigo —dijo, levantándose y mirando a Hanji.

Vi como ella se levantó también y salió sin hacer contacto visual conmigo. Erwin hizo exactamente lo mismo, y a mí no me quedó de otra que seguirlos.

Cuando entramos, Pixis se encontraba parado frente al asiento principal en uno de los extremos de la gran mesa, manos cruzadas detrás de su espalda. Su mirada se encontró con la mía, y me sonrió con hipocresía. Erwin y Hanji entraron detrás de mí y cerraron la puerta. Mi rostro se mantuvo inexpresivo, no dejé de verlo ni un segundo mientras caminaba al centro de la sala.

Fue entonces cuando vi alrededor: al menos 10 oficiales armados se encontraban distribuidos a lo largo de la misma, pegados de la pared. El ambiente estaba tan tenso que podía notarse el estés e incomodidad en la cara de todos los presentes. También se encontraban otros Sargentos y Capitanes, algunos políticos de importancia, e incluso un miembro de la iglesia ubicados en los demás asientos, eran 20 puestos en total; todos mirándome con interés. Por último, vi a Mikasa Ackerman sentada en la última silla a mano derecha. _"¿Qué coño está pasando aquí?"_ , pensé.

—Siéntese —dijo, haciendo un ademán hacia la silla vacía, justamente de frente a él.

—Tssk —siseé, sentándome de mala gana, mirándolo firmemente. Quizás era la única persona en este lugar que no le tenía miedo a este imbécil.

—Te preguntarás porqué estamos todos reunidos aquí —dijo. Rodé los ojos ante semejante comentario—. Comprenderás, mi queridísimo Rivaille, que los altos mandos políticos, religiosos y militares aprecian muchísimo los diferentes linajes que forman parte de esta sociedad. Desgraciadamente, varios de estos se han perdido con el paso del tiempo. Sin embargo, se han estudiado las posibilidades de reconstruirlos o recuperarlos de alguna u otra manera...

Con cada palabra que salía de su boca, el ambiente se hacía más y más pesado. Realmente no entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, no entendía qué coño tenía esto que ver conmigo, ni porqué estaban todas estas personas aquí, ni mucho menos porqué tenía a Mikasa Ackerman a mi lado. _"De seguro es una de esas estúpidas misiones que este bueno para nada no puede organizar ni llevar a cabo él mismo"_ , pensé. Cada segundo que pasaba sentía como mi espalda se tensaba más y más, y hacía un esfuerzo por mantener mis manos empuñadas sobre mi regazo, luchando contra mi deseo de ir y estamparlas en su horrible y asquerosa cara.

—...Como todos sabemos, ustedes dos comparten la misma sangre, la valiosísima sangre de la Raza Oriental. Se dice que fueron los más poderosos, inteligentes y ágiles, siempre estando muy por encima de los integrantes de todas las demás razas. Por esta misma razón, las demás fueron asesinando a su gente uno por uno... —hizo una pausa, soltando un leve suspiro— Fue un escenario lamentable, ojalá hubiésemos podido evitarlo.

Miré de reojo a la pelinegra, notando como ante estas últimas palabras, su cuerpo se tensaba por completo. Veía fijamente hacia la mesa, sus labios formaban una línea recta en su rostro, tratando de parecer lo más tranquila posible. Volví a mirar a Pixis, en sus labios sostenía una sonrisa burlona, sin apartar la vista de mí. Tras un silencio que pareció eterno, continuó:

—...Por lo que, se ha propuesto que usted y la señorita Mikasa Ackerman, contraigan matrimonio con el fin de mantener, proteger y garantizar la continuación de la Raza Oriental.


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué tal?**  
 **Gracias por los favs y follows, se aprecia mucho. :)**  
 **Les dejo el segundo capítulo, espero que sea de su total agrado.**

* * *

El silencio fue rotundo. Nadie dijo una sola palabra, sólo asintieron lentamente los representantes presentes sin quitarme la mirada de encima, podría jurar que todos estaban aguantando la respiración, ansiosos. Pixis estaba en el otro extremo de la mesa, con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, esperando mi respuesta. Mikasa, por su parte, volteó a verme con las cejas levantadas y sus labios ligeramente separados, la sorpresa y el shock reflejados en sus ojos. La miré de reojo, _"esto tiene que ser una maldita broma"_ , pensé.

Los segundos pasaban y el tiempo pareció haberse detenido en esa sala. Mi expresión siguió siendo la misma, fría, mi mirada clavada en la de Pixis. Muy en el fondo estaba confundido, y poco a poco podía sentir como la rabia y la ira se iban despertando, pero en mi rostro no había señal ni rastro de ninguna de esas emociones. Solía internalizarlo todo, al menos por ahora. Lo único que podía distinguirse en mi mirada era el deseo de asesinarlo.

Me recosté de la silla y crucé mis brazos en el pecho, sonriendo de lado, retándolo.

—Tsk, ¿qué te hace pensar que lo haré?

Mi voz sonó igual de monótona que siempre. Todos los presentes jadearon de sorpresa ante mi respuesta, mirándose unos a otros. Cuestionar la palabra del General es uno de los actos de rebeldía más graves, pero no me importaba. No me importaba una mierda. Yo estaba completamente seguro que este imbécil sabía que no iba a ser fácil convencerme, y que haría lo que fuese para que se cumpliera lo que sea que ordenase.

Pixis apretó la mandíbula y caminó hacia mí lentamente, sus manos agarradas en su espalda. Todos lo siguieron con la mirada, incluyendo a Mikasa, que aún no salía de su asombro. Vi como la pelinegra tenía las manos empuñadas en su regazo, _"es mutuo el deseo de..."_

—Levi —dijo, interrumpiendo mi pensamiento. Se había detenido a mi lado derecho, estando de igual manera junto a la azabache—. No te estoy pidiendo que "por favor" lo hagas. Que te cases con Mikasa, es una orden. Ni ella ni tú pueden oponerse a ello.

Otra vez silencio. La tensión en el ambiente no podía ser peor. Podía imaginar a Erwin parado justo detrás de mí, con una expresión seria en su rostro, preocupado por como podía reaccionar ante toda esta ridiculez. _"Parece un maldito circo",_ pensaba, frunciendo el ceño y ladeando la cabeza, sentándome de frente a Pixis, que se mantenía firme y desafiante ante mí.

—Ni tú ni nadie puede interferir de esa manera en mi vida personal. No lo haré, ni porque sea una maldita orden.

Respondí colocando el brazo sobre la mesa, y a su vez apoyando mi cabeza sobre mi mano empuñada, mirándolo igual de desafiante que él a mí. Sabía que esto lo enloquecería, le enfurecería que todos viesen como un bastardo lo humillaba de esta forma.

Frunció el ceño, en sus ojos podía ver la incredulidad y la rabia apoderarse de todos sus sentidos. Nos separaba apenas un metro de distancia, y yo sentía que eran centímetros. Quizás él sentía lo mismo. Ambos luchábamos contra el impulso de saltar y resolver esto a la fuerza bruta. Él, por yo haberlo hecho quedar en ridículo delante de toda esta gente, y yo, bueno... yo siempre he querido hacerlo.

Realmente no entendía como este bueno para nada era General. Desde que entré al cuartel, veía como todos lo trataban con respeto, admiración y devoción, considerándolo como un hombre fuerte e inteligente, capaz de crear buenas estrategias de acción y a su vez excelentes relaciones con los diferentes representantes de éste y de los demás distritos. Nadie sabía cómo era en realidad. Yo, por mi parte, desde mucho antes de ingresar aquí, lo consideraba un cretino, mujeriego, alcohólico y corrupto. En numerosas ocasiones lo veía en uno que otro bar, rodeado de mujerzuelas y en serio estado de ebriedad. Lamentablemente, su imagen era inmutable, nunca se mencionaba nada en la prensa ni en las calles. Los rumores decían que, si alguno de sus cadetes te escuchaba deshonrando su imagen, podrías ser encarcelado e incluso, podrían matarte.

Se aclaró la garganta y volvió a recobrar su expresión seria, ocultando completamente la rabia y molestia que lentamente iba causando en él. Sin embargo, permaneció inmóvil en el mismo sitio.

—Tu vida personal —decía lentamente—, dejó de ser tuya cuando decidiste convertirte en cadete, y juraste lealtad ante tus superiores. Especialmente, ante mí.

Por un momento, no pude evitar reflejar mi expresión de sorpresa, abriendo levemente la boca y luego cerrándola de golpe, sin poder decir nada más. Sorprendentemente, logró aturdirme. Apretaba la mandíbula, mientras la ira iba terminando de apoderarse de cada parte de mi cuerpo. Sentía mi sangre hervir, correr y quemar a través de mis venas; mis manos cerradas, dolían por la fuerza con las que la apretaba.

—...Y sabes lo que ocurre cuando las órdenes son desobedecidas... —agregó casi en un susurro.

No pude soportarlo más. No podía soportar el hecho de que este imbécil tratara de manipularme, y menos si se trataba de mi vida personal. Salté de la silla y me abalancé hacia él con la intención de darle un puñetazo, pero justo antes de golpearlo, dos manos me sujetaron ambos brazos fuertemente. Puse resistencia e insistí, pero rápidamente se acercaron cuatro de los guardias que se encontraban en la sala, alejando y rodeando a Pixis, apuntándome con sus armas. Todo en ese momento lo veía en cámara lenta, como si de repente no existiera más nada que él, yo, y mi jodida ira. Por unos cuantos segundos, no pude escuchar nada, ni siquiera me había percatado que si le ponía un solo dedo encima, me matarían.

Poco a poco fui recobrando la cordura, calmándome. Me sentía tan confundido, que no entendía ni cómo había logrado que perdiera compostura. No recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que me había ocurrido algo así. _"Cálmate o dispararán",_ susurró Erwin sobre mi hombro derecho, sus manos aún sujetaban mis brazos. Fue en ese momento cuando vi alrededor: todos estaban de pie, expectantes, con expresión de pánico en sus rostros. Cuando vi hacia delante, Mikasa se encontraba justo en frente de mí, preparada para oponerse si llegase a atacar de nuevo. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, y pude ver claramente como en ellos se reflejaba un _"no lo hagas"._ Fruncí el ceño y un simple _"tch"_ salió de mi boca, como respuesta a aquel semejante panorama.

—Ya pueden retirarse. Que tengan todos una...

Pixis no había terminado de decir la frase cuando ya me había soltado del agarre de Erwin y había salido de la sala. Mis pisadas hacían eco en el pasillo hacia la salida. A mi espalda podía escuchar a Hanji gritar mi nombre, pero no me detuve. Caminaba con pasos firmes y rápidos, _"necesito salir de este lugar"_ , me decía a mí mismo, yendo cada vez más deprisa.

Salí del cuartel y me encaminé hacia las calles de la ciudad. El deseo que antes tenía de llegar a casa y descansar, desapareció por completo. Sentía que, si lo hacía, enloquecería de nuevo. Vagué por ciertos senderos. No había casi nadie afuera. Eran aproximadamente las diez de la noche, justo la hora en que comienzan a cerrar los pequeños comercios de esa zona.

Caminaba sin darme cuenta que en mi mente lo único que pensaba era lo que había pasado un rato antes. _"Que te cases con Mikasa, es una orden",_ se repetía esa frase en mi cabeza una y otra vez. Y cada vez que lo hacía, sentía presión en el pecho y mi sangre hervir de nuevo.

—¡Levi! —gritó la chica de ojos color miel, mientras me jalaba por el brazo derecho. Volteé y su mirada se encontró con la mía—. Te he gritado al menos diez veces desde hace una cuadra. ¿Estás ignorándome o qué?

Estaba demasiado distraído como para siquiera notarlo. Fruncí el ceño y no respondí. Sólo dejé salir un suspiro de cansancio, soltándome suavemente de su agarre. Ella también frunció el ceño y ladeó su cabeza, sus ojos reflejando preocupación.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó.

 _"¿Estoy bien?, ¿cómo sabría que no lo estoy?",_ me preguntaba para mis adentros, mientras asentía lentamente.

—Ven, vamos a tomarnos algo. Yo invito —dijo sonriéndome y jalándome de nuevo por el brazo hacia un bar que quedaba a tres negocios de distancia.

—Petra, no. No esta noche —me negué sin moverme.

—Por favor, Levi, vamos. Sólo uno y ya, ¿sí? Prometo dejarte ir luego de eso.

Volví a suspirar exasperado, cerrando los ojos y echando la cabeza hacia atrás levemente. Pasé la otra mano por mi cabello, indeciso. Lo consideré durante un instante y llegué a la conclusión que esto no podía ser peor que llegar a casa y seguir pensando sobre lo que ocurrió temprano.

—Está bien, pero cuando decida irme, no quiero que te opongas.

Mi voz sonó más fría de lo normal, y estaba seguro que mis ojos estaban más duros aún. Pero, a pesar de eso, ella me sonrió abiertamente mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban un poco. Rodé mis ojos, y luego la seguí hacia el bar, deseando no pensar en nada más.


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola a todos! :)**  
 **Aquí les dejo el tercer capítulo de esta historia.**  
 **Espero que sea de su total agrado.**  
 **¡No olviden dejar reviews y los favs! Se aprecian muchísimo.**  
 **Hasta el próximo lunes.**

* * *

El sol iluminaba toda la habitación. Me desperté frunciendo el ceño por la luz que se colaba por la ventana. Me senté en la cama y cerré los ojos, abriéndolos poco a poco mientras se adaptaban a la claridad. Sentía el cuerpo más pesado de lo normal, y mi cabeza dolía y punzaba. Apoyé mi rostro en mis manos, esperando que se me pasara la sensación de mareo que tenía producto de la jaqueca. Me quedé ahí, inmóvil, con un sabor amargo en la boca.

Volteé hacia la ventana. Mi habitación estaba en el primer piso, por lo que desde aquí podía tener una vista amplia del panorama. Las personas transitaban por la calle, todos los negocios ya abiertos. Dejé salir un suspiro cuando recordé que debía ir al cuartel. Estaba seguro que llegaría bastante tarde.

Ni siquiera había notado que no estaba solo. Cuando iba a levantarme de la cama, la vi allí. Estaba acostada de lado, de manera que podía ver su cabello alborotado sobre la almohada y su espalda desnuda. La sábana blanca llegaba hasta sus caderas, donde descansaba su brazo izquierdo. _"Mierda",_ murmuré pasando una mano por mi cabello tratando de recordar qué había sucedido anoche, pero por más que trataba, no podía recordar qué ocurrió después, qué ocurrió más allá de haberme tomado unos cuantos tarros de cerveza _. "Realmente no entiendo cómo es que logras persuadirme",_ pensé sin dejar de mirarla, frunciendo el ceño de nuevo.

No quería ni imaginar cómo se pondría cuando se enterase que voy a casarme, y no precisamente con ella.

Voy a casarme...

Mi propio pensamiento hizo eco en mi cabeza, causándome una punzada de dolor. Me quejé con un pequeño gruñido, cerrando los ojos. Quería despertar y que todo fuese una maldita pesadilla... Pero era real. Y yo no podía hacer nada al respecto. _"Maldito Pixis",_ murmuré saliendo finalmente de la cama.

Me dirigí al baño y tomé la ducha más larga de mi vida. Esperaba que el agua fría me quitase la pesadez que tenía. Me sentía cansado, como si no hubiese dormido en toda la noche. _"Lo más probable es que no lo haya hecho"_ , pensé al recordar que Petra había amanecido junto a mí.

Mi mente lo único que podía recordar una y otra vez en ese momento era lo ocurrido la tarde anterior. Me sentía furioso de sólo pensar en su maldita sonrisa burlona, mientras me decía lo que debía hacer como si fuese una jodida marioneta. Empuñé mi mano derecha y golpeé la pared tan fuerte que de inmediato comenzó a salir un pequeño hilo de sangre de mis nudillos. Respiré profundo, tratando de recobrar la calma.

Terminé de ducharme, me lavé los dientes y salí del baño. Admito que sentí cierta sorpresa al ver hacia ella y que estuviese despierta, pero lo mantuve oculto bajo mi rostro sin expresión alguna. Sus ojos se centraron en mí apenas aparecí en la habitación, sus mejillas se sonrojaron al recorrer con sus ojos mi cuerpo semidesnudo, sólo me cubría una toalla enrollada en mi cintura.

—Buenos días, Levi —dijo, sonriéndome.

Se levantó y caminó hacia mí. Mis músculos se tensaron y apreté mi mandíbula mientras mis ojos inconscientemente recorrían su cuerpo desnudo, desde sus pies, subiendo por sus piernas, caderas, cintura, pechos y finalmente miré fijamente sus ojos. Se detuvo a unos centímetros de distancia, su cuerpo rozando el mío. Mi respiración se mezclaba con la suya, nuestras narices casi juntas. Mantuve mi típica mirada fría y vacía, mis labios dibujaban una línea recta mientras mi mente se ocupaba en tratar de recordar cómo fue que terminó metida en mi cama.

Ciertas imágenes llegaron a mi cabeza, y poco a poco recordé lo que sucedió.

 _Salimos del bar mucho después de la media noche, las calles estaban completamente vacías. Por suerte, mi casa no quedaba demasiado lejos de allí, por lo que llegamos relativamente rápido. Le ofrecí acompañarla a casa, a unas cuantas cuadras de distancia, a lo que ella me respondió que podía irse sola sin ningún problema. Vacilé un momento, pero luego no insistí._

 _Abrí la puerta, y cuando me giré de nuevo hacia ella para despedirme, no pude predecir su rápido movimiento: saltó hacia mí y me envolvió con sus brazos por el cuello, mientras unía sus labios con los míos. Mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. Era algo que no me esperaba... No en esta ocasión._

— _Petra... —susurré, interrumpiendo el beso y tratando de alejarme de ella._

— _Shh... Sé que extrañas esto tanto como yo —susurró de vuelta, besándome de nuevo y apretando más su cuerpo contra el mío._

Abrí los ojos cuando deslizó sus dedos en mi cabello mojado, echándolo hacia atrás, trayéndome de nuevo al presente. Fruncí el ceño y mantuve mis oscuros ojos clavados en los suyos color miel. Pude ver como paseaba su mirada por todo mi rostro, mis labios, mi nariz, mi frente fruncida y por último mis ojos. Disfrutaba detallar cada rasgo, cada expresión, pero estaba seguro que, a pesar de todo, aún no lograba descifrarme ni un poco.

Su mano bajó lentamente por detrás de mi cabeza, hasta mi nuca. Había estado inmóvil hasta ese momento, cuando sentí que me jalaba hacia ella. La tomé por la muñeca y alejé mi rostro del suyo.

—Petra —dije con molestia, mi tono de voz más frío de lo usual—, tengo prisa.

Rodó sus ojos y con una mueca de fastidio, se soltó de mi agarre. Me di la vuelta y caminé rápidamente hacia el armario, sacando mi uniforme. Podía sentir aún su mirada clavada en mí mientras me vestía. Por último, tomé las botas y solté un suspiro de alivio cuando me giré de nuevo y ya no estaba allí. Me senté en la cama y me las puse mientras escuchaba la llave de la ducha abrirse y el agua correr. Me levanté y salí de la habitación, mis pasos trazando el camino hacia el cuartel.

No sabía ni qué hora era. Llegué y no había nadie en el jardín ni en los pasillos. Subí la escalera lentamente con fastidio, mis pasos haciendo eco por todo el lugar. Realmente deseaba no volver a este sitio de mierda, no sabiendo que el infeliz de Pixis estaba a pocos metros de distancia.

No mientras esté compartiendo el aire que ese maldito respira.

Abrí la puerta de mi oficina y vi a Erwin parado junto a la ventana, volteando a mirarme apenas escuchó que entré. Por un segundo, mi mirada se cruzó con la suya; sin embargo, sus ojos rápidamente se desviaron y recorrieron mi cuerpo, cerciorándose que estuviese bien. Crucé los brazos a la altura de mi pecho, ladeando un poco la cabeza _. "¿En serio, Erwin?, ¿creías que iba a suicidarme o algo así?",_ pensé sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

El rubio soltó un suspiro, relajando sus hombros. Bajó la mirada a unos papeles que tenía en el escritorio, recogiéndolos y ordenándolos. Me acerqué y me senté en la silla, de frente a él. Volvió a subir la mirada a mi rostro, frunciendo el ceño.

—Parece que tuviste una noche de mierda —dijo, luciendo un poco preocupado.

—Apenas y pude dormir.

Un silencio incómodo se posó entre ambos. Podía ver como mantenía su quijada apretada, y su ceño fruncido. Yo lo veía sin expresión en mi rostro. Tras un silencio que pareció eterno, dije:

—Lo sabías, Erwin. Sabías que ese hijo de perra se traía esto entre manos, y aun así, no me lo dijiste.

—No lo sabía, Levi. No como piensas —pasó una mano por su cabello, frustrado—. Rato antes de que llegaras, viniendo hacia mi oficina, escuché a dos de los que estaban presentes en la sala hablando en uno de los pasillos. Escuché que, por ambos ser Ackerman, habían planeado unirlos con el fin de salvar su linaje... —fue bajando el tono de voz, hasta detenerse. Desvió la mirada hacia el escritorio, y luego prosiguió— Justo en ese momento, dos guardias fueron a buscarlos, y no dijeron nada más. Pero de inmediato supe que hablaban de ti y de Mikasa.

Dijo su nombre casi en un susurro, como si fuese a causarme alguna molestia con sólo pronunciarlo. Luego, otra vez silencio. Erwin me miraba con un hilo de desesperación en sus ojos y una expresión de preocupación pintada en todo su rostro. Él esperaba que yo dijera algo al respecto, pero no lo hice. Sólo desvié la mirada hacia la ventana, aún con mis brazos cruzados en mi pecho, y mi rostro completamente inmutable.

Solía interiorizarlo todo demasiado bien. Por más que tratase, era muy difícil que incluso mi compañero lograse descifrar algún gesto o expresión, mucho menos mi mirada. Todo siempre quedaba oculto debajo de mi fachada fría y serena... Como si nada ocurriese, como si todo estuviese perfectamente bien, como si nada me importase.

—Sabes que si te rehúsas...

—Lo sé. Van a matarme —lo interrumpí sin vacilar, con el tono de voz ligeramente más alto que el suyo.

—Puede que no sea tan malo, Levi —dijo, logrando atraer mi atención nuevamente, mirándolo con asombro—. Estoy seguro que cualquier hombre soñaría con casarse con Mikasa Ackerman.

En ese instante tocaron la puerta, y Erwin dio permiso para que abriesen. Fruncí el ceño cuando vi a la azabache del otro lado, cumpliendo con su saludo formal.

—Esperábamos por ti, soldado Ackerman. Ven, pasa —dijo Erwin, con un cordial tono de voz, al que ella obedeció. Se detuvo justo detrás de mí, sin mirarme.

—Levi, a partir de hoy, Mikasa estará en tu equipo. Por órdenes directas del General Pixis, será tu deber trabajar con ella durante todas tus guardias y misiones —decía lentamente, con voz firme—. Ya no podrás hacerlo solo.

Esta vez no pude ocultar la sorpresa y la confusión, ambas emociones reveladas en mi rostro. Mis ojos completamente abiertos y mis labios ligeramente separados, mirándolo. _"¿Qué coño, Erwin?, ¿acaso tú también crees que todo esto es un maldito juego?",_ pensaba, luchando por mantener la serenidad.

De reojo pude ver como la pelinegra asentía lentamente manteniendo una expresión seria sin decir absolutamente nada.

—No los hago perder más el tiempo. Ya pueden comenzar con su recorrido del día —dijo sonriéndole a Mikasa y tomando los papeles del escritorio. Cuando comenzó a moverse hacia la puerta, se detuvo junto a mí, inclinándose. _"Sé bueno con ella",_ susurró en mi oído, para luego continuar con su camino y salir de la oficina rápidamente.

—Tch. Vámonos.

Me levanté y me dirigí a la salida. Podía escuchar sus pasos detrás de mí, manteniendo distancia. Ya fuera del cuartel, seguí caminando hacia la ciudad. Se suponía que podíamos usar los caballos, pero no. Hoy no.

Mikasa tampoco dijo algo ni se quejó al respecto.

Llevábamos aproximadamente una hora de recorrido sin decir ni una sola palabra, sin siquiera mirarnos. Ella siempre a unos pasos detrás de mí. Las calles estaban repletas de gente caminando de un lado a otro, saliendo de las tiendas, hablando, riendo. Todo parecía estar en orden; sin embargo, hacía frío y el dolor de cabeza estaba matándome.

Crucé la calle dirigiéndome a una cafetería, a donde eventualmente venía a tomarme un café. Antes de entrar volteé a ver a la azabache, que se había detenido al ver hacia donde iba. Ladeó levemente la cabeza mirándome confundida.

—Puedes entrar conmigo o simplemente esperarme aquí afuera.

Sin decir nada más, entré y me senté en una mesa frente a la gran pared de vidrio, con vista hacia la calle. Pude ver cómo, segundos después, también entró y se sentó frente a mí. En ese momento nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Su rostro se mantenía serio al igual que el mío, pero sus ojos... En sus ojos había algo...

—Levi —dijo sin apartar sus orbes de los míos—, créeme que odio todo esto tanto como tú.

—Realmente no sé qué es peor, si morir o hacer lo que nos ordenan —respondí de inmediato.

Sus labios se separaron un poco y sus cejas se juntaron en su frente, la molestia claramente expresada en sus ojos. Yo ladeé un poco la cabeza, observándola. Justo antes de que pudiese decir algo más, se acercó una mesera para atendernos. Yo pedí un café grande, cargado. Ella no quiso ordenar nada.

Un silencio incómodo se interpuso entre ambos. Aunque estuviese a menos de un metro de distancia, la sentía muy lejos. Sentía que lo que justo acababa de decir, había creado una brecha inmensa, más grande de la que ya estaba.

Desde que Mikasa ingresó a la División de Reconocimiento y Exploración, hace dos años atrás, apenas habíamos intercambiado unas pocas palabras. Y las veces que lo hicimos, fue por razones de trabajo, misiones, informes, o simplemente saludándonos por educación.

En ese punto, éramos un par de extraños tratando de sobrellevar toda esta situación.

Dos extraños que tienen la peculiar misión de casarse.

—Escucha, si fuese por mí, si tan sólo pudiese tomar una decisión, escogería morir en vez de tener que casarme con alguien como tú —dijo en voz baja, pero firme, mirándome directamente a los ojos. La rabia y la ira plasmadas en cada palabra que salía de su boca—. Pero, no puedo... Yo... No.

La sensación de molestia en lo que decía de repente perdió fuerza y su voz se fue apagando poco a poco, hasta detenerse. Fue como si, si hubiese seguido hablando, se habría quebrado por completo. Sus ojos de inmediato dejaron los míos y volteó hacia la ventana. Su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, respiraba acelerado. Desde donde estaba, podía ver claramente como apretaba la quijada, tratando de tranquilizarse.

Yo, por mi parte, no podía apartar mis ojos de ella. Ni siquiera lo hice cuando la mesera se acercó para colocar el café sobre la mesa. Ni siquiera lo hice cuando, en el fondo, sabía que me veía ridículo mirándola de esa manera.

Jamás había tenido el interés ni la intención de observarla como lo hacía en ese momento.

Ni tampoco había tenido la oportunidad de detallarla y de notar lo hermosa que era.

Las sombras oscuras e hinchadas debajo de sus ojos la hacían lucir como si hubiese estado llorando durante toda la noche. Su cabello estaba un tanto desordenado; algunos mechones caían sin cuidado sobre su frente, pero a ella parecía no importarle. Sus ojos lucían más oscuros que nunca, transmitían tristeza y un cansancio terrible.

Parecía estar perdida, fuera de sí.

La cicatriz en su mejilla derecha simulaba una mancha de tinta en su pálida y perfecta piel blanquecina. Sus labios permanecían apretados, dibujando una línea recta en su rostro.

No estaba acostumbrado a verla de esta manera. Estaba seguro que esta chica que tenía al frente, no era "esa" Mikasa que todos conocían. Por primera vez, veía a una Mikasa a punto de romperse en mil pedazos si tan sólo una ráfaga de viento la rozase. Miraba fijamente hacia algún lugar de la calle, sin siquiera pestañear.

 _"¿Qué te hicieron? O más bien, ¿qué te hizo?",_ me preguntaba, mientras mis ojos la recorrían buscando alguna señal de maltrato, algún moretón, alguna herida, pero su bufanda roja cubría su cuello, y la chaqueta cubría sus brazos, excepto sus manos, que estaban puestas sobre la mesa. No vi daño alguno en ellas, pero pude notar que temblaban levemente.

No sé exactamente cuánto tiempo pasé observándola, pero ella parecía no notarlo. O tal vez, simplemente, no le importaba en lo absoluto.

—Mikasa —la llamé, pero no me escuchó—. Hey, Ackerman —dije una vez más, pero ni siquiera se inmutó.

Era como si no estuviese allí, frente a mí. Alargué la mano hasta tocar su mano derecha. Reaccionó pegando un pequeño brinco, sorprendida. Sus ojos completamente abiertos viajaron de mi rostro a nuestras manos juntas sobre la mesa, y viceversa. Sus labios, ahora ligeramente separados, trataban de decir algo, pero no salía ni una sola palabra de su boca. Sus manos ahora temblaban notablemente. Por un momento pensé que su piel sería fría como la nieve, sin embargo, su piel era tibia y suave bajo mis dedos.

En su rostro se reflejaron un montón de emociones al mismo tiempo: asombro, confusión, cansancio, molestia, vergüenza. En ese momento, no le era posible tener esa coraza en la que esconde todo lo que siente. No le importaba lucir como un desastre, ni lucir distraída, ni mucho menos agotada. Esta era la Mikasa que se escondía debajo de ese escudo irrompible, inmutable, impenetrable que solía tener hasta en la peor de las situaciones.

La Mikasa humana y sensible, llena de emociones y sentimientos. Esa que quizás muchos nunca verán ni conocerán en toda su vida.

—Vete a casa —dije, mirándola directamente a sus ojos—. Necesitas descansar.

—No. Estoy bien —respondió tratando de sonar firme, pero no lo consiguió. Al contrario, su voz sonó débil, como si estuviese a punto de quebrarse con tan sólo decir esas tres palabras.

—Soy tu capitán. Tómalo como una orden.

Respondí, haciéndolo sonar como un regaño. Frunció el ceño, mirándome confundida. Me sostuvo la mirada por unos cuantos segundos, para luego agachar la cabeza y asentir lentamente. Terminé mi café, pagué y salimos del lugar.

Estando ya afuera, nuestras miradas volvieron a cruzarse. Me sonrió débilmente y luego se alejó, mezclándose entre la multitud. Yo me quedé allí, inmóvil, viéndola partir. Preguntándome una y otra vez si sería capaz de pasar el resto de mi vida junto a Mikasa Ackerman.


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola a todos! :)**  
 **No olviden dejar sus favs y reviews, se valora y aprecia muchísimo.**  
 **Gracias de antemano por leer, espero que sea de su total agrado.**

* * *

Shingashina era conocida por tener ese estilo europeo clásico en las calles y estructuras, al igual que en sus costumbres y tradiciones. A pesar de que ya estábamos a principios del siglo XXI, los habitantes no se molestaron en hacer muchos cambios. Incluso, aún se usaban caballos en la zona central, donde el comercio era el corazón de la economía. Era bastante curioso como, gracias a esto, la ciudad tenía un excelente flujo de turistas durante todo el año, atraídos por su peculiar belleza y el estilo que mantenía a diferencia de otros países o estados. Se puede decir que Shingashina tenía cierto parecido a la ciudad de París. Reconocidas ambas por sus lindas calles, museos, plazas, incluso sus gastronomías coincidían en muchos aspectos.

Era el primer día de otoño. Todos en la ciudad amaban esta estación.

Durante el otoño las calles solían pintarse de amarillo, marrón, rojo y naranja. Las hojas volaban y caían por doquier, y los niños eran felices corriendo tras ellas. A mí, personalmente, no me gustaba en lo absoluto. Era un fastidio tener que luchar para que las hojas no entrasen a mi casa, la lluvia que caía era más fría de lo normal, y el clima ponía el ambiente muy húmedo. A veces, causaba neblina. Esas cosas arruinaban la limpieza que tan arduamente hacía. Además, hacer los recorridos y guardias en estas condiciones no era precisamente agradable.

De acuerdo con mi reloj, eran las 8:00am. Erwin no pasaría por mí esa mañana, tenía otros asuntos que atender. Así que tomé mi capa verde (que solía usar especialmente durante esta estación para cubrirme del frío y la lluvia) y salí de casa. Tomé algunos atajos para llegar más rápido al cuartel. Esta era la ruta que a mi compañero no le gustaba realizar, ya que consistía en caminar por ciertos callejones que se alejaban bastante de las calles principales. Ese día no estaba de buen humor para cubrir el camino habitual, que estaba repleto de personas yendo de un lado a otro.

Hacia un rato, había cesado la lluvia. Justo antes de abandonar mi casa. Todo estaba mojado, pero aún así las personas salieron y abrieron sus negocios con amplias sonrisas en sus rostros y con una actitud alegre y positiva. Realmente disfrutaban esto.

Veinte minutos más tarde, me encontraba cruzando el jardín del cuartel. El camino estaba charcoso por la lluvia. Refunfuñé al ver mis botas sucias, ansiaba llegar a mi oficina y quedarme allí hasta que mejorase un poco todo este desastre. Sin embargo, cuando estaba a pocos metros de la puerta principal, alguien me jaló por el brazo izquierdo y luego sentí una ola de dolor cruzar mi rostro desde mi mejilla izquierda. Por un momento, mi vista se nubló y me sentí totalmente aturdido. _"¿Qué mierda?",_ murmuré limpiándome el hilo de sangre que comenzaba a salir de mi boca. Alcé la mirada y lo vi allí, a un metro de distancia, viéndome con una furia indescriptible. De sus grandes ojos verdes casi salía fuego, su quijada apretada y su respiración agitada, la ira completamente apoderada de él.

Yo me quedé inmóvil, incluso cuando se acercó a mí y me tomó por el cuello de mi chaqueta, estremeciéndome levemente. Fruncí el ceño y mantuve mi expresión fría, lo más serena posible. Estaba concentrándome en controlar mis ganas de matarlo.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron. El frío y el fuego frente a frente. Solté un suspiro de frustración y rodé los ojos al darme cuenta que el mocoso no pensaba ceder.

—Quítame tus sucias manos de encima, Jaeger. —susurré con firmeza, sonando como una orden.

—¿Cómo te atreves? ¿¡Cómo te atreves a planear toda esa porquería!? —gritaba agarrándome y estremeciéndome con más fuerza.

—¡Te dije que me soltaras! —me quejé con molestia tomando sus muñecas, pero él estaba tan cegado por la rabia que parecía no escucharme—. No sé de qué estás hablando.

—¿Realmente piensas que puedes tenerla? ¿Crees que vas a poder hacerla feliz? —murmuró entre dientes, mirándome directo a los ojos— ¡Mikasa no merece ni siquiera estar cerca de un imbécil como tú! —gritó.

—Tch. Créeme que no tengo interés alguno en casarme con tu noviecita...

—¡Es mi hermana! —volvió a gritar, estremeciéndome más fuerte.

—Lo que sea. Me da igual. No me interesa —respondí con un tono frío, encogiéndome de hombros.

—¡Eres un hijo de pu...!

No dejé que terminara la frase, y lo golpeé con un puñetazo justo debajo de su barbilla. Me soltó y cayó al piso dejando salir un grito de dolor. Me sentía fuera de mí, como si repentinamente algún demonio me hubiese poseído, dejándome incapaz de controlar mis movimientos. Me acerqué a él, tomándolo por el cuello de su camisa y golpeándolo en su mejilla izquierda con mucha fuerza. Tres. Cuatro. "¡EREN!", cuando estaba a punto de darle el quinto golpe, escuché su voz. Alcé la mirada justo cuando ya estaba frente a mí. Me empujó y se arrodilló junto a su compañero, tomándolo por el rostro con ambas manos, examinando los golpes que le había propiciado.

Yo, por mi parte, me quedé allí parado como un idiota, sin dejar de mirarla. Ni siquiera había notado que Armin había llegado con ella, que también se encontraba junto al pelimarrón con una expresión de consternación dibujada en su rostro.

—Te dije que no te metieras en esto, Eren —dijo tratando de regañarlo, pero su voz se quebró en medio de la frase— ¿Eren? Eren, despierta. Respóndeme... —le rogaba sin soltarlo, pero el muchacho no respondía. Lo había golpeado tan fuerte que lo dejé inconsciente. Volteó a mirarme, sus pupilas llenas de odio y rabia, justo como me había visto Jaeger unos minutos antes. Mantuvo esa dura expresión incluso cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas sin control. Sus labios apretados y sus manos empuñadas delataban su deseo de saltarme encima y molerme a golpes justo como yo lo había hecho con su compañero.

No decía nada, sólo me miraba fijamente. Realmente no hacía falta que pronunciara ni una sola palabra, sus ojos lo decían todo. Ahora podía ver algo más en ellos: dolor. Lo que había sucedido le dolía tanto o incluso más que a Eren.

—Mikasa —dijo Armin, rompiendo la tensión que se había creado entre la Azabache y yo—, ayúdame a llevarlo a la enfermería.

 _"Tssk",_ fue lo único que salió de mis labios, dándome la vuelta y caminando deprisa hacia adentro. No me había percatado de la escenita que se había armado: muchos soldados presenciaron lo sucedido, todos observando con incredulidad, pero nadie fue capaz de entrometerse. Apenas me giré para ir a mi oficina, todos volvieron a sus tareas, evitando todo contacto conmigo.

Subí las escaleras rápidamente, pero me detuve en medio pasillo cuando vi a Erwin conversando con Pixis frente a mi oficina. El rubio se percató de mi presencia, y con una mirada de preocupación, asintió lentamente en forma de saludo. El General notó el leve movimiento de mi compañero y se giró hacia mí, sonriente. Fruncí el ceño y lo miré con desprecio.

—¡Ah, Levi! Justo estábamos hablando de ti —dijo con un tono entusiasta, ignorando por completo la expresión de desagrado dibujada en mi rostro—. Ven, necesito conversar contigo.

Sin decir más, abrió la puerta y entró a mi oficina. Erwin continuaba mirándome. Estaba realmente inquieto y tenso, justo como el día en el que me dieron la noticia. Con fastidio me dirigí hacia él, y juntos seguimos a Pixis.

—Me temo que a algunos no les gustó la idea de que te cases con Mikasa, ¿eh? —preguntó en tono de burla, mirando el golpe que tenía en la mejilla. Ni Erwin ni yo dijimos nada—. Venía a decirte que la ceremonia será en un mes. Organizaremos todo. Tú sólo preocúpate en... No sé. Hacerla feliz, quizás. Enamorarla. Me temo que esta será la única oportunidad que tendrás en toda tu vida de estar con una mujer tan especial como ella...

Tenía náuseas. De repente dejé de escuchar y me sentí mareado y cansado. Hasta este punto, en el fondo aún tenía esperanzas de que todo realmente fuese una maldita broma. Pero no. En un mes estaría casado con una mujer que no conozco. Que me odia. Que quizás no me aceptará ni me querrá nunca.

Dios mío, todo esto va a volverme loco.

La idea me causaba tanto estrés, que me provocó un dolor de cabeza terrible. Otra vez. Recordaba lo ocurrido en el café, el como me habló, el como lucía. Destrozada, rota, triste. Débil y vulnerable. Tenía clavado en mi memoria el como me había visto un rato antes... Como si fuese un monstruo.

Estaba tan ensimismado, que no di cuenta que Pixis ya se había marchado, ni tampoco había escuchado lo que dijo después. Volví a mí cuando sentí la mano de Erwin sobre mi hombro, preguntándome si me encontraba bien.

—Siéntate. Estás pálido, blanco como un papel —dijo ayudándome a sentarme.

Pasé las manos por mi cabello, frustrado. Tenía en mi boca el sabor a metal por la sangre y sentía en mis hombros un peso increíble. Erwin se agachó frente a mí y por cómo miraba mi mejilla, supe de inmediato que él también había visto lo que sucedió afuera. Sus ojos eran severos y sus cejas juntas en la frente me demostraban que realmente estaba molesto. Muy molesto.

—No parecen cosas tuyas. Debes controlarte —me regañó—. No es tan terrible. Sólo piénsalo.

—Estoy cansado de pensar en ello. Es fácil decirlo cuando no es tuyo el problema —respondí sin siquiera mirarlo.

—Levi —dijo. y yo alcé la vista hacia él—, yo, si estuviese en tu posición, estaría feliz de estar con ella. Es preciosa, inteligente y fuerte, definitivamente la mejor de todos nuestros soldados. Es tan buena como tú.

Pronunció palabra por palabra, muy lentamente, con sus grandes ojos azules clavados en mis ojos fríos. Conociéndolo, ese era un intento desesperado de hacerme entrar en razón. Realmente estaba tratando de hacerme todo esto más llevadero. Soltó un suspiro y caminó hacia la puerta, deteniéndose justo antes de salir.

—Iré a buscarla. En diez minutos, sal, por favor. Estaremos esperándote afuera.

Y sin decir más, se fue. Respiré profundo tratando de conseguir mi equilibrio nuevamente, pero me costaba. Esto era muy inusual en mí, yo siempre sé cómo mantener la calma. Sin embargo, todo esto me afectaba más de lo que cualquiera podría imaginar. La situación me causaba tanto estrés que se me hacía muy difícil en algunas ocasiones poder pensar con prudencia.

Miré mis nudillos, estaban ligeramente rotos. En ese momento, comencé a sentir dolor en mi mano y mi rostro, aparte del dolor de cabeza que había comenzado hace rato. Me sentía ridículo. Estúpido. Como un imbécil. Era la primera vez que perdía el control de esa manera, y peor aún, delante de los soldados. De seguro, ya todos lo sabían. Y si no era así, ya con eso, se habían enterado.

Y dentro de un mes, toda la ciudad también lo sabrá.

Hice una mueca ante ese pensamiento, sin siquiera poder imaginar qué sucedería ese día.

Diez minutos después, hice lo que Erwin me dijo. Salí y él ya estaba allí, y a su lado, estaba Mikasa. Ella no volteó a mirarme, me ignoró por completo. Y lo mejor era que, al menos por hoy, hacer lo mismo con ella.

Apenas llegué, Erwin se despidió y entró de nuevo al cuartel. La azabache comenzó a caminar y cruzó el jardín, sus pisadas eran fuertes y firmes sobre el pavimento. Yo simplemente la seguí. Sus hombros estaban tensos y sus manos aún hechas puños, su bufanda roja revoloteaba con el viento al igual que su cabello.

Cuando llegamos al centro de la ciudad, empezó a caminar más lento. Yo hice lo mismo, con el fin de mantenerme detrás de ella. En ese momento, no quería enfrentarme a sus ojos duros y furiosos. Prefería mantener cierta distancia.

Muchas personas la conocían, todos la saludaban con una cálida sonrisa y un dulce tono de voz. Ella lo hacía de igual forma, siempre con sus labios curvados hacia arriba, hablándoles con cariño. Los comerciantes, los muchachos, incluso los niños se acercaban a saludarla. Hacia mí, en cambio, se dirigían con mucho más formalidad y respeto. Los chiquillos, en la mayoría de los casos, me miraban con temor. Eran muy pocos los que se aproximaban a mí para decirme que de grandes, querían ser como yo.

En este caso, se notaba muchísima diferencia entre ella y yo.

Teníamos rato ya caminando, siempre atentos de lo que ocurría alrededor. De repente, la azabache se detuvo, y yo hice lo mismo. Vi hacia el frente, buscando con mi mirada lo que sea que haya llamado su atención. Pero no veía nada fuera de lo común. Lo que sucedió después, fue muy rápido. Su cuerpo comenzó a caer hacia atrás, y yo avancé unos pasos para agarrarla a tiempo. Me arrodillé sosteniéndola por la espalda con mi brazo izquierdo mientras con la otra mano toqué su frente y sus mejillas. Su piel estaba muy fría, mucho más de lo normal. Estaba pálida, sus labios casi blancos. Se había desmayado. Le tomé el pulso en su cuello y luego en una muñeca, el cual estaba muy acelerado. Un grupo de personas se aglomeró alrededor, mirando con preocupación lo que había sucedido.

—Mikasa —la llamé dándole suavemente en la mejilla derecha—, Mikasa... —susurré una vez más, pero al ver que no reaccionaba, pasé mi brazo derecho por debajo de sus rodillas y la levanté, necesitaba llevarla con un médico de inmediato.


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola a todos! :)**  
 **Espero que el capítulo sea de su total agrado, muchachos.**  
 **No olviden votar y dejar reviews, se aprecia muchísimo.**  
 **¡Gracias de antemano por leer!**

* * *

—¡Abran paso, permiso! —gritaba un hombre entre la multitud— ¡Soy médico!

Justo cuando la tomé en mis brazos, las personas se apartaron para darle paso al hombre alto que se aproximaba a mí. Estaba agitado y lucía bastante preocupado. Se detuvo frente a mí, mirando a Mikasa.

—Venga conmigo, Capitán. La atenderé de inmediato.

Sin decir más, se giró y comenzó a correr de nuevo y yo lo seguí sin vacilar. Llegamos a un pequeño centro médico que estaba a dos cuadras de distancia de donde ocurrió el accidente. Las enfermeras y paramédicos salieron rápidamente a nuestro encuentro, quitándomela de los brazos y acostándola en una camilla. El médico me miró asintiendo levemente, y un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya se la habían llevado. Yo me quedé paralizado, sin saber exactamente qué hacer.

Me encontraba en una pequeña sala de espera, lúgubre y fría, completamente solo. Me senté en uno de los pequeños sillones, tratando de analizar la situación, preguntándome una y otra vez si ella estaría bien y qué le había podido provocar el tan repentino desmayo. A pesar de estar usando mi abrigo verde, sentía muchísimo frío. Miré mis manos y fruncí el ceño al ver como temblaban levemente. Las personas atravesaban la sala corriendo sin siquiera notar mi presencia. Odiaba estos lugares, podía sentir el ambiente pesado, lleno de agonía y angustia.

Un rato después, comencé a impacientarme. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Diez minutos? ¿Veinte? No lo sabía con exactitud, ni siquiera podía calcularlo. Solté un suspiro de frustración cuando ya sentía que había pasado una eternidad. De repente, caí en cuenta de mi extraña actitud. "¿Qué te pasa, Levi? ¿Acaso estás preocupado por la mocosa?", me cuestionaba mi subconsciente, haciéndome sentir ridículo. ¿Lo estaba? Analizándolo bien, lo estaba. En lo más profundo de mí sentía un revoltijo de emociones, nervios, preocupación, ansiedad. Me dio una punzada de dolor en la cabeza ante tal comentario. "¡Que estupidez!", pensé burlándome de mí mismo.

Pero, a pesar de que trataba de luchar contra ello, realmente no podía negar que de alguna u otra manera, esto me estaba afectando. "¿Por qué estoy preocupándome por alguien que no conozco?", me pregunté. "Porque es tu futura esposa, idiota", me respondió una voz en mi cabeza, y podía jurar que era la de Pixis.

Estaba comenzando a volverme loco, ya no tenía duda de ello.

—Capitán Levi —me llamó el médico, caminando hacia mí. Estaba tan ensimismado que ni siquiera había escuchado la puerta abrirse—. ¿Se encuentra usted bien? Está pálido.

—Estoy bien. ¿Cómo está ella? —pregunté levantándome.

Me miraba preocupado, sus ojos recorriéndome y estudiando mi rostro. Realmente debía lucir como la mierda, a pesar de que trataba de mantenerme igual de inexpresivo que siempre. Soltó un leve suspiro de resignación, asintiendo.

—Le señorita Mikasa sufrió un grave ataque deshidratación, provocándole un bajón de tensión. Debe tener unos días incluso sin comer —decía lentamente. Yo sentía que mi cabeza iba a estallar—. Le colocamos suero por vía intravenosa y por suerte ha reaccionado bien a ello, ya no luce tan pálida. Su temperatura y signos vitales volvieron a la normalidad.

No me había dado cuenta que mientras el médico hablaba, yo había estado aguantando la respiración. Solté un suspiro de alivio y un peso se quitó de mis hombros, relajándome. El médico me miraba con atención, una chispa de sorpresa reflejado en sus ojos. Al darme cuenta de ello me compuse y le tendí la mano, estrechándosela.

—Gracias.

—No tiene que agradecer nada, señor. También es tarea de nosotros los ciudadanos velar por su bienestar —decía con entusiasmo y orgullo, sonriéndome—. La señorita Mikasa es muy querida en esta ciudad. Es una buena muy muchacha.

Sus palabras hicieron que mis músculos de la espalda y hombros se tensaran por completo. "¿Acaso este hombre también lo sabe?", me preguntaba mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. No estaba seguro. Y en el fondo, realmente tampoco quería saberlo.

—Ya puede ir a su habitación. Si se despierta o se le acaba el suero, por favor, no dude en avisarme.

Asentí mientras me guiaba hasta la habitación donde se encontraba la azabache, era la última al final del pasillo. Entré y Mikasa estaba tendida en una cama que no lucía nada cómoda, las paredes eran blancas y el frío era terrible. Me acerqué a ella observando su expresión, esta vez lucía tranquila, en paz, como si al fin estuviese descansando luego de días sin dormir. El color comenzaba a notarse en sus mejillas y labios, pero las sombras bajo sus ojos aún resaltaban mucho en su piel blanquecina, al igual que la pequeña cicatriz en su mejilla. De repente sentí ganas de quitar de su frente los mechones de cabello que caían sin cuidado, pero me contuve.

Me senté en un pequeño sillón que estaba junto a la cama, sin dejar de mirarla. Todo esto era realmente muy extraño. Aunque ya habían pasado varios días, yo no podía asimilar aún todo lo que estaba sucediendo y menos lo que vendría después. Y estaba segura que ella tampoco ha podido ni siquiera aceptar mi compañía en el cuartel o durante la guardia.

Una hora después, ella aún no despertaba. Salí de la habitación y me dirigí al pequeño cafetín del centro para comprar un chocolate caliente que me ayudase a contrarrestar un poco el frío. Me lo tomé y volví lo más rápido que pude, no quería dejarla mucho tiempo sola. Abrí la puerta y no pude evitar la sensación de sorpresa cuando la vi de rodillas en el piso, con la cabeza gacha y las manos cubriendo su rostro. Me abalancé hacia ella, agachándome a su lado y tocando suavemente sus hombros con mis manos.

—Mikasa —susurré, pero ella no respondió—. Oye, Mikasa —dije una vez más apretando un poco mi agarre, pero ni siquiera se movió.

Con cuidado tomé sus muñecas quitando las manos para poder tomarla por el rostro, levantándolo hacia mí. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos permitiéndome ver claramente como la confusión y el miedo estaban apoderados de ella, sus labios ligeramente abiertos sin poder decir nada. No podía ni hablar. Me quedé allí inmóvil, mi cara muy cerca de la suya, su aliento tibio chocando contra mi fría piel. Me miró fijamente por unos cuantos segundos, hasta que pestañeo un par de veces, como si de repente hubiese vuelto a la realidad.

—¿Levi? —susurró confundida. Yo asentí lentamente sin soltarla ni alejarme—. ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué pasó?

—Te desmayaste y te traje a un centro médico. El doctor te examinó y te diagnosticó anemia y deshidratación —le explicaba despacio. Pude ver como relajaba sus hombros, suavizando un poco su mirada.

—Me desperté y sentí mucho miedo por no saber donde estaba, luego me levanté pero mis piernas no respondieron... —decía bajando la cabeza, pero hice que me mirase de nuevo.

—Aún estás muy débil para caminar. Pero tranquila, ya estás mejor. Ya casi puedes ir a casa —dije con el tono de voz más suave que pude, apartando de su frente los mechones que me impedían verla directamente a los ojos, acomodándolos detrás de su oreja derecha—. Ven, debes acostarte de nuevo.

Me levanté y le ofrecí ambas manos, ella las tomó sin dudar y con un pequeño jalón la ayudé a pararse. Quedó muy cerca de mí, su expresión delataba la sorpresa que sentía en ese momento. Quizás no podía creer que yo, la persona más egoísta y desinteresada del mundo, podría estar preocupándose por ella de esta manera. Estoy seguro que ella habría esperado ver a cualquier otra persona que no fuese yo. Desde este punto, pude detallar bien sus pupilas, notando que no eran tan oscuras como pensaba. Eran de un bonito color gris. Menuda sorpresa.

Se sentó en la cama y cerró con fuerza los ojos frunciendo el ceño, probablemente luchando con la sensación de mareo que le provocó el haberse levantado de la cama. Pude ver como hacía una mueca volteando a mirar su brazo donde tenía insertada la aguja del suero, y fue en ese momento que noté que se lo había quitado.

—Aún no acabas el suero, llamaré a la enfermera para que te lo coloque de nuevo. No te levantes todavía —decía mientras una expresión de pánico se dibujaba en su rostro, negando levemente con la cabeza.

—¡No! —dijo tomándome por el brazo derecho con fuerza y dándome una mirada de súplica— Por favor no... Es que... Yo detesto estas cosas... —su voz se fue desvaneciendo a medida que hablaba, sus ojos bajaron hasta la aguja tirada en el piso sin soltarme.

Me quedé callado por unos minutos, sin saber qué hacer. Eso realmente no lo vi venir. Sin embargo, las órdenes del médico habían sido terminar el suero porque le estaba haciendo bien. Sus ojos volvieron a clavarse en mí, mirándome casi que con desespero. También la observé fijamente con mi expresión fría y seria tratando de hacer que se diera por vencida y me dejase buscar a la enfermera, pero no lo hizo. Ella no vaciló ni un segundo. Solté un suspiro de resignación.

—Está bien, pero con una condición —dije con voz firme, haciendo que la azabache frunciera el ceño—. Debes permitir que te lleve a comer luego de esto. Necesitas hacerlo.

Ella jadeo levemente como sorpresa ante lo que acababa de decir, fue como si le hubiese echado un balde de agua fría encima. Yo hice un esfuerzo para suprimir la risa que me provocaba mirar a la inmutable Mikasa Ackerman de esta forma, asombrada, totalmente el shock. Abrió un poco la boca con sus ojos completamente abiertos fijos en los míos, tratando de averiguar si le estaba haciendo una cruel broma. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al darse cuenta que estaba hablando muy en serio.

—Pero... No tengo hambre…

—Entonces déjame comprarte algo para que te lleves a casa y puedas comer cuando tengas hambre. Si no aceptas, llamaré a la enfermera y...

—¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! —me interrumpió desviando su rostro hacia el otro lado, quizás para evitar que notase que estaba roja como un tomate—. Pero haz lo posible para que nos dejen ir ya de este lugar.

—Entonces, ¿trato hecho?

—Sí —susurró sin voltear.

 _"También odia los hospitales y centros médicos tanto como yo. Que casualidad",_ pensé mientras en mis labios se formaba una sonrisa ladina. Salí a buscar al doctor, que por suerte estaba a pocos metros de distancia hablando con otro hombre mayor como él. Le expliqué la situación y me dijo que la dejaría ir sólo si yo me comprometía a cuidarla y vigilar que comiese algo que la ayudara a recobrar fuerzas, a lo que yo acepté sin vacilar. _"Eso ya está acordado_ ", pensé mientras caminábamos de vuelta a la habitación para que le realizara un último chequeo.

Salimos del centro médico y varias personas se acercaron para hacerle muchas preguntas sobre lo sucedido. Dios mío, juro que no exagero si digo que era como andar con una celebridad. Ella ha sabido ganarse el cariño de las personas de esta ciudad, y yo sinceramente no podía evitar sentir cierta curiosidad sobre qué es lo que tiene o hace para que sea así. A mí también me conocían, sí, pero eran muy pocos los que se atrevían a saludarme. Por suerte, tuvieron piedad (sí, piedad) de ella y dejaron de atosigarla con tonterías debido a su estado actual, que aún no lucía del todo bien.

Caminamos por la calle que afortunadamente no estaba tan concurrida como de costumbre, probablemente por el mal tiempo que amenazaba con llover. Sin embargo, esta vez fue diferente: ella no buscaba separarse de mí adelantándose, ni yo buscaba mantenerme detrás de ella, o viceversa. Esta vez íbamos uno al lado de otro sin sentir incomodidad o algo parecido, al contrario, me tranquilizaba que fuese así. Llegamos a una tienda frutal a al cual siempre venía a comprar, había un gran estante con frutos frescos de todo tipo, sabores, tamaños y colores.

—Escoge todo lo que quieras. Va por mi cuenta —dije alejándome de ella lo más rápido posible antes de que pudiese rechistar.

Me dirigí hacia donde estaba el dueño, que me saludó con una gran sonrisa y un fuerte apretón de manos. Este era mi puesto frutal preferido por la gran variedad y la buena calidad de sus productos, desde hace mucho tiempo formaba parte de la fiel clientela de este lugar. La conversación se centró más que todo en cómo había transcurrido el día, ya que estuve ausente. Por lo menos, eran muy pocos los inconvenientes que podían ocurrir, además de no ser tan graves.

Eventualmente miraba a Mikasa de reojo. Primero, sostenía una cesta en sus manos, paralizada frente al estante sin saber que escoger. Luego la vi escogiendo algunas manzanas rojas y verdes. Después algunos melocotones. Cuando ya habían pasado unos diez minutos, me acerqué de nuevo.

—Déjame ayudarte —dije quitándole la cesta de las manos con delicadeza—. ¿Te gustan las naranjas? —pregunté y ella asintió lentamente—. Las ciruelas y fresas son buenas para combatir la anemia. Las moras también…

—No, esas son muy costosas —me interrumpió.

Ignoré su comentario y tomé una buena cantidad de todas las frutas que mencioné, metiéndolas en la cesta. No podía negarse, teníamos un trato. Ella pareció entenderlo, porque no se quejó más al respecto, sólo me observaba detalladamente, cada expresión, cada movimiento, como si no pudiese terminar de creer lo que veían sus ojos. Como si no pudiese ser posible que realmente la persona que tenía al lado fuese yo; el amargado, obstinado y frío que hasta ahora había conocido. Era gracioso, porque, así como ella no lo conocía, yo tampoco. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no me preocupaba ni hacía algo como esto por alguien. Ni siquiera recordaba cuándo fue la última vez… Si es que hubo al menos una primera vez.

Pagué, me despedí del hombre y salimos del lugar.

—Ahora iremos por carnes y…

—Te juro que de eso sí tengo en casa —me interrumpió de nuevo. Estudié su rostro, que se mantuvo serio, mirándome. No parecía estar mintiendo.

—De acuerdo. Entonces, te acompaño a tu casa —dije. Alzó ambas cejas con sorpresa, y sus mejillas volvieron a sonrojarse—. Precaución —me excusé encogiéndome de hombros.

Se mantuvo inmóvil por un minuto, pero luego asintió y comenzó a caminar, y yo la seguí. Ella pareció haberme creído, mientras yo, muy en el fondo, luchaba por creer que fuese por eso. Estaba tratando de convencerme que no existía ninguna otra razón aparte de seguir la recomendación del médico de mantenerla vigilada al menos por hoy, y que realmente no estaba dejándome llevar por todo esto.

O quizás, ya estaba aceptando el hecho de que la mujer que tenía al frente es mi prometida y futura esposa.

Sentí un vacío en mi estómago con tan sólo pensarlo. _"No, no es eso. No lo es",_ me repetía internamente, mientras por fuera mostraba mi rostro serio, neutro.

Ella seguía caminando a mi lado con una expresión menos seria en su rostro, quizás sintiéndose menos incómoda esta vez. Igual que yo.

Unos quince minutos después, llegamos a una zona un poco alejada de la parte central de la ciudad, por lo tanto menos concurrida y mucho más tranquila. Incluso parecía ser un vecindario, todas las fachadas eran muy similares, pero de diferentes colores. Todas tenían unos cuatro escalones para entrar y unas lindas jardineras en las dos grandes ventanas delanteras. Estaba sorprendido de la perfecta simetría y lo ordenado que se veía todo. Debía admitir que era un lugar bastante agradable.

Justo al frente de la línea de viviendas quedaba un gran parque, todos los árboles perfectamente alineados y el césped de un hermoso color verde, rodeado de muchas caminaderas, que estaban cubiertas de hojas de distintos tonos de marrones y amarillos. La azabache se detuvo frente a una casa blanca, la única de este color. Me miró y me sonrió con timidez, sin saber exactamente que decir o que hacer. Yo simplemente le entregué las bolsas con las frutas y esperé mientras

ella subía las escaleras y sacaba las llaves de uno de sus bolsillos. Abrió la puerta y volteó a verme otra vez, haciendo un pequeño ademán con la mano en forma de despedida.

Hice el mismo ademán que ella, me di la media vuelta y comencé a caminar de regreso a mi zona de guardia, ya que aún tenía trabajo que hacer, el día todavía no había acabado.

Estaba sintiendo una extraña sensación en todo el cuerpo. Podía imaginar su mirada clavada en mi espalda mientras me alejaba, pero yo hice lo posible por tratar de ignorar todo sentir y pensamiento fuera de lugar, aunque se me estaba haciendo casi imposible; así que apuré el paso, como un idiota que trata de huir de la realidad sabiendo que no puede escapar de ello.


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué tal están? :)**  
 **Espero que el capítulo sea de su total agrado.**  
 **Muchísimas gracias por leer.**

* * *

El día amaneció muy nublado y hacía mucho frío, tanto, que ni la gruesa cobija que usaba durante esa estación me ayudó a mantener la temperatura. Me desperté con el molesto y escandaloso sonido de mi despertador, volteé hacia la mesita de noche que estaba a mi lado y vi la hora que marcaba, eran las seis y media de la mañana. Lo desactivé de mala gana y me levanté de la cama tiritando, me dirigí al baño y me di una ducha caliente, sintiendo alivio al tener el agua tibia corriendo por todo mi cuerpo. Me vestí con mi uniforme lo más rápido que pude y bajé a la cocina para preparar café.

Mi compañero siempre llegaba puntual a las siete y media, por lo que tenía el tiempo suficiente para prepararme. Mientras lo esperaba, me sentaba en la mesa de mi comedor mirando a través de la ventana a las personas caminar de un lado a otro con cierto ajetreo. Sin embargo, esa mañana era diferente: la calle estaba casi sola y el sol tardó más de lo normal en salir, había un poco de neblina afuera y el cristal estaba bastante empañado, por lo que no lo vi llegar. Dos ligeros toques en la puerta me hacían saber que ya estaba allí.

Abrí la puerta y me saludó con una cálida sonrisa, más cálida de lo usual. Yo aparenté ignorar este pequeño detalle y lo invité a tomar café como de costumbre a lo que él siempre aceptaba con gusto. Al terminar, tomé mi abrigo verde y salimos de mi casa, haciendo el recorrido rutinario.

—Jodido frío —se quejó el rubio soplando sus manos y mirando alrededor—. Hoy será un día perezoso.

—Por eso odio esta estación de mierda —murmuré con fastidio.

Él rió por mi comentario y negó con la cabeza; Erwin era el único que estaba acostumbrado a mi malhumor y mi carácter complicado, sabía lidiar con ello y mejor aún, a veces parecía incluso parecía disfrutarlo. Nos conocíamos desde que éramos pequeños, lo consideraba como un hermano. El único amigo cercano y de confianza que tenía.

—¿Cómo les ha ido a ti y a Mikasa? —dijo pasado un prolongado silencio. Podía jurar que estuvo todo ese rato pensando si sería conveniente preguntar o no.

—¿Uhm? —murmuré volteando a mirarlo.

—Me enteré del accidente de ayer. Me alegró mucho saber que te quedaste con ella en todo momento.

" _Dios mío, ¿cómo es que siempre se entera de todo?",_ me cuestioné frunciendo el ceño con molestia. Él sonrió levemente y encogió sus hombros, sabiendo exactamente qué era lo que estaba pensando.

Odiaba que todos se enterasen de lo que hago y lo que no, me irritaba demasiado la idea de que todos supieran lo que pasaba en mi vida personal.

¿Cómo nos estaba yendo? ¿Cómo podría responder algo como eso? ¡No tenía ni la más puta idea de cómo carajo se supone que nos estaba yendo! ¿Qué quería que dijera? "Bien, somos una pareja feliz y estamos encantados con la adorable e increíble propuesta del honorable General Pixis". Pfff.

El resto del camino no volvimos a pronunciar ni una sola palabra, por suerte Erwin sabía cuándo dejar de molestarme.

Llegamos al cuartel justo antes de que comenzara a llover muy fuerte. En el pasillo de la entrada estaba mi escuadrón, todos nos recibieron con el respectivo saludo de respeto con rapidez. Yo me detuve allí y el rubio siguió su camino hasta su oficina, huyendo de mi semblante serio y mi pesada energía, esa que tenía cuando no estaba de buen humor.

—Buenos días, capitán —me saludó Christa con entusiasmo.

—Buenos días —dije con el tono de voz neutro—. ¿Informes?

—Tenga, capitán —dijo Reiner tendiéndome los papeles.

—Salgan apenas deje de llover.

Dije, todos asintieron y yo me giré yendo escaleras arriba hacia mi oficina. Entré y me quité el abrigo acercándome a mi escritorio para revisar los documentos que me acababan de entregar. Eran reportes diarios hechos por los integrantes de mi grupo sobre los incidentes ocurridos durante las guardias. Casi todos describían situaciones parecidas: robo de frutas o pan, extravío y búsqueda de alguna pertenencia, alguna pelea a las afueras de algún bar; otros decían que el día había transcurrido sin novedades. Todo esto dependía de la zona y si se trataba de la hora más concurrida o no.

Me senté, tomé una hoja de formato diseñada especialmente para los informes y comencé a redactar el mío, haciendo tiempo hasta que mi compañera llegase. Se supone que se debe hacer diariamente, pero con todo lo que sucedió esta semana, no había tenido cabeza para este tipo de cosas. Además, estaba acostumbrado a hacer todo solo, absolutamente todo. Y ahora tenía que incluir a otra persona hasta en estos pequeños detalles.

Mi vida estaba comenzando a cambiar drásticamente. Y yo trataba de no volverme loco durante el proceso.

Una hora pasó y Mikasa aún no llegaba. Por suerte ya la lluvia fuerte había pasado, sólo caía una leve llovizna. Abrí el primer cajón de mi escritorio para guardar los papeles y fruncí el ceño al ver una carpeta marrón allí con la palabra "Expediente" escrita en grande en la parte superior de esta. La tomé me sorprendí al abrirla y ver un documento con una pequeña foto de la azabache en la esquina superior izquierda adjuntada a muchas hojas con información personal y laboral. No pude evitar sentir curiosidad por lo que empecé a leer la primera página, donde salía su nombre completo, sexo, estado civil, dirección, número telefónico, fecha de nacimiento y la edad...

 _"Espera... ¿21 años? ¡Joder!",_ pensé pasando una mano por mi cabello, _"¿Cómo es que no se me había ocurrido fijarme en semejante detalle?",_ me preguntaba sin salir del asombro.

Maldije internamente a Pixis. Cerré la carpeta y guardé todo al escuchar que golpearon la puerta.

—Adelante.

La puerta se abrió y apareció Mikasa. Se quedó parada en el umbral haciendo el saludo formal de costumbre, su respiración estaba un poco agitada y su abrigo verde empapado.

—Por Dios, deja de hacer eso —dije parándome y caminando hacia ella.

Levantó sus cejas ligeramente, sorprendida ante mi altanería.

—Lamento llegar tarde, pero es que estaba lloviendo muy fuerte y al ver que no cesaba, decidí venir de igual manera y... —explicaba con tono de voz bajo con timidez.

—Lo imaginé —la interrumpí deteniéndome frente a ella—. Y quítate esto —dije despojándola de la capucha, sus ojos completamente abiertos, mirándome sin entender que pretendía—. No quiero que te resfríes.

Se quedó inmóvil por unos cuantos segundos tratando de analizar mi semblante serio y vacío de alguna emoción. Sus ojos estaban clavados en los míos y los míos en los de ella, ambas miradas coincidiendo sin siquiera pestañear. Al ver que no iba a moverme hasta que hiciera lo que pareció ser una orden, lentamente se quitó la prenda mojada y la sostuvo sin saber qué hacer. Lo tomé y lo guindé en un pequeño perchero que tenía junto a la puerta, agarré el mío y le puse la capucha sobre su cabeza.

—Vámonos —dije pasando a su lado deprisa.

Había avanzado cierta distancia cuando escuché la puerta cerrarse y luego sus pisadas firmes y apresuradas sobre el piso de madera, retumbando incluso más fuerte que las mías. Me alcanzó el paso y caminaba junto a mí mirándome con el ceño fruncido tratando de llamar mi atención pero yo la ignoré por completo manteniendo el ritmo sin hacer contacto visual.

Nos dirigimos a la salida, atravesando el jardín. Me causaba molestia e incomodidad tener las botas sucias por la tierra mojada que hacía estragos a cada paso que daba.

Otoño de mierda. Lluvia de mierda.

Fuimos a la zona norte sin decir ni una sola palabra. La azabache caminaba junto a mí mirando hacia el lado opuesto. De reojo vi como, con un movimiento rápido, metió los brazos en las mangas de mi gabán para cubrirse del frío, pues en esta parte de la ciudad era mucho peor, la temperatura descendía sin piedad. Yo hacía lo posible para no demostrar que me estaba congelando, literal.

Y así transcurrió la mañana, estuvimos andando por las angostas calles que estaban casi desiertas a excepción de los pequeños comercios que habían abierto ese día. Sin embargo, ese día las personas se quedaron en sus hogares, resguardándose de la lluvia y de las bajas temperaturas. Hasta yo lo habría hecho si no hubiese tenido que trabajar.

Este clima cambiaba muchísimo la rutina en la ciudad.

—Te invito a un café.

Las palabras de Mikasa me golpearon como si fuesen un viento helado, incluso más frío que el que ya hacía. Me detuve y la miré con incredulidad sin saber si estaba bromeando o no, ella me sostuvo la mirada con determinación.

No, no estaba bromeando.

—¿Qué? —pregunté, fingiendo no haber escuchado.

—Lo que escuchaste. Que te invito a tomar un café —repitió lentamente.

Sonreí internamente, haciendo mi mejor intento de no exteriorizar la sorpresa que sentía en ese momento. Observé su rostro detallando cada rasgo, cada emoción que cruzaba a través de sus ojos. Sin embargo, ella también era muy buena ocultándolas. Examiné todo y finalmente me detuve en sus grandes orbes, admirando ese gris precioso y misterioso que me incitaban a quedarme clavado en ellos. Extrañamente, ella hacía lo mismo, no los apartaba de los míos.

Por alguna razón, ese día ella lucía muchísimo mejor que los anteriores. De alguna u otra manera, se recompuso y volvió a ser esa Mikasa fuerte y aparentemente indestructible, intocable y seria. Irónicamente, había una brecha casi inmedible entre esta y esa chica que estuvo ayer junto a mí o frente a mí ese día en el café. Incluso sus ojeras se notaban menos y por suerte, ya sus mejillas y labios tenían su lindo color característico. Lo más sorprendente era su cambio de actitud y comportamiento, ya no parecía exhalar odio cada vez que estaba cerca de mí, al contrario, parecía tolerarme un poco más.

Igual que yo a ella.

—Te estás muriendo de frío —dijo con los labios ligeramente curvados hacia arriba luego de aparentemente haberme dejado sin palabras—. Necesitas calentarte un poco.

—Te sigo —dije encogiéndome de hombros.

Ella asintió y me sonrió avanzando en la misma dirección en la que íbamos. Habíamos pasado ya ciertos comercios hasta que alguien la llamó y ambos nos detuvimos y nos giramos hacia donde provenía la voz.

—¡Mikasa! —gritaba el rubio corriendo hacia nosotros. Ella se adelantó unos pasos hacia su encuentro.

—¡Armin! ¿Qué ocurre?

El muchacho se detuvo frente a ella, inclinándose levemente y apoyándose en sus rodillas tratando de normalizar su respiración.

—Dijiste que ibas a reunirte con nosotros a esta hora —dijo despacio—. Y que te buscara por esta zona. ¿No lo recuerdas?

A pesar de que no podía ver su rostro, desde este punto vi como todo su cuerpo se tensaba; su espalda, brazos y sus manos empuñadas a sus costados. Por su parte, el muchacho levantaba las cejas con asombro cuando notó que, efectivamente, la azabache lo había olvidado. Sus grandes ojos azules bajaron hasta la parte izquierda del pecho de Mikasa y de inmediato su expresión cambió de sorpresa a confusión, o quizás ambas al mismo tiempo. Sonreí internamente cuando recordé que en el abrigo, justo en ese lugar, estaba bordado mi nombre. Sus ojos se dirigieron ahora hacia mí dedicándome una mirada dura de desprecio y desaprobación, ambos claramente reflejados en ellos. Su ceño fruncido y su quijada apretada revelaban la molestia que sentía. Yo, en cambio, lo veía sin expresión ni emoción alguna. Fuego e hielo de nuevo colisionando sin cuidado.

—No podré ir —dijo finalmente sin vacilar.

—Pero…

—Te llamaré en la noche, ¿sí? Dile a Eren que no se preocupe por mí, que estoy bien —agregó interrumpiéndolo con firmeza tratando de romper la incómoda escena.

Él asintió lentamente y luego se marchó, pero no sin antes darme otra mirada asesina. Ella soltó un suspiro de alivio relajando todos sus músculos de nuevo, pasó una mano por su cabello inquieta, viendo a su amigo alejarse. Miré el reloj en mi muñeca, ya eran un poco más de la una de la tarde. Me posicioné a su lado de nuevo, observándola.

—Vamos a almorzar —dije avanzando hacia un restaurante que estaba a varios negocios de distancia.

Podía escucharla protestando a mi espalda, pero la ignoré por completo. Entré en el local y a ella no le quedó de otra que entrar conmigo, me senté y ella hizo lo mismo de mala gana.

—Eres un déspota —se quejó con molestia.

—¿Yo? —pregunté tratando de parecer sorprendido.

—Sí, tú.

—Buenas tardes, bienvenidos —dijo una camarera con una cálida sonrisa—. Acá tienen el menú.

Le agradecimos y tomamos lo que nos ofrecía. Ojeé la lista de comidas por encima, pero luego alcé la mirada por encima de la cartilla con disimulo viendo cómo ella leía todo con detalle sin percatarse que la estaba observando. De pronto sentí cierta curiosidad acerca de qué tan diferentes eran nuestros gustos gastronómicos, así que esperaba su elección con ansias. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos hasta que ambos dejamos la carta sobre la mesa, y la encargada se acercó a nosotros con la misma simpatía.

—Permiso —dijo sacando una pequeña libreta y un bolígrafo—. ¿Qué desean?

Mikasa se quedó en silencio esperando que yo dijera algo, pero no lo hice. Me miró y yo asentí levemente, lo que ella consideró como un "tú primero". Rodó los ojos y se dirigió a la muchacha sonriéndole.

—Quiero una ensalada césar, por favor. Y… una gaseosa.

—¿Una gaseosa? ¿En serio? —protesté casi que como un regaño.

Ella volteó de nuevo hacia mí y me miró con molestia, su ceño fruncido y sus labios apretados. Se mantuvo así por al menos diez segundos, los más largos del mundo para mí y la muchacha que trataba de sostener la sonrisa a pesar de la tensión que en ese momento había entre la azabache y yo.

Dejó salir un suspiro de resignación. Punto para mí.

—Un jugo de naranja —dijo finalmente.

—De acuerdo —afirmó anotando el pedido en la libretica—. ¿Y usted, señor?

—Lo mismo que ella.

Asintió y se alejó de inmediato.

—El hecho de que seas mi capitán no significa que tengas el derecho de escoger lo que voy a comer —dijo irritada y en voz baja pero firme, inclinándose un poco sobre la mesa.

—Sólo estoy tratando de que cumplas con lo que te recomendó el médico, mocosa —respondí con serenidad.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al escuchar mis palabras, realmente no esperaba que dijera algo como eso. ¿Yo preocupándome por ella? Lo consideraba tan absurdo que me miraba como si le hubiese dicho un mal chiste. Sin embargo, mi semblante serio le dio a entender que no era un chiste en lo absoluto. Relajó sus hombros y bajó la vista hacia sus manos intentando que no notara que sus mejillas se habían tornado de un lindo color rosa.

La encargada volvió con los pedidos y comimos en silencio. Durante todo ese rato ella evitó posar sus ojos en mí, actuando con timidez o vergüenza, quizás. No estaba seguro de ello.

Se puso más roja aun cuando no le permití pagar su almuerzo. Por suerte, mi sueldo me permitía hacer este tipo de cosas sin problema. El dinero no era un inconveniente para mí.

Salimos y volvimos a nuestra tarea, recorrimos nuestra zona siempre prestándole atención a todo a pesar de que no había casi nadie afuera. Afortunadamente, la tarde se fue más rápido de lo que esperaba, sí, otro día con un clima de mierda terminado. Y mejor aún, era viernes y mañana podría disfrutar de mi día libre.

Hicimos el camino de nuevo al cuartel como era de costumbre, para dar como terminada nuestra guardia. Luego de salir del restaurante, ella se mantuvo callada. Era gracioso como cambiaba de esa actitud bastante altanera a una totalmente tímida y nerviosa. Interesante.

En el jardín del cuartel se encontraban reunidos los integrantes de mi escuadrón y del de Erwin, en el que estaba incluido Armin y los amigos de Mikasa. Antes del cambio ella formaba parte de ese grupo. Todos voltearon a vernos apenas llegamos al lugar, unos con una expresión de asombro y otros expresaban más bien confusión, excepto Armin, que me miraba de la misma forma que lo hizo temprano. Sin embargo, faltaba uno: Eren. De seguro estaba de permiso por la paliza que le di.

Cuando ya estábamos cerca de ellos, todos hicieron su saludo formal hacia mí. Yo asentí y seguí mi camino hacia dentro mientras la azabache se separaba de mí e iba hacia sus compañeros, los cuales la saludaron con abrazos y mucho entusiasmo. Me preguntaba si ya todos sabían lo que sucedería dentro de un mes.

 _Un mes…_

—¡Levi, querido! —gritó la cuatro ojos con alegría corriendo hacia mí apenas entré al pasillo aferrándose a mi brazo izquierdo, tratando de abrazarme.

—¡Suéltame, Hanji! —protesté zafándome de su agarre.

" _Tan molesta y escandalosa como siempre",_ me quejé internamente alejándome un poco de ella.

—¡Deja de ser tan gruñón, Levi! —me regañó—. Estaba esperando por ti. Ven, necesito hablar contigo.

Respiré profundo con preocupación, no podía ni imaginar lo que estaba por decime. Le tenía terror a sus ideas extrañas y retorcidas, sabiendo que casi nunca terminan bien.


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué tal están? :)**  
 **Espero que el capítulo sea de su total agrado.**  
 **¡No olviden votar y comentar!**  
 **Muchísimas gracias por leer.  
**

* * *

La seguí de mala gana, subiendo las escaleras y luego recorriendo el pasillo hasta mi oficina. Abrió la puerta y entró, haciéndome señas para que hiciera lo mismo. Pasé y cerró la puerta, caminó hasta mi escritorio y se sentó sobre él. Yo por mi parte me quedé inmóvil en medio de la sala, sintiendo un escalofrío subir por mi espina dorsal al ver como la pelimarrón reía y sus ojos tenían un brillo realmente extraño. Frotó sus palmas y luego de unos minutos que parecieron eternos, soltó un suspiro y la desquiciada expresión en su rostro cambió por completo a una de seriedad, se aclaró la garganta y me miró con determinación.

" _¿Qué coño estará tramando?",_ pensé mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados, cruzando los brazos a la altura de mi pecho.

—¿Cómo te va con Mikasa? —preguntó simulando desinterés.

Rodé los ojos y me di la media vuelta para salir de la habitación, pero ella se posó ante mí con rapidez impidiéndome el paso. La fulminé con la mirada y traté de rodearla, por lo que dio dos largas zancadas hasta llegar a la puerta pegando su espalda de esta y negando fervientemente con la cabeza, sonriéndome y sin apartar sus ojos de los míos.

—¡No huyas, cobarde! —gritó sin moverse del lugar.

—Por Dios Hanji, deja de joder —le dije irritado, primero Erwin y ahora esta.

—No saldrás de aquí hasta escucharme —sentenció apuntándome con el dedo índice—. Así que cálmate y siéntate un momento, por favor.

Gruñí pasando una mano por mi cabello con impaciencia, me dirigí hasta el escritorio y me senté en mi silla. Le dediqué una mirada asesina y ella pegó un pequeño chillido emocionada, atravesó la sala con unos cuantos saltitos y se acercó, sentándose finalmente frente a mí.

—¿Tan difícil es responder esa pregunta? —se quejó haciendo un ridículo puchero, apoyando sus codos sobre el escritorio y acunando la barbilla entre sus manos.

—No es tu maldito problema.

Ella volvió a sonreír y luego puso una expresión pensativa. Yo la miré de reojo, ansioso por que terminara de hablar y me dejara ir a casa.

—No entiendo cuál es tu drama si se ven tan lindos juntos —murmuró con pesar—. Se ven tan, pero tan lindos, que he venido personalmente a aconsejarte.

—¿Aconsejarme?

Todo mi rostro delataba la incredulidad y la confusión que sentí en ese momento. Fruncí el ceño dibujando una mueca sobre mis labios, no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. Estaba muy, pero muy lejos de entenderlo.

—Sí, aconsejarte —asintió y volvió a sonreírme—. No creo que seas muy experto en este asunto de las chicas…

—¿En serio me estás haciendo perder mi tiempo en esta ridiculez? —pregunté con la molestia claramente presente en cada palabra pronunciada.

—Deja de ser tan cabeza dura, hombre —dijo pasando por alto mi disgusto—. Creo que deberías hacer algo por ella…

—¿Qué coño quieres que haga? —la interrumpí, hablándole cada vez con más rudeza.

Esa sonrisa desquiciada volvió a aparecer en sus labios, dejando salir una risilla traviesa. Me puse tenso en el asiento mientras sentía que perdía la paciencia. Estaba a punto de hacerlo…

—Podrías regalarle flores… —propuso luego de un largo silencio.

—Vaya, que innovador. De seguro con eso saltará a mis brazos y seremos felices por el resto de nuestras vidas —dije con sarcasmo.

—¡Le encantará, Levi! Apuesto que ni siquiera ha pasado por tu cabeza hacer algo como eso.

—¡Ni hablar! —me negué levantándome, acción que ella imitó.

Hanji no dejaría que me escapara de este lío.

—No es tan difícil —me miraba con un hilo de súplica en sus ojos y en sus palabras.

—¡Ya te dije que no lo haré! —repetí golpeando el escritorio con mi mano empuñada, furioso.

" _Maldita loca de mierda",_ pensé.

—Sabía que no sería fácil convencerte —dijo encogiéndose de hombros, volviendo a ignorar por completo mi terrible reacción—. Por eso, te propongo algo a cambio.

Me quedé en silencio observándola lo más quieto que pude, tratando con todas mis fuerzas de mantener la poca calma que quedaba en algún lugar de mi cuerpo. Mi paciencia se había agotado, sí, y como de costumbre, no estaba de buen humor para lidiar con este tipo de niñerías. Y menos viniendo de Hanji. Respiré profundo e hice mi mejor intento para recobrar la compostura.

—Prometo que, si lo haces, dejaré de molestarte. ¡Por favooor!

Eché la cabeza hacia atrás y pasé una mano por mi cara, dejando salir un quejido de fastidio y molestia. Cerré los ojos y me quedé así por unos cuantos segundos, analizando las consecuencias de hacerlo o no. Realmente, el hecho de que esta cuatro ojos siguiera molestándome resultaba mucho peor que la primera opción… Creo.

—Si no lo haces, Levi, juro que te fastidiaré sobre esto por el resto de tus días. Y ten por seguro que lo haré a cada instante, cada momento que esté cerca de ti, considerando que es casi todo el tiempo… —decía haciéndolo sonar como una amenaza.

—¡Está bien, está bien, joder! —bramé pasando ambas manos por mi cabello con frustración, desordenándolo por completo—. Pero luego de esto no quiero que vuelvas a fastidiarme con tus malditas ocurrencias ni nada parecido.

Ella asintió enérgicamente una y otra vez, alzando ambos brazos como seña de victoria. Rodé nuevamente los ojos pasando por su lado; cuando estaba por abrir la puerta, vi el abrigo de la azabache guindado en el perchero y lo tomé. Había olvidado que ella tenía el mío.

—¡Ah, y asegúrate de hacerlo mañana! —agregó justo antes de que saliera.

Cerré la puerta con fuerza y salí del cuartel lo más rápido que pude, sintiendo alivio al ver que ya todos se habían ido. Sin embargo, esta sensación desapareció de inmediato al recordar lo que acababa de pasar. Mierda, todos estaban haciéndome este asunto cada vez más problemático y molesto, sentía un peso terrible sobre mis hombros de tan sólo pensar en cómo sería cuando se acercase el día.

 _El día…_

Sentí un vacío en el estómago y una sensación de mareo. _"Maldita sea Levi, componte",_ me reprimí mentalmente caminando cada vez más deprisa, queriendo llegar a casa y dormir a pesar de que eran apenas poco más de las cinco de la tarde. Era la única manera de olvidarme de todo esto por un buen rato.

Tomé algunos atajos evitando en lo posible encontrarme con cualquier conocido de camino a casa. Llegué en menos de quince minutos, tiré el abrigo en el sofá e hice mi camino escaleras arriba hacia mi habitación. Tomé una ducha caliente, me puse un suéter y un mono para protegerme del frío. Me acosté y cerré los ojos, haciendo todo lo posible para despejar mi mente, omitir todo por completo, pero no podía. No podía dejar de pensar en la azabache y en lo que tenía que hacer mañana si no quería soportar a la molestia de Hanji hasta el día de mi muerte.

Era sábado y la ciudad estaba más animada y movida que los días anteriores, el clima había amanecido relativamente más agradable ese día. El frío estaba presente, sí, pero no era tan insoportable; los rayos del sol se colaban a través de las nubes y el viento soplaba con fuerza de a ratos, haciendo que las hojas secas de distintos colores cayeran y se amontonaran en todas las calles.

Me asomé por la ventana de mi habitación y suspiré profundo, sin poder creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Era un poco después de las cinco de la tarde y juro que sentía que la cabeza me daba vueltas, me dolía muchísimo, como si acabase de despertar con una resaca de los mil demonios. Ojalá fuese por eso.

Me duché y me vestí con un jean azul oscuro, una chaqueta de cuero negra y unas botas militares del mismo color. Bajé las escaleras, agarré el abrigo de Mikasa y salí lo más rápido posible, antes de que me arrepintiera. Andaba sin saber exactamente a donde ir, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de dónde comprar flores o algo parecido, así que sólo me dejaba llevar siguiendo el camino atento a alguna tienda a la que pudiese ir.

Diez minutos después noté un pequeño puesto de arreglos florales de todo tipo de tamaños y colores, me quedé paralizado en el medio de la calle sosteniendo la respiración y sintiendo una punzada de dolor en la cabeza.

Joder, que difícil resultaba todo este asunto…

Solté un suspiro de resignación y me acerqué al lugar a paso lento, muy lento. Mis ojos recorrieron todas las flores que se exhibían afuera, todas eran tan diferentes… ¿Cómo demonios iba a saber cuáles flores le gustaría? Fruncí el ceño, realmente no había pensado en ello. No sé cuánto tiempo pasé ahí parado como un idiota, hasta que detrás de una puerta salió una muchacha de cabello marrón y ojos de un tono un poco más claro… _Espera, ¿esa no es…?_

—¡Capitán, que gusto tenerlo por acá! —exclamó acercándose a mí con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios.

Joder, esa era una de las chicas que estaba ayer reunida con el grupo en el jardín del cuartel. Mi cuerpo se tensó por completo, volví a contener la respiración y traté en lo posible de mantener mi rostro sin expresión alguna, para que no notase las ganas que tenía de que se abriese la tierra y me tragara de inmediato.

" _Su nombre, ¿cuál era su nombre? Siempre lo olvido_ …", pensaba luchando por recordar siquiera cómo se llamaba. Se paró frente a mí y me miró con detenimiento.

—¿Está usted bien? —inquirió con preocupación.

Asentí intentando actuar con la mayor naturalidad posible. En mi mente yo sólo trataba de recordar su nombre.

—¿No deberías estar en el cuartel?

—No, hoy no. Esta floristería es de mis padres, así que trabajo aquí en mi tiempo libre –explicó encogiéndose de hombros.

—Ah...

No dije nada más, no sabía que decir. Un silencio incómodo se interpuso entre ambos, yo desvié la mirada de nuevo hacia las flores y ella no dejaba de observarme con una cordial sonrisa en sus labios.

—¿Son para Mikasa?

Volteé a verla de nuevo con los ojos muy abiertos, esta vez no pude disimular mi asombro. Me quedé inmóvil mirándola sin siquiera pestañear. Sus orbes también se abrieron mucho y sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas al darse cuenta de mi reacción ante lo que acababa de preguntar.

—No se preocupe, no le diré a nadie —dijo con timidez—. Si son para ella, le recomiendo los girasoles. Son sus favoritos.

 _"¿Girasoles? Ni siquiera los había considerado entre este montón de opciones_ ", pensé desviando la vista hacia ellos, que reposaban con un alegre color amarillo en una esquina. Asentí lentamente apretando los labios, imaginando lo patético que debía verme en ese momento. Primero, comprando flores. Segundo, topándome con una integrante de nuestro grupo. Tercero y peor de todas, sabiendo que eran para la azabache.

—¡De acuerdo! Iré a prepararle los más lindos que tenga. En seguida vuelvo.

Dicho esto, se giró y entró de nuevo en lo que creía era una especie de almacén. Yo solté con un largo suspiro la respiración que inconscientemente estuve sosteniendo durante todo ese rato. Sasha, ese era su nombre. Había ingresado al equipo junto con Mikasa y formaba parte del grupo de exploración de Erwin. Y para completar, aparentemente buena amiga de la Ackerman.

Al cabo de unos minutos, la morena salió de nuevo y comenzó a armar el ramo sobre un mostrador, tomó unos diez girasoles de distintos tamaños, los envolvió en un papel marrón y los amarró con una cinta roja que resaltaba sobre el envoltorio. Yo la miraba de reojo, aparentando desinterés y no estarle prestando atención. La sonrisa no se borraba de sus labios y sus orbes brillaban con emoción, como si realmente le alegrase la idea de que le llevase esto a Mikasa.

Creo que a ella sí que le ha agradado la noticia.

Terminó su tarea, pagué y me dio el ramo, le agradecí y me fui de allí con rapidez, casi que corriendo. Caminaba y sentía los hombros tensos al notar que muchas personas volteaban a verme curiosos, sobre todo los que conocía. Yo avanzaba fingiendo no darme cuenta de nada, simulando no ver a nadie para que no tener que detenerme a saludar, evitando así que me hicieran preguntas o algún comentario respecto a lo que llevaba en mis manos. En una sostenía las flores y en la otra el abrigo de Mikasa.

Debía admitir que con cada paso que daba, poco a poco iba entrando en pánico. A pesar de que por fuera era el mismo de siempre, por dentro estaba terriblemente nervioso. ¿Nervioso? Sí, eso. Jamás había regalado flores o algo parecido, siempre lo he considerado una cursilería bastante patética. Y miren, nada más y nada menos que Levi Ackerman caminando a casa de una chica que apenas lo soporta para darle un ramo de flores. Que ironía.

Por suerte, recordaba bastante bien su dirección. Caminé durante otro rato más y al reconocer el vecindario miré el reloj que siempre cargaba en la muñeca: eran casi las siete de la noche. Me detuve frente a la única casa blanca del pintoresco lugar, las luces de la sala y el porche estaban encendidas, y de ella salía un agradable y delicioso olor a pizza. Cerré los ojos y respiré profundo, tratando de calmarme y de poner mi típica fachada serena. Luego a paso lento me hice camino hacia la puerta, me posé ante esta y toqué suavemente con mis nudillos.

Mi corazón latía con fuerza en mi pecho, esa era una de las cosas más difíciles que había tenido que hacer en toda mi vida. Joder, ni siquiera ha abierto y ya me moría de vergüenza. En realidad, desde que salí de casa me sentía así. Ojalá esta fuese otra pesadilla más. Se escucharon pasos apresurados hacia la puerta, la cual se abrió de golpe.

—¡Armin, estaba esperando por...!

Su voz se cortó sin siquiera terminar de hablar. La sonrisa que traía en su rostro se borró de inmediato, sus ojos y su boca se abrieron por completo. Se quedó paralizada, como si hubiese visto a un fantasma. Podía jurar que su piel palideció y que sostuvo la respiración mientras sus orbes grises viajan de mi rostro a las flores y viceversa.

—Hey —me limité a decir como saludo.

" _Hasta saludándola fracasaste, Ackerman. Patético",_ se quejaba mi subconsciente.

Yo esperaba paciente que saliera de su trance pero no lo hacía, ella no se movía. Transcurridos unos segundos que parecieron horas, sus brazos cayeron a sus lados, sus ojos no se apartaban de los míos. Poco a poco el color fue apareciendo de nuevo en sus mejillas y en sus labios, que luego comenzaron a ponerse rojos. Muy rojos. Demasiado rojos. De un momento a otro, parecía un tomate, más de lo que ya la había visto antes.

—¿Levi? —susurró dando un paso hacia mí, sin terminar de creer lo que veía.

—Traje esto para ti, mocosa —dije con un tono de voz neutro ofreciéndole el arreglo.

Sus ojos bajaron hasta lo que le estaba dando y los tomó en completo estado de shock. Acunó el ramo en uno de sus brazos y con la otra mano acarició con mucho cuidado los pétalos de una de las flores mientras una genuina sonrisa se manifestó en sus labios, el color rojo aún no desaparecía de sus mejillas. Volteó hacia mí de nuevo y nuestras miradas volvieron a encontrarse, y pude ver algo en sus ojos que hasta ahora no había visto, pero que tampoco podía decir con exactitud de qué se trataba. Sin embargo, de algo sí estaba seguro: el gris de sus orbes tenía un brillo inusual que los hacía lucir hermosos. Más de lo que ya eran.

—Mikasa, se va a quemar la pizza —decía una voz masculina que conocía bien. Su cuerpo se tensó por completo y su expresión se volvió seria, pero no se movió—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Has visto a un fantasma? —bromeó y se asomó por detrás de la azabache.

El rostro del muchacho se oscureció y sus ojos se clavaron en mí. Si las miradas mataran, ya estuviese diez metros bajo tierra. Yo, en cambio, lo observaba con tranquilidad aunque por dentro sentía como gradualmente iban aumentando la rabia y la ira, recordando la disputa que tuvimos hace poco en el cuartel y el como todos nos miraban; de hecho, en su cara aún se podían notar los moretones. Se quedó inmóvil, claramente notaba sus ganas de saltar sobre mí y molerme a golpes tal como yo lo había hecho con él. La tensión del ambiente era tal que podía cortarse con tan sólo el pasar de una de las hojas secas que no paraban de caer.

—¿Qué hace este imbécil aquí? ¿Acaso está molestándote? —preguntó furioso, ella no respondió ni tampoco se inmutó. El moreno apoyó una mano en el hombro de Mikasa para apartarla, pero ella no se lo permitió.

—Espera adentro, Eren —le pidió con firmeza sin siquiera voltearse.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, estaba confundido, no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba sucediendo. Su mandíbula estaba apretada y sus manos empuñadas a sus costados, sus nudillos blancos por la presión que ponía en ellas. Me lanzó una mirada asesina y se perdió de mi vista, sus pisadas eran fuertes y rápidas. Hasta en eso se notaba su molestia.

—Esto es tuyo —le ofrecí el abrigo, ella lo tomó con timidez—. Nos vemos el lunes —agregué haciendo un pequeño ademán con la mano, dándome la vuelta para irme.

—¡Levi, espera! ¡Levi! —gritaba, pero yo no me detuve.

Atravesé en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el pequeño camino de la entrada. Llegué a la calle, recorriéndola con grandes y rápidas zancadas sintiendo el peso de su mirada en mi espalda, todo ese instante que aún estuve cerca no escuché la puerta cerrarse. Supongo que se había quedado paralizada en el umbral, sin poder de comprender lo que acababa de suceder.

El dolor de cabeza era mil veces peor, mis oídos zumbaban y con cada paso que daba sentía una ola de dolor desde mi nuca hasta la frente. Esto era lo que solía pasar cuando estaba bajo mucho estrés, aparte del mal humor.

Recorrí las calles en un tiempo récord. La adrenalina corría por mis venas, me sentía furioso por toda esta situación. Maldije mentalmente a Hanji, joder, que molesta era. Realmente nada, absolutamente nada de lo que pueda ocurrírsele termina bien. Todo siempre acaba siendo un desastre, ya estaba totalmente seguro de ello.

Llegué a mi casa, cerré de un portazo y me tiré en el sofá, respirando profundo y cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Me quedé quieto por un buen rato y luego me levanté con el fin de ir a la cocina para tomar una lata de cerveza del refrigerador. La abrí y le di un gran sorbo, estaba helada.

Me quité la cazadora y las botas, quedándome solo en pantalón. Me volví a echar en el sofá y bebía despacio, recobrando la calma. Al rato la ira se disipó y lo único que quedó fue el sentirme como un idiota, el idiota más grande del mundo. Había hecho el ridículo por la razón más absurda de todas. No volvería a hacerle caso a Hanji nunca más, al menos esperaba que cumpliera su palabra de no volver a fastidiarme. Realmente esperaba que no volviese a hacerlo jamás.

Bebí una tras otra sentado en el mismo lugar, ni siquiera había encendido las luces al llegar, con la luz de la luna que se colaba por la amplia ventana era más que suficiente. Estaba rodeado de paz y tranquilidad, oscuridad y silencio. Sin embargo, internamente estaba hecho un caos, una guerra se libraba en mi mente. Recordaba el transcurso de los hechos como si fuese una película, desde el instante en el que la castaña habló conmigo ayer hasta la cara que puso Mikasa cuando me vio frente a su puerta. Por Dios, ¿qué va a pensar de mí? De seguro pensará que soy un loco psicópata amargado y acosador que creyó que llevarle unas cuantas flores ayudaría en algo… O que, como dije antes, nos haría la pareja más feliz del mundo. Pfff, ni pareja somos.

Suspiré pesadamente, me recosté y cerré los ojos con la intención de conciliar el sueño, comenzaba a sentirme fatal, la pesadez y el cansancio que sentía eran indescriptibles. Pero justo en ese momento tocaron la puerta, me levanté de mala gana y caminé hasta esta. Por el día y la hora, sabía con seguridad de quién se trataba.

Petra.


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Hola a todos! :) ¿Qué tal?**  
 **Espero que el capítulo sea de su total agrado.**  
 **No olviden dejar sus favs y reviews, se aprecian mucho.**  
 **Hasta pronto.**

* * *

Abrí la puerta y tal como lo había imaginado, ahí estaba ella. Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó sobre sus labios y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rosa claro al escanearme de arriba hasta abajo con sus grandes ojos color miel, ni siquiera me había importado abrirle sin tener nada puesto en mi torso. Me quedé inmóvil en el umbral, con mi semblante serio y mi postura rígida.

" _Maldición, hoy no",_ pensé con fastidio.

Al cabo de unos segundos, se cruzó de brazos y me miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Me vas a dejar pasar o qué? ¡Me estoy congelando! —se quejó con molestia.

Rodé los ojos y me hice a un lado para que ella entrara. ¿Cómo no iba a morirse de frío? Si en plena estación helada ella estaba vistiendo un pequeño short y una camisa descotada, estoy seguro que de no ser por el grueso suéter de lana que tenía puesto, habría muerto de hipotermia mucho antes de llegar a mi casa.

—Traje la cena —anunció caminando hasta la mesa dejando un pequeño paquete sobre esta.

Yo, por mi parte, fui hasta el refrigerador y tomé otra lata de cerveza, la abrí y caminé de vuelta al sofá para echarme en él. Petra se sentó a mi lado sin perderme de vista, esperando que yo dijera algo, esperando que al menos la saludase. Sin embargo, no lo hice. Sólo la observaba con mis ojos vacíos, carentes de alguna emoción. Le di un sorbo a la bebida con mi fría mirada clavada en ella, que justo en ese momento me veía con cierta confusión reflejada en sus brillantes orbes. No es para menos, ese día estaba más callado de lo normal.

Un silencio incómodo se instaló entre ambos, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir ni una sola palabra. La peli-naranja mordió su labio inferior, imagino que empezaba a desesperarse por mi actitud, además de incomodarse por mi energía que estaba más insoportable y pesada que de costumbre. Suspiré exasperado, lo único que quería era estar solo, lo menos que deseaba en ese momento era tener que cruzar palabra con alguien, ni siquiera con ella.

Me acerqué a la pequeña mesita de centro que formaba parte de los muebles y dejé ahí la lata vacía por pereza a levantarme, todo bajo la atenta mirada de mi acompañante. Realmente necesitaba dormir, y el simple hecho de pensar que esa tarea ahora tenía que ser pospuesta me ponía de peor humor… Si es que era eso posible.

Extendí ambos brazos sobre el espaldar del amplio mueble, apoyé la cabeza del mismo y cerré los ojos, tratando de relajarme. No me moví en lo absoluto cuando sentí el peso de la muchacha recaer sobre mi regazo, apoyando ambas piernas a mis costados; sólo clavé de nuevo mis ojos en ella con dureza, en un intento fallido de hacer que se me quitara de encima. Ella ignoró por completo la ruda forma en la que la veía, inclinándose sobre mí y tomando mi rostro entre sus manos, buscando mis besos con desespero. Me besó lento, despacio mordió ambos labios con cuidado, y luego su lengua pedía permiso con insistencia para entrar y encontrarse con la mía, pero yo no hacía amago de dejar que lo hiciera. Al cabo de varios intentos, cedí y abrí levemente mi boca, ella no dudó y aprovechó esa oportunidad para lograr su cometido.

Por un momento, logró convencerme de dejarme llevar, ¿qué es mejor que el sexo para olvidarse de todo por un buen rato? Ella sabía que no era necesario decirme nada, sabía que tan sólo pronunciar una sola palabra incorrecta habría bastado para hacer explotar el mal humor que amenazaba su permanencia a mi lado. Prefirió no arriesgarse a decir alguna imprudencia y sólo se limitó a actuar, a actuar sobre mí con sus besos atrevidos, pegando su cuerpo al mío, y haciendo un jodido movimiento de caderas, tratando de tentarme a lanzar mi cordura por la borda.

Sus besos se hicieron más osados y sus manos comenzaron a trazar varios caminos por mi cuello, mis brazos, incluso mi pecho, todo sin despegar su boca de la mía. Se separó para quitarse el abrigo, sacarse la camisa y después su brasier, dejando su torso desnudo. Evité con toda mi fuerza de voluntad mirar sus pechos que estaban bastante cerca de mí; mantuve la mirada sobre su rostro, donde podía distinguir con claridad sus ganas y el deseo de poseerme. Tomó mis manos y las colocó sobre sus redondos senos en un intento desesperado de terminar de convencerme y hacerme caer en la tentación de una vez por todas. Las apretó sosteniendo mis manos bajo las suyas, mientras volvía a atacar sin recato alguno mis labios, esta vez de una forma más agresiva que antes.

Por más que mi cuerpo tratase de no pensar en nada más y dejarse llevar, en mi mente no dejaba de debatir seriamente en si hacerlo o no, y aunque una parte de mi cuerpo respondía por instinto natural a sus besos, caricias y a su calor, yo no hacía nada para continuar; no me movía, estaba estático bajo su peso.

En ese instante noté que realmente no podía hacerlo, por más que ella llegase a insistir, no me sentía en condiciones de continuar, estaba mentalmente indispuesto. Puede sonar ridículo el hecho que tenga a una linda chica sentada sobre mis piernas, casi desnuda, ideando la forma de acostarse conmigo y yo simplemente no pueda hacerlo por tener la cabeza nublada, aturdida, ocupada en otros asuntos. Me sentí el doble de ridículo al descubrir que, estando en esta situación me llegué a preguntar una y otra vez si era correcto o no… Si era correcto o simplemente daba igual el hecho de tener sexo con Petra sabiendo que estoy literalmente comprometido con Mikasa, a pesar de no tener una relación como tal con la azabache.

" _No lo hagas",_ pedía a gritos mi consciente.

" _Patético, Ackerman",_ se burlaba mi subconsciente.

—Petra…

Susurré interrumpiendo el contacto alejando mi cara de la suya; sin embargo, ella no se rindió y dirigió sus labios hasta mi cuello, dejando varios besos regados en el camino. Sus manos esta vez bajaron hasta mi abdomen, acariciando con las yemas de sus dedos todo espacio de piel que encontraban a su paso.

—Petra, no tengo ganas de esto hoy.

—¿Seguro? —murmuró contra mi cuello, haciendo un osado movimiento rozando con fuerza mi sexo con el suyo.

—Detente —gruñí con frialdad tomándola por las caderas, tratando de inmovilizarla.

Dejó sus caderas quietas, pero sus manos seguían explorando mi abdomen con audacia. Se apartó un poco de mi regazo cuando estas llegaron hasta el borde de mi pantalón tratando de colar sus dedos debajo de este, sabiendo muy bien lo que encontraría.

—¡Te dije que te detuvieras! —exclamé agarrando con fuerza sus muñecas y apartándolas de golpe.

Se sobresaltó ante mi reacción, alzó la mirada y mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos, su ceño fruncido y sus labios apretados delataban la rabia e impotencia que sentía en ese momento. Le molestaba el hecho de que yo estuviese tan a la defensiva, y a mí me molestaba que ella no supiera cuándo parar; nada más al ver mi expresión de rechazo desde el comienzo, debió hacerlo.

—¿Qué te ocurre, Levi? —preguntó ya resignada, sentándose de nuevo a mi lado.

Pasé una de mis manos por mi cabello, inquieto. Suspiré sintiendo un poco de alivio, debía admitir que mantener el control en esa situación no era precisamente fácil. Al ver que no tenía intenciones de responder, trató con otro tema más conveniente.

—¿Quieres comer, al menos?

Ahora que lo pensaba, casi no había comido en todo el día, y hasta ese entonces ni siquiera me había dado cuenta del hambre que tenía. Asentí y me sonrió levemente, aunque en sus ojos podía notar un halo de decepción. Caminamos hasta la mesa y nos sentamos uno al lado del otro, la cena era hamburguesas con papas fritas.

—Lo siento. Quise traer algo mejor, pero fue lo que pude encontrar, casi todo estaba cerrado ya.

Yo me encogí de hombros restándole importancia, no tenía inconveniente en comer aquello. Mientras devorábamos y degustábamos nuestras respectivas porciones, ella hablaba animadamente sobre temas al azar, sobre la ciudad, el clima, incluso me contaba cómo le había ido ese día en el trabajo, que para su suerte cerró temprano por ausencia de clientes. La peli-naranja trabajaba como mesera en uno de los mejores bares del centro de Shiganshina, sitio al que yo acostumbraba a ir, fue ahí donde la conocí. Yo era parte de la fiel clientela y ella siempre se afanaba en atenderme, hasta que un día se atrevió a acercase a mí para entablar conversación luego de terminar su turno. Ese fue el comienzo de una relación en la que ambos nos hacíamos compañía de vez en cuando, y nada más.

Mientras ella hacía comentarios sobre diferentes temas, yo me limitaba a comer y asentir de vez en cuando, y si me hacía alguna pregunta, sólo daba respuestas cortas para no darle larga al asunto.

La verdad era que, aunque mi cuerpo estaba allí, mi mente estaba a cierta distancia, junto a una preciosa azabache de lindos y grandes ojos grises.

Esa mañana, ella no despertó junto a mí, se había ido justo antes de medianoche al darse cuenta de que realmente necesitaba estar solo. Sabia decisión. Sin embargo, mi plan de dormir como escapatoria a todos mis problemas fue saboteado por mis propios pensamientos. Muchas dudas e inquietudes daban vueltas en mi cabeza, las cuales azotaban como vendaval destrozando y desordenando todo a su paso. En el fondo me sentía disgustado, no podía permitirme volver a sufrir de insomnio, no otra vez, joder.

Esa noche mi insomnio tenía un nombre y apellido, Mikasa Ackerman.

Me había quedado gran parte de la noche inmóvil en mi cama mirando el techo, y la otra parte sobrante, con los ojos cerrados tratando de concebir el sueño, lo que resultó en fracaso.

Si el día anterior me sentía agotado, ahora estaba el doble de exhausto.

Por alguna razón que desconocía, no podía dejar de recordar sus ojos tristes ese día en el café, no podía dejar de pensar que era por mi culpa. Ella no quería hacerlo, pude notarlo con facilidad. Sin embargo, los recuerdos luego se centraban en la expresión de sorpresa al verme frente a su casa el día anterior, y lo lindas que se veían sus mejillas coloreadas de un claro color carmesí. No podía pasar por alto el extraño brillo que pude ver en sus orbes en ese momento… ¿Qué era? ¿Tristeza? ¿Molestia? ¿Felicidad?

Mikasa nunca sería feliz conmigo. Y lo menos que quería era mantenerla atada a un destino en el que ella se sintiera miserable estando casada con un sujeto que no sería capaz de aceptar jamás.

Miles de preguntas se plantaron en mi cabeza, dándole larga al caos que cada día era peor. Sin embargo, durante la madrugada me había decidido a hacer algo, algo para que todo aquello cesara. Tenía que intentarlo al menos.

Era domingo por la mañana, y aunque en el fondo estaba seguro de que no funcionaría, me vestí y me dirigí al cuartel a paso decidido; aun cuando sabía muy bien cómo podría terminar todo eso, me aferré a una pequeña esperanza, por muy diminuta e irreal que fuera, no me importó. Igual iba a hacerlo.

Atravesé el jardín y los pasillos deprisa, procurando no encontrarme a nadie en el camino. Todos sabían que era mi día libre, así que no quería que nadie cuestionara mi estancia en ese lugar. Para mi suerte, no había nadie, por lo que pude llegar hasta el último piso sin problemas, el piso donde se encontraban únicamente la oficina de Pixis y la sala de reuniones. Los dos guardias parados en la puerta de la primera me dieron a entender que efectivamente, él estaba allí.

Los dos se alarmaron al verme llegar con mi actitud prepotente y mi cara de pocos amigos, deteniéndome al disponerme a abrir la puerta sin su consentimiento. Rodé los ojos cuando uno de ellos entró y con temor le pedía el acceso al General, como si yo fuese una amenaza que ellos debían enfrentar para protegerlo de una muerte segura. Ya quisiera yo.

Con un hilo de preocupación reflejado en sus rostros, me dejaron pasar. Pasé y me detuve frente a su escritorio mirándolo fijamente con frialdad y seriedad, mientras que él se levantaba y me tendía una mano con una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro. Lo dejé con la mano estirada, mis ojos no se apartaron de los suyos, ni siquiera por pestañear. Suspiró con resignación al percatarse que no iba a moverme ni para saludarlo.

—Habla de una vez, Levi. ¿Qué haces aquí en tu día libre? No es común verte en el cuartel un domingo.

—Tienes que detener todo esto, Pixis.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó con indiferencia sirviendo un poco de whisky en un vaso de vidrio. Sí, él solía beber incluso en horas de trabajo.

—Tsk, deja de hacerte el desentendido —gruñí—. Ni Mikasa ni yo estamos dispuestos a hacerlo, no puedes obligarnos. No en algo como esto.

—Por Dios, muchacho. ¿Aún te complicas por eso?

—¡Hablas como si fuese un maldito juego! —exclamé tratando de mantener la calma.

—Ya todo esto se escapa de mis manos, Levi —comentó encogiéndose de hombros—. No soy yo el autor intelectual de todo este asunto, aunque no lo creas tengo cosas más importantes de las que encargarme en vez de estarme preocupando por si el bendito linaje de la Raza Oriental continúa o no. Sin embargo, para mi desgracia, me otorgaron a mí parte de la responsabilidad porque ambos están bajo mi potestad. Pasó a otras instancias desde hace tiempo ya. Los preparativos van viento en popa, por cierto.

Lo que acababa de decir lo explicó de manera tal que me hizo creer que sus palabras eran certeras. Sin embargo, eso no hacía que el malestar que sentía disminuyera ni un poco.

—Es una niña, Pixis. Joder, sólo tiene veintiún años. No es justo…

—¿Y eso qué? ¿Acaso no has escuchado los comentarios en los pasillos? Me atrevo a decir que es la mujer más codiciada de todo el cuartel por su belleza, inteligencia y talento, incluso mis propios oficiales me han dicho que quisieran estar en tu lugar. Cualquiera quisiera acostarse y amanecer con Mikasa Ackerman a su lado… Incluyéndome.

Mientras hablaba, sentía como la sangre comenzaba a hervir en mi interior, corriendo velozmente por mis venas. Casi podía escuchar las voces de todos esos bastardos diciendo obscenidades sobre ella, mirándola de más, deseándola como si fuese una cualquiera. De un momento a otro me sentí furioso, la ira se apoderó por completo de mí en cuestión de segundos.

Perdí la paciencia y el poco sentido común que me quedaba al terminar de escuchar toda esa porquería, me cegué y salté por sobre su escritorio, empujándolo contra la pared y apretando su cuello contra esta con mi antebrazo. Tenía mis dientes apretados, mis ojos inyectados de rabia y mi respiración acelerada. Malditos imbéciles.

—¡No hables así de ella, maldita sea!

Grité, empuñé mi mano libre y la alcé con rapidez con la intención de encestarla en su asquerosa cara, pero al escuchar el revuelo, los dos guardias entraron y me sostuvieron por ambos brazos, tirándome al suelo e inmovilizándome con las manos sujetas a mi espalda.

Me removía tratando de zafarme de su agarre, pero ellos me agarraban con fuerza. Apreté aún más la quijada cuando sentí que uno de esos imbéciles ponía su bota sobre mi cabeza, y el otro en mi espalda. El General aclaró su garganta un par de veces, y luego caminó hasta mí, agachándose a mi lado.

—Lo siento, pero ese es tu destino Ackerman, deja de luchar contra ello por ser tan cabeza dura. Deja tu orgullo a un lado y atrévete a quererla, no debe ser nada difícil hacerlo.

El cambio en su tono de voz logró aturdirme, esta vez lo hizo sonar como si sintiera compresión de la situación, de mi actitud. Me hizo sentir como si ese fuese un consejo dado por un amigo, en vez de ser una orden. Sus palabras me hicieron recordar a Erwin, suena a algo que él diría.

—Te dije que si te empeñabas en negarte, habrían consecuencias. Realmente no quería hacer esto muchacho, pero debo mantener mi palabra. Sin embargo, esta vez no lo cumpliré al pie de la letra, será… Hmm… Un recordatorio de que las órdenes deben ser cumplidas —explicaba lentamente, casi que con pesar en su voz. Luego de una corta pausa, prosiguió—. Llévenselo. Ya saben que hacer.

Los dos guardias asintieron y me levantaron aun manteniéndome en esa posición, le dediqué una última mirada dura a Pixis y luego me sacaron de allí. Al salir al pasillo, me soltaron.

—Camina hacia el sótano. Si nos topamos con alguien no comentes nada o será peor.

Fueron las palabras de uno de ellos, hice lo que me indicaron al sentir la boquilla de uno de los fríos fusiles en mi espalda. A pesar de que las instalaciones estaban desoladas, anduvimos a paso rápido sin siquiera voltear hacia los lados hasta llegar al lugar de destino. Cerraron la puerta, bajamos las escaleras y me llevaron a lo más profundo de este, me ataron de nuevo las manos a la espalda e hicieron que me arrodillase.

Sabía muy bien lo que iban a hacerme. El sótano es el lugar donde son llevados los posibles sospechosos de algún crimen u homicidio, ahí son golpeados (por no decir que los torturan) hasta hacerlos hablar y confesar lo que sea que hayan hecho, o para sacarles información esencial para la investigación del caso. También son castigados los que no saben obedecer, como es mi caso.

—Te mereces esto, Ackerman —decía con tono burlón—. Te lo mereces por ser un maldito arrogante y fanfarrón.

Luego de eso, comenzaron a golpearme sin parar por mi abdomen, brazos, piernas e incluso mi espalda. Yo evitaba quejarme, me negaba rotundamente a mostrar debilidad ante ellos, por lo que me limitaba a apretar con fuerza mis dientes y a cerrar con fuerza mis puños y párpados, haciendo mi mejor intento por soportar el dolor. Los golpes eran tan duros y constantes que poco a poco fui perdiendo la notición de todo, sintiéndome desfallecer. Al cabo de un buen rato, no sentí ni escuché nada más, sólo había tranquilidad y silencio.

Abrí mis ojos despacio, adaptándome poco a poco a la claridad que me envolvía. Mi visión era borrosa, pero con el paso de algunos segundos se iba volviendo cada vez más nítida. Estaba en una habitación blanca bastante iluminada y olía a medicamentos y alcohol, pude deducir que me encontraba en un hospital o centro médico. No podía sentir ni mover mi cuerpo, estaba completamente adormecido.

Volteé la cabeza lentamente hacia el lado derecho y pude verla, sin duda era ella. Estaba recostada en la pequeña cama, con sus brazos doblados y su rostro escondido entre ellos, su cabello negro caía desordenado sobre la pálida sábana. Permanecía tan quieta que imaginé que estaba dormida.

La observé durante un buen rato, había tanto silencio que podía oír su respiración. De todas las personas que esperé ver al despertar, definitivamente ella no estaba en mi lista. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? No tenía ni la menor idea.

—¿Mikasa?

Susurré pensando que no iba a escucharme, sin embargo, ella inmediatamente levantó la cabeza y escaneó mi cuerpo con rapidez, para luego detener sus ojos en los míos. Debía lucir como la mierda, pero a pesar de eso, una genuina sonrisa se adueñó de sus labios y sus grandes orbes se llenaron de alivio y felicidad. Era una vista tan hermosa la que me ofrecía que no pude evitar sonreírle de vuelta.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Las frases en cursiva son pensamientos.**_

 **¡Gracias de antemano por leer!**

 **Espero que el capítulo sea de su total agrado.**

 **Saludos.**

* * *

Nuestras miradas se fundieron por unos cuantos segundos que para mí parecieron infinitos, en los cuales no nos dignábamos ni a pestañear. Se levantó del sofá en el que estaba sentada, se inclinó un poco sobre mí y podía ver como sus labios se movían tratando de decirme algo, pero yo no entendía, ni siquiera la escuchaba, sólo la observaba fijamente sin decir o hacer nada más. Sus preciosos ojos grises que no paraban de brillar, sus carnosos labios rosados, sus mejillas blanquecinas, la pequeña cicatriz en una de ellas, su nariz ligeramente rosácea por el frío… Era aún más hermosa a esta cercanía.

La criatura más hermosa que había visto jamás.

De repente frunció el ceño y apretó los labios un instante, para luego seguir articulando palabras que, aunque sabía que eran para mí, estaban muy lejos de mi alcance y comprensión. En sus ojos pude ver claramente como poco a poco iba apareciendo otro sentimiento en ellos, aparte de felicidad… ¿Angustia? ¿Preocupación?

Seguramente estaba pensando que estaba ignorándola o algo parecido, pero la verdad era que ni siquiera yo entendía que estaba sucediéndome.

—¿Levi? Levi, ¿estás escuchándome?

Sus palabras me azotaron como un viento helado. Parpadeé un par de veces y sentí que había regresado de algún lugar lejano, muy lejano. Ella pareció notarlo.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te sientes mareado? ¿Te duele algo? —una pregunta tras otra, sonreí internamente. Preocupación, eso fue lo que vi en sus ojos.

Estaba preocupada por mí.

—Estoy bien, sólo tengo un dolor de cabeza terrible —mentí. Debía estar tan anestesiado que ni mi cabeza sentía, y la verdad es que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que tan bien había quedado luego de la paliza que me propiciaron.

Ella soltó un suspiro de alivio y relajó ligeramente sus hombros.

—Te estaba diciendo que iría a buscar al doctor, y que no debes moverte hasta que él te lo indique —repitió despacio.

" _No, maldición, no te alejes aún",_ pensaba asintiendo lentamente.

Me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, me miró fijamente durante otros segundos más y luego se alejó. La seguí con la mirada, hasta ese día no había tenido la oportunidad de detallar cómo lucía usando ropa casual. Llevaba puesta una camisa blanca sencilla y arriba de esta un bolero negro y manga corta que hacía que la primera se ajustara a su busto y resaltara su cintura, un jean que le quedaba bastante pegado a sus piernas y unas botas corte bajo negras que se usan generalmente en temporada fría. Joder, ella se veía realmente preciosa.

Pude ver como se detuvo un momento en el pasillo justo frente a la puerta, luego oí una breve conversación, aunque no podía escuchar qué era lo que decían. Casi de inmediato, pasos rápidos de nuevo dentro de la habitación, alcé la mirada y me encontré con un par de ojos azules que me observaban con dureza.

—Te lo advertí, y aun así actuaste como un imbécil cabeza dura. Bueno, en realidad lo eres, pero no imaginé que llegarías a esos extremos, no en este caso —me regañó—.Te juro que si no estuvieses en esa inmóvil en esa cama, sería yo quien te golpearía esta vez —le sostuve la mirada, aunque cada segundo que pasaba era más difícil, Erwin estaba furioso. Se quedó en silencio unos instantes y luego soltó un largo y pesado suspiro—. Joder, Levi, pudieron haberte matado. Y tú lo sabes.

Pasó una mano por su cabello, la molestia en sus ojos disminuyó y ahora podía ver una profunda angustia. Me sentía como un niño que es regañado por su padre luego de hacer una terrible travesura, una de esas que no terminan nada bien. Desvié la mirada y apreté un poco la quijada, odiaba admitirlo, pero él tenía razón. La tenía.

—Estuve tan preocupado por ti —soltó con pesar—. Eres como un hermano para mí, me enerve verte en ese estado por ser tan idiota…

—Lo sé —lo interrumpí. No quería que dijera nada más, no quería escuchar nada más.

—Necesitarás que alguien se quede contigo mientras tanto —volví a mirarlo—. Yo no puedo, tengo que hacerme cargo de tu grupo y del mío. No sé si Hanji…

—Ni se te ocurra decirle a la cuatro ojos —interrumpí.

—Yo lo haré —ambos volteamos hacia ella, todo ese rato estuvo parada en la puerta de la habitación y ni siquiera me había dado cuenta. Bueno, desde este punto no podía, Erwin me lo impedía. El rubio y yo intercambiamos una mirada rápida con la confusión y el asombro claramente plasmados en nuestros ojos y expresiones. Se movió un poco y pude verla, tenía sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas, pero en sus orbes grises había mucha determinación—. Yo… Yo puedo quedarme con él, capitán.

A pesar de que no había volteado hacia mí, estaba muy seguro que en ese momento Erwin sonreía mientras asentía lentamente. Mikasa bajó la mirada y mordió un poco su labio inferior, quizás sintiéndose un poco avergonzada al caer en cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. Me parecían curiosos e interesantes sus cambios de actitudes, felicidad, molestia, timidez, osadía, tristeza… Cualquier emoción podía adueñarse de ella de un instante a otro. Eso la hacía impredecible…

Y eso me gustaba, me gustaba y me atraía más de lo que yo creía.

—De acuerdo. Mientras tanto puedes ir a casa y descasar un rato, Mikasa —decía Erwin—. Cuando estés lista, regresa y apenas le den el alta a Levi, yo los llevaré.

—No hace falta, sólo iré a buscar un poco de ropa y volveré enseguida —el rubio asintió nuevamente, la azabache tomó un pequeño bolso y un suéter que estaban en el sofá junto a mí y se retiró de inmediato sin siquiera mirarme.

Yo ni tuve tiempo de responder, de decirle que realmente no hacía falta; sólo permanecí inmóvil, atónito viéndola alejarse, sin terminar de creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Mi compañero volteó hacia mí con las cejas ligeramente levantadas, estaba tan sorprendido como yo. Nos mantuvimos un momento en silencio y luego se dejó caer en el pequeño sillón, fijando de nuevo sus ojos en los míos.

—Sabías que la mocosa estaba allí, ¿por qué demonios dejaste que ella escuchara todo tu jodido sermón? —cuestioné con molestia.

—¿Mocosa?

—Sí, es una mocosa.

—Esa _mocosa_ —hizo énfasis en la última palabra— es tu prometida y futura esposa, está en su derecho de escuchar los benditos sermones que te doy. Además, Mikasa debe saber muy bien por qué estás aquí sin la necesidad de que tú ni nadie se lo explique —me reprochó.

Un simple _"Tsk"_ salió de mi boca acompañado de una mueca de desagrado. Luego, silencio.

—No se ha despegado de ti desde que supo que estabas aquí —comentó pasados unos minutos.

—No bromees con eso, Erwin —gruñí apartando la vista de él con incomodidad. Eso no podía ser cierto.

—No estoy bromeando —aseguró con firmeza—. Tenía que traerle la comida porque ni siquiera para eso ella…

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? —pregunté de golpe, tratando de evitar por completo el tema. Dejó caer los hombros con resignación.

—Dos días.

Fruncí el ceño, dos jodidos días en este lugar. De repente me invadió el mal humor, odiaba los hospitales y centros médicos, me molestaba estar en uno de ellos. Y pensar que ya había pasado tanto tiempo allí me encolerizó.

—Sácame ya de este lugar —demandé irritado.

Él rió y negó con la cabeza divertido. Sin decir nada más, se levantó y salió de la habitación para buscar al médico. No pude evitar pensar en lo que él acababa de decirme… ¿Era verdad? Tenía que serlo, no me mentiría. No lo ha hecho nunca y menos lo haría por una tontería como esa. Sin embargo, eso lo hacía más sorprendente para mí; ella también detesta esos sitios tanto como yo, ¿por qué habría de quedarse dos benditos días aquí? ¿Por mí? Era tan impresionante que lo hacía ver absurdo.

Después me dio por recordar la expresión que puso cuando me vio despertar… Ese brillo en sus ojos hacía que desbordaran felicidad y alegría, fue parecido a lo que vi en ellos cuando me aparecí frente a su puerta para darle los girasoles.

Mierda, ¿por qué tenía que pensar tanto en ella? Traté de concentrarme en otra cosa, juro que lo intentaba con todas mis fuerzas. Pero no lo lograba, era inútil. La veía, la imaginaba frente a mí aun cuando cerraba mis ojos, y no podía evitar sentirme como un estúpido por no poder luchar contra ello.

* * *

Caminaba por el pasillo con la ayuda de Erwin, uno de mis brazos se apoyaba sobre sus hombros. Mis pasos eran lentos, el efecto de la anestesia había pasado hace ya un buen rato y el dolor que sentía era casi insoportable, como si miles de agujas atravesaran mi piel con cada movimiento que hiciera, por más leve que fuese. Se detuvo un momento y se giró, yo hice lo mismo como pude y de reojo vi a la azabache a varios metros de distancia, estaba con el médico que me atendió. Él le daba lo que imagino eran medicamentos, varios de ellos, los señalaba y hablaba mientras ella asentía de vez en cuando. Pasados unos minutos, la conversación terminó y se encaminó hacia nosotros, yo rápidamente desvié la mirada de ella y de inmediato mi compañero comenzó a dirigirse de nuevo hacia la salida.

El camino a casa fue silencioso e incómodo; iba en el puesto del copiloto mientras Erwin conducía, Mikasa en la parte de atrás. De vez en cuando el rubio me miraba de reojo con impaciencia, como si esperase que yo dijera algo, pero yo fingía no notarlo. Manejó por las calles que a esta hora ya estaban casi desiertas, asumía que eran poco más de las siete de la noche. Se estacionó frente a mi casa y me ayudó a bajar siendo lo más cuidadoso que pudo, entramos y me llevó de una vez arriba, joder, jamás había odiado tanto las escaleras. Apreté los dientes maldiciendo internamente cada escalón hasta llegar al primer piso, nos dirigimos a mi habitación y con lentitud me senté en la cama. Sentí un alivio al quedarme quieto y liberar la respiración que sin darme cuenta había aguantado.

—Tengo que irme ya, Levi —alcé la vista hacia él—. No seas tan imbécil con ella.

" _Tch",_ alcancé a decir cuando se dio la vuelta y se perdió de mi vista en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Me quedé ahí sentado, mirando las vendas que envolvían mis brazos; mis piernas y mi torso estaban igual. Desde el principio sabía que eso sucedería, sabía que si iba a enfrentarlo podía terminar incluso peor. Pero, no podía quedarme sin intentarlo al menos una vez. Odiaba recordar toda la situación y que de inmediato mis pensamientos se dirigiesen a su mirada decaída y semblante triste, desánimo provocado por la idea de tener que permanecer atada a un bastardo como yo.

De repente caí en cuenta que no me sentía intranquilo y frustrado precisamente por mí, sino por ella…

" _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué, Ackerman?",_ se preguntaba mi consciente.

" _Porque aunque odies admitirlo, muy en el fondo tú la aceptas a ella… Pero no podrías soportar ver que ella, en cambio, es infeliz por ti",_ respondió mi subconsciente.

Negué con la cabeza varias veces, intentando hacer desaparecer todas esas pendejadas que cruzaban por mi cabeza.

Escuché sus pasos venir hacia mí, miré hacia la puerta y ella se detuvo en el umbral sin saber si entrar o no.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Tus medicinas, es hora de que te las tomes —fue entonces que vi el vaso con agua que sostenía en sus manos.

Le hice una seña con mi cabeza para que pasara, se acercó a mí y me lo dio acompañado de dos píldoras, las tragué sin siquiera preguntar para qué eran.

—¿Quieres comer algo? Puedo salir a comprar…

—No, sólo quiero darme una ducha —respondí sin dejarla terminar.

Me levanté de nuevo y sin querer gruñí con tan sólo intentar quitarme la camisa, cada simple movimiento era una tortura.

—Déjame ayudarte —se acercó un poco a mí.

—Puedo solo —quise detenerla.

—No, no puedes —agregó con firmeza.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron en ese instante, ella me veía con osadía y coraje y yo con frialdad y seriedad. Ninguno de los dos se movía ni siquiera para parpadear, ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a ceder. Al cabo de un instante que pareció eterno, dejé salir un suspiro de resignación y ella me sonrió con altanería, sabía que había ganado la silenciosa batalla.

Acabó con la distancia que nos separaba y me ayudó a quitarme la camisa. No hizo contacto visual de nuevo, simplemente se dedicó a retirarme las vendas con mucho cuidado. Primero mis brazos, luego mi pecho y abdomen, las piernas me las podía quitar yo. Por mi parte, no podía apartar mis ojos de ella, veía con atención cada cosa que hacía. Ya se me estaba volviendo una malacostumbre detallarla así.

Cuando ya estaba descubierta la parte superior, llevó sus manos temblorosas a su boca, la cubrió y ahogó un pequeño chillido; sus ojos se abrieron por completo al observar mi torso, el dolor y el asombro claramente reflejados en ellos. Seguí su mirada y me encontré con un terrible panorama: casi todo mi cuerpo estaba cubierto de manchas negras, moradas y verdosas, los hematomas cubrían casi cada centímetro de mi piel. Apreté los dientes y sin decir nada más, caminé al baño y me encerré de un portazo.

Pasé allí unos treinta minutos, salí y me miré en el espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía junto a mi guardarropa. Lucía terrible. Fueron precavidos al no golpear mi cabeza ni mis manos y al no romperme ningún hueso, lo demás lo podía cubrir con el uniforme. Sequé mi cabello y me vestí lo más rápido que pude, hacía muchísimo frío.

La mocosa golpeó la puerta un par de veces y yo le abrí.

—Necesito colocarte las vendas —dijo con seriedad—. Y ni se te ocurra protestar, fueron órdenes del médico.

Esta vez no quise oponerme, sabía que sería inútil. Entramos a mi habitación y de mala gana me senté en la cama, quitándome otra vez la camisa con la poca voluntad que me quedaba; a pesar de que dolía como el infierno, no dejaría que lo hiciera ella de nuevo. Mi orgullo no me lo permitiría, me negaba a demostrarle debilidad.

Se detuvo frente a mí y puso sobre la mesita de noche un pequeño kit médico, sacó de allí las vendas y una pomada. Se sentó junto a mí y yo observé de reojo como vaciló un instante antes de comenzar a regar la crema en mi brazo izquierdo. Volví a apretar los dientes, dolía, dolía mucho. Sin embargo, no se lo hacía ver de ninguna otra manera.

—Levi —me llamó pasado un rato en silencio. Yo me limité a mirarla, esperando que siguiera hablando. Fijó sus ojos en los míos—. Yo… Yo no te he agradecido todo lo que has hecho por mí todos estos días…

A medida de que hablaba, el color rojizo teñía sus cachetes, pero aun así sus ojos no se movieron de los míos. Levanté levemente las cejas con sorpresa, _¿todo lo que he hecho por ella?_

—Por llevarme al médico, por las frutas, por el almuerzo, los girasoles…

Una pequeña y fugaz sonrisa de lado apareció involuntariamente sobre mis labios.

—¿Cómo supiste que son mis favoritos?

—¿Lo son? —pregunté fingiendo estar sorprendido.

—Sí, lo son. Acertaste. Se ven preciosos en la mesa de mi comedor —me sonrió—. En serio, gracias. Has sido muy amable y considerado conmigo.

—No es nada —dije con el tono de voz más suave que pude.

Una risita nerviosa escapó de su boca mientras me observaba de esa forma tan peculiar, con ese brillo tan bonito y especial… Tragué duro cuando nos quedamos inmóviles sin apartar nuestras miradas, podía sentir su aliento tibio, lo que me hizo caer en cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de mí. Inconscientemente mis ojos se fueron hasta sus labios, que sostenían una sonrisa que se negaba a desaparecer.

 _¿A qué sabrán sus besos?_

 _Maldita sea Mikasa, ¿por qué tienes que ser tan hermosa? ¿Por qué tienes que atraerme de esta forma?_

Desvié la mirada algo avergonzado, con el temor de que ella, de alguna u otra manera, pudiese descifrar mis pensamientos. Siguió con su labor, la crema tenía un aroma mentolado. Un brazo, luego el otro, me giré un poco para que lo hiciera en la espalda y por último la parte delantera de mi cuerpo. Estaba a punto de negarme, de decirle que podía hacerlo yo solo, pero las palabras quedaron atoradas en mi garganta cuando sentí un escalofrío atravesar mi espina dorsal al tener el roce de sus dedos tibios y suaves recorriendo mi marcado y ahora magullado abdomen. Ella tenía su cabeza ligeramente gacha y su cabello un tanto desordenado caía tapando un poco su rostro, que no se atrevía a alzar hacia mí. Imaginé sus mejillas totalmente rojas y esa expresión que pone cuando siente vergüenza y timidez. Volvió a envolverme con las vendas y finalmente me permitió a mí hacerlo en mis piernas luego de insistirle.

De repente comencé a sentirme cansado, con mi cuerpo adormecido y mis párpados pesados. Guardó todo en el kit y se posó frente a mí mientras yo seguía sentado en la cama. Sentía que iba a quedarme dormido en cualquier momento.

—Los medicamentos te hacen dormir, acuéstate para que descanses.

Mi cuerpo por sí solo obedeció a sus palabras, me recosté y ella me cubrió con el grueso edredón. Nos miramos fijamente otra vez, instante en el que me regaló otra genuina sonrisa.

—Estaré aquí por si necesitas algo, ¿de acuerdo? —asentí lentamente—. Duerme bien.

Deseaba observarla por más tiempo, pero no podía mantener mis ojos abiertos. Los cerré y me quedé muy quieto, mientras poco a poco caía en un profundo vacío. No sé cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando escuché sus pasos, luego un peso extra acomodarse sobre la cama, después el roce de unos suaves dedos sobre mi frente y mis mejillas; un toque lento, delicado, tibio… Sonreí internamente, ¿estaba soñando? ¿Alucinando? ¿Imaginando? No lo sé, pero de dos cosas sí estaba seguro: primero, era ella, y segundo, no quería dejar de sentirlo jamás.


	10. Chapter 10

Abrí los ojos lentamente, cegado y aturdido por la luz que inundaba la habitación. Me incorporé de golpe y apreté los párpados con fuerza cuando sentí el repentino mareo que me provocó haber sido tan brusco. Mi visión poco a poco se fue haciendo más nítida y a medida que eso ocurría, me iba embargando una terrible presión que iba desde la nuca hasta la frente producto de una jaqueca. Joder, sentía que mis hombros no sostenían mi cabeza, sino unos diez kilos de piedra. Dolía como el demonio.

—Levi...

Su voz, aunque haya sido bastante suave, resonó tan fuerte para mí que sentí como si me hubiesen zarandeado. Giré bruscamente la cabeza hacia ella, que estaba parada junto a mí mirándome con una sonrisa sobre sus labios. Fruncí levemente el ceño por la punzada de dolor que me causó esta simple acción; ella pareció notar el malestar que cargaba en ese momento por lo que se acercó y puso una mano sobre mi frente. ¿Qué estaba haciendo esa mocosa? La miré con confusión, pero aun así dejé que lo hiciera. No me alejé de ella y permití que me tocase y que luego retirara algunos mechones que caían ante mis ojos.

—Buenos días —murmuré cuando pareció estar aliviada al comprobar que mi temperatura corporal era normal.

—Querrás decir buenas tardes —me susurró—. Lamento haberte despertado, pero si te dejaba dormir ibas a saltarte la hora del almuerzo... Y pienso que es necesario que comas algo.

¿Buenas tardes? ¿Hora de almuerzo? Giré la vista ahora hacia el lado contrario, donde tenía mi despertador sobre la otra mesita de noche. Mierda, era casi la una de la tarde. ¿Cuánto tiempo había dormido? No lo sabía, pero sentía que habían sido días, semanas, incluso meses. No podía seguir desperdiciando más tiempo de esa manera, necesitaba salir de la cama. Aparté la cobija y me levanté soltando un gruñido ante la pesadez que tenía en cada músculo de mi cuerpo. ¿Esa era la sensación que dejaba el dormir tanto? Que insoportable y molesto.

—¿Te sientes bien? —cuestionó con cierta preocupación.

—Sí —contesté pasando por su lado y dirigiéndome hacia el baño, anhelando casi con desesperación una ducha con agua fría para tratar de desentumecerme.

—Tengo que quitar tus ven…

—Puedo hacerlo yo, ya puedo moverme mejor —le interrumpí con voz cortante y fría. De repente caí en cuenta que, por alguna extraña razón, sentí que no era necesario ni adecuado hablarle de esa manera… Pero, aun así, no me retracté. La verdad es que se me hacía un poco difícil controlar el jodido mal humor al despertar con esta pesadez, y peor aún, acompañado de un maldito dolor de cabeza que apenas me dejase pensar.

—De acuerdo —aceptó resignada. Se quedó parada ahí, pensando, quizá debatiendo mentalmente si debía decir o no lo que sea que estaba articulando en su cabeza—. Me preguntaba si… Si podía usar tu cocina para preparar algo…

Pronunció aquellas últimas palabras casi como un susurro y sin mirarme, probablemente sintiéndose intimidada por mi semblante serio y mi rudo tono de voz. De momento no dije absolutamente nada, me quedé inmóvil en el umbral de la puerta del baño con mis ojos clavados en ella, meditando si permitirle aquello o no. Jamás le había dejado a ningún particular hacer algo parecido, siempre receloso de mi espacio y de todo lo que tenga que ver con ello. Pero, para mi ahora infinita sorpresa, si lo pensaba bien no me causaba molestia o angustia que Mikasa lo hiciera. Eso era algo que nunca le había permitido ni siquiera a Petra luego de dos años de "relación"… ¿Cómo no sentirme extrañado que de alguna u otra manera, esta mocosa no causaba esa incomodidad al meterse en mi vida de esta manera? Tan forzada e inesperadamente… Y aun así la aceptaba. ¿Qué demonios significaba todo eso?

—O si lo deseas, puedo salir a comprarte algo… —comenzó a decir al no soportar más mi silencio.

—Puedes usarla, en la alacena y el refrigerador encontrarás lo que necesites —volví a interrumpirla, tratando de sonar calmado y sereno. Me quedé callado un instante y luego seguí—. Sólo no hagas ningún desastre y cuando termines deja todo exactamente como está.

A pesar de que le dije lo último con firmeza haciéndolo sonar como una orden, ella curveó sus labios como un amago de sonrisa y salió de la habitación. Apenas cerró la puerta pasé una mano por mi cabello y dejé salir aire con frustración, no podía entenderlo, no podía… ¿Cómo era todo esto posible? Siempre acostumbrado a estar solo, siempre renuente a permitirle a cualquier persona intervenir en mi casa, en mi mente, en mi vida, en todo. Y ahora ella…

Joder, si seguía pensando así mi cabeza iba a terminar estallando irremediablemente. Con un arrebato de molestia, me quité mi camisa con rapidez y me deshice de las vendas y del resto de mi ropa de la misma manera sin reparar si llegaba a dolerme o no. Me metí bajo la ducha, eché la cabeza hacia atrás de modo que el agua golpeteaba mi rostro sin parar, tratando de relajarme y de no pensar en nada más que no sea la agradable sensación que me propiciaba tener el agua fría corriendo por todo mi cuerpo. Esperaba de verdad que pudiese aliviar mi malestar, tanto físico como mental.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que salí de allí. Me sequé, envolví mi torso con la toalla y con una pequeña secaba mi cabello mientras caminaba de vuelta a la habitación. Me quedé paralizado en la puerta al percatarme de algo bastante particular, pero no desagradable: toda la estancia estaba impregnada con un aroma dulce y suave, como si se tratase de un perfume. Ahora que lo pensaba, las veces que la había tenido cerca, ella desprendía esta misma fragancia, pero la verdad era que no estaba seguro si era su olor característico o si se trataba de alguna loción que se aplicaba. Miré hacia el lado opuesto al que yo había ocupado mientras dormía, que estaba perfectamente acomodado, recordando lo que me dijo justo antes de cerrar los ojos la noche anterior _"estaré aquí por si necesitas algo, ¿de acuerdo?",_ y lo que había sucedido después…Fruncí el ceño al evocar la sensación de sus dedos deslizándose por mis facciones. Entonces no fue un sueño, ni una ilusión, ni tampoco era mi propia imaginación tratando de burlarse de mí. No estaba loco, había sido ella. Durmió conmigo… Durmió conmigo en el sentido más inocente de la palabra.

Me posé frente al espejo y examiné de nuevo mi cuerpo. Los moretones seguían casi iguales, pero por suerte ya no dolían demasiado, al menos no al moverme, aunque si los apretaba era otro cuento. No pude evitar reparar en lo que significaban, ¿tenía otra salida? ¿Alguna escapatoria de todo este lío? Sí, sí la había: una bala que atravesaría mi cerebro sin vacilar por insubordinación. Una solución nada conveniente para mí, sin duda.

Mi mente luego se dedicó otra vez, como solía pasar bastante seguido, a pensar en ella. ¿Acaso Mikasa también había hecho algo para negarse, para detenerlo, para no tener que estar conmigo? Inconscientemente apreté la mandíbula al recordar sus ojos tristes… De seguro no había hecho nada, era muy probable que esos bastardos la hayan amenazado con algo bastante sólido para que ella ni siquiera moviera un dedo para tratar de "salvarse" de su destino. Sentí un vacío en mi estómago al pensar siquiera en tener que vivir el resto de mi vida teniendo que ver su semblante apagado y sus ojos, sus preciosos orbes grises, opacados por la aflicción y tristeza. Maldición.

Suspiré, caminé hasta mi closet y me vestí con un pantalón de algodón algo suelto y un jumper azul marino muy parecido a esos que usan los chiquillos para ir a la escuela. Me acomodé el pelo con las manos pasando mis dedos a través de este varias veces hacia atrás y luego salí de la habitación. Apenas iba por el pasillo hacia las escaleras cuando un delicioso olor a guiso inundó mis fosas nasales, joder, no había sido consciente hasta ahora del hambre que tenía y para mi fortuna, eso olía muy bien.

Bajé escalón por escalón lentamente mirando hacia la cocina, bueno, específicamente hacia ella. Sin embargo, la azabache ni siquiera se giró a verme cuando aparecí en su campo periférico, aparentemente estaba bastante concentrada en su tarea, tanto, que notó mi presencia cuando ya estaba justo detrás de ella. Pude notar cómo se estremeció y luego se tensó cuando su espalda rozó mi torso, mientras me estiraba hasta el gabinete justo sobre ella para alcanzar el frasco donde guardaba mi té negro. Sonreí internamente cuando retrasé a propósito mi objetivo y me quedé allí con mi cuerpo pegado al suyo estudiando su reacción, pero la azabache permaneció muy quieta e incluso podía jurar que hasta estaba conteniendo la respiración. Me alejé y me acomodé a su lado recostando mi espalda de la encimera, mientras ella me miraba de reojo con sus mejillas encendidas. También la miré de soslayo con cierto brillo en mis ojos y una expresión algo burlona, suprimiendo las ganas que tenía de sonreírle y de hacer algún comentario ocurrente sobre lo graciosa que se veía estando así. Graciosa y… hermosa. Joder. Otra vez pensando en ese pequeño, pequeñísimo detalle.

No pude evitar sorprenderme cuando en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, me arrebató el envase que tenía en mis manos dedicándome una mirada seria, manteniendo el ceño fruncido y sus labios apretados aún con ese lindo color rosáceo sobre sus cachetes.

—Yo te lo preparo —sentenció con un tono de voz firme, ese que me indicaba que sería inútil tratar de detenerla por más que llegase a insistir—. Puedes ir a sentarte.

Rodé los ojos, ¿lo hacía para que la dejara sola? ¿Para mantenerme alejado de la cocina, y por lo tanto, de ella? Tsk, tiene sentido. Me dio la espalda para probar lo que estaba cocinándose sobre la estufa y para poner a hervir el agua para preparar el té. Yo, por mi parte, no me moví hasta que al girarse volvió a lanzarme una mirada dura y casi asesina, ¿estaba molesta? ¿Le había incomodado tanto mi cercanía?

Me ocupé de tomar algún analgésico para calmar la migraña, luego como niño regañado fui hasta la mesa de mi comedor y me senté de mala gana apoyando un codo sobre esta y el mentón sobre mi mano. Que me alejase no me impedía verla, ella se movía en ese espacio con gracia, con desenvoltura, con destreza, como si lo conociera a la perfección, como si fuese suyo…

Desvié la vista hacia la ventana cuando me descubrió observándola fijamente. Una extraña sensación recorrió mi cuerpo al darme cuenta de que no se sentía tan mal después de todo el hecho de compartir mi espacio con alguien más. ¿Cuántas veces me lo había planteado en toda mi vida? Quizás nunca, no que lo recuerde. ¿Por qué? Porque conociendo lo terco y obstinado que suelo ser, al considerarlo siempre terminaría llegando a la misma conclusión: solo estaba mejor, siempre tan independiente…, tan vacío.

Un sabor amargo anegó mi boca cuando por la calle no veía más que parejas tomadas de la mano, disfrutando y siendo felices por el hecho de compartir sus días con otra persona. Por otro lado, se paseaban frente a mis ojos un par de adultos sintiendo pleno regocijo al ver a sus niños correr y brincar sobre los montones de hojas secas reunidas a lo largo de la acera, reían y se abrazaban con sus dedos entrelazados al apreciar como sus pequeños ni siquiera parecían reparar en las personas que pasaban y también sonreían ante tal espectáculo lleno de júbilo e inocencia. ¿Acaso ese era el secreto de la felicidad? ¿Acaso todos debemos hacer lo mismo para que la vida pueda tener un sentido, un destino, alguna utilidad? Pues, hasta ese entonces para mí todo aquello no había sido una opción, ni siquiera había logrado imaginarme en una situación parecida. ¿Tenía que comenzar a hacerlo? ¿Contemplar la idea de entregarle a alguien mis sentimientos, esos que he mantenido dormidos, guardados y protegidos con tanto egoísmo y recelo? Siempre indispuesto, negándome rotundamente a la idea y ahora…

El sonido del peso de la porcelana recaer sobre la mesa de vidrio me sacó de golpe de mis cavilaciones. Miré la taza humeante frente a mí y luego dirigí mi vista hacia ella, que estaba parada a mi lado con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada, mostrando cierta curiosidad ante mi actitud pensativa y ausente.

—¿Azúcar? —preguntó. Fue entonces cuando divisé el envase que sostenía entre sus manos, donde guardaba el endulzante.

—No, así está bien —ella asintió y volvió a su labor.

—Tienes una bonita casa —agregó ya desde la cocina, sin dejar que el silencio se impusiera de nuevo, ese que hacía más grande el espacio que nos separaba.

—Gracias —dije en un tono de voz bajo, pero perfectamente audible por la calma que nos rodeaba.

—Aunque es un poco grande para ti, que vives solo.

—No siempre fue así —comenté antes de dar otro sorbo a la bebida, mientras ella dejó lo que sea que estaba haciendo y se giró hacia mí lanzándome otra mirada curiosa y llena de perplejidad. Me quedé callado por un momento con mis ojos fijos en ella, otorgándole el beneficio de la duda, ¿acaso estaba pensando que viví con alguna mujer? Probablemente—. Viví con Erwin durante un tiempo, hace ya bastante. Cuando nos mudamos a esta ciudad, no queríamos vivir alquilados en habitaciones lúgubres y pequeñas, lo cual era bastante miserable a nuestro parecer. Así que ambos unimos nuestros ahorros y alquilamos este townhouse, la habitación que está frente a la mía, era la suya —hice una pausa. Ella pareció relajarse, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa—. Ya luego él quiso mudarse a un lugar más alejado del centro y yo decidí quedarme, me gusta este lugar. Un tiempo después lo compré, cuando tuve el ingreso suficiente para hacerlo.

Ella asintió satisfecha por mi explicación volviendo a su labor. Justo terminé mi té cuando ella se aproximó a la mesa, colocó un par de servilletas y sobre estas los platos. Mis ojos se abrieron con asombro al ver lo que tenía justo frente a mis narices: pasta cubierta con carne en salsa roja, muy similar a lo que sirven en los restaurantes italianos. El olor me embargó de inmediato y yo me sentí agonizar con el hambre que tenía y con semejante exquisitez esperando ser degustada y devorada. No pude evitar sorprenderme más cuando Mikasa volvió a acercarse, pero esta vez con un par de vasos con hielo y una jarra con jugo de… ¿Naranja? ¿En qué momento había hecho todo esto? Sirvió la bebida y sonrió con disimulo cuando me miró de reojo y apreció esa expresión de sorpresa que era tan rara de ver en mí. Se dejó caer en la silla frente a mí y probó el jugo, asintiendo y levantando las cejas con gozo, supongo que porque le había quedado como le gustaba.

—Buen provecho —dijo antes de comenzar a comer. Le respondí lo mismo.

Cuando comencé a comer, supe que inconscientemente mis ojos brillaban y que mi expresión era de puro gusto, porque de inmediato ella volvió a sonreír mientras detallaba mi reacción. Estaba tan delicioso que ni siquiera me preocupé por tratar de ocultar ni un poco lo bien que sabía y lo mucho que lo estaba disfrutando, ni tampoco me importó el hecho de que ella había notado mi asombro incluso desde antes que comenzara a degustar el tan apetitoso platillo.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó antes de beber un poco de zumo.

—Si no te hubiese visto preparándolo, no habría creído que lo preparaste tú —comenté sin mirarla.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso pensabas que soy una niñata malcriada y holgazana que no sabe ni le gusta hacer nada? —cuestionó divertida.

—La verdad, sí.

Se quedó callada, inmóvil. Esta vez sí levanté la vista hacia ella y no supe cómo interpretar su expresión, escruté su rostro buscando alguna señal, pero no obtuve ninguna que me dijera que estaba pensando, ni como había tomado lo que acababa de decir. Se mantuvo tan inexpresiva que no podía leerla, ni tampoco adivinar lo que significaba su mirada, que me veía fijamente sin siquiera pestañear. Mantuve mis ojos en los de ella esperando que dijera algo, que por lo menos hiciera una mueca, pero no lo hacía. Estaba comenzando a ponerme ansioso cuando, luego de no sé cuánto tiempo, se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y volvió su atención al plato, como si fuese normal lo que le había dicho.

—Pues lamento decepcionarte —expresó con un tono de voz neutro.

Después, silencio. Aunque no era del todo incómodo, me impacientaba un poco cuando estaba con ella, quizás por tener el patético y estúpido deseo de poder tener una conversación con ella que fuese normal y amena.

—¿Vives sola? —las palabras salieron de mi boca sin pensarlo, pero al menos logré mantener la sorpresa bajo mi semblante serio y frío.

—Sí —afirmó sonriéndome tímidamente. Nos miramos y luego su atención recayó en mi plato, que ya estaba vacío—. ¿Quieres más?

Mis hombros se tensaron involuntariamente y desvié la mirada hacia la mesa sintiéndome algo avergonzado. La verdad era que quería, pero de repente mi lengua se negó a funcionar y las palabras se quedaron atoradas en mi garganta, no encontraba la manera de pronunciar un simple "sí", por lo que opté afirmando con la cabeza lentamente. Ella soltó una pequeña carcajada ante mi necedad y fue a servirme lo que acabé de comer con rapidez nuevamente.

Como era de esperarse, la azabache se negó a que la ayudase a lavar los trastes, porque según ella claramente le había "ordenado" que dejase todo tal cual estaba. Era tan testaruda que ni siquiera quise insistirle, por lo que me limité a limpiar la mesa y guardar las servilletas en su lugar. Luego fui hasta la librería que tenía en una esquina de la sala y tomé un libro de Stephen King que había comprado hace ya unas semanas y que hasta ahora no había tenido la oportunidad de dedicarle algo de tiempo. Desde el sofá en el que estaba echado podía ver a la perfección todo lo que hacía, ya que estaba justo frente a la cocina. La observaba por sobre el libro mientras estaba distraída y cuando se giraba hacia mí bajaba la mirada hacia las páginas fingiendo no prestarle atención a lo que hacía. Mientras tanto, ella terminaba de fregar y ordenar todo en su lugar (para mi sorpresa, colocó todo exactamente donde tenía que estar) y luego limpió las encimeras.

Habiendo finalizado su tarea se dirigió hacia mí, alcé la vista y nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

—Te sientes mejor, ¿verdad? —preguntó poniendo sus brazos en jarras, como una madre que le pregunta a su hijo si ya se siente bien.

—Sí —afirmé sin dejar de mirarla.

—Bien, ya mañana iremos a trabajar —se movió hasta uno de los muebles, tomó un abrigo beige y un pequeño bolso donde suponía tenía sus cosas, ¿desde cuándo estaba eso ahí? Ni siquiera lo había visto—. Iré a mi casa y aprovecharé de pasar por el cuartel para informarle a Erwin sobre tu mejoría —se puso el gabán, se guindó el bolso en un hombro y luego fue hasta la puerta, pero antes de abrirla volvió a mirarme—. Traeré la cena, no te duermas ni cocines nada. ¿De acuerdo?

Por un momento tuve la intención de responderle con un "sí, mamá", pero me contuve y sólo afirmé omitiendo la última palabra. Me sonrió una vez más y luego salió sin decir nada más. ¿Es que acaso no se cansaba de sonreír? ¿Le pagarán por ello? ¿O es que ya se dio cuenta que me gusta que lo haga? Esa mocosa estaba causando estragos en mí, lo hacía por más que tratase de ignorarlo y de hacer la vista gorda ante todo eso.

Me concentré tanto en la lectura que las horas pasaron con rapidez, sin que me diera cuenta ya sólo me faltaban unas pocas páginas para terminar el libro cuando fui interrumpido por unos suaves golpes en la puerta. Me levanté estirando mis músculos y luego me dispuse a abrir, ni siquiera tenía necesidad de preguntar quién era, sabía de sobra de quién se trataba. Del otro lado de la puerta estaba la joven azabache con una linda sonrisa en sus labios, que se apresuró a entrar sin siquiera pedirme permiso. Tsk, tenía que acostumbrarme, ¿no?

La seguí con la mirada y no pude evitar detallarla, se veía preciosa aunque su vestimenta era bastante sencilla: un jean oscuro y ajustado, un jumper muy parecido al mío aunque el de ella era gris (le quedaba bastante ancho, por cierto), la bufanda roja y esas botas del otro día. Ah, y un gorrito de lana negro. Se quitó su bolso y lo dejó sobre el mismo sillón donde estuvo temprano y después se dirigió a la mesa en la que puso un par de bolsas y una caja que trajo consigo.

—Traje pizza —caminó hasta la cocina, tomó dos vasos con hielo y volvió a la mesa mientras yo la miraba estático junto a la puerta—. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso te has congelado ahí? —preguntó viéndome con una ceja alzada sin comprender porqué me había quedado tieso como si hubiese visto a un fantasma. Aún manteniendo mi expresión vacía, por mi mente pasó un "no es eso, es sólo que a veces logras sorprenderme con lo osada y confianzuda que sueles ser" y que, para colmo yo no haga nada contra ello... Porque me siento a gusto con eso. Cuando notó que no tenía intención de responder volvió su atención a la caja sobre la mesa—. Ven, vamos a comer.

Me senté a su lado y comenzamos a comer lanzándonos de vez en cuando miradas de reojo con el persistente deseo de comenzar una conversación decente, pero que aparentemente ninguno de los dos sabía cómo.

—El capitán Erwin se puso bastante contento por tu mejoría —genial, al fin uno de los dos dejó la cobardía y dio el primer paso. Para mi desgracia, seguía siendo el cobarde por ahora—. Me mandó a decirte que ha mantenido tu trabajo al día y que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte —me sonrió—. Ah, y lamento si tardé, pero tuve que hacer otras cosas antes de volver.

—No te preocupes —hice un ademán con la mano para restarle importancia. Piensa Ackerman, piensa y dile algo, cualquier cosa—. Gracias por la cena… y por el almuerzo —bien, estás siguiendo el consejo de tu amigo y no estás actuando como un completo imbécil. Siéntete orgulloso de mí, Erwin.

Terminamos de cenar en mudez, ambos concentrados en comer y nada más. No nos habíamos levantado aun cuando decidí hablar.

—Sabes que no tienes que quedarte, ¿verdad? —mi voz hizo eco en el silencio que nos rodeaba—. Puedes irte si lo deseas.

La muchacha me miró con dureza, cruzando los brazos y frunciendo levemente el ceño.

—¿Quieres que me vaya? —abrí los ojos con sorpresa. Jodida actitud altanera y atrevida que siempre lograba descolocarme; habría preferido mil veces en esta ocasión tener al lado a esa Mikasa tímida y modesta. Tsk—. Me iré sin vacilar si me pides que lo haga.

 _¿Qué?_

Parpadeé un par de veces y desvié la mirada a cualquier otro lugar que no fuese ella. Mierda. ¿Ahora qué?

Un silencio incómodo se apoderó del ambiente, la tensión era tal que podía partirme en dos con tan sólo moverme un poco, por lo tanto, estaba paralizado con la presión de sus grandes orbes grises recayendo en mí sin pestañear. _"Díselo, dile que no quieres que se vaya, maldita sea",_ me gritaba mi subconsciente, pero mi orgullo no dejaba que mi boca articulase un simple "no". Tragué duro, esto era ridículo.

—¿Eso quieres o no? —insistió con la impaciencia palpable en su pregunta.

—No —logré responder con firmeza—… Pero puedes dormir en la otra habitación si quieres —agregué, pero de inmediato me arrepentí de haberlo dicho.

Justo cuando iba a retractarme de mis estúpidas palabras, tocaron la puerta e inevitablemente todos mis músculos se tensaron con tan sólo pensar en la persona que, a juzgar por la hora, seguramente estaba del otro lado. Me levanté de golpe y con grandes zancadas fui hasta esta y abrí.

Mierda.

Petra estaba a punto de entrar sin mi consentimiento justo cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Mikasa, que había desviado la atención de mí hacia ella. Juro que el tiempo y todo lo demás a mi alrededor pareció detenerse y desaparecer mientras ambas muchachas sostenían las miradas con un hilo invisible de confusión e incomodidad manteniendo una postura rígida y retadora. No tuve el valor de voltear a ver a la azabache ni de reojo, por lo que empujé levemente a Petra, salí y cerré la puerta detrás de mí aún con la respiración contenida y cada músculo de mi cuerpo tenso por el inesperado e infernal encuentro. Si las miradas mataran, esas dos estarían muertas en ese preciso momento, pero no sin antes asesinarme a mí. La peli-naranja me lanzó una mirada dura, su ceño fruncido y su mandíbula apretada me dejaban bien claro las ganas que tenía de, como mínimo, golpearme.

—¿Quién es ella? —preguntó de inmediato, su tono de voz me exigía una buena explicación.

" _Mi futura esposa",_ resonó una vocecita socarrona en mi cabeza. Tsk, ni de broma le explicaría la situación ahora.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —cuestioné con fastidio.

—No debería ser una sorpresa para ti el hecho de que venga a visitarte —contestó con reproche.

Pasé una mano por mi rostro exasperado, carajo, la suerte realmente se empeñaba en burlarse de mí una y otra vez. La veía fijamente con mi expresión fría y más severa de lo normal, ansiando desesperadamente que se diera la vuelta y se fuera sin hacer escándalo ni armar ninguna escena bochornosa. Los celos por razones obvias no podían formar parte de esta "relación", desde un principio ambos acordamos que fuese así, aunque ella solía olvidarlo a veces. Me mantuve callado, sin la intención de decir absolutamente nada.

—Al menos dime si te acuestas con ella.

—No, joder, Petra. Ya basta —gruñí con molestia lanzando una mirada hacia la ventana que estaba a mi derecha, comprobando que afortunadamente Mikasa no estaba allí observando la ridícula escena ni tampoco escuchando las preguntas acusadoras de la ojos miel.

Ella bufó y se removió inquieta.

—Sólo venía a decirte que mañana me iré de la ciudad por unas cuantas semanas, me han dado vacaciones y las aprovecharé para ir a visitar a mis padres —sentí un pequeño alivio ante estas palabras. Aún no tenía ni idea de cómo manifestarle mi complicada situación, de esta manera al menos me daría tiempo de pensar en algún modo para evitar que se cabree demasiado—. Quería despedirme de otra forma, pero veo que tienes compañía.

—Que tengas buen viaje —fue lo único que se me ocurrió decirle en un intento de acabar con eso cuanto antes.

Ella hizo una mueca que no se pareció nada a una sonrisa, se acercó a mí y antes de que pudiese evitarlo me envolvió en un abrazo. Maldije mentalmente a mi suerte sin siquiera corresponder a su agarre, mientras por otro lado rezaba para que me soltara y que por nada del mundo la azabache viese lo que estaba ocurriendo. Jamás había pasado por algo parecido y debía admitir que era realmente estresante y perturbador.

Volvió a tomarme por sorpresa cuando se separó de mí y depositó sobre mis labios un simple beso para luego voltearse, susurrar un "nos vemos luego" y por último alejarse con rapidez. Supongo que al final recordó que no estaba en posición de reclamar nada y decidió marcharse antes de que comenzara a actuar más a la defensiva por ello.

Suspiré y luego de reunir un poco de valor, entré y justo en ese momento Mikasa estaba justo frente a mí a punto de agarrar el bolso que trajo. Nos miramos y su expresión era casi tan seria como la mía, aunque ya había puesto ese escudo, esa coraza que no me permite ver más allá. ¿Estaba enojada? Tal vez. Se volvió y caminó hasta la escalera, deteniéndose al poner un pie en el primer escalón.

—No sabía que tenías novia —comentó en un tono neutro, sin hacerlo sonar como un reclamo.

—No lo es.

—Pues no parecía feliz de verme aquí contigo —añadió sin moverse, aún de espaldas a mí—. Esa chica estaba molesta.

—Tch, no lo estaba —volví a negar aun sabiendo perfectamente que Mikasa había notado el enojo de Petra en esos pocos segundos en los que sus miradas se cruzaron. Y comenzaba a pensar que ella estaba molesta también; sin embargo, no podía estar seguro de ello, su voz era indiferente y su postura tampoco me daba una respuesta referente a su humor.

No dijo nada más y subió las escaleras con presura. Pasé una mano por mi cabello con frustración y soltando una pequeñísima e inaudible maldición la seguí subiendo los escalones de dos en dos, pero ella caminaba tan rápido que cuando llegué al principio del pasillo, ya se había adentrado en la otra habitación. Fui a la mía y me encerré de un portazo.

—Esa mocosa… —siseé entre dientes caminando de un lado a otro mientras revolvía mi cabello y lanzaba blasfemias en susurros, me sacaba de quicio no tener el control de la situación y terminar actuando como un idiota, como un estúpido por la misma razón. No pude evitar que una ola de calor atravesara mi cuerpo, el mal humor haciendo su aparición en el momento menos conveniente. Me senté en la cama y escondí el rostro entre mis manos luchando por calmarme y no descargar la ira con el primer objeto inocente y desafortunado que encontrase en mi camino.

Pasó un buen rato hasta que sentí mi arrebato de rabia mermar y mi respiración volver a la normalidad; no obstante, la irritación estaba lejos de abandonarme. Dos golpes en la puerta me hicieron espabilar y dirigirme hacia esta con prisa, abriendo de golpe y clavando mis ojos fríos en la azabache, esa que era la causante de mi malestar.

—Te traje tus medi…

No la dejé terminar de hablar, sin ser realmente consciente de lo que estaba haciendo la tomé bruscamente por el brazo y la jalé hacia dentro cerrando la puerta de nuevo con fuerza. Ella jadeó de la impresión y me miró con asombro y confusión mientras yo la veía con el ceño fruncido y mis rasgos bastante serios. Hasta ese momento tampoco era consciente de lo cerca que estaba de mí, ni de lo vulnerable y descolocada que la había dejado por mi inusual actitud. Tenía la mente nublada, mi cuerpo se había desconectado de mi cerebro y raciocinio, actuando por puro impulso… Impulso de idiotez.

—Quiero que duermas conmigo —murmuré sin moverme ni un ápice ni dejar de verla a los ojos. Podía quedarme así por mucho tiempo, era agradable sentir su aliento tibio mezclarse con el mío y hacerme cosquillas en la piel.

De repente su expresión cambió por completo y su cuerpo se relajó, una sonrisa ladina se formó sobre sus labios, el color rojo tiñó sus mejillas y me miró con cierto brillo extraño en ellos. Un brillo de picardía y complicidad.

—¿Es esa una orden, capitán? —inquirió en tono burlón.

Apreté la mandíbula y la solté retrocediendo un paso, ahora también osa reírse de mí. Eso era inconcebible.

—Tch, haz lo que quieras —contesté cortante.

—Vale, me quedo contigo, pero primero debes tomar tus medicinas y dejarme colocarte las vendas.

—Al carajo con eso —sentencié en voz baja irritado.

Puso los ojos en blanco, negó con la cabeza divertida y desistió por completo con el tema, con rapidez comprendió que no valdría de nada insistir y menos si estaba colérico.

—No seas tan gruñón —dijo entre risas—. Sólo estaba bromeando—agregó apagando la luz, agarrándome por la muñeca y llevándome hasta la cama. Levantó el grueso edredón y se subió obligándome a hacer lo mismo. Se zafó de mí, se acomodó del lado izquierdo que ocupó la noche anterior y se arropó hasta la barbilla mientras se acurrucaba de lado.

Me quedé inmóvil por un instante, aturdido por lo que tanto ella como yo habíamos hecho, actué como un loco y aun así a la mocosa le causó gracia, no quería comenzar a cuestionarme cuál de los dos estaba peor de la cabeza. Me reprimí mentalmente por mi arrebato para con ella y sin querer pensar en nada más me metí bajo la cobija despacio sin perderla de vista. Por su parte, ella estaba muy quieta con los ojos cerrados, quizás tratando de ignorarme, no lo sé.

Me posicioné de frente a ella, bastante cerca para ser honesto, y me quedé así, acostado de lado observándola. La pálida luz de luna que se colaba por la ventana la iluminaba tenuemente, lo que me permitía detallar cada rasgo de su rostro como si quisiera aprendérmelos de memoria. Más rápido de lo que esperé su respiración se volvió lenta y pesada: se había quedado dormida.

Lentamente estiré un brazo hacia ella y con la yema de los dedos rocé su frente, sus cejas, su nariz, sus mejillas… Era tan suave y delicada que sentía que con tan sólo ese simple toque podría hacerle daño. Quité la mano dando un leve respingo cuando se removió un poco, y sentí que mi estómago dio un vuelco ante el hecho de que notase lo que estaba haciendo, el como la estaba observando.

Gigantesca fue mi sorpresa cuando arrugó el entrecejo y abriendo un poco sus somnolientos orbes, tomó mi mano y la puso suavemente en su cabeza justo sobre la oreja para luego volver a caer rendida en los brazos de Morfeo. Me quedé paralizado por unos segundos y al comprender lo que quería deslicé mis dedos por su cabello como si la estuviese peinando hacia atrás, suave y lentamente, una y otra vez. Sus labios se curvearon levemente hacia arriba y yo finalmente me permití relajarme y sonreír también… Estaba dispuesto a soportar que la mocosa me sacara de mis casillas y me volviera loco, además de buscar hasta debajo de las piedras la manera de hacerla feliz si al final del día podíamos terminar así por el resto de nuestras vidas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¿Qué tal estuvo? ¿Les gustó? ¡Yo espero que sí!**

 **Aprovecho para desearles a todos unas felices fiestas, y una feliz navidad también. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

_Las partes en cursiva son recuerdos._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Especial: Mikasa**

El día comenzó realmente diferente esa mañana, al fin el clima se dignaba a regalarnos un cielo despejado con el sol brillando con todo su esplendor. Hacía ya más de una semana que no era de esta manera y ya estaba comenzando a frustrarme el hecho de que mis pobres plantas no recibieran ni por un segundo la luz solar. Las regaba con rapidez mientras me golpeaba mentalmente por quedarme dormida, de no ser por su llamada para establecer el lugar de encuentro no me habría levantado a tiempo. Terminé de rosear mis Crisantemos morados (que recién sembré hace apenas unos días), me puse mi gabardina, tomé mi cartera y salí a la carrera de la casa, me mataría si llegaba con demasiado retraso.

Caminaba con presura por la acera regalándole cordiales sonrisas como saludo a los vecinos y conocidos que pasaban a mi lado. El repiqueteo de mis tacones sobre el pavimento no lograba distraerme de apreciar la belleza de mi estación preferida, me parecía fascinante el contraste de colores que adornaban las calles que para mi fortuna, eran casi todas las que se adornaban de estas tonalidades durante tres meses al año.

Cuando era pequeña, mi madre solía decirme que los árboles imitaban la luz del sol tornando sus hojas de lindos matices amarillos, naranjas y rojos para que nuestros días no fuesen grises y tristes cuando este era privado de siquiera aparecer. Desde ese entonces, esta temporada anual se volvió mi preferida. Me hacía recordarla, rememorar esas tardes en las que al fin (luego de tanto insistir) mamá me llevaba al parque para que saltara y corriera entre las hojas que danzaban por todos lados al compás de las corrientes de viento que las golpeaban.

Mi bufanda revoloteaba sin parar por la brisa que era fuerte y fría, lo que hacía una buena combinación con los fervientes rayos solares que mantenían mi piel tibia. Miré el pequeño reloj en mi muñeca: eran las nueve y quince, llevaba un cuarto de hora de demora. Mierda. Debía caminar más rápido, por mi propio bien.

Llegué a la floristería de mi amiga donde ella me esperaba con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. _"Bien, no está enojada",_ pensé sintiendo algo de alivio. Nos abrazamos con fuerza y nos besamos en las mejillas como era de costumbre saludarnos y sin perder más tiempo nos dirigimos al café donde usualmente solíamos comenzar nuestro día juntas. Sasha estaba de muy buen humor, caminaba risueña y la felicidad se le notaba hasta en el brillo de sus grandes ojos marrones.

—Estás muy contenta. ¿Ocurrió algo con Connie? ¿Algo que deba saber, quizás? —pregunté mirándola de reojo con picardía. Su felicidad debía ser gracias a él.

—Sí —contestó con emoción contenida—. Cuando lleguemos te contaré lo que sucedió.

—Pero puedes contarme mientras vamos —le pedí con un amago de puchero para tratar de convencerla. Ella negó con la cabeza haciéndome entender que aunque le insistiera, no iba a soltar nada aún. Yo preferí desistir porque sea lo que sea que haya pasado, sabía que me lo diría.

Las dos andábamos observando todo a nuestro alrededor; el centro de la ciudad es tan vivo, activo y lleno de buena energía que siempre que pasaba por esas calles (que era todos los días por mi trabajo) me embelesaba detallando y apreciando todo de ellas, desde el turista que las recorría hasta los pequeños comercios a los que solía ir a hacer las compras, añadiendo lo bonitas que se ven cubiertas de hojas secas pintando cada superficie y arbusto que formaba parte de estas. Salí de mi distracción cuando noté que mi compañera giró en una esquina contraria al lugar de destino, descolocándome por completo.

—Sasha, ¿te has vuelto loca? Vamos en dirección contraria —le dije caminando a su lado con mis ojos clavados en ella, pero la castaña seguía sin detenerse.

—Hoy iremos a un lugar diferente —alcé una ceja con incredulidad, el buen humor definitivamente causaba estragos en ella—. Es genial, quiero que lo conozcas.

Rodé los ojos con fastidio, ella mejor que nadie sabía lo mucho que me gustaba el café del sitio al que siempre íbamos, no me hacía falta probar otro porque tenía total seguridad que no sería mejor. Sin embargo, me dejé llevar por ella por el simple hecho de no querer arruinar el (casi) estado de levitación en el que estaba sumida, tanto, que ni siquiera hacía algún comentario ingenioso y ocurrente sobre los tipos guapos o las tiendas que pasábamos, incluso sobre el clima... Que estuviese tan callada y ajena a todo era bastante extraño en ella.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos cuando vi a las chicas sentadas en un banquito, las cuales se levantaron con un brinquito y corrieron hasta nuestro encuentro para recibirnos con un abrazo de oso, primero Christa y luego Hanji. Luego de pasar la emoción del saludo caí en cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo: " _¿qué demonios hacen estas dos aquí?"_ , me pregunté sintiéndome de pronto confundida. No era normal que las cuatro tuviésemos el día libre en el cuartel, ¿o sí? Bueno, de Sasha y Christa tal vez, pero Hanji... Ella sí tenía más responsabilidades que nosotras, no era muy común verla pasearse por ahí y menos un sábado, siendo uno de los días en los que había más actividad turística en la ciudad.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —pregunté poniendo los brazos en jarras y mirándolas con los ojos entrecerrados.

Las tres intercambiaron unas miradas de complicidad y luego posaron su atención en mí sonriéndome de oreja a oreja.

—Tenemos una sorpresa para ti —anunció Hanji rodeándome por el cuello con un brazo—. Vamos a tomarnos un café mientras te explico rápidamente de qué se trata.

Le lancé una mirada acusadora a Sasha por no haberme dicho nada y sin siquiera dejarme responder, en esa misma posición me arrastró hacia un cafetín que estaba justo frente al banco donde estuvieron sentadas esperándonos apenas unos minutos antes. Nos sentamos junto a la ventana y pedimos Cappuccino, los cuales nos fueron entregados casi de inmediato.

—¿Y bien? —pregunté con impaciencia, ya no podía esperar más para saber qué demonios era lo que tramaban.

Pude ver como las tres se removieron incómodas en sus asientos, sin saber exactamente cómo ni por dónde empezar. Mi mirada saltaba de una a otra, presionándolas para que hablaran de una vez por todas; Hanji suspiró resignada al notar que el trabajo pesado le tocaba a ella ya que las otras dos no tenían ni la valentía de despegar la mirada de sus cafés. La mayor de todas aclaró su garganta y después se giró hacia mí con una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro, una de esas que dan mala espina. La tenía justo al lado, por lo que también giré mi rostro hacia ella y entrecerré los ojos, desconfiando de esa sonrisa que mas que darme ánimos, me ponía los pelos de punta.

—Bueno, trataré de no dar muchos rodeos e ir directo al grano —comenzó a hablar con un tono de voz bastante serio—. Usé mi habilidad de convencimiento para persuadir a Pixis y le insistí en que esto no perjudicaría el tan esperado evento ni tampoco influenciaría de manera negativa en ello, por lo que poco a poco fue dando su brazo a torcer. Lo consultó con los demás organizadores a cargo y luego de analizarlo llegaron a la conclusión de que te darían este pequeño privilegio como recompensa de tan excepcional comportamiento ante esta situación —hizo una pausa. Juro que desde que empezó su discurso mantuve la respiración inconscientemente, mirándola sin siquiera pestañear. Ya quería que terminara de explicar, joder, esto no era para nada "ir al grano". Si no lo hacía en menos de un minuto moriría asfixiada—. No fue nada fácil, pero al fin y al cabo puedo decir con orgullo y satisfacción que logré mi cometido: te dejarán escoger tu vestido de novia siempre y cuando lo hagas hoy mismo… Y para eso estamos aquí, peque —se me tiró encima y me abrazó con fuerza—. Hoy es un día muy especial para ti y para nosotras, claro.

Mis pulmones quemaban y una sensación de mareo me golpeó de repente, tenía mis ojos abiertos de par en par y toda mi cara ardía. Estaba tan estupefacta que por más que quería decir algo no podía, ni siquiera logré corresponder el apretón que me dio como muestra de su apoyo y cariño. Se apartó de mí lentamente y tomándome por los hombros con ambas manos me miró con dulzura con un gesto casi maternal, queriendo hacerme entender que no estaba sola en esto. Posó sus manos ahora sobre mis cachetes dándome unas leves palmaditas para que saliera de mi asombro, parpadeé un par de veces y al fin pude permitir que el aire llenara mis pulmones.

—Hanji, chicas… Gracias —alcancé a decir abrazándola y ella me correspondió con la misma fuerza. Ellas me han apoyado desde el primer momento en todo este asunto, estaba infinitamente agradecida con las tres… Aunque especialmente con la mayor de todas, porque a pesar de que antes no éramos tan cercanas, al enterarse de todo me brindó todo el apoyo posible y ha estado conmigo en todo momento, alegando que podía confiar completamente en ella y que haría lo que estuviese a su alcance para ayudarme a darle el visto bueno a esto y de esa manera poder ser feliz con Levi. Gracias a esta situación pude encontrar en ella una amistad tan buena como la de Sasha y Christa. De alguna u otra manera, las otras dos se las arreglaron y se unieron a nosotras en un extraño pero agradable abrazo grupal.

—Ánimo, Mika —dijo Christa con voz suave—. Ya verás que esto no resultará ser tan terrible como piensas.

Hice una mueca como amago de sonrisa y tomé mi café tratando de contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Esto de la boda ha sido muy abrumador desde el principio por toda la presión que se puso sobre nuestros hombros, lo repentino que fue, el rechazo de Eren y Armin y la rivalidad que hay entre ellos, la inexistente relación entre Levi y yo; agregando su mala actitud, su insoportable silencio, sus miradas frías y severas, el desinterés de conocerme y de acercarse a mí, además el haberse negado a casarse a pesar de que una de las represalias que eso traería podía ser la muerte, me dejó bien en claro que él realmente no quería hacerlo… Cada vez que lo pensaba me daban náuseas, él jamás querría estar con una "niñata" como yo (sí, eso era para él).

Él nunca se habría fijado en mí, no en el sentido que ahora estamos forzados a asumir…Sin embargo, todos esos sentimientos de tristeza y derrota eran sustituidos por una muy agradable sensación de calidez que se expandía por mi pecho cuando él parecía dejar un poco de lado esa actitud apática sintiéndose así más cómodo en mi compañía, como si de a ratos se le olvidara mantener esa coraza que lo rodeaba permitiéndome acercarme un poco más a él. No era así todo el tiempo, pero era algo que solía suceder más a menudo durante nuestros últimos encuentros.

—Bueno, ya es hora de irnos —anunció Hanji levantándose—. Vamos niñas, ese vestido no se escoge solo.

Terminamos nuestro pedido, pagamos y caminamos por la calle en la misma dirección en la que íbamos al llegar. Las chicas conversaban entre ellas animadamente haciendo comentarios sobre las novedades del cuartel, sobre lo bonita que se veía así la ciudad, sobre la gran cantidad de turistas que nos visitaban en esa época, obviando por completo el tema que no dejaba de dar vueltas en mi cabeza y que me distraía al punto de no participar con ellas en la charla. Me limitaba a asentir y dar respuestas cortas si alguna se dirigía a mí para preguntarme cualquier cosa al azar con el fin de incluirme y que de esta forma dejara de pensar tanto, pero no podía dejar de volver a ese momento una y otra vez, aún lo recordaba como si fuese ayer.

 _Estábamos reunidos en el jardín del cuartel como era de costumbre al volver de nuestra guardia diaria, todos charlaban animados sobre las posibles salidas que podíamos efectuar el fin de semana. Ese era el tema preferido de los chicos._

— _Ya te dije que no iré._

— _Vamos Mikasa, no seas aguafiestas —me insistía Jean—. Es una salida en grupo no una cita, el hecho de que sea tu exnovio y que también vaya a la fiesta no significa que tú no puedas hacerlo —murmuró muy cerca de mi oído. Me alejé de él y le lancé una mirada de súplica a Eren que gritaba claramente un "ayúdame con esto, por favor"._

— _Jean, déjala en paz—le pidió Eren con un tono neutro sin intenciones de armar un escándalo, aunque ganas no le faltaban. Mi hermano adoptivo no se la llevaba nada bien con el aludido, por lo que no necesitaba demasiadas razones para arrebatar contra él y menos si se trata de algo relacionado conmigo._

— _El que tiene que dejarla en paz eres tú, Jaeger —contestó con enojo contenido._

 _Solté un suspiro mientras reunía las fuerzas necesarias para separar a esos dos cuando llegara el momento, pues sabía perfectamente cómo terminaría aquel intercambio de palabras._

— _Señorita Ackerman —me llamó una voz que no logré reconocer. Me volví hacia esta y vi a uno de los subordinados de Pixis mirándome con una expresión seria—. Su presencia es solicitada con urgencia en la sala de reuniones. Sígame, por favor._

 _Vi a Eren y este me miraba confundido, le sonreí para hacerle saber que estaría bien y que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse. Sin vacilar lo seguí recordando que me llamaban de esa manera para encomendarme alguna misión o tarea especial; a pesar de que generalmente lo hacían con algunos días de anticipación, no me pareció extraño, a decir verdad. Llegamos al lugar de destino y al entrar me sorprendí al ver a todas esas personas allí, pero no lo demostré ni un poco. Me senté y podía apreciar el peso de su atención en mí, debía ser un asunto bastante importante para que hubiese tanta tensión esparcida en la habitación en la que estábamos. Nadie decía ni una sola palabra, ¿a quién más esperábamos?_

 _Levanté imperceptiblemente las cejas al ver al capitán Levi entrar a la sala acompañado del capitán Erwin y Hanji, que lo seguían bastante de cerca con la preocupación claramente vigente en sus rostros. Se dejó caer en el asiento contiguo al mío y pasados unos cuantos segundos, Pixis comenzó con su ridículo discurso._

—… _Por lo que, se ha propuesto que usted y la señorita Mikasa Ackerman contraigan matrimonio con el fin de mantener, proteger y garantizar la continuación de la Raza Oriental —abrí mis ojos como platos con incredulidad y separé mis labios sin poder articular ni una sola palabra, lo único que pude hacer en mi notable estado de shock fue voltear a ver al hombre sentado junto a mí, que observaba al General con esa mirada implacable y cierto aire altanero, como si estuviese muy seguro que nadie podía ser capaz de obligarlo a hacer algo así._

 _Alcancé a salir de mi asombro cuando vi que Levi estaba a punto de encestarle un puñetazo a Pixis, me levanté rápidamente y me interpuse entre ambos para evitar que lo golpeara. El azabache me lanzó una mirada llena de furia y se dio la media vuelta abandonando el sitio dejando el sonido de un portazo detrás de sí, Hanji lo siguió y gritó su nombre un par de veces, pero se rindió cuando se dio cuenta que el Ackerman no iba a detener su camino. Ella dirigió su atención hacia mí y corrió a mi encuentro, abrazándome fuerte y susurrando "todo estará bien" una y otra vez por sobre mi hombro. Correspondí torpemente a su agarre y luego salimos de allí, ella me sostenía por la cintura temiendo que lo que acababa de pasar me afectara a tal punto de derrumbarme por completo. Sin embargo, eso no sucedió, simplemente mantenía una expresión seria y no quería ni podía decir absolutamente nada mientras por dentro sentía un gran dolor en mi pecho, tenía náuseas y unas terribles ganas de llorar, rezaba para que todo eso fuese sólo una pesadilla y rogaba poder despertar cuanto antes._

 _Mis piernas amenazaron con fallarme cuando salimos del establecimiento y vi a Eren y a Armin caminar hacia mí. El moreno observó con preocupación mi semblante pálido y descolocado, con sus grandes orbes verde olivo me pedía casi con desesperación una explicación de qué era lo que estaba sucediendo. Miré a Hanji y afirmé levemente con la cabeza, luego abracé a Eren con fuerza escondiendo mi cara en su pecho mientras unas lágrimas traicioneras comenzaron a salir sin que pudiera detenerlas. Por suerte ella entendió perfectamente lo que quise decirle y sin poder soportar más la mezcla de seriedad y ansiedad con la que mi hermano y el rubio la veían, comenzó a contar lo que pasó._

 _Los brazos de Eren me rodearon y me apretaron con fuerza mientras ella hablaba, podía sentir la velocidad y la furia con la que su corazón golpeteaba bajo su piel, aumentando su ritmo cada segundo que pasaba. Estaba muy enojado, lo noté sin la necesidad de mirarlo. La voz de Hanji se calló al terminar de explicar creando un silencio sepulcral; sentí cuando Armin se unía al encuentro desde mi espalda, envolviéndome los dos en medio de un abrazo de esos que nos dábamos cuando éramos pequeños y queríamos hacernos saber que siempre estaríamos juntos y que nos apoyaríamos sin importar lo que pase._

Lo acepté desde el primer momento, sabía perfectamente lo que implica tener que cumplir una orden sin importar su índole, así como también los sacrificios que deben hacerse por ello. Además, negarme no cambiaría nada, sería inútil y una total pérdida de tiempo.

Pasé las primeras noches en vela sin poder comer ni tener ánimos de salir ni a la puerta, pero después del accidente provocado por la anemia supe que no podía seguir actuando como una tonta, no podía seguir huyendo de ello, no podía seguir llorando hasta quedarme dormida como si eso fuese a resolver algo... Fue en ese momento que decidí que debía actuar y afrontar la situación como la adulta que era; si este es mi destino, de acuerdo, lo asumiría con toda la madurez y coraje posible.

Si la solución no era alejarme entonces lo era acercarme a él, lograr que me aceptara y me quisiera… Así como actualmente yo ya comenzaba a hacerlo.

Desde ese entonces pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo pensando en él, en cómo aproximarme y romper la burbuja invisible que lo rodeaba aislándolo de todo y todos a su alrededor, en cómo aprender a leer y adivinar qué era lo que tenía en mente y lo que sentía pero que no demostraba porque lo mantenía totalmente oculto bajo esa expresión fría e impasible; en cómo soportar que ni siquiera me dirigiese la palabra, limitándose a hacerlo únicamente para cosas muy puntuales y específicas. Sin embargo, debo admitir que con el paso de los días la convivencia se hizo un poco más llevadera, quizás luego de la golpiza que recibió comenzó a sentar cabeza y se resignó ante la idea de que debía hacerlo y punto.

Más rápido de lo que esperé llegamos a una boutique, no era consciente de ello hasta el momento en el que entramos y percibí un olor dulzón colarse por mis fosas nasales: el característico aroma de las rosas. Miré a mi alrededor, era una pequeña tienda con una decoración bastante romántica de corazones, flores y tela de color blanco y rosa pálido, que calzaba perfectamente bien con el tema en cuestión: crear un ambiente en el que se podría encontrar el lindo vestido de ensueño de una mujer que tiene como anhelo y deseo unir su vida con su persona amada.

Sentí la boca seca y mi corazón latir con fuerza en mi pecho, joder, jamás imaginé estar en una situación similar a los veintiún años de edad y menos bajo estas circunstancias.

De inmediato se acercó una señora mayor con una sonrisa amable que adornaba sus labios rojos carmesí; noté claramente como las chicas me miraron de soslayo, las tres lucían muchísimo más entusiasmadas que yo... Pues estaba segura que en mi rostro reflejaba claramente el pánico que sentía.

—Buenos días, bienvenidas. ¿Cuál de las cuatro señoritas es la afortunada?

Mordí mi labio inferior y alce la mano lentamente, supongo que "afortunada" era el peor adjetivo para describirme en ese momento. Me dedicó una sonrisa cariñosa y asintió sin despegar sus ojos de mí, quizás ver esta expresión de terror y nerviosismo en el rostro de las futuras esposas era más normal de lo que creía.

—Mucho gusto, me llamo Mary —se presentó tendiéndome una mano, la cual estreché.

—Soy Mikasa, el placer el mío —con un apretón deshicimos el saludo—. Ellas son Sasha, Christa y Hanji, mis amigas —las señalé a cada una e intercambiaron el mismo gesto con las manos.

—No te preocupes preciosa, aquí encontrarás el traje indicado para ti —afirmó para mí y nos hizo una seña para que la siguiéramos. Entramos a un pequeño salón donde había unos sillones, un gran espejo y una pequeña plataforma redonda frente a este—. Ustedes tres esperen aquí, la señorita Mikasa y yo volveremos enseguida.

Miré a las chicas con nerviosismo y ellas me regalaron un par de sonrisas de vuelta tratando de tranquilizarme, fui tras la mujer y me guió hacia una habitación igual de grande. Cuando vi a mi alrededor sentí que el aire abandonaba por completo mis pulmones mientras mi cabeza daba vueltas: el lugar estaba repleto de vestidos de todos los modelos posibles. Tragué duro, maldita sea, ¿cómo es posible que existan tantos? Incluso los colores variaban, amarillo, rosa y azul en tonos pasteles y pálidos, además del blanco. Mis ojos recorrían el lugar sin saber dónde fijar la atención entre ese montón de tela, hasta que la señora Mary hizo que la fijara en ella.

—Mikasa, ¿tienes una idea de lo que buscas? ¿Algún tipo de tela, color, corte…? —preguntó con suavidad.

—No —negué con un hilo de voz.

Asintió, me miró detallando mi figura con expresión pensativa y luego comenzó a escarbar entre la fila de trajes perfectamente acomodados y clasificados según el modelo, yendo desde los más extravagantes hasta los más sencillos.

Empecé a medirme vestido tras vestido, los cuales eran rechazados con un gran y rotundo "¡NO!" de mis amigas cada vez que salía a mostrárselos; cuando no eran descartados de inmediato, las muchachas lo evaluaban de tal manera que por el más mínimo detalle negativo que le encontrasen terminaba igual que los demás. Tras cada intento fallido, sentía la presión recayendo más en más sobre mis hombros al apreciar la mirada de preocupación de Hanji al ver un modelo que no les gustase, supongo que pensaba que no sería posible encontrar el indicado en tan solo día. Aunque no lo demostraba, luchaba para no sentirme decepcionada ni frustrada… Jamás pensé que escoger un maldito trapo sería tan difícil.

Cada vez que salía y me veía en el espejo no podía evitar pensar en él, en lo que pudiese pasar por su cabeza al verme así, en si le gustaría o no, en si lograría impresionarlo o no, en si pensaría que me veía hermosa, bonita, fea o si simplemente le daría igual… Mordía mi labio con ansiedad y sacudía un poco la cabeza para alejar todos esos pensamientos, ya estaba bastante estresada y pensar en Levi no era precisamente favorable ni conveniente en ese momento.

Perdí la cuenta de cuántas veces se repitió el mismo proceso. En varias ocasiones se creó una fuerte discusión entre las chicas pues en algunos casos a Christa y a Sasha les gustaba y a Hanji y a mí no y viceversa; sin embargo, todo ese escándalo terminaba siendo en vano porque juraron que no saldrían de la tienda hasta encontrar uno con el que todas estuviésemos de acuerdo. Comenzaba a sentirme agotada, las horas pasaban rápidamente y aún no teníamos ni siquiera un posible candidato.

—Este es uno de la colección nueva —dijo Mary sosteniendo un vestido—. Probemos a ver que les parece.

No le presté demasiada atención mientras me lo ponía, pero al salir, subirme en la pequeña tarima y verme en el espejo mis ojos brillaron y automáticamente se dibujó sobre mis labios una gran sonrisa.

El vestido era sencillo pero precioso: la parte superior era de un bonito encaje forrado que cubría mis hombros y mis pechos modestamente, pero a la vez los hacía estar ajustados y levantados. En la espalda tenía un profundo corte en V dejándola elegantemente expuesta sin parecer vulgar o inapropiado; en la cintura tenía una cinta con un discreto lazo detrás que se ajustaba resaltando lo pequeña y delgada que era, y a partir de este se encontraban una serie de botones que caían con armonía. Finalmente, la parte inferior estaba constituida por una suave tela debajo y una delicada tela transparente sobre esta para darle un poco más de volumen. Todo en un blanco impecable y con la medida adecuada como para no quedar corto ni tampoco para que arrastrara demasiado.

Era simplemente perfecto.

¿Él también creería lo mismo?

¿Me consideraría bonita con esto puesto?

Un silencio absoluto se adueñó del salón, por primera vez desde que llegamos ninguna había hecho un comentario de desagrado sobre lo que llevaba puesto. Me giré lentamente hacia ellas y las miré sintiendo algo de miedo por la reacción de mis amigas mientras rezaba internamente para que tuviese su aprobación.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco cuando las tres intercambiaron una mirada de satisfacción, sonriendo y asintiendo casi al mismo tiempo.

—¡Kyaaa, me encanta! —chilló Christa acercándose a mí con alegría. Observó la parte de arriba detallándolo muy de cerca—. Tus pechos quedan perfectamente levantados y firmes, y esa sencilla cinta en el medio resalta tu pequeña cintura. Además, el encaje hasta tiene pequeñas flores, sé que te encantan. ¡Voto a favor! —gritó levantando un brazo como seña de victoria.

—Gracias Christa —dije entre risas. Luego dirigí la mirada hacia Sasha sintiendo una terrible presión en el estómago cuando vi que esta se limpiaba rápidamente las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas. Mordí mi labio y contuve con todas mis fuerzas las ganas de llorar, no quería hacerlas pensar que me sentía mal con todo esto, al contrario…

—¿Qué? —preguntó tratando de disimularlo que acababa de pasar—. Se me metieron unas basuritas en los ojos —explicó.

Todas reímos y nos relajamos de sobremanera, ni siquiera nos habíamos dado cuenta de lo tensas que estábamos.

Nadie dijo que sería fácil escoger un jodido vestido de novia.

—Lo siento, es que nunca imaginé verte así tan pronto —se disculpó Sasha posándose frente a mí, me sonrió con dulzura negando con la cabeza divertida—. Tampoco imaginé que te verías tan hermosa.

—Sasha... —murmuré, mis ojos picaban y mi visión se hacía borrosa por las lágrimas que se aglomeraban en mis ojos

—Es discreto y sencillo pero a la vez elegante y bellísimo —agregó—. Perfecto para ti. ¡Voto a favor! —chilló borrando de su rostro todo rastro de nostalgia sustituyéndolo por emoción y felicidad.

Miré ahora hacia el lado derecho, desde donde Hanji me miraba fijamente.

—Sé lo que estás pensando. No te preocupes, sé que a Levi también le encantará —susurró en mi oído para que solo yo pudiese escuchar. Se alejó y me guiñó mientras el calor aglomeró en mi cara y mis orejas poniéndome roja como un tomate, mi corazón de repente se desbocó de tal manera que temía que saliera volando de mi pecho. Me sentía como una adolescente que se pone nerviosa ante la idea de verse con el chico que le gusta, menuda tontería.

—¡Voto a favor! —gritó Hanji riendo por lo abochornada que me había dejado con sus simples palabras. Todas reímos sintiéndonos aliviadas y felices por haber cumplido con nuestro cometido; al final las discusiones, los rechazos y el tiempo invertido valieron muchísimo la pena.

Le agradecí muchas veces a la señora Mary por su ayuda y la infinita paciencia que tuvo durante todas las horas que tuvimos allí, Hanji acordó con ella la forma de pago (que se negó a explicarme) y luego salimos de allí y fuimos a un restaurante japonés, el favorito de Christa. Mientras caminábamos, la mayor iba adelante conversando distraídamente con la rubia.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? —le susurré atenta a que la Zoe no escuchara—. Casi me da un infarto, Sasha.

—Lo siento —me susurró de vuelta entre risas—. Pero ella nos hizo prometerle que no arruinaríamos la sorpresa. Lamento haberte mentido, fue por un bien mayor.

—¿Lo de Connie tampoco era cierto?

—Así es. Tuve que inventar que sí había pasado algo con él para que no siguieras insistiendo, porque sabía que si lo hacías terminaría contándote todo —explicó encogiéndose de hombros.

Llegamos al restaurante y como de costumbre ocupamos una mesa junto al ventanal para poder ver hacia la calle. Todas pedimos nuestros platillos de Sushi preferidos, eran casi las tres de la tarde y moríamos de hambre.

—Chicas —Hanji llamó nuestra atención con seriedad—. Nadie puede enterarse de esto, ¿de acuerdo? No pueden saber que soy amiga cercana de ustedes, sobre todo Levi—pronunció esto último mirándome de reojo.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió la rubia con curiosidad.

—Confórmense con saber que no sería buena idea —contestó cambiando la expresión de seriedad por una más relajada—. Por cierto, a él le gusta mucho este sitio. La comida es muy buena y la decoración es tradicional, quizás le hace recordar sus raíces.

Abrí los ojos como platos y examiné disimuladamente el resto del lugar, lo menos que necesitaba era encontrarme con él aquí,ya había tenido demasiadas emociones fuertes y agregar otra sí que podría terminar de matarme.

—Hablando del capitán, hay algo que me causa intriga de él y me preguntaba si tú podrías decirme algo al respecto —dijo Christa en voz muy baja refiriéndose a Hanji. Fruncí levemente el ceño, recordando lo íntima amiga que esta era de él. Pequeño gran detalle.

—Dime a ver —sonrió de lado con suficiencia, como si conociera todos sus secretos.

—¿Alguna vez le has conocido alguna novia o algo así? Por más que intento no puedo imaginarlo con pareja por lo complicado que es.

Tomé el vaso de agua que estaba en la mesa y lo bebí todo de golpe, la verdad era que también me había hecho esa pregunta muchas veces antes pero hasta ahora no estaba segura de querer saberlo. Me gustaría descubrir todo acerca de él, todo sobre sus gustos y costumbres, su pasado y sus planes a futuro pero a la vez no me atrevía a indagar ni a averiguar nada por el estúpido miedo de no ser ni tener eso que a él le gusta de una mujer, de enterarme de alguna cosa desagradable que haya hecho en su pasado o que simplemente no me tome en cuenta para lo que quiera hacer en su futuro…

—Hmm… —Hanji se quedó callada pensando y al cabo de unos cuantos segundos arrugó el entrecejo—. No, no he conocido nunca a ninguna.

Christa hizo una mueca y Sasha levantó las cejas con sorpresa, ¿era eso posible? Parpadearon un par de veces e intercambiaron una mirada de confusión. No pude evitar sentir un poco de alivio; no, definitivamente no quería saber con quién ni con cuántas mujeres ha estado antes.

—¿Y si es gay? —pensó Sasha en voz alta. Al caer en cuenta de lo que había dicho, se tapó la boca con ambas manos y se encogió un poco mirándome con algo de remordimiento.

—No, no, eso jamás. Es solo que es muy reservado con todo lo que concierne a su vida privada —contestó la mayor con seguridad—. Además, si tuviese esa inclinación, Erwin ya me lo habría dicho —agregó riendo.

Las tres suspiramos aliviadas, de lo contrario sí que sería un problema.

—Fiuu, menos mal —dijo Christa haciendo un ademán con una mano para restarle importancia al tema.

—Hanji, ¿ya Mikasa te dijo que le gusta mucho ese enano? —preguntó la oji-marrón divertida.

—¡Sasha! —chillé lanzándole una mirada furiosa, se suponía que ese era un "secreto".

Hanji dejó salir una carcajada mientras la ojos azules negaba con la cabeza, la imprudencia de nuestra amiga no tenía remedio.

—Por supuesto que lo sé —respondió sonriéndome con picardía. Tragué con fuerza sintiendo mi cara arder en llamas literalmente. Mierda, ¿cómo sabía ella eso?

—¿Có-cómo sabes? —cuestioné en un susurro, casi que empujando las palabras para que pudieran salir de mi boca.

—Porque he notado cómo lo miras. Además, eres la única que ha podido soportar tanto tiempo su compañía —su sonrisa se ensanchó—. Nadie lo aguanta ni un día entero…

—Él… ¿Crees que él lo sepa? —la preocupación estaba claramente presente en mi voz, no puede ser que haya sido tan obvia. De seguro debe pensar que soy una tonta enamoradiza.

—Levi es muy observador, pero para serte sincera, no tengo ni idea si él sabe reconocer a qué se debe ese comportamiento. No sé si me entiendes…

—O sea, que quizás lo note pero no sabrá que actúas así porque te gusta —agregó Christa, que hasta ese momento había oído todo con atención.

Nos quedamos en silencio analizando la situación. Aún sentía mi cara arder y mi espalda comenzaba a dolerme por lo rígida que estaba.

Todo comenzó hace ya muchos meses, durante una misión especial que tuve que cumplir con Levi para escoltar a un miembro importante del gobierno que visitaba la ciudad. Fue la primera vez que me fijé en él, me llamó la atención su seguridad, lo inteligente y hábil que es, su firmeza y seriedad… Fue ahí cuando descubrí en él lo que no tienen los demás hombres de mi edad, ese aire de misterio que despertó mi curiosidad, interés e intriga por querer saber más. Sin embargo, nunca le di importancia a aquello que sentía ya que estaba segura que no estaba enamorada, sino que se trataba de una simple atracción…

Antes estaba segura, ahora ya no tanto.

—Aún no entiendo cómo pueden gustarte los hombres así, Mikasa —comentó Sasha con cierto reproche en su voz.

—¿Así como? ¿Mayores? —intervino Hanji con interés.

—Como él. Es tan obstinado y arrogante, siempre con ese aire de superioridad… Además de que lo inexpresivo, callado y frívolo que es, debe ser frustrante tratar de entablar una conversación con ese amargado enano y que él sólo te ignore o te responda con monosílabos…

Se calló de repente cuando la rubia le dio un codazo por el costado, la morena se quejó y la miró de reojo con molestia mientras la otra la veía con desaprobación.

—No tengo la culpa de que no me gusten los sujetos cabeza hueca como a ti —solté con dureza—. Perdóname por no interesarme por los idiotas que sólo presumen del dinero que gastan en alcohol y de cuántas mujeres se tiran cada fin de semana —hice una pausa y tomé aire sonoramente—. Y no me gustan "los hombres" así, sabes bien que sólo me gusta él…

—Vas a casarte con él, ya serás feliz… ¿O no? —arremetió con veneno. Fruncí el ceño y sentí sus palabras como un golpe bajo… El golpe de la realidad.

—No, Sasha. No basta con sólo gustarse, las personas se casan y son felices porque se quieren… Y eso es algo que obviamente él no siente ni sentirá por mí.

Cerré la boca de inmediato y bajé la mirada hacia un punto de la mesa, hablé demasiado. Me golpeé mentalmente, no quería hacer sentir mal a mi amiga por mis duras palabras pues era muy consciente de que me había pasado de la raya. Una terrible sensación de culpa me invadió, ella tenía razón, él era así y yo no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Una mesera se acercó con lo que ordenamos, le agradecimos y comenzamos a comer en mudez, cada una concentrada en lo suyo.

—Lo siento, Miki —habló luego de un buen rato con timidez—. No debí decir eso…

—Yo también lo siento —me disculpé forzando una pequeña sonrisa sobre mis labios.

—¿Cómo se han tomado los demás esto de la boda? —inquirió la de lentes llevándose una porción de comida a la boca.

—Pues… Eren y Armin lo detestan, pero tengo la esperanza de que tarde o temprano se acostumbrarán y lo aceptarán —respondí tratando de mantener la sonrisa, que debía parecer más un gesto torcido que otra cosa—. Los demás no lo saben, no deben ni imaginarlo.

Asintió lentamente con cierto aire pensativo, quizás tratando de hacerse una idea de cómo reaccionarían cuando se enterasen. No dudaba de que ya se hubiese corrido la voz en el cuartel, semejante evento no pasaría por debajo de la mesa por mucho tiempo. Me sentía un poco mal por no haberles dicho aún nada a los chicos, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo... Por suerte esa información todavía no ha llegado a sus oídos, estaba muy segura que se enojarían por ocultarles tan importante acontecimiento. Por otro lado, no podía permitir que lo supieran cuando fueran invitados a la ceremonia…

Mordí mi labio y me removí incómoda, les diría apenas los viera reunidos en el jardín.

—Jean va a ponerse como loco —comentó Christa mirándome con preocupación—. ¿Aún sigue buscándote?

Asentí y ella apretó los labios sin despegar sus brillantes ojos azules de mí.

—Está obsesionado contigo —agregó arrugando el entrecejo.

—No lo está.

—Sí, sí lo está Mikasa —insistió esta vez Sasha con firmeza. La miré y en sus ojos vi la misma inquietud que en la rubia.

—¿Jean? ¿Jean Kirstein? —habló Hanji con las cejas ligeramente levantadas con sorpresa. Las tres asentimos—. ¿Salías con él?

—Sí, fuimos pareja por seis meses —me sentía muy incómoda hablando al respecto.

Jean... Por insistencia de las chicas decidí darle una oportunidad, durante esos seis meses traté de verlo como un auténtico novio pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo me quedaba cada vez más claro que no podía quererlo como él a mí, no correspondía sus sentimientos más allá de la amistad. Rompimos hace dos meses cuando me sinceré y le conté lo que de verdad sentía, pero él alegó y juró que no se rendiría y que algún día lograría que lo quisiera de verdad… Era un buen hombre, pero no el indicado para mí. Desde ese entonces traté de alejarme para evitar en lo posible seguir aumentando esa ilusión, aunque era casi imposible porque nos movíamos en el mismo entorno de trabajo y teníamos los mismos amigos en común. Que complicado, ¿no?

—Por lo menos te hubieses acostado con él, Mikasa. Así habrías dejado de ser una mojigata santurrona —comentó Sasha riendo, Christa rodó los ojos y Hanji casi escupió el trago de jugo que acababa de tomar—. De acuerdo, acepto que no te hayas acostado con el idiota de Jean, pero no te perdono el que no te hayas tirado a los demás sujetos que te desean y que están buenísimos.

Y ahí vamos de nuevo…

—Ya te dije que ni Jean ni ningún otro ha logrado atraerme en ese sentido —dije con fastidio, ya no sé cuántas veces me echaba en cara el hecho de no haber tenido sexo con Jean y peor aún, el hecho de seguir siendo virgen.

Se quedó callada por unos segundos hasta que…

—¡Oh Dios, tu noche de bodas! —exclamó como si de repente hubiese recordado algo importantísimo—. Tienes que comprarte algo sexy, quizás una linda ropa interior de encaje rojo o negro…

—Ni hablar —la interrumpí sintiendo como mis mejillas ardían.

—Oh vamos, Mikasa —se quejó haciendo un puchero—. Yo te lo compro, será mi regalo de matrimonio —me sonrió de forma pícara y luego asintió decidida, iba a hacerlo, cuando tenía esa determinación en sus ojos no había nadie que la detuviese—. Por cierto, acuérdate de todo lo que te he explicado acerca del sexo y de lo que tienes que hacer…

—Sí, sí, ya sé. Que me proteja, que relaje la pelvis, que al principio duele pero ya luego no, que le bese el cuello, que le susurre y le diga cosas sucias al oído, que me deje guiar por él, que no me niegue a nada, que no aparente estar muy nerviosa, que me deje acariciar todo el cuerpo y toquetear donde sea, que no me de asco ni vergüenza hacerle oral porque los vuelve locos… ¿Se me olvidó algo? —recitaba cada cosa como niño atosigado que le repite a su madre lo que aprendió para que lo deje en paz. Ella sonrió de oreja a oreja y asintió con orgullo.

—Estoy segura que luego que lo pruebes te vas a volver una adicta al sexo —dijo con sagacidad—. Y te arrepentirás por no haberlo practicado sino hasta tus veintiún años.

Esta vez fui yo la que rodó los ojos mientras ellas reían a todo pulmón, mi cara quemaba tanto que tuve que desviarla para que no lo tonaran demasiado. Estaba ya acostumbrada al tema del sexo, Sasha y Christa tenían una vida sexual muy activa y siempre hablaban de ello, y aunque yo era inexperta y hasta entonces no lo había probado no lo consideraba para nada un tabú, al contrario, era algo que sin duda alguna me parecía fascinante y me llamaba muchísimo la atención. Sin embargo, en todo ese tiempo no había aparecido un ejempla rmasculino que despertara en mí ese apetito sexual que desde el inicio de la adolescencia comenzaba a hacer estragos en nuestras hormonas, no era así hasta que…

Un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo al recordar ese día en la casa de Levi cuando le apliqué la pomada en su magullado cuerpo, cuando mis dedos rozaron su piel sentí que me quemaba ese simple y aparentemente inocente toque, las yemas de mis dedos ardían y una especie de corriente eléctrica viajaba desde allí hasta mi estómago. En un momento muy fugaz levanté un poco la mirada y vi en sus orbes un brillo extraño que centellaba con fuerza mientras él seguía con sus ojos fijos en el recorrido que hacían mis dedos sobre su abdomen sin siquiera pestañear. A partir de ese jodido momento cada vez que pensaba en sexo se repetía en mi cabeza esa escena, recordaba esa mirada llena de deseo que aprecié en él, pensaba en sus perfectos y firmes abdominales, la profunda V que marcaba el camino hacia lo prohibido, sus contorneados brazos y su ancha y fornida espalda…

Después de eso, cada vez que lo tenía cerca me ponía nerviosa y mi cara ardía al no poder evitar esas imágenes bochornosas que no podía sacar de mi mente ni a patadas. A veces, cuando esto sucedía rehuía de su mirada con el temor de que con ver mis ojos pudiese adivinar lo que cruzaba por mi mente. No obstante, cada vez me gustaba más tenerlo junto a mí y ni hablar del contacto con su piel…

Tragué duro cuando sentí ese cosquilleo en mi vientre y en mi entrepierna, parpadeé un par de veces y volví mi atención al discurso que Sasha daba en ese momento.

—… Y eso fue lo que pasó con Connie —terminó de decir.

—¿Qué? Lo siento, yo… No te escuché —dije apenada.

—Resumen: Sasha y Connie aún no son pareja formal porque el muy idiota aún no se atreve a pedírselo —dijo Hanji divertida, reí con ellas y Sasha hizo un puchero con fingida decepción. Pagamos la cuenta y salimos del establecimiento.

—Chicas, tengo que irme —anunció Christa—. He quedado con Reiner y no quiero llegar tarde.

—¡Vais a follar! —chilló la castaña guindándosele por el cuello.

—¡Sasha! —gritamos las tres al unísono sintiendo las miradas de confusión de las personas que pasaban cerca de nosotras.

—Por cierto Mika, no hagas planes para el otro sábado —me dijo la ojos azules con entusiasmo y yo la miré confundida—. Te haremos una despedida de soltera.

Abrí los ojos como platos, ni en mis sueños más locos se me habría ocurrido que podían hacer algo así. Estaba a punto de protestar pero las palabras no lograron salir de mi boca al distraerme con la carcajada que soltó Sasha mientras apreciaba mi cara de espanto.

—Calma, será una pequeña reunión a la que solo asistiremos nosotras. La pasaremos genial —dijo sonriendo malévolamente. Lo consideré por un momento, bueno, si era una "reunión" sencilla como la que tuvimos hoy en la tarde, ¿qué podría salir mal?—. Eres la primera que se casará, no es para menos.

—Está bien —acepté sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

—Nos vemos en el cuartel, las quiero chicas —Christa nos dio un par de besos en los cachetes y se fue con presura.

Una cuadra más tarde nos despedimos de la imprudente de mi amiga, que se alejó corriendo al recordar que tenía que cubrir el turno de la tarde en la floristería. Miré mi reloj y negué divertida con la cabeza al ver que ya eran más de las cuatro de la tarde, sus padres iban a matarla. Muy amablemente Hanji se ofreció a acompañarme a casa, acepté y las dos anduvimos conversando y riéndonos al rememorar los momentos graciosos del día. En menos de media hora ya habíamos recorrido gran parte de la ciudad llegando a la zona donde vivía.

—Hanji… —murmuré metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de mi gabardina y volteando a mirarla.

—Sí, dime —habló sosteniendo una sonrisa resplandeciente.

Mordí mi labio y me esforcé por no desviar la mirada, tenía que decírselo, si me lo guardaba probablemente ni siquiera conseguiría dormir y la preocupación crecería al punto de hacerme volver al estado de depresión y frustración que tuve al comienzo de todo. Me detuve y tomé aire sonoramente, tenía que soltarlo de una vez por todas y la persona perfecta para desahogarme era Hanji, nadie mejor que ella conocía a Levi (aparte de Erwin, claro) por lo tanto podría entender con más claridad mi ansiedad e inquietud.

—Yo… Yo tengo mucho miedo —dije lo más audible posible, la voz ni siquiera quería salir.

—Aw, preciosa —dijo con dulzura—. No es para menos, cualquiera lo tendría. Te da miedo su mirada, ¿cierto? Todos dicen que es de terror —trató de bromear.

—No se trata de eso —dije riendo levemente—. Es solo que… Siento miedo de que él no me acepte ni quiera estar conmigo. No tenemos otra salida Hanji, tenemos que afrontar esto juntos pues de nada servirá que solamente yo desee intentarlo —hice una mueca, tenían un sabor muy amargo esas palabras—. En una ocasión me dijo que creía que era una niñata y siempre me llama mocosa, además la mayor parte del tiempo se muestra tan distante y desinteresado… ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago para que deje de comportarse así conmigo? ¿Para que no me vea como una niña?

Hanji dejó salir un pesado suspiro y luego de estar pensativa durante unos cuantos segundos, habló.

—Primero que nada no debes preocuparte por lo de mocosa, eso se lo dice a todos los que son menores que él. Segundo, me pone muy, muy feliz saber que estás pensando con sensatez y que estás viendo todo desde otro punto de vista, desde el principio tuve fe en ti y confié en que no eres la típica chiquilla llorona y malcriada. Tercero, no eres ninguna niñata, eres una mujer bastante independiente y madura y estoy muy segura que él se dará cuenta de ello más rápido de lo que piensas —me sonrió tiernamente y puso una mano en mi hombro apretándola un poco—. Y cuarto, eres una chica muy especial, Mikasa. Levi es un hombre muy orgulloso y testarudo, pero ¿sabes qué? Ni siquiera el idiota más orgulloso y testarudo del mundo podría evitar el hecho de enamorarse de esa bonita sonrisa tuya y de lo encantadora que eres. De nada le servirá construir mil murallas a su alrededor para que no te acerques, será inútil porque él mismo querrá romperlas cuando sea él quien se muera por estar a tu lado —pequeñas gotitas tibias y saladas corrieron por mis mejillas, ella las limpio con sus pulgares y yo le sonreí—. Sólo sé tú misma, demuéstrale la seguridad que tanto te caracteriza y ofrécele tu cariño y dulzura y verás cómo no podrá resistirse a ello.

Asentí lanzándome hacia ella para darle un beso en su mejilla y luego abrazarla con fuerza, me correspondió con calidez y nos separamos un instante después.

—Gracias, gracias por todo…

—No es nada, ambos son mis amigos y quiero lo mejor para ustedes, sobre todo que sean felices —volvió a sonreírme—. Por cierto… ¿Ya te besó? —preguntó en un susurro como si estuviésemos a punto de compartir el más grande de los secretos.

—No —contesté haciendo un puchero y encogiendo mis hombros.

—Ese imbécil… —murmuró entre dientes. Reí y completamos el resto del camino hasta mi casa, despidiéndonos frente a esta.

Entré, puse las llaves sobre la mesa y las comisuras de mis labios se alzaron involuntariamente cuando vi con ternura los girasoles acomodados en un florero en el centro de esta. Estaban ya casi complemente marchitos pero no quería quitarlos aún, los adoraba por ser mis flores favoritas y porque me los había regalado él.

Fui hasta mi habitación y me quité la ropa con rapidez, estaba agotada y necesitaba ducharme cuanto antes. Salí veinte minutos después, rebusqué en un cajón de mi guardarropa algún pijama cómodo y abrí mucho los ojos cuando vi mi conjunto de algodón rosa de conejitos blancos, lo agarré y sonreí tontamente al recordar lo que ocurrió aquella mañana.

 _Abrí los ojos con pesadez, la claridad que entraba por la ventana me sacó del sueño profundo en el que estaba incluso antes de que sonara la alarma. Parpadeé un par de veces reconociendo que no estaba en mi habitación, pero cuando quise moverme e incorporarme me quedé paralizada al notar un peso extra en mi cintura y la calidez de una respiración que rozaba con regularidad mi cuello. Mi corazón dio un vuelco y comenzó a andar desenfrenadamente cuando recordé que había dormido con Levi luego de que me lo pidiera, el mismo que en ese momento me tenía firmemente rodeada con uno de sus brazos manteniéndome muy pegada a su cuerpo. A pesar que estaba muy quieta temía despertarlo con el sonido de mis latidos que eran tan fuertes que resonaban en mis oídos, cada vez que sentía su aliento tibio contra mi piel un cosquilleo se apoderaba de mi vientre y mi cara estaba encendida a más no poder._

 _Bajé un poco la mirada y a pesar de comprobar que aún estaba vestida, era imposible evadir el montón de sensaciones y emociones que me provocaba el tenerlo cerca… Me encantaba su cercanía, sí, pero por otro lado me confundía el que me haya abrazado así sosteniéndome como si realmente no quisiera que me alejara de él._

 _Tomé aire y reuní valor para salir de la cama: tomé su brazo con sumo cuidado y lo alcé un poco pero apenas me moví para separarme, el azabache gruñó y volvió a aferrarse a mí hundiendo la nariz en mi cuello y aspirando mi aroma. Se acomodó pegándose un poco más a mi espalda y jadeé sosteniendo la respiración cuando sentí la dureza de su entrepierna presionándose contra mis nalgas. Mordí mi labio inferior y traté de calmarme, "no te pongas tan nerviosa", me repetía mentalmente recordando las palabras de mi amiga._

 _Decidí quedarme a su lado, porque si me movía de nuevo estaba segura que se despertaría y se apartaría de inmediato de mí… Y no quería eso. Sonreí cerrando los ojos y me concentré en disfrutar de él, de la excitación que me provocaba su cuerpo contra el mío, del calor que me brindaba en ese frío día de otoño y del delicioso olor varonil que desprendía deseando embriagarme con él._

 _No sé cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que sonó la alarma, me hice la dormida y me quedé inmóvil aun cuando el molesto aparto no dejaba de sonar, dándole tiempo de despertarse y salir de la cama primero. Luego lo hice yo cuando oí que cerró la puerta del baño, atravesé la habitación con prisa y fui a la otra estancia para ducharme y prepararme para otra jornada laboral._

Había pasado ya una semana desde que eso sucedió y todavía mi pijama conservaba su olor como si hubiese sido ayer. Aún estaba limpia por lo que me la puse, me subí a la cama cubriéndome con la colcha y abrazando una almohada. Era muy temprano para dormir, pero la fatiga que tenía era tan grande que mis párpados pesaban y mi cuerpo pedía a gritos descansar cuanto antes. Cerré los ojos y pensé en él sintiendo un montón de mariposas en mi estómago, dormiría con su agradable aroma acompañándome esta noche.

* * *

 _Hola, holaaa. ¿Qué tal están? ¡Yo espero que bien!_

 _Un capítulo bastante especial, ¿eh?  
Quizá muchos lleguen a pensar que le aplico mucho OoC a Mikasa, peeeero quiero aclarar algo antes de que así sea.  
Antes de empezar a escribir sobre esta parejita, era una lectora compulsiva. Y debo admitir que llegó un punto en el que me sentí algo cansada de leer siempre a una Mikasa perdidamente enamorada de Eren, u obsesionada con él, o demasiado apegada al hecho de protegerlo. Por lo que, cuando comencé esta historia, sentí la gran (grandísima) necesidad de hacer algunos cambios. Como se pueden dar cuenta en este capítulo, ella quiere a Eren (por supuesto que sí, de eso no hay duda) pero lo hace "sanamente", pues sus sentimientos netamente amorosos están dirigidos a Levi. Por eso es que ella actúa así con él, como lo haría con su hermano en la serie/manga.  
También se preguntarán por qué ella tampoco es seria y frívola. Pues, seré muy honesta: quise jugar un poco con eso para darle ciertos dolores de cabeza a Levi (sí, así como lo leen xD). Me pareció atractiva la idea de que ella no sea su igual (como lo es normalmente), sino su opuesto. Que él se partiera el coco pensando cómo lidiar con esa muchacha que es tan diferente a él en ciertas cosas (porque sí, ya sobre la marcha se darán cuenta de que no son DEL TODO distintos) me convenció y bueno, acá tienen el resultado. A mí particularmente me gustó que así fuese, porque le da un toque diferente e interesante. Espero que también sea de su agrado, como lo es para mí._

 _Sin más, me despido._

 _Muchísimas gracias por leer, ¡y feliz año para todos! :)_


	12. Chapter 12

Era lunes por la mañana, un típico día de esos en el que todos emprenden su rutina con la pereza haciendo peso e impidiendo el hecho de darle inicio con entusiasmo a otra semana de otoño. Yo siempre solía culpar al clima de esta estación, porque por alguna razón era más difícil levantarse en las mañanas nubladas y frías; consideraba que era una diabólica invitación para seguir durmiendo y flojeando envuelto entre cómodas sábanas en vez de ir a trabajar. Sin embargo, ese no era mi caso ya que siempre me obligaba a levantarme muy temprano incluso cuando no tenía ni las más mínimas ganas de siquiera moverme… Lo que a veces (por no decir siempre) me provocaba un humor de los mil demonios.

Ese lunes llegué al cuartel con diez minutos de anticipación por petición de Erwin, no pasó a buscarme como de costumbre porque tuvo que estar allí más temprano de lo usual.

Entré a mi oficina y lo vi sentado en una de las sillas frente a mi escritorio y de espalda a la puerta, caminé y me dejé caer en el asiento que me correspondía como "jefe" de aquel lugar. El rubio despegó la vista de unos documentos que tenía en las manos y optó por tomar una posición más relajada.

—Buen día, ¿qué tal estás hoy? —me saludó.

—Bien, normal. ¿Tú? —posé mi codo en el reposabrazos de mi silla y a su vez apoyé la mejilla en mi mano empuñada.

—Pues, no me quejo —se encogió de hombros y me tendió los papeles—. Necesito tu ayuda con esto. Tengo ir a una reunión que probablemente abarcará todo mi día, y me preguntaba si podías revisarlos por mí.

—¿Son los reportes del fin de semana de tu grupo? — él asintió, los tomé y los ojeé por encima—. Claro, yo lo hago.

—Cuando regrese paso por acá para recogerlos y llevarlos yo mismo al archivo.

—De acuerdo —los coloqué sobre el escritorio. Estaba a punto de comenzar cuando sentí aún el peso de su mirada sobre mí, alcé la cabeza y lo vi interrogante ante ese extraño brillo en sus ojos y esa pequeña sonrisa sobre sus labios, que por cierto no tenía ni la menor idea a qué se debía.

—Salgamos el sábado a beber y embriagarnos como en los viejos tiempos —dijo ignorando la pregunta silenciosa que le hacía con mi expresión por su extraña actitud.

—Apenas es lunes y ya estás pensando en la farra del fin de semana… Debería darte vergüenza, Erwin —me burlé con fingida decepción.

—Sólo estoy algo nostálgico —comentó riendo un poco mientras yo alzaba una ceja—. No me mires así, joder, Levi.

—¿Qué mierda te pasa? —no pude obviar el tono de sorpresa y ansiedad en mi voz, no era para nada normal oír al inmutable y calculador capitán Erwin decir cosas como esas.

—El imbécil que es como mi hermano va a casarse y ya no podré compartir con él como de costumbre —contestó con pesar.

—Tch, el hecho de tener un anillo en mi dedo y un maldito papel que cambie mi estado civil de forma legal no significa que vaya a cambiar mi vida.

Fruncí el ceño al escuchar el "PFFFF" y la escandalosa carcajada que soltó Erwin apenas terminé de decir aquello. Reía sin parar, tanto, que llegó al punto de tener que inclinarse levemente y detenerse a duras penas para librarse del dolor en el abdomen causado por la falta de aire. Puse los ojos en blanco y bufé con fastidio, ni de coña iba a permitir que Mikasa me manipulara y mucho menos que me impidiera salir o hacer cosas que eran habituales para mí, esas que eran parte de mi día a día… Y de mis fines de semana.

No le encontraba la gracia. Tsk, ¿acaso eso formaba parte de estar casado? ¿Tener que cambiar mi estilo de vida sólo porque a ella no le guste lo que hago?

Eso sería totalmente patético y humillante.

—Con Mikasa al lado ni siquiera vas a querer hacerlo —prosiguió ya más calmado—. Vas a preferir mil veces quedarte en casa arrullado entre sus brazos que salir así sea a la esquina.

—Cállate —ya comenzaba a irritarme—. Eso es ridículo.

Estuvo a punto de decir algo más cuando el sonido de la puerta abrirse de golpe atrajo toda nuestra atención. Apreté los dientes al ver a la mocosa detenerse en el umbral con una mezcla de asombro y vergüenza en su cara con sus grandes ojos grises abiertos de par en par puestos en mi acompañante.

Él se levantó lentamente sin pestañear como si estuviese viendo a un fantasma parado justo delante de sus narices; estaba seguro que la sorpresa no cabía en sí, las únicas dos personas a las que le permitía entrar de esa manera eran a él mismo y a Hanji. Por su parte, ya era la segunda vez que la azabache irrumpía de esa manera en mi oficina, no obstante, era la primera vez que lo hacía en presencia del rubio. Ni siquiera recordaba por qué demonios le dije que, por tratarse de ella, podía entrar sin tocar. Menuda idiotez.

" _Que momento tan oportuno para llegar"_ , ironicé en mi mente mirándola fijamente sin moverme ni cambiar mi expresión de seriedad.

Ella reaccionó un par de segundos después y con un lindo color rosáceo en su rostro hizo el saludo formal como es obligatorio al estar frente a un superior.

—Discúlpeme capitán, no debí entrar así, yo… —balbuceaba, pero se calló al ver como Erwin le sonreía y negaba divertido con la cabeza.

—Buenos días, Mikasa —la saludó con suavidad.

—Buenos días —logró hablar sin tanto nerviosismo esta vez.

—No te preocupes por haber entrado así. No son necesarias tantas formalidades, no para ti —estas simples palabras provocaron que el rubor se extendiera hasta sus orejas e incluso cubriera un poco su nariz—. Puedes omitir también el saludo, al menos ante mí.

Mikasa abrió y se cerró la boca de inmediato sin saber qué decir. Parpadeó un par de veces y asintió formando una pequeña sonrisa sobre sus labios mientras relajaba un poco la postura rígida que había mantenido desde que entró.

—Gracias, capitán.

—Erwin. Llámame Erwin.

No pude evitar levantar las cejas con asombro ante tal escena, él nunca se comportaba así con nadie a excepción de la cuatro ojos. Siempre (al igual que yo) mantiene ante los subordinados una actitud seria e intimidante, jamás lo había visto actuar de esta manera con algún otro miembro del cuartel... Era imposible no sorprenderme. Quizás debería comenzar a tomarme en serio el hecho de que Erwin realmente la consideraba como su… cuñada, como parte de su familia. Joder, eso sonaba demasiado extraño.

—Levi —su voz firme me sacó de mis pensamientos con una patada, fijó sus ojos azules en mí y esbozó una sonrisa burlona que por suerte la muchacha no pudo ver—. Gracias de antemano por la ayuda. Que tengan un feliz lunes.

Y sin decir nada más, se fue dejando detrás de sí a una Mikasa aturdida y a mí con una rara sensación recorriéndome el cuerpo. Apenas cerró la puerta, la azabache dejó salir aire sonoramente y yo posé mis ojos en ella aún sin inmutarme, había permanecido muy quieto y callado hasta ese entonces. Sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón que desconocía, por primera vez a ella no pareció intimidarla en lo más mínimo, al contrario: me regaló una sonrisa lo suficientemente amplia como para mostrarme sus perfectos dientes blancos mientras recortaba la distancia que nos separaba con grandes zancadas.

Arrugué el entrecejo casi imperceptiblemente siguiendo con la mirada cada gesto y movimiento que hacía hasta que se detuvo junto a la silla que ocupó Erwin y se sentó sin apartar sus orbes de los míos. Había algo en ellos, algo… diferente. Brillaban de esa manera tan bonita y particular, pero en ese momento pude notar algo más. Su rostro lo percibí radiante, más jovial, con un semblante tan relajado, alegre y al fin sin rastro de las ojeras que todos los días anteriores fueron una sombra que resaltaba mucho en su pálida piel. Su cabello… ¿Lo había cortado? Hmp, no, no era eso. Sus labios tenían un precioso color rosáceo al igual que sus mejillas a pesar de que no tenía ni una pizca de maquillaje en su rostro.

Perfecta. Esa era la palabra adecuada para describirla.

Y ese lunes ella lucía más hermosa que nunca.

Bajé un poco más la vista y sonreí internamente al ver que estaba usando mi abrigo, ni siquiera me acordaba que se lo había quedado. Por primera vez no tenía en su cuello esa molesta bufanda roja y mi atención se detuvo allí, en un fino collar de plata que descendía por su garganta escondiéndose bajo su ropa hasta llegar a… Sus agraciados y redondos pechos que quedaban tortuosamente ajustados en su uniforme.

Tragué duro. Mierda.

Me golpeé mentalmente y de inmediato desvié la atención a la pila de papeles que estaban sobre mi escritorio. Los tomé y comencé a ordenarlos mientras hacía un gran esfuerzo por concentrarme pero por más que quería hacerlo, no podía. Mi subconsciente me pedía a gritos alzar de nuevo la cara para observarla, detallarla y deleitarme de toda ella como si fuese la Octava Maravilla del Mundo la que tuviese a un metro de distancia.

—¿Qué haces? —habló al fin.

—Revisando estos informes, son de Erwin —contesté con un tono de voz neutro sin interrumpir mi tarea.

—¿Puedo ayudarte?

Alcé la mirada hacia ella y vi que tenía ambos codos apoyados sobre la mesa y su barbilla acunada entre sus manos, adornaba su carita con una pequeña sonrisa y algunos mechones de su flequillo caían sin cuidado sobre sus ojos. Asentí lentamente sumergiéndome en esos pozos grises que se me hacía imposible de ignorar, notando que definitivamente ese día estaban más lúcidos que en todas las ocasiones anteriores. De pronto sentí curiosidad y algo de envidia hacia lo que sea que causa ese efecto en ella, juro que daría lo que fuese por poder causarlo también.

Le pasé unos cuantos informes y ella los aceptó con entusiasmo.

—Organízalos por lugar y fecha —asintió y comenzó a leerlos detenidamente.

Volví a mi labor y al terminar la miré por sobre las hojas que sostenía en mis manos, me quedé enganchado observando su expresión de concentración: sus cejas un poco juntas y sus labios levemente apretados sin despegar ni por un segundo su atención de los documentos. La claridad que se colaba por la ventana se reflejaba directo en ella, su cabello parecía estar más brillante y sedoso y su piel más blanca y suave. Me invadieron unas terribles ganas de estirarme hacia ella para acariciarla y mimarla como lo hice aquella noche antes de dormir. _"Contrólate",_ me reprimí mentalmente, pero para mi desgracia, cada día que pasaba era mucho más difícil hacerlo.

Suspiré pesadamente. Dejé los informes en la mesa y busqué en uno de los cajones el sello de "revisado", los marqué y los firmé. Mikasa me pasó los suyos e hice lo mismo sin vacilar para finalmente guardarlos en el cajón donde tenía los míos.

—¿No vas a revisar lo que hice? _—"¿Fue preocupación eso que percibí en su voz?",_ pensé.

—No, confío en lo que haces —respondí levantándome—. Vámonos, se nos hace tarde.

Salí de la oficina con presura y ella hizo lo mismo siguiéndome el paso, caminando a mi lado y no detrás o delante de mí como antes solía hacerlo.

* * *

La mocosa estuvo risueña durante todo el día. Pasó casi todo el tiempo tarareando melodías que no fui capaz de reconocer y saludaba a sus conocidos con más calidez y cariño de lo usual. A mí, por mi parte, se me hacía imposible apartar mi atención de ella, más de una vez me descubrió observándola de reojo detenidamente. Me sentía intrigado, demasiado para ser honesto. ¿Qué podría ser lo que la puso tan contenta? ¿Acaso sucedió algo importante en estos dos días sin verla? ¿Se debe a alguna salida? ¿Fue a alguna fiesta? ¿Habrá conocido a alguien más? ¿A algún sujeto, quizás? Sin darme cuenta apreté los dientes y empuñé las manos; no, no debería ser por eso…

—¿Qué tal tu fin de semana? —traté de no sonar ansioso por saber, por averiguar la razón de su actitud.

—Estuvo excelente —contestó volteando a mirarme con una gran sonrisa en su rostro—. ¿Y el tuyo?

—Bien —dije sin más.

—¿Qué sueles hacer en tus días libres? —preguntó de inmediato sin darle espacio al silencio que nos acompañó la mayor parte del tiempo. La miré de soslayo, ella aún no apartaba sus ojos de mí.

—Leer, ejercitarme, limpiar, salir en las noches cuando estoy aburrido. Nada interesante.

—¿Y a dónde sueles ir?

Estaba a punto de responderle cuando se acercó a nosotros una mujer que abrazó a Mikasa tomándola por sorpresa, y ella al reconocer a quien la envolvía con afición, correspondió a su gesto con el mismo afecto. Era morena, castaña y por sus rasgos intuí que era más o menos mayor. Se separaron y esta reparó entonces en mi presencia, ladeando la cabeza y mirándome con curiosidad tratando de adivinar quién era yo.

—Ella es Carla Jaeger, la madre de Eren —habló la azabache para mí—. Carla, él es mi… —vaciló un momento— Mi capitán, Levi Ackerman.

La morena abrió los ojos como platos mientras estrechábamos nuestras manos echándome un vistazo de arriba abajo como si no pudiese creer lo que captaban sus orbes claros. Luego se giró hacia Mikasa endureciendo sus facciones y lanzándole una mirada de reproche, poniendo sus brazos en jarras una vez que deshicimos nuestro agarre.

—Mikasa, ¿cuándo demonios pensabas presentarme a tu prometido? —cuestionó con molestia, lo que causó que la aludida se tensara y su rostro se encendiera por completo. Yo levanté levemente las cejas con incredulidad—. Tengo días diciéndote que lo invites a casa para cenar, no puedo creer que tenga que conocerlo bajo estas circunstancias…

—Carla… —intentó detener el sermón que le estaba dando, pero la mujer pasó por alto su llamado y la expresión de pánico y vergüenza que tenía la pelinegra.

—Sé que eres grande e independiente pero no acepto que vayas a casarte y que ni siquiera hayas tenido la delicadeza de presentarle a tu familia —soltó un largo suspiro y relajó un poco, se dirigió a mí cambiando la seriedad de sus rasgos por una simpática sonrisa—. Me encantaría que vinieras a cenar con nosotros, Levi.

—Por mí no hay problema —respondí con la mayor amabilidad posible, y de inmediato noté como Mikasa volteaba hacia mí asombrada por lo que acababa de escuchar.

—¿Te parece el sábado a las ocho de la noche?

—¡No puedo! —intervino un poco exaltada—. Estaré ocupada.

—Entonces hoy mismo —insistió la mujer.

—Carla —susurró entre dientes con firmeza acercándose a ella y fulminándola con la mirada—. Por favor, no lo presiones. Deja que yo luego me encargue de eso, ¿sí? Ten paciencia, te lo suplico.

—¿Al menos vas a decirme cuándo es la boda? —murmuró la morena de vuelta. Mis ojos saltaban de una a la otra como si se tratara de un partido de tenis. Durante ese pequeño instante ignoraron mi presencia, era eso o realmente pensaron que no podía escucharlas.

—La semana que viene —gruñó la Ackerman.

Aclaré mi garganta y en perfecta sincronía ambas voltearon hacia mí con cierto desconcierto reflejado en sus expresiones, posé mi atención en la mayor.

—Fue un placer conocerla, señora Jaeger —dije cordialmente—. Ahora, si me disculpan…

Hice un pequeño ademán con la cabeza indicando que me retiraba, lo que ella aceptó sonriéndome y asintiendo lentamente. Caminé hasta el otro lado de la calle huyendo de la incómoda situación familiar en la que me vi accidentalmente envuelto, dejando salir un poco de aire y recostándome de una pared con los brazos cruzados. Le dediqué una última mirada a las mujeres que aún discutían y luego me concentré en lo que ocurría a mi alrededor.

Fijé mi interés en un puesto de verduras y frutas que estaba repleto de gente en ese momento. Desde ese ángulo podía ver perfectamente como un chiquillo se acercaba discretamente y después de cerciorarse que todos estuviesen absortos en sus propios asuntos, se ocupó de escudriñar el sitio donde estaban las manzanas verdes.

—Tch, mocoso imprudente —murmuré yendo hacia él lo más rápido que pude, tomándolo de ambas muñecas justo antes de guardar las frutas en el bolso que cargaba. El pequeño de aproximadamente ocho años de edad brincó del susto y me miró con la boca y los ojos muy abiertos aterrorizado, sin siquiera parpadear ni poder decir absolutamente nada. Dejé las manzanas en su lugar y lo arrastré con disimulo hacia el final del puesto que afortunadamente se encontraba despejado, el niño estaba tan despavorido que ni consiguió poner resistencia ante mi acción.

—Sabes que esto es ilegal, ¿no? ¿Sabes lo que les ocurre a las personas que suelen robar? —hablé con dureza, usando el mismo tono de voz que usan los padres para regañar a sus hijos luego de haber hecho algo terrible. Lo fulminé con la mirada al ver que seguía sin hablar—. Respóndeme. ¿Sabes lo que pasa o no? —mi paciencia estaba peligrosamente cerca de acabarse.

—Sí, sí, sí señor. Por favor discúlpeme, lo siento, no volveré a hacerlo lo prometo, no me lleve consigo, por favor no me castigue —soltó en una retahíla de palabras tan rápida que entendí de milagro, mientras gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas sin parar. Se encogió de hombros y bajó la cabeza apenado.

Apreté con dos dedos el tabique de mi nariz dejando salir una inaudible maldición, este era el tipo de caso que realmente odiaba. Detestaba ver a niños tan pequeños haciendo cosas como esa, me molestaba que los padres no tuviesen la decencia de prestarles el cuidado y la atención suficientes para educarlos como es debido. Tomé aire y traté de relajarme.

—¿Para quién son? —gruñí.

—Para mi hermana menor —murmuró—. Ella está enferma y quería comer una, mamá llegará tarde hoy y…

—Escúchame —me agaché poniéndome a su altura e hice que me viera a los ojos, mi semblante y mi tono de voz eran bastante severos—. Por esta vez, sólo por esta vez, te compraré las benditas manzanas. Pero te aseguro que si te encuentro haciendo lo mismo aquí o en cualquier otra parte, te ocurrirá algo espantoso.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué va a pasarme? —inquirió con miedo.

—Te cortarán las manos para que no puedas volver a tomar una manzana nunca más —el niño chilló y negó con la cabeza.

—¡No, no, le juro que no lo volveré a hacer!

Me levanté y le hice una seña para que me siguiera, por suerte nadie se percató del pequeño percance. Pagué las frutas, me agradeció y le revolví un poco el cabello con una de mis manos para luego dejarlo ir no sin antes recordarle el posible horrendo destino que tendría si llegaba a intentar hacer algo similar. Sonreí internamente al verlo alejarse dando brinquitos de alegría por poder llevarle a su hermana lo que tanto quería.

—Me parece adorable que te gusten los niños —me giré hacia ella al escucharla hablar en mi espalda. Sonreía tiernamente observando sobre mi hombro al niño que acababa de irse.

—No me gustan, mocosa —contesté de inmediato.

—Pues a mí me pareció que sí. Lo he presenciado todo —entrecerré los ojos con desconfianza—. Bueno, no escuché lo que le dijiste pero sí vi que lo atrapaste justo a tiempo y también lo que hiciste después.

—A esa edad aún no se tiene una idea clara de lo que está bien o está mal —me encogí de hombros tratando de lucir desinteresado—. Considero que todavía está a tiempo de corregirse.

—Igual, fue un gesto muy lindo de tu parte.

—Tch.

Mikasa rió levemente y negó con la cabeza divertida al ver que desvié la cara abochornado por lo que decía.

—Ya terminó nuestro turno —dijo con entusiasmo—. ¿Planeas hacer algo ahora?

—Sí, irme a resguardar del jodido frío —respondí comenzando a andar, pero ella me detuvo tomándome de una mano. Fruncí el ceño y mi vista saltó de nuestras manos a su rostro ruborizado. Los dos nos quedamos paralizados, la azabache pareció estar en blanco de repente mientras yo no salía de mi asombro. Vi como mordió su labio apartando la mirada avergonzada, como si lo que hizo fue resultado de un impulso. No obstante, cuando sentí el agarre aflojarse la apreté un poco para evitar que se alejara—… Pero antes te acompañaré a tu casa —fue lo que se me ocurrió decir al ver la confusión en sus orbes grises al notar que no quería dejar de sujetarla.

Ella fue la primera en moverse, luego lo hice yo. La azabache caminaba un poco por delante de mí lo que me permitía ver sin escrúpulos la unión de nuestras extremidades ocupando el corto espacio que nos separaba.

No me importaba sentir el peso de las miradas de los curiosos recaer sobre nosotros sin disimulo ni tampoco lo que murmuraban al respecto, no tenía ni la más mínima intención de prestarle atención a lo que ocurría alrededor, sólo esperaba no tropezarme por no fijarme por donde iba. Lo único que me concernía en ese momento era disfrutar de la agradable sensación que me brindaba su piel tibia sobre la mía, que por cierto estaba helada. Lentamente ella acomodó sus dedos con los míos, entrelazándolos y quedando firme y perfectamente encajados.

A pesar de que me dejé llevar sin protestar, internamente estaba hecho un lío. Llegué a discutir con Petra incontables veces porque siempre me rehusé a demostrarle apego de todas las formas posibles, fue un límite que me establecí a mí mismo para que en ningún momento se confundiera ni para que pensara que pretendía involucrarme con ella sentimentalmente. En muchas ocasiones me reclamó por no ser afectuoso ni cuando estábamos solos, lo que me obligaba a explicarle una y otra vez que eso no era conveniente ni mucho menos algo que quisiera hacer. Al final siempre aceptaba y el tema quedaba olvidado durante cierto tiempo.

Todo esto me hacía preguntarme por qué con Mikasa era diferente, por qué con ella se me hacía tan difícil mantener ese mismo límite que he tenido con todas las mujeres con las que he estado, por qué simplemente no soltaba su agarre y me iba en dirección contraria… No lograba entender por qué quería tanto estar a su lado, por qué se me hacía imposible dejar de observarla y de detallar todos sus gestos y rasgos hasta recordar cada línea de su cuerpo a la perfección, de escuchar atentamente todo lo que decía y disfrutar de su risa, de saber todo lo que le gustaba y lo que no, de conocerla y descubrirla por completo…

Además, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo era posible que estuviese caminando con ella tomados de la mano sin preocuparme ni un poco por las atentas miradas que recibíamos de todos los que pasaban junto a nosotros.

Sin embargo, me gustaba. Se sentía jodidamente bien estar así con ella, tanto, que apenas sentí su cálida piel no dudé de sostenerla con más firmeza para no romper el contacto.

—No me dijiste a dónde sueles salir.

Su voz me sacó de inmediato de mis cavilaciones. Le alcancé el paso y la vi de reojo con curiosidad y con ansias de encontrar en sus gestos alguna señal, algo que me dijera si estaba sintiendo lo mismo que yo… Pero no pude ver más allá de la capa de cabello que cubría un poco su rostro.

—No tengo un lugar fijo —respondí sin querer dar explicaciones. Sí tenía uno, y era el bar en el que trabajaba Petra. No obstante, lo omití por completo, realmente no quería ni mencionarlo—. ¿Y tú? ¿Tienes uno?

—Sí —sonrió levemente—. Luego te llevaré para que lo conozcas.

Asentí lentamente y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estábamos subiendo los pocos escalones que conducen a la entrada de su casa, deteniéndonos en el pequeño porche. Se giró hacia mí y me miró fijamente a los ojos mientras desliábamos la unión de nuestros dedos.

Maldición. No quería soltarla. No quería dejarla ir aún.

Subí la mano y quité con cuidado de su frente algunos mechones de su flequillo permitiéndome detallar mejor sus bonitos orbes grises. Acomodé su cabello detrás de su oreja y luego deslicé mis dedos hasta su mejilla, donde dejé mi mano mientras con el pulgar tocaba lentamente sus carnosos y rojizos labios.

Y una vez más me invadió la tortuosa duda… ¿A qué demonios sabrán sus besos?

Recorrí con un par de pasos el espacio que nos separaba y moví mi mano hasta su nuca para acercarla a mí y posar mis labios sobre los suyos. La azabache abrió mucho los ojos y se tensó ligeramente por mi repentina acción, pero de inmediato volvió a relajarse y cerró los párpados sin siquiera tratar de volver a poner distancia entre ambos. Me moví dócilmente sobre ellos primero arriba y luego abajo, saboreándolos con anhelo y regocijándome por lo suave, delicados y tibios que eran.

Con mi mano libre la sostuve por la cintura pegándola a mí y la otra la enredé en su cabello. Un rato después sentí que su espalda se topó contra la madera de la puerta y poco a poco el beso se tornó más atrevido y urgido, joder, realmente me moría de ganas de besarla y de extasiarme con su delicioso sabor. Hasta ese instante no había sido consciente de lo mucho que quería hacerlo, y ahora que la tenía, no pensaba soltarla.

Me separé de ella para tomar aire y en ese instante mis ojos se fundieron con los suyos, que me observaban con evidente deseo y ganas de más. Con la tenue luz que llegaba desde la calle, pude notar que sus mejillas estaban cubiertas de un intenso color rojo y sus labios lucían hinchados y húmedos, bajé un poco más la vista y me fijé en ese jodido collar que me dejó embelesado horas antes. Desenredé mi mano de su cabello y descendí por la nuca rozando su piel con las yemas hasta llegar a un costado de su cuello, de donde tomé la fina cadena y la alcé sacándola de su ropa apreciando que al final colgaba una pequeña hoja de otoño. Lo dejé caer y mi mirada se perdió con él en el casi inexistente espacio entre sus perfectos senos, los cuales subían y bajaban al compás de su acelerada respiración, pegándose y apretándose contra mi tórax sin piedad. Estaba a punto de ceder ante la necesidad de besarlos, pero ella me interrumpió tomándome por el rostro con ambas manos para alzarlo y volver a unir nuestras bocas con desespero. Me envolvió por el cuello con ambos brazos y juntó totalmente su cuerpo al mío.

Gimió en mi boca cuando presioné con fuerza nuestras caderas y yo gruñí por sentir un corrientazo recorrerme entero al rozar el notable bulto bajo mi pantalón contra ella. Aproveché la pequeña abertura entre sus labios para introducir mi lengua y acariciar la suya, jugueteando y explorando su interior con avidez.

Estaba tan concentrado en Mikasa y en la gran cantidad de sensaciones que me brindaban sus besos, el roce de su piel y el calor de cuerpo que se me había olvidado el hecho de estar expuestos a la vista de cualquier que pasara por allí. Permanecí ajeno a ello hasta que, aún besándola, escuché un par de voces aproximándose por la acera bastante cerca de donde nos encontrábamos.

Me aparté de ella de golpe, instantáneamente cayendo en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Mi corazón palpitaba desenfrenado, mi respiración era dificultosa y mi mente estaba demasiado nublada, una parte de mí me pedía a gritos derribar la puerta con una patada y arrastrarla conmigo adentro de la casa para besar y tocar cada centímetro de su piel mientras el poco (poquísimo) sentido común que me quedaba me exigía salir corriendo de allí.

Acomodé mi cabello luchando por calmarme, intentando con todas mis fuerzas no dejarme llevar por las ganas que tenía de saltar hacia ella y probarla todo. Alcé la mirada y vi como respiraba tan rápido como yo, aún ruborizada y pegada a la puerta sin apartar sus ojos de mí.

Suspiré largamente pasando una mano por mi cara, ¿qué mierda hice?

—Mikasa, lo siento, yo… —mi voz sonó ronca y grave. Me callé sin completar la frase, no sabía ni qué carajo decir.

—Levi —murmuró dando un paso hacia mí, pero yo retrocedí dos tensándome y apretando los dientes. Si volvía a sentir tan sólo la calidez de su aliento o el roce de alguno de sus dedos, no lograría detenerme esta vez—. No tienes por qué disculparte, tú…

—Tengo que irme ya —la interrumpí girándome—. Buenas noches.

Bajé los peldaños y me alejé de allí lo más rápido que pude sin atreverme a mirar hacia atrás. La sangre corría agresivamente por mis venas ardiendo y quemándome, mis manos temblaban casi imperceptiblemente y mi mente sólo podía evocar lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Jamás se me había hecho tan difícil tener que apartarme de alguien, deseaba con locura volver a poseer sus labios, aprisionarlos y devorarlos hasta no poder más. Caminaba hacia mi casa lo más veloz que mis piernas me permitían, porque sabía que si me detenía aunque sea un segundo, las ganas podrían más que mi poca fuerza de voluntad, esas que me incitaban a devolverme y terminar lo que empecé.

En toda la noche no logré conciliar el sueño por no poder sacar de mi cabeza el dulce y delicioso sabor de sus labios, el descontrol de mi corazón y mi respiración producto de su cercanía, el cosquilleo en mi abdomen al tocar su suave piel, el hecho de no poder parar de besarla, lo preciosa que se veía ruborizada y poseída por la lujuria, la necesidad de recorrerla toda, la presión en mi entrepierna que inició con el primer roce, y lo que más me atormentó durante todas esas horas en vela: el ferviente deseo que ese encuentro despertó en mí… El deseo de hacerla mía, mía en cuerpo y alma.

* * *

 ** _¡Holaaa a todos! ¿Qué tal están?_**

 ** _Al fin en este capítulo ocurrió lo que muchos seguramente estaban esperando._**

 ** _¡No olviden dejar reviews!_**

 ** _Muchísimas gracias por leer._**


	13. Chapter 13

_Las frases en cursiva son pensamientos._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Era viernes, el día transcurrió con total normalidad. Fue así hasta que al final de la tarde cuando llegamos al cuartel, las miradas curiosas de todos se volvieron hacia nosotros sin recato alguno acompañadas de comentarios en los que nos nombraban. Ambos actuamos con indiferencia e ignoramos el hecho de ser el centro de atención recorriendo como de costumbre el camino hacia mi oficina.

—Hoy entregaron las invitaciones de nuestra boda —murmuré dejándome caer en mi silla—. Por eso hay tanto revuelo afuera.

—No lo sabía —susurró jugueteando con sus dedos manteniendo la cabeza gacha.

La mocosa me ayudó a redactar los informes, por más que le insistí que se fuera a casa y que me dejara a mí hacerlo, ella se rehusó alegando que también era parte de su trabajo y yo al final cedí, lo menos que deseaba era discutir con ella.

Desde ese día en el que la basé, tanto ella como yo pusimos cierta distancia entre los dos. Una especie de brecha nos separó y volvió a ser la Mikasa del principio, callada y con su rostro inexpresivo la mayor parte del tiempo. Yo por mi parte, bregaba por no observarla y necesitarla tanto, pero era cada día, cada hora, cada minuto, cada instante a su lado era más difícil.

Diariamente luchaba contra las ganas de besarla, de abrazarla, de embriagarme con su aroma y fundirme en su calor.

Me reprendí internamente miles de veces cuando, al día siguiente del encuentro, ella ni siquiera me miraba. Supe de inmediato que había hecho mal, que fue un error, que me dejé llevar por mis impulsos y que no podía permitir que volviese a suceder.

Estaba enojada conmigo. Lo sabía porque cuando intentaba hablarle se limitaba a responder cosas concretas, dejó de hacer preguntas y ya no tarareaba melodías desconocidas como lo hacía el lunes antes de que aquello ocurriese. Cuando me descubría mirándola rehuía de mis ojos y yo no podía evitar sentirme como un idiota.

No debí ponerle ni un solo dedo encima.

Todo era mi culpa, mi jodida culpa.

Terminamos nuestra tarea y ella de inmediato se retiró del lugar. Pasaron quince minutos desde que se marchó y yo aún no me había movido ni un ápice, me sentía demasiado estresado por lo que sucedía entre ella y yo como para salir y tener que soportar los comentarios de todos respecto a la ceremonia.

Abrí el primer cajón para guardar los documentos y fruncí levemente el ceño tomando lo que había en su interior: la invitación a la boda. Era de Erwin, seguramente la dejó allí para que la viese. Guardé todo, ya luego la detallaría.

Me recosté en el espaldar de mi silla con la vista fija en algún punto de mi ordenado escritorio y la mente en Mikasa. Me atormentaba a mí mismo obligándome a admitir lo mucho que me gustaba y a su vez trataba de sobrellevar lo insoportable que era que ella no quisiera ni acercarse a mí. Por más orgulloso que fuese, tenía que aceptar que me afectaba… Me afectaba porque realmente la quería junto a mí, sólo para mí. Cerré los ojos y suspiré, ya comenzaba a dolerme un poco la cabeza.

Un bullicio proveniente del jardín me distrajo de mis pensamientos, me giré y miré a través del ventanal. A un costado estaban los compañeros de Mikasa reunidos, reían y conversaban animadamente. No tardé mucho en divisar a la mocosa con otro miembro del equipo un tanto alejados del grupo; era un moreno que no fui capaz de reconocer porque estaba de espaldas hacia mí, le hablaba y movía sin cesar la tarjeta que tenía en sus manos mientras ella lo veía implacable e inmutable escuchando sin pestañear todo lo que decía. De un momento a otro la sujetó por un brazo y la zarandeó para luego acercarla bruscamente, Eren lo alejó de ella con un empujón y Armin se detuvo junto a la azabache con preocupación.

Cerré los puños y apreté los dientes hasta que dolieron cuando una oleada de calor atravesó mi cuerpo, la ira y las ganas de reventarlo a golpes hicieron que mi cuerpo se moviera en su dirección. ¿Quién era ese imbécil y por qué demonios la trataba así? Recorrí los pasillos y bajé los escalones con presura hasta llegar a la salida, pero desafortunadamente, estos ya no estaban. Se habían ido.

Maldije por lo bajo y dejé salir un pesado suspiro, tuvo suerte el desgraciado.

Me calmé y seguí caminando. Llegaría a casa a cambiarme e iría a trotar y ejercitarme, necesitaba distraerme o me volvería loco de tanto pensarla.

* * *

Los insistentes golpes en la puerta me hicieron espabilarme repentinamente provocándome un mareo que me dejó totalmente desorientado. El libro que tenía sobre la cara cayó al piso, lo recogí y refunfuñando fui a abrirle a quien sea que haya estropeado el gratificante descanso que al fin había logrado conseguir.

Erwin me miró de arriba abajo con una ceja en alto, chasqueó la lengua pasando por mi lado ignorando mi expresión de pocos amigos y se encaminó directamente al refrigerador para tomar una lata de cerveza.

—Pensé que ya estabas listo —comentó cogiendo el primer sorbo.

—¿Qué se supone que haces aquí? —gruñí.

—Recuerdo haberte dicho que pasaría por ti hoy, a esta hora —se fijó en el reloj que llevaba en su muñeca—. Llegué con diez minutos de retraso y tú aún estabas perdiendo el tiempo durmiendo.

—Y yo recuerdo haberte dicho que no iría a ningún lado. Es mi jodido día libre y quiero descansar.

—Son más de las diez de la noche, descansaste antes de que llegara —me reprochó.

—No estoy de humor…

—Deja de comportarte como un imbécil y ve a cambiarte de una puñetera vez —dijo ya algo exasperado. Soltó un suspiro y se acomodó en el sofá aún con la birra en mano—. No me iré de aquí hasta que lo hagas, así que más te vale moverte rápido.

—¿Qué mierda estás tramando, Erwin? No es normal que seas tan persistente —cuestioné desconfiado, pero él simplemente me ignoró… otra vez.

Rodé los ojos y bufé con fastidio, si no lo obedecía no iba a poder librarme de él en toda la noche y se quedaría fastidiándome y jodiéndome la paciencia hasta que me arrepintiera de no haberle hecho caso. Subí las escaleras a regañadientes, al menos saldría a entretenerme y con suerte llegaría lo suficientemente cansado como para volver a dormir sin mucho esfuerzo. Me duché con presura y me vestí con una franela blanca, mi cazadora, un jean azul oscuro y mis botas militares de corte bajo.

Apenas aparecí en su campo periférico sonrió con malicia y se levantó de un salto, salimos y nos subimos a su auto. Además de Hanji, Erwin era experto en hacerse la vista gorda ante mi amargura y lo insoportable que era cuando estaba malhumorado… Y bueno, la mocosa también se había mostrado bastante paciente ante mi complicada forma de ser.

Pasamos unos veinte minutos en silencio hasta que caí en cuenta que nos estábamos alejando bastante de la parte central.

—¿A dónde vamos? —pregunté al fin—. El sitio de siempre está unas cuantas cuadras atrás.

—Cambiaremos de lugar esta vez.

—Tch.

De nuevo, silencio. Un rato después se estacionó detrás de una hilera de autos bastante ordenada, miré alrededor y reconocí la zona como una de las menos concurridas, pero esa noche estaba particularmente llena de ruido y de gente. Caminamos hasta la esquina de la cuadra donde una larga fila de personas ocupaba toda la acera y gran parte de la calle. La mayoría de las jóvenes lucían ropa bastante provocativa y los hombres se deleitaban descaradamente de la vista mientras esperaban para entrar.

No podía evitar sentirme intrigado, no era normal que mi compañero eligiera un sitio así. Tanto él como yo éramos fieles a los lugares tranquilos, y este no era nada similar a lo que acostumbrábamos visitar.

Lo seguí y nos acercamos a la puerta principal, le hizo un leve asentimiento de cabeza al tipo fornido que controlaba a la ansiosa multitud y este nos dejó pasar sin siquiera rechistar. Cruzamos un estrecho pasillo que nos condujo a un amplio salón que era débilmente iluminado por unas cuantas luces de colores que no paraban de girar, estaba repleto de gente y la música era absurdamente ensordecedora.

Con dificultad nos abrimos paso entre la gran cantidad de personas aglomeradas, nos dirigimos al extremo contrario a la entrada y ocupamos una mesa que era para cuatro ubicada en una esquina. Apenas me senté lo fulminé con la mirada, estar rodeado de tantos ruidosos adolescentes hormonales y ahogarme con el olor a cigarrillo no era algo que me agradara demasiado.

—¿Una discoteca? ¿En serio? No sabía que te gustaban estas cosas. Hasta tenías una reservación, no parecen cosas tuyas.

Tenía que hablar más fuerte de lo normal (algo que odiaba hacer) y acercarme un poco a él para que pudiera escucharme; sin embargo, estaba tan ocupado mirando alrededor que no perdió ni un segundo de su tiempo en responderme. Permaneció así unos cuantos minutos más haciéndome sentir más y más fastidiado, no había pasado ni media hora y ya quería irme.

—Levi —alcé la mirada hacia él y con un movimiento de cabeza me señaló a otro punto del lugar. En seguida me volví también y abrí los ojos con sorpresa al ver lo que él me quería mostrar.

La reconocí de inmediato. A unos cuantos metros de distancia sentada en la barra estaba Mikasa con sus dos amigas, Sasha y Christa. Odié de sobremanera el ajustado vestido negro que tenía puesto, era tan corto y descotado que dejaba expuestos sus pálidos muslos y sus hombros… Mostraba demasiada piel para mi gusto. Las tres charlaban y reían sin parar sosteniendo cada una su respectivo cóctel totalmente ajenas a la mirada furiosa que les lanzaba en ese momento.

Mi estómago dio un vuelco y se apretujó al ver como un par de tipos se acercaban a ellas, uno comprometedoramente cerca de mi prometida y otro junto a la rubia de ojos azules. Apreté la mandíbula y empuñé las manos cuando el infeliz se arrimó más a la azabache y le susurró algo al oído, a lo que ella respondió moviendo la cabeza en negación.

—¿Cómo lo supiste? ¿Cómo supiste que estaría aquí? —hablé con molestia, estaba conteniendo las ganas de levantarme y arrastrarla lejos de allí.

—Las escuché hablando de ello hace unos días, planeaban venir aquí como parte de la despedida de soltera de tu chica —contestó con seriedad sin apartar la mirada de las muchachas, yo me tensé y fruncí el ceño—. No te dije porque seguramente no ibas a querer venir, pero sentí que era lo mejor. Estos lugares generalmente están llenos de sujetos que buscan pasarse de listos con las jovencitas.

Me giré de nuevo y sentí mi sangre hervir al ver que en vez de alejarse, los dos hombres (que parecían ser contemporáneos con ellas) se habían sentado también en la barra y formaban parte de la conversación. ¿Por qué no se apartaba? ¿Acaso lo conocía? ¿Acaso había ido con ese tipo para aprovechar sus últimos días de soltería? Golpeé la mesa con uno de mis puños y desvié la mirada luchando por ignorar la presión en mi pecho, era un malestar jodidamente molesto e incómodo que estaba logrando sacarme de mis casillas.

Coincidí con los ojos azules de Erwin que me observaban con preocupación y algo de culpa, no esperaba que presenciáramos una escena como esa. Yo hice mi mejor esfuerzo para no lucir afectado… Pero lo estaba, eso era más difícil de soportar de lo que me hubiese imaginado jamás.

En ese momento se aproximó a nosotros una mesera e intercambió un par de palabras con el rubio que yo no fui capaz de captar. Estaba aturdido por el gentío, el molesto retumbo de la música, el calor que me afectó de repente y el imbécil que tenía las manos puestas sobre Mikasa. En menos de cinco minutos la misma mujer dejó en la mesa un servicio de whisky, lo abrí y sin siquiera acompañarlo con un poco de hielo tomé un trago que quemó mi garganta. Lo hice dos, tres, cuatro veces seguidas, el ardor del licor era mucho más tolerable que la sensación de angustia y ansiedad que me sacudía internamente.

Un grupo de personas se amontonó justo en el espacio que nos separaba. Tomé unos tragos más manteniéndome lo más calmado posible, armar un escándalo entre tanta gente sería desastroso. Un rato después, despejaron el lugar y mi estómago dio otro vuelco cuando no la vi a ella ni a ese otro sujeto sentados junto a sus compañeras.

Intercambié una mirada con Erwin que entendió a la perfección y ambos nos dirigimos a la barra. Tomé a Sasha del brazo y siendo más brusco de lo que pretendía, la levanté del taburete. La castaña trastabilló un poco y cuando recuperó el equilibrio me miró con enojo a punto de soltar algún insulto, pero apenas notó que se trataba de mí el pánico se apoderó de ella y su rostro perdió todo el color.

—Ca-capitán…

—¿Dónde está? —le pregunté furioso—. ¿Dónde está Mikasa con ese tipo?

Vio a su alrededor y sus ojos se abrieron exageradamente cuando se percató de la ausencia del otro hombre, ni él ni su compañero estaban en ningún lado. Se volvió hacia Christa y esta negó con la cabeza, también se le notaba el miedo y la preocupación en su rostro.

—¡Respóndeme! —la zarandeé un poco para que saliera de su impresión y hablara de una buena vez—. ¿Te dijo a dónde iría?

—Me dijo que iría al baño pero fue hace un buen rato ya —dijo nerviosa—. Ya debería haber vuelto…

—Maldición —gruñí soltándola—. Búsquenla entre la multitud, yo iré a los baños.

Sin perder más tiempo, con tropezones y empujones fui a los sanitarios lo más rápido que pude. Busqué primero en el de hombres, revisé todos los cubículos, nada. Luego entré al de mujeres que estaba lleno de chicas acicalándose y maquillándose frente al gran espejo que cubría la pared, todas se exaltaron y chillaron apenas me vieron irrumpir en aquel lugar como perro que pasa por su casa. Ignoré sus gritos y ofensas y revisé cada espacio, tampoco estaba. Salí y pasé las manos por mi cabello desesperado, mi respiración comenzaba a tornarse irregular también.

Tomé aire y observando a mi alrededor de inmediato reparé en el largo, oscuro y solitario corredor que seguía más allá de los baños, al final en la parte superior de una angosta puerta pude identificar un pequeño letrero que decía "salida de emergencia". Sin pensarlo dos veces atravesé el pasillo y empujé la puerta abriéndola.

La furia y la rabia que sentía aumentaron indescriptiblemente cuando vi a esas dos figuras junto a la pared bastante cerca de la puerta, el bastardo la sostenía apretando sus muñecas con todo su cuerpo pegado a ella mientras besaba su cuello. Me acerqué y con la sangre ardiendo lo agarré por la parte de atrás del cuello de su camisa y lo jalé con tanta fuerza que tropezó y cayó sentado al suelo, se mostró sorprendido por un instante pero en seguida trató de reincorporarse. Apenas vi que intentaba levantarse le encesté un par de patadas en las costillas que le hizo soltar un grito de dolor dejándose caer de costado sosteniendo la parte afectada.

—¿¡Cómo te atreves a tocarla!? —grité histérico—. ¿Cómo te atreves a poner tus asquerosas manos sobre mi prometida?

Él no me respondió, simplemente se quejaba y se retorcía probablemente por una costilla rota. Miré por un segundo a la azabache, estaba recostada de la pared de ladrillos abrazándose a sí misma por sobre sus pechos con la mirada aterrorizada fija en el tipo, tenía la respiración acelerada y veía claramente como todo su cuerpo temblaba. Ella no hablaba, lucía ausente y algo distraída. Gruesas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y su corto vestido estaba desarreglado al igual que su cabello.

Fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Mis golpes no se detuvieron. Lo pateé con furor en su estómago, brazos, piernas, incluso en la cara. Él se quejaba y se mantenía en posición fetal cubriendo su cabeza con los brazos, pero era inútil. Cuando me cansé de escucharlo lloriquear como niñita asustada lo tomé por la camisa, lo levanté un poco y me miró con los ojos desorbitados de miedo y terror.

—Respóndeme la jodida pregunta —siseé entre dientes. Intentó hablar, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue balbucear cosas sin sentido—. ¿Qué? No te entiendo —lo estremecí—. ¡No te escucho! —le di un puñetazo en uno de sus ojos, volvió a gritar y a suplicarme que parara—. ¡Habla, maldito bastardo! Explícame… por qué… te… metiste… con… mi… prometida —entre cada palabra que pronuncié en la última frase descargué otra letanía de puños que terminó dejándolo inconsciente con una gran cantidad de sangre saliendo de su nariz y su boca, sus pómulos estaban hinchados y sus labios partidos.

Lo dejé caer de nuevo sin cuidado y me levanté con la adrenalina y la cólera aún nublándome el juicio. Cerré los ojos y luché por calmarme un poco, si me dejaba llevar sería capaz de golpearlo hasta que dejase de respirar. Me mantuve así y por un momento creí que la sangre que corría con fiereza por mis venas no dejaría de quemarme, hasta que un par de brazos me rodearon y automáticamente sentí que todos mis músculos se relajaron un poco al ver que era ella. Ocultó su rostro en la curva de mi cuello y yo correspondí envolviéndola con un brazo y con la otra mano acariciaba su cabello lentamente.

La alejé con cuidado de mí y me quité la cazadora para luego colocársela, estaba tiritando por el frío que hacía. Tenía una expresión triste con la vista fija en el piso, se tambaleó un poco por lo que la sostuve por la cintura y la mantuve cerca de mí.

—Mikasa —la llamé con suavidad, pero ella seguía con la cabeza gacha—. Joder, mírame —la tomé por el mentón y lo levanté hacia mí—. ¿Te hizo daño?

—No —contestó con un hilo de voz, sentí un poco de alivio—. Yo sólo… Él…

—Te drogó, ¿cierto? —apretó los labios y tragó duro, probablemente luchando contra las ganas de llorar—. Mikasa…

—Sí… Pero no tomé lo suficiente para que adormecerme por completo. Estoy bien, no te preocupes —murmuró forzando una sonrisa que pareció más bien una mueca de dolor.

—¿Acaso no te han enseñado que no debes aceptar nada de un extraño? —inquirí con severidad—. ¿O ya lo conocías?

—¡No, no! No es lo que piensas —mordió su labio inferior y sus ojos se cristalizaron un poco—. Él se acercó a nosotras y por más que le dije que se fuera, no lo hizo. Debió echarme algo en la bebida mientras hablaba con las chicas… Porque luego comencé a sentirme un poco mal y fui al baño, cuando salí estaba esperándome afuera…

—Maldito infeliz —siseé con rabia comprimida volteando a ver al sujeto tirado en el piso, pero ella tomó mi brazo impidiendo que me alejara.

—Perdóname, por favor perdóname por ser tan tonta —su voz se quebró y esta vez no pudo detener las lágrimas que salieron sin parar—. Te juro que traté de defenderme y de alejarme, pero cada segundo que pasaba perdía más y más mis fuerzas…

—Ya, no fue tu culpa —limpié las pequeñas gotitas saladas que corrían por sus mejillas y besé su frente—. No llores, no soporto verte así.

Un terrible sentimiento de remordimiento se apoderó de mí con sólo pensar que pude haber intervenido antes, apenas lo vi junto a ella tuve que habérselo sacudido de encima, joder. Estaba consciente que ella era una mujer independiente y lo suficientemente fuerte para valerse por sí misma, pero en ese momento la sentí como una niña asustada y vulnerable… Una que sin darme cuenta iba metiéndose más y más bajo mi piel, en mi mente y en mi vida.

Todo eso despertó en mí un instinto sobreprotector, sentí una gran necesidad de cuidarla y de velar por ella, de envolverla entre mis brazos y no permitir que nadie volviese a hacerla llorar jamás.

—Levi —me volví hacia Erwin, que en ese momento estaba agachado al lado del tipo ese chequeando su pulso. Su expresión de preocupación se suavizó un poco al comprobar que su corazón aún latía, se levantó y caminó hasta nosotros—. Ya solicité a un equipo que vendrá a recogerlo. Hablé con los de seguridad para que cierren el lugar por hoy, ya estaban desalojando a todo el mundo —asentí y su vista se fijó en la azabache, noté claramente como su quijada se tensó—. ¿Estás bien, Mikasa?

—Sí Erwin, gracias —habló apenada.

—Te llevaremos al médico de todos modos. No sabemos con exactitud cuál droga te dio, así que debemos comprobar que todo esté realmente bien —insistió.

—No hace falta, en serio —su voz sonó más firme y segura esta vez. Sujetó mi mano y la apretó un poco con el fin de transmitirme seguridad.

El rubio me miró serio, él esperaba que le insistiera y la obligara a ir, pero sabía que forzarla no era la mejor opción. Negué con la cabeza y suspiró resignado rebuscando en el bolsillo de su pantalón, sacó unas llaves, me las tendió y yo las tomé.

—Espérenme en el auto mientras resuelvo esto. El lunes te haremos las preguntas de protocolo para armar el expediente, Mikasa —ella asintió.

—Que Hanji personalmente se encargue del caso, Erwin. Que investigue su historial y antecedentes, este no debe ser el primero —fruncí el ceño, se me revolvía el estómago de sólo pensarlo. El asco y el desprecio que sentía por los violadores eran inmensos—. Que se asegure que no salga de una jodida celda por mucho tiempo o que lo transfieran si es posible, porque te juro que si lo llego a ver por ahí o si algo así se vuelve a repetir, conseguiré matarlo la próxima vez.

Una pequeña sonrisa ladina apareció en el rostro de mi compañero, sabía que solía cumplir lo que decía. Me giré hacia la azabache.

—¿Puedes caminar? —le pregunté entrelazando los dedos de nuestras manos, ella me sonrió débilmente y afirmó con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

Caminamos de nuevo al interior del lugar mientras Erwin hablaba con los de seguridad informándoles sobre lo sucedido. Por suerte, ellos cumplieron con eficacia la orden y dejaron el lugar completamente vacío, agradecí internamente el no tener que lidiar con el gentío que asistió a la discoteca esa noche. Mikasa anduvo muy cerca de mí sin decir ni una sola palabra, la llevé hasta el auto donde nos esperaban sus amigas.

—¡Mikasa! —gritaron las dos al unísono corriendo hacia nosotros y abrazándola desesperadamente.

—Dios mío, lo siento, lo siento tanto Mikasa —lloraba Christa alterada apretándola con fuerza—. No debimos dejarte ir sola, no debimos…

—¿Nos perdonas, Miki? —le preguntó Sasha con voz temblorosa mirándola a los ojos.

—Chicas, ya basta —dijo riendo un poco restándole importancia al asunto—. No tienen por qué disculparse.

Desactivé la alarma y abrí la puerta trasera.

—Suban o pescarán un resfrío —se callaron al escucharme e hicieron lo que les pedí sin vacilar.

No volvieron a decir nada más, permanecieron en silencio incluso cuando Erwin volvió rato después y comenzó a conducir. Hablaron únicamente para indicarles sus respectivas direcciones, primero la castaña y luego la rubia. Finalmente mi compañero me miró y yo entendí sin necesidad de formular la pregunta.

—Me quedaré con ella —dije mirándola de soslayo, estaba junto a la puerta con la cabeza apoyada del vidrio y sus ojos fijos en la nada—. Te indico donde queda.

En menos de diez minutos estábamos frente a la casa de la azabache, ella se bajó aseverando que podía sola y se encaminó a abrir la puerta. Observé atentamente sus movimientos, temiendo que tropezara y cayera. Afortunadamente, ella subió los escalones y entró sin problema alguno.

Me volví hacia el rubio y me apoyé del marco de la puerta, él lucía muy sereno con una pequeña sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. Solté un suspiro y me permití contagiarme de su tranquilidad.

—Gracias, Erwin.

—No es nada. Ahora ve y vigila su estado, cuídala. No dudes en llamarme si surge otro percance.

Apenas entré, Mikasa me agarró de una muñeca y me llevó hasta el sofá, me senté y ella lo hizo a mi lado. Acomodó un botiquín de medicinas sobre sus piernas, tomó la mano con la que golpeé al sujeto examinándola y apretó los labios al ver mi piel ensangrentada y mis nudillos ligeramente rotos, empapó con alcohol un poco de algodón y lo pasó por la parte afectada con sumo cuidado. Apreté los dientes y mantuve mi rostro inexpresivo a pesar de que la sensación de ardor resultaba bastante incómoda. Luego untó una pomada y terminó cubriéndola con una venda.

—Gracias —musité moviendo mis dedos evaluando la intensidad del dolor, que por suerte no era tan intenso.

Sentí el peso de su mirada clavada en mí, dejé de ver mi mano y detuve mi atención en sus orbes grises. Nos quedamos así no sé por cuánto tiempo, hasta que poco a poco su expresión suave fue tornándose seria y sus palabras irrumpieron con rudeza en el silencio que nos rodeaba.

—¿Por qué, Levi? —parpadeé un par de veces confundido. Permanecí inmóvil un instante y cuando estuve por hablar, ella se me adelantó—. ¿Por qué te alejas siempre de mí? ¿Por qué pones distancia entre nosotros y me impides tanto acercarme a ti?

Abrí la boca para decir algo pero la volví a cerrar al no saber que responder. Sus ojos no se apartaban de mí y su postura rígida acompañada de sus rasgos severos eran una clara demostración de lo molesta que estaba. Tomé aire y pasé una mano por mi cara, lo menos que esperaba era que sacara a relucir ese tema en este momento.

—Yo creía que tú eras la que estaba enojada conmigo… Yo me precipité y te besé, no debí hacerlo, yo…

—Estaba enojada contigo por cómo reaccionaste, literalmente te fuiste corriendo. Además, después actuabas de nuevo tan distante, haciendo como si nada hubiese pasado… —contraatacó sin dejarme terminar y yo me quedé pasmado ante lo que acababa de oír. Tiene razón, me comporté como un idiota y ni siquiera me le acerqué para aclarar las cosas, para quitarme la duda sobre la razón de su indiferencia. Dejó salir aire sonoramente, el factor sorpresa me dejó descolocado y mudo—. ¿Tan terrible fue? ¿Por eso te marchaste así y luego optaste por evitarme?

—¡No! Joder Mikasa, no…

—Entonces, ¿por qué? —sonaba cada vez más ansiosa—. ¿Por qué lo haces, Levi?

… _Porque cada vez son más y más grandes mis ganas de tenerte entre mis brazos y de comerte a besos._

… _Porque cada vez que estoy cerca de ti me cuesta demasiado controlarme._

… _Porque no estoy seguro de que quieras eso también._

… _Porque me gustas, me gustas más de lo que jamás me ha gustado alguien y me aterra la idea de que no sientas lo mismo por mí._

—Es… complicado —murmuré.

—Entonces explícame, ayúdame a comprenderlo —dijo mirándome a los ojos, sentí una terrible presión en mi pecho al notar cierta tristeza en ellos—. Por favor…

Con temor a que me rechazara, me acerqué a ella y junté mis labios con los suyos con dulzura. Al principio estuvo reacia a corresponder, pero al cabo de un par de segundos comenzó a moverse también. Era un beso lento y tierno, permitiéndonos saborearnos y memorizar las suaves texturas de nuestros labios sin desespero pero con anhelo y deseo. Paulatinamente se volvió más apasionado y acelerado, mordí un poco su labio inferior y ella retrocedió dejando salir un quejido de dolor. Fruncí el ceño cuando la vi tocarse con sus dedos donde mis dientes habían presionado sabiendo que no lo hice tan fuerte como para hacerle daño.

—¿Qué ocurre? —desvió la mirada rehuyendo de la mía—. Mikasa, ¿qué tienes allí? —al ver que no pensaba decirme me acerqué a ella, aparte su mano y jalé con cuidado su labio hacia afuera para examinarlo internamente.

La arruga en mi frente se hizo más marcada y mi sangre volvió a hervir, pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo para mantenerme calmado y no descargar mi rabia contra ella.

—¿Te golpeó? —no contestaba—. Mikasa, respóndeme. ¿Ese maldito te golpeó? —ella asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza y yo sentí que la cabeza me iba a estallar por la furia—. ¿Qué más te hizo? —la tomé por el mentón e hice que me mirara. Por dentro tenía miedo, mucho miedo de escuchar lo peor… No obstante, debía saberlo aunque me enfureciera y me doliese—. No me mientas ni me ocultes las cosas, acostúmbrate a la idea que de ahora en adelante entre tú y yo no puede haber secretos…

—Él… Él me manoseó y me golpeó cuando notó que la droga no consiguió el efecto que quería —masculló.

—Maldita sea, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? —pregunté elevando el tono de voz.

—Porque ibas a matarlo si lo sabías, además, no quería que te siguieras haciendo daño —contestó tomando mi rostro entre sus manos—. Yo estoy bien, lo estoy gracias a ti.

Volvió a besarme y no dudé en seguir el dócil movimiento de sus labios que se apoderaban de los míos con ternura, hice lo mismo con sutileza para no lastimarla. Como por arte de magia logró disipar el furor que sentía sustituyéndolo por una calma que sospechaba sólo ella era capaz de brindarme. Poseía la increíble habilidad de con sólo un roce hacerme olvidar todo lo demás, como si todo repentinamente desapareciera y sólo quedáramos ella y yo.

Comenzaba a creer que Mikasa tenía más poder sobre mí que incluso yo mismo, y eso me aterraba.

… No obstante, ya no quería seguir luchando contra ello.

—Eres un tonto. Aún no te das cuenta, ¿verdad? —susurró sobre mi boca cuando nos separamos para tomar aire.

—¿De qué? —murmuré mirando fijamente sus labios hinchados y sensualmente rojizos.

Ella negó divertida con la cabeza mientras se levantaba, me sonrió y yo no pude evitar echar de menos sus besos. Por primera vez sentía un especie de calor concentrado en mis mejillas y un extraño cosquilleo en mi abdomen, ¿estaba sonrojado? Aparté la mirada de ella fingiendo fijarme en cualquier otra cosa con tal de que no lo notase, era demasiado vergonzoso.

—Iré a ducharme, en seguida vuelvo —comentó caminando hacia el pasillo para luego perderse de mi vista.

Me recosté en el sofá y suspiré relajándome considerablemente. Miré a mi alrededor e inevitablemente una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro, el lugar era muy bonito y parecía estar impecable. El espacio no era demasiado grande pero tenía un aire bastante hogareño, el techo y el piso eran de madera al estilo campestre al igual que los muebles y la mesa redonda para cuatro personas que estaba del otro lado cerca de la cocina, que por cierto tenía refinados gabinetes y elegantes encimeras de granito blanco. Las paredes también eran blancas y estaban decoradas con varios cuadros de paisajes muy realistas. Frente a la puerta de entrada quedaba un corredor con tres puertas, dos del lado izquierdo y una del derecho.

Me sentía bastante cómodo allí, me sentía como en casa.

Luego de detallar todo, me causó gracia que lo que más consiguió ocupar mi atención fue el delicioso aroma que me embriagaba, su tan característico y dulce olor estaba impregnado hasta en los cojines del sofá donde estaba echado.

Abrí los párpados al sentir el roce de unos dedos deslizándose sobre mi frente, y me topé con sus preciosos orbes grises observándome detenidamente. Me tomó de la mano que no estaba vendada jalándome un poco hasta levantarme y sin decir nada me condujo por el pasillo hasta la única puerta del lado derecho, esa era su habitación.

Sonreí internamente al verla así frente a mí, con eso acabé descubriendo lo mucho que me gustaba verla en pijama. Esa vez consistía en un pantalón rosa largo y holgado con estampado de corazones blancos, y un suéter del mismo color. Dios mío, que femenino y… cursi. Tch, hasta con eso puesto se veía hermosa.

Quitó la cobija, se subió a la cama y me miró tímidamente con las mejillas encendidas.

Me senté en el borde y mientras me quitaba las botas, ella desde la espalda me rodeó con sus brazos y dejó unos cuantos besos regados por mi cuello. Mi corazón comenzó a latir desbocado y una corriente eléctrica que subía por mi columna vertebral me sacudió, y en cuestión de segundos esa misma sensación se adueñó de cada parte de mi cuerpo.

Me giré y busqué sus labios con avidez. Sin dejar de besarla me acomodé sobre ella y recargué mi peso sobre su tibio cuerpo, enredó sus dedos en mis hebras azabaches. Abrió un poco la boca para darle paso a mi lengua, que entró en su cavidad y jugueteó con la suya con lentitud y luego con más intensidad. Gimió cuando me posicioné entre sus piernas y presioné mis caderas contra su pelvis, que se removía inquieta. Acariciaba lentamente su muslo izquierdo con mi mano mientras besaba su mejilla y su quijada descendiendo hacia su cuello, el cual también besé y rocé con mi nariz embriagándome con su fragancia.

—¡No, no, para, no me toques! —gritó poniendo sus manos sobre mi pecho, empujándome para que me quitara de encima.

Me senté en la cama a su lado y ella se irguió respirando irregular con una expresión de pánico en su rostro. La miré desconcertado con el corazón aún latiéndome descontroladamente y luchando para normalizar de nuevo mis sentidos. Tragué duro, juzgando por el miedo en sus ojos estaba seguro que había recordado al infeliz que la tocó tan sólo un par de horas antes.

—¿Mikasa? —murmuré y volteó a verme con sus ojos inundados de lágrimas, que no tardaron nada en correr por sus mejillas. Las limpié con mis pulgares y ella se lanzó a mis brazos, apretándome y escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho—. No soy él.

—Lo siento, fue inconsciente… Lo siento —balbuceaba sin apartarse de mí, sentía como mi camiseta se mojaba con su llanto.

—No volverá a tocarte, no lo hará —le dije con suavidad acostándome y llevándola conmigo, se recostó sobre mí aún abrazándome mientras pasaba mis dedos por su cabello como le gustaba, peinándola hacia atrás. Planté un beso en su coronilla y con el otro brazo la rodeé por la cintura—. Duérmete.

Se quedó muy quieta, tanto que realmente pensé que se había dormido. Cerré los ojos y justo cuando estaba cayendo en el vacío de la inconsciencia, su voz me arrastró de vuelta a la realidad.

—Levi...

—¿Qué? —musité—. Creí que ya estabas dormida.

—Nuestra boda es en una semana —masculló adormilada.

—Sí, lo sé.

—¿Estás nervioso?

—No —respondí sin meditarlo, honestamente no sabía si lo estaba o no… Siempre que lo recordaba, me centraba en otra cosa para evitar la idea a toda costa—. ¿Y tú?

—Sí —dijo con timidez—. Lo estoy.

—Múdate conmigo, Mikasa —murmuré acariciando su mejilla.

Alzó la cabeza y me miró con sus ojos abiertos de par en par y sus labios ligeramente separados de la impresión. Cuanto amaba apreciar ese matiz carmesí tiñendo sus mejillas…

—¿Estás seguro?

—Totalmente —le di un ligero toque en su nariz—. Quiero tenerte junto a mí… Ya sabes, para cuidarte de los tipos malos.

Ella rió y luego fijó sus ojos en mis míos.

—Está bien, me mudaré contigo… Con una condición.

—¿Cuál? —pregunté intrigado.

—Que no vuelvas a alejarte de mí.

—De acuerdo.

Le sonreí y con un último beso sellamos el pacto.

* * *

 **¡Holaaa a todos! ¿Qué tal están? Yo espero que bien. :)**

 **Aprovecho para agradecerles a todas las personas que me regalan un pedacito de su tiempo para leer mi historia. Es algo que aprecio muchísimo, de verdad. ¡Mil gracias por su apoyo!**

 **Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su total agrado.**


	14. Chapter 14

_Domingo_

Abrí los ojos lentamente adaptándome a la claridad de la habitación. Me tomó un par de segundos poder ver con total nitidez, esbocé una genuina sonrisa cuando lo primero que mis ojos captaron a centímetros de mí fue su bonito rostro aún sumido en la serenidad de un profundo sueño.

Estaba acostado de lado frente a ella, con uno de mis brazos bajo su cabeza como soporte y con el otro la sujetaba firmemente por la cintura. Nuestros cuerpos compartiendo el calor, nuestras piernas ligeramente enredadas, nuestras respiraciones se mezclaban regocijantes en el diminuto espacio que nos separaba. Nunca me había agradado dormir así con alguien, pero con Mikasa hasta eso era totalmente diferente... No quería ni levantarme a pesar de que la intensidad de la luz me indicaba que ya el día estaba bastante avanzado.

Dejé de sujetarla y con cuidado de no despertarla, acaricié su cara con mis las yemas de los dedos; primero su frente quitando los mechones de su flequillo, luego sus cejas, su sien, su mejilla, su nariz, sus labios. Fruncí el ceño con molestia al notar su piel levemente oscurecida en su labio inferior, un pequeño moretón se había formado allí donde ese infeliz la golpeó. Pasé de ello, no era momento de recordar ese asunto. Lo único que quería era contemplarla, sentirla, atesorar ese instante tan íntimo y especial... Atesorarla a ella para mí y sólo para mí, en una realidad donde nadie más podría tocarla ni hacerle daño nunca más.

Deslicé mis dedos hacia su mentón y luego seguí bordeando la forma de su quijada hasta llegar a su cabello. Su piel era tan suave y blanca que sentía que con apenas rozarla podría mancillarla, mancharla, incluso lastimarla... Pero no me quedaba de otra que descartar esa idea, porque tocarla ya era algo que no podía evitar. Teniéndola así de cerca resultaba imposible mantener mis manos quietas, era como si tuviesen vida propia y para mi desgracia, estas se movían automáticamente hacia ella una y otra vez.

Ya no podía privarme de ella.

No quería hacerlo.

No dejé de juguetear con su cabello cuando abrió sus párpados y sus preciosos orbes adormilados se posaron en los míos con júbilo. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un matiz rosáceo mientras erradicaba los escasos centímetros que nos separaban para envolverme en un abrazo, se acomodó de modo que ocultó su cara en mi cuello y con la punta de la nariz me rozaba levemente acariciándome. También la rodeé con mis brazos y la pegué por completo a mí, estábamos tan juntos que parecíamos uno.

—Hola. ¿Dormiste bien? —murmuró contra mi piel, intenté no estremecerme al sentir un escalofrío atravesarme de pies a cabeza.

—Buen día. Bastante bien, ¿y tú? —mascullé trazando figuras invisibles en su espalda lentamente.

—Como una bebé.

Un rato después, se alejó regalándome una tímida sonrisa y se obligó a quitarse el grueso edredón que nos cubría para espabilarse en la cama, yo apoyé el codo en el colchón para recargar la mejilla en mi mano con el fin de seguirla observando desde una mejor perspectiva. Talló sus ojos y bostezó con pereza girándose para ver el reloj digital puesto sobre la mesita de noche junto a ella.

—¡Dios mío, son las doce del día! ¿Cómo pudimos dormir tanto? —chilló volteando a mirarme sorprendida.

—Eres una dormilona —comenté en tono burlón.

—Tú también lo eres —contraatacó seria.

Le sonreí y me senté encogiéndome de hombros para restarle importancia. La mocosa rodó los ojos y cuando iba a salir de la cama, cerró los párpados con fuerza y puso una de sus manos sobre su frente gesticulando una mueca de dolor. Me levanté de inmediato y me agaché frente a ella alarmado.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te sientes mal?

—Tengo una jaqueca terrible —murmuró.

—¿Solo eso? ¿Te duele algo más?

—La jaqueca y... Estoy un poco mareada. Ha de ser por el mismo malestar, supongo.

Observé atentamente su rostro buscando algún indicio de una posible reacción a lo que consumió la noche anterior, pero al verla relativamente normal (a excepción del moretón), concluí que la migraña y el mareo eran la única secuela de ello. Coloqué la mano en una de sus mejillas y acaricié su pómulo con el pulgar, ella me miró torciendo la boca como amago de sonrisa y ladeó la cabeza hacia donde la tocaba cediendo a la pequeña muestra de cariño de mi parte.

—Te haré un poco de té negro para que te tomes algún analgésico. Tienes, ¿no?

—Sí. En el último gabinete junto al refrigerador, en un frasco de vidrio —asentí y salí de la habitación.

Le preparé el té en un santiamén y mientras esperaba que saliera de su habitación, fui a la sala para detallar las fotografías puestas sobre la repisa donde reposaban algunos libros, bonitos adornos de madera y porcelana, y un televisor. De todas las fotos, mi atención se quedó fija en una donde estaba la azabache de pequeña acompañada de una mujer joven muy parecida a ella, se abrazaban y lucían muy alegres posando frente a una cabaña que tenía un gran y cuidado jardín. Por la similitud entre ambas, instantáneamente deduje que se trataba de su madre. Mismo tono de piel, mismo cabello, mismos orbes grises, misma sonrisa... Era tan bonita como Mikasa.

Luego me fijé en una en la cual tenía unos ocho años aproximadamente. En esa vestía un pijama y abrazaba a un oso de peluche casi de su tamaño sonriendo de oreja a oreja. No pude evitar sonreír también, quedé fascinado por lo hermosa que se veía con el cabello largo hasta la cadera, jamás me había imaginado como sería teniéndolo de esa forma.

Escuché sus pasos aproximarse por el corredor, se dirigió a la cocina y yo fui tras ella. Me recosté de la encimera y me crucé de brazos mirando detenidamente cada uno de sus movimientos, no se había cambiado de ropa y su cabello estaba hecho un desastre, su carita todavía hinchada de tanto dormir y yo aun así la seguía apreciando como la criatura más hermosa, delicada y encantadora que he visto en mi vida.

Se sirvió la humeante bebida en una taza y me sirvió un poco a mí, se giró y me guió hasta la mesa. Nos sentamos uno al lado del otro.

—¿Tienes hambre? —me preguntó antes de tomar un pequeño sorbo, hizo una mueca al comprobar que seguía estando muy caliente. Lo dejó en la mesa junto a una pastilla.

—Sí, pero no vas a cocinar.

—¿No? ¿Vas a hacerlo tú, entonces? —apoyó los codos en la mesa y acunó su cara entre ambas manos.

—No, saldremos a almorzar. Yo invito —alzó una ceja e hizo un mohín.

—No me ha preguntado si quiero ir o no, capitán.

—No necesito preguntar. Es una orden, señorita —fracasé en mi intento de permanecer serio, no pude detener la casi imperceptible sonrisa que apareció en rostro cuando ella soltó una carcajada que resultó ser música para mis oídos.

Se acercó un poco y plantó un beso en mis labios, para luego volver a chequear la temperatura de su té. Lo bebía gustosa sin dejar de mirarme ni de sonreírme; yo hacía lo mismo, estaba hipnotizado con el bonito y particular brillo de sus ojos adormilados.

—¿Es tuya esta casa? —hablé pasados unos cuantos minutos de agradable silencio.

—Sí. Fue un regalo del padre de Eren, Grisha Jaeger. Me la dio cuando cumplí los veinte años —de seguro demostré sorpresa inconscientemente en mi expresión, porque al verme siguió hablando—. Es uno de los médicos más importantes y renombrados de la ciudad, su familia tiene una buena posición económica.

—Entiendo —mascullé—. Carla y su hijo también parecen quererte mucho.

—Sí. Ellos tenían problemas para concebir... Sufrieron mucho, Carla tuvo varios abortos intentando quedar embarazada. Sin embargo, nunca perdieron las esperanzas y después de visitar a muchos médicos especialistas en el tema, bajo un cuidado excesivo lograron tener a Eren —sonrió al decir su nombre, yo me mantuve serio oyéndola atentamente—. Vivo con ellos desde muy pequeña, Carla y Grisha dicen que soy la niña que no pudieron tener.

Asentí lentamente cuando terminó de hablar. Nos volvimos a quedar callados y en ese corto instante de mudez miles de preguntas invadieron mi mente, sobre sus verdaderos padres, sobre como era antes de vivir con los Jaeger, sobre si era feliz con ellos o no... Me causaba curiosidad todo acerca de ella, pero preferí desechar todas esas interrogantes y dejarlas para después... Sabía que ella también querría saber sobre mí y aún no me sentía en condiciones de contarle algo al respecto.

—Eres la princesita de los Jaeger —comenté bebiendo el último trago de mi té, ella frunció el ceño y me fulminó con la mirada.

—No soy una princesita, Ackerman —contestó con dureza. Nos quedamos mirando fijamente emprendiendo una guerra silenciosa, ambos serios e inmóviles y renuentes a ceder.

—Está bien, está bien, tú ganas —dije finalmente alzando ambas manos como símbolo de derrota, rindiéndome ante la severidad de sus rasgos.

Relajó notablemente su postura rígida y se acercó para darme un pequeño golpe en mi hombro derecho. Jadeó de sorpresa cuando, antes de alejarse, la sujeté por la muñeca y con un jalón carente de sutileza cayó sentada de lado sobre mis piernas. Tomé su mentón girándola hacia mí para apoderarme de sus labios con desespero y hosquedad, ella sin dudarlo me correspondió y de un segundo a otro estábamos inmersos en un beso salvaje y apasionado, uno en el que nuestras lenguas no daban tregua alguna.

Sin romper la unión, se acomodó sentándose de frente a mí y rodeándome por el cuello con ambos brazos. Tenía todo su torso pegado a mí, y lo poco que quedaba de mi sentido común rogaba y rezaba para que ella no comenzara a moverse porque temía no poder detenerme ni porque me lo pidiese.

Un cosquilleo y esa jodida sensación de corriente eléctrica recorría cada centímetro de mi piel, era increíble lo rápido que esta mujer lograba nublarme los sentidos y pisotear por completo mi raciocinio.

Mis manos instintivamente recorrieron sus muslos, su cadera, su cintura, su espalda... Mordí su labio inferior al sentir el irrefutable y casi incontrolable deseo de arrancarle la ropa de una sola vez y ella jadeó de dolor, había olvidado de nuevo la magulladura que tenía allí.

Nos separamos cuando sentimos que ya no nos quedaba ni un poco de aire, nuestras respiraciones estaban aceleradas y un intenso calor amenazaba con derretirnos a los dos. Todo su rostro estaba cubierto por ese típico color carmín, sus labios tentadoramente hinchados y sus ojos sensualmente oscurecidos. Rocé sus mejillas descendiendo hacia su cuello y al toparme con su suéter me sentí frustrado, era lo suficientemente recatado para no dejarme apreciar ni un poco sus preciosos senos... No obstante, al detallarlos me quedé hipnotizado con la forma puntiaguda que marcaba sus pezones bajo la tela de algodón. Me quedé pasmado adorando el subir y bajar de sus pechos, que lucían bastante firmes y levantados a pesar de no estar usando brasier.

Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y volvió a besarme atrevidamente. Me apretó más contra ella y se me escapó un gruñido que se ahogó en su boca cuando se restregó contra mi regazo sin piedad, la tomé de la cadera inmovilizándola e interrumpiendo el beso con mi poquísima y casi inexistente fuerza de voluntad.

—Si haces eso de nuevo te juro que no saldremos de aquí ni te soltaré en todo el jodido día —hice un esfuerzo para que mi voz sonara firme y lo más seria posible. Ella rió traviesa y se acercó a mi oído, un escalofrío me atravesó al sentir su respiración allí.

—Lo sé —susurró para luego alejarse de mí sin más.

—¿Estabas provocándome? —pregunté más para mí que para ella, que ya se había retirado a su habitación contoneando sus caderas tortuosamente. Fruncí el ceño, cerré los ojos y me pasé ambas manos por la cara y el cabello, exasperado.

Esa mocosa...

* * *

 _Lunes_

Mi escritorio estaba abarrotado de documentos e informes pendientes por revisar. Ese día Erwin tuvo que asistir nuevamente a otra reunión y me pidió el favor de hacerlo por él, yo como siempre acepté sin rechistar. Usualmente no era un trabajo tedioso, pero para mi desgracia, el fin de semana estuvo colmado de sucesos provocados por un revoltoso grupo de turistas que abarcaban hojas y hojas de reportes.

Estaba tan concentrado en mi labor que no escuché la puerta abrirse, ni tampoco sus pasos dirigirse hacia mí. Salí de golpe de mi letargo cuando sentí sus brazos rodearme por el cuello y sus tibios labios estamparse contra mi mejilla. Volteé un poco la cabeza y la besé en los labios con ternura, me soltó y tomó asiento frente a mi escritorio donde ya acostumbraba a hacerlo.

—Te saludé y no me respondiste, ¿estás enojado hoy? —inquirió curiosa percatándose del montón de papel que debía revisar.

—No, es que no escuché cuando entraste —contesté sonriendo ladino, sentí una agradable sensación de regocijo al verla hermosa como siempre y al percibir su característico aroma ya impregnando mi oficina, solía ser así cada vez que llegaba.

—Te traje desayuno —anunció alzando una pequeña lonchera que hasta ese momento no había notado, e inevitablemente levanté mis cejas con sorpresa.

—¿Desayuno? —cuestioné incrédulo.

—Sí, eso. Me he dado cuenta que en las mañanas no comes, no está bien que te saltes el primer alimento del día —sacó del bolsito un par de emparedados cuidadosamente envueltos y me los tendió. Parpadeé unas cuantas veces, lo abrí y lo probé. Mikasa me miraba detenidamente, sin querer perderse ni un detalle de mi expresión. Era un sándwich de queso, jamón, tocino y huevo tostado en mantequilla, sabía tan bien que no logré disimularlo ni un poco.

—Está delicioso. Gracias —dije antes de darle otra mordida al pan, ella esbozó una radiante sonrisa con las mejillas ruborizadas.

—Sabía que te gustaría. Si no te molesta, revisaré y ordenaré los informes mientras comes.

Asentí y ella de inmediato le dio pie a su tarea, y yo me dediqué a degustar el sabroso desayuno sin conseguir apartar mi vista de ella. Los gestos que hacía cuando estaba absorta en algún deber eran unos de mis favoritos.

* * *

 _Martes_

El día estuvo libre de inconvenientes. A media tarde el clima era tan agradable que por primera vez desde que comenzó, no sentía desagrado por la presente estación. Hacía un poco de frío, pero el sol que resplandecía con fuerza lo hacía muchísimo más tolerable y llevadero.

Cumplíamos nuestra guardia como parte de nuestra rutina cuando nos acercamos a uno de los comerciantes que conocía desde hace mucho tiempo. Era el dueño de una pequeña tienda de víveres que solía frecuentar, era fiel a sus hortalizas y frutas frescas.

—Tu preciosa acompañante, ¿quién es? —cuestionó observando con curiosidad a Mikasa, que estaba parada justo detrás de mí.

—Eso no te concierne —contesté severo sin pensar en presentársela, al advertir que el imbécil no dejaba de escanearla de arriba abajo sin recato alguno.

—Oh, vamos Levi. Preséntame a esta bonita jovencita.

—Tch, te juro que si sigues mirándola así te voy a reventar la nariz, Auruo —la expresión lasciva que tenía cambió apenas me escuchó, abrió mucho los ojos y apartó su atención de ella posándola en mí. Juzgando su reacción, estoy seguro que por un momento creyó que le estaba jugando una broma, pero al ver mi expresión de seriedad pasó a ignorar por completo a la azabache.

—Vale, vale. No me meteré con la muchacha, pero por favor no te cabrees —alcanzó a decir al librarse de su impresión.

—Te espero afuera —masculló Mikasa sobre mi hombro para después salir del lugar.

Luego los temas de conversación se centraron en asuntos banales: el clima, el buen flujo de turistas que la ciudad ha tenido últimamente, el orden que se ha logrado mantener y la visita que tuvo en su tienda de alguien famoso y reconocido hace apenas una semana...

Y ahí se fue un corto periodo de tiempo en el que me distraje por completo. Me despedí y al estar afuera busqué a la Ackerman con la mirada, prontamente la encontré del otro lado de la calle mirando fijamente la vitrina de una tienda de repostería. Fui hacia ella y me recibió con una amplia sonrisa.

—¿Cuál quieres? —pregunté tratando de adivinar cuál de los seis tipos de cupcakes se le antojaba. El que quería debía estar entre esas opciones, esos eran precisamente los que se exponían en la estantería que estuvo observando. Si no me decía no era muy probable que al escoger uno solo casualmente dar con el indicado, todos eran de diferentes colores y estaban adornados de forma muy llamativa y artística.

—Ninguno —contestó tratando de convencerme, pero el silencio que siguió después de mi pregunta me dio a entender que realmente dudó antes de hablar.

—Eres muy mala mintiendo —la miré de reojo y claramente vi como sus mejillas se teñían de un color rojizo. Se quedó callada por un instante y al ver que se giraba para alejarse, la tomé de la mano y literalmente la arrastré al interior de la pequeña tienda.

Cuando nos detuvimos frente al mostrador donde se hacen los pedidos la miré una vez más dándole una última oportunidad de decirme cuál era el jodido cupcake que quería. No obstante, ella no lo hizo. Rodé los ojos y dejé salir aire, esta mujer más testaruda no podía ser.

—Buenas tardes, bienvenidos. ¿Qué desean ordenar? —nos recibió una muchacha muy entusiasta.

—Quiero los seis cupcakes que están justo en el medio de aquella vitrina, por favor —indiqué señalándosela.

—¿Los de colores?

—Sí, esos.

—¡No! —chilló la azabache provocándole un susto a la chica que nos atendía, la cual se volvió y la miró algo confundida—. Sólo quiero el de chocolate.

—De acuerdo, entonces sólo el de cho...

—Ponlos todos —la interrumpí con seriedad, ella asintió y se alejó rápidamente huyendo de la terrible tensión que se había formado entre Mikasa y yo. Podía sentir el peso de su mirada clavada en mí, pero opté por ignorarla por completo.

—No era necesario, ¿sabes? —musitaba con dureza en un tono tan bajo que sólo yo podía oírla—. Sólo los estaba mirando porque me gustó como los adornaron, no porque quería que me compraras uno. Además, si de verdad se me hubiese antojado me lo habría comprado yo misma y...

No pude soportarlo más. Me volví hacia ella y tomándola por la nuca la acerqué a mí y la callé con un beso. No me agradaba para nada la idea de hacer este tipo de cosas en público, pero definitivamente preferí eso en vez de tener que escuchar la retahíla de calumnias que soltaba porque le avergonzaba recibir un regalo o presente de mi parte. A pesar de que fue rápido, el colocar mis labios sobre los suyos surtió el efecto que quería: ella no volvió a protestar, simplemente se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada para que no notase lo sonrojada que estaba. Unos minutos después, salimos del lugar portando una cajita con seis lindos dulces en su interior.

—Gracias —murmuró.

—No es nada. Espero que no los arrojes a la basura cuando llegues a tu casa —logré hablar con tono serio, internamente me causaba gracia la actitud tímida que en situaciones como esta ella aún no sabía prescindir ante mí.

Escuché que farfulló la palabra "idiota" antes de arrebatarme la caja de las manos y adelantarse unos cuantos pasos para apartarse de mí. Aproveché que no estaba en su campo visual para dejar salir una leve sonrisa de puro regocijo, luego me apresuraré en alcanzarla para caminar a su lado.

Era terca, y yo también... Ella no tenía ni idea cuánto.

* * *

 _Miércoles_

Estaba agotado, malhumorado y algo estresado por lo larga y tediosa que resultó ser la jornada. No obstante, me sentía internamente agradecido y aliviado porque al fin había terminado.

La mocosa caminaba junto a mí, atravesábamos el jardín del cuartel para ir a mi oficina a redactar el informe del día. Justo íbamos a entrar al establecimiento cuando una voz interrumpió nuestra marcha y abarcó toda nuestra atención.

—¡Mikasa! —el sujeto se acercó ajetreado y jadeante por haber corrido en nuestra dirección. Se posó en frente y ella lo observó totalmente inexpresiva, con esa mirada seria y fría que antes me dedicaba a mí—. ¿Podemos hablar?

Lo reconocí de inmediato, era Jean Kirstein, miembro del grupo de Erwin. Instantáneamente algo hizo _"click"_ en mi cabeza al caer en cuenta que se trataba del mismo tipo que la agarró del brazo y la zarandeó aquel día en el jardín. Apreté los dientes y lo miré con furia contenida, si llegaba a ponerle un solo dedo encima de nuevo, lo iba a moler a golpes por imbécil.

—¿Qué quieres, Jean? —le preguntó con desdén. Él frunció el ceño y su cuerpo se tensó por completo.

 _"Da un solo paso, un solo paso y te reviento...",_ pensaba percatándome de su respiración acelerada y la forma como la veía... No pude evitar sentirme confundido e intrigado, ¿qué mierda estaba pasando entre estos dos?

—Quiero conversar contigo... a solas —recalcó las últimas dos palabras sin verme.

—Kirstein, si tienes algo que decirle, vas a hacerlo delante de mí —esta vez sí me dirigió una mirada llena de ira e hizo una mueca de desprecio y desagrado con la boca. Nos quedamos así un par de segundos que parecieron infinitos, y en la corta distancia que nos separaba se creó una tensión que podría cortarnos en dos si alguno de los dos se movía tan sólo un poco. Al ver que no iba a decir nada, continué—. O si quieres, notifícamelo a mí y luego yo con gusto se lo hago saber a Mikasa. Tú eliges.

Soltó un bufido y volvió la vista hacia la azabache, que hasta ese momento se mantuvo quieta y atenta a nuestras reacciones. Ella no se inmutó ni un poco ante el aire iracundo que su compañero desprendía.

—Luego hablaremos, tú y yo —le siseó entre dientes con rabia antes de girarse y largarse de allí.

Al perderlo de vista, me dirigí a mi oficina con la sangre hirviendo y quemándome bajo la piel. Entré y esperé que ella hiciera lo mismo para cerrar la puerta con fuerza y fulminarla con la mirada.

—¿Quién mierda se cree ese tipo para tratarte así? —le cuestioné colérico alzando la voz, ella abrió mucho sus ojos con asombro mientras un hilo de pánico los atravesaba. Fruncí el ceño acercándome hasta que su espalda pegó de la pared, situé ambas manos a sus costados impidiéndole rehuir de mi proximidad—. Respóndeme, ¿qué hay entre tú y él? ¿Por qué actúa así contigo?

—Es solo un compañero —trató de sonar segura, pero claramente pude percibir nerviosismo en las pocas palabras que articuló.

—¿Segura? No es la primera vez que te enfrenta así. No me gustan las mentiras, Mikasa —murmuré a un centímetro de distancia de sus labios sin perder de vista sus ojos. Aquel bastardo no logró intimidarla, pero la frialdad de mi mirada y la tosquedad de mi actitud sí que consiguió amedrentarla.

—Sí. No hay nada entre nosotros, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte —puso sus manos en mis mejillas y las acarició con sus pulgares. Forzó un intento de sonrisa y prosiguió a besarme dulce y pausadamente.

Sabía que no estaba siendo honesta, sabía que realmente debía existir algo profundo y fuerte entre ellos para que él la tratara así y ella simplemente no hiciera nada para atajarlo. Estaba seguro de ello; sin embargo, lo dejé pasar y me dejé llevar por sus besos y sus suaves caricias, no tuve fuerza de voluntad para apartarme de ella. Ya luego me encargaría de averiguar lo que sucedía (o sucedió), y si estaba mintiéndome o no.

En cuestión de segundos alcanzó a disipar el furor que me invadió apenas un instante antes, cosa que nadie más lograba hacer de ninguna manera. Era increíble, fascinante como podía calmarme y hacerme olvidar hasta el peor de mis enojos con algo tan simple... Era como un don, una misteriosa y extraña habilidad.

Ella era mágica.

Tenía magia en sus labios, sus manos, su voz... En todo su ser.

* * *

 _Jueves_

—... Carla me insistió tanto que no pude negarme, quedamos en que iría hoy a su casa cuando saliera de acá. Grisha llega esta noche de un importante viaje y la ayudaré a preparar una cena especial para recibirlo —de repente se calló y se aclaró la garganta tratando de llamar mi atención—. Levi, ¿estás escuchándome?

—Sí —afirmé dedicándole una rápida mirada de soslayo y volviendo en seguida a los papeles que sostenía en mis manos, los cuales examinaba con bastante cuidado.

—No, no lo hacías —reiteró con firmeza.

—Eres jodidamente terca —mascullé sin interrumpir mi labor.

—Y tú un mandón —alcé las cejas con sorpresa y fijé mi vista en ella, que estaba sentada sobre el escritorio a mi izquierda y de frente a mí. Dejé los documentos a un lado y me levanté para acomodarme entre sus piernas, agarré sus muslos y los apreté levemente.

—¿Algo más? —inquirí sumergiéndome en sus pozos grises.

—Sí, también eres obstinado y gruñón —agregó burlona.

Jadeó de sorpresa cuando, de imprevisto, enredé mis dedos en la parte de atrás de su cabello y la atraje hacia mí para besarla con fuerza, tanta, que al juntarnos nuestros dientes chocaron sin poder evitarlo. Con mi otra mano la sostuve por la cintura y la jalé para presionar mi cadera con la suya. Dejó salir un suspiro y yo aproveché para introducir mi lengua en su cavidad y recorrerla por completo, ella me correspondió con la misma intensidad removiendo inquieta su pelvis contra la mía.

Dejé su boca para tomar una bocanada de aire, y sin perder tiempo bajé por su cuello rozando su piel con la punta de mi nariz e inhalando con vehemencia su aroma hasta toparme con su camisa. Acaricié su espalda con ambas manos y sin pensarlo dos veces, las llevé a su pecho y me concentré en deshacerme del primer botón de su blusa mientras besaba y mordisqueaba el comienzo de su hombro izquierdo.

Desabroché tres botones y me separé un poco para abrirla y observarla. Me quedé embelesado viendo sus perfectos y níveos pechos sumidos en un tortuoso vaivén que iba acorde a su respiración irregular. Tragué duro cuando un cosquilleo abordó mi abdomen bajo al ver el hermoso contraste de sus senos blanquecinos con el delicado bralette de encaje negro que los cubría. Relamí mis labios humedeciéndolos y me incliné sobre ellos para trazar una seguidilla de besos dejados a lo largo del inicio de sus cimas. Los acuné en mis manos y los masajeé sin dejar de besarlos por encima, ella gimió por lo bajo arqueando su torso y juntando más nuestras caderas.

Dio un respingo cuando unos fuertes golpes en la puerta nos trajeron de vuelta a la realidad. Me aferré a su cintura cuando intentó apartarme, alcé la vista hacia ella y el molesto cosquilleo en mi abdomen se revolvió de excitación al ver reparar en su rubor, su cabello revuelto, sus ojos nublados, sus labios separados y su camisa abierta dejándome apreciar ese jodido brasier que me moría por arrancar.

—Levi... —farfulló nerviosa al percatarse que no tenía ni la más mínima intención de moverme.

—No abrirán hasta que yo lo ordene —susurré en su oído para tranquilizarla. Sus hombros se relajaron notablemente y yo procedí a apoderarme nuevamente de sus labios, ella siguió el ritmo urgido de mis besos sin resistirse.

—¡Levi Ackerman, deja de ignorarme y abre la maldita puerta!

Mikasa me separó de un fuerte empujón, se bajó del escritorio y con las manos temblorosas cerró su camisa. Yo me quedé inmóvil mirándola, luchando por normalizar mi respiración y volver a calibrar mis sentidos y mis instintos. Al acomodar su ropa, se sentó en la silla de siempre peinando su cabello con sus dedos, yo me digné a reaccionar a regañadientes cuando me fulminó con la mirada y gesticuló con su boca _"abre la puta puerta"._

Abrí y la castaña pasó junto a mí golpeándome levemente el hombro al no darme la oportunidad de apartarme. En un silencio incómodo, la mirada de Hanji saltaba de una azabache totalmente abochornada hacia mis rasgos severos y viceversa, y al entender la situación una sonrisa maliciosa se plasmó en su cara. Rió ligeramente y aclaró su garganta recobrando la compostura.

—Perdónenme si los interrumpí, pero he venido a traerles una información importante —de reojo vi a Mikasa encogerse en su asiento totalmente avergonzada.

—Dilo de una vez —gruñí impaciente cruzándome de brazos.

—Como saben, el sábado es su boda, por lo que mañana viernes tendrán el día libre —anunció y luego se dirigió a la azabache—. Me han otorgado la tarea de encargarme de algunos últimos detalles que tienen que ver contigo, Mikasa. Así que te pasaré buscando a las nueve de la mañana para ir a hacer unas cuantas diligencias.

Vio a Hanji con los ojos muy abiertos, si no hubiese estado sentada habría temido que cayera desmayada de la impresión. Luego me dirigió una mirada aterrada y yo le sonreí ladino en un intento de calmarla... Aunque internamente también sentía que iba a sufrir un infarto.

—Levi, tú tómate la jornada para relajarte y librarte de ese jodido mal humor tuyo. Mentalízate en que finalmente sucederá y encárgate de poner tu mejor cara el día de tu boda —me dijo socarrona. Sonrió y dejó salir aire sonoramente—. Eso era todo, no les quito más tiempo —comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, donde se detuvo de golpe—. Ah, Mika, Eren tiene rato esperándote. Te ha mandado a decir que te apresures.

Mikasa asintió y Hanji se marchó despidiéndose con un ademán. Mis ojos se cruzaron con sus irises grises y por un instante me pregunté si tenía la misma expresión de pavor que ella. Se levantó y fue hacia mi encuentro para abrazarme, yo no dudé en envolverla también y apretarla contra mí.

Nos quedamos así en silencio por unos cuantos minutos, hasta que se separó y frunció el ceño al verme de cerca.

—Estás pálido, ahora sí pareces estar bastante nervioso.

—Tch, sólo estoy cansado —contraataqué en un intento fallido de ocultarle mi considerable ansiedad. Negó con la cabeza divertida sonriéndome con ternura.

—Tengo que irme antes de que Eren arme un lío por hacerlo esperar tanto. ¿Tú te quedas?

—Sí, terminaré lo que estaba haciendo antes —acaricié su mejilla con el dorso de mi mano—. Anda, que se te hace tarde.

Besó mis labios y luego vi a esa preciosa azabache alejarse. Mi corazón martillaba mi pecho con ímpetu y un nudo se formaba en mi garganta pensando que la próxima vez que la viese sería para convertirla en mi esposa.


	15. Chapter 15

No logré dormir en toda la noche por no poder sacarme de la cabeza lo que estaba por pasar. Apenas conseguí conciliar el sueño por poco más de una hora. Era la primera vez que me sucedía, nunca nada había podido hacer flaquear mis nervios de acero… Hasta esa noche.

La noche antes del día de mi boda.

Ya había amanecido hacía un par de horas, y cada vez que recordaba que se acercaba el momento, aparecía un nudo en mi garganta y mi estómago se revolvía sin control. Fue así hasta que hallé un poco de paz sentado en la mesa del comedor, mirando fijamente la taza de café humeante frente a mí y rodeado del silencio imperturbable de mi hogar.

En ese instante de meditación, volvía una y otra vez al inicio de todo este lío. Pensaba en lo irónico y extraño que había resultado ser todo esto… En como, por cosa del destino, me tocó ser partícipe de esta inusual situación, en la que tenía como deber casarme con una preciosa muchacha por tan solo compartir el mismo apellido y formar parte de un casi extinto linaje, que a un loco se le había ocurrido restablecer por razones totalmente ajenas a nosotros.

Lo que al principio me pareció una idea totalmente descabellada y ridícula, a la que me negué rotundamente por ir en contra de mis principios (sobre no casarme ni atarme a nadie de ninguna manera), con el tiempo fue cambiando y volviéndose menos terrible y mucho más aceptable y llevadera. Basándome en lo poco que pude conocer de ella durante el mes en el que tuvimos la posibilidad de convivir, fue suficiente para estar completamente seguro de que Mikasa es una mujer excepcional, con la que de ahora en adelante yo tendría que compartir mi vida… Algo que nunca quise hacer con nadie más.

Sin embargo, infinita era mi sorpresa al percatarme de la ausencia de ese irrefutable deseo de negarme a mi destino.

Estaba confundido.

Al inicio de todo llegué a sentirme furioso, frustrado, agobiado, enojado, abrumado, estresado, y reacio a hacer lo que me ordenaban a pesar de saber cuál sería el castigo al no cumplirlo. No obstante, un mes después, allí sentado en ese lugar y perdido en mis cavilaciones, me embargaban muchas emociones, todas menos cualquiera de esos sentimientos desagradables que fueron la razón de mi obstinado comportamiento.

Mis ganas de estar con ella masacraron sin piedad a mi grandísimo orgullo, era eso lo que me hacía rehuir de su compañía por no querer involucrarme demasiado con la mocosa. Pero, joder, debo ser honesto: no hay algo que desee más que estar con Mikasa. No, no exagero cuando digo que es así. ¡Hasta le había pedido mudarse conmigo! Si me lo hubiesen contado unas semanas antes, me habría reído y burlado por lo absurdo que me resultaba. Por más que me cueste admitirlo, ella logró meterse en mi cabeza y bajo mi piel al punto de casi necesitar su compañía, anhelarla sobre todo en estas frías noches otoñales.

Una parte de mí aceptaba lo que irremediablemente comenzaba a sentir por ella, mientras que la otra aún permanecía renuente por miedo y temor a que ella no sintiera ni deseara lo mismo que yo. Sospechaba que ya la estaba queriendo más de lo que creía, y eso era fatal… Encariñarme con alguien me era realmente aterrador.

Para mi desgracia, Mikasa era poseedora de una extraña energía que me atraía demasiado. Quizás eran sus profundos y exóticos ojos… No, no era eso. ¿El sabor de sus besos, tal vez? No, ya me llamaba la atención desde antes de probarlos. ¿Sus bonitos atributos femeninos y su radiante sonrisa, entonces? Tampoco, se trataba más bien de algo místico y subjetivo que me cautivaba más que lo carnal y físico… Luego de analizarlo arduamente, deduje que era su forma de ser lo que me tenía tan enganchado. Su carácter fuerte, su cambiante estado de humor que la hacen ser tan impredecible, lo independiente que es desde tan temprana edad, su inteligencia, la altanería con la que me enfrenta cuando no está de acuerdo con algo, esa inagotable paciencia que le permite sobrellevar mi jodida e insoportable personalidad, la seriedad que la caracteriza, y a su vez la dulzura que a veces suele demostrarme y que me cala hasta los huesos…

No podía evitar preguntarme si un bastardo como yo podría ser merecedor de ella. ¿Lo podría? No, por supuesto que no. Tal como lo había dicho Pixis una vez, la mocosa ese tipo de mujer que cualquier hombre desearía tener a su lado… Tch, no sabía que pensar al respecto. ¿Era ella muy desdichada, o yo demasiado afortunado?

No teníamos demasiadas opciones después de todo. De hecho, no teníamos ninguna además de casarnos. A ella le tocaba soportarme de cualquier manera, y a mí… Bueno, no podía usar el mismo término. Llegué a la conclusión que a mí lo único que me quedaba hacer era poner empeño y dar lo mejor de mí para conseguir su felicidad sea como sea. Quiero ser yo el causante de esas bonitas sonrisas que tanto me encantan y de ese precioso brillo en sus ojos, ese que me hechiza y me deja fascinado cada vez que congenio con ellos.

Eres perfecta, Mikasa Ackerman. Y sólo por eso yo debo dar lo mejor de mí para poder estar a tu altura, y de esta manera ser lo suficientemente bueno para ti.

* * *

Vestía el uniforme militar de gala, era de color azul bastante oscuro. En mis hombros llevaba un par de caponas con sus respectivas divisas que me identifican como capitán; el cuello era un poco alto y tenía unos pequeños broches con el escudo de nuestro escuadrón: las Alas de la Libertad. Las mangas a la altura de las muñecas tenían delicados bordados en hilo dorado, y una larga hilera de botones igualmente dorados cerraba mi saco. El pantalón del mismo color y no tan holgado, mis zapatos eran negros y formales. En mis manos sostenía los guantes blancos que debía usar, y mi cabello estaba ligeramente peinado hacia atrás.

Miraba fijamente mi reflejo en el espejo, cuando el sonido de la puerta abrirse me sacó de mi ensimismamiento. Me giré y vi a mi mejor amigo entrar, vestía un elegante traje negro. Se acercó a mí y me sonrió ladino, colocó una mano en mi hombro izquierdo y lo apretó levemente.

—Es normal estar nervioso, yo también lo estaba cuando me casé —dijo con entusiasmo al notar lo tenso que estaba.

—No parecías estarlo —comenté con una ceja alzada terminando de arreglar las mangas para colocarme los guantes.

—Lo estaba. Supongo que logré disimularlo de maravilla —se dirigió a la ventana y miró a través del cristal. Yo hice lo mismo y más grande fue mi ansiedad cuando vi a esa gran cantidad de gente conversando y esperando pacientemente en el jardín.

—¿Invitaron a todo el cuartel o qué?

—Eso parece. Agradece que no lo celebraron también por la iglesia. Los rumores corren rápido, ten por seguro que habrían asistido muchísimas más personas deseosas por presenciar la boda de los últimos Ackerman —me miró de reojo y rió un poco al ver la mueca de desagrado pintada en mi cara—. Además, te casarás en uno de los hoteles más exclusivos y prestigiosos de la ciudad. Si estuviese en tu lugar, me sentiría bastante contento, Levi.

—No te dicho que no lo estoy, Erwin —mascullé. Él volteó a verme con asombro y yo no pude comprimir la casi imperceptible sonrisa que se formó en mis labios.

—Me alegra que sea así —murmuró volviendo su atención a lo que sucedía afuera.

—Me siento ridículo vistiendo esto. Parezco el Cascanueces —dije con el fin de desviar el tema.

—No seas imbécil, no te pareces ni por asomo —bufó rodando los ojos con mofa.

Desde la habitación en la que estábamos, teníamos una amplia vista del extenso jardín donde se efectuaría la ceremonia.

Dos filas con una gran cantidad de sillas perfectamente ordenadas estaban ubicadas frente a una amplia mesa decorada con un delicado mantel y unos preciosos jarrones de vidrio a cada lado. Detrás se apreciaba un enorme arco adornado con telas y rosas, y una larga alfombra recubría el verde césped del camino que conducía hasta ello. Finos arreglos de rosas ataviaban el comienzo de cada hilera de asientos, sujetados cuidadosamente con cintas.

Todos, absolutamente todos los detalles eran de un impoluto color blanco, resaltando de sobremanera sobre los quemados colores cobrizos del otoño.

La cantidad de rosas blanquecinas que vestían el lugar era incalculable… Y todo lucía tan hermoso que era simplemente indescriptible.

—Ya casi es hora —me hizo saber luego de verificar la hora en su reloj de muñeca—. Vamos, debes estar allí antes que ella.

Dejé salir aire sonoramente y lo seguí hacia el lugar de encuentro. Con cada paso que daba, sentía que mi corazón se aceleraba más y más, y el nudo en mi garganta era cada vez más difícil de ignorar. Yo sólo me concentraba en mantenerme neutro y lo más inexpresivo posible, hacía el mejor intento de conservar oculto el jodido nerviosismo que amenazaba con provocarme un ataque cardíaco.

Apenas salí al jardín, las miradas de los invitados se volvieron hacia mí, algunos me veían con curiosidad y otros con puro regocijo. El lugar estaba repleto de gente, era muy extraño ver a todos (o gran mayoría) de los integrantes del cuartel reunidos allí en una ocasión totalmente diferente a los que estaban acostumbrados. Esta vez no se trataba de alguna tediosa reunión para discutir y establecer nuevas estrategias, ni tampoco ese alboroto que se formaba a la hora de almuerzo en el comedor al que siempre detesté ir. Me resultaba muy extraño verlos en este lugar vistiendo trajes formales y con su atención puesta en mí.

No pasó demasiado tiempo cuando vi al juez llegar, de inmediato supe que ya era hora… El momento había llegado.

Fui hasta el final del pasillo para hacer espera de mi prometida mientras los presentes se ubicaban en sus respectivos asientos. En una de las filas delanteras estaban Carla, Eren y Armin junto a las amigas de la mocosa; del otro lado estaba Pixis observándome con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción acompañado de los demás altos rangos del cuartel. Justo detrás estaban Hanji y Erwin, ellos también me sonreían con afición y otro sentimiento que pude reconocer como nostalgia. Verme casado debe resultar tan irreal para ellos como lo es para mí.

Cuando todos se situaron en sus lugares correspondientes, una suave melodía interpretada por un grupo en vivo comenzó a sonar. La multitud se giró cuando un par de grandes y pesadas puertas fueron abiertas para darle paso a la novia acompañada de un hombre alto, moreno y de gafas. Lucía un traje gris bastante elegante.

A medida que se iban acercando, yo sentía que el oxígeno abandonaba mis pulmones sin darme oportunidad de poder aspirar un poco más. Mi estómago dio un vuelco y tragué duro al sentir mi boca seca, mi corazón palpitaba desenfrenadamente, tanto, que mis oídos zumbaban. Por un momento creí que iba a desmayarme de la impresión.

Santo Dios.

Su hermoso vestido deslumbraba con los rayos del sol, quedaba perfectamente ajustado a su figura de reloj de arena. En su cabello estaba recogido en un moño bajo y arriba llevaba una diadema que hacía las veces de corona con pequeñísimas flores de pedrería.

Parpadeé un par de veces cuando estuvo junto a mí. El hombre, que imaginaba era Grisha Jaeger, me ofreció su mano y yo la sostuve dándole un pequeño beso en el dorso de esta. Estaba maravillado, sorprendido y conmovido por lo hermosísima que era la mujer que tenía a mi lado.

" _Cuando te vi me enamoré y tu sonreíste porque lo sabías."  
-William Shakespeare_

Mis ojos coincidieron con los suyos y en ese instante la sonrisa más radiante y sincera que me había mostrado hasta ese entonces se apoderó de sus labios. El nerviosismo y la ansiedad que me atosigaba, fueron sustituidos por una agradable sensación de calidez que se extendió desde mi pecho hasta mi cara. Prontamente mis mejillas ardieron, y por primera vez, no me importaba que ella me viese sonrojado. Le sonreí como nunca lo había hecho antes y aun sujetándola de la mano, ambos nos posamos de frente al mesón donde nos esperaba la persona encargada de desposarnos.

El hombre leía los documentos y hablaba sobre lo que representa nuestra unión, pero yo realmente no captaba ni le prestaba la más mínima atención a nada de lo que decía. Lo único que hacía era observar de reojo a Mikasa, quien también me devolvía la mirada. Sus labios estaban cubiertos por una pintura carmesí que los hacía parecer más abultados y provocativos, y el resto de sus facciones casi no llevaban maquillaje, lo que en el fondo agradecía... Su piel al natural es bella y perfecta.

Volví a la realidad cuando la azabache apretó un poco mi mano y luego dirigió su vista al frente. Yo hice lo mismo, y de inmediato entendí lo que quería decirme.

—Señor Levi Ackerman, ¿acepta usted como legítima esposa a la señorita Mikasa Ackerman?

—Sí, acepto —contesté con total seguridad. De soslayo pude percibir el rubor en sus mejillas y yo no pude evitar sonreírle de nuevo.

—Señorita Mikasa Ackerman, ¿acepta usted como legítimo esposo al señor Levi Ackerman?

—Sí, acepto —su voz sonó igual de firme y certera que la mía. Intercambiamos una mirada cómplice antes de volvernos hacia el oficiante, quien nos ofrecía un par de anillos dorados cuidadosamente acomodados en el interior aterciopelado de una cajita rectangular negra.

Fui el primero en asirlo. Sujeté su mano izquierda luchando por controlar el evidente temblor de las mías, y colocando el aro en su dedo anular, tomé una buena bocanada de aire y luego hablé:

—Yo, Levi Ackerman, te tomo a ti Mikasa Ackerman como esposa, y prometo serte fiel y cuidarte en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida hasta que la muerte nos separe.

Tomó el aro restante y yo me quité el guante de mi mano izquierda. La sostuvo y mordió su labio inferior con nerviosismo antes de recitar las mismas palabras que yo mientras me ponía el anillo.

—Yo, Mikasa Ackerman, te tomo a ti Levi Ackerman como esposo, y prometo serte fiel y cuidarte en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida hasta que la muerte nos separe.

Nos miramos a los ojos con sosiego. En sus orbes grises podía ver que ella también sentía la enorme cantidad de emociones que me colmaban a mí.

Felicidad. Esa era la más importante y significativa de todas.

—…Los declaro unidos en matrimonio. Puede besar a la novia.

Contuve la respiración cuando la tomé por sus mejillas con ambas manos y me acerqué a ella para unir mis labios con los suyos. Tenía en mente besarla de forma muy fugaz, pues hacer ese tipo de cosas delante de ese montón de gente iba completamente en contra de mi ética. Sin embargo, mandé ese plan al demonio apenas sentí la textura suave y la tibieza de su piel, prolongando la unión un poco más de lo estipulado. Quería transmitirle mediante un beso pleno de ternura y dulzura todo lo que no podía ser capaz de expresarle con palabras.

Los gritos, aplausos y abucheos de los presentes no se hicieron esperar. Bramaban frases como "que vivan los novios", "quisiera ser un Ackerman", "serán la pareja más fuerte de todas".

Nos separamos y algo abochornados, firmamos los documentos legales y nuestros amigos y conocidos más cercanos también lo hicieron como testigos oficiales de la ceremonia.

Muchos se aproximaron a nosotros para felicitarnos y desearnos buena suerte en nuestra nueva vida de casados. Yo me limité a asentir como respuesta y Mikasa les agradecía con simpatía y cordialidad.

Entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos cuando se nos indicó a todos que debíamos ir al salón de fiestas. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al observar la espectacular decoración del interior: muchas mesas redondas abarcaban gran parte, estaban cubiertas con manteles y altos jarrones de cristal que contenían enormes ramos de níveas rosas ocupaban el centro de cada una. Del techo pendían telas y algunos arreglos florales iguales a los que adornaban el exterior. A un costado del espacio de baile, estaban un par de mesones con dulces y un enorme pastel en el medio.

Al igual que afuera, todos los detalles eran de un impecable color blanco.

Era tan ostentoso y fino que no conseguía dar crédito a lo que veían mis ojos.

¿Quién mierda organizó todo esto?

Mikasa tiraba de mí hacia el sitio donde se reunían los demás. Caminando un poco detrás de ella, mi mirada recorrió muy despacio la abertura en su espalda. A pesar de que dejaba expuesta una buena parte de piel, en la mocosa no se veía vulgar ni mucho menos inapropiado, simplemente le agregaba un toque sensual. Y no podía pasar por alto su pequeña cintura y amplias caderas, el vestido se ceñía a su cuerpo resaltando lo agraciado que es. Sonreí para mis adentros, nunca me cansaré de admirar la belleza de esta mujer.

La azabache y yo nos ubicamos en medio de un círculo improvisado, Pixis nos dio un par de copas de champagne y los meseros les ofrecían a los que estaban alrededor. Cuando ya todos tenían su bebida en mano, aclaró su garganta y nos encaró con esa sonrisa socarrona tan típica de él.

—Quiero brindar en nombre de esta espléndida pareja, que con valentía y madurez asumieron la maravillosa, pero nada fácil tarea de casarse —mis músculos se tensaron cuando su mirada recayó en mí, no sabía si había sarcasmo e ironía detrás de todo eso que decía. Fruncí levemente el ceño e inconscientemente apreté el agarre de la azabache, ella me devolvió el gesto como muestra de apoyo. Pixis levantó su copa y giró sobre sus talones para dirigirse a los invitados—. ¡A la salud de Levi y Mikasa, que representan el futuro del valiosísimo linaje Ackerman!

"¡Salud!" exclamaron al unísono con el ruido de los cristales chocando. Yo bebí todo de un trago a diferencia de la mocosa, que solo probó un poco. Más felicitaciones llegaron a nosotros, y por suerte, ella recibía los abrazos y los cumplidos con mucho más ánimo y paciencia que yo. Por mi parte, correspondía a los apretones de mano de mala gana. Ya comenzaba a sentirme algo abrumado y fastidiado de todo aquello.

Cuando al fin cesaron, Mikasa tomó mi mano de nuevo y me sonrió.

—Ven, quiero que conozcas a alguien —me dejé llevar por ella. Nos acercamos a una de las tantas mesas y se detuvo junto al hombre que la acompañó temprano en su entrada. Él se levantó al vernos llegar—. Levi, él es mi padre adoptivo, Grisha Jaeger —la mocosa habló con tanto entusiasmo que logró contagiarme con su buena energía. Sonreí ladino y estrechamos nuestras manos con un fuerte apretón y una sutil sacudida—. Papá, él es Levi Ackerman, mi capitán y ahora mi esposo.

—Estaba ansioso por conocerte, Levi. Mi mujer y mi hija no dejaban de hablar de ti —comentó algo burlón sabiendo la reacción que causaría en la muchacha.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —chilló con las mejillas encendidas de vergüenza. Lo fulminó con la mirada y él se rió por ese gesto que encontraba tan adorable.

—Es un placer, señor Jaeger. Lamento por no haberlo conocido antes, sino hasta este momento.

—Oh, no, no te preocupes. Ya tendremos bastante tiempo para eso —le restó importancia dando unas ligeras palmaditas sobre mi hombro. Luego erradicó un poco la distancia que nos separaba para murmurar algo que sólo yo podría escuchar—. Si te atreves a hacerle daño, te las verás conmigo, muchacho. Cuida de mi niña, más te vale hacerla feliz.

—Así será, se lo aseguro.

Él sonrió y asintió satisfecho ante la atenta mirada de la aludida, que parecía confundida y curiosa por lo que el Jaeger acababa de hacer. No pasó demasiado tiempo cuando se unió al pequeño encuentro la representante de la familia.

—¡Felicidades, chiquita mía! —bramó Carla abrazando a Mikasa con alegría, quien la envolvió también con fuerza. La apretujó y la zarandeó con frenesí.

—Carla, suéltame, no respiro —se quejó intentando zafarse del asfixiante agarre. La mayor la obedeció y luego se dirigió a mí, abrazándome brevemente. No me quedó de otra que corresponderle.

—Felicidades para ti también —me tomó por los hombros y me sonrió con aire maternal—. No tengo duda alguna en que serás un excelente esposo, ni tampoco en que lograrán ser muy felices juntos.

—Gracias, señora Jaeger —murmuré regalándole una genuina sonrisa. Quizás era la primera persona que tenía tanta fe en mí sin siquiera conocerme, y honestamente lo apreciaba y agradecía.

—¿Quieres venir a casa a cenar el viernes? Mi marido estará en la ciudad hasta ese entonces, me gustaría muchísimo que compartieras un rato con nosotros antes de que tenga que partir.

—Por supuesto —acepté gustoso—. Allí estaré.

—Perfecto. Estaremos encantados de recibirte.

Dicho esto, se volvió hacia su marido y mi ahora esposa para iniciar una conversación que no fui capaz de oír. Observé a estas personas detenidamente; se notaba con mucha facilidad que eran una familia muy unida, a simple vista se percibía que entre ellos había un lazo muy íntimo y fuerte. Me parecía increíble y admirable, puesto que no eran sus padres biológicos. Eso me ayudaba a entender un poco más el por qué solía ser tan sobreprotectora y pegada a Eren, y viceversa. Al parecer era producto de la buena relación que existía entre ellos como miembros de un mismo hogar.

Esa era una alianza que yo no lograba comprender del todo por nunca haber tenido la oportunidad de experimentarlo… Y muy en el fondo, esperaba que Mikasa y yo en un futuro pudiésemos crear algo igual, o incluso más sólido y especial.

De repente, las luces se apagaron y encendieron otras azuladas, que en compañía de unos cuantos reflectores blancos, ambientaban el salón de una manera bastante romántica. Una balada comenzó a sonar, y a decir verdad, no me sorprendió que nos convocaran al centro de la pista de baile. La mocosa me miró con un halo de pánico atravesando sus orbes y yo simplemente le ofrecí mi mano luciendo lo más sereno posible… Aunque no quería ni por asomo acudir a ese llamado, sabía que debíamos hacerlo como parte del protocolo.

Juntos fuimos hasta donde nos indicaron sintiendo el peso de una gran cantidad de miradas expectantes sobre ambos.

—Levi… —masculló buscando mi mirada, estaba aterrada.

Besé una vez más el dorso de su mano y luego la sostuve a un costado, la otra la acomodó sobre mi hombro mientras que yo la sujetaba por la cintura y la pegaba a mí.

—Tranquila. Sólo déjate guiar por mí —murmuré, y sin más comencé a moverme lentamente.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio por unos cuantos minutos, ella ya se había relajado y simplemente se ocupó de ignorar a todos los que nos observaban atentamente, tal como lo hice yo. Durante todo ese rato no dejamos de mirarnos ni un segundo, fue como si realmente allí no existiera nadie más que ella y yo.

Era simplemente extraordinario lo bien y cómodo que Mikasa me hacía sentir.

—Estás demasiado hermosa. El vestido es perfecto para ti —hablé al fin. Ella parpadeó un par de veces a la vez que se coloraba por completo, definitivamente ella habría esperado oír cualquier otra cosa en lugar de esas palabras. Al ver que la había dejado muda, decidí continuar con el objetivo de causar esa actitud nerviosa y cohibida que tanto me encantaba—. Bueno, no se trata del vestido… Eres perfecta de por sí.

Ella jadeó de sorpresa y contuvo el aliento. Comprimí la sonrisa que quise darle al notar el rubor hasta en su nariz, y en cambio, aproveché que se había quedado muy quieta para acercarme y plantar un breve y efímero beso sobre sus labios para sacarla de su asombro. Hizo un mohín y me sonrió tímidamente.

—Gracias. Tú también estás muy guapo… Bueno, lo eres siempre —murmuró evitando mirarme.

—¿En serio?

—Sí.

Sonreí socarrón y llevé ambas manos a su cintura baja cuando la música pasó a ser más lenta. Ella me rodeó por el cuello con ambos brazos y juntó mi mejilla con la suya, ambos nos movíamos en una pulcra sincronía.

—¿Te sientes feliz? —preguntó con un hilo de voz, probablemente sintiendo miedo de escuchar lo peor.

—Sí. ¿Tú no?

—Sí… Quizás hasta más que tú.

Le di un pequeño beso en el cuello y me quedé allí, embriagándome con su delicioso aroma mientras que con mis manos acariciaba su espalda descubierta. Era un roce muy superficial y casi imperceptible, con el que logré que se estremeciera un poco y que sus vellos se erizaran bajo mi tacto. En ese corto instante deseé que realmente todos los presentes desaparecieran de una vez por todas para poder besarla y acariciarla como quería… Joder, realmente deseaba hacerlo sin escrúpulo alguno.

Al acabar la melodía y comenzar otra, unas cuantas parejas se acercaron y se apoderaron de la pista contagiados con el romanticismo que demostramos en nuestro baile. Tomados de la mano nos apartamos del lugar sin protestar, dejó salir aire aliviada por ya no ser el centro de atención. A cierta distancia pude ver a todas sus amigas reunidas observando enternecidas en nuestra dirección, la azabache siguió mi mirada y una bonita sonrisa figuró en su rostro.

—Ve con ellas, están ansiosas por compartir un rato contigo —musité muy cerca de su oído. Ella asintió y besó mi mejilla antes de alejarse.

Busqué entre la multitud y rápidamente encontré su cabellera rubia resaltar con la tenue luz azulina. Caminé hacia la mesa donde estaba y me dejé caer en la silla contigua a la suya, gesticulé una mueca de disgusto al enfrentarme a su expresión burlona.

—Ni se te ocurra decir algo al respecto —gruñí.

—Sólo iba a decirte que nunca antes te había visto actuar de esa manera —fruncí el ceño confundido y él se encogió de hombros antes de continuar—. Es la primera vez que veo que miras a alguien así como la miras a ella. Además, has sonreído más de lo que imaginas y… Ah, milagrosamente hoy no eres más amargura que persona.

Bufé y desvié la vista hacia la botella de whisky que yacía sobre la mesa, con el fin de disimular lo avergonzado que me hizo sentir con sus palabras. Me serví un trago e involuntariamente me fijé en Mikasa, que a la lejanía reía y charlaba con sus compañeras.

De repente, se formó cierto revuelo entre las mujeres presentes, cuando por micrófono llamaron a todas las posibles aspirantes a ser la novia de una boda. Muchas corrieron y se agruparon en un extremo de la pista, mientras Mikasa las miraba desde el lado contrario. Esta se giró y al finalizar una corta cuenta regresiva, lanzó el bouquet de rosas que tenía en sus manos. Gritaron y desde donde estaba pude observar que incluso forcejearon un poco por el codiciado objeto antes de tener una "ganadora". Erwin y yo nos miramos con una mezcla de incredulidad y desconcierto.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso? —pregunté sin poder comprender qué era lo que sucedía.

—No tengo ni la más mínima idea.

Volvimos la vista al extraño y ridículo acontecimiento para ver quién se había quedado con el premio, pero no alcanzamos a saberlo. Todas se retiraron del lugar derrotadas apenas alguna se hizo con el ramo.

Mermado el alboroto, nos dedicamos a beber y a disfrutar de la buena música que sonaba.

—Llegué a pensar que para la celebración, se regirían por las tradiciones de mi linaje. Ya sabes… Al estilo Oriental —comenté pasado un rato apreciando mi entorno detenidamente. Él me imitó y pareció considerarlo también.

—Lo más probable es que ellos ni sepan cómo solían celebrarlo.

—Tch, ni siquiera yo lo sé —Erwin me miró arqueando una ceja. Yo lo observé de reojo—. ¿Qué? Nunca asistí a una ni tampoco estuvo entre mis intereses casarme. Supongo que en mi caso es aceptable no tener conocimiento al respecto.

Mi compañero negó con la cabeza divertido y volvió a servir nuestros tragos. Luego la conversación se centró en lo bien que había quedado todo, no podía quejarme de ello… Fue mejor y más bonito de lo que imaginé. "La boda de ensueños", la llamó Erwin.

Charlamos sobre temas triviales, distrayéndonos por completo de lo que ocurría alrededor. Fue así hasta la llegada de una extrovertida castaña, que se lanzó hacia nosotros abrazándonos por el cuello y juntándonos a ella.

—¡Aquí están mis dos galanes! Tenía rato buscándolos —bramó apretujándonos.

—Basta, cuatro ojos —gruñí empujándola para soltarme. Erwin se dejó hacer, era más tolerante a la hiperactividad de Hanji.

La morena rió animadamente, besó mi mejilla y se sentó a mi lado, se sirvió un vaso de licor y me miró sonriente.

—Felicidades, Levi. Brindemos por esto.

—¿Otra vez? —protesté. Ella hizo caso omiso y con una seña nos insistió que tomáramos los vasos. Rodó los ojos cuando se cansó de que me hiciera el desentendido.

—Joder, coge el maldito vaso o no dejaré de fastidiarte en toda la noche —siseó fulminándome con la mirada. Aunque quisiera lucir enojada e intimidante, sabía que era totalmente inofensiva. Sonreí ladino e hice lo que me ordenaba. Alzamos nuestras bebidas mientras la castaña aclaraba su garganta.

—Quiero brindar por el buen humor que has tenido hoy y por la paciencia de Mikasa, hombre, es increíble —reímos un poco y luego su expresión burlona pasó a ser seria—. Realmente les deseo lo mejor, Levi. Te quiero ver así de feliz y contento siempre, se lo agradecería mucho a tu chica. Hoy me di cuenta que con sólo mirarla, tus ojos brillan de puro júbilo.

—¿Podrías terminar ya? —gruñí con fingida molestia. Me sentía totalmente avergonzado de nuevo, a esos dos les encantaba causarme tal malestar cuando se lo proponían.

—Estúpido gruñón —masculló—. De acuerdo, como quieras. ¡Salud! —pegamos nuestros vasos, y cuando ya tenía el líquido recorriendo mi garganta, Hanji se sobresaltó y soltó una pequeñísima blasfemia—. ¡Ya va, ya va, esperen! Olvidé mencionar que quiero sobrinos pronto. Ojalá que sean como Mika, ella es una ternura... Aunque si fuesen tan cascarrabias como tú, los amaría de igual forma.

Apenas escuché que mencionó la palabra "sobrinos", comencé a toser sin parar. Hice un esfuerzo grandísimo para no escupir el trago sobre la mesa, por suerte lo ingerí justo antes de que eso sucediera. Cuando me hube recuperado de mi ahogo, vi como mis dos amigos intercambiaron una mirada cómplice y luego rieron a sonoras carcajadas. Les dediqué una mirada severa, me crucé de brazos e hice lo posible por ignorarlos.

—¿Te los imaginas, Erwin? Estoy segura que serán niños preciosos, los mimaré mucho. Seré la mejor tía del mundo —decía risueña. La miré de soslayo y arrugué el entrecejo al notar que ya no estaba bromeando.

—Sí, ya me los imagino. Espero que a Levi no le moleste que los lleve conmigo de viaje…

Dejé de escucharlos por un momento y me concentré en la idea que ellos planteaban. Me preocupé tanto por la angustia que me provocaba estar casado, que olvidé por completo el verdadero objetivo de todo esto: continuar la descendencia. Joder, hasta ahora ni siquiera había reparado en eso… ¿Hijos? Me daba escalofríos de sólo pensar tener a algún chiquillo ruidoso y llorón haciendo de mi casa un desastre, hostigándome la poca paciencia que tengo y quitándome mis preciados momentos de paz… Tch, no. Esa no es ni será ni siquiera una opción.

Definitivamente no.

Sí, cuidaría de la mocosa y haría lo posible para ser el causante de su felicidad; no obstante…

Lo siento Pixis, pero todos tus esfuerzos para asegurar la perpetuidad de este apellido serán en vano.

—¿Quieren callarse y dejar de fastidiar? —refunfuñé exasperado.

—Hanji, es suficiente. No querrás hacerlo enfadar.

—Vale, pero hablaba en serio —se quejó. Yo fingí no haberla oído—. Por cierto, Levi. ¿Dónde está tu esposa? Quiero hablar con ella, no la he felicitado aún.

Estuve tan distraído que hacía un buen rato ya que no la veía. Me giré hacia la multitud y no la divisé donde estaba con sus amigas, ni tampoco en la mesa donde compartían los Jaeger.

—No lo sé. Vamos, te ayudaré a buscarla —le dije levantándome. Ella hizo lo mismo y comenzamos a andar.

No la encontraba por ningún lado, la mocosa parecía haberse esfumado del lugar. Incluso les preguntamos a sus compañeras, ellas alegaron que también tenían unos veinte minutos sin verla. Nos dirigimos al jardín, era el único lugar donde faltaba buscar.

Una fuerte punzada en el pecho me dejó paralizado. No podía creer lo que veía. El aire rápidamente abandonó mis pulmones al punto de sentirme mareado. Al salir del shock y caer en cuenta de que tal escena realmente sucedía ante mis ojos, apreté la mandíbula y los puños con mi sangre hirviendo y quemando bajo mi piel. La ira y la furia se apoderaron de mí en tan solo un segundo, nublando y cegando por completo todos mis sentidos y mi capacidad de racionar.

Allí, en el jardín, estaba Mikasa con Jean Kirstein.

Ellos estaban besándose.

* * *

 _ **Debo admitir que escribir este capítulo no fue precisamente fácil. De corazón espero que el esfuerzo haya valido la pena y que sea de su total agrado. 3**_  
 _ **Estuvo colmado de emociones, incluso para mí. Me sentí conmovida, en serio... Imaginar a estos dos casándose hacía que se me estrujara el corazón de alegría. :')**_


	16. Chapter 16

_Las frases en cursiva son pensamientos._

.

.

.

Estaba en shock.

La impresión fue tal que, por un breve instante, puedo decir que hasta los sentidos me fallaron. No veía, no oía, no sentía. Simplemente estaba allí, en blanco, paralizado ante tal atrocidad. El dolor en el pecho me privaba hasta de respirar, estaba conteniendo el aliento con el fin de no empeorar el tan horrible malestar. Era la primera vez que experimentaba esa molesta sensación, y debo decir que no era ni por asomo algo que pudiese tolerar por demasiado tiempo.

No podía creerlo. O más bien, no quería hacerlo. Sin embargo, estaba completamente seguro que era real... Ni en mis peores pesadillas había presenciado algo similar.

Salí del aturdimiento cuando el aire por fin llegó a mis pulmones. Recuperé la razón de una forma tan repentina y violenta, que mis oídos zumbaron y fuertes punzadas de dolor me martillaban la frente y las sienes hasta hacerme sentir mareado. En ese momento fui consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo: era literalmente arrastrado por Hanji hacia algún lugar que desconocía, en dirección opuesta al jardín.

Fue allí cuando sentí el calor de la furia ardiendo y quemándome por dentro. Me zafé de su agarre con tanto ímpetu que la castaña se volvió a verme con los ojos abiertos de par en par, sorprendida pero atenta a mis movimientos y preparada para eludir lo que sea que se me ocurriera hacer después.

—¿Qué mierda haces? —gruñí fulminándola con la mirada. Había logrado llevarme hasta el lobby, parecía estar totalmente desierto. Todos debían estar en el salón de fiestas completamente ajenos a la estupidez que a la adulada novia se le ocurrió hacer con otro hombre en su propia boda.

—Cálmate, Levi.

—Hmp.

Me di vuelta para regresar y descargar mi ira con ese maldito imbécil, pero la cuatro ojos me tomó nuevamente del brazo. Volví a soltarme de una manera tan brusca que ella por instinto retrocedió un par de pasos. Me acerqué y a duras penas reprimí el impulso de asirla y zarandearla por entrometerse en mi camino; en cambio, la miré sin ocultar la rabia que me carcomía internamente tratando de hacerle entender que detenerme era arriesgado. Me sentía tan furioso que ni siquiera yo sabía hasta dónde podía ser capaz de llegar una vez que perdiera los estribos... Los pocos que tenía.

Luchaba para controlar las ansias de golpear todo lo que se me atravesara. Realmente no estaba seguro de contenerme por mucho tiempo más y tener a Hanji fastidiándome era echarle más leña al fuego.

—Lo mejor es que no te metas. Ahora, desaparécete de mi vista antes de que estalle.

—Si vuelves allí, te juro que llamaré a los de seguridad para que sean ellos los que se metan en mi lugar —advirtió, no me inmuté.

—No serías capaz.

—Oh, sí, vaya que sí lo sería —frunció el ceño y me mantuvo la mirada, en sus grandes ojos marrones pude distinguir claramente el miedo y los nervios que tenía al enfrentarme. Aun así, no desistió—. Jamás te habías puesto así, joder. Apenas vi tu expresión te saqué de allí antes de que hicieras una locura. Si cuando te molestas representas un peligro, no me imagino cómo serías estando mil veces más cabreado... Justo como lo estás ahora. Tampoco quiero comprobarlo.

—Tch, ¿temes por la vida de ese bastardo o qué? —inquirí ya harto de escucharla.

—No temo por él, temo por ti.

Incluso yo temía de mí mismo. Me desconocía en ese estado. Hasta ese punto de mi vida nunca nada ni nadie me había alterado de una manera tan descomunal. ¿Qué mierda estaba pasándome?

—No seas ridícula, no soy yo el que va a quedar con todos los huesos rotos —se removió inquieta y por un segundo miró en dirección al sitio del que vinimos, probablemente deseando encontrar a Erwin o a cualquier otro miembro de nuestro escuadrón. Al no divisar a nadie, volvió su atención a mí—. No intentes detenerme de nuevo, Hanji. Por lo que más quieras, quítate y lárgate ahora mismo.

La castaña sabía que hablaba muy en serio cuando la llamaba por su nombre en vez de usar cualquier otro adjetivo hiriente u ofensivo. No obstante, para desgracia de mi casi inexistente paciencia, ella no se movió ni un ápice. Arrugué aún más el entrecejo y apreté los dientes y los puños hasta que dolió, aunque este no se comparaba en lo más mínimo al que se concentraba en mi tórax. Me aparté de ella y caminé de un lado a otro con mi respiración tornándose errática cada segundo que transcurría, ya se me estaba haciendo imposible sosegar mi instinto asesino.

—Yo tampoco sé qué demonios estaba pasando allá, pero sí estoy totalmente segura que Mikasa no te haría algo como eso. Ella te quiere, Levi Ackerman, en serio te quiere —habló despacio siguiendo con la mirada mis pasos apresurados que a su vez no me llevaban a ningún lugar. En ese momento debía parecer un frenético depredador enjaulado, ansioso por liberar y deshacerse de su frustración cuando antes. Me pasé las manos por la cara exasperado, ni siquiera había notado que estas temblaban levemente.

—¡Cállate! —rugí—. Si piensas que con eso conseguirás calmarme, estás muy equivocada. Carajo, sólo déjame en paz, este no es tu maldito problema.

—Te prometo que luego te dejaré desquitarte, incluso lo golpearé en las pelotas a ese idiota por atreverse a hacerte eso. Pero, por favor, hoy no lo hagas... No arruines el día de tu boda por su culpa —intentaba desesperadamente hacerme cambiar de opinión. Más que una petición, era una súplica.

—Ellos ya me la arruinaron a mí —pensé en voz alta. Esas simples palabras tenían un sabor tan amargo que no pude evitar la mueca que contrajo mi frente y torció mi boca. La pelimarrón soltó aire y yo aparté la mirada al ver como su expresión decayó un poco.

—Levi...

—Eres jodidamente molesta y fastidiosa cuando te lo propones —quise interrumpir el estúpido discurso que imaginaba iniciaría por lo que yo acababa de decir. Cerré los ojos y eché la cabeza hacia atrás, respiré profundo intentando hallar un poco de serenidad en el torbellino de emociones que me estaba provocando un dolor de cabeza indescriptible.

Dicho eso, me giré y caminé en dirección al sitio donde celebraban la ceremonia. El sonido de las sandalias altas de Hanji pisándome los talones hizo eco en mi cabeza, atormentándome. No me detuve por más que bramaba mi nombre y me pedía que me detuviese.

—Joder, vas terminar de sacarme de quicio —dije finalmente, irritado por su persistencia y el alboroto que hacía innecesariamente—. Dejaré la paliza para después, sólo iré a buscar a la imprudente de mi supuesta esposa para marcharme de aquí de una vez por todas.

Se posó frente a mí y estudió mi expresión quedamente, supongo que para asegurarse de que le estuviese siendo sincero. La observé con mi rostro inexpresivo y aparentemente calmado, pero ella sabía que así luciría siempre, sin importar que por dentro fuese un caos total. Miró mis puños apretados y dejó salir aire sonoramente, al fin resignándose.

—Confiaré en ti. Buscaré un taxi, los espero afuera.

Sin perder tiempo seguí mi camino, entré al salón con el único objetivo de ubicar a la mocosa. No podía mentirme a mí mismo: seguía estando como alma que lleva el diablo. El mísero sentido común que quedaba en algún lugar de mi mente le pedía a todos los dioses que no me topase ni con la sombra de ese infeliz, porque estaba bastante claro que no iba a medir mis actos.

Me consideraba poseído por alguna emoción o algún sentimiento que sinceramente no podía entender. Sospechaba que era uno de esos que hasta ese entonces no había vivido por siempre haber sido tan cuidadoso y receloso con eso de involucrarme con otra persona más allá de lo físico.

Me avasallaba por completo; tenía más poderío que mi cordura y mi razón, como si de alguna fuerza sobrenatural se tratase. Sin embargo, este no era el caso: no era ninguna absurda fuerza sobrenatural, sino una parte de mí que acababa de despertar por primera vez.

Era muy extraño. A pesar de estar siendo impulsado y manipulado por lo que sea que causaba mi enardecido comportamiento, algo más estaba mal dentro de mí. Mal, muy mal. Además de la furia, la rabia, la ira y la indignación que cargaba a cuestas, había algo, algo que me atormentaba y me abrumaba silenciosamente y que tenía mucho más peso que cualquiera de esas emociones...

Estaba herido.

Abatido y profundamente afligido.

Me desangraba por una herida invisible que tenía en algún lugar de mi pecho. Mierda, juro que era muchísimo peor que cualquier dolor o malestar físico que había podido apreciar hasta ahora.

Al verla a unos cuantos metros de distancia, un pinchazo en mi tórax me obligó a respirar profundamente para no demostrarlo con la mueca de disgusto que por un segundo quise formar.

Mi apresurado andar me llevó hasta ella en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Sus amigas guardaron silencio apenas se percataron de mi presencia; todo rastro de comodidad desapareció al advertir mi expresión severa, además del aire pesado y colérico que involuntariamente irradiaba a mi alrededor. La azabache se giró hacia mí y la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro se borró de súbito al encararme. Mi atención automáticamente se centró en sus labios, fruncí el ceño y apreté la quijada sin ser consciente de que ella me observaba confundida por el drástico cambio en mi actitud.

—Nos vamos, ahora —no pude medir la frialdad y hosquedad de mi tono de voz. Parpadeó un par de veces y luego fijó sus orbes en los míos tratando de comprender o adivinar qué demonios me ocurría.

—¿Sucede algo? —cuestionó con un halo de preocupación.

 _"Sí, te vi besándote con otro tipo",_ la respuesta resonó en mi cabeza, mas no salió de mi boca por más que mis impulsos me incitaban a decírselo.

—Te daré cinco minutos para que te despidas de tu familia —arrugó el entrecejo evidenciando la molestia que le causaba mi forma de hablarle. Y en sus ojos, en ellos además de desconcierto, vi claramente que le afectaba más de lo que imaginaba. Estaba tan cegado que hice caso omiso y me acerqué un poco para que sólo ella pudiese escucharme—. Te espero afuera, no me hagas venir a buscarte de nuevo.

Le dediqué una dura mirada y luego me alejé tan rápido como llegué. La mocosa no se dejó intimidar por mi tosquedad, me siguió y apenas dejamos aquella sala me volteé para encararla.

—Te dije que te fueras a despedir, no entiendo qué haces siguiéndome.

—Primero quiero que me digas qué te pasa —exigió con firmeza cruzándose de brazos.

—Joder, sólo haz lo que te pido, ¿tan difícil es? —estaba impaciente, ya no quería pasar ni un minuto más en ese lugar. Nos quedamos inmóviles durante unos cuantos segundos, valiosos segundos que cada que avanzaban me empujaban más y más al borde de la locura. Aún mis manos temblaban y mi cabeza dolía una barbaridad, no podía ni siquiera pensar con claridad. Bufé y rodé los ojos al caer en cuenta que ella no acataría mi mandato hasta que hablase y le admitiera la razón de mi mala conducta—. Tch, como quieras.

—¡Levi! —vociferó yendo de nuevo detrás de mí.

Salí del hotel y fui hasta donde Hanji conversaba con el chofer. Su atención recayó de inmediato en Mikasa, su semblante se entristeció al verla. Abrí la puerta del auto negro que nos llevaría a nuestro destino y la observé indicándole en silencio que subiera. La mocosa le sonrió forzadamente a la morena y se despidió de ella con un leve ademán que Hanji correspondió.

Abordé y cerré de un portazo. Sentía el peso de los orbes de la azabache sobre mí, pero no fui capaz de verla de vuelta. Cerré los ojos y traté de relajarme y de despejar mi mente, ignorando olímpicamente la presión que mi esposa ponía en mí con su insistente mirada. Tenía que concentrarme en mermar un poco el fuego que ardía y quemaba hasta mis entrañas, debía hacerlo antes de enfrentarla... O al menos intentarlo.

—Felicidades, les deseo mucha dicha en su matrimonio —habló el chofer con entusiasmo antes de ponerse en marcha.

—Muchas gracias —respondió ella débilmente, yo lo ignoré.

Suspiré al percatarme que ya estábamos lo suficientemente lejos del lugar, una ligera sensación de alivio apaciguó momentáneamente la tensión acumulada en mis hombros. Fijé mi atención en la ventana, no tenía ni idea de a dónde nos dirigíamos. Hanji le dio la orden al hombre de no revelarnos tal información, quería que fuese una sorpresa.

* * *

Mikasa y yo nos quedamos estáticos en la entrada de aquella habitación. La puerta detrás de nosotros se cerró y aun así no salimos de nuestro asombro: la estancia era bellísima. ¿Cómo no iba a serlo? Si era la suite de un prestigioso hotel cinco estrellas ubicado en una colina a las afueras de la ciudad.

Un gran ventanal ubicado frente a la cama conducía a un pequeño porche y un poco más allá, había un modesto jardín con una piscina infinita desde donde se apreciaban el montón de luces que cubría la ciudad. Era una vista magnífica. A nuestra derecha tenían lugar varios muebles con un amplio televisor plasma sobre una moderna chimenea, y a nuestra izquierda un pasillo que suponía llevaba al cuarto de baño.

Como un especie de camino que llegaba hasta el lecho y sobre este, estaban esparcidos una gran cantidad de pétalos de rosa. La iluminación era tenue dándole un aire romántico, en la mesita junto a la cama reposaba una botella de vino acompañada de dos copas. Tenía un estilo rústico, pero a su vez lujoso y elegante... Iba muy acorde al sitio donde estaba ubicado.

Dejé salir aire sonoramente al regresar a la realidad, aún la azabache y yo teníamos una conversación pendiente. Aunque prefería no decir nada y reservarme todo lo que pensaba al respecto, sabía que eso no sería posible, ella no descansaría hasta hacerme hablar. Me dirigí hasta la botella de vino y la destapé, me serví una copa y la bebí de golpe. Presentía que el malestar que me atormentaba no se iría ni porque tomase diez botellas completas.

Sus pasos se aproximaron y yo apuré un último trago antes de hablar. Me volví hacia ella y nuestras miradas coincidieron, nos separaba aproximadamente un metro de distancia.

—Te haré esta jodida pregunta por segunda vez, Mikasa. ¿Qué mierda tienes con Jean Kirstein? —inquirí con el tono de voz más tajante que pude utilizar. Abrió mucho sus ojos y todo rastro de color abandonó sus facciones en tan sólo un segundo; abrió la boca para decir algo, pero de volvió a cerrarla sin emitir respuesta alguna. Desvió la mirada para evitar la dureza de mi semblante—. Ni se te ocurra volver a mentirme... Ahora, respóndeme. Estoy esperando.

—Es mi exnovio —noté con claridad el esfuerzo que hizo para que esas simples palabras abandonaron su boca. Apreté mi tabique y tomé aire, una punzada de dolor atacó sin piedad mis sienes, mi cabeza amenazaba con estallar.

—Los vi besándose, ustedes dos se estaban besando en el maldito jardín —dije muy despacio con rabia contenida, ella volvió a posar sus orbes en mí con el entrecejo levemente contraído.

—Puedo explicarlo... —comenzó a decir, pero se calló cuando una amarga risa irónica emergió de mí. Su respiración poco a poco se fue tornando irregular y en sus ojos se distinguía algo de miedo y nerviosismo.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué vas a explicar? ¿Que me mentiste acerca de lo que ese bastardo representa para ti porque tienen algún tipo de relación clandestina? ¿Que lo quieres más a que a mí y que lamentas profundamente el hecho de estar casada conmigo y no con tu amante? —mi tono de voz fue aumentando gradualmente con cada interrogante que lanzaba, y lentamente el enojo que hasta ese momento había contenido terminaba de apoderarse de mi raciocinio.

—Levi...

—Ah, no, espera, espera... —la interrumpí con tono sarcástico—. ¡De seguro vas a contarme lo bien que te sentías en sus brazos, viéndome la cara de idiota y comiéndose a besos delante de mis narices!

Apenas pronuncié la última palabra, la copa que tenía en mi mano se estrelló de súbito contra una de las paredes. Mikasa jadeó al oír el cristal quebrándose en mil pedazos, automáticamente su vista fue hasta el sitio donde el objeto yacía destrozado y luego volvió a mí con una expresión de terror, desconcierto y asombro.

—¡No tengo ninguna relación clandestina con Jean Kirstein, lo nuestro quedó atrás hace tiempo! —exclamó con desespero, yo fruncí el ceño y contuve el deseo de lanzar la copa restante.

—Te dije que no me gustaban las mentiras, Mikasa.

—Entre él y yo ya no hay nada Levi, debes creerme...

—Si es así como dices, ¿qué mierda hacías besándote con ese imbécil? ¿O es que acaso vas por ahí besándote con todo el que encuentres en tu camino? —cuestioné mordazmente.

—¿Qué? —musitó incrédula.

—¿No es eso o que intentas decirme? —contraataqué hastiado fulminándola con la mirada.

—¡No, porque yo realmente no quería que eso pasara! —gritaba, pero al finalizar aquella frase su voz perdió fuerza y sus hombros cayeron en derrota—. Estás insinuando que soy una cualquiera, ¿no? ¿Eso es lo que crees que soy?

—No —fruncí el ceño y escupí lo primero que cruzó mi mente sin siquiera meditarlo—... A menos que lo hagas con ese infeliz y con otros tantos más.

Desvié la mirada al ver como su expresión se entristeció por completo. Pasé una mano por mi cara y recapacité sobre lo que acababa de hacer; mierda, juro que no quería decir eso. Jamás la consideré de esa manera, ni mucho menos lo haría ahora que es mi esposa. Me había dejado llevar por la ira, estaba comportándome como un mismísimo idiota. Nos quedamos en silencio, no volví a abrir la boca hasta no encontrar las palabras adecuadas para redimirme, pero el peso en mi consciencia no me dejaba pensar con claridad: ver su reacción afligida me afectó a tal punto que de inmediato mi enojo mermó hasta casi desaparecer.

Inevitablemente volví a aquel día en ese café cuando todo comenzó; cuando la tenía frente a mí con su semblante triste y decaído, sus orbes carentes de ese brillo que tanto me gustaba y su voz débil y rota...

Y allí estaba de nuevo delante de mí, esa expresión en su rostro que irremediablemente me angustiaba y me hacía sentir tan mal... Esa que me prometí a mí mismo borrar dando lo mejor de mí para hacerla feliz.

Y vaya que no lo estaba haciendo nada bien.

—Discúlpame —volví la vista hacia ella algo descolocado. Su semblante se tornó severo y tenso—. Perdóname Levi Ackerman, por no ser lo suficientemente buena para ti.

—Mikasa...

—¡Discúlpame por ser la mujerzuela con la que tienes la desdicha de estar casado! —exclamó enardecida arrancándose con un movimiento rápido la diadema que tenía sobre su cabeza, la tiró contra el piso con fiereza y luego deshizo el peinado que sujetaba su cabello con rabia. Abrí los ojos de par en par, observándola paralizado y sin poder articular palabra alguna—. ¡Perdóneme, capitán, por desprestigiarlo! No debe ser nada fácil para usted descubrir que tiene como esposa a una _perra_ como yo.

—¡Basta! —grité, no podía tolerar que siguiera refiriéndose a ella misma de esa manera. Cada vez que lo hacía, sentía como un puñal era clavado en mi pecho una y otra vez. Di un paso en su dirección, ella retrocedió dos—. No quise decir eso, lo juro. Mikasa...

—¡Yo tampoco quise besar a Jean! —me interrumpió—. Si presenciaste eso, ¿cómo es que no viste el empujón y la bofetada que le di después? Dime.

Mi estómago dio un vuelco y el dolor en mi pecho se intensificó aún más al ver gruesas lágrimas saliendo de sus orbes y desplazándose rápidamente por sus mejillas, las limpió con molestia y me mantuvo la mirada esperando una respuesta de mi parte. Sin embargo, yo me quedé callado sintiéndome una basura y el peor imbécil sobre la faz de la tierra por ser el causante de su llanto. Deseaba disculparme o hacer algo, cualquier cosa para remediar mis actos y ser merecedor de su perdón... Pero estaba estático e incapaz de proferir palabra alguna.

Nos separaba poco más de un metro de distancia y yo la hallaba tan lejana, tan distante... como si en realidad hubiese kilómetros de distancia entre ella y yo. Quería abrazarla, acariciarla, estrecharla contra mí y decirle cuánto lo sentía... Que fui un idiota y que me dolía verla así. Anhelaba besar sus labios y sus mejillas por donde esas lágrimas corrían sin su consentimiento. No obstante, cuando intentaba avanzar hacia ella, volvía a alejarse rehuyendo de mi cercanía.

—Para mí no sería posible estar con otro hombre, Levi. ¿Sabes por qué? —murmuró pasados unos cuantos minutos en mudez, yo negué ligeramente con la cabeza aun sin tener la capacidad de hablar—. Porque me enamoré de ti... Te quiero a ti, y sólo por eso no podría ni querría ni siquiera besar a alguien más.

 _¿Qué?_

¿Había escuchado bien o era una cruel broma, obra de mi imaginación?

De repente olvidé hasta cómo respirar. El alma me cayó a los pies, mi boca se secó y el nudo en mi garganta me dejó mudo. Mi sangre se heló y se entumeció cada parte de mi cuerpo; mi cabeza daba vueltas y una sensación de mareo me invadió, aturdiéndome más de lo que ya estaba. Sin considerarlo dos veces, fui hasta ella obviando por completo el hecho de que siguiera evitándome. Intenté asirme de sus muñecas para inmovilizarla, pero la azabache hacía maniobras para esquivarme.

—¡No! ¡No me toques! —bramó cuando su espalda se encontró contra la pared, estaba bastante alterada e histérica.

Ignoré los gritos y la expresión enfurecida y llena de desprecio que me dedicaba, y ya sin poder escapar, la envolví en mis brazos y ella forcejeó con fuerza para que la soltase. Gruñía, maldecía y exclamaba que me quitara y la dejara en paz empujándome por el pecho mientras yo me empeñaba en no dejarla ir, manteniéndome firmemente aferrado a su cintura.

Nunca estuve tan equivocado como cuando creí que con eso lograría apaciguar su sufrimiento y calmar su arrebato; para mi infortunio, tuvo el efecto contrario: cada segundo que pasaba, luchaba con más ímpetu para zafarse de mí. Derrotado, cedí ante su insistencia al percatarme que si seguía así, podría hacerse daño. Mordió su labio vigorosamente y apretó sus puños fulminándome con la mirada; su respiración era errática y acelerada, su cabello era un desastre y las lágrimas aún corrían vehementes por sus cachetes.

Algo se rompió dentro de mí al verla así; triste, lastimada y dolida por toda esta situación. No podía soportar que ella estuviese así por mi culpa, mi jodida culpa. No dejaba de reprenderme mentalmente por haber llevado todo tan lejos.

Toda esa situación me dolía incluso tanto como a ella.

Estiré mi brazo para quitar sus lágrimas, pero ella lo impidió con un manotazo. Arrugué la frente y apreté los labios; maldición, la presión en el pecho aumentaba cada vez más, volviéndose más y más insoportable. Tomé aire y decidí hacer el intento de solucionar las cosas, no quería lidiar ni un minuto más con esa desagradable brecha que accidentalmente habíamos creado entre ambos.

—Fui un idiota, te juro que no quise decir eso. Yo...

—Ahórrate tus excusas, ahora soy yo la que no quiere escucharte —cortó apartándome para abrir paso y alejarse. Atónito por sus palabras, la seguí con la vista. Observé atentamente como comenzaba a deshacerse de su vestido aún de espaldas a mí—. Vete y déjame sola.

Un escalofrío surcó mi cuerpo, alcé las cejas sorprendido sintiendo como todos mis músculos se tensaban. Lo menos que quería hacer era justamente eso. Si ya me sentía miserable, luego de escucharla pedirme que me marchara con tanta firmeza y seguridad, deseaba que se abriera la tierra y me tragase. Mi corazón latía tan desenfrenado que mis oídos zumbaban y mis manos temblaban levemente producto de una dura ansiedad que repentinamente surgió en mí.

—¿Eso te haría sentir mejor? ¿Estar sin mí? —inquirí arrastrando las palabras, temeroso de la que imaginaba, sería su respuesta.

—Sí.

Cerré los ojos al sentir el pinchazo que tuvo lugar en mi pecho. Tragué pesadamente y me dispuse a abandonar la habitación a paso lento, con la esperanza de que cambiase de opinión y me detuviese antes de atravesar el umbral.

Sin embargo, eso no sucedió.

* * *

Caminaba sin un rumbo fijo por el exterior del hotel. Uno de los tantos senderos que tomé me llevó a uno de los bares, el cual tenía un bonito estilo de taberna europea. Al entrar agradecí que sólo estuviesen un par de personas ocupando una de las pocas mesas, y que tuviese un ambiente tranquilo y agradable. Fui hasta la barra y pedí un Bourbon, necesitaba algo fuerte que me ayudase a contrarrestar el sabor amargo que tenía en mi boca y a su vez esperaba que el ardor que me propiciaría al recorrer mi garganta, fuese suficiente para distraer un poco aquel incómodo malestar que se negaba a abandonar mi torso.

Estando allí perdí la noción del tiempo y del espacio, era completamente ajeno a lo que ocurría a mi alrededor. Increíblemente, el enojo que se había adueñado de mí unas horas antes había quedado sepultado bajo todo lo que aconteció posteriormente. La furia y la ira se disiparon como las nubes lo hacen cuando termina la tormenta. A pesar de que la tempestad había cesado, lo que quedó después de ello fue un espantoso panorama: el desastre fue tal, que no tenía ni idea de cómo reparar los daños ocasionados. El remordimiento me abrumaba de sobremanera por hablarla tratado tan mal; no debí sacar conclusiones de ningún tipo, sólo tenía que escucharla, dejar que me explicase y no haber actuado como un patán.

Provocar su llanto me hizo ir al mismísimo infierno, jamás había sentido tanta culpa como la aprecié en ese momento. Si tan sólo esa diabólica emoción que al principio ignoraba no me hubiese cegado, nos hubiésemos ahorrado todo este problema. Lo medité un breve instante, odiaba admitirlo, pero _eso_ que me llevó a actuar sin escrúpulos fue un grandísimo ataque de celos. Pasé una mano por mis espesas hebras azabaches, joder, nunca fui un hombre celoso, en ninguna de mis relaciones anteriores llegué a serlo. Hasta ese día desconocía por completo el control que puede llegar a tener, además del desagradable malestar que otorga tal emoción. Me dominó por completo y terminé hiriendo a la mocosa.

Era un sentimiento bastante contradictorio. Ella fue la causante de todo aquello, pero también resultó ser la única que pudo calmarme por completo. Suspiré, Mikasa tenía más control en mí que cualquier otra cosa que pudiese existir. Ni siquiera mi más grande enojo pudo más que ella.

 _Me dijo que me quiere y que está enamorada de mí._

El pensamiento llegó a mi mente de la nada, logrando darle un poco de paz a mi atosigada alma. Joder, todo este tiempo estuve tan afanado pensando que Mikasa no podía llegar a sentir algo así por alguien como yo, que había pasado por alto todas las señales que me lo indicaban. Bueno, no creo que se deba sólo a mi distracción, sino también a mi carencia de experiencia en el tema. Es decir, ¿cómo podría haberlo adivinado? Reflexioné al respecto por un instante; fruncí el ceño inconscientemente al concluir que efectivamente no poseía ni el más mínimo conocimiento del tema en cuestión. No podía evitar preguntarme, ¿desde cuándo? ¿cómo era eso posible? Y las más intrigantes de todas, ¿por qué me quiere a mí? ¿Qué fue lo que la hizo enamorarse de mí?

Si no lo hubiese escuchado de su propia boca, no lo habría creído en lo absoluto.

 _¿Correspondo sus sentimientos? Pf, sería absurdo negarme a mí mismo lo mucho que me gusta la mocosa... Y lo mucho que comienzo a sentir por ella, a pesar de no saber exactamente de qué se trata._

—Señor, ¿está usted bien? —alcé la vista hacia el hombre que me observaba preocupado desde el otro lado de la barra. Lo miré confundido, ¿tan transparente me estaba volviendo? Él notó mi desconcierto y se encogió de hombros mientras pulía un vaso de cristal—. Tiene más de diez minutos observando su bebida sin moverse ni un ápice, si se siente mal puede ir a la enfermería.

—Estoy perfectamente bien —mentí para que no siguiera especulando acerca de mi estado actual. Bebí el Bourbon de un trago y le ofrecí el vaso, por suerte él entendió y lo rellenó sin rechistar.

Fijé mi atención en el aro dorado que tenía en mi dedo anular. Al principio veía este día tan lejano e improbable, que me sorprende un poco que finalmente haya pasado.

Estaba casado.

Y tenía a la esposa más hermosa y especial de todas.

Afortunado. Eso soy después de todo.

Tomé dos tragos más, los necesitaba como incentivo para lo que estaba próximo a hacer.

Debía regresar a la habitación para tratar de resolver este lío que yo mismo creé, aunque internamente me inquietaba muchísimo su reacción. El arrepentimiento que sentía era tan grande, que estaba dispuesto a tirar todo mi orgullo por la borda, ponerme de rodillas y suplicarle su perdón con tal de enmendar el profundo daño que le hice.

* * *

Vi la hora en mi reloj, eran las cuatro de la madrugada. Abrí la puerta lentamente para hacer el menor ruido posible, me quedé parado junto a esta al encontrar todas las luces apagadas. Afortunadamente, la tenue luz de luna que se colaba por el ventanal le daba cierta iluminación a la estancia. Me quité los zapatos y caminé descalzo hacia el cuarto de baño con el fin de no despertar a la azabache que yacía acurrucada en un extremo de la cama.

Me duché rápidamente, mascullé una maldición al recordar que no había buscado algo de ropa. Me sequé y envuelto en el albornoz, recorrí la habitación con la mirada buscando dónde demonios habían dejado nuestro equipaje. Divisé el closet en el corto pasillo y solté aire con alivio al ver toda la ropa perfectamente acomodada en los compartimientos. De seguro la mocosa se ocupó de guardarla allí. Me vestí con rapidez, me lavé los dientes y fui hasta la cama.

Apenas me senté en la cama, ella abrió sus párpados y me observó detenidamente. Me quedé paralizado, cuestionándome si estuvo despierta todo ese rato o si tenía el sueño bastante liviano. Nos miramos por unos cuantos minutos, nuestro entorno fue cargándose de nuevo de esa pesada energía a medida que pasaban los segundos. Fui el primero en rendirse, desvié la mirada y apoyé mis codos en mis piernas aún teniendo los pies en el suelo; me restregué la cara con ambas manos y tomé aire llenándome de valor y poniendo en orden lo que quería decirle.

—No sé si sea una justificación aceptable, pero te seré bastante honesto: estaba jodidamente celoso. Reaccioné de la peor manera posible, me comporté como un imbécil, como un idiota contigo porque me descontroló por completo lo que vi. Maldición, Mikasa, si no soporto verte con otro hombre, imagínate cómo fue para mí apreciar una escena como esa justo frente a mí. Enloquecí, lo sé, acepto que estuvo mal y que fue un error sacar conclusiones deliberadamente —me volví hacia ella y me topé con sus preciosos orbes grises, mi estómago se retorció angustiado al ver que lloraba. A pesar que me costaba muchísimo exteriorizar mis sentimientos, decidí seguir sin dudar—. Perdóname, por favor discúlpame por actuar tan mal. No sabes lo difícil que es todo esto para mí, aún no sé cómo sobrellevar lo que siento por no haberlo experimentado antes, ni siquiera sé a qué se deba. Lo único de lo que estoy seguro es que me duele cada vez que te veo triste, y de que siento que me falta algo cuando no estás junto a mí.

No fue el típico "te amo" o "te quiero" que todo el mundo suele expresar en este tipo de situaciones, pero realmente traté de ser lo más claro y conciso posible, luchando por romper esa costumbre mía de siempre reservarme todo lo que pienso, y sobre todo lo que siento.

Se incorporó y apartó sus lágrimas para luego mirar hacia el ventanal. Sin notarlo, contuve la respiración y unos pequeños nervios me atacaron al no saber cómo ella podría interpretar todo lo que le dije, muy profundamente tenía miedo de que no le diera importancia y terminase rechazándome. Bueno, supongo que lo entendería... Quizá ni siquiera merecía estar de nuevo en esa habitación. Sin embargo, ella hasta ese momento se había mantenido muy quieta, escuchándome y observando con atención cada uno de mis gestos y movimientos.

—Supongo que también tengo algo de culpa, no fui sincera contigo aquel día cuando me preguntaste sobre Jean...

—Podemos hablar de ello en otro momento —propuse, apenas estábamos saliendo de una gran discusión causada por este tema. No estaba seguro si era conveniente o no abordarlo estando tan reciente. Mikasa negó con la cabeza posando nuevamente su mirada en mí.

—No, debemos aclarar este asunto ahora mismo... No es bueno dejar ciertas dudas en el aire alegando que las resolveremos después.

—De acuerdo.

—No te dije nada sobre él, no porque no confíe en ti, sino porque pensé que podría lidiar con ello. Fuimos pareja, sí, pero actualmente no existe más que una simple amistad... Bueno, existía. Lamentablemente él no se tomó nada bien todo esto de nuestro matrimonio, y por ende, todo se complicó. No obstante, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte —gateó hasta mí y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos. Teniéndola a esa cercanía fue que pude notar las prominentes ojeras que tenía, además de una ligera hinchazón en sus pómulos. Fruncí el ceño con sólo pensar que lloró durante todo el rato que estuve afuera—. Hoy le dejé muy en claro que no debe buscarme más ni mucho menos meterse entre tú y yo. Luego de habérselo repetido muchas veces, creo que lo entendió.

—Espero que sea lo suficientemente inteligente para hacerlo —farfullé. Me regaló una tímida sonrisa y yo quedé embelesado mirando fijamente esos labios que tanto necesitaba.

—Yo también espero lo mismo. No pensé que fueses tan celoso.

—Yo tampoco.

Rió casi inaudiblemente erradicando el molesto espacio había entre nosotros. Fue indescriptible el alivio que me caló hasta los huesos cuando sentí la calidez de sus labios sobre los míos. Atesoraba en secreto esa sensación, adoraba sentir su calor compensando mi frialdad... No solo físicamente, sino también a nivel subjetivo.

Era fascinante. ¿Cómo lo hacía? ¿Cómo era posible que me hiciera enfadar desmesuradamente y un segundo después consiguiera tranquilizarme como si nada hubiese ocurrido?

Sí, definitivamente es mágica. Irónicamente es la única explicación "razonable" a lo que sólo ella es capaz de causar en mí.

Acomodando mis manos en sus mejillas, la besé con ternura. Sentí que el alma me volvió al cuerpo con apenas rozar su piel. Quería transmitirle mediante ese inocente y cariñoso toque lo mucho que comenzaba a significar para mí. Me apoderé de su labio inferior y luego el otro, saboreándola y saciándome de ella muy despacio, con paciencia y dulzura. Una pequeñísima frustración me invadió cuando, al querer profundizar un poco más aquella acción, ella rompió el contacto. Retrocedió cuando intenté recuperarlo.

—Basta, sigo estando ligeramente enojada contigo —ladeé la cabeza y la miré con ruego, pero ella no se inmutó.

—Es el peor castigo que puedes darme —acaricié suavemente sus cachetes con el dorso de mi mano sin dejar de mirarla.

—Lo sé —admitió con suficiencia.

Me acerqué y ella no se apartó al ver que mi intención no era ir tras sus labios, sino dejar pequeños besos por donde se deslizaron esas rebeldes gotitas saladas. Finalmente besé su frente y ella me concedió una fugaz sonrisa antes de tomarme del brazo y jalarme hacia el centro de la cama. Me metí bajo el grueso edredón y ella se acostó sobre mi pecho, con una pierna doblada sobre mi regazo y uno de sus brazos rodeándome el torso. Yo la abracé y la pegué a mí, embriagándome en su delicioso aroma y sintiéndome jodidamente bien y al fin en calma con el simple hecho de tenerla a mi lado.

—No quiero que nadie toque a mi chica —murmuré pasados unos minutos de silencio, trazando caminos invisibles en su espalda. Levantó la cara hacia mí y me miró con una ceja alzada.

—¿ _Tu_ chica? —cuestionó dándole énfasis a la primera palabra, a duras penas conseguí ocultar la satisfacción que me causaba siquiera pensarlo.

—Sí.

—¿Desde cuándo se supone que soy tuya, Ackerman? —preguntó burlona.

—Desde el instante que atravesaste la puerta de la sala de reuniones para enterarte que tendrías que casarte conmigo —escrutó mi expresión buscando alguna señal que le indicase que estaba bromeando, pero no.

—Lo que tú digas —aceptó sin ánimos de iniciar una nueva disputa. La tomé por el mentón justo antes de que volviese a recostarse sobre mí, la miré con intensidad y aprecié cómo un lindo color carmín teñía su rostro en respuesta.

—Lo digo muy en serio —susurré sobre mis labios. Le robé un breve pero atrevido y apasionado beso antes de agregar—. Eres mía, Mikasa. Mía y de nadie más.


	17. Chapter 17

_Las frases en cursiva son pensamientos._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Me desperté cuando Mikasa se removió entre mis brazos, entreabrí los párpados y la vi acomodarse ahora de espaldas a mí. Froté mis ojos y ya con la vista enfocada, divisé a través del ventanal la oscuridad que cubría el cielo, deduje de inmediato que aún era muy temprano. Juzgando por la pesadez que aún tenía en el cuerpo, supe que no había dormido más de un par de horas.

Me levanté y estiré mis músculos, estaban entumecidos y algo adoloridos. Tenía ya un par de noches sin descansar bien, y la anterior no fue la excepción. Tomé una breve ducha, sentí como mi cuerpo se relajó al tener la agradable agua tibia corriendo sobre mí. Me vestí con ropa abrigada y me coloqué mi reloj, apenas eran diez minutos pasados las siete.

Me acerqué a la cama y le eché un último vistazo a la mocosa antes de salir: estaba hecha un ovillo, acostada en posición fetal con la cobija cubriéndola hasta la barbilla. Sonreí indeliberadamente al apreciar con detenimiento sus finos y delicados rasgos, ni siquiera estando dormida e inexpresiva dejaba de considerarla la criatura más hermosa que he visto jamás. Contuve la tentación de estirar mi mano para acariciar su nívea piel, de besar su frente y de acomodar su rebelde cabello para no despertarla. Lucía tan serena y cómoda que no quería interrumpir su profundo y tranquilo sueño.

Suspiré, aún pesaba en mi consciencia la estupidez que había hecho la noche anterior. Sin más, caminé hacia la puerta, decidido a poner en práctica el plan que había ideado tan sólo un par de horas atrás.

* * *

Llevaba un buen rato recorriendo aquel pequeño pueblo, el más cercano al hotel. Maldije por lo bajo con frustración al darme cuenta que ya habían transcurrido dos horas y yo seguía sin obtener resultado alguno en mi incansable búsqueda. A pesar de que ya comenzaba a impacientarme un poco, aún estaba lejos de darme por vencido: debía encontrar esos benditos cupcakes, sabía cuánto le gustaban y estaba seguro que con ello lograría sacarle una linda sonrisa.

A pesar de no ser una localidad demasiado grande ni concurrida debido a su lejanía de la ciudad, su ambiente era muy agradable y tranquilo. Las casas y los comercios mantenían un estilo clásico bastante bonito, muy similar al aire colonial y un poco campestre que predomina en los pueblos alemanes. Era curioso que incluso el acento de sus habitantes fuese un tanto diferente al nuestro.

Durante mi exhaustiva caminata por las angostas calles de aquel lugar, me había topado con unas cuantas pastelerías, pero desafortunadamente estas aún no abrían. Recordé que el estilo de vida en sitios como esos suele ser muy distinto a la de la ciudad en la que vivimos, todo era mucho más calmado e incluso los comercios tardaban más en iniciar su jornada laboral.

Joder, no podía llegar demasiado tarde, debía hacer lo posible para regresar antes de que Mikasa despertase. Tenía más de diez minutos sentado en una banca frente a la dulcería que más llamó mi atención, pero absolutamente nada pasaba, muy pocas personas transitaban por las calles aunque ya, para mí, estuviese bastante avanzada la mañana. El tiempo parecía ir más lento, era como si el día demorase mucho más en comenzar… Y ya yo no podía seguir perdiendo más mi tiempo de esa manera.

Preocupado ante la simple idea de no poder cumplir mi objetivo, me aproximé a un modesto puesto que era atendido por una mujer mayor, de unos sesenta años aproximadamente. Estando justo al lado de la tienda que quería visitar, esperaba que pudiese proporcionarme información sobre su horario de trabajo.

—Buen día.

—Buen día, joven. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

—¿Podría decirme a qué hora abren la pastelería?

—Ah, abre a partir del mediodía, al igual que las demás pastelerías de este lugar.

—¿Tan tarde? —murmuré con cierto pesar. Había ido hasta allí con el único objetivo de comprarle los ponqués a la mocosa, realmente no quería regresar con las manos vacías.

Fue en ese momento que me percaté de la mercancía que se exponía en la mesa de la señora, desde ropa de lana hasta pequeños adornos tallados en madera, debo admitir que tenían un muy buen acabado. Eran bonitos objetos de artesanía, típicos de la zona. Mi atención se enfrascó en un gorro carmesí tejido a mano, inmediatamente imaginé lo bien que se vería Mikasa usándolo, haría juego con esa bufanda roja que casi siempre lleva puesta.

—¿Lo hizo usted? —cuestioné tomándolo, era muy suave y lo suficientemente grueso para resguardarla del frío.

—Sí, todo lo que ves acá lo he hecho yo —dijo cortésmente, sonriéndome—. Incluso los bombones.

 _¿Bombones?_

No había reparado en ellos. La mujer tomó una pequeña canastilla repleta de dicho dulce y me la ofreció; levanté las cejas casi imperceptiblemente al ver que, a pesar de no ser de fábrica, eran idénticos. Tenían forma ovalada, redonda, de corazón, incluso de estrella, y variaba el tipo de chocolate; unos eran de chocolate negro y otros del blanco, en algunos estaban mezclados.

—Forman parte de los dulces típicos de la localidad —explicaba—, muchas personas vienen desde la ciudad sólo para llevarse algunas de estas delicias. Puede probarlos si gusta.

Asentí y tomé uno mixto. El dulzor del chocolate blanco hacía un increíble contraste con la amargura del negro, eso le daba un toque especial y poco convencional que no se aprecia en los que normalmente venden en los establecimientos. Me gustó tanto, que me provocó tomar otro a pesar de no agradarme demasiado los dulces, mucho menos el chocolate.

Lo medité por unos segundos, ¿a Mikasa le gustarían también? Quizá no… O si, ya la he visto comiéndolo antes. Pero este era distinto, cabe la posibilidad que no le gusten los fuertes sabores de este en particular. Joder, no pude evitar sentirme un poco enojado conmigo mismo, estábamos casados y aún desconocía tantas cosas sobre ella…

Anoté mentalmente preguntarle, indagar más en sus preferencias por muy tontas e innecesarias que parezcan, como cuál tipo de chocolate le parece mejor, por ejemplo.

Por ahora, me arriesgaría. No llevaba sus amados cupcakes, pero sí unos ricos bombones que valía la pena degustar. La señora tenía razón, eran buenísimos. Sólo esperaba que la mocosa opinase lo mismo.

—¿Los podría empaquetar? Son para un regalo.

—Por supuesto —volvió a sonreírme y sacó unas cajitas de diferentes tamaños con varios compartimientos en el interior—. ¿Cuál desea llevar?

Los estuches eran de diez, veinte y treinta divisiones. No dudé, si ella no se los comía, lo haría yo.

—El de treinta, por favor —asintió y los comenzó a guardar intercalando las formas y sabores. Cuando hubo terminado su tarea, tomé el gorro y se lo ofrecí—. Esto también lo quiero.

—De acuerdo —lo dobló cuidadosamente y luego me mostró unos cuantos papeles de envoltura—. ¿Le gusta alguno en específico?

Mi vista se paseó por al menos diez diseños distintos, fruncí el ceño al no tener ni idea de cuál escoger. No suelo hacer nunca ese tipo de cosas, no soy una persona detallista en lo absoluto. Trataba de obviar el hecho de sentirme incómodo en tan sencilla situación, me repetía mentalmente que debía esforzarme porque ella merecía que hiciera esa "cursilería" y mucho más. Me lo decía una y otra vez como un especie de mantra.

Me quedé callado frente a la encargada de aquel puesto por más tiempo de lo que imaginé, habían pasado ya un par de minutos y yo ni siquiera lo noté. En mi cabeza no dejaban de escucharse preguntas sobre algo tan estúpido y simple como cuál jodido papel sería el indicado para embalar el regalo. Hice una pequeñísima mueca de disgusto al recaer en un empalagoso papel color rosa con cientos de corazones, no, definitivamente ese _no_. Los demás… Joder, me rindo. No podía seguir tirando mi tiempo por la borda, a estas alturas ya la mocosa habría despertado y debía estar preguntándose dónde demonios estaba su marido.

Muy en el fondo, les oraba a todos los dioses para llegar y que ella no estuviese enojada por haberse encontrado sola luego de aquella discusión. Tal vez pensaría que la había decidido abandonarla o algo así.

 _Mierda, apresúrate, Levi._

—Lo dejo a su elección.

—¿Es para su novia?

—Mi esposa.

Suspiré y ella me miró enternecida al percatarse de mi evidente indecisión. Negó divertida con la cabeza y maldije mil veces internamente al ver que justamente escogió el asqueroso papel de corazones. Sin embargo, no me opuse a ello, le di la potestad de elegir libremente, ¿no? Bueno, ahora era mi deber lidiar con é lo mejor que pude el _tic_ que atacó uno de mis ojos al ver que ya no había marcha atrás ante tal decisión, e intenté convencerme a mí mismo que no debía preocuparme, porque a las mujeres les encanta esas cosas que los hombres solemos considerar ridículo y cursi.

—No es usted de por acá, ¿o sí? —inquirió sin interrumpir la labor que ya casi concluía.

—No —contesté mirando mi reloj, faltaban quince minutos para las diez de la mañana. Por suerte, sumaría un par de minutos más y podría regresar.

—Listo —acomodó los lazos de cada paquete hechos con cinta roja y me los entregó. Me dijo el monto total y le pagué—. No se preocupe, a ella le gustarán. Gracias por su compra, joven.

—Eso espero. Gracias a usted, que tenga un buen día.

Ella inclinó ligeramente la cabeza y yo me fui haciendo un último ademán como despedida. Me dirigí con presura a la calle principal y abordé el primer taxi que pasó por allí, apenas cinco minutos después.

Gracias a la ausencia de tráfico y de otros autos en la vía, llegamos al hotel en unos quince minutos. Atravesé el lobby en un santiamén y me acerqué a la recepción para recibir respuesta acerca de la propuesta que planteé ese día antes de salir. Estaba un poco ansioso, de la aprobación del gerente dependía todo mi plan.

—Buenos días —así llamé la atención de la recepcionista. Ella levantó la vista de los papeles que sostenía en sus manos y pareció reconocerme al instante.

—Ah, estaba esperando por usted —se dirigió hacia mí con entusiasmo. Sin saberlo, una terrible rigidez se apoderó de mí con tan sólo imaginar recibir un no por respuesta—. Conversé con mi jefe sobre su proposición y luego de evaluar las posibilidades, accedió. Mencionó que el suyo es un caso especial, así que no le costó mucho tomar una decisión.

—Me alegra saberlo —el alivio se expandió por mi cuerpo como un calmante. Definitivamente esto sí que la hará feliz.

—Espere un momento, por favor —fue hasta el computador y revisó algo que no pude ver. Pasé una mano por mi cabello un poco inquieto, moría de ganas de llegar a la habitación para estar junto a ella.

Apreté un poco los labios al ser consciente de lo que estaba pasándome, era increíble cómo comenzaba a necesitarla más de lo que imaginaba. Me asustaba, por supuesto que sí; me resultaba imposible no preocuparme por ello. No obstante, dicha preocupación se fue al demonio al recordar lo bien, cómodo y completo que me hace sentir con sólo mirarla y tenerla a mi lado. Mientras fuese así, nada más importaba… Nada, porque nada se compara a esa sensación que me causa, a ese efecto que tiene en mí, ese que hasta me hace olvidar por competo mi apego a la soledad y que sorprendentemente tiene la habilidad de erradicar de mi ser la amargura y la obstinación.

Me tranquilizaba a mí mismo pensando que sus besos y su preciada compañía serían completamente capaces de borrar cualquier miedo o inseguridad que pueda surgir en mí respecto a nuestra relación.

Sí, _nuestra_ relación.

Ya no podía seguir mintiéndome más. No podía continuar negando lo evidente.

—Verifiqué el sistema, todas las indicaciones y datos proporcionados por usted ya están registrados acá. ¿Desea realizar algún cambio de último momento, o agregar algo más?

—No, así está bien.

—El personal comisionado se hará cargo de todo. A las ocho estará listo.

— cierto, les agradecería mantener a mi esposa fuera de todo este asunto… Será me encargaré de distraerla mientras tanto.

La muchacha me miró conmovida y emocionada y yo por un segundo sentí mi rostro arder, joder, que vergonzoso. Desvié la mirada totalmente abochornado, tratando de evitar que ella notase el sonrojo que cubría mis mejillas.

—Oh, claro —dijo al fin. Me sonrió con complicidad y agregó esa información—. Listo, señor Ackerman.

—Muchas gracias.

Gesticulé una pequeñísima mueca como amago de sonrisa y me encaminé a la habitación con el corazón latiendo rápidamente. Mis manos sudaban un poco e internamente me concentraba en apaciguar el ligero nerviosismo que me atosigaba, esta sería la primera vez que me dignaba a hacer algo así y me era difícil suprimir las extrañas emociones que me embargaban. Me sentía contrariado, estaba atentando contra mi sagrada ética de una manera directa y despiadada, pero a la vez no me molestaba tanto como debería…

Todo sea por ella.

Avanzaba por los largos senderos exteriores con rapidez, la única desventaja de estar hospedado en la suite era su lejana ubicación. No obstante, eso era totalmente compensado con lo bonita y lujosa que era, y el sitio donde estaba situada: era un precioso _bungalow_ con piscina particular al borde de la colina, poseía una privacidad irrefutable y una vista magnífica de toda la ciudad y sus alrededores.

Abrí la puerta despacio y asomé la cabeza para cerciorarme de que la mocosa no siguiera dormida. Al ver ellecho vacío, me adentré sin divisarla en ninguna parte. Dejé los regalos sobre la cama y me aproximé al ventanal, sonreí automáticamente al verla afuera.

Lo corrí con cuidado de no hacer ruido, me recosté del marcocruzando los brazos y observándola recorrí con la mirada y arrugué el entrecejo al apreciar que sólo llevaba puesto un suéter rosa que debía ser tres tallas más grande que la suya, que apenas le llegaba un poco más abajo de los glúteos. Hacía muchísimo frío para que estuviese afuera sin abrigarse, exponiéndose innecesariamente y propensa a enfermarse.

Ella estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no se había percatado de mi presencia, ni siquiera llegó a inmutarse ante el peso de mi mirada que recaía en su figura. Me quede quieto por unos cuantos minutos; me encantaba verla así, distraída y ensimismada. Lo disfrutaba tanto como verla sumida en la serenidad de un profundo sueño.

Debo admitir que por un breve instante quedé pendiendo de sus largas y preciosas piernas, a las que no parecía afectarles en lo más mínimo estar descubiertas en medio de la terrible frialdad otoñal. Apoyada del barandal que marcaba el fin de la colina, miraba fijamente algún lugar en la distancia sin moverse ni un ápice.

Su cabello revoloteó al pasar una fuerte ráfaga de viento, era tan frívola que de inmediato supe que no podía dejarla estar allí ni un segundo más. Chasqueé la lengua y fui hacia ella, se sobresaltó cuando la envolví por la cintura con mis brazos y me apegué por completo a su cuerpo desde su espalda. Coloqué mi barbilla sobre su hombro derecho y la miré de reojo, me sonrió y yo me dediqué a ir tras su cuello, para embriagarme de su delicioso aroma yde paso dejar un par de besos en él.

—Hola. ¿Dónde estabas? —murmuró.

Puso sus manos sobre las mías y yo gruñí por lo bajo, estaban heladas. Me separé e hice que se volteara, su expresión denotaba confusión mientras que la mía se tornó severa al ver sus mejillas y su nariz enrojecidas por el frío, y sus labios morados y ásperos también por la baja temperatura.

—¿Qué pasa? —cuestionó al ceder ante una silenciosa guerra de duras vez de desperdiciar el tiempo en parloteo, simplemente la tomé de la muñeca y la jalé hacia el interior, pero se resistió con vigor—. ¿Estás enfadado de nuevo? ¿Qué hice ahora? ¿O es que no fue suficiente la disputa de ayer?

Las preguntas las lanzó al aire con agresividad; bufé y me volví para encararla, tenía su frente contraída y me miraba con recelo, como si estuviese preparándose para defenderse de la feroz discusión que ella pensó que yo iniciaría… Otra vez. Tomé su rostro entre sus manos y con esa simple acción, la azabache relajó la postura firme a la que segundos antes había optado.

—No se trata de nada de eso. Sólo… sólo me molesta que estés afuera exponiéndote así a este clima. No quiero que te resfríes —expliqué con la mayor suavidad que pude aplicar en mis palabras. Nuestros ojos convergieron y nos observamos tan intensamente que creí que podría ahondar en mi alma, y yo en la suya. La acaricié con el dorso de mi mano derecha, cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza levemente hacia donde la tocaba. La tomó entrelazando nuestros dedos y luego fue ella quién me llevó adentro.

Yo cerraba la puerta cuando ella se quedó paralizada a mi lado. Sonreí internamente al descubrir qué fue lo que logró impresionarla: el par de paquetes que la esperaban sobre la cama. Su mirada saltó de estos hacia mí y viceversa, estaba completamente descolocada, como si no pudiese dar crédito a lo que sus ojos captaban.

—Ahí está la respuesta a tu pregunta acerca de dónde estaba—llevé a mis labios la mano que aún sujetaba y planté en esta un breve beso sin apartar la vista de ella, le sonreí ladino y su cara se puso roja como un tomate—. Son para ti.

—¿D-de verdad? —balbuceó con dificultad, apenas y podía hablar.

—Sí, ven —tiré de ella delicadamente y la conduje a la cama. Me senté a un lado y ella se subió sentándose sobre sus piernas dobladas—. Ábrelos.

Tímidamente tomó el más pequeño y lo abrió con sumo cuidado, como si tuviese miedo de dañar su contenido. La observaba fijamente, sin querer perderme ningún detalle de su expresión, ni el más mínimo movimiento o gesto que hiciera en el proceso. Una sensación muy agradable me llenó al deleitarme del brillo de sus ojos, se apoderó de sus grandes orbes grises apenas sacó el gorrito de lana del envoltorio. Jadeó y brincó levemente colocándoselo sin pensarlo.

—¿Te gusta?

—¡Sí, es muy lindo y suave! —exclamó toqueteando la textura de lo que tenía sobre su cabeza.

Como era de esperarse, le quedaba perfecto. Bueno, estoy seguro que no importa lo que se ponga, todo le sentará muy bien… Porque, en efecto, no es lo que use, sino que ella de por sí es bellísima. Internamente estaba derritiéndome al verla casi tan roja como el color del gorro; aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, adoraba mirarla así, feliz, contenta, actuando como una niña de pura emoción y regocijo.

 _Sí, definitivamente me fascinan todas y cada una de sus facetas._

… _Estoy jodido._

—Aún te falta uno —dije tratando de ignorar mis fastidiosos pensamientos. De todos modos, si ya estaba jodido por gustarme tanto, al menos estaría con ella junto a mí para deleitarme con su presencia. Mientras fuese así, no tenía nada de qué preocuparme.

Desgarró rápidamente el otro envoltorio dejándose llevar por las emociones y su semblante volvió a iluminarse y a destellar alegría como un aura que irradiaba de ella. Me permití sonreírle y ella se lanzó hacia mí tomándome por sorpresa, como reflejo a su rápida acción abrí los brazos y la recibí con un firme agarre. Parpadeé un par de veces y la estreché contra mícon fervor, hasta ese momento no había sido consciente de lo mucho que anhelaba tenerla así. Me apretó fuerte y luego alzó la cara para besarme, encontró mis labios sin mucho esfuerzo y yo de inmediato le correspondí.

Nos separamos para tomar aire, y luego se mostró algo tímida y avergonzada… Ahí estaba de nuevo, ella con sus repentinos cambios de actitud. Con este en especial lucía tiernísima.

—Levi, no tenías por qué…

La tomé de la nuca y la atraje hacia mí para callarla con un beso. Puse mis labios sobre los suyos y estos mágicamente encajaron a la perfección, como si se tratasen de un par de piezas de rompecabezas destinadas a juntarse. Despacio, muy despacio, nos fuimos adueñando uno del otro; nos probábamos al compás ajeno como si tuviésemos el don de predecir los sutiles movimientos del otro antes de efectuarlos, teniendo como resultado una sincronía increíble.

La dejé ir a regañadientes cuando ya no podía estar ni un segundo más sin respirar. Se acomodó de nuevo en su lugar, traté de no enfocarme en esas lindas piernas que moría por tocary con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, fijé mi vista de nuevo en su rostro, específicamente en ese precioso rubor en sus mejillas que estaba renuente a desaparecer. Bajó la mirada hacia la caja de dulces y finalmente llevó uno de chocolate blanco a su boca.

—¡Está delicioso! —sin pausa, hizo lo mismo con los demás—. ¡Todos lo están!

Solté un poco de aire, era un alivio que le gustase. Joder, ahora aquella frustrante indecisión que tuve me parecía tan tonta que no pude evitar golpearme mentalmente. Estaba profundamente agradecido con el hecho de que ella no fuese una mujer demasiado compleja… O quizá sí lo es y yo no lo noto porque me parece fascinante e interesante, siendo eso suficiente para omitir todo lo demás. Probablemente la esté subestimando… Tch, no lo sé.

—Toma, come —me dijo ofreciéndome el empaque.

—No, son tuyos, mocosa.

—Pero quiero compartirlos contigo —protestó aún con las manos estiradas. Entrecerré los párpados y la miré con reproche, joder, ¿cómo demonios podría negarle algo? Sólo para complacerla, tomé uno y ella sonrió triunfante, sentí una leve inquietud al pensar que ella estaba aprendiendo a manipularme a su antojo; sin embargo, dicha idea se esfumó al sentir sus aún fríos labios en mi mejilla.

—Gracias, aunque en serio no tenías que hacerlo —habló y se alejó habilidosamente al percatarse que iba a interrumpir de nuevo esas innecesarias palabras.

—¿No? —musité simulando aflicción—. ¿Acaso no te gustó mi sorpresa?

—¡Sí, por supuesto que sí! —se apresuró en responder. Ladeé la cabeza pidiéndole en mudez que justificara por qué insistía en esa tontería, ella lo entendió sin que tuviese que articular absolutamente nada. Maravilloso—. Me ha encantado todo, es que… Pues… Me avergüenza un poco que me compres cosas, Levi. No quiero que lo sientas como una obligación por, bueno… Ya sabes, estar casados.

—No lo hago por obligación, lo hago porque quiero —las palabras salieron de mi boca antes de que pudiese sopesarlo, inmediatamente me tensé y me abofeteé mentalmente por segunda vez al caer en cuenta de lo que había dicho. Ella se sonrojó aún más y se quedó estática, supongo que procesando lo que acababa de oír.

—Me hubiese encantado ir contigo —desvió el tema al ver mi expresión contrariada. Por fortuna, con eso rompió la extraña tensión que se había creado entre ambos.

—¿Aún deseas hacerlo? —inquirí recordando que tenía que encontrar la manera de sacarla de la habitación por un buen rato. Esta era la excusa perfecta.

—¡Sí!

—Bien, hoy te llevaré —el universo por fin estaba conspirando a mi favor. No habría sabido qué rayos hacer si la mocosa no hubiese querido salir de la habitación esa tarde-noche.

Nos recostamos uno al lado del otro mientras comíamos los bombones en un agradable silencio. Al fin me sentía en paz, calmado y tranquilo conmigo mismo, y lo mejor de todo, es que conseguí hacer feliz a Mikasa. En algún momento cerré los ojos y sentí su calor envolverme, pero de repente el cansancio me abrumó de tal manera que no pude volver a abrir los párpados. Simplemente me dejé ir, cayendo en un reconfortante sueño en los brazos de mi esposa.

* * *

Llevábamos rato sentados en un banco de la plaza central de aquella pequeña localidad que había visitado temprano, bajo la sombra de un gran árbol que tenía todas sus hojas pintadas de un intenso color amarillo. Uno al lado del otro, bastante juntos a decir verdad, disfrutábamos del tranquilo entorno; estaba seguro que ella se sentía tan cómoda como yo aún sin mediar palabra. Hacía tanto frío, que una pequeña nube de vaho se creaba frente a nuestros rostros cada vez que exhalábamos. Las temperaturas allí solían ser más bajas que en donde vivimos por estar ubicada a mayor altura, era bastante grande la diferencia. Por suerte, nos abrigamos bien, no nos estábamos congelando.

En sus manos la azabache sostenía un recipiente de fresas con crema, otro postre tradicional, que compró de camino al sitio en que el estábamos. La miraba de reojo, admirando quedamente su bonito perfil. Ella parecía no notarlo, y si lo hacía, no le daba importancia. La mocosa paseaba su mirada distraídamente por los alrededores, detallando cada cosa con detenimiento. De vez en cuando llevaba una fruta a su boca y la comía despacio y con notable gusto. Esa simple acción me hizo recordar la interrogante que me había dicho a mí mismo, le preguntaría cuando tuviese la oportunidad.

—Mikasa, ¿cuál tipo de chocolate te gusta? —el sonido de mi voz cortó el silencio tan repentinamente, que la azabache volteó a verme algo descolocada y confusa. Tardó un poco en procesar mis palabras, como si no pudiese creer que le había hecho una pregunta así, tan simple y a la vez tan personal. La verdad era que quería conocerla y descubrirla por completo, pero de cierta forma, me costaba preguntarle… No sabía si era por orgullo o timidez, pero realmente me era difícil hacerlo.

—El blanco me gusta mucho. ¿Y tú? ¿Cuál prefieres?

—El negro —hizo una pequeña mueca, quizás rememorando su amargo y fuerte sabor. Me ofreció el recipiente y yo negué levemente con la cabeza.

—¿No te gustan las fresas con crema? —cuestionó incrédula.

—No, mocosa.

Volvió a mirarme extrañada, similar a esa expresión que cualquier persona pondría si le dicen algo en un idioma que no es capaz de comprender. Me causó gracia que me viese como si fuese un bicho raro o un extraterrestre, pero no lo exterioricé, me quedé serio y estático observándola fijamente.

—¿Tampoco te gusta el dulce? —cada vez sonaba más asombrada, ella no creía posible que no me gustase eso que a todos los demás sí. De pequeño nunca tuve la costumbre de consumir ningún dulce, por lo que crecí teniéndole total desapego… Muy eventualmente comía o probaba uno que otro, pero no era para nada habitual.

—No…

—A mí me encanta —murmuró posando de nuevo la mirada en sus fresas.

—Lo sé muy bien —no me costó nada darme cuenta de ello en ese corto período de tiempo en el que habíamos convivido. Y para ser sincero, no era algo que me molestase.

No podía despegar la mirada de ella, ya ni la desviaba cuando me descubría observándola sin siquiera pestañear. Tenía suerte de que a la mocosa no le incomodase en lo absoluto, en vez de protestar o quejarse, sólo se sonrojaba y me dedicaba una tímida sonrisa. Lentamente, me daba cuenta cómo esos detalles iban cambiando... Y aunque parecieran pequeños e insignificantes, para mí tenían muchísima importancia y valor. Poco a poco nos íbamos relacionando más, tomando más confianza y sintiéndonos más a gusto el uno con el otro. Ya no la sentía como una extraña que llegó para arruinar mi vida como pensé al principio, e imaginaba que ella tampoco me percibía de esa forma… O al menos eso esperaba.

El color del obsequio que le di era exactamente el mismo de su típica bufanda, ambos complementando a la gabardina negraque usaba, lucían perfectos. Otra pregunta curiosa me invadió y aunque pudiese sonar tonto, no dudé en planteársela.

—¿El rojo es tu color favorito? —me miró de soslayo y sonrió tiernamente ante mi obvia e indudable curiosidad, la notó con facilidad. Hice lo posible para no desviar la vista, a pesar de que sentía que mis mejillas ardían un poco.

—Sí, el rojo. ¿El tuyo cuál es?

—El negro.

—El negro es muy lúgubre —comentó con una ceja alzada, yo me encogí de hombros sin poder negar su afirmación.

—Sí, pero me gusta.

No dijimos nada más, sumiéndonos nuevamente en un agradable silencio. El ruido de las hojas danzando con las corrientes de viento se mezclaba con las voces de las pocas personas que pasaban frente a nosotros en ese momento, el cantar de algunos pájaros resonaba sobre todo lo demás. Terminó su dulce y se levantó para desechar el envase en un bote de basura, volvió junto a mí y unió nuestras manos entrelazando nuestros dedos. Yo no me opuse a pesar de estar en un lugar público, pues tenía una gran necesidad de sentir su calor sin importar qué. Acariciaba lentamente con el pulgar el dorso de su mano, ambos mirábamos fijamente esa pequeña y simple acción.

—Somos muy diferentes —musitó, más para ella que para mí. Arrugué ligeramente el entrecejo, sin saber qué sentido darle a sus palabras… ¿Era eso bueno o malo? No estaba dispuesto a quedarme con la duda.

—¿Lo consideras un problema? —hablé con suavidad, no quería que sonase como un reproche o algo parecido.

—No si ambos aprendemos a aceptarnos y a convivir con nuestras diferencias lo mejor posible—contestó con seguridad. Apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro y giré levemente la mía para hundir mi nariz en su cabello, buscando llenarme con su característico aroma.

Debo admitir que su respuesta me sorprendió, su madurez me parecía encantadora y demasiado fascinante… Definitivamente esa era una de las tantas cualidades que logró atraerme y posteriormente atraparme sin que pudiese evitarlo. A su corta edad, Mikasa era toda una mujer, en todos los aspectos… Y eso realmente me volvía loco. En el buen sentido, claro.

Otra jodida pregunta llegó a mí tan súbitamente, que me aturdió. Apenas se plantó en mi cabeza no pude rehuir de ella; la intriga me tentaba a lanzarla al aire, pero un ligero temor trataba de retenerme a toda costa. Al final, ganó el primero.

—¿Aún quieres mudarte conmigo? —joder, el estúpido nerviosismo estuvo palpable en mi voz, no pasaría desapercibido para ella. Sin embargo, simuló no notarlo, solo se quedó pensativa en la misma posición. Los latidos de mi corazón iban más y más rápido cada instante que pasaba sin recibir respuesta; internamente luchaba para controlarme, no quería seguir siendo tan transparente, aunque cada vez fuese más difícil ocultarle el montón de emociones que despertaba en mí.

—Honestamente, pienso que es muy pronto para eso —mi estómago dio un vuelco y mis músculos se tensaron de inmediato, esas eran justamente las palabras que menos quería oír. Tragué duro, teniendo en cuenta que si cambió de opinión, fue por mi culpa. Cerré los ojos intentando omitir todo pensamiento y

recuerdo negativo, diciéndome mentalmente que tenía solución, que solo debía buscar la manera de volver a convencerla, aunque no tenía ni idea de cómo. Muy profundamente comenzaba a estar hecho un lío, cuando ella misma le puso fin a ese caos que sin querer había provocado con lo que agregó después—. Sin embargo, sí, quiero intentarlo. Me arriesgaré.

Levantó la cabeza y nos miramos fijamente, una discreta sonrisa se plasmó en mi rostro al asimilar su respuesta. El temor que sentía se convirtió en alegría, y los latidos de mi corazón ahora iban rápido por emoción y no por nerviosismo. Puse mi mano libre en su mejilla y me acerqué a ella para juntarnos en un tierno y suave beso, esa era mi forma de agradecerle lo feliz que me hacía sin siquiera darse cuenta.

* * *

Arribamos al hotel diez minutos después de las ocho de la noche. Atravesamos el lobby y nos dirigimos a la habitació tomó mi mano reiteradamente y yo no la aparté, simplemente me dediqué a no prestarle ni la más mínima atención a las miradas indiscretas de los que pasaban junto a nosotros. Un par de minutos después ya estábamos frente a la puerta del _bungalow_ , deshice el agarre y rebusqué en mi bolsillo la llave. Abrí y respiré profundo, la azabache se disponía a entrar cuando le impedí hacerlo interponiéndome en el umbral. Frunció el ceño y estudió mi semblante, intentando adivinar qué quería y por qué demonios no la dejaba pasar. De imprevisto, quité la bufanda de su cuello y la acomodé sobre sus ojos para usarla como venda.

—¿Qué haces? —cuestionó confundida por lo que acababa de hacer.

—Tranquila —murmuré terminando de ajustársela, comprobé que estuviese bien puesta y pasé ambas manos por mi cara, ansioso—. Vamos, entra con cuidado.

Vaciló un momento. Al percatarse que no tenía otra opción, caminó al interior de la habitación con mi ayuda, la llevaba de las manos guiándola para que no tropezara. Al estar ya dentro, contuve el aliento al ver a través del ventanal justo lo que pedí, lucía exactamente como lo imaginé. Aún impidiéndole ver, abrí la puerta corrediza y la saqué al porche con una extraña sensación recorriéndome todo el cuerpo. Tomé aire y le destapé los ojos, me posé junto a ella sin perderme su reacción.

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y llevó ambas manos a su boca luego de soltar un leve jadeo por la impresión. Miró fijamente con los ojos abiertos de par en par la mesa para dos situada en el medio del jardín, adornada con un bonito mantel blanco y un pequeño florero con unas rosas en él, sobre esta estaba nuestra cena junto a una botella de vino. Sin poder predecirlo, se lanzó hacia mí de un salto y yo la recibí torpemente envolviéndola en un fuerte abrazo.

—¿Lo has hecho todo tú? —balbuceó con una mezcla de asombro y conmoción.

—Sí.

—Pero, ¿cómo? ¿En qué momento?

La emoción no cabía en ella, al escucharla hablar su voz sonó algo rota. Me separé y busqué su mirada, fruncí el ceño al ver que sus ojos estaban ligeramente cristalizados.

—Oh, no, por favor no llores —esas palabras salieron de mi boca casi como una súplica. Puse ambas manos en sus mejillas y la atraje hacia mí para besarla sobre sus labios, no soporto verla llorar.

—Es que…

—Ya —besé después su frente y la tomé de la mano, dirigiéndonos a la mesa—. Vamos a cenar, aquí afuera se enfriará en un santiamén.

Nos sentamos y miró todo detenidamente, tal como lo hizo temprano al tener los obsequios frente a ella. Destapé la botella y serví el vino, ordené como comida italiana, una pasta con carne y salsa roja muy similar a la que ella una vez preparó en casa. Me fui por lo seguro, tampoco conozco sus preferencias culinarias y temía escoger algo que no le gustase. Se veía delicioso y olía muy, muy bien.

Comimos inmersos en una amena conversación sobre lo mucho que le había gustado el paseo que tuvimos, sobre lo sabrosa que estaba la cena, lo mucho que logré impresionarla, lo bonita que se veía la ciudad desde allí, ella decía que el montón de luces parecían estrellas sobre la tierra. Estaba encantada, no paraba de hablar y de sonreír, y tenía ese brillo en sus ojos era incluso más precioso, radiante y especial que los miles de luces que resplandecían a la distancia.

Valió la pena completamente todo el esfuerzo, tragarme mi orgullo y haberme avergonzado un par de veces no significó nada comparado con ese momento… Con verla tan feliz y contenta gracias a mí, era eso todo lo que quería causar en ella. Por mi parte, sentía que ya podía morir en paz.

Apenas terminamos, decidimos entrar para resguardarnos del jodido frío. Cerré el ventanal y apenas me giré, la mocosa me rodeó por el cuello con ambos brazos, uniendo nuestras bocas con desespero. En ese instante me quedé pasmado, me tomó desprevenido. Sin embargo, rápidamente me di cuenta que no pensaba separarse tan pronto, así que procedí a sujetarla de la cintura y la pegué a mí mientras degustaba sus carnosos labios. Joder, me declaro adicto a sus besos, a su encantadora tibieza, su suave textura y su delicioso sabor.

Juntó más su cuerpo al mío y yo recorrí su espalda con mis manos lentamente, deteniéndome en cintura baja. Rompimos el beso para tomar aire y nos miramos con una intensidad que nunca antes había sentido entre ambos, una que hizo que una oleada de calor me recorriera de pies a cabeza. Nos quedamos así por unos cuantos segundos, analizándonos y hundiéndonos en la infinidad de nuestros orbes, que no se dignaban ni a parpadear.

Volví a acercarme a ella y me apoderé de sus labios ahora con fiereza, ansioso por profundizar más aquel contacto. La azabache me correspondió sin rechistar, abrimos un poco nuestras bocas para darle total libertad a nuestras lenguas, que juguetearon entre ellas y exploraron enteramente nuestras cavidades. Como si tuviesen vida propia, mis manos esta vez fueron tras los botones de su gabardina, desabrochándolos uno por uno con destreza hasta dejarlo abierto. Lo eché hacia atrás y este se deslizó por sus brazos hasta caer al piso.

De un momento a otro, sus piernas se toparon con el borde de la cama y la mocosa se dejó caer sobre esta, yo quedé ligeramente inclinado hacia ella. Volvimos a separarnos con nuestras respiraciones aceleradas y nuestras miradas comenzando a nublarse; la observaba tratando de descifrarla, de descubrir si quería esto tanto como yo… Si deseaba tenerme tanto como yo a ella.

Me aparté cuando se dispuso a quitarse sus botines, yo sin saber exactamente por qué, hice lo mismo con mis zapatos. Cuando hubo terminado, me incliné nuevamente sobre ella para apoderarme de sus labios una vez más. Mordí su labio inferior y tomé el borde de su camisa, me alejé para sacarla con rapidez y mi vista se paseó por su torso expuesto sintiendo cómo mis mejillas se encendían poco a poco con cada centímetro de piel que detallaba. Quedé enganchado de sus preciosos pechos, su piel nívea se veía perfecta cubierta con el color negro de su brasier… Aunque estaba completamente seguro que se veía muchísimo mejor sin nada encima. Al salir de mi letargo la miré expectante, solicitando su consentimiento para continuar sin mencionar ni una sola palabra. Ella me sonrió tímidamente y eso fue suficiente para hacerme entender que podía hacerlo.

Llevé mis labios hasta su cuello mientras me dedicaba a deshacerme del bralette. Dejé una seguidilla de besos hasta llegar al medio de sus cimas, allí volví a tomar un poco de distancia para apreciarlos. Tragué duro al recaer en el bonito color rosáceo de sus pezones, me quedé embelesado mirándolos en su ir y venir, un incesante vaivén que iba al compás de su irregular respiración. Sin pensarlo dos veces, los acuné en mis manos y los apreté levemente, eran bastante firmes y un poco más grandes que las palmas de mis manos.

Perfección. Ese era el adjetivo que más se aproximaba a calificarlos.

Suspiros salían de su boca cuando me atrapé el pezón derecho con mis labios apretándolo, lo acariciaba con mi lengua, lo succionaba y mordía levemente mientras con mis dedos pellizcaba, jalaba y movía en círculos el restante. Cambié de lado y repetí las acciones, cada minuto que pasaba la sentía agitarse más y más. Tracé otro camino de besos pasando entre sus pechos y bajando por su plano abdomen, abrí el broche de su pantalón y me ayudó a quitárselo sin titubear. Mordí mi labio al ver su panty tambiénde encaje negro, joder, no soportaría que me detuviese en este momento. Internamente rogaba para que no se le ocurriera hacerlo.

Tomé los costados de su ropa interior y un corrientazo me atravesó cuando ella se alzó un poco para poder quitársela. Besé su abdomen a la vez que la despojaba de la última prenda restante, cerró las piernas de súbito al sentir mi aliento acercarse a su sexo. Besé su pubis mientras la sujetaba de sus muslos y aplicando un poco de fuerza intentaba separarlos, cedió un instante después.

Sin perder tiempo, me arrodillé entre sus piernas y metí mi cara en medio de ellas. Sentí su cuerpo tensarse cuando lamísu punto sensible, gimió cuando la recorrí completa con mi lengua. Lamía, succionaba, mordía e invadía con la misma su entrada, Mikasa se retorcía de placer sin poder contenerse. Maldición, su sabor era exquisito, delicioso, celestial, afrodisíaco. Sólo bastó una sola probada para saber que también sería adicto a esto, así como lo era de sus besos.

Llevé mi dedo del medio a su sexo y lentamente lo introduje en ella sin dejar estimularla con mi boca. Lo moví despacio y otra corriente eléctrica me azotó al sentirla apretada, joder, si era así con un dedo, no podía ni imaginarme cómo sería con lo demás. Rehuyó de mí cuando intenté meter también el anular, con mi mano la sujeté de la cadera firmemente para mantenerla quieta, se tensó de nuevo cuando el segundo dedo estuvo en su interior. Aceleré el movimiento de mi mano siguiendo el ritmo de mis lamidas y caricias.

—Levi, Levi creo que voy a… —llevó una mano hasta mi cabello para jalarlo un poco dejando la frase incompleta, y en ese mismo momento los espasmos de su interior apretaron mis dedossin piedad.

Besé su entrepierna antes de mirar su cara, estaba teñida de un lindo matiz carmesí, sus labios separados y sus ojos entreabiertos observándome fijamente. Apoyada sobre sus codos luchaba por regular su respiración, pero la verdad era que estaba lejos de hacerlo.

 _Apenas estoy comenzando contigo, nena._

Me reincorporé y me deshice de mi ropa rápidamente, sus ojos se abrieron completamente y se le enrojeció hasta la nariz al ver mi miembro erecto frente a ella. Fui tras sus labios y la besé apasionadamente, hundí mi lengua en su boca y ella me correspondió con la misma intensidad, indudablemente estaba sintiendo lo mismo que yo. Mis ansias de poseerla completa eran indescriptibles, al igual que las suyas por poseerme a mí.

—Acomódate en el medio de la cama —mi voz sonó ronca y demandante, la mocosa me obedeció sin dudar.

La imité y volví a ponerme entre sus piernas, me adueñé de sus labios mientras colaba una mano en su sexo para masturbarla. Gimió en mi boca y arqueó su espalda removiéndose un poco, estaba tan húmeda que mis dedos estaban empapados de sus fluidos. Mordió mi labio cuando deslicé mi miembro a lo largo de su entrepierna, estimulándola con mi glande. Me situé en su entrada y muy lentamente intenté adentrarme en ella, pero su estrechez era tal, que no me dejaba hacerlo por más mojada que estuviese.

En ese momento, le atribuí lo cerrada que estaba al orgasmo que acababa de tener. Arrugó el entrecejo cuando empujé un poco más, pacientemente besé sus labios y luego su cuello, donde la mordí suavemente. Se aferró a mi espalda con ambas manos, clavaba sus uñas en mi piel con vigor con cada uno de mis intentos por asaltarla. Se quejó de dolor y echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando apliqué un poco más de fuerza, abrí los ojos desmesuradamente al caer en cuenta del por qué estaba resultándome tan difícil adentrarme en ella. Dejé de besar su cuello y busqué su mirada desesperado, todo mi cuerpo se paralizó de inmediato al considerar tal posibilidad. Tenía los párpados firmemente cerrados y sus pechos subían y bajaban apresuradamente, su mandíbula lucía bastante apretada.

 _¡No puede ser!_

—Mikasa… —balbuceé sin salir de mi asombro observándola fijamente. Al quedarme quieto poco a poco fue relajando sus facciones, probablemente el dolor o lo que sea que estuviese sintiendo había disminuido ligeramente.

—Soy virgen —dijo sin más. Un vacío se hizo presente en mi estómago, mis cejas se levantaron con incredulidad. Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero no pude pronunciar absolutamente nada. Estaba atónito—. O bueno, lo era… Creo.

—Puedo parar si quieres, no estás obligada a hacerlo —murmuré, pero muy en el fondo le pedía en silencio que no me parase ahora. Anhelaba con todas mis fuerzas hacerla mía de una vez por todas, aunque debo admitir que por otro lado estaba aterrado. Siendo muy honesto, en ningún momento pasó por mi cabeza que ella fuese virgen… Cierta inseguridad me invadió, jamás fui la primera vez de una chica, nunca quise serlo. Siempre procuraba relacionarme con mujeres experimentadas para evitar precisamente eso que me sucedía con Mikasa, se notaba a simple vista lo mucho que le dolía… Y no podía evitar sentirme un poco incómodo por ello.

—No lo hago por obligación, lo hago porque quiero —murmuró sobre mis labios, esas fueron las mismas palabras que le dije temprano. Sonreí ladino, percibiendo cierta picardía en su mirada—. Hazlo ya —eso fue una orden. La besé vehementemente y con una sola estocada la llené por completo, ahogó un grito en mi boca y enterró sus uñas en mi espalda con brío.

Maldición, me es imposible describir lo que sentí estando dentro de ella. Sólo puedo decir que era tan pero tan bueno, que nunca había experimentado algo ni por asomo similar.

Su calidez, humedad y estrechez amenazaban con llevarme al borde de la locura.

Después de permanecer inmóvil por unos cuantos segundos comencé a mover mis caderas con tortuosa lentitud sin apartar mi mirada de su rostro. A medida que fue adaptándose a mi magnitud, su expresión de dolor fue cambiando a una de placer y excitación. Era tan jodidamente estimulante que no necesitaba hacerlo con demasiada dureza como acostumbraba, manteniendo un ritmo constante acompañado de profundas penetraciones, me hacía sentir muchísimo placer. Mordía su labio con ímpetu empeñada en acallar sus gemidos, subí una de mis manos y lo jalé con cuidado hacia afuera para que dejara de presionarlo con sus dientes.

—No te prives de gemir, me encanta escucharte hacerlo —dije roncamente con mis ojos fijos en sus preciosos orbes, los cuales luchaba por mantener abiertos para no dejar de observarme también.

Aumenté un poco más el ritmo cuando me sentí ese cosquilleo en mi abdomen y en mi miembro, apretaba fuertemente los dientes para no acabar aún pero no pude aguantarlo por demasiado tiempo. Sus excitantes gemidos, sus uñas haciendo estragos en mi espalda, su semblante sumido en un irrefutable placer, los gestos que hacía al recibir cada embestida y lo increíblemente bien que me sentía al estar en ella… Era imposible contenerme. Me hundí en ella una última vez y me dejé ir en su interior, junté mi frente con la suya mientras me deleitaba del delicioso orgasmo que me sacudió todos los sentidos.

Mikasa me abrazó y dejó suaves caricias donde segundos antes estuvieron sus uñas rasguñando mi piel. Salí de ella y no logré ocultar la expresión de sorpresa que se apoderó de mí al ver que mi miembro no había bajado ni un poco a pesar de no tener ni cinco minutos de haber terminado. La mocosa rió y yo la miré contrariado, ¿cómo demonios podría disimular todo lo que me hace sentir? Si cada vez era más evidente. No obstante, sospechaba que ella ya lo sabía de sobra.

Besé su nariz y luego sus labios, luego con la mirada le pregunté quedamente eso que no era capaz de plantear con palabras. Me sonrió con complicidad y yo de inmediato supe que lo había entendido.

—Quiero continuar —susurró tímidamente. Rocé su mejilla izquierda con la punta de mi nariz, dejé un breve beso allí y me incorporé.

—Ponte boca abajo.

Así lo hizo, tomé una almohada y la coloqué bajo su abdomen para que quedase un poco levantada. Tanteé su sexo para comprobar que estuviese lubricada y en efecto, lo estaba… Seguía empapada de nuestros fluidos mezclados. La llené nuevamente y me deslicé en ella llevando un ritmo pausado al principio, apreciando y saboreando lo más que se me era posible todas las sensaciones que ese contacto me brindaba. Sus gemidos eran música para mis oídos, en esta ocasión los dejaba salir sin miramientos, nublándome aún más el juicio.

Su cuerpo es precioso. Agraciado. Perfecto.

Su figura de arena es simplemente espectacular, sus amplias caderas, sus contorneadas piernas, sus firmes y redondos pechos, su plano abdomen y su carita…

Me costaba creer que realmente fuese mi esposa, y ahora completamente mía. A eso agréguenle ser su primer hombre, su primera vez, su primera experiencia, el primero que tuvo la dicha de tocar su cuerpo y de terminar de convertirla en mujer.

Joder, soy el imbécil más afortunado del jodido mundo.

—¡Ah, Levi! —gritó apretando la sábana con sus manos, me detuve en seco temiendo estarla lastimando.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Te duele? ¿Te hice daño? —cuestioné deprisa.

—¡No, no! —gimoteó—. ¡No pares, por favor, sigue!

—Maldición —gruñí tomándola de la cintura y jalándola hacia mí con fuerza, obligándola a apoyarse en sus rodillas y codos. La embestí duro y rápido, dejándome llevar por la excitación provocada por esas simples palabras. Apretaba sus redondas nalgas y el sonido de mi piel estrellarse contra la suya una y otra vez se mezclaba con sus gemidos, mis gruñidos y nuestros nombres siendo murmuradosen cada asalto. Sentí las paredes de su vagina contraerse nuevamente y sus piernas flaquear, enterré mis dedos en su pequeña cintura y la sostuve para que no se desplomase. Unas cuantas estocadas más y volví a alcanzar el clímax más delicioso y excitante que alguien ha podido causarme jamás.

Me acomodé a su lado ella me miró con sus irises oscurecidos de placer. Quité los mechones de su flequillo que se adherían a su frente húmeda por el sudor. Parecía que hubiésemos corrido un maratón, nuestras pieles estaban perladas a pesar del frío que hacía. Me regaló otra sonrisa y yo no pude evitar hacerlo también, no exagero al decir que me sentía en el puto paraíso. Mierda, ¿ahora cómo haría para mantener mis manos alejadas de ella? Imposible. Estaba bastante seguro que no iba a poder. Era su culpa, por gustarme de esa manera tan desmesurada.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —murmuré jugueteando con su cabello.

—¿Qué caso tenía que lo supieras?

—Habría sido más cuidadoso, delicado, no lo sé…

—Lo fuiste —me sonrió y el alivio hizo desaparecer esa inseguridad que me embargó rato antes—. ¿Ves? No fue necesario que lo supieras para hacerlo con cuidado y tratarme bien.

—Mocosa imprudente —dije burlón—. No te duermas, prepararé la tina para darnos un baño antes.

Fui hasta el cuarto de baño y puse a llenar la bañera con agua caliente, agregué un aceite de esencia de rosas. Por suerte, estuvo llena en unos pocos minutos. Busqué a la mocosa y me entré primero al agua, luego lo hizo ella acomodándose entre mis piernas y de espaldas a mí. La envolví por debajo de sus pechos y besé su hombro derecho y su cuello, cerré los ojos y me quedé así, muy quieto, disfrutando enteramente de su compañía.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó cuando ella se volvió de frente a mí, la tomé de la cadera y la ayudé a acomodarse sobre mí. Me recorrió con la vista acariciando mi torso desnudo con las yemas de sus dedos, delineando mis abdominales con extrema paciencia y lentitud, como si quisiera aprenderse sus formas de memoria. Hizo lo mismo con mi pecho y mis brazos, explorando y conociendo todo lo que pudiese.

Llevé mis manos a sus pechos, los masajeé y los toqueteé con sumo cuidado, así como ella lo hacía conmigo. Atrapé uno de sus pezones y lo estimulé con mi lengua en círculos, Mikasa gimió y se removió inquieta sobre mi regazo. Por instinto la sujeté por la cintura y moví mis caderas contra su entrepierna, me agarró por los hombros y trató de alejarse de mí. Alcé la mirada hacia ella confundido, parecía estar nerviosa.

—Si no quieres…

—No sé cómo hacerlo —se adelantó a decir. Sonreí ladino y ella se encogió avergonzada, en ningún momento el rubor abandonó su rostro.

—Yo te enseño.

Asintió y se dejó llevar por mí, se levantó un poco y yo me posicioné en su entrada, la bajé sobre mi miembro despacio. La ayudé a moverse en círculos, así como más me gustaba. Luego hacia delante y hacia atrás, marcando un delicioso vaivén que suele ser al extremo estimulante y excitante. Rebeldes gemidos se escapaban de mi boca; no sé si eran ideas mías, pero cada vez se sentía mucho mejor. Sus gemidos se hacían uno con los míos, tal cual como nuestros cuerpos… Y nuestras almas.

La dejé seguir su propio ritmo y cerré los ojos con la expresión contraída de placer, joder, para ser novata lo hacía muy bien. Acaricié su espalda, sus glúteos, sus piernas, su abdomen, sus senos, su cuello, sus brazos…Anoté mentalmente besarlo absolutamente todo apenas tuviese la oportunidad, recorrería, marcaría y reclamaría como mío cada centímetro de su preciosa piel.

Recosté mi espalda de la bañera, la tomé por las nalgas y la levanté haciendo que quedase inclinada hacia mí. Me miró algo descolocada y yo la observé con intensidad.

—Es mi turno.

Un gemido ronco salió desde su garganta cuando empecé a mover mis caderas con rapidez, sacándolo casi por completo e ingresando de nuevo hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Sus dientes se clavaron en mi hombro y pezones endurecidos rozaban mi pecho desnudo, ah, hacerlo en una bañera con agua caliente era definitivamente un _plus_. Pero lo que indiscutiblemente era mejor que cualquier otra cosa, era hacerlo con Mikasa. Ella es increíble y maravillosa.

Ambos quedamos envueltos en otra descarga eléctrica de placer que nos dejó aturdidos y agotados. La estreché contra mí con ternura, ella también se aferró a mí como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Terminamos de asearnos y nos apresuramos en vestirnos. El cansancio se apoderó de mí hasta el punto de dolerme todo el cuerpo, imaginaba que la mocosa estaba igual o peor que yo.

Mikasa fue hasta la cama, subió y se sentó sin quitarme la mirada de encima. Yo me dispuse a apagar las luces y cerras las persianas blancas del ventanal, luego de ese encuentro necesitaríamos unas horas de sueño extras. Odiaría tener la luz del sol interrumpiendo el descanso que necesitaba muchísimo.

Apenas me metí en la cama, nos cubrió con el grueso algodón y se acomodó en mi pecho acurrucándose entre mis brazos, que la rodeaban de manera protectora. Deposité un beso en su coronilla y cerré los ojos. No pasó demasiado tiempo cuando su respiración se tornó serena y pausada, me permití sonreír al pensar en lo perfecto que resultó ser el día.

Una vez más, gracias a ella logré sentirme tranquilo y en paz. La felicidad se manifestaba como una agradable calidez que me calaba hasta los huesos y el alma.

Ese día nos volvimos uno solo en todo sentido. Un lazo invisible se creó entre ambos, uno que nada, absolutamente nada sería capaz de romper o destruir.

No podía entender por qué justamente era yo quien tenía que estar con esta extraordinaria mujer… Tampoco tenía idea de qué nos depararía el futuro, pero de algo sí estaba muy seguro: mi destino sería ella, siempre ella.

Ella es el único lugar en el que quiero estar.

Sus besos son mi religión, sus palabas mi mantra, su calor mi paz, sus caricias mi felicidad y sus brazos mi hogar.

A partir de esa noche, eso se volvió para mí.


	18. Chapter 18

_Las frases en cursiva son pensamientos, los textos largos son recuerdos._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Gruñí al sentir que la mocosa intentaba alejarse de mí, insistí en mantenerme firmemente aferrado a su cintura. Entreabrí los párpados para comprobar si ya había amanecido, pero en seguida deduje que aún era de madrugada por la oscuridad que aún tenía la estancia en penumbra. Luego de haber permanecido quieta por un momento, tomó mi brazo con cuidado y lo retiró de encima, quizá pensando que había caído de nuevo en un profundo sueño. Sin que se diera cuenta observaba sus cautelosos movimientos, lentamente se espabiló en la cama y talló sus ojos con pereza en medio de un bostezo.

—¿A dónde vas? —mascullé. Ella dio un pequeño respingo y me miró algo apenada.

—Lamento haberte despertado.

—No te preocupes —su semblante se enterneció. Estiró su mano y apartó algunos mechones de cabello que caían frente a mis ojos.

—No voy a dejarte —dijo burlona. Estreché los ojos, imaginando lo terrible que eso resultaría ser para mí—. Iré al baño.

No pasó desapercibida la mueca que figuró en su rostro al levantarse y caminar. Aún tenía sueño y ganas de seguir durmiendo, pero luché contra ello esperando que ella volviera. No tardó demasiado en hacerlo, se mostró curiosa cuando se metió en la cama y se topó con mis orbes, que la escrutaban detenidamente.

Se acomodó de frente a mí, acaricié con el dorso de mi mano sus mejillas apenas se recostó sobre su almohada. Nos mirábamos con mucha intensidad, como si quisiéramos fundirnos uno en el otro, como si pudiésemos descubrir nuestros más profundos secretos con esa simple acción.

—¿Ocurre algo? —fue la primera en hablar luego de unos largos minutos de silencio. No pudo contener más la intriga que le causaba mi actitud.

En otras circunstancias, me habría fastidiado de sobremanera que alguien siempre estuviese preguntándome si algo pasaba o si todo andaba bien, pero con ella era diferente. Es decir, por alguna razón que desconocía, esas preguntas que solía considerar molestas, no me irritaban ni alteraban mi poca paciencia sólo si provenían de ella. Entendía que lo hacía para tratar de comprender y de familiarizarse con mi comportamiento.

Sabía a la perfección que no es nada fácil hacerlo. Si algo es realmente complicado para mí (por no decir imposible), es justamente eso, ser transparente con lo que siento y pienso. Sin embargo, en más de una ocasión Mikasa logró sorprenderme, pues en el poco tiempo que llevábamos juntos ella había conseguido entender lo que quise decirle sin necesidad de pronunciar ni una sola palabra. Sólo por eso fue posible para mí creer que ella sería capaz de entenderme incluso mejor que yo mismo. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que desarrollase esa habilidad.

—¿Estás bien? —mascullé. Sonreí internamente al notar que había comprendido a qué me refería sin tener que explicar o ser más directo con mi interrogante.

—Sí —con el poco de luz de luna que se colaba, vi un leve sonrojo tomar lugar en sus pómulos. Los rocé con las yemas de mis dedos y ella se encogió bajo las sábanas avergonzada.

—No me…

—No te estoy mintiendo —me interrumpió adivinando lo que iba a decir. Levanté levemente las cejas con sorpresa, la mocosa arrugó el entrecejo. Si pretendía intimidarme aparentando enojo, estaba muy equivocada… Para mí lucía aún más tierna con esa expresión—. Me duele un poco, es todo —admitió al fin.

—Te lastimé, ¿cierto? —inquirí sintiendo algo de culpa. Me inquietaba pensar que no fui lo suficientemente delicado, me reprimí mentalmente por haber sido brusco con ella teniendo en cuenta que era su primera vez. Tampoco en las siguientes podría serlo, no hasta que se habitúe a ello.

—No —me sonrió intentando transmitirme tranquilidad—.Es normal sentir un poco de dolor o ardor luego de hacerlo. No te alarmes por eso.

Asentí, eso tenía sentido. Nunca había sido el primero de ninguna mujer, pero imaginaba que tal invasión en la primera experiencia debía dejar esa incómoda sensación _allí_. Me acerqué y besé su frente, ella se arrimó hasta pegar nuestros cuerpos. La cama era inmensa y aun así, nosotros sólo ocupábamos una pequeña porción, empeñados en aferrarnos el uno al otro como si eso fuese indispensable para poder concebir el sueño. En el fondo temía acostumbrarme a ello, sería una tortura si alguna vez tendría que dormir sin su compañía… Fruncí el ceño inconscientemente con tan solo considerar esa espantosa posibilidad.

—Levi.

—¿Uhm?

—Gracias… por todo.

—Tch, no agradezcas, mocosa —la apreté levemente y hundí mi nariz en su cabello, cerrando los ojos y llenándome de ella. Se quedó quieta un instante y luego metió las manos bajo mi camisa, acariciando mi espalda lentamente. Comenzó a depositar húmedos besos en mi cuello, el roce de sus labios más la tibieza de su aliento me causó escalofríos. Apreté los dientes guerreando contra mis ganas de arrancarle la ropa y hacerla mía. Sin embargo, la sola idea de hacerle daño era suficiente para apaciguarlas un poco, al menos lo suficiente para no dejarme llevar. Me quedé inmóvil sin querer tentar a mi instinto en lo absoluto. Perdí los estribos cuando aprisionó y apretó mi piel con sus dientes—. Joder, si no dejas de hacer eso, te juro que no me haré responsable de mis actos.

—Hazme el amor —pidió con cierto ruego apenas terminé de pronunciar la última palabra, ignorando por completo mi amenaza. Tch, por supuesto que iba a ignorarla, si provocarme era justamente lo que quería. Mi pulso se aceleró y mi autocontrol estaba a punto de irse a la mierda. Maldición, que erótico sonó esa simple frase venir de su boca, ni en mis pensamientos más pervertidos y obscenos eso se habría escuchado tan bien.

—Pero…

—No va a dolerme —aseguró adivinando nuevamente lo que pensaba en ese momento—. Además, haciéndolo es la única manera de solucionar tal malestar.

Tch, la mocosa siempre encuentra las palabras correctas para convencerme. Gruñí y con un rápido movimiento quedé sobre ella, contemplé por un segundo su rostro sonrojado y sus grandes orbes grises que me miraban expectantes y atentos a lo que sea que se me ocurriera hacer después. Sin pensarlo dos veces, fui tras sus carnosos labios, que me recibieron con ansias y anhelo. Y así fue como despertó una vez más la pasión que convirtió aquella tranquila y simple madrugada en una de besos, gemidos y caricias… Una en la que nos volvimos uno incontables veces hasta que no pudimos más.

* * *

Esa mujer me encanta.

Estaba embelesado. Desde la puerta, la observaba acicalarse el cabello frente el espejo, lucía realmente hermosa sin siquiera peinarse. Luego acomodó su chaqueta y caminó hacia mí con un aura alegre y jovial irradiando de ella. Cuando estuvo frente a mí, acorté la distancia que nos separaba con la intención de darle un beso, pero ella retrocedió.

—No, no —mi expresión de confusión le causó gracia. Me sonrió traviesa y yo estreché los ojos, sin poder terminar de comprender por qué demonios me privaba de besarla—. Lo voy a llenar de labial, capitán —explicó burlona.

 _Íbamos de salida a una feria que se celebraría en el pequeño pueblo adyacente al hotel, ambos estuvimos de acuerdo de acudir y conocer así algunas de sus costumbres y tradiciones._

 _Abrí la puerta y antes de salir, con un rápido movimiento la tomé de la cintura y junté mis labios con los suyos sin que pudiese predecirlo. Demandante, me adueñé de ellos, saciándome lo más que fuese posible considerando que estando afuera no podría hacerlo con tanta libertad._

 _Me separé de ella y relamí mis labios gesticulando una mueca de desagrado, ¿qué diablos era eso pegajoso y desagradable?_

— _¿Qué mierda tienes en la boca?—gruñí._

 _La mocosa parpadeó un par de veces analizando mi reacción, veía divertida como me quitaba con la mano lo que quedó en mis labios. De la nada, soltó una carcajada y yo le dediqué una mirada contrariada, sin saber qué era tan gracioso._

— _Es brillo labial, Levi —dijo entre risas—. ¿No te gusta?_

— _Sabe asqueroso, ¿cómo mierda puedes usar algo así? —volví a gruñir. Noté claramente como hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para contener las ganas de reír._

— _¡No es asqueroso! —defendió—. Además, es normal que lo use de vez en cuando para salir._

 _Fruncí el ceño de sólo pensar que tendría que probar esa cosa cada vez que saliéramos, definitivamente a su sabor natural no lo cambiaría por ningún otro. Refunfuñé al ver que se lo aplicaba de nuevo, arreglando el desastre que causé con mi arrebato._

— _No te preocupes, no te besaré cuando lo use._

— _Tch, sería mejor que no lo usaras nunca._

Bufé y rodé los ojos con fastidio, preguntándome si había decidido aplicárselo para fastidiar mis ganas de apoderarme de sus labios. Cada vez que usaba ese estúpido cosmético, impedía que la besara alegando que no me gustaba ensuciarme la boca con eso. Ya comenzaba a odiarlo. Resignado, tomé la llave y salimos de la habitación.

Nos encaminamos al bar que visité la otra noche. Por insistencia de la mocosa en conocer las instalaciones del hotel, saldríamos a pasar un rato en ese lugar. Le comenté al respecto y ella se mostró animada, no pude resistirme a esa carita que puso cuando me pidió que la llevase repetidas veces. Acepté, aunque siendo honesto, habría preferido quedarme encerrado con ella entre mis brazos.

Llegamos y yo sonreí para mis adentros al verla deslumbrarse por lo bonita que era la taberna. Todas las mesas estaban ocupadas, así que la tomé sutilmente del brazo y la guié hacia la barra abriéndome paso entre el grupo de personas que esa noche llenaban el pequeño lugar. Nos sentamos en los altos taburetes y luego la miré, ella me sonrió entusiasmada.

—Buenas noches, bienvenidos —la voz del barman desvió mi atención hacia él. No era el mismo hombre del otro día, este era mucho más joven y vivaz—. ¿Qué desean tomar?

De reojo vi que ella no tenía ni idea de qué consumir. Sonreí internamente, la mocosa no era de frecuentar esos sitios. Es muy probable que haya insistido en la idea pensando que me agradaría que como mi esposa me acompañase, pero la verdad es que prefería mantenerla alejada de todo ese ambiente lleno de imbéciles borrachos y ansiosos por obtener la compañía de una chiquilla bella como ella. No obstante, conmigo a su lado no les sería posible acercársele ni un poco. Sin que pudiese evitarlo, mi instinto sobreprotector aumentaba desmesuradamente cada vez que la besaba, la tocaba, la hacía mía… Al igual que esa fuerte atracción que me estaba costando demasiado disimular.

—Quiero una _Margarita_ —decidió después de sopesarlo un momento.

—De acuerdo, una _Margarita_ para la señorita —afirmó y luego se dirigió a mí—. ¿Y usted, señor?

—Una cerveza.

Asintió y se retiró a preparar y servir ambas bebidas. Mikasa paseaba la mirada por todos lados, detallando cada pequeña cosa que viese a su alrededor. Mi atención estaba fija en ella, apreciando esa expresión distraída que en secreto adoraba. Se percató de mi claro interés en ella y de inmediato sus mejillas se tiñeron de un matiz rojizo y aun sintiéndose avergonzada por ello, no rehuyó de mí ni un segundo.

Sentí unas ganas inmensas de atraerla hacia mí para besarla, abrazarla, acariciarla… Maldición, se me estaba volviendo una jodida costumbre. No, no, aun peor… ¿Una necesidad? Tal vez, una bastante fuerte. Lo suficiente como para ponerme ansioso al no poder tenerla como quería.

—Aquí tienen —la voz del barman me sacó de mi letargo. Puso los tragos frente a nosotros y nos sonrió amablemente—. Que los disfruten, llámenme si desean algo más.

—Gracias —le dijo la azabache. Posteriormente se volvió hacia mí—. ¿Estás bien? —le intrigaba mi comportamiento. ¿Cómo no iba a estarlo? Si me había quedado ausente pensando en quién sabe qué. Espabilé y tomé un sorbo de mi cerveza.

—Perfectamente —contesté. Ella prefirió no insistir y se dispuso a probar su bebida—. ¿Está bueno?

—Sí, lo está. ¿Quieres probar? —lo consideré un instante. Debo admitirlo, quería hacerlo. Lo tomé y ella esperó ansiosa mi opinión al respecto.

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo.

Pasamos el tiempo conversando sobre lo mucho que le gustaba el entorno, sobre lo bien que la estaba pasando y de los diversos cocteles que quería degustar esa noche. Mientras hablábamos, le prestaba especial atención a cómo actuaba, necesitaba saber cuál era su tolerancia al alcohol. Imaginaba que no era demasiado buena, por no estar habituada a ingerirlo frecuentemente… O al menos eso creía. Vigilaba sus movimientos y su dicción, así me daría cuenta de inmediato si comenzaba a afectarle. Por su parte, ella fue astuta, lo consumía pausadamente y sin ligarlo. Me hizo sentir cierto orgullo el descubrir que la mocosa era bastante consciente y cuidadosa con ello, a pesar de que ya iba por su cuarto coctel. Quizá no estaba muy familiarizada con las bebidas etílicas, por eso es un alivio que aun así supiera sobrellevarlo.

Se levantó de su asiento y yo la miré expectante.

—Iré al baño, ya regreso —me susurró al oído para luego alejarse, la seguí con la vista hasta que atravesó la puerta del baño.

Volví a centrarme en mi cerveza y en la música que sonaba. Agradecía internamente que, aunque el bar estuviese bastante concurrido esa noche, no hubiese un bullicio tormentoso como normalmente suele haber en sitios así.

—Hola —ronroneó una voz femenina, me giré hacia esta y arrugué levemente el entrecejo al ver que ocupaba el lugar de Mikasa. Era una muchacha de veintitantos años, rubia y llevaba un diminuto vestido. ¿Quién demonios puede vestir así en una estación tan fría?—. ¿Sería tan amable de decirme qué hora es?

—Las doce y veinte—mi voz sonó tajante y áspera. Respondí sin reparar demasiado en ella, eludiendo la posibilidad de que crea que tengo interés alguno en su persona.

—Gracias —fingí no escucharla. Terminé mi bebida y le hice una seña al encargado para que me diera otra, lo hizo de inmediato—. ¿Qué me recomienda ordenar, señor? —me preguntó acercándose peligrosamente a mí, intentando a toda costa obtener un poco de mi atención. Me alejé apenas sentí que invadía mi espacio personal.

—Tch, pregúntele al barman —hablé con la frialdad palpable en cada palabra, cada letra que pronuncié. Pasé de ella y en sólo un segundo eché un vistazo a mi alrededor, ansiando que Mikasa llegase para largarme de ahí. Quería irme en ese mismo momento, pero no lo hacía pensando que luego podría ser un problema para la mocosa localizarme.

—¿No le interesa un poco de compañía? —volvió a ronronear poniendo osadamente su mano sobre la mía. La aparté fulminándolacon la mirada.

Estaba a punto de responderle mordazmente cuando la azabache llegó. Mierda, juro que si mi mirada hubiese conseguido congelarla con lo frívola que era, la mirada filosa de Mikasa la habría dejado sin cabeza y sin dedos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Sus orbes grises saltaron de ella hacia mí y viceversa, fingió una sonrisa que pareció ser muy real y me tomó de la mano que la mujer tocó segundos antes, juntando su cuerpo al mío posesivamente.

—¿Nos vamos, _mi amor_? —resaltó las últimas dos palabras con un tono meloso. Me besó en los labios y yo me dejé hacer sabiendo perfectamente cuál era su intención: dejar bien en claro que no, no necesitaba ninguna compañía. Estaba sorprendido por su actitud, por supuesto que sí. Pero no lo demostraba ni un poco, simplemente le seguí el juego a la mocosa lo mejor que pude.

—Sí —apuré lo que me quedaba de cerveza y sin dedicarle ni una mirada más aquella desvergonzada mujer, salimos del bar tomados de la mano.

Me mostré completamente descolocado cuando, al cruzar la puerta, se zafó del agarre abruptamente. Sin decir o hacer nada más, comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación con tanta presura que casi me tocó correr para alcanzarla.

—Espera, mocosa—le pedí, ella ni se inmutó. Gruñí y traté de asirme de su brazo, pero lo apartó apenas se percató de mi proximidad.

—No me toques —siseó deteniéndose para lanzarme una mirada asesina, hastiada de mi insistencia por abordarla. Me quedé pasmado y un instante después la azabache continuó su andar sin importarle si la seguía o no.

 _¿Qué mierda?_

 _No me digas que…_

 _Tch, sí, vaya que lo está._

Tomé la sabia decisión de no preguntar ni comentar nada más hasta que llegamos a la habitación, esperaba que mermara un poco su arranque de rabia con lo que restaba de camino. Para mi desgracia, eso no logró calmarla ni un ápice. Entramos a la suite y desde el umbral vi cómo se quitaba la chaqueta y la tiraba en uno de los sillones, luego hizo lo mismo con el gorro que le regalé y posteriormente con sus botas.

Suspiré cansado de esperar que ella diera el primer paso para aclarar la bochornosa situación, que sabía con certeza, era la razón de su enojo.

—¿Puedes, por favor, decirme lo que ocurre?

—¿Cómo es que no lo sabes? —guardé silencio haciéndome el desentendido. Pasó ambas manos por su cabello con desespero y se volvió para enfrentarme—. ¡Me voy un par de minutos y cuando vuelvo ya estás cortejando con otra! ¿Eres idiota o qué?

—Mikasa…

—¡Y ni se te ocurra decir que son cosas mías, porque alcancé a ver cuando te agarró la mano! —bramó histérica. Me apreté el tabique buscando en mi cabeza las palabras exactas para defenderme, teniendo en cuenta que, si llegaba a equivocarme en una sola, se pondría peor aún. Ya me había echado una vez de la habitación, definitivamente no debía llegar hasta ese extremo de nuevo.

Este era otro aspecto que de cualquier otra mujer, habría rechazado por completo. Los celos jamás me habían agradado ni un poco, me hostigaban y los consideraba una verdadera molestia. Sin embargo, para mi infinita sorpresa, viniendo de ella ni siquiera me fastidió. Supongo que se debía a que estaba perfectamente consciente de que también habría enloquecido al ver que otro idiota le ponía siquiera un dedo encima.

—Ella fue la que se me acercó, aún después de eso yo no la pretendí de ninguna manera.

—¿Ah, no? —me retó. Yo me mantuve firme, inexpresivo y sereno sin apartar mis orbes de los suyos. Esperaba que, como en otras ocasiones, a través de ellos comprendiera que hablaba con toda honestidad.

—No —negué con suavidad. Estudió mi semblante, frunció el ceño ante mi aparente desinterés por el tema a tratar. Al notarlo, agregué algo más para no provocarla aún más—. Al contrario de lo que piensas, estaba allí ansiando que llegaras a mi rescate. Ella no se quitaba de encima por más frío y cortante que fui.

—Pero, ¿por qué simplemente no te levantaste y te alejaste? Eso hubiese sido más fácil, ¿no?

—Porque quería esperar allí por ti, sabiendo que volverías a ese mismo lugar junto a mí —estiré una mano hacia ella, rehuyó de la caricia que iba a darle en una de sus mejillas. Sus rasgos estaban tensos al igual que sus hombros y brazos—. ¿Acaso viste en mi comportamiento alguna señal que te haga creer que correspondí a sus insinuaciones?

Abrió la boca para contraatacar, la cerró de súbito al no encontrarle respuesta a mi interrogante. Al no hallar otro comentario hiriente y acusador, se giró y se alejó.Me permití sonreír, enternecido por su adorable ataque de celos. Lo único que quería era tomarla entre mis brazos y comérmela a besos, además de repetirle las veces que fuesen necesarias que no tiene nada de qué preocuparse, porque para mí realmente no existe nadie más que ella.

Nadie más causa ese efecto que Mikasa provoca con tan sólo una mirada.

Es mágica. Y nada ni nadie puede compararse con eso.

Mi expresión divertida y enternecida se borró de golpe cuando, sin que alcanzara a preverlo, la azabache se volvió de nuevo hacia mí. Apretó los puños y su enojo se multiplicó por mil al verme.

—¿Te estabas riendo, Ackerman? —siseó entre dientes conteniéndose de gritar, yo negué con la cabeza en mi defensa—. ¿Qué te parece gracioso? ¿El que te haya descubierto galanteando a aquella mujerzuela?

 _Tch, y sigue. Qué terca es._

 _Tan obstinada como yo._

—Primero, no estaba galanteando a nadie —hablé lentamente, por fortuna mi paciencia no se vio ni un poco afectada por su berrinche—. Y segundo, sonreí porque realmente te ves preciosa enojada y celosa.

Esta vez la que se mostró descolocada y aturdida fue ella. No pasó desapercibido el sonrojo en sus mejillas ni lo mucho que abrió los ojos apenas procesó en su cabeza lo que le había dicho.

Se dirigía al cuarto de baño cuando escuché que masculló la palabra "imbécil" más otra retahíla de cosas que no fui capaz de comprender. Se encerró de un portazo y yo sentí mis músculos relajarse, también había estado tenso y ni cuenta me di.

Volví a esbozar una imperceptible sonrisa haciendo un breve repaso mental de lo que acababa de ocurrir. Me senté en la cama y me quité los zapatos, luego esperé pacientemente a que saliera de allí. Me encargaría de hacerle olvidar cualquier enojo o ataque de celos, no hay nada que unas cuantas caricias y una buena dosis de besos no pudiesen resolver.

* * *

Besaba su espalda desnuda y perlada por el sudor. Al llegar a su cuello, ella me dio acceso a él. Aparté su cabello y dejé una seguidilla de besos hasta llegar a su oreja, mordí y lamí su lóbulo suavemente. Un mínimo suspiro escapó de su boca, se removió debajo de mí hasta quedar boca arriba. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y centellaron con intensidad, justo iba a estampar mis labios contra los suyos cuando habló.

—Vamos a la piscina —arrugué el entrecejo y la miré receloso, creyendo que se trataba de una mala broma. Sin embargo, ella no se retractó, simplemente se mantuvo muy quieta esperando una respuesta de mi parte.

—¿Te has vuelto loca? —fue lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza decir. La mocosa sonrió maliciosamente y yo maldije internamente a mi debilidad, era precisamente ese gesto el que me hacía flaquear. Insistí un poco más, renuente a darme por vencido tan fácilmente—. Hace demasiado frío afuera, ¿cómo se te ocurre semejante estupidez?

—El agua es muy caliente, el clima no va a afectarnos —aseguró escabulléndose de mi cercanía. Se levantó y de inmediato la recorrí de pies a cabeza con la vista, jamás me cansaría de verla sin ropa. No podía evitar quedarme enganchado de sus preciosas curvas, como si de la Octava Maravilla se tratase. Bueno, era _mi_ Octava Maravilla. Carajo, si me cuesta decirle que no cuando me sonríe, negarle algo estando en esas fachas me resulta imposible. Con solo estar así manda directo a la mierda mi fuerza de voluntad—. Anda, quiero que continuemos allí —esas simples palabras fueron más que suficiente para convencerme.

Me tomó de la mano y me llevó hasta el jardín, tanteó la temperatura del agua y luego ingresó sin rechistar. Suspiré resignado e hice lo mismo, sentí alivio al comprobar que tenía razón: el agua era bastante caliente, el frío no sería un problema mientras no saliéramos de allí.

La azabache fue hasta el extremo infinito y yo la seguí, apoyó sus antebrazos del borde con la vista fija en la ciudad que se apreciaba a lo lejos. La abracé por la cintura y me pegué a ella retomando la tarea que dejé inconclusa minutos antes: besar su cuello y sus hombros. Por suerte el agua nos llegaba debajo de estos.

Acaricié su abdomen y luego fui en dirección a su divinidad, donde me dediqué a explorar sus pliegues con mis dedos y a toquetear con suavidad su punto sensible. Gimió cuando jugueteé con sus pechos con mi otra mano sin dejar de masturbarla, restregó sus redondas nalgas contra mi sexo pidiéndome con esa simple acción que diese el siguiente paso.

Me acomodé en su entrada y me introduje en ella muy despacio, así podía deleitarme de su estrechez lo más que me fuese posible. La sentía a la perfección, su calor y su humedad de verdad me vuelven loco. El movimiento de mis caderas era pausado y sin prisa, mientras con mis manos seguía haciendo estragos con sus pezones y su clítoris. Apretaba los dientes para evitar hacer ruido, quería escuchar únicamente los excitantes sonidos que hacía con cada estocada que le propiciaba, eran música para mis oídos.

—Le-Levi —gimoteó cuando interrumpí mi faena, saliendo repentinamente de su interior—. ¿Por qué…?

La frase quedó en el aire cuando la giré dejándola de frente a mí. Sujeté sus piernas y las levanté para que con ellas se aferrara a mi cadera, por reflejo sus brazos también se enroscaron en mi cuello para sostenerse mejor. La besé con fiereza, demandante y sediento de sus labios, devorándolos como si tuviese días sin probarlos.

Me adentré en ella con una fuerte embestida, ahogó un chillido en mi boca en medio de un apasionado beso. El ritmo que mantuve esta vez fue más rápido, penetrándola con dureza, llenándola completa y llegando hasta lo más profundo de su ser.

Pequeñas nubes de vaho se aglomeraban en el diminuto espacio que nos separaba, se mezclaban cada vez que exhalábamos al compás de nuestras aceleradas respiraciones. Sus uñas clavadas en mis hombros y esos gestos que hace presa del placer que le hago sentir, me enloquecen y nublan mi juicio. Siempre procuro poner cierta distancia para poder apreciarlos en su máximo esplendor, poco a poco me fui aprendiendo sus expresiones de memoria.

—Mi-Mikasa —gruñí buscando que me mirase, pero parecía no escucharme. Detuve las embestidas súbitamente y ella hizo un mohín como protesta a la molesta interrupción. Con un mano la tomé por la quijada apretando sus cachetes, entreabrió los ojos y me hundí en sus oscurecidos pozos grises—. Óyeme bien, mocosa.

—¿Qué? —al fin tenía tan sólo un poco de su atención. Una considerable parte de sí aún estaba envuelta entre el montón de sensaciones causadas por el abrasador encuentro.

—Soy el primero, el único y el último —murmuré sobre sus labios con firmeza, con un tono de voz que aunque era bajo, sonó bastante autoritario—. ¿Lo entiendes?

—Sí —jadeó. La aprisioné más entre mi cuerpo y los azulejos, y ella luchaba por no cerrar los ojos, por sostenerme la mirada.

—Dilo —le ordené entre dientes—. Quiero escucharte decirlo.

—Eres el primero… el único y… el último —la frase se cortaba cada vez que presionaba mi cadera contra su pelvis, invadiéndola hasta las entrañas.

Sonreí triunfante y procedí a apoderarme de sus labios con brusquedad, ella me correspondió con la misma intensidad. Continué con el delicioso vaivén, dejé de besarla para embriagarme con sus delirantes gemidos. Sus senos estaban tan apretados contra mi pecho que no me era posible toquetearlos ni lamerlos, así que opté por ir tras su cuello, donde la besé y mordí siendo cuidadoso de no dejar marcas en su piel blanquecina.

—¿Eres mía? —cuestioné con voz ronca en su oído, juntando mi mejilla con la suya.

—S-sí.

—¡Dilo!

—¡Soy tuya, Levi Ackerman!

* * *

Llovía a cántaros.

La mocosa propuso que viésemos una película para pasar el rato y yo sin problema alguno acepté. Estaba cómodamente sentado en el sofá con mis piernas sirviéndole de soporte a su cabeza, ella estaba acostada con una cobija cubriéndola hasta la barbilla. Si normalmente hacía mucho frío, cuando llovía era terrible. Me habría congelado hasta los huesos si ella no estuviese allí para darme su calor.

Pasé completamente de la película al ver que se trataba delo que yo consideraba una estúpida y absurda comedia romántica. Mikasa, por su parte, estaba absorta en la trama y de vez en cuando reía a carcajadas por alguna tontería que a mí no me causaba ni un poco de gracia. Aprovechaba esos pequeños instantes para apreciarla detenidamente sin que se diera cuenta, siempre le sacaba provecho a su distracción para observarla sin escrúpulos, así como lo hacía en ese momento.

Mientras la azabache miraba la pantalla en la pared, yo la contemplaba fijamente a ella. Permanecí todo ese rato abstraído, delineando con la vista su bonito y perfecto perfil una y otra vez. Peinaba su cabello hacia atrás, ya se me había vuelto una costumbre acariciarla así cuando estábamos acostados o quietos en algún lugar. Sus espesas hebras negras son finas, sedosas y delicadas; me gusta mucho sentir su suavidad deslizarse fácilmente entre mis dedos, es un pequeño gesto de cariño que me tranquiliza tanto a mí como a ella.

Me sentía jodidamente bien.

En esos fugaces momentos de serenidad no podía evitar analizar nuestra situación, todo era tan bueno que parecía irreal. Considerando que fuimos forzados a aceptar este destino impuesto por algún idiota para "asegurar" la perpetuidad de un linaje con cuyas costumbres y relevancia, ni ella ni yo estuvimos familiarizados o relacionados en ningún momento de nuestras vidas. Es imposible no sorprenderse con lo bien que nos hemos llevado hasta ahora, teniendo en cuenta que no tuvimos la oportunidad de interactuar y conocernos antes de que todo esto comenzara.

Me sentía ridículo cuando la creencia de que ella "estuviese hecha para mí" resonaba en mi cabeza. No obstante, ¿cómo no iba a pensarlo? Si irónicamente es la única explicación lógica, la única capaz de justificar cómo es que nos va tan bien. Es decir, somos dos personas que nos vimos en la obligación de estar juntos en contra de nuestra voluntad, sin derecho a protestar o negarnos y que extrañamente resultamos encajando a la perfección, como si realmente fuésemos dos piezas destinadas a ensamblarse. ¿No es increíble eso? Por supuesto que lo es. Hasta nuestras manos y nuestros labios calzan como si también estuviesen hechos el uno para el otro. Y ni hablar de la increíble sincronía que tenemos al hacer el amor, eso está de más mencionarlo.

Cabe destacar que congeniamos no sólo físicamente, nuestras personalidades también lo hacen bastante bien. Ella tiene todo de lo que yo carezco; alegría, sensibilidad, paciencia, inocencia, sentido del humor, ternura, incluso la capacidad de expresarse libremente cuando quiere hacerlo. Teniéndola a ella a mi lado es como estabilizar una balanza, esa es la ventaja de ser bastante diferentes. Sin embargo, no es distinta a mí en todo sentido, pues Mikasa también puede ser tan seria y frívola como yo. De hecho, así se mostraba conmigo al principio, impasible, indiferente, inalcanzable, imperturbable. Con el paso de los días, poco a poco esa coraza se fue rompiendo hasta sacar a relucir ese lado tierno y cariñoso que tanto me atrae y me cautiva. Aunque no lo diga en voz alta, ella es mi complemento adecuado, mi otra mitad. Tch, sí, sé que eso suena ridículamente cursi pero eso es lo que ella me hace sentir.

Todo lo que ella merecía recibir de una pareja yo no lo tenía en lo absoluto, pero estaba dando lo mejor de mí para que aun así, ella pudiese ser feliz en este destino que nos impusieron vivir. Me preguntaba repetidas veces cómo demonios la mocosa pudo haberse enamorado de alguien como yo. Tan cerrado, tan inexpresivo, tan distante, tan solitario. Nunca le di razones para que sintiera eso por mí; ni una sola señal, ni un solo gesto, ni una sola palabra, nada… Supongo que eso no tiene importancia ahora. Lo que debe importarme y ser mi prioridad es ser merecedor de la maravillosa mujer que tengo a mi lado; si ella me quiere así, como el amargado desastre que soy, entonces todo lo demás deja de tener relevancia.

El roce de su mano en mi mejilla me sacó de mis cavilaciones. Seguía recostada de mis piernas con sus grandes orbes grises fijos en mí, estudiando detalladamente la expresión distraída que debía tener en ese instante. Parpadeé un par de veces y ella sonrió levemente al notar que me había hecho volver de un lugar lejano, muy lejano.

—Levi, ¿no escuchaste lo que te dije?

—No —musité ligeramente confundido. Siendo honesto, no oía ni siquiera la televisión—. Lo siento, ¿qué decías?

—Te pregunté si querías acostarte también —lo sopesé un segundo. El sillón era lo suficientemente amplio como para que los dos lo ocupáramos, pero… ¿Estaría más cómoda así o como ya estaba? Sin que pudiese detenerla, ella se levantó y me tendió la mano. Sin ánimos de emprender una pequeña discusión en la que nuestra inmensa terquedad fuese la protagonista, la tomé y me levanté. Subió y se acomodó, arrugué el entrecejo en desacuerdo al ver que parte de mí quedaría sobre ella si me acostaba allí.

—Ni hablar —me negué—, voy a aplastarte.

—No seas tonto —me miró divertida y palmeó el sofá, invitándome a ir junto a ella. Al ver que no me movía, rodó los ojos y optó por acostarse de lado, agrandando el espacio disponible—. Ven aquí, mocoso.

—Tch, la mocosa aquí eres tú —protesté cediendo y ocupando el espacio libre que reservó para mí. Estiró sobre la superficie su brazo derecho haciendo el papel de almohada para mi cabeza, yo me recosté de él sintiéndome maravillado con lo reconfortante que me resultaba.

Estando de frente a ella, la rodeé con mis brazos y enmarañé mis piernas con las suyas. Acerqué mi cara a tus pechos, los acaricié con mi nariz y los besé por sobre el suéter que usaba, era muy suave y estaba impregnado de su delicioso y característico aroma. Mikasa nos cubrió con la cobija y luego se aferró a mí también con ambos brazos apoyando su mentón sobre mi coronilla para seguir viendo la película. Sonreí cerrando los ojos y sintiéndome en paz, dejándome caer en la calma de un profundo sueño envuelto en la comodidad de sus brazos y arrullado en la calidez del cuerpode mi esposa.


	19. Chapter 19

_Las frases en cursiva son pensamientos._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Estiré mi brazo hacia el extremo opuesto de la cama, buscando el calor de su cuerpo. Entreabrí los ojos y de súbito los volví a cerrar al cegarme por la luz de tono anaranjado que se colaba por la ventana, propia de un brillante atardecer. Al haberme adaptado a esta, recorrí la habitación con la vista esperando encontrarla, pero no estaba allí. Ella no se había marchado, ¿o sí? Me incorporé de inmediato para salir de la cama y comprobar que siguiera en casa.

Regresamos de nuestra luna de miel la tarde anterior luego de haber pasado una semana en el hotel. En vez de llegar a su domicilio, la mocosa se quedó conmigo a petición mía, no quería dormir sin su compañía. Para mi fortuna, ella aceptó sin dudar. Pasamos toda la noche haciendo el amor una y otra vez, incluso parte de la mañana la ocupamos en la misma faena. Por ende, en el día había caído rendido en un profundo sueño, víctima del cansancio que me produjo invertir tantas horas en tan placentera tarea.

Le eché un vistazo a mi cuarto de baño, no había rastro de ella. Tomé un pantalón y me lo puse con rapidez, salí de la habitación en dirección a las escaleras, desde donde me asomé para revisar la sala y la cocina-comedor. Nada. Fui hacia la otra estancia restante, abrí la puerta despacio ante la posibilidad de que por alguna u otra razón se encontrase durmiendo allí. Entré y escuché el agua de la regadera caer, fruncí el ceño extrañado de que estuviese usando esa otra ducha para asearse y no la mía. Sobre la cama estaba su equipaje, lo puse a un lado y me senté allí a esperar a que saliera.

El sonido del agua dejó de escucharse y un par de minutos después apareció justo frente a mí con una toalla cubriendo su torso y su cabello recogido descuidadamente en una cola alta. Dio un pequeño respingo al verme, sus mejillas se encendieron al instante. Me levanté despacio mientras recorría con la mirada cada milímetro de su piel expuesta y aún mojada, se quedó muy quieta bajo el umbral mientras que yo acortaba la distancia entre ambos, deteniéndome a escasos centímetros de ella.

—No te oí entrar.

—¿Por qué te bañaste aquí? ¿Te gusta más este? —inquirí fijando mi atención en su rostro, adoraba ver ese color en sus grandes cachetes. Contuve mis ganas de besarlos, dándole tiempo de responderme. Si apenas rozaba su piel, no iba a poder detenerme.

—Pues... —ese matiz rojo en sus mejillas se intensificó, y posteriormente desvió la mirada algo apenada.

—Tch, no me digas que te da vergüenza usar el mío.

Ella se encogió levemente, sí, era eso. No quise reprochárselo, analizando su posición comprendí que esto era algo nuevo para ambos, y que probablemente tampoco sería fácil adaptarnos. Supuse que optó por hacer uso de este por temor a causar en mí alguna incomodidad o que incluso llegase a pensar que invadía la preciada privacidad de mi hogar. Eso tiene mucho sentido; sin embargo, el hecho de que yo mismo le haya propuesto mudarse conmigo era una clara señal de que eso no me molestaría ni nada parecido.

Yo soy muy complicado y la mocosa también lo es, a pesar de tener ese lado tierno y bastante paciente del que yo carezco. Teníamos que hallar una manera de hacer que nuestra convivencia fuese lo más llevadera y parsimoniosa posible, un punto de equilibrio en el que tanto Mikasa como yo nos sintamos cómodos. No conozco sus manías a la hora de cumplir con su rutina ni ella las mías, les oraba a todos los dioses para que en ese sentido también tuviésemos la suerte de encajar favorablemente.

Sin duda sería una experiencia tan extraña como interesante. Realmente quería intentarlo.

Todo con tal de dormir cada noche a su lado.

La tomé por el mentón y la hice mirarme, una mueca como amago de sonrisa se dibujó en su cara.

—No deberías avergonzarte, mocosa. Vas a vivir aquí conmigo después de todo, ¿no? —le aparté algunos rebeldes mechones que entorpecían su visión—. Ya te acostumbrarás. Y yo también, por supuesto.

Ella asintió sorprendida por mis palabras, tal vez esperaba que la juzgara o quizá que me burlase de su necedad. Sin embargo, milagrosamente ningún comentario mordaz emergió en mi cabeza respecto a su tonta actitud. Eso sí que era algo bastante inusual, cuando tales comentarios eran tan propios de mí.

 _¿Qué mierda me estás haciendo, Mikasa Ackerman?_

Mi vista se estancó en sus labios, siempre lucían tan carnosos y de ese sensual color carmesí que eran una verdadera tentación. Últimamente sentía que no podía dejar de deleitarme de ellos, un día de estos me dará por besarla hasta que duela o hasta que ella se canse de tal acción. Sin poder resistirme más me adueñé de ellos pausadamente, con paciencia, ternura, delicadeza. Me apoderaba del superior, luego iba por el inferior y viceversa, tomándome mi tiempo, memorizando su suave textura, su característico y delicioso sabor, su agradable tibieza.

Me separé cuando nos faltó el aire, momento en el que mis manos cobraron vida para apartar con sutileza sus brazos, que hasta ese instante permanecían cruzados a la altura de sus pechos sosteniendo el borde del pedazo de tela que la envolvía. Apenas el paño cayó, por inercia procedió a cubrirse los senos intimidada por mi intensa mirada, que detallaba con gran vehemencia su preciosa desnudez. Fundiéndome en esos profundos ojos grises, tomé sus antebrazos y los quité de encima con suavidad, gesto al que ella cedió sin poner más resistencia.

—No te tapes —le pedí en un susurro.

Mis manos viajaron por sus muslos, su cadera, su cintura, su abdomen, sus brazos, delineando su agraciada figura y dejando suaves caricias en todo el camino. Me detuve en sus cimas, las acuné en mis palmas y las masajeé con suavidad. Un suspiro escapó de ella cuando presioné y jalé sus rosáceos pezones con mis dedos, le dediqué una fiera mirada antes de aprisionar uno de ellos en mi boca, con mi lengua lo estimulé en círculos sin dejar de atender al restante. Mi mano libre fue hasta su sexo, exploré sus cálidos pliegues y toqueteé su punto sensible con una tortuosa lentitud, gradualmente fui aumentando la velocidad y rudeza.

Un gemido ronco surgió desde su garganta cuando introduje de golpe dos dedos en su vagina, jadeó al sentir mis dientes presionar la piel sensible de su seno izquierdo.

—Levi... —gimoteó cuando la invadió un tercer dedo, gruñí luchando contra mi propia excitación. Que diga mi nombre juro que me vuelve loco.

Un rato después, en sus paredes sentí los espasmos de un orgasmo que la hizo flaquear. Cada vez que le hacía el amor le prestaba especial atención al hecho de descubrir esos puntos que me permiten llevarla al éxtasis en el que en ese momento estaba sumida, como si se tratasen de tesoros escondidos a lo largo de un extenso mapa. Sus rasgos se contorsionaron de placer, su cuerpo se estremeció ligeramente y de su boca manaron sonidos que sumados a todo lo demás que veía y tocaba, eran mi perdición.

Pasado el efecto de tan aturdidora sensación, se acomodó en la cama sabiendo con certeza lo que proseguía después. Me despojé de mi pantalón y me incliné sobre ella para plantarle un beso sobre los labios.

—Eres muy hermosa —murmuré irguiéndome para voltearla, dejándola boca abajo.

Acaricié su espalda despacio, volví a inclinarme para dejar un camino de besos a lo largo de su espina dorsal. Al llegar al final mordí una de sus nalgas, ella se removió y se quejó por lo bajo cuando apliqué más presión.

Clavé mis dedos con fuerza en sus caderas obligándola a apoyarse de sus rodillas, empujé su espalda suavemente con una mano para que bajara el torso y quedase lo más inclinada posible. Luego de comprobar que siguiera húmeda, me adentré en ella con una profunda y dura estocada, arrancando de ella un fuerte gemido que me nubló por completo el juicio.

Mis movimientos eran rápidos y rudos, la embestía sin piedad. Apretaba sin delicadeza sus nalgas, eventualmente estrellaba mi palma derecha contra ellas haciéndola gritar y retorcerse frente a mí. La mocosa se aferraba a las sábanas como si su vida dependiera de ello, la pálida piel de sus glúteos se tornó de un bonito color rojo.

—¡Ah, Levi, así! —bramó con la voz entrecortada por mis fuertes asaltos.

No pude evitar que un gemido saliera de mi boca. Maldición, era alucinante, se sentía tan jodidamente bien que era como estar en el puto paraíso.

 _Mi_ paraíso.

Un segundo orgasmo la hizo temblar, la sujeté de la cintura con firmeza para mantenerla en la misma posición. Arrugué el entrecejo y apreté los dientes al apreciar ese electrizante cosquilleo recorrerme entero para finalmente concentrarse en mi miembro, con una última profunda penetración me dejé ir en su caliente interior.

La solté y su cuerpo se desplomó pesadamente sobre el colchón, tenía los ojos cerrados y su respiración bastante acelerada. Al recuperar el aliento me tumbé a su lado, acomodé con ternura su desordenado cabello y luego rocé lentamente sus aún sonrojadas mejillas con las yemas de mis dedos.

—¿Cuántas veces lo hemos hecho hoy? —musitó entreabriendo los párpados, topándose con mis orbes. Una casi imperceptible sonrisa ladina se plasmó en mis labios.

 _Ya perdí la cuenta._

—No lo sé —murmuré dándole un beso en su perlada frente—. Lo único que sé es que serán muchas más.

Maldición, toda ella es una jodida droga. Y yo el imbécil adicto a esta.

* * *

Mikasa lavaba los trastes mientras yo limpiaba la mesa con esmero, acabábamos de cenar una buena pizza que la mocosa ordenó por mi insistencia de que no cocinase.

—Levi.

—¿Sí? —hablé sin dejar mi tarea. Temprano me tomé un tiempo para asear la casa mientras la azabache dormía, sospechaba que aunque no se lo haya dicho ella era consciente de mi "pequeña" obsesión por mantener todo pulcro y limpio.

—Quería preguntarte si puedes darme permiso de mañana dejar la guardia un par de horas antes de que acabe.

 _¿Permiso?_

Esta vez sí interrumpí lo que hacía para voltear a mirarla, ella estaba de espaldas a mí secando y acomodando los platos. Se giró en mi dirección al no recibir respuesta de mi parte, la miré algo confundido y ella me sonrió tímidamente.

Por supuesto que permiso, pues mañana nos reintegrábamos al trabajo y la mocosa seguía siendo mi subordinada. Me parecía gracioso que a pesar de estar casados y de tener cierta confianza, ella haya solicitado mi consentimiento de esa manera tan formal y seria para ausentarse antes de la hora estipulada.

—Claro.

De pronto sentí una curiosidad terrible por lo que sea que fuese a abarcar ese rato libre. Mi grandísimo orgullo me pedía a gritos no preguntar nada y simplemente dejarla ir, pero no pude. La necesidad de saber a dónde iría mi esposa podía más que cualquier cosa.

—¿Qué harás? —traté de sonar desinteresado, mientras retomaba lo que hacía antes con tal de no mirarla. Me aterraba que descubriera la intriga que algo tan simple causaba en mí.

—Iré al ginecólogo.

Todos mis músculos se tensaron ante la mención de aquellas palabras, me sacudieron los sentidos dejándome completamente aturdido. La posibilidad de que ella estuviese embarazada casi me provoca un desmayo. Por unos cuantos segundos que para mí parecieron infinitos, mi cuerpo se mantuvo rígido, estático como si de repente me hubiese convertido en piedra. Al disminuir un poco la impresión volví a dirigir mi atención hacia ella mostrándome descolocado, sin darme cuenta hasta retuve la respiración.

—¿Por qué? ¿Ocurre algo? —cuestioné alarmado, esta vez el efecto fue tal que no pude disimularlo—. ¿Hay algún problema?

 _Eso_ era algo que había estado dando vueltas en mi cabeza los últimos días, el hecho de no estar usando ningún tipo de protección luego de cada encuentro era un constante tormento. En este corto periodo de tiempo lo habíamos hecho tantas veces que era imposible que ese sustancial detalle no taladrase mi cabeza y pesara en mi consciencia por no ser responsable en ese sentido.

En ese breve instante maldije mil veces a mi jodido instinto por no poder resistirme, por ni siquiera reparar en poner un condón de por medio. Siempre solía usarlo, sí, pero con ella era diferente... Hasta ese entonces sólo Mikasa había conseguido burlar a mi eficaz autocontrol al punto de ni pensar en los parámetros a cumplir necesarios para evitar un embarazo. Con solo tenerla cerca mi fuerza de voluntad flaqueaba y mandaba directo al infierno a mi sentido común; cada vez que tocaba su piel no podía pensar en nada más que no fuese comérmela toda sin importar nada, en hacerla mía una y otra vez hasta no poder más. Todo era su culpa, por gustarme tanto.

Me golpeé mentalmente repitiéndome sin parar que debía ser más cuidadoso, definitivamente mi convicción de no tener hijos seguía siendo tan firme que no amainaba ni ante el hecho de concebirlos con Mikasa.

Terminó su tarea y fue hasta donde estaba, me envolvió por el cuello con sus brazos y yo me obligué a no ponerle las manos encima con el fin de no tentar nuevamente a mi insaciable libido. Me besó la nariz y yo me mantuve quieto esperando que respondiera a mis interrogantes, joder, cada segundo que pasaba me ponía más y más nervioso. Estaba a punto de perder la paciencia cuando ella al fin se dignó a hablar.

—No, no pasa nada, capitán —dijo juguetona, me volvió el alma al cuerpo al procesar esa información. Imagino que sin querer lo reflejé en mi semblante, pues ella rió por lo bajo al apreciar mi reacción—. Iré para que me recete algún anticonceptivo. Estás de acuerdo con eso, ¿no?

—Por supuesto.

El alivio se expandió en mí permitiéndome relajar mi postura y hacer desaparecer la tensión que se había instalado en cada músculo de mi cuerpo. La abracé y escondí mi cara en la curva de su cuello rehuyendo de la forma en la que ella escrutaba mi expresión, la estudiaba para tratar de adivinar lo que sea que pasaba por mi cabeza. Nos quedamos así rodeados de un ameno silencio durante unos minutos en los que me concentré únicamente en disfrutar de esa fragancia que tanto me fascinaba.

—¿Te gustaría ver una película? —propuso separándose de mí.

—Sí —acepté sabiendo que las películas que suele escoger no son para nada de mi agrado. Sin embargo, yo no me quejaba al respecto, simplemente fijaba mi atención en otra cosa mientras ella se sumía en la trama de tal manera que no notaba mi desinterés por la misma.

La tomé de la mano y fuimos a mi habitación. Me subí a la cama y le hice una seña para se uniera a mí, me sonrió y se acomodó en mi pecho. Con el control remoto encendió el plasma que tenía en la pared frente a nosotros para buscar en los canales de cine algo interesante que ver. Como lo esperaba, optó por una película romántica de esas que aborrecía, y como ya lo había hecho en otras ocasiones, la ignoré por completo.

Acariciaba su espalda dibujando figuras invisibles, con la vista fija en el techo y mi mente divagando en todo lo que había sucedido las últimas semanas. Ni en mis sueños más locos y retorcidos me visualicé así como lo estaba en ese momento.

Casado y, en secreto, rendido a los pies de una mujer.

Un sentimiento de contrariedad me embargó al caer en cuenta de lo bien que me sentía experimentando todo eso a lo que antes con tanto empeño me negué alegando que dichas circunstancias sólo podrían hacerme infeliz. No obstante, el meollo de todo este asunto no era precisamente la situación en sí, sino la persona con la que la vivía.

Gracias a ella es que al final acepté mi destino sin protestar.

 _¿Cuánto más? ¿Cuánto más podrás influenciar en mí?_

* * *

Caminaba junto a la mocosa, la clínica que visitaría quedaba en mi zona de guardia por lo que sin problema la acompañaría. Como de costumbre, varias personas se acercaban a ella para saludarla y desearle un feliz día, algunos otros para entablar una breve conversación. Ya me había adaptado a ello, aunque para mí ese comportamiento por parte de los ciudadanos no fuese para nada habitual. Por fortuna, Mikasa tenía paciencia como para lidiar con ello e inclusive parecía gustarle el trato que ellos le daban diariamente, pues con cariño y empatía ella les saludaba de vuelta.

—¿Es aquí? —pregunté mirando hacia el centro médico en el que nos detuvimos.

—Sí —afirmó algo apenada. Yo la miré fijamente, sus mejillas se ruborizaron levemente mostrándose un poco indecisa. Imaginaba que internamente se debatía si hacer algún tipo de gesto afectuoso como despedida o si era mejor simplemente alejarse sin más. Considerando mi actitud huraña sumado a que estábamos parados en plena calle, optó por ser discreta y no hacer nada en lo absoluto, salvo sonreírme casi imperceptiblemente. Esa era nuestra demostración de cariño en público.

Tomé aire y me armé de valor para atreverme a hacer lo que estuvo dándome vueltas en la cabeza desde temprano, pasando por alto lo mejor que pude a esa vocecita que me pedía que no diera ese paso aún. ¿Estaba yendo muy rápido? ¿Sería correcto? ¿De verdad quería esto? ¿Qué pasaría si después llegase a incomodarme? ¿Qué haría si luego me arrepintiera de esta decisión?

 _Si no te arriesgas, nunca lo sabrás._

Maldición, que difícil podía llegar a ser esto para mí.

Tragué duro. Debía hacerlo.

—Toma —saqué de mi bolsillo un pequeño llavero, se lo tendí y ella lo aceptó con cierta confusión.

—¿De qué es? —inquirió arrugando un poco el entrecejo al ver que en el llavero estaba enganchada una llave.

—La llave de mi casa, ahora necesitarás tener una también —dije luego de sopesarlo un momento. Nunca me creí capaz de hacer algo así, tuve que empujar a patadas las palabras de mi boca para que pudieran salir, las cuales dejaron en mí un sabor agridulce y una ligera preocupación al no saber cómo podría resultar todo eso.

 _A la mierda el estúpido miedo, yo la quiero conmigo sin importar qué._

La azabache abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente saltando de mí hacia lo que sostenía en sus manos y viceversa, sin poder terminar de creer lo que yo estaba haciendo. Su cara estaba tan roja que temía que desfalleciera ahí mismo de la impresión; decidí agregar algo más al ver que hasta la había dejado muda.

—Al salir vete a casa, mocosa.

—Esto no es necesario...

—¿No? ¿Cómo harás para entrar cuando yo no esté contigo?

Abrió la boca para replicar, pero volvió a cerrarla al no encontrar nada en lo que sostener lo contrario. Sonreí internamente, al fin su testarudez no había hallado algún comentario válido para seguir porfiando.

—Que te vaya bien —parpadeó un par de veces al ver que no estaba alucinando ni se trataba de una broma, probablemente ese gesto tampoco lo habría esperado de mí. Tch, no la juzgo. No era conocido por ser atento ni flexible en ningún sentido, que le haya dado acceso así a una parte tan importante de mi vida realmente la había dejado estupefacta. Me di la vuelta y comencé a andar queriendo huir de las miradas curiosas que nos dedicaban los que pasaban junto a nosotros. Nuestra relación seguía siendo una gran revelación para todos los que sabían quiénes éramos por lo que no desperdiciaban la oportunidad de observarnos sin recato.

—¡Levi! —me detuve y giré mi cabeza hasta poder divisarla de reojo.

 _"Gracias"_ articuló con sus labios. Le dediqué una rápida mirada enternecida para luego retomar mi trabajo.

En mañana luego de tanto pensarlo decidí darle su propia llave, por suerte ella no se dio cuenta de mis intenciones. Bueno, conociéndome tampoco se lo habría ni imaginado. Aproveché los momentos de distracción en los que hablaba con otras personas para alejarme y comprar el llavero, su forma de un pequeño girasol era perfecta para ella.

Eran casi las tres de la tarde, hacía rato que me había separado de mi esposa. Recordaba su expresión y no podía evitar sentir una calidez darse lugar en mi pecho, me encanta hacer que su rostro se ponga rojo y que se encoja de timidez y vergüenza por mis inesperadas acciones "tiernas" hacia ella. Muy internamente yo también me sorprendía y me sentía ridículo por ello, pero hacía todo lo posible por dejar eso de lado de vez en cuando. Después de pensar bastante al respecto concluí que si no era bueno expresándome abiertamente, debía demostrarle con otros medios lo mucho que me gustaba. Esperaba que esos pequeños detalles se lo dieran a entender al menos un poco.

Un fuerte jalón en mi brazo me hizo espabilar, estaba tan inmerso en mis cavilaciones que me desconecté de lo que ocurría a mi alrededor. Me giré hacia donde estaba la persona que me había tomado totalmente desprevenido, inmediatamente contuve la respiración y me paralicé en seco mientras mi subconsciente le rogaba a alguna inexistente deidad que lo que mis ojos captaban fuese una alucinación, un espejismo, una aberrante imagen obra de mi cruel imaginación.

—¿Petra? —musité incrédulo. Al mencionar su nombre, me mostró una sonrisa de oreja a oreja con su semblante radiante de alegría y emoción.

—Levi.

Apreté la quijada y me solté con sutileza de su agarre al caer en cuenta de que era bastante real, y que probablemente no atraería nada bueno. En mi mente solté unos cuantos sacrilegios, de sólo pensar lo histérica que se pondría cuando se enterase de todo me inquietaba. ¿Cómo mierda se lo iba a decir? "Petra, debido a que somos los últimos Ackerman, tuvimos casarnos para asegurar la perpetuidad de nuestro linaje. Misteriosamente nos llevamos bien y somos felices. Como comprenderás, esto ya no puede continuar", o más propio de mí sería: "lo siento, pero estoy casado y ella me interesa, así que piérdete de mi vida porque ya no te necesito".

 _Santa mierda._

Apenas vi que pretendía acercarse a mí para darme un abrazo, retrocedí un par de pasos endureciendo mis rasgos y mi mirada lo más que me fue posible.

—Ni se te ocurra —gruñí al eludir su segundo intento por abordarme.

Frunció el ceño y rodó los ojos, se cruzó de brazos y adoptó una postura altiva.

—Ni siquiera porque tenemos tiempo sin vernos te ablandas un poco —protestó, yo ni me inmuté.

—¿Cuándo volviste? —soné cortante, más frívolo de lo que normalmente era con ella. No estaba dispuesto a escuchar sus estúpidas e infantiles quejas.

—Ayer en la noche, no fui a visitarte porque el viaje fue realmente agotador.

Solté aire pesadamente, debía hacer esto cuanto antes. Ya en una ocasión se habían encontrado frente a frente, no podía arriesgarme a que eso volviese a suceder.

—Petra, hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar.

Alzó una ceja y me miró recelosa, tratando de leer lo que ocultaba debajo de esa expresión impasible que tenía.

—¿Sí? ¿Sobre qué?

—¿Cuándo puedo ir a verte? —le devolví la pregunta sin darle chance de seguir indagando.

—Eso debería preguntarte yo a ti —usó un tono de voz insinuante que reconocí al instante. Me retorcí internamente, carajo, esto no sería nada fácil.

Lo consideré un momento, y en el proceso se repitió en mi cabeza la vez en la que Petra se apareció de improvisto en mi casa. En esta ocasión no creo que a la mocosa le agrade en lo absoluto, mucho menos que vuelva a pasarlo por alto como aquella vez.

—Hoy mismo. Iré al bar esta noche.

—Podría ir a tu ca...

—No —la atajé.

—Hoy estoy libre, Levi —dijo con fastidio, cansándose de mi hosquedad.

—Entonces iré a tu casa.

—Como quieras —con eso daba por finalizada la discusión, esas dos palabras eran equivalentes a un "me rindo".

—Nos vemos más tarde —le dije dispuesto a irme, pero volvió a tomarme de la manga de la chaqueta para evitar que me marchase. La fulminé con la mirada, ella sabía perfectamente cuánto me irritaba que hiciera eso cuando estábamos rodeados de tanta gente como en ese momento—. ¿Qué quieres ahora?

—¿Qué sucede contigo? Estás muy a la defensiva —comentó con evidente descontento, me soltó al apreciar en mí esa expresión furibunda a la que no tenía el valor de enfrentarse. Estaba sacándome de quicio rápidamente.

—Maldita sea, Petra. Confórmate con saber que hoy conversaremos y punto. Es todo —siseé entre dientes luchando por lucir lo más sereno posible.

—Bien —soltó con desprecio.

Le di la espalda y me largué de allí con presura, ese atropellado encuentro me había dejado irremediablemente abrumado y estresado. Debía escoger sabiamente las palabras que le diría para terminar con todo esto, aún no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo. Sería problemático, pues ya había sido testigo de lo terrible que podían ser sus celos, además estaba bastante consciente del "compromiso" que tenía con lo que sea que había entre ella y yo a pesar de que en muchas ocasiones le recalqué que no debía ser así, pues de mi parte no recibiría ni por asomo la misma relevancia. Muy en el fondo temía que no lo tomase nada bien, y que a raíz de eso, se le ocurriera entrometerse en mi relación.

 _Tch, no. Eso no lo permitiría de ninguna manera._

* * *

Tenía un mal humor de los mil demonios.

Llegaba al cuartel con prisa, quería redactar los jodidos informes e irme a casa. Ciertas preocupaciones me atosigaban al punto de causarme una jaqueca indescriptible, ya estaba cansado de tanto pensar en ello. No obstante, no podía sacarlas de mi cabeza por más que trataba de concentrarme en otra cosa.

Cuando creí que nada podía ser peor, vi a un costado del jardín a Eren, Armin y el imbécil de Jean Kirstein conversar animadamente. Al apenas divisarlo sentí como mi sangre comenzaba a bullir, recorriendo mis venas con desenfreno y quemando bajo mi piel. A partir de ese momento no fui más dueño de mis acciones, mi raciocinio y mi cerebro se desconectaron de mi cuerpo dándole libre albedrío a la furia que despertó en mí y que me controlaba tal como lo hizo aquella noche en la que Mikasa y yo discutimos por culpa de este maldito bastardo.

Me dirigí hacia donde estaban reunidos, dejando unos metros de distancia entre ellos y yo. Armin fue el primero en notar mi presencia, hizo su saludo de respeto y de inmediato los otros dos lo imitaron.

—Bienvenido, capitán —habló el rubio. Mi vista se fijó en Jean, encontrándome con esa mirada resentida que recaía en mí sin recato alguno.

—Kirstein. Ven aquí —soné calmado pero autoritario, no sé cómo rayos había logrado disimular la rabia que me consumía por dentro. Hizo una mueca de disgusto y se acercó a mí bajo el atento escrutinio de sus compañeros, que se mostraron curiosos a mi llamado.

—Dígame... capitán —la soberbia claramente palpable en esas dos simples palabras.

 _Hijo de la gran puta._

Lo que hice después fue tan rápido que no lo vio venir: le encesté un puñetazo en la cara tan fuerte que lo hizo retroceder y caer luego de tropezarse. Bramó una maldición tendido en el suelo sujetando la parte afectada, de inmediato me acomodé sobre él para propinarle una lluvia de golpes que ni yo mismo podía detener. La ira que tuve retenida desde el primer momento que lo vi zarandear y maltratar a mi esposa hasta el último encuentro estaba cayendo sobre él sin piedad. Trató un par de veces de zafarse de mí, removiéndose e intentando tomarme de los brazos, incluso me tomó del cuello en un intento desesperado de hacer que parase, pero nada funcionaba. Escuchaba a los otros miembros del escuadrón gritar, yo estaba tan cegado, tan furioso que ni siquiera cuando los demás intentaron quitarme de encima pudieron hacerlo.

—¡LEVI! —me detuve en seco al oír su voz.

Giré la cabeza hacia donde había mencionado mi nombre y la vi correr en mi dirección, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba junto a mí con la respiración acelerada y una expresión de pánico plasmada en su precioso rostro.

—Es suficiente —murmuró acunando mi quijada entre sus manos mirándome fijamente a los ojos para hacerme entrar en razón, como si con un místico hechizo tratase de domar a una feroz y salvaje bestia.

El silencio que se apreció en el lugar fue absoluto, los gritos cesaron en su totalidad seguido de una quietud imperturbable. Deshice el contacto con la mocosa sintiéndome incómodo por el peso de todas las miradas puestas sobre nosotros, se mostraban sorprendidos de cómo Mikasa había logrado detenerme tan fácilmente. En ese preciso momento volví a mí y fui consciente de lo que estaba pasando, armé una escenita de la que me habría sentido avergonzado en otras circunstancias. Sin embargo, no me importaba, ese infeliz se lo merecía.

—No te acerques a mi esposa Kirstein, es una maldita orden —le siseé muy de cerca para que pudiese escucharme, para luego levantarme e ir hacia la entrada del cuartel con la azabache pisándome los talones.

—¿¡Qué rayos le hiciste a mi hermana, Jean!? —escuché a Jaeger vociferar histérico—. ¿Qué le hiciste para que el capitán te diera esta paliza? ¡Respóndeme, imbécil!

—¡Basta, Eren! —exclamó Armin desesperado.

—Vamos a la enfermería —propuso una vez que entramos al edificio, yo no detuve el paso hacia las escaleras.

—No quiero ir a ninguna enfermería de mierda —gruñí con tosquedad. Soltó aire audiblemente y murmuró algo que no fui capaz de entender.

—Espérame en tu oficina, buscaré el botiquín.

Agradecí internamente el no encontrarme con nadie de camino a mi lugar de trabajo, extrañamente todos los pasillos estaban despejados, no había ni siquiera rastros de Erwin o Hanji.

Ya en mi oficina, me senté en mi sitio correspondiente a esperar por la mocosa, y mientras lo hacía la adrenalina desaparecía gradualmente a la vez que el dolor aumentaba cada vez más en mis nudillos y dedos.

—Que maldito asco —farfullé al ver mis manos cubiertas de sangre, era tanta que goteaba de a poco y caía en el piso. Ya no podía escuchar a los soldados hablar, imaginaba que ya se habían largado de allí. O al menos eso esperaba.

Observaba fijamente a la nada cuando Mikasa llegó.

Con un paño húmedo limpió la sangre y posteriormente empapó mis nudillos con alcohol, apreté los dientes e hice mi mejor esfuerzo para mantenerme inexpresivo para no demostrarle que realmente ardía como el infierno.

Ella ni siquiera me miraba, tenía sus orbes clavados en su labor y nada más. Sus rasgos estaban tan serios que no me era posible indagar ni ahondar en ellos con el fin de averiguar qué era lo que pensaba al respecto. ¿Estaba enojada? ¿Decepcionada, quizás? No lo sé, tampoco podía preguntárselo. Mi cabeza dolía con demasía, en ese momento no quería ni articular palabra alguna ante el temor de que iniciase una discusión.

En mudez terminó de vendar mis heridas para luego guardar todo aún sin intercambiar ni una sola mirada conmigo.

—Llevaré esto y luego nos iremos —anunció antes de perderse de mi vista al cruzar la puerta.

Al salir de las instalaciones del cuartel, me disponía a dirigirme a mi casa cuando vi que ella giró en dirección contraria. La observé con el ceño fruncido y me apresuré para alcanzarla, ya me llevaba unos metros de ventaja.

—¿A dónde vas? —mi confusión se notaba a leguas. A pesar de que iba junto a ella con mis ojos fijos en su persona, la mocosa seguía sin prestarme atención.

—A mi casa —contestó fríamente. Sentí un vacío en mi estómago, ¿es que acaso iba a dejarme por lo que pasó? Juzgando por la manera en la que me habló, concluí que estaba enojada... y mucho.

—¿Por qué? —cuestioné de pronto afligido; sabía que lo que hice estuvo mal, pero aun así no sentía arrepentimiento. No obstante, el hecho de que ella actuase así conmigo sí que lograba afectarme.

—Necesito recoger algo de ropa y regar mis plantas.

—Te acompaño —eso no fue una pregunta, fue una afirmación. En sus facciones no figuró nada, esa severa expresión permanecía y parecía estar lejos de cambiar.

—¿Cómo te fue en el ginecólogo? —hablé tratando de apaciguar esa tensión que había entre ambos. Intuía que si conseguía distraerla, podría mermar un poco.

—Bien.

—¿Bien?

—Sí, eso —me vio de reojo, yo sin poder evitarlo denotaba curiosidad y ganas de saber más—. No me hagas explicarte, de todas formas no creo que sepas demasiado al respecto.

Suspiré, lidiar con esa actitud hostil no estaba resultando nada fácil. Comprendía que ella no quisiera hablarme, lo mejor sería dejarla tranquila por un rato más.

* * *

Hacía ya más de una hora que llegamos a su casa. Ella se ocupó de sus pequeñas jardineras con mucha dedicación, yo me encargué de preparar un té negro que nos ayudaría a relajarnos. Desde el pequeño porche observaba todo lo que hacía, cada movimiento, cada pequeño gesto que hacía para cuidar sus hermosas flores. Muy en el fondo ansiaba que lo culminase pronto, la noche ya había caído y el frío era despiadado.

De repente recordé que tenía algo pendiente que hacer.

 _Mierda._

A pesar de no tener experiencia en esto de las relaciones ni mucho menos la habilidad de entender el complicado comportamiento de las mujeres, mi instinto me indicaba que no debía dejar sola a la mocosa ni un segundo, lo correcto era quedarme a su lado hasta que volviese a la normalidad.

 _Al demonio con Petra. Ya veré como resolver todo este asunto._

* * *

—Mikasa.

—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué estás tan enojada conmigo? —al fin me atreví a preguntar, sintiéndome más o menos preparado para tolerarla si optaba por desatar una riña. Sentado en el borde de su cama la observaba rebuscar en su closet algunas pertenencias para acomodarlas en un pequeño maletín.

—No lo estoy —refutó con sosiego.

—Mentirosa —sabía que con eso conseguiría obtener su completa atención. Inmediatamente se volvió hacia mí con el ceño fruncido y sus rasgos endurecidos, yo la contemplé sin emoción alguna reflejada.

—No soy ninguna mentirosa —contraatacó levemente encrespada.

 _No sé cómo es posible que hasta así luzca tan preciosa._

Me embargó un deseo tan grande de besarla hasta el cansancio que no me importaba arriesgarme a intentarlo y que me rechazara.

—Acércate —le pedí con suavidad. Arqueó una ceja incrédula.

—No —gruñó dándome la espalda nuevamente.

—Tch —me levanté y la tomé de ambas muñecas, puso algo de resistencia pero terminó dejándose llevar por mí.

Me senté una vez más en el borde de la cama y ella quedó de pie entre mis piernas. La abracé por la cintura con fuerza y hundí mi cara entre sus pechos para acariciarlos con mi nariz. Toda ella estaba impregnada de ese olor que me hacía sentir tan bien y en paz, no desperdiciaba la más mínima oportunidad de embriagarme con él. Inicialmente estuvo renuente a corresponderme, suspiró pesadamente y relajó sus músculos al ver que no pensaba soltarla.

—Un día de estos vas a matarme de un infarto si sigues actuando así —murmuró deslizando sus dedos por entre mis espesas hebras azabaches lentamente.

—Lo siento —mascullé en la misma posición con un tono de voz tan bajo que solo gracias a que estábamos rodeados de un profundo silencio pudo oír.

Nos quedamos así, aferrados uno al otro reacios a separarnos. Acariciaba su espalda dejando pequeños besos por sobre su impecable camisa mientras ella jugueteaba con mi cabello quedamente.

—Quédate conmigo —susurró. Alcé la cara hacia ella y me enternecí al ver sus mejillas cubiertas de un claro color rojizo, me quedé muy quieto haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no arremeter contra ella para devorarla. En el buen sentido, claro—. Digo, podemos dormir aquí hoy. ¿Estarías de acuerdo con eso?

—Sí, no tengo problema alguno —le sonreí ladino y esa simple acción caló en ella de tal manera que derrumbó esa fachada seria y severa que se había impuesto, logrando suavizarla e incluso arrancarle una genuina sonrisa.

Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y se inclinó para besarme con tanta dulzura y ternura que fue suficiente para calmarme y hacerme olvidar toda esa zozobra que me inquietaba por dentro.

Era todo lo que necesitaba para hacer de un mal día uno bueno.

Lamentablemente, no hay calma que dure para siempre. Por más bonito que sea el panorama, tarde o temprano la tormenta llega y arremete contra todo lo que encuentre a su paso.

Debemos ser lo suficientemente fuertes para resistir hasta que salga el sol.

Y quizás un bonito arcoíris también.


	20. Chapter 20

_Las frases en cursiva son pensamientos._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Salí de la habitación acomodándome la camisa, la mocosa ya había dejado la cama cuando desperté. Era poco más de las seis de la mañana, y ya un delicioso olor a tocino, huevos revueltos y tostadas inundaba cada rincón de su hogar. Apenas desemboqué en el pasillo, la divisé en la cocina de espaldas a mí, estaba tan dedicada a su tarea que ni siquiera notó que la observaba detenidamente. Me crucé de brazos y escoré mi hombro de la pared, sonreí internamente al recorrerla y toparme con ese suéter morado que era al menos dos tallas más grandes que la suya, y ese pantalón absurdamente ancho y con estampado de estrellas mal diseñadas que en otras circunstancias habría considerado enteramente ridículo, pero que en ella se veía realmente bien. Es tan preciosa para mí que ni usando semejantes trapos ese pensamiento cambia ni un poco.

Mi consciente suspiró resignado, _"estás jodido, Ackerman",_ me reprendió al caer en cuenta de todo lo que Mikasa causa en mí. Me gusta, me gusta muchísimo… Y debido a ello, de a ratos me sentía estúpido por haber caído rendido ante ella con tanta facilidad. Bueno, yo lo veía de esa manera porque, al fin y al cabo, logró en muy poco tiempo lo que nadie había logrado en años. Me preguntaba una y otra vez cómo es que eso fue posible, el por qué permití que calara tanto en mí, si fui muy blando y flexible con ella, si tal vez se trate de una simple atracción que desaparecerá tarde o temprano… Hm, no, no lo creo. Si fuese eso, no estaría tan interesado en conocerla y descubrir todo sobre ella, si fuese sólo eso no estaría tan empeñado en complacerla y hacerla feliz.

 _No puede ser simple atracción la que provoque esa inmensa necesidad de tenerla siempre a mi lado._

 _Entonces, ¿qué es? ¿Qué demonios es esto que siento?_

Fruncí el ceño y bufé negando levemente con la cabeza.

 _No tengo ni la más mínima idea._

Me acerqué con cuidado de que no se percatase de mi presencia. Se sobresaltó cuando la rodeé por la cintura con ambos brazos yendo directamente tras su cuello para estampar mis labios en él. Joder, podía quedarme así todo el bendito día. Su calor, su olor y la suavidad de su piel son mi perdición, juro que tiraría por la borda cualquier deber u obligación a cumplir sólo para pasar horas y horas aferrado a ella, simplemente abrazándola, deleitándome así incansablemente de esos pequeños detalles tan únicos de ella que tanto me encantan y me llevan a la locura.

—Siempre me asustas, nunca te oigo venir.

—Tch, a veces eres muy distraída —mascullé contra su piel, rió por lo bajo y acomodó sus manos sobre las mías con cuidado de no lastimarme, mis nudillos quedaron bastante magullados con ese percance del día anterior. Dejé una seguidilla de besos desde su hombro hasta llegar detrás de su oreja, donde la acaricié con la punta de mi nariz para después hundirla en su suave cabello y llenarme de su fascinante fragancia. Hacer ese tipo de cosas se estaba volviendo mi pan de cada día.

Giró su cabeza para besarme en la mejilla una vez que apoyé mi barbilla de su hombro para poder ver lo que hacía, esas tostadas con tocino y huevos revueltos se veían deliciosas. Me forcé a separarme de su agradable tibieza para ir al sofá y ponerme las botas, debía darme prisa o llegaría al cuartel con un considerable retraso. Mientras lo hacía, desde donde estaba la escuchaba tararear una melodía que no fui capaz de reconocer. La mocosa suele ser tan risueña y adorable que aún siendo muy temprano en la mañana y acabando de despertar, se muestra animada y radiante. Es algo que definitivamente admiro de ella.

Me puse mi chaqueta y tomé las llaves de sobre la mesa, ella se asomó para mirarme apenas estas emitieron ese característico sonido que hacen al removerse.

—¿Ya te vas? —inquirió arrugando levemente el entrecejo, yo ladeé la cabeza extrañado al apreciar la expresión de descontento que figuró en su rostro.

—Sí, aún tengo que ir a la casa para prepararme —miré el reloj en mi muñeca e hice una mueca de disgusto—. No me queda mucho tiempo.

La azabache refunfuñó y con grandes zancadas llegó hasta donde estaba, me rodeó por el cuello con ambos brazos e hizo un mohín. Me limité a mirarla con seriedad, si seguía insistiendo lo más probable es que lograse convencerme antes de lo que yo creía posible. Besó mis mejillas, mi frente, mi nariz, incluso mi barbilla y por último mis labios, se detuvo para fundir sus grandes orbes grises en los míos.

—No te puedes ir aún.

—Se me hace tarde, mocosa.

—No importa, eres el capitán.

—Por eso mismo debo llegar a tiempo.

—Nadie va a regañarte si no lo haces —replicó de inmediato—. ¿Vas a despreciar el desayuno que preparé para ti? —de pronto percibí un deje de pesar en su voz, como si realmente le doliese que rechazara comer lo que con tanto esmero hizo para mí.

—Por supuesto que no —le dije con suavidad—. Puedes llevármelo a la oficina sin problema alguno.

—Pero se te va a enfriar —objetó—. Anda, desayunemos aquí. También preparé té negro, sé cuánto te gusta tomarlo.

Solté aire pesadamente, ella sonrió triunfante al notar que efectivamente había conseguido ganar esa batalla. No sabía si poco a poco ella iba descubriendo cómo manipularme o si era yo quién se debilitaba frente a ella cada vez más. Sea como fuese, el punto es que día a día se hacía más y más difícil negarle algo, me sorprende admitir que incluso mi terquedad y mi grandísima obstinación flaqueaba cuando a ella le daba por porfiarme respecto a cualquier cosa.

Mikasa comenzaba a tener poder en mí, mucho más del que yo podía imaginar.

—Siéntate, te serviré.

Le obedecí y me dejé caer en la silla sin volver a protestar sabiendo que aunque siguiera haciéndolo, ella encontraría las palabras correctas para que al final yo no moviese ni un mísero músculo con el fin de hacer lo contrario a su voluntad. Esperé pacientemente tratando de obviar mis responsabilidades, esas que quedaron catapultadas en el olvido apenas vi esa bonita sonrisa en el rostro de mi esposa al regresar junto a mí con el desayuno en sus manos, lo dejó en la mesa y posteriormente buscó mi té y su café.

—¿Dormiste bien? —cuestionó comenzando a comer, yo sin dudarlo la imité. Sabía tan bien como se veía.

—Sí, ¿y tú?

—Duermo bien siempre que estás a mi lado —despegué mis ojos del plato para observarla, buscando averiguar si eso había sido una broma. Automáticamente se puso roja como tomate encogiéndose en su asiento avergonzada al verme ligeramente descolocado por lo que acababa de decir. Inevitablemente me sentí enternecido, pues a pesar de tener más facilidad al momento de expresarse, a la mocosa aún le costaba hacerlo abiertamente para conmigo. Sin embargo, ella lo intentaba, y eso es algo que yo en el fondo valoraba muchísimo. Hice una mueca como amago de sonrisa ladina, estiré mi mano hacia la suya y acaricié suavemente su dorso.

—Está delicioso el desayuno, gracias —relajó su postura y en sus ojos apareció ese brillo que tanto me fascinaba y cautivaba, me sonrió complacida y continuó degustando la comida.

—Me alegra que te gustase —murmuró con esa hechizante energía irradiando de ella. La miré fijamente un instante más antes de retomar mi tarea, apreciando como una bonita calidez se abría paso en mi pecho.

 _Qué bonito es hacerla feliz con tan pequeñas y aparentemente insignificantes acciones._

* * *

Una pila de papeles ocupaba buena parte de mi escritorio, todos ellos eran los informes de la semana que estuve ausente. Los revisaba detenidamente, uno por uno, sintiendo mi sangre arder y en mi cabeza una presión terrible a causa de la aberración que tenía justo frente a mis narices.

—Que maldita porquería —gruñí lanzando las hojas que tenía en mis manos contra las demás, haciendo que cayeran desparramadas en el suelo.

Era viernes y apenas estaban llegándome los informes que hizo el imbécil que me suplantó durante los días que no estuve. En parte tuve suerte de que estos llegasen a mis manos antes de ir al archivo, estaban tan mal hechos que estoy seguro que si los hubiesen mandado antes de yo echarles un vistazo, los habrían devuelto por ser una completa basura. No era para menos, el tipo que pusieron en mi lugar es un vago de primera, un bueno para nada. Por otro lado, estaba furioso. ¿Qué demonios pasó por la cabeza de Pixis al colocarlo en mi lugar? Me frustra de sobremanera estar rodeado de incompetentes, comenzando por el general. Tch, si seguíamos trabajando con gente así pronto terminaríamos adquiriendo la mala fama que tienen los inútiles de la policía de esta ciudad.

Me recosté del espaldar de mi silla, cerré los ojos y respiré profundo. Debía rehacer correctamente todo eso antes de irme a pesar de ya haber terminado mi turno, eran poco después de las cinco y media de la tarde y yo estaba lejos de largarme del cuartel.

Estaba tratando de recobrar la calma cuando la puerta se abrió y apareció mi esposa del otro lado. Sus grandes orbes grises recorrieron rápidamente el lugar, no pudo evitar ocultar la sorpresa que le causó verlo hecho un desastre. Sin decir absolutamente nada, entró y recogió los papeles para posteriormente colocarlos ordenados sobre el escritorio. Luego, vino hacia mí y me miró con sus rasgos suavizados acompañados de una pequeña y tierna sonrisa, yo por mi parte me mostré inexpresivo con los ojos clavados en ella; mi mal humor era tan inmenso que no quería ni cruzar palabra alguna con la mocosa.

Pasé de ella y me dispuse a empezar mi latosa tarea. Tomé unas cuantas hojas, las mismas que la azabache me arrancó de las manos apenas tuve la intención de leerlas. Fruncí el ceño y le lancé una severa mirada; sin embargo, eso ya no servía de nada para con ella, se había vuelto inmune a esa energía furibunda que irradiaba de mí cuando estaba malhumorado, incluso mis rasgos endurecidos y actitud hosca ya no causaban efecto alguno. Mikasa ni se inmutaba, ya no le intimidaba en lo absoluto.

Ella era la primera persona que ha logrado hacerlo. Tolerarme tan bien es un don que probablemente sólo ella poseía.

La arruga en mi frente se hizo más prominente cuando se sentó en mis piernas de frente a mí, mi cuerpo se tensó y en mi mente luché para no soltar ningún comentario mordaz para que se quitara. Ella no tenía la culpa de nada, pero aun así, era un grave error provocarme de cualquier manera cuando el estrés me abrumaba con demasía como en ese momento. En esos casos, lo mejor era dejarme solo y en paz hasta que mis humos bajasen lo suficiente como para que fuese seguro tratar conmigo. Todos generalmente se amedrentaban, sabiamente se alejaban y evitaban lidiar con eso a toda costa. No obstante, eso era lo menos que mi esposa hacía, ella prefería enfrentarse a ese monstruo en el que me convertía con el fin de amansarlo usando sus tácticas y artimañas.

Para mi sorpresa, la mayoría de las veces le funcionaba bastante bien.

—¿Está muy enojado, capitán? —murmuró melosamente en mi oído tanteando mi abdomen por sobre la camisa con las yemas de sus dedos. Suspiré armándome de paciencia, luchando por controlarme para no descargar mi molestia con ella.

—Basta —gruñí. Se enderezó y me sonrió juguetona, yo puse los ojos en blanco y bufé exasperado al ver que no pensaba ceder—. Necesito terminar esto ahora para que podamos irnos, y contigo encima me es imposible Mikasa.

—Pero…

—Así que párate y déjame hacer mi trabajo —sentencié de la manera más autoritaria y seria posible.

Ella lo sopesó un instante, pero casi de inmediato con una simple mirada me dio a entender que había acerado lo que intuí: no, no iba acatar mi orden esta vez. Acortó aun más la poca distancia que nos separaba, dejando nuestras bocas lo suficientemente cerca como para rozarse.

—Conozco una manera de hacer desaparecer esa actitud cascarrabias en cuestión de segundos—ronroneó seductoramente dándole una leve lamida a mis labios, ignorando por completo la expresión de pocos amigos que tenía. Quería repetirle que se quitara, que buscase algo más en lo que ocuparse mientras, pero no podía, estaba logrando arrastrarme a lo que sea que quisiera hacer conmigo. Como siempre la mocosa estaba manipulándome y persuadiéndome de tal manera que en el fondo, mi enfado se volcaba completamente hacia mí mismo por ser tan débil ante ella. Para mi infortunio, no me era posible recuperar mi fuerza de voluntad en el proceso, al contrario, la perdía cada vez más—. ¿Quiere que le muestre cómo? Así podrá finiquitar su trabajo sin tanto problema…

—Mikasa…

Al descubrir que tenía la intención de negarme nuevamente, estampó sus labios contra los míos tan rápidamente que al juntarlos dolió por lo brusca que fue.

 _¡Maldición! A la mierda todo._

Me besaba con fiereza, sin sutileza, con necesidad y desespero, a lo que no dudé en corresponder. Tomó mis manos y las puso sobre sus pechos incitándome a apretujarlos, lo hice mientras nuestras lenguas se acariciaban fervientemente, todas mis acciones cómplices del malévolo plan que la mocosa lideraba con notable destreza. Se separó un segundo para tomar aire, breve instante que aprovechó para morder con fuerza mi labio inferior y restregar su pelvis contra el prominente bulto que teníadebajo de mis pantalones, que comenzaba a doler y a suplicar ansioso por recibir esas caricias y mimos que sólo ella sabe darle como tanto le gustan. Gruñí de excitación recorriéndola hasta llegar a sus caderas, de donde la sujeté con firmeza para controlar sus osados movimientos.

Dejó mi boca y se dirigió a mi cuello, en el camino iba esparciendo húmedos y suaves besos que me estaban provocando escalofríos. Esa corriente eléctrica que atravesaba mi espina dorsal me causaba cierto cosquilleo cuando su tibio aliento se estrellaba también contra mi piel.

—Hágame suya, capitán Ackerman —masculló antes de presionar con sus dientes la sensibilidad de mi oreja izquierda.

Un impetuoso fuego quemaba cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, en definitiva necesitaba con urgencia tomarla y fundirme en ella, fundirme y arder en su piel porque apagarlo era simplemente mi defensa, puedo afirmar reiteradamente que era su culpa, primero por gustarme tanto y segundo por provocarme hasta irremediablemente llegar a esa comprometedora situación. Sí, realmente esta mujer me lleva al borde de la locura siempre que se le viene en gana. Apreté la mandíbula y enterré mis dedos en sus piernas para cargarla y acomodarla sobre el escritorio, justo cuando un estrepitoso golpe se dio lugar en la madera de la puerta.

La mocosa dejó salir un pequeño gemido quejoso, apoyandosu frente en mi hombro con derrota. Me quedé inmóvil haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para normalizar mi errática respiración, mi corazón latía con ímpetu y mis sentidos junto a mi raciocinio estaban tan nublados y desorientados que mi subconsciente estuvo a punto de convencerme de no acudir al insistente golpeteo. Ambos estuvimos renuentes a abandonar nuestro fin en común, nos mantuvimos en esa misma posición hasta que la voz de mi mejor amigo resonó por encima del semi trance pasional en el que estábamos sumidos.

—Levi, ¿estás ahí dentro o no? Joder… —refunfuñaba impaciente, por lo bajo agregó algunas otras cosas que estaban bastante lejos de mi comprensión.

La mocosa espabiló súbitamente al reconocerlo, se levantó y se sentó en la silla que acostumbraba acomodando con rapidez su ropa y su cabello, tenía una expresión abochornada además de un intenso color rojo cubriendo todo su rostro. Sonreí ladino al ver esa espesa neblina cubrir sus precioso irises grises, aún presos de ese desenfrenado e intenso arrebato que tuvimos apenas un minuto antes. Ella sentía lo mismo que yo, esa hambre voraz y esaterrible sed que me atormentaban por dentro al no poder culminar lo que ella por atrevida inició.

—De esta no te salvarás —le susurré en el oído con voz ronca, ella me miró traviesa al percatarse de cómo me había dejado.

Habiendo calmado un poco mi feroz instinto, fui hasta la puerta para al fin abrirle a mi compañero. Apenas me divisó frente a él, alzó sus cejas alternando rápidas miradas entre mi esposa y mi persona, lo observé bastante serio sin querer darle base a esos pensamientos indecentes que estaba seguro, se estaban arremolinando en su cabeza respecto a lo que hacíamos Mikasa y yo. Erwin era muy astuto y perceptible, no le costaba esfuerzo alguno darse cuenta de lo que sea que ocurriese a su alrededor. Para mi desgracia, esa no sería la excepción.

—Lamento la interrupción —comenzaba a decir sonando de pronto apenado, debía estarlo por la mocosa más que por mí.

—Tch, no interrumpes nada. Pasa —vaciló un momento antes de seguirme al interior de mi oficina. A paso lento se aproximó a la mocosa, quien lo recibió con una grata y grande sonrisa.

—Mikasa, qué gusto verte por acá.

—Hola, Erwin. Lo mismo digo —se puso de pie y lo abrazó brevemente, gesto al que el rubio correspondió con torpeza.

—Estás más radiante que nunca —la elogió queriendo hacerla sentir menos incómoda por su inesperada llegada, pero con eso sólo logró ruborizarla aún más.

—Gracias —farfulló tímidamente para luego volverse hacia mí—. Te espero afuera.

Asentí, agitó su mano para despedirse de Erwin y sin decir ni hacer nada más, se marchó. Me dejé caer nuevamente en mi sitio correspondiente, él tomó lugar en una de las sillas frente a mí. Me observó burlón y yo sólo me limité a encogerme de hombros al no hallar ningún comentario con el que defenderme de lo que me insinuaba sin la necesidad de mencionar palabra alguna. De todos modos tampoco quería hacerlo, pues sería estúpido de mi parte negar lo evidente.

—Tch, ni se te ocurra decir algo al respecto —gruñí al ver que estaba por escupir una de esas ridículas bromas que tanto le gustaba hacer para avergonzarme. Eran bastante constructivas cuando se trataba de mi relación con la mocosa, no quería ni imaginar lo que osaría a decir al toparse con semejante situación.

Rió por lo bajo y negó divertido con la cabeza, ambos nos conocíamos lo suficientemente bien como para predecir las intenciones del contrario. Me permití relajar mi postura rígida al no distinguir en él ninguna señal de querer ahondar en el tema, afortunadamente al final optó por ahorrarse cualquier necedad que pudo haber cruzado su mente.

—Veo que estás bastante ocupado —habló refiriéndose a los montones de informes pendientes por revisar.

—Todo eso es una mierda.

Queriendo averiguar el por qué de mi afirmación, revisó el que se encontraba en el tope. Frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca de disgusto cuando sus orbes azules analizaron la información que contenía aquel pedazo de papel que sostenía en sus manos.

—¿Qué demonios es esto?

—El excelente trabajo que realizó el idiota que cubrió mi guardia —el sarcasmo estaba palpable en cada palabra que salió de mi boca. Erwin suspiró pesadamente con evidente angustia, era considerablemente preocupante que ineptos de ese calibre formasen parte de nuestro equipo. Y más preocupante aún era que a los altos rangos como el que representaba Pixis no les importase en lo absoluto.

—Siento no haberme hecho cargo de tu lugar, pero por orden del general no pude hacerlo.

—No te preocupes, de todos modos era demasiado para ti cubrir el tuyo y el mío —le dije despreocupadamente sin lograr tranquilizarlo.

—Ya lo he hecho en otras ocasiones.

—Sí, pero no una semana completa.

—Bah, no habría sido tan difícil.

Me quedé callado, considerando cuán acertada era su observación. Para un hombre competente, responsable y experimentado como él, eso habría sido pan comido. Sin embargo, órdenes son órdenes, no debía hacer lo contrario por más que quisiera.

—A lo que vine —anunció tendiéndome un sobre sellado por el general, yo lo miré extrañado antes de tomarlo.

—¿Qué es?

—Trabajo, trabajo y más trabajo.

Mi vista se paseó superficialmente por sobre aquel documento que reconocí apenas lo abrí. Esos casos siempre recaían en nosotros, era bastante normal que llegasen a nuestras manos asignaciones como esas al menos una vez por mes. Y a pesar de que no eran de nuestro agrado, era nuestra obligación cumplir con ello.

—Que jodido fastidio con los políticos y sus actos de benevolencia —suspiré pesadamente dejando a un lado la hoja—. ¿Por qué la policía no se ocupa también de ellos?

—Porque ellos mismos solicitan que seamos nosotros quienes los asistan. Además, están bastante conscientes de que la policía no es la mejor para cumplir con ese trabajo.

—Tch, inútiles.

Los políticos de este país tienen como costumbre venir con cierta frecuencia, para realizar eventos caritativos en beneficio de la salud y la educación. En esta ocasión, lo harían para inaugurar un nuevo hospital que estará en una de las zonas más alejadas del centro, a las afueras de la ciudad, ideal para atender a las personas que habitan las áreas rurales. Como era habitual, Erwin y yo tendremos que acompañarlos durante todo el día en lo que sea que decidan hacer durante su estadía para velar por su seguridad.

—¿Qué te parece si vamos hoy a tomarnos unos tragos? Así te relajas un rato, estás bastante amargado hoy.

—No sé qué te sorprende. Después de todo siempre lo estoy, ¿no? —acoté con ironía.

—Sí, pero hoy lo estás más —lo ignoré rebuscando en un cajón de mi escritorio lo necesario para rehacer los informes, cada uno de mis movimientos estaban bajo el escrutinio de su azulada mirada. Soltó aire perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba ante mi insoportable indiferencia—. Anímate, Levi. ¿O es que tu esposa no te deja salir?

—No seas ridículo, Erwin —una amplia sonrisa se adueñó de sus labios, él sabía que con eso lograría llamar mi atención. Apreté mi tabique tratando de recuperar la calma, sí, vaya que sí estaba bastante amargado e irritable.

—No creo que Mikasa se enoje por eso.

—No se trata de ella.

 _¿A quién quiero engañar? Por supuesto que se trata de la mocosa._

No porque no me dejase ir o algo parecido, sino porque anhelaba llegar a casa, ducharme y arrullarme entre sus brazos teniendo la completa certeza de que eso me haría sentir mucho mejor. No obstante, ni de coña se lo admitiría a mi compañero, esa es una información que reservo únicamente para mí.

Me giré hacia la ventana al escuchar cierto bullicio provenir del jardín, de inmediato la distinguí entre sus compañeras. Conversaba con Sasha y Christa animadamente, no pasó mucho tiempo cuando Eren y Armin se acercaron para ambos envolverla en un gran abrazo. El rostro de mi mocosa se iluminó de alegría y sin dudarlo los abrazó de vuelta, parecían un trío de tontos demostrándose cariño liberadamente, sin escrúpulo alguno. Para mi extrañeza, ninguno de los presentes parecía incomodarse por ello, al contrario, reían y miraban enternecidos aquella escena.

 _Tch, que ridícula cursilería._

—Levi —volví hacia el rubio, que me observaba expectante. No le hacía falta ver a través del cristal para saber quién había conseguido distraerme—. Déjame ayudarte con esto para que termines rápido, y no vengas de orgulloso a decirme que no me necesitas porque sé bastante bien cuánto quieres marcharte de aquí.

—Como quieras —dije resignado. No estaba de ánimos para contradecirlo, de todos modos, no lograría hacerlo cambiar de opinión por más que lo hiciera.

—Me lo agradecerás aceptando mi invitación —agregó entusiasta. Rodé los ojos y suspiré, supongo que no me quedaba de otra.

* * *

—¿Segura que estarás bien? —le cuestioné poniéndome mi cazadora y caminando en su dirección. La mocosa desvió la vista del televisor hacia mí, una expresión divertida adornaba su rostro.

—Ya te dije que sí —repitió con suavidad. Me senté a su lado y me acerqué para besarla, sus labios como siempre me recibieron con su característica tibieza. Me deleité de ellos con paciencia y calma, con ternura y cariño.

Hacía rato que habíamos llegado a casa, apenas lo hicimos me aseé y me vestí para esperar a Erwin. No conseguí persuadir su insistente propuesta y la mocosa no me ayudó demasiado para evitarlo, pues para mi sorpresa, esta no tuvo problema alguno en que saliera, dejándome el camino libre de excusas para declinar la invitación.

— _Ella es una mujer muy especial —comentó mi compañero una vez que la mocosa subió las escaleras, estando lo suficientemente lejos de nuestra presencia—. Otra habría estado renuente, y probablemente tú hubieses tenido que hacer malabares para convencerla._

Eran las diez de la noche y juro que lo que yo más deseaba era meterme a la cama con Mikasa y quedarme allí con ella hasta el día siguiente, sin que nadie molestase ni interrumpiese ese momento.

Me separé de sus labios y la miré a los ojos, me fascinaba ese color grisáceo que a veces se me hacía tan místico, como si en la inhóspita profundidad de esos grandes pozos pudiese hallar los secretos más increíbles y rebuscados de todo el universo. Sus mejillas se encendieron por la forma en la que la estudiaba, la escrutaba con tanto cuidado y atención que era como si pudiese ver a través de ella, de su piel, de sus pensamientos, de su alma.

 _Ojalá pudiese hacer eso._

—Estás muy guapo —comentó rehuyendo del aturdidor silencio que rodeaba aquel íntimo momento.

—Tú lo estás más que yo —dije con mucha sinceridad, rozando sus pómulos con mis dedos, estaban calientes.

—Pero si yo estoy en pijama —replicó entre risas, considerando absurda mi observación.

—Así te veo aún más preciosa.

—¿De verdad? —musitó incrédula, sin poder creer lo que sus oídos captaron. Le sonreí con dulzura como nunca lo había hecho antes, tratando de hacerle entender que le hablaba con toda honestidad.

—Sí —afirmé antes de volver a apresar sus labios, se dejó llevar por mí transmitiéndome todos esos bonitos y preciados sentimientos que tenía hacia mí.

* * *

Erwin conducía en silencio mientras yo observaba las calles que dejábamos atrásde camino al lugar de siempre. Una jodida inquietud me embargó de pronto, no obstante, a pesar de saber lo que encontraría (o más bien _, a quien_ ) no me opuse a asistir a dicho bar. Esta sería mi oportunidad perfecta para dejar las cosas claras, me libraría de esa responsabilidad de una vez por todas.

Por haber estado bastante atareado y colmado de trabajo durante toda la semana, no había ni siquiera recordado que tenía que resolver cierto asunto pendiente. Tch, basta de sentir tanta piedad y lástima, la forma más viable de ponerle un cierre definitivo a este capítulo era haciéndolo a mi manera: siendo tajante y bastante directo. Es la mejor solución, así ella se apartaría de mí sin dudar y no le dejaría razón alguna para continuar.

Al llegar agradecí internamente el que no estuviese tan concurrido esa noche, en el fondo esperaba que se mantuviese así el resto del tiempo que estuviésemos allí. Ocupamos la mesa de siempre, en una de las esquinas más aisladas y tranquilas del lugar.

—¿Cerveza?

—Whisky. Bourbon, para ser específico.

—Buena elección.

La vi aproximarse vistiendo el pequeño e indiscreto uniforme del bar, con una expresión coqueta y un contoneo de caderas bastante osado. El rubio me miró de soslayo, yo fingí no haberlo notado. Erwin no es tonto, pese a no saberlo con toda certeza por nunca preguntármelo directamente ni yo habérselo mencionado hasta ese entonces, él desde siempre ha sospechado de lo que sea que había entre Petra y yo. Su trato hacia mí y la atención especial que me ponía la peli-naranja cada vez que coincidíamosera muy obvia; por más discreto y reservado que yo fuese, ella con ese simple detalle dejaba de cierta forma al descubierto sus intenciones para conmigo. A pesar de haber reparado en ello, Erwin siempre se mantuvo al margen, no indagó sobre dicho tema por saber lo importante que es para mí el mantener a todos alejados de mi vida privada, incluyéndolo. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión era muy probable que para mi compañero ya no quedasen dudas al respecto.

—Hola chicos, bienvenidos. Qué bueno tenerlos de vuelta por acá —nos saludó animadamente. Le sonrió a Erwin y luego posó sus ojos en mí, quizás esperando que la recibiera cálidamente.

—¿Qué tal? —habló Erwin cortésmente, pasando por alto la tensión que se había creado entre la chica y yo. En el instante en el que cruzamos nuestras miradas el ambiente se tornó pesado e incómodo, cada segundo que pasaba era más y más insoportable—. Petra, ¿serías tan amable de traernos cerveza y Bourbon? Por favor.

—Claro —asintió rompiendo con esa terrible burbuja invisible que nos había encerrado a los tres. Se retiró y de inmediato el rubio se volvió hacia mí, se veía tenso y algo preocupado.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso? —quiso saber al fin. Pasé una mano por mi cara sintiéndome abrumado, eso fue terrible incluso para mí que no suelo verme afectado por cosas como esas. No imaginaba cómo lo había percibido él.

—No quiero involucrarte en nada de esto, Erwin.

—Puedes confiarme lo que sea que esté ocurriendo, Levi—noté a leguas suinquietud en sus endurecidas facciones.

—Sabes que entre ella y yo hubo algo durante un buen tiempo, ¿no? —dije rápidamente, él asintió con lentitud procesando esas simples palabras que le daban base a sus intuiciones—. Bueno, estoy por ponerle fin. Es todo.

—Buena suerte —murmuró justo antes de que ella volviese con los tragos que él encargó. Lo bebí de un trago apenas lo puso frente a mí, lo necesitaría como incentivo para lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Me levanté y me posé a su lado.

—Sígueme —le dije antes de seguir mi curso hacia la salida del bar.

Una vez estuvimos afuera y a una distancia prudente de las personas que llegaban o que simplemente pasaban por allí, me volví hacia ella para encararla. Se detuvo dejando cierto espacio entre ambos, por suerte esta vez supo mantenerse lejos de mi hosquedad evitando sabiamente abrazarme o besarme como acostumbraba a hacerlo. Sus rasgos se mostraban serios aunque su mirada denotaba una mezcla de confusión e intriga, debía estarse muriendo de ganas por saber qué rayos me traía entre manos. Su postura era rígida y altiva, definitivamente no quería mostrar debilidad alguna ante mí.

—El otro día me dejaste esperando —soltó con reproche—. Merezco al menos una disculpa por eso, ¿no?

—Debes acostumbrarte a estar sin mí.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—Ya no nos veremos más, Petra —le dije tajante con tanta seriedad que esas palabras ella las sintió como si fuesen una bofetada. Parpadeó un par de veces cambiando su expresión gradualmente, su ceño se arrugó y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Noté claramente cómo en ella figuraron un montón de emociones, confusión, asombro, enfado, aflicción y por último tristeza y decepción—. Eso era lo que quería decirte.

—¿Por qué? ¿Fue porque te dejé solo todo ese tiempo? —musitó abatida. Sus hombros cayeron en derrota y sus orbes color miel se cristalizaron irremediablemente. Yo por mi parte, guardé silencio sin saber qué sentir al verla así. ¿Culpa? ¿Remordimiento? ¿Alivio, tal vez? Creo que era todo lo contrario… No sentía absolutamente nada—. ¿Acaso conociste a alguien?

—Sí, conocí a alguien —respondí sin siquiera meditarlo. Una risa irónica escapó de su boca mientras unas cuantas gotas saladas corrían por sus mejillas, miró hacia el cielo y mordió su labio inferior buscando desesperadamente la fortaleza necesaria para sobrellevar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Dime que esto es una jodida broma, Levi —me pidió amargamente con un halo de ruego en su voz y en su mirada—. Dime que eso no es cierto…

—No es ninguna broma —le aclaré despacio, para que asimilara lo que trataba de decirle. La convicción con la que le estaba planteando la situación la azotaba con fuerza cada vez que hablaba—. Conocí a alguien y me va bastante bien con ella, a decir verdad.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿Así acabará? —cuestionó con la voz entrecortada por el llanto que estaba luchando por contener, pero que cada minuto que transcurría se le hacía más difícil hacerlo.

—Me temo que sí.

Me quedé estático debatiendo mentalmente si ya debía irme de ahí o si agregar algo más, quizá algunas palabras de disculpa para tratar de apaciguarle un poco el sufrimiento que sentía en ese momento. Tapó su rostro con ambas manos mientras su cuerpo se estremecía levemente con cada sollozo que surgía de ella, yo pasé una mano por mi cabello y dejé salir un pequeño suspiro.

Ya no había nada más que hacer, ya el daño estaba hecho.

—Maldito —siseó entre dientes luciendo furiosa esta vez. Erradicó el espacio que nos separaba con unas cuantas zancadas, se posó muy cerca de mí fulminándome con la mirada—. ¡Eres un maldito bastardo! —gritó dispuesta a darme una cachetada, la tomé de la muñeca justo antes de que su mano se estampara con fuerza en mi cara. Se removió histérica para zafarse de mí, la sostuve con fuerza de ambos brazos tratando de inmovilizarla, pero era inútil. El simple hecho de tocarla pareció sacarla aún más de control.

—¡Cálmate, maldita sea! —gruñí haciéndola retroceder para pegarla de la pared antes que nos hiciera caer a los dos con su arranque de ira.

—¡Vete a la mierda! —gritó soltándose de mi agarre con un brusco movimiento. Se abalanzó hacia mí y golpeó mi pecho con sus manos empuñadas repetidas veces, yo me dejé hacer pensando que si se desquitaba de esa manera lograría disminuir su rabia al menos un poco.

Se quedó quieta un breve instante con su frente pegada a mí, sus lágrimas empapaban mi camiseta cada vez más. Su gimoteo se oía por sobre la música que se escuchaba desde el bar, fue así hasta que se separó de mí y limpió su cara con molestia.

—¿Eres feliz con ella? ¿Lo eres? —preguntó con dificultad, como si pronunciar esas palabras le causara algún malestar o dolor físico. Como si cada letra articulada tuviese un filo mortal que la atravesara una por una.

—Sí, lo soy —afirmé sin más con total seguridad.

Sonrió melancólica y negó levemente con la cabeza, su labio inferior temblaba y su llanto amenazaba con continuar.

—Es suficiente—sentencié queriendohuir de tan deplorable panorama. Pasé a su lado y para mi infinita sorpresa ella no se opuso ni intentó detenerme. Estando a unos metros de distancia me detuve y agregué—. No te preocupes, Petra. Sé que encontrarás a alguien que te quiera de verdad y que logre darte todo lo que yo no pude.

—Voy a destruirte, Levi —farfulló luego de oírme quedamente. Fruncí el ceño y me giré hacia ella descolocado, ¿qué mierda quería decir con eso?

—¿Qué?

—Lo que escuchaste —también se volvió en mi dirección forzando una maliciosa sonrisa—.Voy a destruirte a ti y a tu estúpida relación.

Súbitamente mi sangre comenzó a circular velozmente por mis venas, ardía y quemaba en mi interior. Todos mis pensamientos se arremolinaron en mi cabeza buscándole algún sentido a eso que decía, puescarecía de toda lógica para mí. ¿Qué carajo le pasaba? ¿Había perdido completamente la razón? Dentro de mí se formó un caos total, ella no podía estar hablando en serio… ¿O sí?

Fui tras ella buscando tomarla del brazo, pero retrocedió con rapidez rehuyendo de mí.

—No serías capaz —dije más para mí que para ella, queriendo creer que realmente ella no intentaría entrometerse entre la mocosa y yo.

—Oh sí, ya verás que sí lo soy.

—Petra, basta. Sólo… Sólo deja las cosas así y ya. No conseguirás nada con eso que quieres hacer.

—Si no conseguiré nada, ¿qué es lo que tanto te preocupa? Si tan seguro estuvieses de lo que tienes con esa otra mujer…

—No te atrevas a meterte en mi relación—le advertí sonando tan firme y serio que retrocedió dos pasos más por temor a que me abalanzara de nuevo hacia ella.

—¿O qué? ¿Qué vas a hacerme, Ackerman? —inquirió burlona. La rabia logró controlarla, estaba actuando así por puro despecho. Sin embargo, la decisión con la que hablaba sobre lo que planeaba hacer me causaba cierta preocupación, ¿hasta dónde sería capaz de llegar?

—Estás loca.

Cansado de seguir siendo partícipe de aquel ridículo teatro, me di la vuelta y me dirigí de nuevo al bar con el fin de buscar a Erwin para largarnos de ahí cuanto antes.A mi espalda la escuchaba clamar mi nombre, pero no me detuve.

—Ya veremos quién sale invicto de esta, Petra —murmuré caminando con presura, dejándola atrás en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

 _Cuán ingenuo fui al pensar que realmente todo terminaría allí._

* * *

Subía las escaleras tambaleante aferrándome con fuerza a la baranda para prevenir una caída. Todo estaba en penumbras y en silencio, eran las tres y media de la madrugada según vi en mi reloj antes de entrar. A duras penas llegué a la habitación, donde me quité la chaqueta y los zapatos. La mocosa estaba allí acurrucada en el extremo izquierdo el cual ya había reclamado como suyo, a lo que yo acepté sin ningún inconveniente. Estaba enrollada de lado y en posición fetal bajo el grueso edredón, cubierta hasta su nariz y con su corto cabello desparramado sobre la pálida almohada. Me quedé allí observándola por unos cuantos minutos, totalmente maravillado por vista que me ofrecía. Solía ser así cada vez que la miraba dormir, me quedaba embelesado por lo preciosa y tranquila que lucía.

Luego de darme una buena ducha, me vestí y subí a la cama apartando la cobija y yendo hacia ella como si hubiese estado atraído por alguna mágica energía que me arrastraba a su ubicación por pura inercia. Una vocecita en mi cabeza me pedía a gritos que la dejara en paz y que no interrumpiera su profundo y reconfortante sueño, pero no podía. El deplorable estado en el que me hallaba en ese momento no me permitía actuar con sensatez, sólo mis instintos y uno que otro impulso de idiotez tenían potestad en mí. Se sobresaltó alarmada cuando la abracé y me pegué a ella buscando desesperado su calor, su esencia, su piel… La necesitaba casi tanto como respirar.

—Hola —la saludé una vez que ella giró un poco su cabeza hasta poder verme de soslayo justo detrás de su hombro.

—¿Levi? —susurró con incredulidad y algo de confusión, como si no pudiese reconocerme a pesar de tenerme a centímetros de distancia—. ¿Estás bien?

—¿Por qué no habría de estarlo, mocosa? —planté otra interrogante eludiendo la suya. Mi consciente luchaba por lucir lo más normal posible, pero sin darme cuenta mi estado había quedado en evidencia en menos tiempo del que esperé. Generalmente me era posible mantener la compostura en esos casos, pero esa vez fue imposible hacerlo. Mi lengua pesaba y mis movimientos eran torpes, todo por el estúpido efecto del montón de bebidas etílicas que mezclé.

—¿Cómo les fue? ¿La pasaste bien?

—Sí, bastante bien —mentí. Luego de haber partido del bar fuimos a otro que considerábamos nuestra segunda opción para pasar el rato, allí comencé a pedir trago tras trago sin medirme ni un poco. Me sentía frustrado, acelerado y furioso, bebí desmesuradamente con la convicción de que si me ahogaba en alcohol podría olvidar por un rato todo eso que me atormentaba. Había funcionado, al menos me ayudaba a evitar esos pensamientos que se rehusaban a dejarme en paz—. Lamento haberte dejado sola, pero Erwin persistió hasta que no me quedó otra opción. Conversamos y compartimos un buen rato, antes tenía como costumbre salir con él los fines de semana, ¿ya te había contado eso?

—No, no me habías contado —respondió entre leves risas, escuchando atentamente la retahíla de cosas que le decía. Por suerte mi dicción no estaba tan mal… o al menos eso creía.

—Bueno, sí, la teníamos. Estaba algo nostálgico porque nuestro ritual ya no podrá continuar, pero luego se puso feliz porque asegura que tú eres todo lo que yo necesito tener, y no esas salidas de viernes o sábado por la noche. También dice que eres hermosa, y que soy afortunado porque tú eres el tipo de chica que todo hombre quisiera a su lado.

Quería decirle que yo pienso lo mismo. Que me encanta absolutamente todo de ella, que para mí es la mujer más hermosa de todas, que cuando estamos separados me siento incompleto, que cuando no tengo sus besos o simplemente no la tengo a mi lado todo se torna agobiante y bastante aburrido. Moría por decirle que me gusta como nunca me había gustado alguien y que cada día, cada instante que pasaba ese extraño sentimiento que sólo ella despertaba en mí crecía y tomaba más y más fuerza. Y sobre todo, deseaba pedirle que por favor nunca se fuese de mi lado porque sencillamente no podría soportarlo… Sin embargo, el poco (poquísimo) sentido común que me quedaba fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para no permitir que ninguna de esas palabras saliera de mi boca. Quedaron atrapados en mi cabeza dando vueltas y vueltas sin parar.

—¿Erwin también estaba así como tú?

—Más o menos —no, definitivamente él no estaba ni por asomo como yo. Al contrario, fue bastante consciente bebiendo de a poco, sabiendo que tendría que conducir y aparte lidiar conmigo. Sí, así de responsable es él. Hice una pausa y luego continué—. Por cierto, mañana me tocará trabajar todo el día, los dos haremos de perros guardianes de un par de políticos que visitarán la ciudad. Joder, mocosa, no quiero dejarte sola otra vez.

—Estaré bien, Levi. No tienes de qué preocuparte —me habló con tanta ternura y suavidad que logró tranquilizarme.

—¿Segura? Tch, no sabes cuánto me gustaría quedarme aquí contigo. Invertiría todo mi tiempo libre haciéndote mimos y besándote y abrazándote y haciéndote mía y todo eso —tomé aire y luego lo solté pesadamente—.Malditos políticos arruinadores de días libres junto a mi esposa —gruñí.

Mikasa soltó una carcajada que me hizo arrugar el entrecejo como señal de desconcierto, ¿qué era tan gracioso? Si lo había dicho con bastante seriedad.

—¿De qué te ríes?

—De ti. Te pones demasiado parlanchín cuando estás borracho, ¿eh? —explicó juguetona. Chasqueé la lengua y aparté su cabello de su cuello para hundir mi cara en él, de donde me llené de su deliciosa fragancia y de paso dejé unos cuantos besos.

—No, me pongo con demasiadas ganas de hacerte el amor —mascullé contra su piel.

Metí mis manos bajo su camisa, era jodidamente reconfortante sentir su calor contrarrestaral frío de mi cuerpo. Ella se removió inquieta y sujetó mis muñecas cuando estaba a punto de abordar sus pechos.

—Mejor duérmete —me pidió con firmeza sacando mis manos debajo de su ropa.

—Me dormiré si me dejas hacértelo. Por favor…

—No —por el tono en el que lo habló sabía que no obtendría nada ni porque le insistiera lo que restaba de noche—. Además, irás a trabajar en un par de horas, necesitas descansar.

Refunfuñé soltándola, tener contacto con su cuerpo me ponía ansioso y el no poder consumar mis ganas era realmente una tortura, sin mencionar que la borrachera las hacía ser más intensas aún. Cerré los ojos y traté de caer en la oscuridad y la serenidad de la inconsciencia, pero no podía. A pesar de estar agotado no conseguía concebir el sueño.

—¿Al menos podrías darme un beso? —murmuré pasado un rato de mudez. La vi voltearse hacia mí, se acercó y plantó un beso sobre mis labios.

Una imperceptible sonrisa se formó en mi rostro mientras la veía volver a su posición inicial para retomar su descanso. Cerré nuevamente los párpados y me dejé ir sin pensar en nada más, pues mágicamente ella en ese breve momento logró devolverme un poco de paz y seguridad. De alguna u otra manera disipó las inquietudes y preocupaciones que me hostigaban respecto a lo que podría pasar en un futuro no muy lejano.

* * *

Volví a casa poco después de las nueve de la noche, el día había sido exhaustivamente largo y agotador. Saqué la llave de mi bolsillo y abrí la puerta, lo primero que divisé adentro fue a la mocosa sentada en el sillón con una postura rígida y la mirada fija en algún lugar de la sala. Entré y me acerqué a ella sin perder ni un segundo, había pasado todo el día afuera y sentía como si algo me faltaba, como si realmente una parte de mí se hubiese quedado con ella durante toda la jornada.

Al notar que me aproximaba, se levantó y se giró en mi dirección con su semblante serio en demasía y todo su cuerpo bastante tenso. Había algo extraño en ella, algo fuera de lugar… Fruncí el ceño cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca para distinguir esa inusual hinchazón en todo su rostro, esas pequeñas y rojizas bolsas bajo sus ojos dejaban en claro que había estado llorando por un buen rato.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estabas llorando? —pregunté alarmado, sin pensar ni por asomo en alguna razón lógica que la haya puesto así. Lucía rota, terrible. Intenté acercar mi mano para acomodar un poco esos mechones desordenados que caían frente a su cara, pero ella lo evitó con un fuerte manotazo. La arruga en mi frente se pronunció aún más sin poder entender absolutamente nada, detrás de esa fachada impasible que me demostraba sabía que algo estaba realmente mal, en sus grandes ojos grises veía un deje detristeza y resentimiento que no le fue posible ocultar—. ¿Qué rayos sucedió? —insistí en saber esta vez con más suavidad.

—¿Dónde y con quién estabas ayer? —plantó la interrogante con aparente calma, aunque estaba seguro que por dentro debía estar hecha una furia. Esa mirada filosa y fulminante que me dirigía hablaba por sí sola. Por un momento mi cabeza dio vueltas, ¿acaso ella no sabía ya eso? ¡Por supuesto que lo sabía! El aturdimiento y lo descolocado que me dejó, no me permitían pensar con prudencia—. Levi, te hice una jodida pregunta. Respóndeme.

—Sabes bien que estuve con Erwin en uno de los bares del centro—expuse despacio, su voz áspera y fríame sacó de golpe de mi letargo. Apretó los labios y empuñó sus manos, esa expresión seria que tenía gradualmente fue cambiando a una de enojo e ira.

—¡Mentiroso! ¡Eres un mentiroso! —bramó empujándome por el pecho con fuerza. Estaba tan sorprendido que trastabillé un poco antes de volver a reaccionar.

—¿Cómo que mentiroso? Mikasa, no entiendo qué demonios es lo que está pasando. ¿Podrías, por favor, explicármelo?

—Esa chica vino a buscarte para repetir el alucinante y excitante encuentro que tuvieron anoche —abrí los ojos desmesuradamente, pero ¿qué carajo? Tragué duro y me quedé pasmado en completo estado de _shock_ , eso sí que no me lo esperaba. El oxígeno abandonó mis pulmones hasta arder y en mi pecho se abría paso un vacío que no me dejaba ni hablar—. Estabas con ella, ¿no? ¡Te fuiste a acostar con ella y luego viniste como un maldito descarado a querer hacerlo conmigo!

—¡Yo no tengo nada con ella! —exclamé harto de escuchar sus falsas acusaciones—. Desde que estoy contigo no he estado con ninguna otra mujer.

—¿Cómo puedo estar segura de eso, Levi? —inquirió negando levemente con la cabeza, aún sin creerme ni un poco.

—¿De verdad piensas que soy un mujeriego o algo así?

—Puede que sí, al fin y al cabo todavía no te conozco lo suficiente como para estar segura de que no lo eres—esa afirmación la sentí como una patada en el estómago. Lo dijo con tanta certeza que me dolió, en mi interior eso realmente me sacudió y lastimó profundamente. Tomó aire sonoramente y continuó—. Una vez te pregunté quién era y me aseguraste que no tenían ningún tipo de relación. En eso también me mentiste, Ackerman.

—¡No te mentí! Ella y yo no teníamos ningún tipo de relación formal, simplemente…

—Es tu amante —me interrumpió tajante.

—Lo era —aclaré—. Me alejé de ella apenas lo nuestro comenzó.

—Pues ella me hizo entender lo contrario.

Era increíble, no podía creer que Petra haya sido capaz de llegar hasta este punto. Un remolino de emociones me atosigaba; por un lado estaba furioso e indignado, por otro sorprendido y aún confundido, y por último me sentía dolido y abatido. Por un instante no supe qué hacer o qué decir para que no siguiera dudando de mí, no tenía ni idea de cómo demostrarle que eso que afirmaba no era cierto.

—Estúpido imbécil —masculló casi inaudiblementedándome la espalda. Espabilé y erradiqué el pequeño espacio que nos separaba para tomarla del brazo, ella se deshizo rápidamente del contacto con un arrebato, como si el sentir mi piel contra la suya le quemase de sobremanera. Agarró algo que yacía sobre el mueble y me lo lanzó, yo por suerte reaccioné atrapándolo antes de que se estampara contra mi cara—. Se te olvidó esto en su casa en una de las tantas ocasiones que fuiste a revolcarte con ella.

Detallé el pedazo de tela que sostenía en mis manos, era un abrigo verde de esos que uso en el cuartel. Debí habérselo prestado en una de esas visitas en las que el clima era despiadado y su ropa no la cubría como para soportarlo. Maldije por lo bajo sintiendo mi sangre hervir, la muy descarada se lo trajo como una pequeña prueba de la supuesta relación que afirmó teníamos, incluso se encargó de impregnarlo con su perfume. Lo tiré a un lado y me dispuse a subir las escaleras con presura para alcanzarle el paso a la azabache, lo hice justo antes de que se encerrara en la habitación de huéspedes. Puse todo mi empeño y buena parte de mi fuerza para evitar que cerrara la puerta, desde el otro lado ella empujaba en mi dirección con ímpetu con el objetivo de mantenerme apartado para eludir así mi cercanía.

—Mikasa, ya basta. No sigas —le pedí como amago de ruego sin querer aplicar más presión en mi tarea por temor a lastimarla—. Déjame pasar, no vas a arreglar nada manteniéndome lejos de ti.

—No quiero hablar contigo, Levi. No quiero ni siquiera verte—habló al fin con la voz quebrada. Una fuerte punzada tuvo lugar en mi tórax por cómo sonó y por el significado de esas palabras. Cada segundo que pasaba me sentía peor, mi boca se secaba y mi corazón latía desbocado por la ansiedad y el desespero que me causaba esa horrible situación.

—Por favor, mocosa… —insistí una vez más comenzando a sentirme derrotado.

Afortunadamente ella cedió y yo no dudé en adentrarme en la habitación para ir a su lado. Setapó la cara con ambas manos para que no la viese llorar, los sollozos y los gemidos no tardaron en resonar por sobre el silencio que inundaba el lugar. Esa barrera que había creado para protegerse de ese malestar que sentía terminó derrumbándose y arrastrándola a ella en el proceso, esa postura altiva y furibunda que había mantenido unos cuantos minutos antes había desaparecido dejándola indefensa y vulnerable ante el dolor que todo esto le causaba.

A mí también me dolía, me dolía igual o incluso más que ella.

La envolví con mis brazos con fuerza sintiéndome jodidamente mal. Cierta culpa me atormentaba porque, a pesar de no tener nada que ver con la vil mentira en la que Petra me involucró, Mikasa estaba sufriendo por algo que yo sabía que no era verdad. Me sentía demasiado impotente, pensaba y pensaba en alguna manera de redimir el daño, de convencerla que eso no es verdad, de reprimir su malestar. Pero no hallaba nada, nada que fuese lo suficientemente bueno como para ello.

Mi pecho punzaba y la presión que allí tenía se hacía más grande con cada lágrima que salía de sus preciosos orbes, me debilitaba junto a ella con cada sollozo que escapaba de su boca, me hundía en un oscuro y tortuoso abismo cada vez que sus hombros se sacudían irregularmente como consecuencia de su llanto.

—Ella vino a decirte todas esas cosas para que te pusieras así, quiere alejarte de mí a toda costa porque no soporta que sea feliz contigo —le susurré lentamente. Con un brazo la sujetaba por la cintura pegándola a mi cuerpo y con mi otra mano acariciaba su cabeza mientras la tenía apoyada de mi hombro izquierdo—. Debes confiar en mí y creerme cuando te digo que no necesito a nadie más. Te quiero a ti y sólo a ti, mocosa. Esa es la única verdad.

Arremetí contra mi ética y tiré mi orgullo por la borda con tal de poder decirle esas palabras que en el fondo rogaba para que surtieran algún efecto positivo en medio de todo ese desastre. No me importó el sabor amargo que dejaron en mi boca, no me importó el haber sonado ridículamente cursi, no me importó un carajo nada de eso… Lo único que me importaba era que ella dejase de llorar y de sufrir.

Los sollozos cesaron un poco, pero las lágrimas aún no dejaban de salir y de empaparnos a los dos. Yo por mi parte, permanecí muy quieto firmemente aferrado a ella como si mi vida dependiera de eso, como si con soltarla atentara contra mí mismo. A pesar de que por fuera aparentaba sosiego, por dentro estaba jodidamente angustiado, preocupado e inquieto. Mentalmente luchaba por calmarme diciéndome que nadie podría sacarla de mi vida, o más bien, hacer que ella quisiera irse.

Estaba asustado.

Sentía miedo, mucho miedo.

Trataba de convencerme que nada ni nadie podría arrebatármela de los brazos, que ambos seríamos lo suficientemente fuertes como para afrontar cualquier problema que tuviésemos por muy terrible y difícil que resultase. Repetía como un mantra que esa energía mística que nos unía no podría desvanecerse ni porque tuviese que lidiar contra alguna intervención divina, ni siquiera eso podría separarnos.

 _Ella realmente es para mí y yo para ella_. _Somos el uno para el otro. Estamos hechos para estar juntos._

Y según yo, eso basta para batallar cualquier audaz intento del destino de romper nuestra relación.

 _Todo está bien, todo estará bien… Estaremos bien._

Pensaba con tenacidad, con tanta convicción que por un momento creí que así sería, siendo totalmente inconsciente y ajeno al infierno que irremediablemente estaba por desatarse.


	21. Chapter 21

_Las frases en cursiva son pensamientos._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Con pasos lentos y sigilosos ella dejó la habitación esa madrugada.

Llevaba ya un par de horas inmóvil en la cama, con los ojos fijos en el techo y la mente divagando, dando vueltas, buscando soluciones, corriendo rápidamente, analizando mi posición para llegar una y otra vez a la misma conclusión: estaba jodido.

Sólo conseguía atormentarme inútilmente con el constante recordatorio del suceso causante de aquel terrible malestar que presionaba mi pecho y que revolvía mis entrañas, ese causante de la muralla invisible que Mikasa había construido entre ambos en cuestión de minutos, de esa maldita barrera que no me permitía acercarme a ella ni siquiera con metro de distancia de por medio.

Horas antes había tenido lugar lo que consideraba un fatídico acontecimiento, seguido de un nada alentador panorama. Verla llorar por tan largo rato fue una verdadera tortura, no había palabra o acción capaz de erradicar o siquiera amainar ese sufrimiento que carcomía su mente, su corazón, su alma. Nada servía, porque simplemente aquella aberrante mentira logró calar profundamente en ella sin piedad ni miramiento alguno, tanto, que me desesperaba.

Me desesperaba no saber qué hacer, joder, no tengo ni una leve noción de cuántas veces le pedí a todos los dioses existentes que me mandaran alguna señal, alguna idea, que me dieran a conocer alguna forma de poder cruzar el abismo que estableció entre ambos con el fin de arrebatarle ese peso de encima para aventarlo al infierno o cargar yo mismo con él si era necesario. Todo quería intentar, cualquier cosa deseaba hacer para que así fuese. Pero nada se me ocurría, nada que pudiese ayudarme, ayudarnos a arreglar este desastre.

Masajeé mis sienes con un par de dedos, mi cabeza dolía como el demonio. Una sensación aturdidora y e dedos, me dolexasperante acompañaba al malestar, una que taladraba mi cráneo con una tenacidad inmedible. No había pasado ni un día de que todo esto pasara y ya yo sentía que me volvía loco, el no poder sacarme algo de la cabeza es realmente frustrante y agotador en demasía. Sobre todo si ese _algo_ tenía que ver con la mujer que tanto me encanta y que, para mi desgracia, últimamente se había vuelto tan importante para mí. El hecho de tener un problema de este calibre con ella lo empeoraba todo desmesuradamente.

Lo único que quería era abrazarla, besarla y arrancar de raíz cualquier pensamiento que pudiese poner en duda el nivel de compromiso que yo tengo con respecto a nuestra relación.

Tch, para mí todo era tan absurdo… Jodidamente absurdo, porque sólo yo sabía que desde que comencé a verla con otros ojos, a considerarla de verdad _mi esposa_ en todo el sentido de la palabra, no había tenido ni una milésima de segundo de sobra para mirar, tocar o pensar en otra mujer así como lo hago con ella. Sin embargo, ¿cómo carajos le haría entender eso? Si cuando lo intentélas palabras que salieron de mi boca no fueron infalibles desde su perspectiva. Pero claro, ¿cómo iban a serlo? Si estaba llena de un veneno que la ponía en mi contra, además de la mierda que la estúpida de Petra metió en su cabeza con tanto éxito que luego de eso la mocosa no quería ni que la mirase. Así de enojada estaba conmigo.

 _La mocosa…_

Me senté en la cama de súbito al caer en cuenta que ya había tardado demasiado haciendo quién sabe qué. Apreté los párpados en el proceso dejando salir una casi inaudible blasfemia por la punzada de dolor me atravesó como amago de protesta por aquel repentino movimiento. Me levanté y pasé una mano con pesadez por mi cabello al sentir de pronto un cansancio embargarme y adueñarse de cada célula de mi cuerpo, mis músculos estaban entumecidos y algo acalambrados por los desvelos acumulados. Suspiré y con una renovada determinación, salí en dirección a las escaleras con el único objetivo de averiguar lo que mantenía ocupada a la azabache.

Al bajar unos cuantos escalones la vi allí, sentada rodeada de silencio y soledad con sus antebrazos apoyados del vidrio de la mesa del comedor y la mirada fija en algo o alguien que estaba del otro lado del ligeramente empañado cristal del ventanal.

Con pasos lentos me acerqué a ella, a esa mujer de semblante serio y tenso que había tomado el lugar de la muchacha dulce y risueña que en secreto adoro ver sonreír. La azabache sostenía una humeante taza de té entre sus manos, estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos y cavilaciones que no reparó en mí ni cuando ya me hallaba dentro de su campo visual, no me vio ni siquiera de soslayo para fulminarme con esos filosos y severos ojos grises por haber tenido la osadía de ocupar el asiento contiguo al suyo.

La observé quedamente, preguntándome tontamente si sólo estaba ignorándome o si estaba tan, pero tan sumida en su ensimismamiento como para no haber notado mi presencia. La presión en mi pecho se intensificó al apreciar la hinchazón que cubría sus finos rasgos, esas oscuras sombras debajo de sus ojos, y sus orbes… tan opacos y tristes que simplemente no parecían los suyos. No hallaba en ellos ni un atisbo de ese brillo que la mayoría del tiempo los hacía resplandecer místicamente, con magia, con alegría. Sus hombros estaban rígidos al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, sus labios carmines dibujaban una línea recta en su precioso rostro y sus manos sujetaban la taza de porcelana con más fuerza de la necesaria.

Sin poder soportar más verla así, desvié la mirada hacia la misma dirección que ella, disponiéndome a hallar lo que sea que llamó su atención del otro lado de la ventana para distraerla tanto. Sin embargo, afuera no había más que quietud y soledad. No me extrañaba, siendo aproximadamente las tres de la mañana aún no había ni un alma transitando por las calles de la ciudad. Por ende, de inmediato concluí que nada tenía su mente ocupada, nada salvo sus pensamientos.

Un sentimiento de culpa y una grandísima aflicción recorrieron todo mi cuerpo con una velocidad y una devastación similar a la que tienen las ondas expansivas que arrasan con todo lo que encuentren a su paso luego de una explosión. Aun cuando no tenía nada que ver con la mentira en la que me vi involucrado, no podía evitar sentirme jodidamente mal por eso. Por no haberlo evitado, por no saber qué hacer, por tan prontamente haberme fallado a mí mismo y a ella en esa tarea que con tanta determinación establecí: hacerla feliz.

Un buen rato habíamos pasado ya en esa misma posición, ninguno de los dos mostrándose lo suficientemente valientes para dar el primer paso, para hacer el primer intento de acabar con esa incómoda situación. Bueno, era plenamente consciente de que sería imposible simplemente _acabar_ con ella… Pero al menos sí podíamos tratar de mejorarla siquiera un poco, ¿no?

El desasosiego me golpeó con tanta fuerza que otra punzada de dolor me dejó aún más aturdido de lo que ya estaba, mis hombros estaban tan tensos que comenzaban a doler y a molestar. Mikasa estaba justo a mi lado, tan cerca y a la vez tan, pero tan lejos… La sentía inalcanzable, intocable, lejana y distante como nunca antes la había percibido.

Incapaz de seguir manteniéndome firme y ajeno a ella, pasé la mano por mi cabello pensando rápidamente en cómo empezar. Una gran cantidad de cosas abarrotaban mi mente al punto de hacerme sentir levemente mareado y abrumado; no obstante, pasé completamente de ello con el único objetivo de llegar a ella por muy difícil que eso fuese.

—Mikasa, yo… —mi voz sonó tan serena y baja que me desconocí por completo. Me interrumpí de inmediato al ver que la mocosa frunció el ceño apretando duramente los labios, incluso el agarre de sus dedos se intensificó.

—No digas nada—siseó entre dientes sin preocuparse en ocultar la rabia que aún sentía—. Déjame terminar mi té en paz—parpadeé un par de veces al recibir sus duras palabras, que más bien fueron como dardos que se clavaron sin escrúpulos en mi piel. Levanté levemente las cejas al ser plenamente consciente del tono y la manera en los que me habló, el asombro que sentí me dejó pasmado y sin argumento o fuerza con los que replicar.

A pesar de tener en mi interior un huracán de emociones haciendo estragos, desordenándome y desestabilizándome, por fuera me mantuve estoico e inexpresivo, aparentemente calmado hasta el punto de lucir ligeramente desinteresado en lo que sucedía.

En medio de todo ese silencio que nos rodeaba se oyó con claridad cómo expulsaba pesadamente el aire de mis pulmones seguido de un pequeñísimo gruñido, que salió roncamente desde el fondo de mis entrañas impulsado por la frustración que me atosigaba. Puse mucho empeño en fijarme en otra cosa, en distraerme, en concentrarme en algo más que no fuese el hecho de tenerla a mi lado de esa manera. Tan triste, tan enojada, tan renuente a respirar en el mismo espacio que yo.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasamos así. No lo sé, porque en algún indeterminado momento perdí hasta la noción del tiempo, momento en el que logré enganchar mi atención en un punto fijo de la ventana, viendo todo y nada a la vez a través de esta.

No podía evitar preguntarme el por qué lo hacía. El simple hecho de permanecer allí soportando aquel condenado silencio y actuando con sumisión a pesar de ser injustamente acusado de algo que no hice, era un comportamiento totalmente impropio de mí. Bajo circunstancias normales, me habría alejado desde el primer instante con tal de no tener que lidiar ni un segundo más con todo este problema. Me habría ido sin importar nada, mandando automáticamente todo a la mierda, porque de nada tuve la culpa.

Probablemente lo habría percibido como un estúpido berrinche, una necedad, una absurda malcriadez que me hubiese causado muchísima molestia y cierta decepción al venir de ella, de esa mujer que tanto me gusta y que hasta ahora había considerado tan madura e independiente. Si se tratase de otro escenario, hubiese bufado antes de decir algo hiriente para luego salir de allí sin siquiera mirar atrás. Sin embargo, para mi grandísima sorpresa (la cual crecía con cada uno de los pequeños cambios de comportamiento que tenía últimamente), no podía hacerlo. No podía simplemente marcharme y dejarla sola, no podía por tratarse de ella. _Algo_ me hacía quedarme allí, algo que desconocía no me permitía abandonarla ni juzgarla de ninguna de esas deplorables maneras que antes mencioné. Al contrario, reverberaban en mi interior unas ganas casi incontrolables de estrecharla entre mis brazos queriendo protegerla de todo malestar, de todo dolor, protegerla hasta de mí mismo aunque en el fondo tuviese la certeza de que no podía hacer tal cosa. Igual moría por intentarlo.

El sonido producido por el peso de la porcelana recaer sobre el cristal de la mesa me hizo salir de mis vacilaciones. Dirigí mi vista hacia ella, mi estómago se contrajo y mi mandíbula se apretó inconscientemente al toparme con ese lastimero panorama… Ella lucía terrible, realmente afligida y destrozada. Su ceño estaba ligeramente arrugado y sus rasgos tensos, no se había relajado ni un poco desde que tomé lugar a su lado. Pasaron un par de segundos cuando me dedicó una breve mirada de soslayo, para luego volver de inmediato a retomar su postura inicial.

—¿La quieres? —musitó muy por lo bajo.

—No. No la quiero—contesté sin meditarlo ni un segundo, sonando lo más sereno y calmado posible. A pesar de la ansiedad que corría por mis venas haciendo estragos en mi interior, seguía manteniendo esa fachada parsimoniosa y seria que tanto me caracterizaba.

—¿Cuánto tiempo? —fruncí el ceño sin poder ocultar la confusión que de pronto me embargó, ¿a qué se refería con eso? Me quedé callado meditando al respecto por unos cuantos segundos, hasta que ella al fin se giró hacia mí para comprobar que, efectivamente, no había comprendido su interrogante—. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron juntos?

 _Carajos._

 _Que no estuvimos juntos, joder._

—Aproximadamente dos años —expuse algo vacilante—. Pero como te dije anteriormente, no estuvimos juntos como crees.

Si bien era algo que no quería revelar, no podía simplemente negarme o mentirle… No, no podía. En sus labios se dibujó una mueca amarga con forma de sonrisa, para posteriormente desviar la mirada y fijarla en sus manos, que todavía descansaban sobre la mesa. Por la milésima de segundo en la que sus ojos convergieron con los míos, pude apreciar cómo su escudo se debilitó levemente, dejando al descubierto la profunda aflicción que sentía. Un par de punzadas tuvieron lugar en mi pecho y en mis sienes, todo por la responsabilidad que injustamente recaía en mí.

Aguardé lo más paciente posible que ella se dignase a decir algo más, algo, hasta una ofensa o una mandada al infierno hubiesen sido más agradables que recibir su implacable silencio. No obstante, miles de interrogantes daban vueltas en mi cabeza como cuervos que asechan sin parar el mismo lugar, una y otra vez.

 _¿Qué es lo que pasa por tu cabeza, mocosa?_

Ella aún era indescifrable para mí en muchos sentidos.

Sí, había aprendido a leer ciertas reacciones y gestos, pero eran minoría. Aún me faltaba muchísimo por descubrir de ella. Lo más complicado de todo eran esos cambios de humor la hacían impredecible, y mientras figurase esa faceta fría e intangible que a veces demostraba, como justo en ese momento, era simplemente imposible siquiera tener una vaga idea de lo que pensaba.

No quise quedarme con la duda.

—¿En qué piensas? —farfullé con suavidad, no queriendo sonar demasiado urgido o desesperado.

—Pienso… Pienso que es imposible —la arruga en mi frente se hizo más prominente al no comprender por segunda vez consecutiva a lo que se refería.

—¿Qué es imposible?

—Que no sientas nada por ella —una vez más su línea de visión coincidió con la mía, su semblante decayó y el mío lo siguió al instante al no poder mantenerme estoico por más tiempo. No delante de ese sufrimiento que la carcomía y la debilitaba justo frente a mis narices.

—Te estoy diciendo la verdad —insistí hablándole muy despacio, aferrándome a la poca calma que me restaba. Mis hombros bajaron derrotados al verla negar con la cabeza con genuina determinación; por impulso estiré una mano para tomar la suya, acción que ella rechazó sin titubear—. No la quiero, no siento nada por ella. Debes creerme…

 _Maldición, debes creerme._

—¡Levi, fueron dos años juntos! —bramó incrédula—. ¿Cómo puedes decir que no llegaste a sentir nada por ella durante todo ese tiempo? ¡Eso es absurdo!

—¡No, no lo es! —mis mechones azabaches se deslizaron entre mis dedos, clara señal de desesperación—. Si me conocieras lo suficiente, supieras perfectamente que eso es bastante posible para mí.

Sus cejas se alzaron con sorpresa, sus labios se separaron y volvieron unirse al no ser capaz de articular palabra alguna. Sus párpados estaban más abiertos de lo normal y sus manos se volvieron puños sobre su regazo; me alarmé un poco al ver a su pecho subir y bajar cada vez con más rapidez e irregularidad.

¿Por qué se puso así? ¿Es que acaso dije algo malo? Mis pensamientos corrían acelerados; un enorme torrente de ellos atravesando mi cabeza haciéndola retumbar y dar más vueltas de las que ya daba, aturdiéndome a niveles indescriptibles. El estrés iba en aumento y nada parecía mejorar… Al contrario, todo era un maldito caos.

—Precisamente por eso estamos en esta situación, Ackerman —su voz sonó tan tajante que la desconocí. La presión en mi pecho y el peso sobre mis hombros empeoraron sin medida al distinguir en sus ojos ese sentimiento que jamás quise apreciar en ella, mucho menos si está dirigido a mí: decepción—. ¡Por no conocerte, por eso!

—Me irás conociendo sobre la marcha. Eso no es algo que se hace de un día para otro…

—¿Y cómo? Si tú apenas dejas que lo haga —me reprochó con rabia apuntándome con su dedo índice—. Siempre que trato de acercarme para revelar esas pequeñas cosas que me intrigan de ti y que, aunque no lo sepas, es de importancia que lo sepa, tú simplemente respondes con gruñidos o monosílabos o te da por besarme, toquetearme o lo sea con tal de desviar mi atención para evitar abordar temas de conversación que una pareja normal tendría.

Esta ocasión quién se mostró bastante sorprendido fui yo. Sí, eso me había caído encima como un balde de agua helada. No podía estar más confundido, ¿cómo es que de la falsa acusación de infidelidad habíamos llegado a este tema? Por otro lado, ¿cómo es que no me había detenido a pensar en ello antes? ¿Cómo es que no me había dado cuenta que eso le estaba afectando tanto? Desde que todo esto comenzó, en algún momento estuve en el fondo consciente de que esto podría suceder, pues es un aspecto crucial de mi personalidad que suele incomodar a todos los que me rodean. A algunos más que otros, claro está. Pero analizándolo detenidamente, Mikasa había sido hasta ese entonces bastante paciente y comprensiva al respecto; sin embargo, acusarla de no conocerme fue el detonante, fue lo que la orilló a sacar a relucir ese tema en particular.

 _Estúpido._

 _Bastardo egoísta. La tienes siempre al lado y ni siquiera te percatas de algo como eso._

No obstante, yo realmente estaba tratando de dar lo mejor de mí para que todo resultase más llevadero, para que ella no tuviese que afrontar un infierno en este matrimonio. Pero eran tantas cosas que debía corregir y mejorar, que no me era humanamente posible atenderlas todas a la vez. Era como llevar a cabo un proceso de destrucción y luego de restauración en mí mismo. Uno muy arduo, por cierto.

—No sabes cuánto me hubiese gustado haber podido negar todo lo que esa mujer dijo cuando vino a buscarte —habló de nuevo, el abatimiento estaba palpable en sus palabras—. No sabes cuánto me hubiese gustado decir con total certeza que mi esposo no es capaz de engañarme con otra, me hubiese encantado sentirme segura de ti, de lo que tenemos, lo suficiente para defenderte de lo que tú afirmas que son mentiras.

—Mikasa…

—Esto está mal, Levi —las palabras quedaron atascadas en mi garganta al oírla. Volví a contraer el entrecejo mientras la miraba estando nuevamente confundido, ella bufó y rodó los ojos al caer en cuenta de que me había dejado descolocado reiteradamente, sobre algo que para ella era bastante obvio y evidente.

—¿Qué es lo que…?

—Todo —contestó adivinando la interrogante que estaba por plantar. Me observó y luego paseó su vista por el entorno haciendo ademanes con sus manos—. Todo esto está mal.

—¿De qué mierda estás hablando, Mikasa? —gruñí exasperado sin poder evitar sentirme como un estúpido, como un niño al que tienen que explicarle con señas, dibujitos y colores para que pueda comprender y posteriormente procesar la información brindada.

—¿Te estás haciendo el idiota o qué? —cuestionó también perdiendo la paciencia. Pasó ambas manos por su cara y respiró hondo para reunir un poco de tolerancia, que ya comenzaba a escasear en ambos.

—Tch, no.

—Estuvo mal que nos hayamos apresurado tanto. Estuvo mal el haber aceptado venir a vivir contigo tan deliberadamente, estuvo mal el haberme entregado a ti tan rápido. Y sobre todo está mal que, aun estando casados, seamos unos completos extraños. ¿Acaso no lo ves? —quise responder, quise decir que estaba equivocada, que nada de eso estuvo mal, que nada _está mal,_ que todo eso sólo es obra de su mente enojada y resentida. Sin embargo, no dije nada. No lo hice porque muy profundamente, aunque odiase admitirlo, sabía que ella tenía razón. Por más que yo me negase a aceptarlo, llegué a pensar que todo podía acabar como un completo desastre, pero no me importó. Yo escogí arriesgarme y asumir esto a como diese lugar, sin ser del todo consciente de lo atropellado que era… Sin ser del todo consciente de que no lo estaba haciendo de la manera adecuada. Otro bufido y una pequeña blasfemia musitada me sacó de mi letargo.

—¿Te arrepientes? —pregunté con severidad—. ¿Te arrepientes de todo lo que has hecho conmigo hasta ahora?

—No —su respuesta fue inmediata—. Yo no me arrepiento de nada. Pero considero que no podemos seguir así.

—Entonces, ¿qué se supone que debamos hacer, huh? —no pude medir el enojo que se coló tanto en mi tono de voz como en la postura que adopté de pronto. Estaba hecho un caos, un revoltijo, un desastre de emociones que giraban en mi interior como un huracán. Por más experto que fuese controlándolas, no me era posible lidiar con todas a la vez—. Dime, ya que tú pareces tener mucho más conocimiento en esto de lo que yo soy tan ignorante.

Jamás pensé que llegaría a decir que mi carencia de experiencia en el tema de las relaciones podría joderme tanto la existencia. Juro que no podía sentirme más frustrado y mentalmente agotado, y peor era mi malestar al presentir que mi angustia y zozobra estaban realmente lejos de desaparecer. A pesar de ser un verdadero novato en el tema a tratar, de algo estaba muy seguro: no sería nada fácil poder adaptarnos y moldearnos a lo que actualmente éramos: un matrimonio. Sí, encajábamos bien en algunos aspectos. Y sí, nos gustábamos. Pero eso no bastaba… Esas no eran ni siquiera las bases de lo que se supone debíamos construir, no eran más que pequeños detalles. Pequeños e insignificantes comparados a lo que realmente importa.

Confianza.

Comunicación.

Comprensión.

Objetivos en común.

Amor.

 _¿Amor? Tch, no tenemos ninguno de ellos, menos vamos a tener ese último._

 _Sí, vaya que estamos de la mierda._

—Propongo —la escuché decir con tanta decisión que de inmediato puse en duda cuánto tiempo estuvo pensando en ellos, cuánto tiempo pasó estudiando la situación para idearle alguna solución. Me crucé de brazos y escuché atentamente lo que tenía que decir—. Propongo que nos comportemos como una pareja normal lo haría. Que comencemos desde cero, dedicándonos a conocernos y a aprender el uno del otro. Que tratemos de mejorar eso que no nos permite hacerlo, lamento recalcarte que te verás en la obligación de dejar un poco de lado tu orgullo y tu obstinación de nunca querer abrirte siquiera un poco conmigo —sopesé por un instante sus exigencias, asentí lentamente al considerarlas lógicas y necesarias—. Está de más mencionar que no debemos dormir juntos. Me iré a mi casa y viviremos separados, nos centraremos en no hacer del sexo el eje de nuestra relación como lo ha sido hasta ahora…

—No, eso sí que no —protesté finalmente. Había sido bastante receptivo con todo lo que había planteado, excepto con eso último. Me rehusaba firmemente a dejarla ir, a acceder a que se alejase de mí.

 _No._

—¿Qué? —balbuceó aturdida.

—No voy a permitir que te vayas. No quiero y no lo harás.

Una de sus manos empuñadas colisionó con fuerza contra el cristal, para luego levantarse y caminar de un lado a otro sin rumbo fijo en la pequeña sala de estar, jaloneando levemente su cabello con frustración sin reparar en mí. Yo, por mi parte, me quedé como un mismísimo idiota paralizado en mi silla al no asimilar el tan repentino cambio de actitud, tan inesperada como el estallido de un volcán inactivo. Me levanté también al salir de mi asombro, apenas lo hice ella se giró hacia mí dedicándome una mirada asesina.

—Eso no se trata sólo de ti, ¡esto no se trata de lo que a ti te de la gana hacer o no! —bramó lanzando por la borda la diminuta paciencia que le quedaba—. ¡No estoy aquí para obedecerte y hacer lo que te plazca! No eres el único que tiene derecho de escoger qué mierda haremos, ¿me entiendes? Una relación se basa en las decisiones que ambas partes toman por mutuo acuerdo, ninguno de los dos tiene más potestad que el otro. Es así y es mejor que te vayas acostumbrando a ello si quieres que esto funcione, Levi.

Mentiría si digo que su sermón no tuvo efecto en mí, por supuesto que lo tuvo: fue como una imprevista patada en el estómago. Nunca nadie se habría atrevido a enfrentarme de esa manera, nunca nadie había tenido las pelotas de soltarme esa retahíla de cosas para ponerme en mi lugar. Me dejó pasmado, luego me hizo sentir furioso y por último, derrotado al percatarme de que tenía razón… Otra vez. Aproveché ese breve instante para maldecir a mi obstinación y a mi despotismo, siendo esas los principales motivos que me llevan a actuar así. Como un imbécil obsesionado por el control y la autoridad.

Cuando la ola de emociones hubo pasado, hallándome un poco más en mi sano juicio y sin la posibilidad de dejarme manipular por lo que sentía, fui hacia ella. La mocosa me miró recelosa y retrocedió rehuyendo de mi cercanía, yo cedí al no querer recibir un rechazo más de su parte.

—No puedes irte —murmuré con pesar con los ojos fijos en los suyos, buscando casi desesperadamente que a través de ellos fuese capaz de ver cuán grande era mi anhelo de tenerla a mi lado. Aunque jamás lo admitiera en voz alta, me aterraba el hecho de que realmente me abandonase, necesitaba que cambiase de parecer sea como fuese.

—¿Por qué no? —siseó conteniendo las ganas de gritarme y golpearme, esas que claramente podía percibir en el aura que la rodeaba, en sus orbes grisáceos y en la postura rígida y altiva que mantenía.

—Porque quiero tenerte junto a mí.

Mi voz resonó en el lugar con suavidad e incluso con un deje de ternura, fue tan ajeno a lo que normalmente suelo ser que Mikasa jadeó ligeramente al escucharme. Sus hombros decayeron y en su expresión desfilaron varias emociones a la vez: asombro, preocupación, frustración, enojo y por último tristeza. Sus ojos se cristalizaron un segundo antes de que ella se diera vuelta para darme la espalda e interponer entre ambos unos pocos pasos de distancia, todo con el fin de que no la viese debilitarse y para que no pudiese consolarla en tal caso. Se quedó inmóvil y en silencio, quizá debatiéndose qué carajos debía hacer. La convicción que aparentó tener flaqueó al toparse con mi inesperada confesión; yo mientras tanto eso ocurría les oraba a todos los dioses para que cambiase de opinión, para que desistiera en esa disparatada idea suya.

—No está bien alejarnos. Esa no es la mejor solución —insistí. Sabía que no era correcto forzarla, pero al menos esperaba convencerla de no marcharse. Buscaba hacerla ver que existía otra salida a otro este embrollo, aunque yo no supiera cuál era. Eso podía descubrirlo después.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es? ¿Cuál es para ti la mejor solución? —inquirió con la voz rota sin voltear a mirarme. Chasqueé la lengua y fui hasta ella, postrándome de frente con escasos centímetros de por medio. Sus ojos y su nariz estaban un poco enrojecidos, aunque había hecho un buen trabajo al retener las lágrimas que aún amenazaban con rodar por sus mejillas. Me observó haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano de no derrumbarse una vez más, su testarudez la ayudó a mantenerse en pie aun cuando ya no podía sostenerse por más tiempo. Alcé una de mis manos para acariciar su mejilla, gesto que ella impidió tomando mi muñeca con sutileza justo antes de entrar en contacto con su suave y pálida piel—. Deja de hacer este tipo de cosas y aprende a hablar, maldición. Te pedí una solución y es eso lo que debes darme, o al menos proponme una alternativa viable y conveniente en la que ambos logremos estar de acuerdo.

—Dormir conmigo es lo que tanto te molesta, ¿no?

—No es que me moleste, es que _no_ está bien.

—Ocupa la otra habitación, dormirás allí—planteé sin pensarlo dos veces, sintiéndome indispuesto de darle rienda suelta a otra discusión. Ya estaba jodidamente agotado y cansado de todo, lo único que quería era estar en paz con mi mocosa. Llenarla de besos y caricias, expresarle así lo que seguía siendo incapaz de profesarle con palabrerías—. ¿Alguna otra petición?

—Sí, quiero que durante ese tiempo _respetes_ mi espacio —agregó enfatizando la antepenúltima palabra.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Que no quiero que me beses, ni que me toques ni mucho menos —explicó altiva, altanera.

—Tch, eso es ridículo —enojado, me acerqué a ella hasta que sus piernas se toparon con el sofá. Me encaró con firmeza sin dejarse caer en la superficie de cuero negro, se quedó de pie aun cuando me situé tan cerca que nuestros cuerpos se rozaban. Acomodó sus manos en mi pecho ejerciendo un poco de fuerza con el fin de alejarme, pero no consiguió apartarme ni un ápice. Mis ojos se fundieron con los suyos una vez que se quedó quieta, cediendo ante el hecho de que no iba a moverme—. ¿Qué caso tiene, huh? ¿Qué caso tiene que me prives de todo eso cuando ya te he hecho mía tantas veces?

—No puedo soportar que lo hagas pensando que realmente te revolcaste con otra mujer.

—¡Te he dicho que no he estado con otra mujer, maldición! —vociferé sintiendo mi sangre arder. Me alejé al no poder tolerar su proximidad, por dentro quemaba de furia como producto de la impotencia que me abrumaba mientras por fuera mis instintos codiciaban apoderarse de ella y de cada parte de su ser. Pasé unas manos por mi cabello jaloneándolo levemente en el proceso, todo mi cuerpo estaba tan tenso que dolía y mi cabeza casi colapsada por el montón de pensamientos que en ella se arremolinaban. Apreté los párpados y respiré profundo, en un intento desesperado por recuperar un poco de esa tranquilidad que hacía rato había agotado.

—Esas son mis condiciones —su voz rasposa y algo ronca me incitó a volver a clavar mi frívola e iracunda mirada en ella—. ¿Aceptas o no?

—Supongo que no me queda de otra, ¿no? —gruñí notablemente irritado.

—Bien —sin más, se encaminó a la escalera, deteniéndose al subir el primer peldaño para lanzarme un último vistazo de soslayo—. Buenas noches, Levi.

Lo siguiente que escuché fue la puerta de su habitación cerrarse.

Y un segundo después, estuve rodeado de silencio y soledad.


	22. Chapter 22

_Las frases en cursiva son pensamientos._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Ansioso.

Frustrado y hosco, así me ponía el tenerla tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez.

Habían transcurrido ya unos cuantos días desde que _aquello_ pasó, y yo sentía que el tiempo se había quedado congelado en ese momento. En su mirada triste, en sus duras palabras, en el silencio que reinó una vez que me dejó solo esa madrugada.

Sí, seguíamos viviendo bajo el mismo techo. Y sí, seguíamos viéndonos día a día en el trabajo.

Pero nada era lo mismo. Nada era igual.

No exagero al decir que todo era más llevadero cuando éramos simples extraños, cuando, al comenzar todo esto, no hacíamos más que dedicarnos miradas curiosas al estudiarnos mutuamente, o esas indecisas cuando no sabíamos qué hacer para acercarnos el uno al otro. Preferiría mil veces eso que tener que lidiar con este comportamiento actual, con esa maldita indiferencia suya que no hacía más que empujarme al borde de la locura.

Ignorarme se había convertido en su pasatiempo favorito. Y vaya que lo hacía de maravilla.

Sin embargo, trataba de no amedrentarme demasiado por eso, y en cambio me dedicaba a dejar de lado mi orgullo y obstinación con el único objetivo de, día tras día, intentar traspasar esa barrera invisible que la mantenía alejada de mí. Así como también buscaba, con una irónica mezcla de perseverancia y desespero, la forma de atravesar ese abismo profundo y oscuro que tanto detestaba por no poder hallarle alguna solución factible.

Empero, nada funcionaba.

Ni las preguntas estúpidas que le hacía con tal de captar su atención por al menos un instante (aunque recibía un tajante "sí" o "no" como respuesta, yo igual no desistía con la tonta esperanza de obtener algo más que eso), ni mi esfuerzo por prepararle un desayuno más o menos decente durante un par de mañanas (lo que requería bastante empeño de mi parte, tomando en cuenta mis patéticas habilidades en el arte culinario); ni esas fugaces caricias que le propiciaba, esas que eran repudiadas con poco disimuladas muecas de desagrado antes de imponer cierta distancia entre su cuerpo y el mío.

Y así, en medio de silencios, miradas fulminantes y evasiones giraba nuestra rutina. Y todos, absolutamente todos venían de su parte como balas que me perforaban sin parar. Y, que además, me hacían sentir más miserable tras cada intento fallido.

Era una verdadera tortura; ella bien se estaba encargando de hacer de mi vida un infierno. Digo que un infierno, porque en eso se había convertido al hallarme privado de sus besos, de su piel, de su calor, justo cuando más la anhelaba junto a mí para resguardarme entre sus brazos de ese jodido frío que por las noches me tullía sin piedad.

Durante una semana, había cumplido limpiamente con las condiciones que Mikasa estableció. No intenté propasarme ni invadir su espacio personal (salvo de esos pequeños, pequeñísimos roces que muy eventualmente creaba intencionalmente entre nuestras manos); me mostré atento a cualquier cambio de humor o de ánimo, y sobre todo, fui bastante paciente ante sus desplantes y a esa expresión de aburrimiento que figuraba en su rostro cuando ya mis preguntas se volvían algo redundantes y obvias.

No obstante, a pesar de estar cubriendo cada una de sus "reglas" tan rigurosamente, yo sentía que estábamos estancados en el mismo lugar. No, la verdad es que estábamos mucho peor de lo que llegamos a estar en un principio. Porque, si bien yo ponía de mi parte, la mocosa no se dignaba a hacerlo de ninguna manera. No sabía si era por orgullo, testarudez o quizás algo de malcriadez; pero lo que sí es bastante evidente, es que ella era incapaz de dejar de lado lo que sea que dominaba su mal comportamiento para darnos una oportunidad. Siquiera una, por más mínima y simple que fuese. No teníamos alguna conversación estable, ¡ni siquiera una para mandarme al mismísimo demonio! No se preocupaba por amainar esa insoportable tensión que gobernaba en cualquier sitio en el que estuviésemos los dos juntos, ni tampoco procuraba "actuar como una pareja normal lo haría", como lo llegó a mencionar en algún momento de esa discusión que tuvimos.

¿Entonces?

¿Qué se supone que era lo que estábamos haciendo? ¿Una especie de competencia para ver quién aguantaba más? ¿Acaso me estaba poniendo a prueba para ver si podía soportar su necia actitud? ¿Se trataba de una venganza, tal vez?

Tch, no tenía ni la menor idea.

Por milésima vez, sopesé las observaciones que expuso esa madrugada. "Estuvo mal que nos hayamos apresurado tanto" _,_ su voz resonó en mi cabeza con tanta exactitud que por un efímero instante creí haber estado de vuelta a ese momento. Yo realmente no compartía en lo absoluto su punto de vista. Todo lo que hicimos fue porque así lo quisimos, y no porque estuvimos bajo el yugo de alguien más, ni mucho menos por considerarlo una estúpida orden u obligación. Los besos, las caricias, las noches que nos aferramos a nuestros cuerpos como si eso lo fuese _todo_ en el mundo, todas las veces que la hice mía… Todo se sintió indescriptiblemente bien. Y sagrado. ¿No era eso lo que _verdaderamente_ importaba? ¿Que fuésemos felices y que nos sintiéramos a gusto el uno con el otro? Si es así, ¿qué relevancia tenía el tiempo en este caso? ¿Por qué ella no consideraba suficiente el que había transcurrido ya? Si era un día, un año, un mes, toda una vida quizás… A la mierda con eso, lo único significativo para mí es que nos llevemos bien, nos aceptemos, que estemos dispuestos a dar lo que sea para que esto funcione, y que exista entre ambos esa mística y especial energía que hace desaparecer todo alrededor cuando estamos juntos.

En ese punto, solía echarle la culpa de mi ignorancia a mi falta de experiencia en el tema de las relaciones. Si tan sólo hubiese vivido algo parecido antes, si tan sólo tuviese una leve noción del qué hacer para afrontar dicho problema… Si tan sólo así fuese, me atrevo a decir que el desastre resultante del estúpido teatro que Petra inventó, ya habría sido erradicado a esas alturas. O al menos, mejorado en demasía.

Sin embargo, dicha idea se esfumaba al apreciar con cuidadoso escrutinio la jodida conducta de la mocosa, que podía ser fácilmente tildada como grosera y colmada de descortesía. Todo se volvía aún más confuso cuando este pensamiento llegaba a mi mente, pues me arrastraba a la conclusión de que _ambos_ teníamos cierta culpa en este asunto. Ella por no actuar apropiadamente, y yo por no poseer la pericia necesaria para hallar el camino correcto a seguir, con el fin de salir de este maldito laberinto.

Sí, así me sentía: atrapado en un ambiguo lugar en el que no hacía más que dar vueltas en círculos, o simplemente recorriendo uno que otro sendero que al final no me conducía a ninguna parte. Cabe mencionar que, para agregarle aún más dificultad al escenario que atravesábamos, se trataba de un laberinto que ardía en llamas. Lo era, porque tras cada día, cada hora, cada minuto, cada segundo que pasábamos allí encerrados se volvía más y más sofocante, asfixiante, exasperante.

Al menos para mí, así era… No sé para ella.

 _Para ella…_

¿Cómo rayos percibía Mikasa esta situación? ¿Qué era lo que pasaba por su cabeza? ¿También se hostigaba reflexionando sobre el tema en cuestión?

Lo supiera, de no ser por su renuencia a conversar conmigo, a proponer _juntos_ posibles soluciones, a llegar a un acuerdo con el que consigamos romper de una vez por todas esa muralla que nos separaba, a amoldar nuestras diferencias de manera que podamos hacerlas encajar satisfactoriamente.

Mientras ella se empeñaba a pasar por alto mi existencia con admirable destreza, yo por mi parte moría por esclarecer un poco el panorama, por encontrarles respuestas a esas interrogantes que no paraban de rondar en mi cabeza hasta causarme una migraña. Empero, para mi infortunio, la azabache se había aislado en sí misma al punto no dejarme entrever ni una mísera señal que me ayudase a siquiera imaginar lo que ella escondía tras esa frívola y seria fachada que había construido con extrema eficacia.

No me ayudaba a comprenderla, ni tampoco me permitía ver más allá por mi propia cuenta… Nada.

 _¿Qué mierda es lo que quieres que haga?_

Solté por lo bajo un par de improperios al sentirme de pronto aturdido por la punzada de dolor que atacó sin miramientos mis sienes. Llevé mis dedos pulgar e índice al área afectada para masajearlo con suavidad mientras expulsaba pesadamente una bocanada de aire.

 _Carajos._

Una vez más me había distraído, indagando y rumiando ese gigantesco lío.

Dejé caer las hojas que durante un buen rato sostuve en mis manos sobre la impoluta superficie de caoba de mi escritorio. Dirigí la vista hacia el reloj que yacía anclado a una de las paredes blanquecinas, marcaba cuarenta y cinco minutos pasadas las cinco de la tarde. Fruncí el ceño, desperdicié mucho tiempo sopesando y revolcándome mentalmente en mi desgracia en vez de estar haciendo mi trabajo. Bufé y negué levemente con la cabeza, ¿acaso no me era suficiente con las noches que pasaba en vela por la misma razón?

 _Mocosa de mierda._

 _Si tan sólo cooperases…_

El estrépito producido por la puerta al ser abierta de golpe atrajo toda mi atención. Le lancé una severa mirada; y ella, en cambio, me devolvió una carente de cualquier emoción. Nos observamos quedamente por unos cuantos segundos; esa fue la primera vez en seis días consecutivos que se mostró indispuesta a ignorarme, a pasar de mí. Paseó la vista por el inusual desorden que ocupaba la superficie de madera frente a mí, y luego posó esos grandes orbes suyos en mis facciones, con los cuales me estudiaba y escudriñaba con un minúsculo atisbo de curiosidad.

Siendo víctima del inmenso temor de ella lograse vislumbrar a través de mí el infinito malestar con el que lidiaba, bajé la mirada hacia los papeles que apenas unos minutos antes había soltado; los tomé y fingí revisarlos con aparente minuciosidad. El sonido de sus pasos hizo eco en el lugar, haciendo añicos el silencio que nos rodeaba y saturando el ambiente con esa extraña energía cargada de incomodidad. Se detuvo dejando un trecho considerable entre ambos, y después de aclararse la garganta, habló:

—¿Te ayudo en algo?

—No.

Mi voz sonó más tajante de lo que realmente quise expresar. Aguardé con mucha quietud a que ella finalmente se retirase luego de dedicarme una mirada filosa, pero para mi grandísima sorpresa, eso no sucedió. Al contrario, se quedó erguida en el mismo sitio para quién sabe qué.

Aunque por fuera permanecía impávido, por dentro se desataba un caos… Uno de esos que últimamente eran bastante comunes. El simple hecho de tenerla cerca y sentirla endemoniadamente inalcanzable, hacía trizas la poca estabilidad que me quedaba; conseguía ponerme muy inquieto y ansioso para mi gusto. Claro, todas esas emociones quedaban perfectamente internalizadas. No quería bajo ninguna circunstancia demostrarle el gran efecto que surtía en mí; no quería hacerle saber de ninguna manera lo mucho que me afectaba el que estuviésemos así. Tan distantes, tan necios, y a la vez tan próximos y tan sensatos.

Un suspiro involuntario escapó de mi boca, instante en el que fui de pronto consciente de que ella aún no se había movido ni un ápice. Levanté a regañadientes la vista hacia ella, topándome con una genuina pero leve vacilación, que se coló por su, ahora renovada, expresión endurecida. La contemplé inquisitivo, esa actitud indecisa había estado completamente ausente en el transcurso de esa tediosa semana. Usé la mísera paciencia que me quedaba para mantener la calma y permanecer sosegado a pesar del torbellino que comenzaba a hacer estragos dentro de mí.

 _¿Qué cojones estás haciendo ahora, Mikasa?_

—¿Seguro? —volvió a hablar segundos más tarde—. Podría ayudarte con…

—Ya te dije que no —insistí con parsimonia—. Puedes irte si quieres.

—¿Estás _echándome_ de tu oficina, Levi? —cuestionó enfatizando la segunda palabra pronunciada. Bufé poniendo los ojos en blanco; gesto que provocó que todos sus músculos se tensaran, y que además reverberase en su mirada la llama de una rabia enardecida.

—Te dije que _si quieres_ —expliqué pausadamente—. Puedes irte…

—Cuando decido acercarme a ti con la intención de ayudarte, te da por decirme que me largue de aquí —me reprochó colérica. Yo ni me inmuté, haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo por no estallar como ella ya lo había hecho—. ¡Eres un completo cretino, un orgulloso, un obstinado!

—¿Eso soy por no querer cargarte de trabajo? ¿Por buscar librarte de esta tarea para que puedas ir a casa incluso antes que yo? —inquirí incrédulo ante su arrebato. El enojo repentinamente ardió en mí, destrozando así todos los estándares de tranquilidad que me acababa de autoimponer. Por una milésima de segundo, la mocosa se mostró sorprendida al ver que finalmente había perdido los estribos. Con un solo vistazo, notó la magnitud de esa furia que amenazaba por explotar y arrasar todo a su paso.

—Pues…

—No pienso seguir discutiendo contigo —la interrumpí de inmediato, temiendo de mí mismo. La diminuta cordura que restaba en algún rincón de mi consciencia me detuvo de arremeter contra ella, así como también luchó con todas sus fuerzas para contener el impulso de idiotez que me tentaba a descargar todo mi coraje en ese preciso instante. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron una vez más, lo que bastó para mágicamente disminuir en gran medida el furor que corría con vehemencia por mis venas, y que irónicamente ella misma acababa de causar. Tomé una buena bocanada de aire, queriendo que fuese calma en vez de oxígeno. Dejé caer mis hombros en derrota y posteriormente relajé el resto de mi cuerpo, todo rastro de enojo abandonando lentamente cada parte de mí—. Sólo… Sólo haz lo que te plazca, ¿de acuerdo?

—Bien —murmuró casi inaudiblemente. Giró sobre sus talones para encaminarse a la salida, cerró la puerta tras sí con cuidado antes de desaparecer de mi vista.

Fruncí los labios al hallarme nuevamente solo en aquella estancia, sintiéndome irremediablemente miserable.

—Maldita sea —farfullé al ser plenamente consciente de lo que acababa de acontecer.

Apoyé los codos sobre el escritorio y escondí el rostro entre mis manos, abatido. Mehabía brindadola mejor oportunidad de dar el primer paso, de acercarme luego de mantenerme tantos días alejado.

E increíblemente, en cuestión de segundos, lo había jodido todo.

Traté desesperadamente de despejar mi mente, de ya no pensar en nada, de tranquilizar esa ansiedad que sin darme cuenta crecía cada vez más, de hacer desaparecer la tensión que se había instalado sobre mis hombros y que pesaba como si realmente fuese un elemento sólido. Pero no podía.

Sólo podía pensar en ella, en ella, en ella.

En ella y en nada más que en ella.

Lo que, en esos momentos, no me hacía sentir mejor.

No sé cuánto tiempo volví a malgastar allí, sentado sin hacer nada como un mismísimo idiota. Sólo sé que en algún indeterminado momento, me levanté, me coloqué mi chaqueta y me encaminé al centro de la ciudad con una nueva tarea en mente.

* * *

Abrí la puerta y me adentré en la casa haciendo el menor ruido posible, no queriendo anunciarle mi llegada a la mocosa. Dejé lo que cargaba en mis manos sobre la mesa y agudicé el oído para tratar de determinar su ubicación exacta, pero el silencio sepulcral en el que estaba sumido me indicó que el lugar estaba vacío. Con la confusión invadiendo cada célula de mi cuerpo, encendí las luces antes de revisar nuevamente la hora que marcaba el reloj en mi muñeca, eran casi las ocho de la noche.

¿Dónde estaba mi esposa?

Lo medité un momento. Era viernes y las calles estaban bastante animadas; la posibilidad de que ella haya querido sacar provecho de esto para reunirse con sus amigas y distraerse un rato fue la justificación más lógica que pude considerar. Chasqueé la lengua al recordar lo enojada que lucía cuando se marchó esa tarde, lo que aumentaba la probabilidad de que se quedase por fuera con tal de perderme de vista por unas cuantas horas más.

Miré de soslayo el pequeño florero de cristal que acababa de adquirir; a un costado de este reposaban un modesto ramo de alegres girasoles. Casi resplandecían con ese brillante color amarillento que cubría cada uno de sus grandes pétalos, cualidad que le hacía honor a su nombre. Y justo al lado, estaba la cajita que contenía esos cupcakes de colores que sabía que le encantaban.

No esperaba que mágicamente me perdonase, no. Sabía que eso no era siquiera una opción. Pero sí anhelaba tirar de sus labios hasta formar una sonrisa de esas que tanto adoro ver en ella, aunque esta vez no me la mostrase a mí. Imaginaba que allí estaría, y con eso era suficiente.

Luchando por dejar de lado el hecho de sentirme como un idiota, como un absurdo romántico empedernido, me dispuse a llenar el envase de agua y posteriormente a acomodar las flores dentro para finalmente colocarlo en el centro de la mesa del comedor. Decidí no cambiar los dulces de lugar, así no le quedaría duda alguna de que también eran para ella.

Subí los escalones arrastrando los pies, lidiando con una sensación de languidez que entorpecía mis movimientos. El desánimo me golpeó con tanta intensidad que de pronto sentí que todo era un sinsentido, que la soledad me observaba socarrona desde cada rincón de aquel lugar, y que el frío calaba en mí hasta corroer mis huesos.

Mi espalda descansó sobre la suavidad del colchón de mi cama, subí mi brazo derecho con pesadez hasta situarlo sobre mis ojos. Dejando salir un ligero suspiro, detesté de sobremanera a esa maldita presión en mi pecho y a ese nudo que no hacía mucho se había formado en la boca de mi estómago, y que se me hacía imposible ignorar.

—Esa mocosa… —gruñí.

 _¿Cómo es que…?_

 _Tch. Soy un estúpido._

El pensamiento llegó como un rayo implacable a mi mente, reprendiéndome por haberle dado tanto poder sobre mí mismo a Mikasa. El permitir que se metiera bajo mi piel, que estuviese permanentemente dentro de mi cabeza, y que con una rapidez increíble se haya vuelto el centro de mi atención puede que haya sido un error.

 _¿Fue lo correcto?_

 _No. Quizás eso fue lo único que no estuvo bien hacer._

* * *

Estaba endemoniadamente de malhumor ese día.

Y sospechaba que se debía a que la mocosa no hizo acto de presencia en toda la maldita noche.

No había dormido nada. Afuera llovía a cántaros y el frío que hacía era espeluznante. Eran casi las tres de la tarde cuando la escuché llegar; justo me encontraba en la cocina cuando atravesó el umbral. Caminé en su dirección con presura, ella se dirigió a la escalera sin dedicarme ni un simple vistazo. Su ropa estaba completamente empapada y escurría agua sin parar; fruncí el ceño disgustado al ver el reguero que dejaba a su paso. No comprendía cómo carajos podía estar tan tranquila aún cuando el grueso suéter que llevaba puesto y sus ajustados jeans se adherían sin escrúpulos a su piel.

—Mikasa —la llamé cuando estuvo a punto de posicionarse en el primer peldaño. Mi voz resonó con firmeza en la sala de estar, lo que la detuvo sin rechistar—. ¿Qué mierda se supone que estás haciendo?

Se giró levemente para lanzarme una mirada atiborrada de confusión. La escaneé de arriba abajo con severidad, sintiendo el enojo burbujear en mi interior. Me quedé en mudez esperando que ella se dignase a siquiera reaccionar, pero se había quedado tan estática y descolocada en su lugar que repentinamente comencé a creer que la baja temperatura estaba afectando su capacidad de razonar. Apreté la quijada haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por contenerme, últimamente mis emociones habían estado tan descontroladas que el más leve indicio de problemas me crispaban o me ponía totalmente a la defensiva.

—¿Qué quieres ahora, Levi? —inquirió de pronto con cierto fastidio impregnando el tono que usó.

Con dos amplias zancadas recorrí el metro de distancia que nos separaba para plantarme frente a sus narices, optando por una posición bastante retadora. Sus cejas se juntaron en su frente al hallarse incómoda por mi cercanía; sin embargo, no retrocedió y me encaró con una postura altanera.

—¿Qué quiero? —siseé entre dientes, mirándola a los ojos con la furia centellando en los míos—. Pasas la noche afuera; y cuando finalmente llegas, lo haces empapada y pretendiendo pasar como perro por su casa. ¿Y aún así tienes el maldito descaro de preguntarme qué mierda quiero?

—Sí, lo tengo —contestó con desdén—. Ahora, si me disculpas, iré a cambiarme de ropa…

Anunció dándose la vuelta una vez más, instante en el que enterré mis dedos en el mojado material de algodón que cubría su brazo. Ella tiró de él por reflejo para librarse, pero yo la jalé hacia mí con tanto ímpetu que trastabilló y dejó de insistir. En cambio, me lanzó una mirada asesina acompañada de una expresión enfurruñada.

—¿Dónde estabas anoche?

Ella bufó y puso los ojos en blanco antes de responder.

—¿De eso se trata? ¿De tus estúpidos celos?

—Te hice una maldita pregunta —apreté aún más el agarre, ella evitó a toda costa mostrarse amedrentada por este hecho—. ¿Dónde… estabas… anoche?

—Con las chicas —escupió ácidamente al darse cuenta que no pensaba ceder—. ¿Podrías soltarme ya?

—¿Por qué no volviste? ¿Tanto te costaba avisarme que no lo harías? —las preguntas abandonaron mi boca antes de que mi cerebro pudiese registrar tal tonta acción.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Un interrogatorio? —cuestionó exasperada—. No tengo por qué darte tantas explicaciones, Ackerman.

La solté con rabia, como si ese simple contacto me quemase; ella de inmediato llevó su otra mano a donde la había asido para sobarse levemente. Observó recelosa cómo pasé una mano por mi cabello con desesperación, frustrado por su jodida capacidad de sacarme de quicio con tanta facilidad.

—Estás actuando como una rebelde niña malcriada —gruñí. Mordió su labio inferior y desvió la mirada, sin tener el mínimo interés de alegar lo contrario. La tomé del mentón y la obligué a mirarme antes de que ella cortase el toque con un fuerte manotazo—. ¿Qué tengo que hacer? ¿Qué pacto con el diablo debo llevar a cabo para que dejes de comportarte así?

—No es gracioso.

—No estoy bromeando —aclaré con suavidad en un murmullo—. Pídeme lo que quieras. Explícame, instrúyeme, guíame… Dime cómo resolver este asunto, y te juro que lo haré. No sé cómo carajos, pero lo haré.

Por primera vez en todos esos días, logré ver a su gélido escudo debilitarse. En sus ojos aprecié a un atisbo de dolor atravesarlos fugazmente, y a toda su determinación flaquear por una milésima de segundo. En ese momento logré ser consciente de que, muy en el fondo, ella se sentía igual que yo. Terriblemente mal.

—Ya te dije cuáles eran mis condiciones —susurró.

—Esa porquería no está funcionando —protesté—. Al contrario, nos ha jodido aún más de lo que creemos.

—Estás exagerando, Levi.

—¿Exagerando, dices? —balbuceé sin poder dar crédito de lo que acababa de oír—. Argh, eres imposible —sentencié hastiado. Un cansancio inmenso se instaló en cada parte de mi cuerpo, dejándome agotado y sin fuerzas para continuar con aquella escenita. Volví a recorrerla de pies a cabeza, refunfuñando al ver su deplorable estado—. Date un buen baño con agua bien caliente y abrígate, no quiero que pesques una neumonía. Y cuando termines limpia el maldito desastre que dejaste —le ordené haciéndole alusión al reguero de agua en el piso. Pasé por su lado teniendo como destino mi habitación, pero me detuve a mitad de la escalera. Me volví hacia ella y le hice una ligera seña hacia los obsequios que le compré el día anterior—. Son para ti. Te esperan desde ayer.

Sin decir nada más, seguí mi camino. Me encerré en mi habitación una vez más, sin saber cómo bregar con el montón de emociones que se aglomeraban en mí. Estaba contrariado. Por un lado regía el enojo (en demasía, a decir verdad), y por otro desfallecía con el deseo de arrullarla fuerte entre mis brazos por el resto de mis días.

* * *

Mi habitación aún estaba en penumbras cuando aquel persistente ruido me arrancó de las garras de la inconsciencia para traerme de vuelta a la realidad. Froté mis ojos y me incorporé somnoliento, luchando con la fatiga que se negaba a desertar. Dejando salir un breve suspiro, me levanté y me dirigí a la recámara contigua a la mía con la preocupación arraigándose en lo más recóndito de mis entrañas.

Situé la mano en el pomo de la puerta, y algo vacilante, lo giré. Un alivio momentáneo me invadió, por suerte esta vez no la trabó (sí, las noches circundantes a aquella en la que este lío inició, favorecido por el inexorable silencio que merodeaba cual gato en la oscuridad, escuchaba ese sonido característico emitido por dicha acción). La abrí muy despacio, lo suficiente para poder verla a través de una pequeña rendija. No tuve duda alguna de ingresar cuando, en ese instante, volvió a toser una y otra vez.

Ella aún dormía hecha un ovillo con la gruesa colcha cubriéndola hasta la barbilla, tal como acostumbraba. La contemplé fijamente por unos cuantos segundos, adorando secretamente esa expresión suya al dormir. Sus rasgos suavizados, luciendo tranquila, serena y… tierna. Sí, eso. Imaginé la mirada fulminante que posiblemente me cortaría en dos si se me ocurriese exteriorizarle tal adjetivo, además de ese rubor en sus mejillas que haría lo que fuese por ocultar. Aunque sería inútil, porque yo lo notaría de todas maneras.

Inclinándome hacia ella, llevé mi mano derecha hasta su frente, aparté unos cuantos mechones antes de posarla con cuidado sobre su piel. Y como lo intuí, ardía en fiebre. Fue entonces que advertí el sudor que perlaba su rostro y esa gran congestión que le dificultaba respirar.

—Eres una imprudente —gruñí por lo bajo, viendo mi peor temor materializarse frente a mí. Ella había enfermado.

Fui a prepararle una limonada caliente lo más rápido que pude, para que con eso se tomase las medicinas necesarias para bajarle la fiebre y contrarrestar el malestar. En menos tiempo del que estipulé, estuve de vuelta en su habitación. Encendí la lámpara que reposaba sobre la mesita de noche, la cual iluminó tenuemente nuestro alrededor; me senté a un lado y me dispuse a sacarla del profundo sueño en el que estaba sumida.

—Mikasa —susurré suavemente cerca de su oído, eludiendo el ser demasiado brusco. Sin embargo, ella ni siquiera se removió en respuesta. La tomé de su hombro y la sacudí levemente, obteniendo un gimoteo de protesta mientras se acomodaba mejor sobre su almohada, deseando permanecer en la calma que su descanso le brindaba. Muy en el fondo no me apetecía tener que interrumpirlo, pero era necesario. Me era inconcebible considerar el hecho de que ella empeorase—. Vamos, despierta. Debes tomar las medicinas.

Abrió los ojos completamente adormilada, y me miró en medio de un notable aturdimiento por no tener ni idea de qué demonios estaba ocurriendo. Se quitó la cobija y arrugó el entrecejo con la confusión plasmada en cada parte de sí, su expresión se contrajo quejosa al librarse de golpe de su desconcierto.

—Levántate —indiqué tomándola de las muñecas para ayudarla a sentarse, ella obedeció sin objetar nada al respecto. Recostó su espalda de la cabecera de la cama para luego pasar una mano por su cara y su cabello, despegando los mechones que por la humedad que desprendía se habían adherido a su frente—. Toma —le ofrecí el par de pastillas y la taza con el líquido humeante, que yo mismo solía consumir cuando estaba en su condición.

Con movimientos rígidos como los de un robot, volvió a obedecerme. Tragó las píldoras y bebía la limonada despacio con la vista fija en algún punto no específico, llevando un ritmo prudente para no quemarse la lengua. Yo por mi parte, no dejé de observarla ni un segundo. Estaba demasiado atento a todo, a absolutamente todo. No había ningún detalle que se me pudiese escapar en ese momento.

—¿Te sientes muy mal? —quise saber, usando un tono sutil. Ella me miró por sobre la taza, y de inmediato volvió a desviarla a cualquier otro lugar con tal de no reparar en mí. Gracias a la luz amarillenta que emitía el bombillo de aquella lámpara, pude distinguir en su rostro un oscuro matiz rojizo cubrir sus pómulos y extenderse hacia sus cachetes. Sus párpados estaban algo caídos y sus ojos apagados, sin ese brillo oscilando en ellos—. Mikasa…

—Me siento bien.

—Mentirosa.

La mención de esa simple palabra hizo que toda su atención recayera en mí, obviamente respaldada con esa expresión llena de molestia que últimamente solía ser como mi pan de cada día. Perdiendo lo poco que me quedaba de paciencia, me levanté y bajo su escrupulosa mirada fui hasta su clóset para sacar el primer abrigo y el primer pantalón que se cruzó en mi camino. Lancé las prendas en la cama y la observé con severidad.

—Cámbiate. Te llevaré al médico.

—No —contestó súbitamente.

—¿Cómo que no? —vociferé cansado de su tediosa actitud—. Hazme el bendito favor de dejar de comportarte como una malcriada, y hacer lo que te digo, con un demonio. No estoy dispuesto a lidiar con tus sandeces en este momento, así que…

—Perdón.

Me callé en seco, olvidando de pronto qué era lo que seguía para completar la oración. Toda mi atención se quedó enfrascada en esas seis letras, que en realidad creí no haber captado correctamente.

—¿Qué?

—Lo siento.

Guardé silencio durante el tiempo que me abarcó asimilar el significado de lo que dijo. Expulsando una buena cantidad de aire por mi boca, tomé lugar nuevamente en el borde de la cama, con el peso de mi mirada persuadiéndola para que me la devolviese. Así fue, transcurridos unos instantes en medio de esa lastimosa tensión.

—¿Por qué lo sientes? —cuestioné mientras me dedicaba a ahondar en sus pozos grisáceos.

—Por enfermarme.

—No fue tu culpa.

—Pero sí lo fue mojarme con la lluvia.

 _Por supuesto que fue su maldita culpa._

Esa vocecita en mi cabeza me hizo desistir de mi irracional intento de justificar sus estúpidas acciones. Sí, no era nada extraño enfermarse a tal magnitud por una lluvia otoñal, las cuales eran conocidas por ser jodidamente frías y despiadadas. Quise reprenderla, regañarla una vez más, pero las palabras murieron en mi garganta y descarté la idea incluso antes de considerarla demasiado. En cambio, sólo perseveré en lo que sabía, debía hacer.

—Vamos al médico.

—Por favor, no —volvió a negarse, pero esta vez era más una súplica que un berrinche.

—¿Por qué…?

—Sabes que no me gusta.

—No se trata de eso, Mikasa.

—Estaré bien.

Miré hacia arriba rumiando casi inaudiblemente, concentrándome en escudriñar en los rincones más furtivos de mi mente para hallar un poco más de tolerancia, porque ya las reservas de paciencia que me quedaban se habían ido directo al infierno. La requería con urgencia, teniendo en cuenta que interactuar con Mikasa se había vuelto un verdadero desafío. En el mal sentido, claro. Y en esta ocasión me veía obligado a hacerlo, dadas las circunstancias.

—Eres tan jodidamente testaruda que llega a ser molesto.

Extrañamente, ella no hizo mención de algún comentario mordaz para defenderse. Meditando sobre las tácticas caseras que conocía para acelerar el descenso de la temperatura corporal hasta llevarlo a la normalidad, recordé un método que suele aplicarse con suma regularidad, incluso en la enfermería del cuartel lo consideran efectivo y provechoso.

Infinita fue mi sorpresa cuando, al levantarme para buscar los implementos necesarios, Mikasa me tomó del antebrazo antes de que pudiese alejarme demasiado. Me volví hacia ella dedicándole una mirada inquisitiva, estando de pronto intrigado y algo confundido por tal imprevista acción.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—¿A dónde vas? —musitó aún sin soltarme con cierta inquietud impresa en su voz.

Estudié sus facciones arrugando el entrecejo, turbado a razón de su comportamiento. Primero se disculpaba y ahora esto. Por un fugaz instante temí que la enfermedad estuviese entorpeciendo su sentido común; sin embargo, una parte de mí anhelaba que simplemente se estuviese librando de esos demonios que nublaban su juicio. Mis ojos saltaron de su rostro (en el cual no quedaba ni rastro de esa constante indiferencia que había sido tan habitual en ella los últimos días) a su tibia mano aferrada a mi fría piel.

Ante esa simple imagen, mi mente retornó a aquel día en el que la besé por primera vez, pues en esa ocasión también me tomó de la misma manera que lo hacía en ese momento. Recordaba perfectamente que luego de ese pequeño roce, despertó en mí una energía que siempre, inconscientemente, me hacía estar atento y terriblemente curioso a todo lo que ella respecta…Desde ese jodido día se me hacía imposible ignorarla, pues todo lo que hacía, decía o descubría de ella me parecía sencillamente maravilloso y encantador.

—¿Levi?

Parpadeé varias veces al salir de mi letargo. Ella, al entrever lo que podía estar pasando por mi cabeza, me soltó de inmediato y apretó los labios desviando la mirada como clara señal vergüenza.

—Sólo iré a buscar algo para bajar tu fiebre —expuse despacio. Lo sopesó un segundo antes de afirmar ligeramente con la cabeza.

Fui a buscar los utensilios y regresé en un santiamén. Sumergí el pañito en el agua helada, lo exprimí hasta dejarlo apenas húmedo para luego colocarlo sobre su frente.

—Sostenlo allí —hizo una mueca de disgusto al sentir la frialdad de la tela sobre su piel hirviendo. Le tendí un termómetro, ella lo tomó algo vacilante—. Colócalo bajo tu brazo. Necesito medir la temperatura para ver si realmente desciende o no.

El silencio que nos rodeó fue implacable, lo único que se percibía vagamente era el sonido del fuerte viento estrellarse contra el cristal de la ventana; inclusive el ruido rutinario de la ciudad estaba ausente esa madrugada. Permanecimos inmóviles, cada uno divagando en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que llegó el momento de ver el resultado en el termómetro. El alma me cayó a los pies al ver el dígito que marcaba, la preocupación subiendo como espuma dentro de mí.

—Cuarenta grados de fiebre —comenté rasposamente otorgándole una dura mirada—. ¿Y aún así tú pretendes quedarte aquí como si nada?

—Mejoraré, en serio.

Negué con la cabeza, exhalando con pesadez. Retiré el trapo de su cara y repetí el proceso, rogándole a la suerte que su malestar disminuyera pronto.

—Te advierto que, si no cede, iremos y no tendrás derecho alguno de refutar. ¿Entendido?

—Sí. Pero eso no será necesario.

—No puedo creer que me esté dejando manipular por ti en algo como esto —gruñí.

—Simplemente estás confiando en mí.

La vi de soslayo, ella mantenía sus orbes fijos en mí. Nuevamente la azabache guardó absoluto silencio, pero en sus ojos… En sus ojos, por primera vez en una semana entera, pude apreciar un deje de ese bonito brillo que tanto me encantaba, al fin dejándose mostrar debido a la ausencia de la barrera que lo conservaba aislado. Y a pesar de que era diminuto y que formaba parte de la mezcolanza de un cúmulo de emociones; no pude evitar quedarme embelesado, completamente incapaz de ocultar la genuina atracción que sentía hacia ese detalle. También era incapaz de omitir ese desconocido sentimiento que el simple hecho de mirarla así, despertaba en mí. La calidez que se expandía en mi pecho era tan agradable… Una sensación que sólo la mocosa puede causar en mí.

Por malacostumbre, mi vista recorrió sus bonitos rasgos faciales, enfrascándose automáticamente en sus carnosos labios. Lucían hinchados y bastante rojizos, aunque levemente partidos y bastante resecos como consecuencia de la fiebre que tenía. Casi sucumbí ante el brutal impulso de tocarlos suavemente con las yemas de mis dedos, de acercarme y acariciarlos con mis propios labios, de rozarlos con mi lengua para humedecerlos considerando la falta que les hacía. Tragué duro y aparté la mirada al ser consciente de la errada dirección que habían tomado mis pensamientos. Mis músculos se habían tensado y mi obstinación hacía su trabajo con esmero al no permitir que dicha idea abandonase mi cabeza.

Cuánto anhelaba apreciar en mi boca el sabor de sus besos, y la calidez de sus labios al apretarlos contra los míos…

—¿Tienes hambre? —hablé sin pensarlo dos veces con tal de distraerme de mí mismo. Fue lo primero que cruzó mi mente, ni siquiera tuve el valor de girarme de nuevo hacia ella. No podía, no podía verla. Porque sentía que no podría controlar el deseo de devorar sus labios en ese preciso instante.

—No, no tengo.

—No cenaste nada hoy.

—Tú tampoco lo hiciste.

Ah, quizá no estaba tan desprendida de mí después de todo. Efectivamente, no lo hice. Me había enfrascado tanto en otros asuntos que ni siquiera hambre me daba, el insomnio y la falta de apetito ya formaban parte de mi rutina.

 _Tch, menuda rutina de mierda._

—Puedo prepararte algo. Aunque te advierto que soy patético en ello.

Ella bufó y de soslayo la vi poner los ojos en blanco, como si lo que hubiese dicho burlase toda lógica. Me quedé callado, nuestras miradas cruzándose en medio de ese corto espacio que nos separaba.

—¿Patético? ¿Acaso el gran capitán Levi Ackerman puede ser patético en algo?

—Ajá.

 _También soy patético tratando de comprenderte. Y de arreglar las cosas contigo. Lo soy por no poder abrirme a ti como te gustaría que lo hiciera, no sabes cuán malogrado me siento por ni siquiera poseer tu confianza. Lo soy por no ser el hombre que tú mereces. Es evidente que lo he sido en mi tarea de hacerte feliz, y sobre todo por no hallarle una solución a todo esto. ¿Ya ves? Lo soy más de lo que consideras posible. Y ya mejor dejo de hacer mención de mis fracasos, porque eso han sido. Pura basura._

—Si eres tan malo cocinando como dices, ¿cómo siquiera comías cuando vivías solo? ¿Es que acaso tienes la habilidad de sobrevivir sin ingerir nada, o qué? —preguntó con genuina curiosidad.

—Comía afuera cuando no estaba de ánimos de probar mi asquerosa ineficacia —recibí una mirada recelosa. Yo me encogí de hombros, restándole importancia—. Pero si me dices que tienes hambre, te aseguro hacer mi mejor intento. Trataré de que no se queme, ni que sea desabrida o que esté pasada de sal.

—No te preocupes.

Luego, un largo intervalo pleno de silencio nos rodeó. No quería decir nada por miedo a arruinar esa tranquila atmósfera que se había creado entre ambos. Además, esa había sido la conversación más amena que habíamos conseguido mantener desde _ese_ entonces, y no podía evitar sentirme un poco temeroso de dar un paso en falso. Realmente quería estar en paz con ella, y este había sido un buen inicio por más egoísta que sonase. Eso no significa que me alegraba que ella haya enfermado, pero sí el hecho de que no hayamos discutido hasta ahora.

No sé cuánto tiempo transcurrió, sólo sé que humedecí el paño de su frente un par de veces más antes de volver a medir su temperatura. Un suspiro de alivio escapó de mis labios al ver que ya había vuelto a la normalidad.

—Bien. Ahora sólo queda la gripe. Por cierto, esos mocos que tienes le hacen honor a tu apodo.

—Déjame decirte que eres muy malo haciendo bromas de cualquier tipo, Levi.

—Tch, descubriste otra cosa en la que soy pésimo, _mocosa_.

Mis ojos convergieron con los suyos, y puedo jurar que vi en ellos una chispa de diversión. Paulatinamente, su semblante se suavizó y pareció sentirse incluso mejor. Podía deberse al cambio en el ambiente, que esa insoportable tensión haya desaparecido nos relajó a ambos. Lo hizo en el momento oportuno, siendo esto justo lo que necesitábamos.

—Aprovecho de agradecerte por los girasoles y los dulces. Las flores son preciosas y los dulces estaban muy buenos—musitó bajando la mirada hacia sus manos, que jugueteaban inquietas sobre su regazo.

—Pensé que no te los comerías.

—Me los comí todos —agregó tímidamente. Quizás le costaba admitir que sí se había comido los ponqués que la bestia de su esposo le regaló.

—Ah, ya veo por qué no te dio hambre al fin y al cabo.

—Sí. Pero lamentablemente el que seas detallista de vez en cuando no te quita lo bruto —alcé una ceja, sin poder comprender el por qué de su acusación. Siguió hablando al notar mi confusión—. Me sujetaste muy fuerte, y por ende me dejaste los dedos marcados en el brazo.

Fruncí el ceño mientras sentía a mi estómago contraerse de sólo imaginarlo. Me resultaba repulsivo el sólo pensar que la lastimé; que actué como un completo loco, hasta el punto de dejarle magulladuras en la piel.

—Lo siento —mascullé con la culpabilidad desgarrándome por dentro—. Yo… Lo siento. No fue para nada intencional —traté de transmitirle lo que sentía a través de una expresiva mirada, pues las palabras se quedaban atoradas en mi garganta con tan sólo pretender exponer mis sentimientos y emociones. Era inútil, no podía hacerlo. Pero esperaba que ella comprendiera con ese gesto lo que acontecía dentro de mi cabeza.

—Lo sé —murmuró muy por lo bajo. Acercó lentamente su mano a la mía, la cual reposaba sobre la cama desde hacía rato. Rozó ligeramente nuestros dedos, era increíble como un toque tan efímero y superficial conseguía reconfortarme tanto. Eso, más su mirada suavizada y libre de zozobra y de enojo, me caló hasta los huesos.

 _Ah, cuánto extraño la calidez de su cuerpo…_

—Nunca fue ni será mi intención hacerte daño… —susurré tomando su mano y apretándola un poco— ni lastimarte de ninguna manera posible.

Me miró por un segundo entre los mechones de su flequillo, y luego volvió a bajar hacia donde descansaba nuestra pequeña unión. Entendió la referencia, estaba seguro. No me hizo falta que lo dijera en voz alta para saberlo.

—Quiero creer en ti —en su rostro figuró una mueca de desagrado, como si un sabor amargo hubiese anegado su boca—. Quiero creer que no lo hiciste, ni tampoco que lo harás en un futuro.

Y por supuesto que ella también se refería a la razón de nuestro descontento.

—La vida

Quise decirle que no tenía nada que temer. Quise jurarle que no le había sido infiel y que no lo sería nunca, porque con ella simplemente lo tengo todo. Todo lo que podría gustarme en una mujer, todo lo que quiero, todo lo que siempre necesité. Quise decirle que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, porque un sentimiento que desconocía me mantenía atado a ella, a sus besos, a sus caricias, a su voz, a su calor… con una fuerza inmedible. Quise decirle muchas cosas, pero no lo hice. Tanta palabrería estaba de más, lo único que debía hacer era demostrárselo. Pero eso requería tiempo y empeño, además de una serie de métodos que fuesen lo suficientemente efectivos como para hacérselo llegar. Ya encontraría la forma adecuada.

Sin darle importancia a los límites establecidos, entrelacé nuestros dedos y llevé su mano hasta mis labios para plantarle suaves besos sobre sus nudillos. Ella se dejó hacer, para mi fortuna no tuvo la mínima intención de rechazarme ni mucho menos.

—Duerme conmigo —musitó. Fijé mis ojos en los suyos, una diminuta sonrisa se apoderó de sus labios al ver el asombro que figuró en mí—. Es que tengo frío. Será sólo por esta noche.

Asentí lentamente, teniendo completa certeza de que eso no era cierto. Por la forma en la que había sudado y apartado el edredón, me dejaba muy en claro de que el calor la había atacado despiadadamente. Sin embargo, no dije nada. No era tan estúpido como para decir algo que pudiese hacerla cambiar de opinión, cuando lo más que quería era precisamente eso: arrullarla entre mis brazos hasta que se quedase dormida. En adición, también podía vigilar el desarrollo de esa gripe suya. Seguía preocupándome el hecho de que la desmejorase.

Me levanté y rodeé la cama, me metí bajo la cobija mientras ella apagaba la lámpara. Me acomodé dejando un espacio entre nosotros, no queriendo abusar de su confianza. Por experiencia sabía que si se lo tomaba mal, lo más seguro es que terminase echándome de la habitación sin contemplación alguna.

La tenue luz de luna que se colaba por la gran ventana mantuvo una iluminación leve, que me permitía distinguirla con nitidez. Sus orbes grisáceos recayeron en mí algo contrariados, chasqueé la lengua y mandé mi lado precavido a la mierda. Más grandes eran mis ganas de sentir su delicado cuerpo contra el mío.

—Ven aquí —susurré.

Ese era el pequeño empujón que necesitaba, pues enseguida ella se acomodó en mi pecho sin rechistar. Con uno de mis brazos la rodeé a la altura de los hombros, con el otro la sostuve por la cintura protectoramente. La azabache me imitó, aferrándose a mí firmemente. Enterré mi nariz en su cabello y deposité un corto beso sobre su coronilla, pegándola aún más a mí.

A partir de ese momento me permití relajarme; nada podría estar mal mientras la tuviese entre mis brazos, con su olor embriagándome y con su tibieza sirviéndome para refugiarme de las bajas temperaturas. Afuera el mundo podía estarse cayendo, el cielo derrumbándose, la tierra abriéndose… pero a mí poco me importaba. Ella estaba junto a mí, lo demás me daba igual.

Cerré los ojos sintiendo un gran alivio recorrerme de pies a cabeza, el peso que sentía sobre mis hombros se había ido, y el constante estrés que me atormentó durante días al fin me había dejado en paz.

En el fondo me sentí feliz.

Ajeno al hecho de que, los momentos de paz en medio de una tormenta, son más frágiles que las alas de una mariposa.


	23. Chapter 23

_Las frases en cursiva son pensamientos._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Extrañamente, el día había transcurrido bastante bien. Es decir, sin inconvenientes o novedades que pusieran en juego la paz y la tranquilidad que reinaron desde que los primeros rayos del sol anunciaron el inicio de aquel jueves. Sí, incluso el clima contribuyó a que así fuese.

Como si dicho astro gigante hubiese estado en perfecta sincronía con la cadena de gratos sucesos que hacían de ese un "buen día", el sol se dignó a posicionarse en medio del cielo inusualmente despejado y azulado, para bañar las calles con su característico brillo y de paso brindar un poco de calor que ayudaba a contrarrestar al implacable frío otoñal.

El haber estado sumido completamente en el aura lúgubre de los días anteriores me había dejado con la receptividad más taciturna y derrotista de lo que normalmente solía ser. Por ende, a eso mismo le atribuía que el simple hecho de que al fin las cosas estuviesen saliendo bien, me resultase irreal. O como decían por ahí, _"era demasiado bueno para ser verdad"._ Sospechaba que mi condenada mala suerte debía estar en alguna esquina burlándose de mí, riendo socarrona mientras frotaba sus manos y esperaba pacientemente el momento justo para arruinarlo todo.

Muy en el fondo quería creer que no era así. Trataba de convencerme a mí mismo que mis temores carecían de veracidad, y que simplemente el universo estaba comenzando a conspirar a mi favor.

Afortunadamente las cosas habían mejorado, siendo esta la principal razón que me motivó a darle más fuerza a mi superstición anterior.

Finalmente, Mikasa había bajado la guardia lo suficiente como para ya no crisparse por cada cosa que decía o hacía, y ya no me ignoraba hasta hacerme dudar de mi existencia. La tensión entre ambos se había vuelto casi imperceptible y los silencios menos constantes; además de que ya éramos capaces de mantener una conversación más o menos aceptable sin que terminase en una discusión aun cuando nuestra testarudez y nuestras posibles diferencias no nos permitiesen estar de acuerdo en muchas cosas.

Sin embargo, ella no se había suavizado en todos los aspectos: seguíamos viviendo bajo el yugo de sus jodidas condiciones. No besarla, no tocarla, no dormir en la misma cama… Aunque no me lo llegó a mencionar en ningún momento, tenía la absoluta certeza de que ese era el castigo que me impuso por, según ella, haberme revolcado con otra.

Infinita era la frustración que me invadía y que me ponía el humor de los mil demonios cada vez que mis ansias por poco superaban a mi raciocinio, esas que me incitaban a ponerle las manos encima y mandar a la mierda todos los parámetros que debía respetar. No obstante, gracias a la destreza con la que camuflaba mis sentimientos, todo eso quedaba perfectamente oculto detrás de mi típica fachada inexpresiva… Oculto para cualquiera, menos para Mikasa.

Sospechaba que para ella no pasaban desapercibidos esos improperios que murmuraba de vez en cuando, ni la mirada asesina que le lanzaba a todo el que osaba a siquiera pasar junto a mí, ni la fuerza innecesaria que empleaba para afincar la pluma al firmar los informes al final del día. Sabía que ella estaba al tanto de todo eso, y envuelta en el condenado velo de la indiferencia, simulaba no percatarse de nada.

Pero no me quejaba, porque a pesar de que aún no estábamos del todo bien, para mí era bastante significativo el cambio que hubo entre ambos en los últimos días. El haber podido salir de ese abismo en el que estuvimos atrapados era algo que sin duda consideraba como un gran paso, un buen avance.

De más está decir que todavía nos faltaban una infinidad de cosas que resolver… Como la desconfianza, por ejemplo. Esa era la maldita causa de todo este embrollo, y cada vez que meditaba la forma de solventar el problema, siempre terminaba con una infernal jaqueca como único resultado. Y luego de un fracaso tras otro a lo que a esto respecta, me quedó claro que lo me restaba hacer por ahora era ser paciente. Porque, aun con mi notable falta de experiencia a lo que las relaciones respecta, sabía que eran detalles que se solucionarían sobre la marcha y no de un día para el otro.

Simplemente me concentré en dejar de lado muchas cosas que nos perjudicasen. Estaba esforzándome para ya no ser tan hosco y orgulloso y en cambio ser más suave y comprensivo, para poder darle respuestas que contasen como tal y que no fuesen gruñidos o monosílabos, para ser más atento a esas pequeñas cosas que la hacían feliz. Y sobre todo, a evitar esas estúpidas disputas que nos hacían alejarnos y volver tontamente al punto de inicio.

Realmente estaba intentándolo. Lo hacía con empeño, porque deseaba tener a Mikasa a mi lado como nunca había querido algo en esta miserable vida.

Y tengo la grandísima dicha de decir que estaba funcionando.

Gracias a nuestra pequeña mejoría, yo me sentía un poco más ligero. El peso sobre mis hombros se había tornado más llevadero, y mi rutina ya no me resultaba tan extenuante. Era asombroso como algo tan simple y que en otras circunstancias hubiese considerado banal, podía calmarme tanto y hacerme sentir un alivio indescriptible. Sin embargo, en mi fuero interno estaba plenamente consciente de que esa sensación no me la brindaba ese algo, sino _ella_.

El estar estable con la mocosa me hacía sentir jodidamente bien. Eso era innegable.

Percibí su mirada clavada en mi espalda incluso antes de que su delicioso aroma se colase por mis fosas nasales. Hice caso omiso a su presencia fingiendo no haberla notado y seguí con mi tarea de buscar en mi ordenado closet las prendas adecuadas para asistir a la reunión que teníamos pautada para esa noche, dándole intencionalmente la oportunidad de seguir contemplando mi desnudez.

Me moví hacia la cama sin pudor alguno tras haber escogido el pantalón y la camisa que estuviesen acordes a la ocasión. Un rápido vistazo fue más que suficiente para advertir cómo sus mejillas se encendieron ligeramente cuando su mirada viajó sin escrúpulos por mi torso expuesto y marcado, encontrando su punto de detención en _esa_ parte viril de mi masculina anatomía. Pasé de ella y con simulado desinterés procedí a vestirme con deliberada lentitud, sabiendo perfectamente que seguía siendo el centro de su atención.

Siguió estática y muda bajo el umbral de la puerta escrutándome descaradamente, pero aun manteniendo esa expresión estoica que no se ausentó en ningún momento. Sin embargo, con eso no le fue posible ocultar esa neblina espesa que cubrió sus preciosos orbes producto del panorama que le ofrecía, ni su sonrojo, e imaginaba que no fue precisamente voluntaria la leve mordida que le propició a su labio inferior.

—¿Ocurre algo, mocosa?

Aunque por fuera tuviese una frívola fachada plena de indiferencia, por dentro me retorcía de regocijo al adivinar el pervertido rumbo que habían tomado sus pensamientos. Era consciente del efecto que estaba teniendo en ella, y en un descuido la azabache me lo confirmó cuando abrió y cerró la boca de golpe, como si de pronto hubiese olvidado lo que iba a decir. Sonreí internamente una vez que ella arrugó el entrecejo al divisar esa chispa cínica que centelló en mi ojos, esa que terminó siendo una minúscula pero clara señal que delató las intenciones implícitas en mis medidos movimientos.

Ah, sí. Por supuesto que sabía que esto ocurriría.

Tenía la certeza de que ella vendría a apresurarme una vez que cayese en cuenta del atraso que tendríamos por mi culpa si no bajaba cuanto antes. De lo que no estaba muy seguro era que me encontrase en tales fachas… Supongo que corrí con suerte de que ella apareciera allí en el momento exacto.

—Sólo venía a recordarte que si no te apuras llegaremos tarde a la cena.

—Lo sé. Ya me falta poco, ¿no lo ves?

Mikasa era perspicaz, tanto como para fácilmente detectar la burla escondida tras esa simple y aparentemente inocente frase. Apretó los labios y ya recompuesta de su _gran distracción_ , me lanzó una merecedora mirada filosa que rozaba la raya limítrofe que separaba lo peligroso de lo inofensivo. Distendió su rígida postura al apreciarme ya completamente vestido, soltó aire pesadamente que simulaba un gesto de alivio que se manifestaría al haber culminado una terrible penitencia.

En silencio terminé de colocarme mis botines negros y casuales, muy al estilo juvenil europeo. Un jean también negro, una franela blanca y encima una gabardina azul oscuro que llegaba hasta mis rodillas completaban el conjunto. Me posicioné frente al espejo y deslicé repetidas veces los dedos por mi cabello en un intento de acomodar esos mechones rebeldes que caían frente a mis ojos.

—¿Crees que voy vestido demasiado informal? —quise saber con genuina curiosidad. A través del reflejo la vi recorrerme de pies a cabeza, para detenerse finalmente en el encuentro de sus ojos con los míos. Y no sabía si era obra de mi malévola imaginación que en su rostro haya atisbado una sonrisa que desapareció tan rápido como llegó.

—No vas a una cena con el presidente, Levi. Así que no, así estás bien.

—Tch, no tengo ni idea de cómo debo lucir para ir asistir a una cena con la familia de alguien más. En especial cuando ese alguien es mi pareja… O peor aún, mi esposa.

—¿Tan espantoso te resulta todo esto?

El desdén contenido en su voz me hizo girarme de inmediato hacia ella, sentí cómo el azul de mis irises se fundía con el color grisáceo de los suyos con una muy, muy intensa mirada.

—No se trata de eso —expliqué parsimoniosamente sin interrumpir la conexión que teníamos—. Lo digo porque es un terreno completamente nuevo para mí. No lo malinterpretes.

—Lamento si todo esto llegase a incomodarte…

—Mikasa —la interrumpí con sutileza, evitando a toda costa que alguno de los dos llegase a pisar en falso, lo que accidentalmente le daría inicio a una breve pero feroz discusión. Me había propuesto eludir cualquier situación similar, y yéndome por la tajante aclarándole las dudas incluso antes de que soltase un posible comentario que estuviese fuera de lugar, era la mejor manera de hacerlo—. No me incomoda en lo absoluto, no quiero que pienses eso. Además, esta es una cita que se ha pospuesto en varias ocasiones, sabía que sucedería tarde o temprano.

—Ah. Qué bueno.

Caminó hacia mí y yo aproveché la oportunidad para detallarla; me encantaba de sobremanera cómo los jeans se ajustaban a sus bonitas y largas piernas. El que usaba era azul oscuro, además de unas botas marrones que llegaban hasta sus pantorrillas y un suéter de lana grueso y de un llamativo y casi escandaloso color rojo. Una gargantilla dorada se asomaba en su cuello expuesto, y a su cabeza la cubría el gorrito que le regalé.

Quise decirle que estaba hermosa y que esa ropa le sentaba muy bien, pero las palabras quedaron atascadas en mi garganta cuando se detuvo a mi lado y rebuscó con presura entre mis pertenencias, desordenándolas e importándole poco si me molestaba que lo hiciera o no.

Aguardé pacientemente a que ella hallase lo que sea que estuviese buscando, a pesar de que me resultaba irritante que estuviese desacomodando mis cosas; sin embargo, muy sabiamente opté por no decir nada. Ya luego tendría tiempo de ponerlas en su lugar nuevamente. Unos instantes más tarde sacó una bufanda gris y me la tendió, yo la tomé algo descolocado.

—Póntela, hace frío afuera.

—Tch, lo dice la descarada que no lleva una puesta —solté con ironía, ella rodó los ojos con fastidio y emprendió su camino hacia la puerta—. Ponte una tú también, y te agradecería enormemente que no fuese esa horrenda y harapienta bufanda roja, mocosa.

La escuché gruñir muy por lo bajo algo que interpreté como "el descarado y horrendo eres tú, Ackerman", antes de entrar a su habitación para cumplir con mi exigencia.

* * *

El recibimiento en la casa de los Jaeger fue cálido y agradable, mayormente liderado por la matriarca de la familia. Carla, con esa personalidad carismática y cariñosa que la define, pareció tomarse bastante en serio el hacerme sentir como un miembro más, como si realmente formase parte de esa estirpe desde hace mucho tiempo.

Y no era tedioso como alguna vez pensé que podría ser, simplemente era… extraño.

A pesar de que no mentí al decir que todo aquello no me causaba incomodidad, debo admitir que sí anegaba mi boca con un sabor agridulce. Se lo atribuí a la contrariedad que me producía el estar en una situación a la que con tanta tenacidad me negué a experimentar por ser lo suficientemente egoísta como para no darle la oportunidad a nadie de formar parte de mi vida.

A nadie, hasta que llegó Mikasa con esa bonita sonrisa suya a estropear mis planes de quedarme solo por el resto de mis días.

Ella, con el apoyo de Grisha y Carla, se aseguró de que todo el tiempo compartido antes y durante la cena resultase ameno mediante conversaciones triviales en las que todos participábamos. Todos, excepto Eren.

Estaba inusualmente callado y apático ante toda aquella situación. O al menos eso creí, hasta que pude sentir su mirada filosa taladrándome las sienes mientras yo me hallaba aparentemente entretenido comiendo y charlando con sus progenitores, ignorando sagazmente su repentino pero vehemente intento de intimidarme. Fue así hasta que, con toda la naturalidad del mundo, torné los ojos para hacerlos coincidir con los suyos; hielo y fuego colisionaron frente a frente con tanta fuerza y a la vez tan sigilosamente que aquella simple acción bien pudo haberse considerado como mortífera.

Nos quedamos observando fijamente sin tener la mínima intención de ceder, hasta que el sentir la mano de mi esposa posarse sobre mi muslo izquierdo acompañado de un leve apretón acaparó toda mi atención. Giré el rostro hacia ella y con una sola mirada severa le puso fin a nuestra invisible y silenciosa riña.

El resto de la velada transcurrió sin ningún otro altercado.

Al finalizar, me dirigí al lavabo para lavarme las manos. Aunque no me las había ensuciado, no estaba de más hacerlo según mis rigurosas medidas higiénicas. Volvía a la sala cuando, justo antes de llegar allí, me quedé paralizado al escuchar un par de voces que reconocí al instante. Pegué mi cuerpo a la pared de ese pasillo para que no pudiesen avistarme, la curiosidad pudo más que ese principio que indica que está terminantemente prohibido escuchar conversaciones ajenas.

—… ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque ya te he visto así antes, Mikasa. También te pusiste así cuando…

—Ya te dije estoy bien, Eren —lo interrumpió—. Eso que crees es sólo obra de tu imaginación.

—¿De mi imaginación? —repitió incrédulo—. Escucha, sé que soy despistado, pero te he estado prestando más atención de lo que crees… Y no me costó mucho darme cuenta de que no lo estás.

Oí cómo ella expulsaba aire en un pesado suspiro, y seguido a eso se produjo un silencio sepulcral.

—¿Te trata mal? Es eso, ¿cierto? —el moreno fue el primero en volver a hablar, con una renovada insistencia atiborrada de ansiedad.

—No —contestó tajante.

—Entonces…

—Eren…

—No soporto pensar que mi hermana es infeliz por estar atada a alguien que probablemente no la querrá nunca.

—¡Basta! No sigas, por favor.

—L-lo siento, Mikasa… No debí decir eso…

Fruncí el ceño y sentí a todos mis músculos tensarse apenas mis oídos captaron esa cruda y absurda afirmación.

¿Qué sabía él de eso? ¿Qué sabía de nosotros? ¿Qué sabía respecto a lo que yo podía sentir o no por ella?

Maldición.

Las manos me hormigueaban y mi juicio se estaba nublando por la furia rápidamente. Cerré los ojos y respiré despacio repitiendo el proceso una y otra vez cuando comencé a sentir a mis pulsaciones correr con frenesí y la sangre quemarme bajo mi piel. Así me quedé hasta que me fue posible controlar a ese estúpido impulso que me pedía a gritos lanzármele encima a ese mocoso y estamparle los puños en la cara hasta dejarlo aún peor que la primera vez que sucedió.

Pero me contuve. Y no lo hice precisamente por mí ni por lástima al imprudente de su hermano, sino por ella.

Mis acciones afectarían a Mikasa y yo definitivamente no quería eso.

El repentino enojo que me invadió se fue drenando lentamente de mi organismo, y a medida que eso sucedía, sólo quedaba en mí un aturdimiento tan grande que hasta me desconectó de lo que sucedía a mi alrededor. De lo único que era consciente era de las palabras de Eren repitiéndose en mi cabeza una y otra vez, una y otra vez.

"Sé que no estás bien".

Que el atolondrado de Jaeger se haya dado cuenta de que algo sucedía, sólo me daba a entender que ella estaba lo suficientemente mal como para no poder esconder tal sentimiento de la vista del otro.

 _¿Tan infeliz eres conmigo, mocosa?_

—Eh, Levi.

La voz de Grisha me hizo salir de golpe del letargo en el que me sumí, cuando ya había recorrido una buena parte de la sala de estar. Sin siquiera darme cuenta caminé hasta allí, desconcertado y distraído por lo que acababa de presenciar. Por suerte ellos ya se habían largado de ese lugar.

—¿Quieres un trago? —inquirió yendo hacia un ostentoso estante repleto de todo tipo de licores—. ¿Whisky, vino, cerveza, o ron tal vez?

—Whisky estará bien.

Tomamos asiento en el mueble familiar teniendo como grata compañía una botella de _Jack Daniel's_ , uno de mis favoritos. Una vez más quedamos envueltos en una amena plática que abarcó desde temas controversiales como la política hasta otros más personales.

Para mi sorpresa, el Jaeger mayor manejó una actitud muy diferente a la de su hijo. Me trató con mucha cordialidad y auténtica simpatía (y no de esas que finges sólo por educación) como si fuese un viejo amigo suyo. Y como era de esperarse, al hallarnos solos y con cierta confianza de por medio, él tocó el asunto que me llevó a estar allí frente a él.

—Seré muy honesto, en un principio no estuve para nada de acuerdo con todo esto. Recuerdo haber estado furioso, y haberle dicho a Carla que no permitiría que obligaran a Mikasa a hacer algo así; sin embargo, fue ella misma quien me hizo entender que tanto tú como ella por ley tenían el deber de obedecer sin rechistar —soltó con parsimonia mientras recargaba nuestros vasos. Yo me limité a observarlo impávido—. Me preocupaba pensar en qué irían a parar, sabiendo que los matrimonios arreglados generalmente no terminan bien. Pero ahora, debo admitir que ya me siento mucho más tranquilo porque tengo la certeza de que ambos podrán con eso —me tendió el pequeño recipiente de cristal y yo lo tomé, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios una vez que nuestras miradas coincidieron por un brevísimo instante—. ¿O me equivoco?

—Lo estamos intentando —contesté con simplicidad luego de encogerme de hombros y de darle un pequeño sorbo al licor.

—Es bueno saberlo —echó un rápido vistazo sobre su hombro en dirección al comedor antes de inclinarse hacia mí y murmurar de manera que sólo yo pudiese oírlo—. Las mujeres son seres enigmáticos, Levi. El truco es no dedicarse a entenderlas, sino a hacerlas felices. Y créeme que es más sencillo de lo que pensamos; un pequeño gesto o una simple palabra bonita de nuestra parte podría ser más que suficiente para lograrlo.

* * *

Caminábamos de vuelta a casa por insistencia de Mikasa de no tomar un taxi, accedí a regañadientes por no querer llevarle la contraria. La temperatura había descendido tan drásticamente que sentía que me estaba congelando hasta los huesos a pesar de que iba bien abrigado; una nube de vaho se formaba frente a mí cada vez que exhalaba y mis dedos comenzaban a doler por el entumecimiento.

Sin pensarlo dos veces moví mi mano hacia la de la azabache para sujetarla con sutileza, me gané una mirada descolocada como premio ante esa inesperada acción. Unos pasos más adelante, sus ojos seguían clavados en mí exigiendo en silencio una explicación. Suspiré y la observé de soslayo.

—¿Qué? Tengo frío, mocosa. Y es tu culpa por querer ir caminando.

Una fugaz sonrisa apareció en su rostro, pero ella rápidamente apretó los labios para disimularlo en su afán por no demostrarme ni un poco de estima. Un par de segundos después, pisoteó su orgullo y tímidamente entrelazó nuestros dedos; no pude contener el impulso de subirla para plantar un suave beso en su dorso.

—Espero que no recaigas en el resfriado por tu tonta testarudez. Apenas estás recuperándote.

—Ya verás que no —apretó levemente nuestro agarre y se juntó un poco más a mí, haciendo que nuestros brazos se rozasen con cada paso que diéramos.

Quería detenerla para apoderarme de sus labios y besarla hasta más no poder, moría por fundirme con ella en un firme y cálido abrazo para protegerla y enlazarla a mí de por vida, deseaba decirle que me encantaba y que no quería que se fuera de mi lado jamás.

Pero estaba tan abstraído en la agradable tibieza que me brindaba su mano en la mía que no pude hacerlo. Mi cuerpo no respondía a mis órdenes y no era capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna; mi mente sólo era capaz de pensar en cuánto la había extrañado hasta ese momento.

Ya no me sentía tan frío, y a ella no la percibía tan distante.

—¿Levi? ¿Estás escuchándome?

Me volví a mirarla, ella a simple vista atisbó lo distraído que estaba.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí. ¿Qué decías?

—Te estaba comentando que Carla quedó encantada contigo, me dijo que le alegra que no haya tenido que casarme con un niñato inmaduro. Y a Grisha también le agradaste, tanto que hasta nos dio su bendición. Finalmente está a gusto con la situación, para serte sincera pensé que no lo estaría nunca.

—Hn. El único que no lo aceptará nunca será el malcriado de tu hermano.

—¿Malcriado? —masculló deteniéndose de golpe, yo hice lo mismo y enfrenté con serenidad a esa mirada suya que rápidamente se iba colmando de furia. Sin embargo, no me dejé amedrentar ni un poco por ello.

—Sí, lo es. Ya veo de dónde adoptaste ese comportamiento.

Sus cejas se curvearon hacia arriba y su cuerpo se quedó tieso mientras su cerebro se encargaba de procesar lo que había salido de mi boca; deshizo nuestro agarre con un solo jalón y frunció el ceño una vez que cayó en cuenta de lo que quería hacerle entender.

—¿Realmente me consideras como tal?

—La actitud que has tenido en estas dos semanas me hace pensar eso, Mikasa.

Bufó y rodó los ojos, se cruzó de brazos y me fulminó con la seriedad y severidad que caracterizaría a la reina del hielo. Yo por mi parte, respiré profundo y aguardé a que escupiera la mordaz respuesta que imaginaba se estaba figurando en su cabeza.

—Lo ves de esa manera porque te molesta no tener el control de todo.

—Lo único que me molesta de toda esta mierda es estar recibiendo desprecios y malos tratos por una porquería que no hice —contraataqué inclemente.

Nos quedamos observando por unos cuantos segundos que parecieron perdurar por siempre en medio de esa fría noche. Nuestras facciones estaban tensas y nuestras posturas algo altivas; de un momento a otro nos enajenamos tanto en la disputa que todo lo que nos rodeaba desapareció y poco nos importó que estuviésemos en plena calle. Afortunadamente, estaba completamente desierta.

—No vuelvas a referirte así a Eren, Levi.

—Tch, casi había olvidado que sueles ser como una mamá gallina para él.

—No soy ninguna mamá gallina.

—¿No?

—¡No! ¿Qué puedes saber tú de eso, de todos modos? —interrogó con dureza. Arrugué aún más el entrecejo y me quedé callado, meditando a qué rayos se refería. No obstante, ella decidió dejármelo claro antes de que pudiese sacar mis propias conclusiones—. Eres tan egoísta con tus sentimientos y estás tan acostumbrado a estar solo que ni siquiera debes tener ni una mísera idea de lo que es querer a alguien más que no seas tú mismo.

Me estremecí internamente y no sé cómo carajos hice para que la falta de aire y la jodida presión en el estómago que sentí quedasen pulcramente catapultadas debajo de mi cínica indiferencia. Quizás era muy bueno actuando, o tal vez mi orgullo no me dejó demostrarle debilidad… Pero aun así, nada pudo evitar que eso me doliese casi tanto como lo habría hecho una patada en las pelotas.

Sin embargo, por más que me costase admitirlo, ella estaba _más o menos_ en lo cierto.

Y digo que más o menos, porque se había equivocado en algo muy importante. Se equivocó al describirme de esa manera en tiempo presente, cuando la verdad era que yo _solía_ ser así. Era ella quien no tenía ni la más mísera idea de que, desde que llegó a mi vida, esas pequeñas cosas que eran tan propias de mi personalidad huraña y arisca, comenzaron a cambiar. Y no precisamente para mal.

No podía negarlo. No podía, pues el constante e inmenso deseo de estar con ella además de esos sentimientos que me embargaban al tenerla cerca eran una clara señal de que algo nuevo y que hasta ese entonces desconocía totalmente, estaba naciendo e instalándose cómodamente en lo más profundo de mi ser.

No podía rehuir, ni tampoco oponerme a ello. Tch, ni siquiera quería hacerlo.

No quería porque se sentía bonito y jodidamente bien cuando ella estaba junto a mí.

Pero una vez más, no se lo dije. Opté por dejarle ganar esa breve discusión al quedarme sin fuerzas y sin ánimos de darle largas al asunto.

—Tienes razón. Alguien como yo no puede tener el derecho de opinar nada al respecto.

Sentencié bruscamente antes de continuar andando, ella me siguió guardando cierta distancia. No volvimos a mirarnos ni a cruzar palabra alguna por el resto de la noche.

Y así fue como un "buen día" terminó yéndose directo a la mierda.

* * *

Revisaba unos informes en la mesa de mi comedor. Eran tantos papeles que debía leer y releer que presentía que no me darían tregua hasta que estuviese bien entrada la noche.

Había transcurrido una hora desde que llegamos del trabajo. Decidí llevarme todos los documentos a casa para poder acompañar mi labor con una agradable taza de té negro, teniendo la esperanza de que eso me ayudaría a relajarme y a amainar un poco el jodido mal humor que me mantuvo irritado en demasía durante toda la larga jornada.

Eran las seis y media de la tarde del día viernes y la mocosa no se había dirigido a mí ni para darme los buenos días. Luego del altercado que tuvimos la noche anterior, ella se había dedicado a ignorarme con envidiable desenvoltura. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión no se mostró enojada ni rabiosa, al contrario, estuvo siempre neutral y calmada… Pero aun así, eso no hacía que fuese más llevadero.

Mikasa podía adquirir una actitud severa hasta el punto de ser despiadada cuando se lo proponía. Ella sabía bastante bien el caos que causaba en mí su caprichoso comportamiento y no le importaba en lo más mínimo, e incluso parecía divertirle mi deplorable estado de frustración. Y yo me sentía como el imbécil más estúpido de todos por tolerarlo sin enfrentarla, aunque fuese a regañadientes. Lo hacía y eso era lo que contaba, ¿no?

Suspiré.

Sentía que iba a volverme loco.

—Mocosa del demonio —rumié muy por lo bajo tirando a un lado las hojas que desde hacía rato sostenía en mis manos. Se suponía que debía leerlas, pero estaba tan disperso que no lograba concentrarme en lo más mínimo.

Me terminé el té de un solo golpe, apoyé mis codos sobre la mesa y escondí mi cara entre mis manos para tomarme unos minutos de meditación en un vano intento de despejar mi mente. Necesitaba con urgencia sacarla de mi cabeza por al menos un par de horas, pero parecía una misión imposible. Era inútil, por más que lo intentase nunca funcionaba.

—¿Levi? —su voz me hizo espabilar, levanté la cabeza y me giré hacia ella de inmediato. Se posó a mi lado y estudió mis facciones cuidadosamente antes de volver a hablar—. Pensé que te habías quedado dormido.

La observé quedamente con intensidad, mis ojos fijos en los suyos parecían perforarla hasta llegar hasta lo más recóndito de su alma. Ella no me eludió ni se alejó, simplemente se quedó allí, devolviéndome el gesto con una expresión pacífica y tranquila.

—Son muchos informes —agregó al despegar su mirada de la mía para pasearla por sobre la mesa—. ¿Ocurrió algo hoy?

—Sí. El típico caso de adolescentes extranjeros ebrios y drogados armando jaleo en la zona sur.

—¿Adolescentes?

—Sí, sí. Pubertos que vienen a alocarse a nuestra ciudad.

—En la zona sur patrullan Christa e Ymir, ¿están ellas bien? —cuestionó con cierta preocupación.

—Sí, no te preocupes. Marco y Annie las asistieron como apoyo porque eran unos quince idiotas, y luego llegaron los demás refuerzos para trasladarlos a la prisión militar. Me encargaré de prepararles un buen expediente para que pasen un tiempo allí antes de que los deporten a su país.

—Ya veo —murmuró inclinándose levemente para tomar las hojas que hace rato yo había soltado. Su dulce aroma me llenó tan de repente y con tal magnitud que me sentí ligeramente aturdido, la miré de reojo y juro que todos mis músculos se tensaron al ver que solo llevaba puesto un holgado camisón—. Puedo ayudarte con esto, si quieres.

—No hace falta —contesté sosegadamente, aunque por dentro todo comenzaba a arder. Tragué duro y traté de desviar mi atención de Mikasa, de su olor, de su calor, de ella vistiendo sólo un maldito trapo y nada más.

Se produjo un silencio incómodo que duró por no sé cuánto tiempo. Expulsó aire pesadamente una vez que decidió romper con ello.

—¿Estás enojado conmigo?

—¿Enojado? —mascullé descolocado—. Se supone que eres tú la que está molesta conmigo desde hace dos malditas semanas —apretó los labios y negó con la cabeza.

—Me refiero a lo que te dije ayer.

Sus palabras resonaron con fuerza en mi interior. Inconscientemente figuré una mueca al rememorar esa desagradable sensación que me invadió cuando aquello ocurrió.

—No, no lo estoy.

Sí, increíblemente no lo estaba. De hecho, el enojo que eso me ocasionó desapareció poco rato después.

—Quería decirte que lo siento. Fue insensato de mi parte decir eso.

—Hn, disculpa aceptada.

Volvimos a quedarnos callados. Permanecí quieto hasta que ella hizo un mínimo movimiento con la intención de marcharse, reaccioné rápidamente para asirla de la muñeca con firmeza. La atraje hacia mí antes de que su cerebro pudiese registrar mi inesperada acción, y abrí mis piernas para que estuviese entre estas.

Alcé la vista hacia su rostro y de inmediato noté cómo la sorpresa surcaba sus delicados rasgos. Parpadeó un par de veces y se quedó pasmada mientras un deje de contrariedad se reflejaba en ella, imaginaba que se debía a que no sabía si alejarse o si dejarse llevar hasta averiguar cuáles eran mis intenciones. Supe que escogió la segunda opción cuando ya había pasado un minuto entero y ella aún no había hecho ni un solo ademán de apartarse.

—¿Cómo lo haces? —inquirí sin dejar de observarla a los ojos ni de sujetar su muñeca. Mi corazón latía con frenesí y el resto de mi cuerpo también comenzaba a quemar por su cercanía; anhelaba tanto sentirla y saborearla que tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no dejarme arrastrar por mis salvajes instintos—. ¿Cómo demonios puedes estar enojada conmigo por tanto tiempo, si yo no pude estarlo contigo por más de un par de horas? ¿Cómo carajos puedes privarte de mi compañía y de mi proximidad con tanta facilidad? ¿Cómo mierda puedes hacer todo eso y andar como si nada, cuando yo en este punto ya siento que estoy en el borde de la locura?

Abrió los ojos como platos y bajo mi tacto la sentí sacudirse, su pecho comenzó a subir y bajar con irregularidad pero aun así no apartó la mirada ni para pestañear. Me quedé inmóvil aguardando una reacción de su parte, pero la única que recibí fue un notable sonrojo sobre sus mejillas. Estando casi seguro de que mi arrebato la había dejado muda y estupefacta, desistí en esa tarea de esperar pacientemente a que articulase o hiciera cualquier cosa y en cambio me dispuse a actuar.

Me puse de pie y acomodé una de mis manos en su cintura para pegar su cuerpo al mío y la otra en su nuca con el objetivo de asaltar sus labios; empero, eso fue más que suficiente para que ella recuperase su capacidad de hablar y de moverse. Situó ambas manos sobre mi pecho y me empujó levemente para alejarme y evitar que cumpliese con mi cometido.

—Levi —susurró con la voz ligeramente temblorosa.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso no me extrañas, mocosa? ¿No extrañas esto? —murmuré entre besos mojados que sutilmente iba dejando por su quijada, con los que trazaba un camino que cruzó por su cuello para arribar a la cremosa piel de sus cimas—. ¿Vas a negarlo y luego vas a pedirme que no te toque, así como lo has hecho últimamente? ¿Vas a mentirme y mentirte a ti misma diciendo que no deseas esto tanto como yo?

Delineando su figura de reloj de arena bajé ambas manos y las acomodé sobre sus muslos justo debajo del borde de su ropa, la misma que fui subiendo con suaves caricias. Vaciló un instante cuando llegué a la altura de sus pechos, pero cedió sin poner más resistencia una vez que mis orbes azulados coincidieron con el lindo tono grisáceo de los suyos.

Infinita fue mi sorpresa cuando fue ella quien procedió. Volvió a empujarme y yo caí sentado en la silla por haberme quedado distraído y embelesado deleitándome con la maravillosa perspectiva que su desnudez me ofrecía, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la tenía sobre mí devorándome la boca y toqueteando con desespero mi torso por debajo de mi camisa. Me la quitó de golpe y quién sabe a dónde demonios fue a parar, la verdad es que no me importaba ni mierda tampoco.

Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos mientras nuestras lenguas danzaban al son de un compás feroz y colmado de necesidad, estábamos actuando como lo harían un par de criaturas primitivas que responden únicamente a sus instintitos y deseos atiborrados de codicia y lujuria. Invadió mi cavidad y la exploró sin decoro alguno, y luego yo la imité sediento y vehemente por al fin obtener ese pequeño pedazo de cielo que me arrebató sin compasión alguna.

De más está decir que ese movimiento pélvico que hacía para rozar duramente nuestros sexos me estaba desquiciando. Sin poder soportarlo ni un segundo más la sostuve por las piernas y me levanté, ella por acto reflejo las enroscó en mi cintura mientras nos conducía hacia el sofá. Volvió a atacar mis labios y yo tuve que hacer malabares para no tropezar, por suerte llegué a mi destino sin caer en el proceso.

La mantuve en la misma posición. Mis manos acariciaban la suave y tersa piel de su espalda, donde las situé para acercarla nuevamente hacia mí. Atrapé su botón izquierdo, rosáceo y puntiagudo entre mis labios; un suspiro escapó de su boca cuando jugueteé con él con la punta de mi lengua antes de apretarlo entre mis dientes. Sus uñas se clavaron en mis hombros y soltó un pequeño quejido cuando apliqué un poco más de presión, se restregó contra mi erección y yo gruñí por lo bajo yendo tras su otro pezón.

Lo succionaba duro y estrujaba con una mano el restante cuando ella me impidió continuar. La observé expectante sintiéndome algo temeroso de que se hubiese arrepentido, pero la idea se esfumó de inmediato al verla retirarse de mi regazo para desabotonar mi pantalón. Con mi ayuda, se deshizo de él de un solo jalón asegurándose de quitar también mi bóxer para liberar mi prominente y palpitante miembro; lo tomó en su mano y lo frotó unas pocas veces antes de lamerlo y meter mi glande en su tibia boca.

—Mikasa.

No atedió a mi llamado. Enredé mis dedos en sus espesas hebras azabaches y jalé de estas para detenerla, ella me miró inquisitiva aún levemente inclinada sobre mi virilidad con la intención de practicarme una felación. Me encantaban como nada en esta puta vida, pero estaba tan ansioso y desesperado por hacerla mía que ya no quería ni podía esperar ni un minuto más.

—Te necesito —mascullé tirando con cuidado de su cabello, haciendo que volviese a erguirse—. Ven aquí mocosa, quiero poseerte ahora mismo.

Se acomodó nuevamente sobre mí y llevé una mano a su impoluta divinidad, eché a un lado esa diminuta braguita de encaje negro que escasamente la cubría para explorar sus delicados pliegues y comprobar que ya estuviese lista para mí.

Lo estaba, y sujetándola de las caderas, me introduje en ella con una dura y profunda estocada arrancándole un chillido ahogado por mi falta de sutileza. Ya habiéndose adaptado a mi magnitud, se movió en círculos como tanto me gustaba, y luego hacia delante y hacia atrás haciéndome jadear y echar la cabeza hacia atrás con los párpados y la mandíbula apretados.

Maldición, se sentía indescriptiblemente bien.

Le permití marcar su propio ritmo mientras la contemplaba atentamente. Sus ojos grises nublados por el placer, sus mejillas teñidas de carmesí y sus labios hinchados y entreabiertos formaban la imagen más erótica y excitante que había apreciado en toda mi vida. No me cansaría de verla nunca, ni tampoco la cambiaría por nada.

Perdiendo lo poco que me quedaba de cordura, la agarré por sus redondas nalgas y la levanté para poder moverme con toda libertad. Los gemidos emergían de ella sin parar, y aumentaban a medida que yo iba acelerando las fuertes embestidas que le propiciaba.

—¡Ah, Levi! —gimió antes de lanzarse a adueñarse mis labios.

La rodeé por la cintura con mis brazos estrechándola contra mí cuando nos quedamos sin aire luego de ese ferviente beso, y la mocosa escondió su cara en la curvatura de mi cuello donde mordió y chupó cada centímetro de piel que halló a su paso. Eso era algo que detestaba, pero en esa ocasión las oscuras huellas que se formarían como consecuencia carecían de toda relevancia, ya después vería cómo carajos haría para que no fuesen tan evidentes.

Aligeré mis asaltos y al poco rato la sentí retorcerse entre mis brazos, suspiré y gruñí al tenerla gimiendo y pronunciando mi nombre una y otra vez en mi oído mientras su interior comenzaba a contraerse y a apretar mi falo sin piedad. Se estremeció sobre mí cuando alcanzó el tan preciado orgasmo, no pasó mucho tiempo cuando yo también me corrí al no poder resistirme más a su deliciosa tibieza y su delirante estrechez.

Nos quedamos inmóviles acompasando nuestras respiraciones, ella con su frente apoyada en mi hombro y yo con mi nariz enterrada en su cabello deleitándome con su dulce fragancia. Mis oídos zumbaban y mi corazón aún martillaba con ímpetu, tanto, que por un momento creí que la mocosa sería capaz de escucharlo. Mis brazos seguían envolviéndola con una firmeza que demostraba lo renuente que estaba a dejarla ir; el simple hecho de pensar que volvería a distanciarse me aterraba en demasía.

Se irguió y me observó con ese peculiar brillo que tanto adoro centellando en sus ojos, y supongo que algo similar divisó en los míos porque una radiante y atontada sonrisa iluminó su rostro un instante después.

—Sí te extrañé —susurró sobre mis labios.

—Qué bueno, porque aún no termino contigo —musité apartando de su cara esos mechones rebeldes que entorpecían su visión. Su sonrisa se ensanchó y yo me lancé a reclamar esa boquita como mía una vez más.

No escapó de mis garras sino hasta un par de horas más tarde.

* * *

Miré el reloj que tenía sobre la mesita de noche, habían pasado aproximadamente cuarenta y cinco minutos desde la última vez que fui uno solo con ella en esa noche.

Me senté de súbito al ya no poder seguir ignorando el persistente golpeteo que algún idiota originaba en la puerta de entrada. Aparté el grueso edredón y Mikasa se removió un poco al despojarla del calor que mi cuerpo le concedía, le eché un fugaz vistazo para asegurarme de que aún durmiese y me levanté con presura para ponerme algo encima y cubrir así mi desnudez.

Bajé las escaleras lo más rápido que pude, abrí la puerta y por un breve instante me quedé petrificado bajo el umbral. La muchacha me escrutó quedamente de pies a cabeza, hasta que su atención se estancó en mi cuello y yo de inmediato adiviné qué era lo que veía.

—Oh, no, no me digas que esa niñata ingenua te perdonó, Levi —soltó con sorna.

—¿Qué mierda haces aquí, Petra?

—Está aquí, ¿cierto? Durmiendo en tu cama como si nada —vociferó sin reservas pasando completamente por alto la mirada furiosa que le dedicaba—. Tiene que ser demasiado estúpida para volver a acostarse contigo después de lo que hiciste.

—¡Cállate y vete ahora mismo, maldita sea! —bramé clavándole los dedos en el brazo, pero ella se resistió a mi intento de retirarla de allí.

—¿Ya le dijiste que vienes a revolcarte conmigo cada vez que no estás con ella? ¿Ya le contaste que te escabulles entre mis piernas buscando extasiarte con las sensaciones que una niña inexperta como ella no puede darte?

—¡Cierra la puta boca y lárgate de una buena vez! —la jalé con fuerza, gesticuló una mueca y forcejeó frenética.

—¡Dile que vas a desecharla como si fuese una basura cuando te aburras de ella!

Cegado por la ira, pasé un brazo por debajo de sus pechos y con la otra mano tapé su boca mientras la arrastraba hacia la acera. Petra pataleaba y gritaba ahogadamente, sus uñas arañaban mi piel y luchaban con desespero para deshacerse de mi firme agarre.

Mi respiración era errática y mi sangre pareció transformarse en lava por lo mucho que quemaba y ardía en todo mi cuerpo, me movía por pura inercia pues mi mente estaba demasiado ocupada procesando todo el montón de calumnias y de porquería que acababa de escuchar.

No podía creer lo irracional que estaba siendo la persona con la que estuve dos malditos años. La desconocí. Tanto, que podía percibir un deje de incredulidad y aturdimiento abriéndose paso entre la rabia y las demás emociones furibundas que me controlaban.

La solté estando a una considerable distancia de mi casa, ella trastabilló por lo brusco que fui. Me fulminó y yo me adelanté a atajarla apenas le vi la intención de protestar.

—Eres una loca de mierda. Vete, y ni se te ocurra volver, ¿me entendiste? —siseé reteniendo las ganas de gritarle miles de improperios.

Oí que chilló varias veces mi nombre, clamó que me detuviera, que le dejase hablarme un momento, pero yo con paso decidido me alejé de ella sin voltear ni vacilar.

Entré y cerré con más fuerza de la necesaria, aún sintiendo los estragos de la cólera corroerme todos los sentidos. Suspiré pesadamente y pasé agotado mis dedos por mi cabello, batallando por apaciguar esa agitación que por dentro aún me tenía alterado y crispado.

No podía ser más inoportuno. Lo menos que quería era volver a recaer en lo mismo cuando ya las cosas al fin parecían retomar su rumbo apropiado.

Y cuando creí que había salido ileso de ese desastre, mi alma se cayó al suelo al ver a la mocosa subir los escalones de dos en dos. Mi estómago dio un vuelco y el aire me faltó, mis músculos se contrajeron y no sé cómo carajos fue que corrí tras ella sin librarme aún de mi desmesurado estupor.

Se encerró en su habitación de un portazo y yo por poco me estampé de lleno contra la madera en mi afán de alcanzarla.

—¡Mikasa, abre la maldita puerta! —exclamé golpeando repetidas veces.

Mi cabeza daba vueltas y todas esas emociones que sentí hace apenas unos instantes se convirtieron en angustia y desespero.

—¡Vete al infierno, Levi Ackerman!

—No sé qué carajos fue lo que presenciaste allá, pero te juro que todo lo que ella dijo fueron puras mentiras.

No obtuve respuesta. Un silencio imperturbable se apreció luego de eso, lo único que podía percibir era el torrente de pensamientos abarrotándome y el desbocado ritmo en el que avanzaban mis pulsaciones.

—Mocosa…

—¡Cállate y déjame en paz, joder! —gritó estampando contra la puerta algún desafortunado objeto que sin dudas se resquebrajó luego de eso.

No volví a insistir y me concentré en agudizar mis oídos para estar al tanto de lo que sea que ella estuviese haciendo dentro. Sentí náuseas y a una presión instalarse sobre mis hombros cuando la escuché caminar de un lado a otro rebuscando sus cosas en el closet y en el buró que tenía en su alcoba.

Reposé mi frente en la madera con la desagradable convicción de estarlo perdiendo todo hundiéndome en un oscuro y profundo abismo.

—¿Vas a dejarme? —cuestioné en un murmullo, más para mí que para ella.

Pegué la espalda de la pared circundante y me deslicé hasta el piso, apoyé los codos en mis rodillas y escondí la cara entre las palmas de mis manos.

¿Qué significaba esa insoportable presión en mi pecho?

¿A qué se debía ese nudo en mi garganta?

¿Por qué temblaban tanto mis manos?

Algo muy dentro de mí dolía, dolía mucho…

Algo que se rompía y me hería haciéndome desangrar.

Luego de eso no oía, no sentía, no veía, no pensaba. Nada. Todo se tornó oscuro y extravié la noción del tiempo en algún momento de esa lóbrega noche.

Fue así hasta que volví a mí dando un respingo; todo mi cuerpo protestó acalambrado y adolorido por haber permanecido tanto tiempo en esa misma posición. Me puse de pie con cierta dificultad, me giré hacia la habitación y tuve que entornar los párpados al toparme con una deslumbrante claridad.

Una fuerte punzada en mi tórax me dejó sin aliento al ver que estaba vacía.

Ella se había ido.


	24. Chapter 24

_Las frases en cursiva son pensamientos._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Miércoles_

 _Una semana y cinco días después_

—Luces como la mierda.

La rasposa voz de mi mejor amigo resonando con sorna e irrumpiendo en la paz que me rodeaba no fue un incentivo suficiente para hacerme despegar la vista de los informes que tenía desparramados sobre mi escritorio. Se sentó frente a mí y con sus ojos azul celeste me estudiaba con cuidadoso escrutinio, pero yo impávido seguía con mi tarea como si en realidad él no estuviese allí.

La presión que pretendía ejercer sobre mí para llamar mi atención no le sirvió de nada, pues en ningún momento fracasé en mi labor de ignorarlo. Sabía perfectamente por qué estaba allí, y de más estaba decir que no tenía ni la más mínima intención de hablarle de la causa de mi estrés y del peor mal humor que había experimentado en toda mi vida.

El silencio en el que nos sumimos se vio interrumpido cuando el rubio soltó un pesado suspiro, y yo me armé de paciencia sabiendo lo que vendría después.

—Levi.

Tiré la pluma a un lado y me recosté del respaldo de la silla cerrando los párpados y masajeando mis sienes con mis dedos. La cabeza me dolía desmesuradamente, y mi humor despertaba en mí un instinto casi asesino que me tentaba a despellejar a todo aquel que me molestase.

—¿Qué?

—Parece que tienes días enteros sin dormir.

Lo miré con desdén, y a simpe vista divisé en él una mezcla de inquietud y de determinación que se reflejaba hasta en su postura. Debía decírselo, necesitaba hacerlo... Quizás eso me ayudaría a librarme de ese peso que cargaba sobre mis hombros desde hacía más de una semana.

Expulsé aire despacio, muy despacio, y luego tragué duro apartando mis ojos de los suyos al no poder soportar su penetrante mirada. El rubio era tan perspicaz y perceptivo que no había escudo o fachada que fuese un impedimento para esa peculiar cualidad suya de ver a través de las personas. Era un don que en momentos como esos yo solía odiar.

Erwin no acostumbraba a meterse en mis asuntos; la mayoría de las veces se hacía la vista gorda al atisbar que algo me atormentaba, y en otras preguntaba una sola vez si algo andaba mal. Desistía luego de recibir una respuesta negativa de mi parte, todo por nunca querer exteriorizar lo que sea que me angustiaba internamente. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión presentía que no podría librarme de él. Y menos si mi deplorable estado llegó a tocar la fibra de preocupación que estaba seguro, lo había motivado a estar allí aun cuando yo me mostraba reacio a soltar palabra alguna.

Me hundí en mi asiento con resignación. Él relajó levemente sus hombros al percatarse de que yo había comprendido que no me quedaba de otra.

—¿Tan mal me veo? —cuestioné con fastidio.

—Sí. Ya te lo dije —alegó severo.

Hice una mueca y me quedé callado sopesando cómo decirle todo aquello. Mi orgullo ardía ligeramente con tan sólo pensar que estaba a punto de admitir que lo que logró arrastrarme hasta tal punto, fue la ausencia de la mocosa.

Era innegable que el constante recordatorio de lo que pasó, el frío que me corroía los huesos y esa presión en mi pecho que me asfixiaba cuando el anhelo de tenerla a mi lado se volvía desmesurado estaban haciendo de mi vida un infierno. La ansiedad, la falta de apetito, el insomnio y el desgano estaban pasándome factura... No dudaba que con el paso de los días, esa maldita pesadumbre que llevaba a cuestas se notase por más que tratase de ocultarlo.

—¿Qué tan estúpido crees que soy como para no darme cuenta de que algo no anda bien entre Mikasa y tú? —sus palabras me hicieron volver del breve retraimiento en el que me sumí. Lo observé perplejo, incapaz de evitar que la sorpresa que sentí se advirtiese a leguas mientras procesaba su mordaz afirmación—. Te encanta esa mujer. Estás loco por ella. Y el hecho de que tengan problemas te tiene al borde de ese precipicio del que estás a punto de caer.

—¿A qué te refieres? —interrogué incrédulo. Estaba demasiado aturdido como para poder hallarle un significado a esas palabras, aunque estuviese más que claro.

—¿No es obvio?

—Yo no...

—Sí lo estás —me interrumpió tajante—. Y eres el único idiota que no se termina de dar cuenta de eso. Acepta lo que sientes.

Una vez más, silencio. Me sumergí en ese torbellino de pensamientos que me azotaban, como una descomunal tormenta en medio de la nada.

Durante todo este tiempo me había rehusado a ponerle nombre a esos sentimientos que comenzaban a crecer desde lo más profundo de mi ser, y que poco a poco iban sobrepasando todos los límites que algún día establecí y me prometí no superar jamás. En mi fuero interno sabía que esa renuencia no era obra de mi obstinación y terquedad, sino más bien a la confusión que me causaba experimentar algo tan diferente y ajeno a todo lo que alguna vez llegué a sentir... _Algo_ que siempre creí sería imposible de despertar en mí.

Mikasa superó todas mis barreras sin esfuerzo. Ella consiguió derribarlas con tanta facilidad y en tan poco tiempo que simplemente no cabía en mí.

Pero ahora todo tenía sentido.

El comportamiento que adoptaba al estar con y sin ella, sumado a todo lo que me hacía sentir... Había un solo término que lo calificase apropiadamente.

—Oye —levanté la vista hacia él. Un leve mareo y un par de punzadas de dolor me aturdieron, cerré los ojos con fuerza y dejé salir un diminuto quejido—. ¿Te sientes bien? Estás pálido, Levi.

—Ella me dejó, Erwin —mascullé muy por lo bajo luchando por hacer desaparecer esa maldita sensación de opresión en el pecho, que cada vez se tornaba más insoportable. Nuestros orbes azulados volvieron a encontrarse por un fugaz instante; él frunció el ceño y yo lo imité sintiéndome de pronto enojado conmigo mismo por no poder controlar todo ese tumulto de atroces emociones que me estremecían por dentro con tan sólo pensar que ella no estaba junto a mí—. Hace más de una semana me dejó porque creyó que le fui infiel con Petra.

—¿Con Petra? ¿No se supone que le habías puesto fin a lo que sea que tenías con esa chica?

—Sí. Le dije que ya no nos veríamos más y que había conocido a otra persona.

—¿Sólo eso? —asentí, él bufó y endureció sus rasgos aún más—. ¿No te parece que hubiese sido más sensato de tu parte contarle cómo fue que pasaron las cosas?

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué tendría que explicarle todo con lujo de detalles? —inquirí irritado.

—Porque creo que una breve explicación es lo mínimo que merecía recibir de tu parte.

—Sabes bien que no soy bueno con las palabras, Erwin. Pensé que sería suficiente con decirle que lo dejaríamos todo hasta allí. Punto.

—¿Y a Mikasa? ¿Por qué no le comentaste algo al respecto?

—Consideré que no sería necesario involucrarla en ese asunto.

—Eres un imbécil.

Pasé una mano por mi cabello y suspiré extenuado. El agotamiento mental y físico que tenía acumulado y que pretendía ignorar me invadió de repente, dejándome sin la posibilidad de seguir contraatacando en mi defensa. Ya no sabía qué más decir, de todos modos. No me hizo falta analizarlo todo en demasía para darme cuenta de que él tenía razón... una vez más.

—¿Has hecho algo para recuperarla, al menos?

—Tch, sí. Le he insistido, pero ella no cede.

Debía admitirlo, la mocosa me había orillado a ser un manojo de ansiedad, malhumor y cansancio con sólo negarse a escucharme.

Llevaba poco más de una semana tratando de persuadirla para que aceptara brindarme siquiera una oportunidad para explicarle todo, pero ella se rehusaba sin importar cuántas veces se lo pidiese.

Luego de que ella se marchara esa noche, había pasado dos días consecutivos mandando al infierno toda pizca de dignidad que tuviese para buscarla e implorarle que volviese conmigo. Sin embargo, todos mis intentos resultaban inútiles cuando ella no atendía mis llamadas o cuando me ignoraba a pesar de que pasaba un buen rato plantado frente a su puerta tocando una y otra vez sin obtener ni una sola respuesta de su parte.

El resto de la semana me dediqué a mantenerme lo más cerca posible de ella mientras cumplíamos con nuestra labor, siempre tratando de que no me afectase el hecho de que la mocosa sólo rehuyera de mí.

Ella me trataba como si fuese un extraño. A excepción de esas ocasiones en las que se dirigía a mí como su capitán en el transcurso de nuestras jornadas laborales.

Y yo, por mi parte, parecía un perro detrás de las faldas de su dueña.

O tal vez en eso me había convertido.

—Debes dejar de lado tu orgullo y acostumbrarte a la idea de que ya no se trata de ti ni de ella, sino de ustedes... Son un matrimonio, joder. Deja de ser tan egoísta reservándote todo, porque están juntos en esto. En una relación es esencial ser comunicativo, y para tu desgracia esa es justamente una cualidad de la que careces, ¿entiendes ahora la gravedad del asunto? —comentó con dureza, yo asentí a regañadientes—. Mikasa es tu esposa, la persona con la que probablemente pasarás el resto de tu vida. ¿Qué demonios vas a perder si eres abierto y transparente con ella?

—Lo haces sonar demasiado fácil, cuando tú perfectamente sabes que para mí no lo es.

—No, yo sé que no lo es, y menos bajo sus circunstancias. Estoy plenamente consciente de que no ha de ser sencillo lidiar con todo esto cuando les han impuesto esta obligación de estar juntos de una forma tan atropellada... Pero tampoco es imposible, Levi. Por esa misma razón debes comenzar a cambiar. Hazlo por ella, por ti... Por ustedes.

—¿Y cómo se supone que puedo resolver toda esta mierda? —gruñí frustrado. Él lo sopesó un instante antes de responder.

—Comienza aclarando las cosas con Petra. Háblale, explícale... Sé honesto con ella. Arregla eso primero y luego trata de recuperar a tu mujer.

Juro que por un momento creí que la cabeza me iba a estallar. Un torrente de dudas e inquietudes anegaban mis pensamientos con tanta fuerza y rapidez que me hacía sentir saturado, y lo peor de todo es que era incontrolable. Mi mente estaba hecha un desastre, al igual que mis sentimientos y mi vida... Joder, cómo odiaba estar así.

Por una parte, el panorama se había esclarecido un poco cuando, resignado, acepté eso que sentía por la mocosa sin inventarme más pretextos que me impidiesen llegar a esa conclusión; _eso_ que con tanto recelo y testarudez me había empeñado a sepultar en lo más profundo, oscuro y recóndito de mi ser. Sin embargo, para mi infinita sorpresa, fue desde allí que _eso_ comenzó a crecer y a echar largas raíces que se esparcieron sin dar tregua.

Si bien aún era ambiguo y extraño para mí, el hondear la imaginaria banderita blanca que anunciaba la derrota de mi tozuda negación, finalmente me ayudó a comprender el por qué de mi impropio comportamiento. Sólo _algo_ así me haría actuar de una manera tan... Peculiar, e imprudente de a ratos.

Y por la otra parte restante, aún estaba algo contrariado por no concebir cómo fue que nació en mí tal sentimiento... Era la misma impresión que causaría el ver germinar una bonita flor en medio de un vasto y desolado desierto.

 _Pero, ¿cómo...?_

 _Tch._

 _Es mágica._

Recordé. En más de una ocasión llegué a pensarlo, y ahora no tenía duda alguna de que, efectivamente, lo era.

Fruncí el ceño cuando la jodida pregunta que me había estado hostigando sin parar durante la última semana sobresalió entre todas las demás.

 _¿Qué carajos voy a hacer para traerla de vuelta?_

—Ya se te ocurrirá algo —agregó mi compañero adivinando el rumbo que tomaron mis pensamientos.

Mi atención se dispersó. En mi mente repasaba una y otra vez la conversación que acabábamos de tener, como si se tratase de un mantra o de alguna lección que buscaba memorizar. Mis orbes contemplaban quedamente el anillo dorado que era la representación más pura de la unión que muy internamente estaba desesperado por salvar. Lo hice girar varias veces con mi pulgar mientras indagaba las posibles soluciones a las que podía recurrir.

—Deberías descansar —habló el rubio pasados unos minutos en mudez. Dejé salir un diminuto suspiro antes de disponerme a recoger los documentos que cubrían gran parte del escritorio—. Se nota a kilómetros la falta que te hace.

—No. Iré al gimnasio de aquí antes.

Durante la última semana, al culminar mi trabajo, me dirigía a ese lugar para drenar toda la energía que me quedaba. La mocosa regresaba a su casa, y yo optaba por irme en dirección contraria para agotarme y así, después de darme un buen baño al llegar a casa, lograr conciliar el sueño por al menos unas pocas horas.

El gimnasio del cuartel era un lugar bastante concurrido y un poco ruidoso, pero estaba bien equipado. Y a mí me gustaba ejercitarme, así que no me quejaba de esa improvisada rutina que me había autoimpuesto. Además, me mantenía distraído y con la mente centrada en otra cosa que no fuesen mis problemas con mi esposa. Se pude decir que obtenía de ello un doble beneficio.

Hacía poco más de una hora que Mikasa se había ido, y yo no pude adelantar ni un poco la revisión de los informes. Ya luego me encargaría de eso.

—¿Es normal? —mascullé cerrando el cajón de mi escritorio donde guardaba los documentos. Me levanté y tomé el pequeño bolso en el que tenía mi ropa deportiva.

—¿Uhm? —murmuró sin comprender mi pregunta, yo no respondí. Caminé hacia la salida con Erwin pisándome los talones—. ¿Qué?

—¿Es normal querer a alguien así de rápido? —completé deteniéndome para voltear a mirarlo—. ¿Es siquiera posible eso? Suena jodidamente absurdo y ridículo.

Sus labios se curvearon hacia arriba formando una enorme sonrisa, y sus ojos azul cielo centellaron de satisfacción.

Al fin había obtenido lo que desde un principio ansiaba escuchar.

Al fin logró esa gran hazaña de hacer salir ese conjunto de palabras de mi boca.

Lo observé estoico, temiendo que tuviese la brillante y estúpida idea de soltar algún comentario socarrón como respuesta a mi cursilería. Para mi suerte, él dejó las bromas para después.

—No diré que es normal ya que no siempre suele ser así, pero sí es posible. El tuyo es uno de esos casos especiales —contestó con parsimonia—. Lo es porque tienes a una mujer maravillosa en demasía a tu lado. Raro sería que no la quisieras.

—Tch. Esto es insólito —gruñí. Abrí la puerta y salí al pasillo—. Que tú estés dándome consejos y que yo esté considerándolos aún cuando pensé que no los necesitaría nunca.

Erwin rió entre dientes y se posó junto a mí.

—El mejor consejo que puedo darte es que dejes de ser tan imbécil. Ah, y que le declares tu amor de una vez por todas.

—Cállate, Smith —siseé cerrando la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria, luchando contra las ganas que tenía de golpearlo por su insensatez. Soltó una sonora carcajada al apreciar la expresión sombría que adornaba mi rostro cuando le lancé una mirada fulminante que pudo matarlo de haber tenido la oportunidad.

Murmurando unos cuantos improperios, me giré y me alejé de él con presura, queriendo que milagrosamente la tierra se abriera y me tragase.

* * *

 _Jueves_

Caminaba al sitio donde guardábamos los documentos recopilados al finalizar las guardias; me había tomado más tiempo y esfuerzo de lo usual para finiquitar esa tarea que dejé inconclusa el día anterior. Entré a aquella inmensa habitación y rebusqué en mi archivo un par de carpetas para crear los expedientes pendientes que retrasé por andar distraído.

Los ubicaba y firmaba cuando una estruendosa voz acabó con la tranquilidad que reinaba.

—¡Levi! Te he estado buscando por todos lados —chilló—. Eh, pensaste que podías huir de mí, ¿no?

—No creo que lo logre ni escondiéndome bajo las piedras, Hanji.

Ella rió y se acercó a mí para sentarse a un lado sobre la mesa en la que ordenaba los papeles. Yo continué, deseaba largarme de allí cuanto antes. Sin miramientos, se inclinó un poco hacia mí para estudiar con más precisión mi rostro mientras yo hacía mi mejor intento de no desviar la atención de mi tarea. No obstante, mi intención de evadirla se fue al demonio cuando me tomó de la quijada, obligándome a voltear hacia ella.

—¿Qué mierda haces, cuatro ojos? —gruñí zafándome de su agarre con brusquedad.

—Esas ojeras tuyas tienen nombre y apellido. Gritan Mikasa Ackerman por todos lados.

—Cierra la boca.

No exagero al decir que el simple hecho de escuchar su nombre hacía que mi estómago se revolviese. Luego de dedicarle una dura mirada, retomé mi trabajo como excusa para impedir que siquiera estudiándome; pues si de algo estaba seguro, era de que Hanji ya estaba enterada de todo.

La amistad existente entre Hanji, Erwin y yo era tan estrecha y sólida que confiábamos ciegamente en nosotros. Podíamos hablar de cualquier cosa, pero eso no hacía que dejase de resultarme sumamente incómodo el hecho de exponerles abiertamente cosas de mi vida sentimental y privada que yo prefería reservarme. Era muy receloso con ese aspecto, incluso con ellos. No obstante, al notar que algo andaba realmente mal, no se limitaron a mantenerse al margen como normalmente lo hacían. Y para mi infortunio, ella, al igual que el rubio, no permitiría que me escabullese del interrogatorio que preparó para mí.

—¿Ha ocurrido algo entre ustedes?

—No tienes por qué hacerte la desentendida cuando sé perfectamente que ya Erwin te puso al tanto de la situación.

De soslayo vi cómo sonrió y asintió levemente, sin ánimos de refutar mi aserción. Por muy extraño que parezca, se quedó callada mientras yo me ocupaba de colocar los expedientes en diferentes secciones, separándolos por la fecha y la zona de la ciudad para ubicarlos en sus lugares correspondientes.

Cerré el cajón con llave y sin más, me dispuse a salir de allí. Hanji me alcanzó de inmediato, caminaba con su insistente mirada anclada a mis inexpresivas facciones. Resopló por lo bajo cuando se cansó de mi indiferencia, y luego habló usando un tono de voz más grave que de costumbre.

—¿Podrías regalarme al menos cinco minutos de tu preciado tiempo, enano egoísta de mierda?

—Te faltó el "amargado" —comenté deteniéndome de golpe, ella me imitó y me observó con la seriedad plasmada en su semblante—. El tiempo corre. Tienes un minuto menos.

—Me duelen, Levi. Tú y tu mocosa me duelen —tragué duro y aparté la vista, fijándola a cualquier otra cosa que no fuese esa expresión afligida que repentinamente apareció en su rostro.

—No tienes por qué preocuparte por nosotros. No permitas que nuestros problemas te afecten, cuatro ojos.

—Sí me preocupo. Lo hago porque tú eres como un hermano para mí, y ella es importante para ti. Te afecta directamente y sólo eso hace que la considere parte de ti —volví a mirarla sorprendido, sintiendo cómo esas palabras calaban en mí. Tenían tanto sentido y tanta lógica que ni siquiera me molesté en negarlo—. Mikasa también la está pasando bastante mal. La percibí muy taciturna y distante, también algo decaída. Incluso puedo decir que la noté un poco más delgada.

—Nos pudiésemos ahorrar todo esto si ella diera su brazo a torcer, Hanji —murmuré derrotado.

—Creo que ella está arrepentida.

—¿Arrepentida?

—Sí, por actuar tan mal contigo... Quizás en el fondo comience a dudar de tu culpabilidad. Ah, y también creo firmemente que no sabe cómo redimirse.

—Tch, eso es ridículo —rezongué—. Ella realmente piensa que soy un maldito mujeriego.

—Sé que no lo hiciste. No eres de esos, no tengo duda de ello —alegó sonriéndome, buscando reconfortarme con ese pequeño gesto—. Todo va a estar bien. Entre ustedes dos una conexión tan mística y especial que ni siquiera algo como esto va a lograr separarlos — suavicé mis rasgos y asentí queriendo creer en ello, lo que automáticamente la hizo ensanchar la radiante sonrisa que sostenía—. No olvides que tienen que darme sobrinos, no te dejaré en paz hasta que...

—No me jodas con eso —gruñí interrumpiéndola, me giré y me encaminé a la salida del cuartel. Ella rió y me siguió, indispuesta a dar el tema por zanjado.

—¡Vamos, Levi! —exclamó—. ¿No te imaginas cómo sería? Él o ella, ¡estoy segura que será la cosita más tierna y preciosa de este mundo! Además, tengo la plena certeza de que lo o la amarás sin medida desde antes de que nazca.

Dejé salir un suspiro cansino apurando el paso aunque en el fondo sabía que era inútil, ni yendo a la velocidad de la luz me libraría de aquel tormento. Hanji parloteaba sin parar, y yo internamente le agradecí al cielo que los pasillos estuviesen completamente vacíos, al menos nadie más escucharía las tonterías que decía.

Aturdido por escuchar tal retahíla de sinsentidos, me desconecté de su cháchara y me concentré en mis pensamientos. Lo medité un segundo, y por primera vez en toda mi vida, aquella idea no me parecía _tan_ descabellada.

Cerré los ojos y sacudí la cabeza horrorizado por el rumbo que habían tomado mis cavilaciones, ¿qué carajos estaba pasando conmigo?

* * *

 _Viernes_

El buen clima que hacía ese día motivó a esa gran masa de personas a abarrotar las calles del centro de la ciudad. En su mayoría eran turistas, lo deduje por la fascinación que demostraban ante cada detalle, desde los rojizos y amarillentos matices de las hojas que cubrían casi todo hasta la tienda más ostentosa que hallasen en el camino. Estaba acostumbrado a ver sus reacciones ante esas cosas nuevas, esas que para los que allí residíamos eran tan comunes y rutinarias.

Efectuábamos nuestra guardia habitual sin toparnos con problemas; eran poco más de las diez de la mañana y todo estaba bastante tranquilo a pesar de que había mucha gente yendo de un lado a otro. A esas alturas comenzaba a pensar que ese jueves nadie se despertó con ganas de alterar el orden público.

Miré de soslayo a la mocosa, que caminaba a mi lado con lentitud. Disminuí el paso para mantenerme junto a ella y no perderla de vista, atento al inusual comportamiento que manifestaba ese día. Lucía ausente y agotada, tanto, que no tenía ni fuerzas para fulminarme al descubrirme mirándola fijamente. Simplemente giraba el rostro en dirección contraria sin interrumpir su andar.

 _Algo no está bien._

Fue justo en ese momento cuando se detuvo de súbito, y yo de inmediato me volví hacia ella para sostenerla por el brazo al verla flaquear.

—Oye —susurré preocupado buscando su mirada—. ¿Estás bien?

No respondió. Puso una mano en su frente con la cabeza gacha, se mantuvo muy quieta durante unos cuantos segundos que para mí fueron interminables. Sin pensarlo dos veces, la jalé hacia un callejón para alejarla de la multitud temiendo que fuese a desfallecerse en medio de la concurrida calle.

La azabache se dejó hacer, para mi sorpresa ella no opuso resistencia alguna ante mis acciones. Hubiese esperado recibir un manotazo acompañado de una mandada al infierno, pero nada de eso ocurrió.

—Mikasa —hablé una vez que estuvimos solos, ella me ignoró y se recostó de la pared de ladrillos—. ¿Puedes decirme qué lo es lo que ocurre?

—Estoy bien, Levi.

Harto de su constante actitud esquiva, tomé su rostro entre mis manos y la forcé a verme. Se aferró a mis muñecas y trató de librarse de ese contacto, pero yo no se lo permití. Escruté su rostro detenidamente, precisando cada mínimo detalle, mientras las palabras de Hanji resonaban con fuerza en mi cabeza.

—Pues tu aspecto claramente me indica que no lo estás —reproché con dureza; sus manos de pronto dejaron de luchar para zafarse de mí y su expresión estoica desapareció al ser suplantada por una que la hacía parecer más triste que cansada o enojada. Con mis orbes fijos en los suyos, acaricié su rostro delineando despacio sus delicadas facciones—. Tienes unas ojeras terribles, estás pálida y me atrevo a decir que incluso has perdido algo de peso. Luces igual a aquel día que te desmayaste, mocosa. Lo recuerdas, ¿no? —asintió levemente, yo suspiré sabiendo con certeza el motivo de su desánimo. La opresión en el pecho se intensificó aún más al ahondar en el color grisáceo de sus ojos y hallarlo despojado de su bonito brillo—. No quiero que eso vuelva a repetirse, ¿me entiendes? Aunque no lo creas me preocupo por ti, y por esa misma razón no voy a permitir que eso pase.

Sin esperar por una respuesta, tomé su mano y tiré de ella con sutileza para sacarla de allí. La mocosa dócilmente me siguió el paso, hasta que se percató de que me había desviado considerablemente de la ruta que debíamos cubrir.

—¿A dónde vas? —cuestionó descolocada.

—Te llevaré a tu casa para que comas y descanses.

—Pero...

—No quiero berrinches —advertí dedicándole una mirada que eliminó toda intención de protestar.

Y con la calidez de su piel compensando la frialdad de la mía, emprendimos el camino hacia su casa.

No dejé de pensar en ella en todo el día.

Cumplí con mi deber sin ningún inconveniente, salvo la persistente sensación de que algo me faltaba. Era incómoda y molesta, y para mi desgracia muy poco pude hacer para prescindirla, sobre todo cuando caí en cuenta que su causa era el no tenerla junto a mí en esos momentos. En más de una ocasión, miré a mis costados pensando que allí estaría, y luego me sentí como un estúpido al recordar que yo mismo le había dado el día libre.

Al culminar mi labor, salí del cuartel con la mocosa aún ocupando cada uno de mis pensamientos. Caminaba de vuelta a la ciudad cuando decidí pasar a verla, con la excusa de "cerciorarme de que estuviese relativamente bien" disfrazando mi anhelo de estar con ella aunque sea por unos pocos minutos. En el trayecto le compré vegetales y carnes que podrían recomponerla, algunas frutas (recién había descubierto que le gustaban mucho las bayas, en especial las fresas, frambuesas y moras), y también de esos postres que la ponían tan feliz.

Me faltaban pocas cuadras para llegar cuando contuve el impulso de reír de ironía.

De la ironía, porque de pronto fui consciente de que _la quería_.

Supongo que por eso todo me sabía desabrido cuando ella no estaba, todo me aburría, todo me molestaba, todo me irritaba.

Pero con ella a mi lado, lo demás no importaba en lo absoluto. Todo se volvía más llevadero en su compañía, sospechaba que ni siquiera el fin del mundo podría ser tan malo.

 _La quería._

El insomnio, la falta de apetito, el frío que me helaba hasta los huesos... Todos esos pesares eran la consecuencia extrañarla tanto. Y de necesitarla junto a mí casi tanto como respirar.

Toqué con suavidad la madera puerta, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que su figura apareció del otro lado vistiendo uno de esos ridículos pijamas que siempre solía usar.

—¿Acaso no te enseñaron que debes preguntar quién es antes de abrir, mocosa?

Con sus ojos abiertos como platos, se quedó pasmada haciendo un vano intento de articular cualquier cosa. Una mínima sonrisa se formó en mis labios al apreciar la sorpresa que figuraba en su expresión, la había tomado totalmente desprevenida.

—Yo... estoy esperando a Sasha y a Christa. Pensé que eran ellas.

—Hn.

Tenía su cabello atado en una improvisada coleta alta y esa infantil ropa que usaba para dormir, además de esas oscuras sombras sobre sus pómulos resaltando en su blanquecina piel de porcelana. A pesar de que estuviese enojada conmigo, a pesar de lucía un poco enferma, a pesar de que su aspecto estaba algo desalineado... Para mí sería siempre la criatura más hermosa de este jodido planeta.

Nos quedamos contemplándonos fijamente por quién sabe cuánto tiempo. El simple hecho de estar frente a frente, sin miradas llenas de rabia ni esa energía furibunda que ella irradiaba de por medio, hacía que mi corazón se acelerase como si hubiese corrido un maratón, y por un instante me creí un tonto adolescente que tiene la suerte de tropezarse por accidente con la chica más preciosa que haya visto jamás.

—¿Levi?

—Vine a traerte esto —expliqué al reconocer su mirada inquisitiva. Le tendí las bolsas, y ella las tomó algo titubeante—. ¿Descansaste? ¿Te sientes mejor?

—Sí, no tienes de qué preocuparte —afirmó sonriéndome tímidamente—. Gracias por las compras.

—No es nada.

—¿Quieres pasar? —propuso luego de vacilar brevemente—. Justo estaba preparando té.

Mi estómago dio un vuelco. Ahora quién me tomó con la guardia baja fue ella, pues, lo menos que esperaba que sucediera era que me echara a patadas de ahí. Habría pensado que lo que escuché fue obra de mi malévola imaginación si ella no se hubiese movido a un lado para concederme el paso.

—Sí, claro.

Ya dentro, ella se dirigió a la cocina y yo tomé asiento en la modesta mesa del comedor. A los pocos minutos volvió con un par de humeantes tazas, las colocó sobre la superficie de madera y luego se sentó a mi lado. Corrí la mirada del té hacia la azabache, quien revolvía lánguidamente su bebida con una pequeña cuchara.

—La casa no se siente igual sin ti —murmuré pasado un momento de mutismo.

—¿Con eso quieres decir que me extrañas? —indagó con sorna, y yo por un instante sospeché que se lo había tomado como una broma de mal gusto.

—Podría decirse que sí.

Alzó la vista de la taza y se mostró incrédula, nuestros orbes convergieron y se fundieron con intensidad. Parpadeó repetidas veces al salir del estupor que le causé, y en seguida ese color rojizo cubrió su rostro.

—¿Es esta una estrategia para persuadirme o algo así? —cuestionó aún sin interrumpir esa lucha invisible que de alguna u otra manera, nos unía con una fuerza indescriptible. Era como si nos atrapáramos mutuamente sin posibilidades de escapar el uno del otro con una simple mirada.

—No exactamente, yo sólo estoy siendo honesto.

Y seguido de eso, silencio. La mocosa fue la primera en desviar la vista, para fijarla en el recipiente de porcelana que sostenía entre sus manos. Bebió un poco y se mantuvo absorta en sus pensamientos aún cuando estiré mi mano hacia la suya para sostenerla con suavidad.

Examiné quedamente y con esmero desde su postura hasta esa expresión serena que ocultaba pulcramente lo que sea que pasaba por su cabeza; y fue ese exhaustivo análisis lo que despertó en mí el fuerte presentimiento de que algo había cambiado en ella... El mismo que fue confirmado cuando ella optó por entrelazar nuestros dedos en vez de apartarse bruscamente.

La confusión me abordó una vez que comprobé que no había rastro de enojo o rabia detrás de esa inexpresiva fachada que peleaba por sostener, y que todo ese tiempo había sido impenetrable para mí. Extrañamente su barrera defensiva estaba comenzando a debilitarse, y yo no estaba seguro si se debía a lo descompensada que estaba físicamente y mentalmente, o si realmente se trataba de algo más.

 _"Creo que está arrepentida"._

Una vez más, las palabras de Hanji llegaron con tanto ímpetu que consiguieron estremecerme internamente.

 _¿Podría ser...?_

Sucumbiendo ante la intriga que me invadió, decidí aventurarme a obtener alguna información.

—Mikasa —mencioné apretando ligeramente el agarre. Ella atendió a mi llamado pocos segundos más tarde—. Siento que hay algo que desconozco y que te está preocupando de sobremanera... ¿O me equivoco?

Apretó los labios y arrugó el entrecejo, probablemente dándose a sí misma una reprimenda mental por su tonto descuido. Sin querer, me dejó entrever a través de su coraza y ahora estaba en una posición bastante incómoda, según me dio a demostrar con esa mueca que hizo mientras sopesaba qué decir.

 _"Y también creo que no sabe cómo redimirse"._

—Podemos conversar al respecto, mocosa.

—No sé cómo... —confesó en voz muy baja dirigiéndome una nerviosa sonrisa como disculpa.

—Inténtalo —insistí, consciente de que era bastante hipócrita de mi parte decir algo así. Pues, si algo solía detestar, era que me forzaran a expresar algo cuando no quería ni sabía cómo hacerlo—. Tengo todo el tiempo que necesites... —agregué con suavidad, lo que logró relajar notablemente su rígida postura.

Un ruido proveniente de la puerta le puso fin a aquel íntimo momento, maldije internamente la interrupción cuando ella se levantó murmurando un "lo siento". Suspiré frustrado al escuchar la chillona voz de Sasha acabar con esa efímera paz que nos rodeaba, teniendo la certeza de que se había ido al infierno la oportunidad de averiguar qué le ocurría a mi esposa.

—¡Hola, Miki! —bramó la pelimarrón abalanzándose hacia la azabache para envolverla en un torpe abrazo apenas la puerta se abrió. La soltó después de apretujarla y zarandearla un poco—. ¡Mira, hemos traído mucho helado y unas películas nuevas que están buenísimas!

—Sasha, la estás aturdiendo —intervino Christa con esa sutileza que la caracterizaba.

—Perdona, me he emocionado —farfulló avergonzada—. Saben que adoro nuestras noches de chicas.

—Lo sabemos perfectamente —alegó la rubia entre risas—. ¿Cómo sigues, Mika?

—Mucho mejor —aseguró entusiasmada, convenciendo de inmediato a sus amigas.

La mocosa se hizo a un lado y las otras dos ingresaron, formando una especie de semicírculo junto a la entrada. Me dedicó un rápido vistazo que pasó desapercibido para las demás, quienes estaban de espaldas a mí aún totalmente ajenas a mi presencia. Imaginé que mi esposa sólo estaba haciendo tiempo para que pudiese terminar mi té en paz antes de que sus compañeras advirtieran que yo estaba siendo testigo de todo a escasos metros de distancia.

—Disculpa la tardanza Miki, pero se me alargó un poco la guardia. Por suerte Christa me esperó; luego fuimos a cambiarnos y en el camino compramos lo demás —se explayó la más ruidosa de todas. Su extrovertida y peculiar personalidad me hacía recordar a Hanji.

—Sí, pero habríamos llegado antes de no ser porque Sasha se empeñó en perder tiempo parloteando con mi hermano.

—¿Con Armin? —balbuceó la azabache perpleja.

—¡Somos amigos!

—¡Ni creas que no vi esa sonrisa embobada que tenías mientras charlaban! —reprochó Christa.

—¡En vez de estar hablando de mí, deberías confesarle a Mikasa los planes de noviazgo que tienes con Eren!

—¿¡Qué!?

Acabé mi té contemplando divertido la expresión de mi esposa. Sus cejas se levantaron exageradamente por la sorpresa, esa declaración la dejó helada e incapaz de ocultar su asombro.

Se sobresaltaron cuando me levanté de golpe haciendo rechinar la silla sin miramientos; las dos muchachas intercambiaron una rápida mirada llena de confusión que rápidamente se transformó en pánico una vez que se enfrentaron a mi duro semblante. Juro que todo el color abandonó sus caras hasta quedar blancas como un papel.

—¡Capitán! —exclamaron al unísono cumpliendo con su pose reglamentaria.

—Arlet, Blouse —las saludé con un tono de voz neutro, que no transmitía absolutamente nada.

El sonido de mis firmes pasos fue lo único que se apreció después, pues las aludidas se quedaron mudas y tiesas en sus lugares. Abrí la puerta y salí al pequeño porche con la mocosa siguiéndome aún sin librarse de la impresión.

—Siento que hayas tenido que presenciar eso —murmuró algo apenada.

—No te preocupes.

—Les has dado un buen susto —me susurró—. No dejarán de reclamarme por eso en toda la noche.

—Creo que ellas más bien te han asustado a ti con esas revelaciones. En todo caso, se lo merecían por haber llegado en tan mal momento.

—Igual lo conversaremos.

—¿Mañana?

—Ya tengo planes, saldré con las chicas —fruncí el ceño en descontento antes de que mi cerebro pudiese registrar tal acción, no porque no me gustase que saliera, sino porque no quería posponer demasiado lo que teníamos pendiente. Ella al percatarse de mi disgusto, se apresuró en remediarlo—. En la noche.

—¿Saldrás en la noche? —cuestioné jodidamente confundido.

—No, no. Me refería a que puedes venir mañana en la noche —aclaró con cierta timidez.

 _Quizá Hanji está en lo cierto después de todo._

Automáticamente un reconfortante alivio se expandió por todo mi cuerpo, brindándome una tranquilidad que hacía días no sentía. Subí una mano hasta su rostro para acariciar su mejilla, increíblemente ella me permitió deleitarme con la tibieza y suavidad de su piel sin dudarlo ni un segundo. La contemplé quedamente, embelesado, con la misma devoción con la que alguien vería a lo más importante y preciado que puede tener en esta vida.

—Prométeme que comerás y dormirás como es debido, mocosa.

—Te lo prometo —aseveró de pronto enternecida, y por un fugaz instante, pude ver sus ojos brillar de esa manera que en secreto adoraba.

 _Ah, maldición, cuánto extrañaba esto._

Dejándome llevar por mis impulsos, acorté la distancia que nos separaba para unir nuestros labios con tanta ternura como me fue posible. Me aparté brevemente, y luego me tomé unos pocos segundos para rozar con las yemas de mis dedos ese adorable matiz carmesí que adornaba sus cachetes.

Me alejé a regañadientes de ella cuando, a través de la ventana, distinguí un par de figuras que observaban la escena pretendiendo pasar inadvertidas detrás de la cortina. Lanzándole una mirada fulminante que estaba seguro podrían ver, giré sobre mis talones y me puse en marcha hacia la calle.

—Nos vemos mañana.

—Sí. Feliz noche, Levi.

Estando ya en la acera, relamí mis labios y traté inútilmente de comprimir la sonrisa de idiota que se plasmó en mi cara sin reservas.

E impulsado por una renovada determinación, me planteé seguir el consejo de Erwin. Debía resolver ciertos asuntos cuanto antes, teniendo como motivación la convicción de querer hacer las cosas bien, de mejorar y de evitar a toda costa volver a arruinarlo todo.

Metí las manos en mis bolsillos rehuyendo del frío y apurando el ritmo. Buscaría un lugar para cenar y luego iría a hablar con Petra.

Eran poco más de las nueve de la noche cuando llegué al bar donde trabajaba. Me dirigí a una de las mesas más apartadas, desde donde podía tener una amplia vista de todo el lugar, y allí me instalé prestándole atención a lo que ocurría a mi alrededor esperando que ella apareciera en mi campo periférico.

No tardó demasiado en hacerlo.

La vi caminar hacia la barra, de donde tomó una bandeja con uno de esos costosos servicios que luego fue a dejar en una mesa alejada a la mía. Sin embargo, el peso de mi insistente mirada sobre su andar surtió el efecto que quería: hacerle saber que estaba allí, en el lugar de siempre, aguardando por ella. Su primera reacción fue un inmenso desconcierto, como se pondría quien avista a un fantasma, pero rápidamente se transformó en un desmesurado enojo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —siseó entre dientes inclinándose ligeramente en mi dirección para que nadie más pudiese escucharla.

—Siéntate —le pedí con parsimonia. Ella bufó apretando los puños, claramente conteniendo las ganas de golpearme.

—Vete a la mierda —sentenció antes de darse la media vuelta con la intención de irse, pero yo no se lo permití una vez que la sujeté del brazo con fuerza. Sabiamente, decidió no forcejear y limitarse a dedicarme una mirada asesina que en silencio me exigía que la soltase.

—¿Podrías dejar de comportarte de esa manera tan infantil, Petra? Es necesario que tratemos este asunto, quieras o no. ¿Me entiendes? —escupí ácidamente, ella no logró disimular lo turbada que la dejaron aquellas palabras—. Así que vas a dejar de lado esa estúpida rabieta para hacer lo que te digo, aquí y ahora.

—Mi turno termina en una hora —anunció con desprecio zafándose de mí con un brusco jalón. Nos observamos con desdén durante unos cuantos segundos, ninguno de los dos quería estar allí realmente.

—Tch, tráeme lo de siempre mientras.

Maldijo por lo bajo a mi cinismo y posteriormente se retiró a buscar mi pedido.

El tiempo pareció correr con una tortuosa lentitud, suponía que el hecho de estar ansioso por largarme de allí me causaba esa sensación. Estando sentado en aquel lugar, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en estar con mi mocosa, en otro lugar, haciendo cualquier cosa... No importaba qué, pues eso carecía de relevancia. Yo sólo quería tenerla a mi lado, y con eso me bastaba.

Pensé en el bonito e intenso sonrojo que opacaba sus oscuras ojeras, en ese tono de voz que dejaba al descubierto su adorable timidez, en su cabello desordenado que de ninguna manera le restaba belleza...

Un trago de Whisky recorrió mi garganta cuando vi a Petra acercarse, esta vez sin su uniforme. Tomó asiento frente a mí, sus facciones estaban endurecidas y su postura a la defensiva.

—¿Qué quieres? ¿Acaso ya te aburriste de la niñita ingenua que tenías en tu cama aquella vez?

—Esa _niñita ingenua_ —puntualicé siendo lo más tajante posible. Debía mantener mi cabeza fría si no quería estropearlo todo al dejarme llevar por un arranque de furia—, es mi esposa. Así que te exijo que te refieras a ella con más respeto.

Alzó una ceja con sorna y me miró como si lo que acababa de decir hubiese sido un mal chiste. Procesó quedamente la información antes de soltar una carcajada que amenazó con encender mi imponente mal humor; suspiré con fastidio y me mantuve estoico mientras ella no paraba de burlarse de lo que consideraba una sandez.

—¿No podías inventarte un cuento mejor? —cuestionó una vez que recuperó la compostura—. Debes estar muy desesperado para inventar que es tu esposa con tal de apartarme del camino, Levi. No parecen cosas tuyas.

—No es ningún maldito invento. Muchas cosas pasaron mientras no estuviste —levanté mi mano izquierda para mostrarle el anillo dorado, su boca se desencajó al atisbarlo—. ¿Ahora lo crees?

—Pero tú... cómo... en qué momento... —balbuceaba en estado de _shock_.

—Me has causado muchos problemas, has hecho mucho daño con la insensata actitud que adoptaste —hablé despacio, viendo cómo sus ojos color miel se llenaban de pequeñas lágrimas que peleaban por salir—... lo cual me enoja porque sé que a pesar de todo eres una persona racional, Petra.

—No tiene sentido —musitó negando con su cabeza repetidas veces, incrédula y confundida—. ¿No se suponía que tú odiabas el compromiso? ¿Cómo es posible que me ausente un mes y te consiga casado? Eso es... —hizo una pausa al no hallar las palabras adecuadas, y yo me quedé callado dándole tiempo de asimilarlo. Estuvo así por unos instantes; no la juzgaba, esa no era una noticia fácil de digerir—. ¿Siempre fui la amante o algo así? ¿Siempre estuviste con ella sin siquiera yo sospecharlo?

—Tch, no —contesté con hosquedad. Deslicé una mano por mi cabello, frustrado y algo inquieto por tener que dar tantas explicaciones. Tomé aire y me armé de paciencia—. Ocurrió unos pocos días antes de que te marcharas. Todo fue de imprevisto y demasiado apresurado, de un momento a otro nos impusieron casarnos por razones que no mencionaré... Fue una orden, y es parte de nuestra obligación cumplir.

Jadeó y llevó ambas manos hasta su cara para ocultar esas gotas saladas que sin escrúpulos comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

—Siempre quise ocupar ese lugar en tu vida, Levi —masculló aún sin cambiar de posición—. Siempre anhelé ser eso para ti.

—Lo sé —admití con suavidad—, pero desafortunadamente no escogemos a quién querer, Petra.

—¿La quieres? —inquirió de súbito alzando la cabeza—. ¿Es eso lo que oí?

—No voy a negártelo —dije encogiéndome levemente de hombros, y de inmediato un sabor agridulce anegó mi boca; no era sencillo para mí decirlo aquello en voz alta. Ella forzó una triste sonrisa, y limpió el rastro húmedo que quedó en su rostro—.Yo no hubiese podido darte lo que tú tanto deseas. Ni una relación estable, ni amor, ni siquiera una familia... No soy ni seré el indicado para ti.

—No necesitas decir nada más —murmuró con la voz temblorosa. Dejé salir un pesado suspiro, apreciando de pronto un alivio indescriptible—. No te mentiré diciéndote que me arrepiento de lo que hice, pero sí puedo asegurarte que puedes estar tranquilo porque ya no volveré a meterme entre ustedes dos.

—Bien —mascullé poniéndome de pie—. Lo siento, Petra. Y gracias por entenderlo.

—Adiós, Levi —forzó otra rota sonrisa—. Sé feliz.

Asentí otorgándole una pequeñísima sonrisa, que desapareció tan rápido como llegó. Salí apresurado de allí una vez que pagué la cuenta, teniendo como destino la comodidad de mi hogar.

Y esa noche aprendí que es esencial cerrar ciclos para poder avanzar.

* * *

 _Sábado_

Miré mi reloj de muñeca por décima vez, ¿dónde demonios estaba mi esposa?

Dos malditas horas tenía sentado en los peldaños que conducían al porche de su casa, tiempo que malgasté reprimiéndome mentalmente por no haberle preguntado cuándo estaría de regreso exactamente.

 _Tenía la atención centrada en otras cosas._

Me justifiqué cuando me harté de regañarme.

 _En sus tentadores labios, en el calor de su piel, en ese extraño cosquilleo que me recorre entero con sólo verla._

Las agujas marcaron las diez y cuarto, y ya comenzaba a impacientarme. Cada llamada que le hice me envió a buzón, las calles de aquella bonita zona residencial estaban desoladas y yo sentía que iba a congelarme. Refunfuñé cuando el dolor y el entumecimiento se apoderaron de mis dedos; carajos, tenía que estar demasiado jodido como para soportar todo eso con tal de verla.

Unos cuantos minutos después, un auto que reconocí al instante se estacionó justo al frente. Observé incrédulo cómo la castaña se bajó del asiento del conductor para dirigirse con pasos rápidos al asiento trasero opuesto al suyo; me levanté despacio al verla luchar para sacar aquel bulto casi inconsciente del vehículo. Cuando lo logró, acomodó uno de sus brazos por sobre sus hombros mientras la sostenía por la cintura.

—¿Hanji? —dije aún sin poder comprender qué demonios estaba pasando; la aludida brincó del susto al verme—. Pero, ¿¡qué carajos significa todo esto, cuatro ojos de mierda!?

—¡Ah, enano bastardo, no me asustes así!

Con un repentino enojo irrumpiendo en mi sistema, di grandes zancadas hasta llegar a ella. Le quité a la azabache de encima, y casi arrastrándola en la misma forma que ella la sostenía, la llevé hasta la entrada de su casa. Apenas podía mantenerse en pie y olía muchísimo a alcohol; de más estaba decir que fue una odisea hacer que caminara pues se tropezaba con cada mísero paso que daba.

—Busca la maldita llave —gruñí. Ella me obedeció y escudriñó en un pequeño bolso que supuse le pertenecía a la mocosa—. ¿Estaban juntas o qué?

—Sí, lo estábamos —afirmó mientras abría la puerta.

—¿Desde cuándo son tan amigas ustedes dos? —inquirí con la duda golpeándome como un rayo. No recordaba haberlas visto conversar antes, al menos no fuera del ámbito laboral. Y el hecho de enterarme de esa manera que realmente eran bastante cercanas me dejó completamente desconcertado.

—¿Acaso importa?

—Jamás lo hubiese imaginado —admití frunciendo el ceño—. Además, ¿no deberías estar cuidando a tu hijo en vez de andar de farra? ¿O es que Moblit hace de niñera mientras tú te diviertes?

—A él no le molesta quedarse con Hans, es un padre ejemplar —afirmó sonriéndome ampliamente. En medio de aquel escenario, agradecía internamente que ella no estuviese en el mismo estado de Mikasa. No quería ni imaginar cómo hubiesen terminado en tal caso—. No te enojes con ella, Levi.

—Tch, estoy enojado contigo por haberle permitido llegar hasta este punto de ebriedad. Fue demasiado irresponsable de tu parte, joder.

—No pensé que se pondría así tan rápido. Ella puede ser buena en todo, menos tolerando las bebidas etílicas.

—Es tarde ya. Vete cuatro ojos, yo me hago cargo del resto.

Asintió y sin decir nada más, se marchó despidiéndose con un ademán.

Suspiré y con la mocosa a cuestas, me encaminé a su habitación. Gimió cuando la dejé caer en la cama sin cuidado alguno, y se removió intentando apoyarse de sus codos para verme; sus movimientos se hallaban tan entorpecidos por el efecto del alcohol que le costó más esfuerzo del necesario.

—¿Uhm? ¿Le-vi? Levi —ronroneó al verme agachado, en la tarea de quitarle los zapatos—. ¡No me ignores, amargado de mierda! —chilló indignada pataleando para entorpecer lo que hacía al no recibir respuesta de mi parte.

Mi mente estaba muy ofuscada como para pensar con total claridad. Me hallaba demasiado aturdido por verla así, tan borracha que muy difícilmente podía con su propio peso.

Aún sin mediar palabra alguna con ella, me reincorporé y desabroché su pantalón para literalmente arrancárselo con un fuerte jalón. La azabache protestó rumiando unas cuantas cosas que escaparon de mi comprensión, y un poco después gruñó molesta cuando la obligué a sentarse para sacarle la chaqueta y el suéter que usaba.

Con pasos rápidos fui al cuarto de baño y puse a llenar la tina con agua tibia, apestaba tanto a Vodka que me rehusaba a dejarla dormir así. Recogí las mangas de mi suéter hasta mis codos, y cuando el agua alcanzó la altura que consideré adecuada, agregué un aceite de rosas y un jabón de burbujas que allí encontré.

—¿Qué haces? ¿Vas a violarme? —farfulló viendo cómo le quitaba su ropa interior con presura.

—No —me digné a contestar al fin.

Pasé un brazo por la parte trasera de sus rodillas y el otro lo acomodé en su espalda para cargarla hasta el baño, ella por inercia se guindó de mi cuello en el proceso.

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no le gusto, capitán? —susurró cerca de mi oído.

Maldije internamente a esos escalofríos que atravesaron mi espina dorsal cuando se dedicó a dejar besos húmedos en cada centímetro de mi cuello. No puedo describir la magnitud del alivio que sentí al despojarme de su cercanía una vez que la metí en la bañera.

Me senté en el borde y con una esponja me dediqué a lavar cada extensión de su desnudez.

—Levi.

—¿Qué?

—No me respondiste. No me dijiste si te gustaba o no.

 _Carajos._

Arrugué el entrecejo. Su juicio no parecía estar tan nublado después de todo... O quizás el efecto en ella pasaba más rápido de lo habitual.

—Mikasa...

Las palabras se quedaron atascadas en mi garganta cuando, con un rápido movimiento que no vi venir, se giró hasta que quedó de rodillas frente a mí. Tragué duro cuando paseé la vista por sobre su torso expuesto y lleno de espuma, que resbalaba lentamente hasta caer al agua que llegaba hasta su cintura. Mi cabeza dio vueltas, ya en ese punto había olvidado por completo qué demonios iba a decir.

—Báñate conmigo —pidió con un deje de súplica.

La contemplé quedamente, apreciando cada detalle como si no hubiese otra oportunidad de hacerlo. Llevé mis manos hacia sus preciosas cimas y despacio, muy despacio rocé con las yemas de mis dedos su cremosa piel deleitándome con su suavidad, subiendo por sus clavículas, recorriendo su cuello hasta abordar sus sonrojadas mejillas. Me concentré en su rostro, específicamente en esos grandes ojos grises que me observaban fijamente, expectantes y centellantes.

—Quiero que me hagas tuya.

Arriesgándome a perder el poco autocontrol que milagrosamente había logrado mantener, acuné su cara entre mis palmas y me incliné para besarla. Movía con gracia mis labios sobre los suyos, saciando esa sed que por poco me desquició por haber estado privado de ellos durante tantos días. Emergió de ella un pequeño suspiro, y yo aproveché ese descuido para adentrar mi lengua en su cavidad y explorarla sin tapujos.

 _No es correcto. No está bien._

Advirtió la escasa cordura que restaba en mí. Las ganas que tenía y el calor que se arremolinaba en mi abdomen mermaron con tan sólo pensar cómo se pondría la mocosa al despertar al día siguiente y descubrir que tuvimos intimidad. No quería averiguarlo, me aterraba la idea de volver a arruinarlo todo.

—Lo haré, pero no ahora, no así —susurré una vez que me separé para recuperar el aliento.

—Pero...

—Luego —sentencié levantándome, dando por finalizado el tema—. Ven aquí mocosa, el agua ya se enfrió y no quiero que te resfríes —le ofrecí mis manos, ella las tomó algo dudosa unos segundos después. La ayudé a salir, y le tendí un paño con el cual se envolvió—. Lávate los dientes, te buscaré algo de ropa.

Pasamos un largo rato sumidos en un imperturbable silencio. La azabache no dijo ni una palabra más; se limitó a vestirse y a acostarse extrañamente abstraída en sus pensamientos.

Sin sopesarlo dos veces, me quité los zapatos y aparté la gruesa cobija para ir junto a ella; me recosté de lado sin dejar mucho espacio de por medio entre su cuerpo y el mío. Me miró brevemente con un brillo en sus ojos que no supe identificar, y posteriormente se aferró fuerte a mí escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho.

Hundí mi nariz en sus espesas hebras y me llené gustoso de su dulce aroma. La rodeé con mis brazos protectoramente y deposité una serie de besos sobre su coronilla, que no cesaron hasta que la escuché hablar nuevamente.

—Yo ya lo sabía.

—¿Uhm?

—Ya sabía que no mentías al decirme que no te habías acostado con ella.

Todos mis músculos se tensaron, y por un momento me debatí si decía la verdad o si estaba delirando por la misma borrachera. Lo sopesé una y otra vez, y de repente algo hizo _click_ en mi cabeza. El cambio en su actitud, el supuesto arrepentimiento que me mencionó Hanji, eso que la atormentaba y que no sabía cómo decírmelo... Todo tenía sentido.

Sin embargo, mientras por un lado ciertas cosas encajaron, por otro era un caos. ¿Por qué no me lo dijo? ¿Por qué se mantuvo alejada de mí, aún sabiendo que no hice nada malo? ¿Cómo fue que determinó mi inocencia?

—¿Estás enojado? —interrogó con preocupación buscando mi mirada. Mis orbes coincidieron con los suyos, desconcierto y culpa colisionaron con ímpetu.

Quise hablar, quise hacerle miles de preguntas, quise reclamarle por haber sido tan egoísta como para esperar hasta ese momento para ponerle fin a mi agonía. Empero, me había dejado tan atónito que no conseguí reaccionar en ese preciso momento.

—Lo estás, ¿cierto? —insistió, pero una vez más, no respondí. Apretó los labios cuando las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, volvió a ocultar su rostro en mi pecho una vez que comenzaron a empapar sus cachetes—. Perdóname, lo siento, lo siento tanto...

Salí de mi letargo cuando sentí un insoportable vacío que en el estómago, sumado a una opresión en el tórax que dificultó mi respiración; ambas sensaciones me hicieron dejar de lado ese tumulto de emociones que se aglomeró en mi interior. Cualquier enfado quedó desplazado, todo atisbo de molestia desapareció por completo con sólo verla desmoronarse en mis narices.

Cerré los párpados y me concentré en su compañía. Ya tendríamos tiempo de abordar ese tema en particular.

—Ya, ya —acaricié su cabeza y la pegué más a mí—. Para, no me gusta verte llorar.

Se quedó quieta entre mis brazos hasta que sucumbió a la tranquilidad de un sueño profundo. Peiné su cabello con mis dedos como siempre solía hacerlo hasta que también me vi envuelto en una absoluta oscuridad.

* * *

 _Domingo_

Los rayos del sol se colaban por el ventanal de la cocina, alumbrando y calentando todo a mi alrededor. Hacía unos pocos minutos que la mocosa despertó, desorientada y con una terrible jaqueca martilleando sus sienes.

Apenas la vi espabilar, me levanté y me dispuse a prepararle el desayuno. Tostadas con mermelada de frambuesa y jugo de naranja fue lo más factible que consideré hacer, pues mi pésima desenvoltura en el arte culinario no me permitía ir más allá.

Servía el jugo cuando sentí el peso de su mirada recaer en mi espalda. Solté un pequeño suspiro, y sin querer prorrogar por más tiempo aquella plática pendiente, dejé lo que estaba haciendo y me giré para encararla.

—Anoche me confesaste que ya sabías que nunca te fui infiel —solté ásperamente; ella abrió muchos los ojos, sorprendida. Sospechaba que no se acordaba de nada, ni siquiera debía tener ni una leve noción del cómo era que yo había amanecido allí, en su cama. Estaba seguro de que, aunque no lo dijera, era un mar de confusión—. ¿Por qué rayos no me dijiste nada?

Mordió su labio inferior y agachó la cabeza, resignada.

—No sabía cómo hacerlo, Levi.

—¿Realmente piensas que sería capaz de traicionarte de esa manera? —la azabache negó levemente—. Entonces, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué desconfiaste de mí de esa forma? Estabas tan cegada y reacia a escucharme, que no había acción ni palabra mía que valiera y que consideraras infalible. Juro que casi logras volverme loco con esa maldita renuencia tuya.

—Lo siento... —musitó. Sus hombros decayeron al distinguir con esa mezcla de incredulidad y aflicción que surcaba mi expresión —. Debes odiarme por haberte tratado tan mal injustamente. Quizá la única que hizo daño aquí, fui yo.

Corrí una mano por mi cabello y luego caminé hacia ella; por instinto retrocedió hasta que su espalda baja se topó con la encimera de mármol. La acorralé acomodando ambos brazos a sus costados, y fijé mis ojos en los suyos sintiendo la tibieza de su aliento estrellarse contra mi cara.

—Te equivocas. Me odio a mí mismo por no poder ni siquiera enojarme contigo.

Sus cejas se curvearon ligeramente y sus mejillas se encendieron. Nos quedamos así, inmóviles e inmersos el uno en el otro hasta que esa tensión que había entre ambos desapareció.

—¿Vas a decirme por qué dudaste tanto de mi lealtad hacia ti? —inquirí con suavidad.

—Tenía miedo —expuso después de sopesarlo unos instantes—. Miedo de que no tengas hacia mí ningún sentimiento que te impidiese hacer algo como eso.

—¿Piensas que no te quiero?

—Te mentiría si te digo lo contrario.

—Hm... —me tomé un momento para llenarme de valor bajo su atenta mirada—. ¿Me creerías si te digo que lo hago?

—Levi —murmuró obligándose a sonreír—. No tienes que fingir que me correspondes para hacerme sentir una falsa seguridad.

—No estoy fingiendo nada, mocosa tonta —susurré sobre sus labios—. Estoy jodidamente enamorado de ti. Lo estoy, y ya no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡Holaaa a todos! ¿Qué tal están, hermosuras? ¡Yo espero que bien!**

 **Empezaré diciendo que este capítulo es –hasta hora- uno de los más extensos (¡tiene 10,000 palabras!). Con esto les compenso la larga espera, créanme que todo este tiempo estuve dándole vueltas al asunto hasta que quedó como quería. Admito que me dio trabajo, se me complicó un poco llevar los pensamientos de Levi en este punto porque no quería que perdiera su esencia ni siquiera teniendo tales sentimientos de por medio, que son tan impropios de él.**

 **¡Juro que me emocioné con ese final! Joder, cómo me costó arrastrarte hasta aquí, enano del demonio. Lo escribí y dije "al fin", imagino que ustedes también xD. Y Mikasa borracha, me reí con eso, en serio. Se me hace demasiado gracioso imaginarlo lidiando con ella en ese estado.**

 **Todos tenemos a un Erwin y a una Hanji en nuestras vidas, son esos amigos que están allí para regañarnos cuando no hacemos las cosas bien, y para apoyarnos cuando sea necesario. Adoro sus roles en la vida de Levi, de verdad. Me fascina hacer que entre ellos exista una amistad casi fraternal, creo que acá quedó bastante claro.**

 **Créanme que me gusta el ErwinxHanji; sin embargo, en esta historia decidí no ponerlos juntos porque ya tengo otros planes para el rubio. Más adelante los descubrirán. Del resto, Sasha con Armin (de un tiempo para acá comencé a amar este ship), y Christa con Eren (se ven lindos, a mi parecer). Aaahhh, y sí, Armin y Christa acá son hermanos. Gemelos, para ser específica.**

 **Por otro lado, en este capítulo supieron por qué no había querido que Levi le soltara a Petra en plena pelea que Mikasa era su esposa. Sentía que debía darle un cierre adecuado a esa parte de su vida, y no limitarme a los gritos y las mandadas al infierno.**

 **Aprovecho para pedirles que escuchen la canción de "Die for you" de The Weeknd. Mientras escribía la escuché y lo relacioné muchísimo con este capítulo, ojalá les guste tanto como a mí. :3**

 **En fiiiiiin, me explayé demasiado, lo siento. Jajaja.**

 **¿Les gustó el cap? ¿Sí? ¿No?**

 **¡No olviden comentar y votar! Lo aprecio de corazón, y adoraría saber qué opinan al respecto.**

 **¡Muchísimas gracias por leer! Y disculpen la demora.**

 **Cuídense, los quiero. Nos leemos prontito.**


	25. Chapter 25

_Las frases en cursiva son pensamientos, las partes más extensas son recuerdos._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Mis palabras quedaron danzando en el aire como motas de polvo, la mocosa no podía hablar ni moverse para nada a causa del estupor que la dejó helada. El mundo que la sostenía pareció dejar de girar para posteriormente desaparecer mientras su mente sólo se concentraba a procesar la información. Yo por mi parte, me quedé impávido observándola con el color abandonando mi cara a medida que un frío se expandía por todo mi cuerpo; mi corazón latía desbocado, mis brazos estaban tiesos a sus costados y mis manos sujetaban la superficie de mármol con más fuerza de la necesaria._

 _Su rotundo silencio comenzaba a ponerme nervioso. Era la primera vez que decía algo como aquello, ¡maldición, era la primera vez que siquiera lo pensaba!… Y ella no hacía amago alguno de reaccionar._

— _Mikasa…_

 _Las palabras quedaron atoradas en mi garganta cuando se abalanzó hacia mí tan repentinamente que me hizo trastabillar y rodearla con firmeza por la cintura para evitar caer bajo su peso. Sus brazos se enroscaron en mi cuello y sus cálidos labios apretujaron los míos una y otra vez sin parar, yo me dejé hacer recibiendo gustoso los pequeños besos que luego esparció por toda mi cara._

— _Te quiero —susurró una vez que se detuvo para mirarme. Subí mis manos hasta su rostro para acunarlo entre mis palmas, sus mejillas se coloraron aún más y sus carnosos labios formaron una auténtica sonrisa. Yo imité el gesto sintiéndome indescriptiblemente feliz—. Muchísimo, Levi._

— _También te quiero, mocosa idiota —murmuré de vuelta, y una leve risa escapó de su boca—. ¿Lo entiendes ahora? No vuelvas a dudar de mí, ni de lo que siento por ti._

— _Está bien, está bien._

 _La ridícula sonrisa que tenía plasmada en mi cara se ensanchó, y no pude contener ni un segundo más las ganas de volver a estamparla contra la suya._

 _Contrario a como pudo haber sido en otras circunstancias, esta vez no hubo lascivia de por medio, ni estuvo controlando mis acciones ese deseo irrefrenable de querer poseerla. La besé con la más pura intención de asegurarle a través de esa pequeña unión que hablaba con toda la honestidad del mundo, que no había más que una rotunda verdad implícita en ese conjunto de palabras._

 _Nos separamos brevemente al hallarnos faltos de aire, y luego de dirigirnos un rápido vistazo pleno de una contrariada mezcla de bochorno y gozo en partes iguales, nos dispusimos a desayunar._

— _¿Cómo sigue tu malestar? —cuestioné antes de darle un mordisco a una de mis tostadas. A diferencia de las suyas, a las mías les unté margarina._

— _Aún duele una barbaridad. Pero ya me tomé un analgésico, debería mejorar pronto._

— _Hn —vagué brevemente por mis pensamientos, esos que permanecían apiñándose en mi cabeza sin importar cuánto tratase de ignorarlos—. Respecto a todo lo ocurrido… Ya no tendrás que preocuparte por Petra. Hablé con ella y le dejé las cosas claras, me aseguró no volver a causar problemas._

— _Y tú… le crees —esa no fue una pregunta, sino una afirmación. Yo asentí despacio pero decidido._

— _Las personas se cansan, la paciencia se agota. Siendo honesto, siempre fui un patán con ella, un desgraciado sin corazón. Tengo la certeza de que finalmente se rindió, cualquiera lo haría después de luchar tanto sin obtener resultado alguno de algo que nunca va a cambiar._

— _Bueno…_

— _Me cuesta mucho creer que aún sabiendo la verdad, optaste por darle larga a la distancia y a la indiferencia —solté de golpe, dolido—. Me hiciste atravesar un verdadero infierno, Mikasa._

 _Jugó con sus dedos hundiéndose un poco en su asiento al captar el grácil sentimiento de derrota inmiscuido en mi voz. No había enojo ni rabia ni furia, sólo cansancio. Me sentía tan agotado y harto de la situación que quedaba en evidencia con mucha facilidad._

— _Lo supe apenas el miércoles…_

— _¿Cómo?_

— _Erwin y Hanji. Ellos vinieron a verme ese día en la noche para conversar al respecto._

 _Alcé una ceja y la miré perplejo, me parecía completamente absurdo visualizar a esos dos haciendo el papel de Cupido. Fruncí el ceño con sólo imaginarlo, y masajeé mis sienes dejando salir un diminuto suspiro cansino; una vez más todo encajó tan de pronto y con tanta fuerza que me sentí abrumado. El regaño y los consejos de Erwin, las palabras persuasivas de Hanji… Ellos tejieron todo un plan para volver a juntarnos._

— _¿Qué fue lo que te dijeron? —exigí con simulada docilidad, no queriendo aparentar un enojo que no tenía lugar en mí. Ella apretó los labios, indecisa. Daba por hecho que ese par de idiotas le pidieron no revelarme su ya no tan secreta participación en todo esto._

— _¿Acaso importa?_

— _Tch, ya hasta repites las frases que a Hanji le encanta usar. No sabía que eran tan buenas amigas._

 _Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, y de inmediato agachó la cabeza con el fin de ocultar su impresión. Llevó un pedazo de pan a su boca y aparentó estar bastante concentrada en esa simple tarea._

— _Tú… ¿La viste? ¿Conmigo? —musitó muy por lo bajo, avergonzada, pasados unos cuantos minutos._

— _¿No recuerdas nada?_

— _No… Bueno sí, pero hasta cierto punto. Recuerdo haber estado en casa de Sasha con Christa e Ymir, Hanji llegó un par de horas más tarde. Ya en ese entonces estaba algo pasada de copas… —lo meditó un momento antes de continuar—. Lo que sucedió poco después de eso es muy confuso e inconsistente. No puedo evocarlo con claridad._

— _Tenía dos horas esperándote cuando ella llegó contigo a rastras, literal. Estabas muy borracha, no podías ni caminar. Por eso me quedé contigo; te ayudé a asearte y luego caíste como un plomo en la cama —expuse con parsimonia, ella apretó los labios y por entre los mechones de su flequillo vi cómo hasta su nariz se enrojeció—. ¿Esa también fue otra "noche de chicas"?_

— _Pues sí —contestó abochornada—. Aunque la de ayer fue un poco más… alocada._

— _¿Alocada, dices?_

— _Sí, con mucho alcohol de por medio… Es la primera vez que me embriago así, lamento que hayas tenido que lidiar con eso. Supongo que a Hanji también le debo una disculpa._

— _No lo lamentes, esas cosas pasan —le resté importancia haciendo un leve ademán—. Sólo te pido que seas precavida la próxima vez. No tienes buena tolerancia a las bebidas etílicas, y eso podría ser un problema cuando no estés rodeada de las personas adecuadas._

— _Sí, lo sé… Tendré cuidado. Aunque realmente dudo que vuelva a ocurrir._

— _Bien._

— _Acerca de tu pregunta anterior… Sí, Hanji y yo somos bastante cercanas._

— _No tenía ni idea._

 _Terminamos de comer rodeados de un ameno silencio, para nada similar a esos atiborrados de incomodidad que muy a mi pesar fueron bastante frecuentes. Sin duda alguna ambos nos mostrábamos muchísimo más relajados y tranquilos, como si finalmente hubiésemos conseguido darle un poco de paz a nuestras atormentadas almas._

 _Tenía una gratificante sensación de sosiego y alivio recorriéndome entero, como quien supera una dura penitencia. Ese peso que llevaba sobre mis hombros me fue arrebatado de súbito, y la angustia que tanto me inquietó se disipó como lo harían las nubes después de una tempestad._

— _Mikasa —hablé apenas la vi hacer amago de levantarse—. Todo esto es algo totalmente nuevo para mí. Nunca había vivido una experiencia como esta, en ningún sentido… —suspiré y ocupé un breve instante para organizar mis ideas. Tragué duro y tomé aire, luchando contra esa manía mía de nunca exteriorizar mis pensamientos—. Voy a acatar todas tus reglas, voy a dejar que me guíes. Aceptaré las medidas que tú creas conveniente para sacar adelante la relación, lo haré porque de verdad quiero que esto funcione._

 _La expresión de asombro que figuró en su rostro rápidamente cambió a una que desbordaba felicidad. Una amplia sonrisa adornó sus labios y sus ojos parecieron brillar de alegría, sus manos se enredaron con las mías y un tenue rubor completó el precioso panorama._

— _No es que yo tenga demasiada experiencia, pero… está bien —fijó sus orbes grisáceos en nuestra unión, y yo no pude evitar ceder al impulso de subirla para depositar suaves besos en el dorso de sus manos— . Daré lo mejor de mí para que así sea. Y supongo que tú también, ¿no?_

— _Sí —alcé la vista y de inmediato encontré la suya, ambas coincidieron y se fundieron con intensidad—. Me corresponde advertirte que necesitarás tenerme mucha paciencia. He sido irracional y he actuado con torpeza en más de una ocasión, no te aseguro que no vuelva a repetirse._

— _Tú también la necesitarás —comentó con simpleza levantándose al fin—, pues soportar a una esposa malcriada —acentuó la última palabra, cínica y divertida—, no debe ser nada fácil._

 _Me mantuve quieto e impasible hasta que percibí de su parte un grácil movimiento, que me hizo reaccionar para asirla por un brazo y tirar de ella en mi dirección. Fue tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo de esquivarme, y desconcertada por mi arrebato trastabilló un poco hasta caer de plano sobre mis piernas._

 _Llevé una mano hasta su nuca y la atraje hacia mí. Con la punta de mi nariz acaricié sus cachetes, su quijada y luego su cuello, donde me quedé aspirando cómodamente su dulce fragancia._

— _La tendré, siempre y cuando no vuelvas a dejarme sin tus besos ni tu calidez —rumoreé quedito en su oído, causándole escalofríos—. De lo contrario, me volvería loco. No podría sobrellevarlo._

 _La mocosa se irguió dejando espacio suficiente para analizar mi expresión, quizá buscándole credibilidad a mi confesión. Sonrió altiva una vez que comprobó que hablaba muy en serio; gozosa y orgullosa de la influencia y el poder que tenía sobre mí. Ella ya debía intuirlo; empero, había una diferencia abismal entre eso y saberlo con total certeza al escucharlo de mi propia boca._

— _Entonces, ¿es un trato?_

— _Supongo —contesté antes de apoderarme de esos labios que aún tenían sabor a frambuesa._

Habían pasado casi dos meses desde aquello.

Tiempo que usamos como bálsamo para sanar heridas y de paso hacer encajar nuestras diferencias lo mejor posible. Y, en caso de que no consiguiéramos acoplarlas favorablemente, intentábamos aceptarlas y comprender que, al ser una parte inamovible de la personalidad de cada uno, así debíamos querernos y tolerarnos.

Mentiría si dijera que fue una tarea sencilla. Para nada, ni por asomo. No obstante, con empeño, dedicación y en especial mucha paciencia, ambos fuimos madurando, dejando atrás el daño que sin querer nos ocasionamos, y mejorando ciertos aspectos que representaban una traba que impedía el avance de la relación. Lo categorizo como una "mejora" porque eran detalles que no se podían cambiar o borrar del todo por ser tan propios.

Por supuesto que mi costumbre de reservarme todo estaba incluida en esa lista.

Admito que al principio fue bastante complicado el hecho de ser más comunicativo sin que lo considerase una obligación, sin sentirme presionado o incluso fastidiado. Sin embargo, ese comportamiento empezó a ser espontáneo y más natural cuando vi el efecto que tenía en ella. Estaba tan fascinado por hacerla feliz con algo tan simple que sin siquiera darme cuenta estuve dispuesto a dar explicaciones y a exponer mis ideas sin la necesidad de que ella me lo pidiese. Y aunque lo hacía a mi manera, siendo preciso y conciso, para Mikasa era más que suficiente.

Por su parte, Mikasa se dedicó a manejar ese feroz temperamento que mostraba cada vez que se enojaba. Su hábito de alejarse había desaparecido según atestigüé luego de una pequeña riña que tuvimos hace un par de semanas. En vez de ignorarme y echarme a un lado, optó por conversarlo para solucionar las cosas. Nuestra testarudez seguía sin dar tregua; no obstante, siempre tratábamos de llevarlo con calma haciendo uso de la gran reserva de paciencia que tanto ella como yo logramos reunir.

Y como lo establecimos ese día, yo me apegué a sus reglas confiando plenamente en ella como se lo había asegurado; creyendo ciegamente en las decisiones que tomase respecto a lo que debíamos o no hacer.

A regañadientes acepté y respeté su decisión de continuar viviendo separados. Empero, no resultaba _tan_ terrible porque pasábamos juntos _casi_ todo nuestro tiempo libre; haciendo cualquier cosa, yendo a cualquier lado… todo, excepto compartir la cama. Y no precisamente porque así lo deseáramos, sino porque la mocosa lo consideró "apropiado".

Sí, la abstinencia también formaba parte de las dichosas "reglas a seguir".

Nos enfocamos principalmente en descubrirnos el uno al otro, en conocernos, en explorar nuestras peculiaridades… Limitándonos físicamente a los besos, abrazos, caricias y uno que otro roce travieso por aquí o por allá.

Creía que no sería posible contener las atroces ganas de _comérmela_ , pero al final siempre conseguía apaciguarlas repitiéndome como un mantra que la espera valdría la pena, que cuando llegase el momento obtendría mi _recompensa_ … como si fuese un niño al cual apremian por superar la prueba con un comportamiento excepcional.

De más está decir que estos pequeños cambios que hicimos sobre la marcha nos sentaban de maravilla.

Fue un nuevo comienzo. Apartamos del camino todos los deslices anteriores para darnos otra oportunidad, ahora teniendo muy en cuenta los errores que no debíamos volver a cometer.

Con todo esto, no quiero decir que todo iba _perfecto_. Pero sí que iba jodidamente bien.

—¿Levi?

El sonido de su voz me sacó de golpe de mis cavilaciones, y prontamente enfoqué la vista en su figura, que me observaba curiosa a unos pocos metros de distancia.

Teníamos un muy buen rato afuera, estaba sentado en un pequeño mueble ubicado en su porche mientras ella atendía a las plantas de sus jardineras. Quise ayudarla a trasladarlas a unas bonitas macetas artesanales que yo mismo tuve la iniciativa de obsequiarle apenas me comentó que debía protegerlas del despiadado invierno que estaba a punto de comenzar, pero ella prefirió hacerlo sola alegando que yo podía dañar sus raíces si no lo hacía adecuadamente.

— _Pero puedes enseñarme, ¿no?_ _Así te ayudo y terminas más rápido, con suerte antes de que el frío empeore —insistí._

— _Luego, en primavera_ _—contestó regalándome una pequeña sonrisa como consuelo—_. _Cuando no estén tan débiles y propensos a marchitarse fácilmente._

 _Yo asentí resignado, dedicándome a observarla hacer su trabajo con envidiable destreza._

—Estás aburrido, ¿cierto?

A pesar de que estaba sucia y llena de tierra, con una descuidada coleta medio sujetando su corto cabello, un par de botas rústicas y una braga de jean que podría considerarse "anticuada" con una camisa manga corta debajo, además de un par de guantes de algodón que protegían sus manos…, yo la miraba embelesado por lo preciosa que la percibía.

—No, no lo estoy —me apresuré a decir—. ¿Cómo vas?

—Hmm… Bien, ya me falta poco —contestó retomando lo que hacía—. Te quedaste algo ausente… ¿En qué pensabas?

Ah, ¿ya mencioné que se volvió una preguntona empedernida?

Últimamente le encantaba cuestionar cada cosa, sacándole hasta el más mísero provecho a mi recién adquirida habilidad comunicativa.

—Estaba pensando… que me gustaría invitarte a cenar.

No, no era una mentirilla blanca. Sí tuve esa idea en mente, aunque un par de horas antes.

—¿Está usted cortejando a su subordinada, capitán?

—Tch, no. Simplemente estoy convidando a salir a _mi esposa_ —enfaticé.

Las comisuras de sus labios se curvearon ligeramente hacia arriba sin interrumpir su labor ni para dedicarme un rápido vistazo.

—¿Debo interpretar tu silencio como un rechazo, mocosa? —hablé algo ansioso cuando consideré que ya había pasado tiempo suficiente como para recibir una respuesta de su parte.

—No seas tonto. Por supuesto que quiero, Levi —expuso divertida—. Ven aquí, ayúdame a llevarlas adentro.

Así lo hice, las fui cargando al interior de la casa hasta reunirlas todas en la mesa del comedor. Eran quince macetas en total, de tamaño mediano, con coloridas pero sencillas formas abstractas adornándolas.

—¿Te gusta ese? —quiso saber la mocosa al percatarse de que me había quedado detallando detenidamente una flor en particular.

—Sí. Es muy bonito —dije con toda honestidad.

Era más o menos grande; tenía un intenso color púrpura que resaltaba en el centro e iba degradándose hacia afuera hasta volverse de un tono rosa pálido. Sus abundantes pétalos ovalados estaban acomodados a la perfección uno detrás de otro, haciéndolo lucir tupido, excéntrico y delicado a la vez.

—Se llaman Crisantemos, varían muchísimo en tamaños y colores. Aquellos, por ejemplo —señaló a unos que eran un poco más pequeños, con su centro de un color amarillento que se aclaraba hasta volverse blanco—, no crecen tanto como los morados, y además pueden usarse para hacer té. Son efectivos para contrarrestar los resfriados.

—No sabía que te gustaba tanto la jardinería, mocosa —no logré medir el asombro que se coló en mi voz, estaba demasiado maravillado con ese nuevo descubrimiento como para hacerlo. Ella sonrió sin despegar la vista del que aún sostenía en una de sus manos, mientras con la otra quitaba meticulosamente la tierra excedente que sin querer fue a dar a los pétalos.

—Es una pasión que heredé de mi madre. En nuestra casa teníamos un amplio jardín, ella y yo siempre estábamos allí cuidando las flores o cosechando frutas.

—Es técnicamente imposible tener uno de esos en la cuidad —medité en voz alta, imaginando a una preciosa niña azabache de regordetes cachetes ayudando a mamá en sus tareas. Sonreí internamente una vez que la imagen se materializó en mi cabeza, conmovido por tan adorable escena.

—Vivíamos a las afueras de Shiganshina, en un modesto pueblito de inmensos campos y gente humilde —dijo con parsimonia. Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente y me giré de pronto hacia ella al caer en cuenta de que nunca me había hablado al respecto—. Algún día te llevaré para que lo conozcas.

—Claro —acepté gustoso—. Los Crisantemos… ¿Te gustan más que los girasoles?

—En realidad no, los girasoles siempre han sido mis preferidos. Sin embargo, estos eran los favoritos de mi madre, en especial los morados... Por esa razón siempre procuro cultivarlos, siento que es una manera de aún tenerla conmigo.

Su voz se hizo pequeñita a medida que hablaba, y una tenue tristeza osciló en su expresión amenazando con menguar el aura risueña que irradió todo ese día. Sin mucho esfuerzo deduje que no era fácil para ella abordar ese tema en particular, así que opté por no preguntar nada más a pesar de que moría por saberlo _todo_.

Quería alejarla del tortuoso rumbo que tomaron sus pensamientos. No soportaba pensar que ella sufriera de ninguna manera posible.

Dejándome llevar por mis instintos, le arrebaté la maceta de las manos y luego de colocarla junto a las demás, la pegué a mi cuerpo envuelta en un protector abrazo. Ella jadeó de sorpresa al no anticipar mis rápidos movimientos, y se quedó pasmada sin saber exactamente qué hacer.

—Pero, ¿qué haces? ¡Levi, vas a ensuciarte!

—Tch, no chilles —gruñí.

—¡No quiero escucharte chillar a ti señor maniático con la limpieza, cuando te veas todo lleno de tierra!

—Cállate y abrázame, mocosa —murmuré calmado. La sentí vacilar previo a obedecerme, sus cálidos brazos se acomodaron armoniosamente alrededor de mi torso—. Me prestarás un suéter de esos que son como diez tallas más grandes que la tuya, y asunto resuelto. Tienes un montón, lo sé.

—Tengo uno rosado que te quedaría perfecto, ¿sabes?

—No me jodas —siseé entre dientes acariciando lentamente su espalda, deteniéndome al arribar las agraciadas curvas de sus caderas—. Mejor uno de color negro, ¿sí?

—Vale, vale.

Rió bajito y repartió unos cuantos besos en mi cuello, haciéndome estremecer y obligándome a cerrar los párpados con ímpetu para alejar todo pensamiento impuro que cruzara por mi mente. Dejé salir el aire que inconscientemente había contenido una vez que me soltó, completamente ajena al corrientazo que me recorrió producto de su proximidad.

—Me daré una ducha. No tardaré, ¿de acuerdo?

Asentí mecánicamente viéndola caminar con dirección a su habitación, batallando en mis adentros contra el vehemente deseo de seguirla y mandar a la mierda esa parte del reglamento que me prohibía hacer lo que mi cuerpo pedía a gritos en ese momento.

* * *

En invierno la ciudad se llenaba de una energía rebosante de buenas vibras. Las tiendas celebraban haciéndole total alusión a la esperada víspera navideña, y las personas transitaban alegres por las calles apreciando las brillantes luces blancas que adornaban y le daban vida a los troncos y ramas desnudas de los ahora árboles secos. Los villancicos sonaban y todos lucían entusiasmados en demasía, siempre era así en esta época del año.

Fuimos a cenar como lo planeé. Ese sábado por la noche quise llevarla a mi restaurante preferido, que a mi criterio servía la mejor comida japonesa que había probado en toda mi vida. Una gratificante sensación de satisfacción me llenó cuando me dijo que también le encantaba frecuentar aquel lugar, además de concordar conmigo alegando que su calidad y nivel de exquisitez no tenían comparación. Dicho sentir sólo fue en auge al descubrir que en eso teníamos los mismos gustos, el sushi también era su comida favorita.

Éramos tan distintos y a la vez tan iguales.

—¿Qué te gustaría hacer ahora?

Ella me miró y sonrió enternecida, hacía eso siempre que me mostraba atento y receptivo. Era un comportamiento que únicamente ella sacaba a relucir cada vez con más espontaneidad, sorprendiéndome a mí mismo cuando era consciente de lo dócil que solía actuar en esos casos. Creo que está de más decir que para el resto, mi tosquedad y amargura seguían siendo el pan de cada día.

—Me gustaría… ir a la plaza central. ¿Podemos?

—Por supuesto.

Anduvimos unas cuadras hasta llegar. En la plaza ubicada en el corazón de la ciudad, las familias iban y venían con sus pequeños tomados de la mano, encantados por lo que veían a su alrededor. Allí la decoración era aún más representativa; todos los deshojados árboles del sitio también estaban iluminados, y en uno de sus costados colocaron esculturas a tamaño real de Santa acompañado de sus renos y de sus supuestos duendecillos trabajadores, además del trineo y el saco lleno de regalos.

Sin embargo, lo más sorprendente no era eso, sino el imponente pino erguido justo en el medio, forrado de arriba abajo con una cantidad absurda de luces blanquecinas que hacían resplandecer las figurillas en forma de copos de nieve que guindaban de algunas de sus puntas. Era impresionante incluso para mí, que no le tenía ni un poco de empatía a esa festividad en particular.

Seguí a Mikasa hasta que sus pasos cesaron justo frente a aquel gigantesco emblema navideño, desde donde lo miró con absoluta fascinación.

—Este año es más grande que el anterior, ¿no?

—Sí, y más bonito también —afirmó aún embelesada—. La decoración en general lo es.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos parados ahí, hasta que ella salió de su ensoñación y paseó la vista a lo largo de nuestro animado entorno. Se detuvo cuando divisó a lo lejos varios stands de dulces típicos bastante concurridos, y a mí no me costó ni un segundo adivinar lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Cierta confusión atravesó su expresión cuando sujeté su mano para encaminarnos en esa dirección.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—Tch, ¿no es obvio? —ironicé rodando los ojos—. Te mueres por un dulce de aquellos. Vamos, te compraré uno.

Se dejó llevar sin volver a mencionar palabra alguna, teniendo la certeza de que ignoraría cualquier queja o protesta de su parte. A esas alturas todavía le avergonzaba que siempre me empeñara en complacerla en ese tipo de cosas, pero aun así yo lo hacía. Todo con tal de hacerla feliz.

Una amplia diversidad de postres abarcaba cada mínimo espacio de las mesas, todos y cada uno de ellos propios de esa época. Pasteles, _panettones_ , tartas, arreglos frutales, galletas de vainilla y chocolate en forma de bastones y de ridículos muñequitos sonrientes… Al final ella eligió este último, luego de enfrentarse a una titánica y compleja decisión.

Nos sentamos en una banca apartada de la multitud, anhelando tener un momento a solas. La azabache se concentró en la tarea de devorar sus galletas, y yo permanecí estático con la vista fija en su rostro, apreciando lo cremosa y pálida que lucía su piel gracias a la luz blancuzca que se reflejaba en ella. La bonita curva de su nariz respingada enrojecida por el frío, sus labios ligeramente curveados formando una media luna y salpicados de azúcar, el gris de sus orbes brillando como lo haría la plata al ser expuesta a los rayos del sol…

 _Eres tan jodidamente perfecta, mocosa._

 _Delicada y bella como una muñeca de porcelana._

Debía parecer un idiota contemplándola, lo sabía. Estaba plenamente consciente de ello, pero en ese momento poco me importaba… Para mí sólo éramos ella y yo, nada más.

—¿Quieres?

Su voz, suave como un murmullo, rompió esa burbuja de enajenamiento en el que arbitrariamente nos encerré, y yo por un instante me cuestioné si había sido obra de mi imaginación. Su mirada inquisitiva me confirmó que no lo fue.

—No, mocosa.

—¿Seguro? Pruébalas, están muy ricas.

—Tch, segurísimo.

Terminó de comerlas un rato después, de soslayo la vi expulsar vaho y tiritar de frío antes de apegarse a mí para engancharse de mi brazo y apoyar la cabeza de mi hombro. Ladeé el rostro para depositar un breve beso sobre el gorrito que cubría su espesa cabellera.

—Podemos irnos si gustas.

—No, aún no —musitó hallando mi mano y entrelazando nuestros dedos—. ¿Qué sueles hacer en navidad, Levi?

—Hn, trabajar.

—¿Y en Nochebuena?

—Lo mismo.

—¿Qué? Pero si esos días los tenemos libres —dijo incrédula, espabilando.

—No tengo otra cosa interesante qué hacer —expuse con simpleza, restándole relevancia—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Sonrió tímidamente y miró al frente, rehuyendo de mi característica e implacable impavidez. Meditó unos instantes antes de volver a hablar.

—Falta poco menos de una semana para eso. Los Jaeger tienen como tradición reunirse esos días, y me encantaría que vinieras… Eres parte de la familia ahora —mordió su labio inferior y vaciló un poco— Sé que no es de tu agrado celebrar esas fechas, pero…

—Mocosa —la llamé asiéndola del mentón para tornarlo hacia mí con suavidad—, iré contigo. No te preocupes.

—Gracias —susurró notablemente aliviada. Apretó mi mano y la llevó hasta sus labios para dejar un tenue beso en esta—. ¿Sabes? Estaba pensando… en lo bonito que se vería un árbol de navidad en casa.

Arrugué el entrecejo desconcertado por el drástico cambio de tema. Carajos, pero ¿qué estaba diciendo? Si ya había armado uno con esmero hacía un par de días, ¿para qué querría otro? Podía comprender que le tuviese un aprecio enorme a esa festividad, pero realmente consideraba que eso ya sobrepasaba el límite de lo lógico y racional. Estuve a punto de cuestionar su nivel de cordura, cuando una efímera idea esclareció la línea de confusos pensamientos.

—En la sala junto a las escaleras quedaría espléndido.

 _Ah, pero por supuesto que no se refiere precisamente a la suya. Su sala ni siquiera tiene escaleras._

—¿Qué caso tiene de todos modos, mocosa? Si ni siquiera vives conmigo —solté duramente luego de dejar salir un sonoro resoplido. Ella no le dio ni una pizca de importancia a la expresión enfurruñada que adopté ante su nuevo capricho, al que yo no le encontraba sentido alguno. Mis músculos se tensaron cuando enroscó ambos brazos en mi cuello con un rápido movimiento, tragué duro al sentir cerca de mi oreja la tibieza de su aliento.

—No seas tan gruñón —ronroneó—. Sería un poco triste recibir navidad y año nuevo sin un bonito árbol representativo en casa.

Mis párpados se abrieron desmesuradamente y un halo de esperanza hizo que mi corazón se acelerase.

—Tú… ¿estás tratando de decirme que volverás a mudarte conmigo? ¿Es eso?

—Tal vez.

Rió por lo bajo, se levantó y miró el pequeño reloj de muñeca escondido bajo su chaqueta.

—Mikasa…

—¿Me dejarías poner uno? ¿Por favor? —se apresuró a interrumpirme, con un deje de súplica implícito en su voz—. Estamos a tiempo, las tiendas aún no cierran. Podemos comprar todo ahora para que nos hagan la entrega mañana temprano.

—Tch.

Suspiré resignado, plenamente consciente de la sutil forma en la que evadió el tema. Sus manos frías se acomodaron en la silueta de mi quijada y alzaron ligeramente mi rostro, se inclinó y acopló sus labios en los míos con una dulzura que hizo desaparecer todo vestigio de renuencia que tuve apenas segundos antes.

Sin pensar en nada más correspondí a su acción, cerrando los párpados y olvidando por completo que seguíamos estando expuestos a la vista de cualquiera que por allí transitara. Sin embargo, Mikasa no pareció disgustarse por este hecho y yo no hice ni el más mínimo amago de alejarla.

—¿Nos vamos? —inquirió con un entusiasmo al que no pude negarme.

Asentí expulsando aire pesadamente y me puse de pie para ir tras sus pasos, con una contradictoria sensación de amor-odio hacia esa habilidad de convencimiento y manipulación que tenía sobre mí. Era increíble y a la vez tan frustrante.

Recorrimos las calles, visitamos tiendas y elegimos lo que compraríamos. Hice el esfuerzo de no demostrar demasiado descontento con la idea, e intervine voluntariamente en el proceso cada vez que su indecisión le dificultaba el trabajo de escoger entre diferentes opciones. Una agradable calidez se abría paso en mi pecho cuando a ella me regalaba una radiante y alegre sonrisa a cambio, y sólo con eso todo aquello no parecía ser tan terrible.

 _Todo sea por su felicidad._

Un par de horas después, nos hallábamos de vuelta en el porche de su casa, contemplándonos quedamente el uno al otro. Ya pasaban de las diez de la noche, y aunque la vocecita de mi consciencia me advertía que ya era tarde y que debía dejarla descansar, una parte de mí no quería marcharse. Con cierto egoísmo deseaba quedarme con ella todo el tiempo del mundo, atesorarla y tenerla sólo para mí cada mísero segundo de su existencia.

Rocé sus mejillas con las yemas de mis dedos, en ese momento estaban tan rojas como su nariz a causa de las bajas temperaturas. Me sonrió y se lanzó a mis brazos, envolviéndome en un fuerte abrazo que yo torpemente correspondí.

—Entra ya, mocosa.

Me zafé de su agarre justo cuando un mohín de protesta figuró en su cara, yo rodé los ojos conteniendo las estúpidas ganas que me embargaron de apretarle los cachetes sin piedad. Giré sobre mis talones y bajé de dos en dos los peldaños que conducían a la acera.

—Mañana a las diez, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, sí —gruñí—. Ve a dormir.

—Buenas noches, Levi.

* * *

Mis dedos jugueteaban con su cabello y mi otro brazo descansaba en su espalda, su mejilla reposaba sobre mi pecho y una de sus piernas estaba cómodamente situada sobre las mías. Ambos estábamos tan quietos y rodeados de tanta paz que el único sonido que se apreciaba era el acompasado ritmo de nuestras respiraciones, y en ocasiones uno que otro ruido proveniente del exterior.

Junto a la escalera, justo frente al sofá donde estábamos acostados, centellaban cientos de luces amarillentas que envolvían el abeto natural y de tamaño mediano que encargamos la noche anterior, dándole vida junto a algunas bolas doradas que pendían de sus respingadas ramitas.

Tal como habíamos acordado, ocupamos nuestro domingo libre en esa tarea que al final no resultó ser tan tediosa.

— _¿Te gusta cómo se ve? —preguntó animadamente una vez que hubimos terminado. Torné mi atención hacia aquel objeto que ahuyentaba la oscuridad arraigada por la caída de la noche gracias a que en él resplandecían incontables puntos amarillos tan brillantes como luceros. Suspiré y dejé caer los hombros en derrota, incapaz seguir luchando contra ello—. ¿No?_

— _Sí me gusta —hablé despacio, más para mí que para ella._

 _Algo dentro de mí vibró, y no estuve seguro si fue mi orgullo desangrándose o mi obstinación aferrándose a la jodida negación. Quizás ambas._

Hundí la nariz en sus espesas hebras negruzcas y me concentré únicamente en disfrutar de la preciada sensación de plenitud que sólo ella me brindaba, comprobando así que realmente no me falta nada más si la tengo a ella a mi lado.

Era como si al fin hubiese encontrado algo que busqué por todos lados incansablemente.

Algo que por mucho tiempo esperé, esperé y esperé con una paciencia que no sabía que tenía.

Y todo eso, sin siquiera darme cuenta.

—Quédate conmigo esta noche —pensé en voz alta—. Por favor.

Levantó la cabeza y me miró directo a los ojos con una expresión inescrutable predominando en sus facciones, a la que yo le devolví una cargada de estoicidad.

—No me mires así, mocosa —me defendí temiendo que estuviese malinterpretando mis intenciones—. No pretendo hacerte nada. Yo sólo… sólo quiero dormir contigo, al menos por hoy.

—Hm… —lo sopesó un instante—. De acuerdo.

Se estiró un poco para dejar un casto beso sobre mis labios previo a volver a su posición inicial. Fijé la vista en el techo con cierta inquietud arremolinándose en mi tórax, la misma que aumentaba y se fortalecía con el paso de los largos minutos. Apreté la quijada enojado con mis incesantes inseguridades, que tenían la maldita mala costumbre de aparecer en los momentos más inoportunos.

Un buen rato después me convencí de que no podía guardármelo, y de que muy a mi pesar, no debía permitirme reservar eso que repentinamente comenzó a atosigarme.

—Mikasa.

—¿Si?

—¿Sientes que te estoy presionando?

Percibí con claridad cómo sus músculos se tensaron sobre mi cuerpo justo antes de reincorporarse de golpe, completamente descolocada. Yo también me senté, observándola con una seriedad que hacía unos segundos no tenía.

—¿Por qué lo estarías haciendo? ¿Por qué piensas eso? —frunció el ceño y negó suavemente con la cabeza—. Yo… no entiendo.

—¿Lo sientes o no? —insistí.

—¡Por supuesto que no!

Con movimientos presurosos y certeros se subió a ahorcajadas sobre mi regazo, acomodándose cerquita de mí y acunando mi rostro entre sus palmas para obligarme a reparar en esos irises grises que desprendían cierta preocupación.

—Tú no me estás presionando ni obligando a nada, Levi —susurró sobre mis labios con parsimonia, con una ternura que consiguió calmarme y calar hasta en mis huesos—. ¿Podrías decirme por qué sales de pronto con eso?

—Por nada, no tiene importancia.

—Preciso saberlo… —persistió, implorando tanto con su tono de voz como en su expresión— por favor.

Suspiré lo más hondo que pude, peleando internamente contra el feroz impulso de tajar el tema y fingir que no había dicho ni una sola palabra que me dejase irremediablemente expuesto. Sin embargo, de ese lío no podría escaparme ni porque se abriese la tierra y me tragase en el proceso.

—Anoche te mencioné algo sobre regresar a vivir conmigo, y hoy te estoy pidiendo que te quedes aquí… —me aventuré a decir, sin saber muy bien cómo proseguir. Afortunadamente, ella lo notó enseguida.

—Es estúpido que creas eso, Levi —elevé las cejas, sorprendido por lo que supuse, fue un regaño. Relajó sus rasgos y sonrió enternecida apoyando su frente de la mía—. Yo adoro estar contigo, es inconcebible que aún dudes de ello, ¿sabes? —musitó—. Me encanta tanto, que a veces temo que te aburras de mí por siempre querer estar a tu lado.

—Tonta —gruñí cerrando los párpados y rodeándola por la cintura con ambos brazos, pegándola aún más a mí, deleitándome con su calor y con el rubor que se adueñó de sus mejillas.

Era simplemente increíble cómo podía hacerme sentir tan bien, tan tranquilo… tan jodidamente feliz.

—Volveré a mudarme contigo.

—Hazlo cuando estés lista, mocosa. Yo esperaré por ti… esperaría toda una vida de ser necesario.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡Holaaaa todos mis amados lectores! ¿Qué tal están? ¡Yo espero que bien!**

 **Les confesaré algo. Apenas terminé la corrección del capítulo, lo primero que pensé fue "¡pero qué gran transformación, Levi!". Si yo lo siento así, no me imagino cómo será para ustedes xD jajaja. Espero de verdad no estar alterando demasiado su esencia, creo que eso me rompería el corazón. u.u**

 **Como ven, quise plasmar la evolución de su relación, y admito que en este punto realmente adoro su manera de sobrellevar las cosas a pesar del atropellado comienzo que tuvieron. Por otro lado, sé que deben sentir curiosidad por el pasado de ambos, pero no se preocupen, esos detalles se irán revelando sobre la marcha.**

 **Aprovecho de agradecerle muchísimo a todos los que esperan pacientemente a que actualice, así como también de pedirles disculpas por la tardanza. Puede que ahora me tome un poco más de tiempo, pero tengan por seguro de que al final obtendrán la ansiada continuación.**

 **En fin, ¿les gustó el cap? ¿Sí? ¿No?**

 **¡No olviden votar y comentar! Me encantaría saber sus opiniones al respecto. :3**

 **Una vez más, muchísimas gracias por leer.**

 **Hasta pronto, ¡cuídense, los quiero!**


	26. Chapter 26

Bajaba los escalones despacio, uno por uno mientras limpiaba con esmero cada uno de los barrotes de acero inoxidable de la escalera. Era lo único que me restaba hacer después de haber aseado cada rincón de la casa hasta dejarla impoluta, sin pasar por alto ni una mísera partícula de suciedad que perturbase mi paz.

Fue un día agradable, siempre lo es cuando empleo mi tiempo libre haciendo lo que me gusta. Y era mejor aun cuando la mocosa voluntariamente me acompañaba y ayudaba en dicha faena; infinito fue mi regocijo al ver que mi esposa y yo de cierta manera compartíamos un poco dicha afición. Aunque no fuese tan quisquillosa como yo, ella hacía un trabajo tan estupendo que mi parte obsesa por la limpieza no me instaba a supervisar su desempeño cada diez minutos. Esa molesta costumbre desistió una vez que hube comprobado lo bien que lo hacía.

—¡Levi! —vociferó desde la planta baja.

Me levanté de un salto alarmado y ligeramente descolocado. No era para nada común que Mikasa gritase, ella ni siquiera solía alzar la voz… No a menos que estuviese enojada, muy enojada. ¿Lo estaba? Arrugué el entrecejo y en apenas un segundo sopesé todas las probabilidades, las posibles razones, incluso cada movimiento y palabra que dije e hice en las últimas horas que pudiesen alterarla… Pero no hallé nada que me incriminase.

No noté que me había quedado petrificado hasta que un segundo alarido me trajo de golpe a la realidad. Bajé rápidamente los peldaños que restaban hasta llegar a la sala y con grandes zancadas recorrí el espacio que me separaba de ella, que se encontraba parada frente a la ventana del comedor.

—¿Qué carajos ocurre? —planté la pregunta apurado, sin preocuparme demasiado en ocultar la preocupación impregnada en mi voz. Ella me tomó del brazo y sonriéndome ampliamente extasiada de alegría, me señaló hacia el exterior a través del cristal.

—¡Mira, está nevando!

—¿Y por eso chillas, mocosa idiota? —siseé entre dientes, enfurruñado.

—La primera nevada del año siempre es la más bonita —expuso con parsimonia ignorando por completo mi protesta.

—Tsk, pensé que era algo más importante.

Por pura costumbre esperé que soltase algún comentario mordaz para defenderse, pero ella simplemente permaneció abstraída en esos diminutos puntos blancuzcos que caían con armonía sobre el pavimento. A regañadientes torné la vista en su misma dirección, permitiéndome relajarme y apreciar por un instante eso que la azabache admiraba con absoluta devoción.

No sé cuánto tiempo permanecí ahí plantado, divisando cómo muy lentamente todo comenzaba a quedar sepultado bajo un fino manto albino. Los transeúntes lucían tan entusiasmados como la mocosa por el ansiado fenómeno natural que anunciaba el inicio oficial del invierno.

En algún momento indeterminado me enfoqué nuevamente en ella, contemplando de soslayo esa aura risueña que emanaba y que irradiaba una especie de luz propia que me atraía y me cautivaba hasta los huesos. A pesar de que al observarla siempre estuviesen presentes la estoicidad y la impavidez en mi expresión, por dentro solía estar completamente maravillado, fascinado, como si fuese la primera vez que esa bella criatura apareciera frente a mí. Sin embargo, muy a mi pesar, el hecho de preservar mi típica seriedad no servía para evitar tener toda mi atención puesta en la mocosa cada mísero segundo que estuviese a mi lado. Era algo que me era imposible controlar.

Se giró hacia mí de repente, y de inmediato sus mejillas se encendieron con un precioso color escarlata que resaltó muchísimo en su pálida piel. Esa era su reacción habitual al descubrirme escrutándola detenidamente; no hacía preguntas, ni se incomodaba, ni se quejaba, mucho menos parecía molestarle… Sólo se sonrojaba y alzaba un poco las comisuras de sus labios como amago de una sonrisa atiborrada de timidez.

—Lamento haberte asustado.

—Tch, no me asustaste —objeté de inmediato desviando el rostro al lado contrario, reacio a admitir que el simple hecho de escucharla gritar sí logró alterar levemente mis nervios de acero.

La tranquilidad que reinaba en mí se esfumó tan pronto como atisbé el deplorable estado en el que se encontraba la cocina. Mis pasos me llevaron hasta allí antes de que mi cerebro pudiese registrar tal acción; todos mis músculos se crisparon y tensaron apenas mi vista captó la gravedad del asunto. Pasé mis manos por mi cara y mi cabello luchando por mantener la calma, tarea que se me hacía jodidamente difícil ante una situación como esa.

La habitual pulcritud de la superficie de granito negro de la encimera se vio afectada por un desparramo de harina, huevos, azúcar y otro montón de cosas que ni siquiera quise averiguar qué eran. Los utensilios sucios también formaban parte del caos, y ni mencionar el piso…

¿Alguna vez he mencionado lo _mucho_ que detestaba el desorden y la inmundicia?

Apreté mi tabique y respiré profundo, tomándome unos segundos para deshacerme de esa efímera pero feroz furia que amenazó con apoderarse de mi raciocinio.

—Mikasa —la llamé con un tono rasposo que resonó duramente en el lugar.

—¿Si?

—Ven acá.

No tardó en alcanzarme, luciendo serena y nada amedrentada por mi evidente irritación. Para ser sincero, no supe si una vez más estaba ignorando ese pormenor con envidiable pericia, si no le importaba, o si era lo suficientemente despistada como para siquiera notarlo.

Poco después, estuve seguro de que se trataba de la primera opción.

—¿Podrías hacerme el grandísimo favor de explicarme qué mierda estás haciendo aquí?

—Galletas.

—¿Galletas, dices? —balbuceé incrédulo—. ¿Llamas a _esto_ —gesticulé ademanes exagerados con mis manos haciéndole alusión al reguero sobre superficie pardusca— hacer galletas?

—Sí. ¿Te molesta que…?

—No, no me molesta que uses la cocina —la interrumpí tajante, sabiendo perfectamente qué era lo que seguía en su interrogante—. Lo único que me molesta es que hagas un maldito desastre mientras.

La mocosa suspiró cerrando los ojos como si estuviese reuniendo fuerzas para proceder, y por un breve momento creí que debía prepararme para lo peor. Juzgando por su terrible carácter explosivo, juré que se pondría a la defensiva, que me reclamaría por tratarla mal y que luego me mandaría al mismísimo infierno antes de perderse de mi vista dejándome sin oportunidad de contraatacar.

Empero, nada de eso sucedió.

Un inmenso desconcierto me invadió cuando ella optó por envolverme en un cálido abrazo en lugar de arremeter en respuesta a mi arrebato. Me quedé pasmado incapaz de moverme aun teniendo su cuerpo pegado al mío y sus labios repartiendo húmedos besos a lo largo de mi cuello. En mi cabeza sólo trataba de comprender qué era lo que estaba sucediendo.

Sus cambios de temperamento eran un enigma, no dejaba de sorprenderme lo impredecible que podían ser. Cada vez me convencía más y más de que nunca me sería posible adivinar cómo reaccionaría, si al final de una discusión decidiría sonreír o enfurecerse, abrazarme o alejarse, besarme o golpearme... No obstante, muy lejos de desagradarme, eso me gustaba en demasía aunque en ocasiones llegase a confundirme. Era tremendamente interesante estar a la expectativa del "qué ocurriría después".

—No te enojes conmigo. Lo dejaré tan limpio como estaba, lo prometo —susurró despacio una vez que el camino trazado por su boca llegó a mi oído. Un escalofrío atravesó mi espina dorsal al tener su tibio aliento acariciando mi piel—. Además, estoy segura de que te encantarán las galletitas de limón que estoy haciendo especialmente para ti, _Le-vi_.

Apreté la mandíbula hasta que dolió e inhalé profundamente para no sucumbir ante mis desmesuradas ganas de tomarla allí mismo. Maldición, en momentos como ese aborrecía que me hablase así, usando ese tono meloso similar a un ronroneo que me prendía como si fuese un estúpido puberto hormonal.

 _Mocosa del demonio, mira nada más en lo que me has convertido._

Sus labios se posicionaron sobre los míos antes de que pudiese articular palabra alguna, y yo sin pensarlo imité sus suaves movimientos. Fue mientras mis manos recorrían su espalda con lentitud que me percaté de que por arte de magia mi humor había vuelto a la normalidad, quedando despejado en su totalidad de esa molestia que tan sólo minutos antes casi me hace perder los estribos.

Mikasa tenía tanto poder sobre mí que a veces me aterrorizaba.

Me aterraba pensar que podía controlarme a su antojo por estar completamente a su merced… por tenerme bajo su potestad.

No obstante, ¿qué tan malo podría ser? Si ella me hacía sentir tan bien.

Dejé todos los miedos que me asechaban catapultados bajo la agradable sensación de sus esponjosos labios haciendo estragos sobre los míos. No queriendo dejarla ir aún, acomodé mi mano en su nuca para prolongarlo hasta que obligatoriamente tuvimos que separarnos al hallarnos necesitados de aire.

—Más te vale dejar todo impecable, mocosa insolente.

—Tsk, eres un cascarrabias.

—Cierra la boca.

Pellizqué sin piedad una de sus mejillas haciéndola gimotear como queja, giré sobre mis talones oyéndola mascullar improperios inentendibles y con amplias zancadas me encaminé a culminar la tarea que había dejado a medias.

* * *

El veintitrés de diciembre fue nuestro último día de guardia previo al asueto navideño y de año nuevo, y apenas salimos del cuartel nos dirigimos a uno de sus cafés favoritos.

Eran poco más de las cinco de la tarde y todas las calles aún estaban abarrotadas de gente a pesar de que las temperaturas no dejaban de descender conforme la nieve no paraba de caer, era abrumador el fervor que todos manifestaban por aquellas fechas decembrinas. Siendo honesto, si no fuese por la mocosa, en ese punto ya hubiese estado echado en mi cama bebiendo una cerveza y buscando algo interesante que ver en la televisión.

Ordené un café negro bien cargado, ella por su parte pidió un chocolate caliente. Mientras esperábamos extendió sus manos sobre la mesa para alcanzar las mías y entrelazar nuestros dedos; hizo una mueca de disgusto con cierta culpabilidad osciló en sus preciosos orbes.

—Estás congelándote.

—No realmente.

Mentí. Me sonrió apenada, una vez más le había dado mi abrigo por haber olvidado el suyo en casa. La chaqueta del uniforme no era suficiente para protegerme del frío, pero lo soportaba porque mi deseo de estar con ella pudo más que los constantes escalofríos y el malestar del entumecimiento.

Tch, ¿cuán jodido debía estar para llegar a esos extremos?

Apretó nuestro agarre y automáticamente centré mi atención en este. Una tonta mueca con forma de sonrisa amenazó con aparecer al apreciar ese par de anillos dorados que adornaban nuestros dedos anulares; en secreto adoraba cómo el aro ambarino destacaba con gracia sobre su nívea piel.

—¿De verdad solías trabajar hasta en los días libres?

—Sí.

—Pero… —apretó los labios y lo meditó un segundo— ¿Qué hay de Hanji y Erwin? ¿No compartías con ellos en años anteriores?

—Todos los años, Hanji suele irse con su familia a visitar a sus padres en otra ciudad, y Erwin viaja a reunirse con su esposa e hija.

La mocosa abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, tuvo la intención de decir algo pero no logró articular ni una sola palabra por la impresión. Yo ladeé la cabeza, curioso. ¿Es que acaso la cuatro ojos nunca le comentó algo al respecto?

Justo cuando estaba por preguntárselo se acercó la mesera con nuestros encargos, colocó ambas tazas sobre la mesa y sonrió discretamente al fijarse en nuestras manos hasta ese momento atadas.

—Que lo disfruten.

—Gracias —alcanzó a decir la azabache todavía con un ligero aturdimiento.

Le di un sorbo a mi café arriesgándome a quemarme la lengua en el proceso; pero, maldición, estaba urgido por un poco de calor en mi cuerpo… Tanto, que por un breve instante odié estar allí, y anhelé con todas mis fuerzas estar enredado en un montón de tibias cobijas con la mocosa entre mis brazos.

—No sabía que Erwin estaba casado.

—Hn, lo supuse.

—Nunca lo he visto con alguien, ni tampoco lo he escuchado hablar al respecto.

—No creo que muchas personas lo sepan, a decir verdad.

—Yo… no lo entiendo —negó suavemente con la cabeza, y luego la acunó entre sus palmas. Reconocí instantáneamente esa mirada que me dedicó, en silencio me estaba pidiendo que le hablase sobre el tema. Suspiré y me acomodé en mi asiento, recargándome del respaldo y cruzando los brazos a la altura de mi pecho.

—Fue mientras cursaba su último año de secundaria cuando se enamoró de Marie, su esposa. En ese entonces comenzaron su relación; el amor que se tenían era tan grande que su noviazgo continuó aun cuando doce meses después él tuvo que marcharse para enlistarse en el ejército. A los pocos años finalizó su preparación, y al volver junto a ella un embarazo no se hizo esperar. Recibieron el rechazo de ambas familias, pues ellos seguían siendo niñatos inmaduros ante los ojos de la prejuiciosa sociedad. No obstante, a pesar de las habladurías decidieron casarse y con sensatez asumieron la responsabilidad de sus actos.

—¿Y luego? —me apuró al ver que ya había dado por terminada la breve historia—. No están juntos ahora, ¿cierto? ¿Por qué?

Tomé un trago de café bajo su atento escrutinio dándole tiempo de distraerse con cualquier otra cosa, aun cuando en el fondo tenía la certeza de que bajo ninguna circunstancia la mocosa se quedaría con la duda. Definitivamente de situaciones como esa no me libraba ni siquiera una intervención divina.

—Lo transfirieron a Shiganshina un tiempo después, ya sabes cómo son esas cosas…

La azabache asintió despacio tonando sus orbes hacia su taza humeante de chocolate caliente. Nos quedamos callados durante un buen rato, el cual aproveché para terminar mi bebida observándola detenidamente. Con la cabeza gacha ella jugueteaba con aquel recipiente de porcelana, girándola una y otra vez sin siquiera percatarse de que ya lo había hecho al menos unas veinte veces.

Arrugué el entrecejo de pronto inquieto por su drástico cambio de comportamiento, no podía evitar preocuparme cuando se abstraía de esa manera en sus pensamientos. Pese a su intento de ocultar su rostro detrás de su flequillo, no me hacía falta visualizarlo para saber con certeza cuál era la expresión que sostenía: labios apretados simulando una línea recta, ojos caídos y algo distantes, entrecejo tenuemente arrugado.

—Oye —musité tomándola suavemente por el mentón para obligarla a verme. El estoicismo se apoderó de sus facciones, en otro tonto intento de no dejarme entrever lo que en el fondo podía estarle atormentando. Esa era su actitud habitual cuando algo despertaba en ella cierta preocupación—, ¿qué ocurre?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Porque ya sé cuando algo no anda bien.

—No pasa nada, Levi —alegó con parsimonia forzando a las comisuras de sus labios a torcerse hacia arriba.

—Para tu desgracia, ya también sé cuándo mientes mocosa.

Mikasa estrechó los párpados recelosa; supuse que mentalmente estaba debatiéndose si lo había dicho por azar o porque de verdad así era. Suspiró y se libró sutilmente del agarre que aún le tenía a su barbilla, giró hacia la ventana y guardó silencio por un par de minutos que para mí parecían no acabar.

Me moría de ganas de besarla, de estrecharla entre mis brazos y hacer mi mejor esfuerzo de transmitirle un poco de paz. Por segunda vez consecutiva, odié estar allí y no en la comodidad de un lugar donde pudiéramos creer por un instante que sólo éramos ella y yo sobre la faz de la Tierra.

Aguardé pacientemente. Mantener la calma (al menos a lo que Mikasa concierne) era una de mis recientes habilidades adquiridas, y una de las más preciadas también. Gracias a eso es que logramos funcionar como pareja después de tantos tropiezos.

—¿No te gustó el chocolate? —cuestioné en plan de hacerla hablar cuando consideré que pasó mucho rato inmersa en su ensimismamiento.

—Sí, pero… Ya se enfrió.

—Hn.

Nuevamente se quedó callada sin siquiera moverse. Dejé un suspiro pleno de resignación, y opté por usar mi poder de persuasión para hacerle frente a esa jodida renuencia suya a soltar palabra alguna.

—¿No vas a decirme nada?

Tornó sus orbes hasta verme de soslayo, y a simple vista percibí una tenue indecisión.

 _Sólo un poco más._

—¿Por favor?

—No es nada importante.

—Igual quisiera saberlo —agregué rogando internamente para que eso fuese suficiente para convencerla.

 _Ah, joder, ¿así se siente ella cuando lucha por sacarme información a mí? Tch._

—Qué pasaría si… —cerró la boca en seco y ocupó unos cuantos segundos replanteándose mentalmente lo que estaba por exteriorizar—. ¿Qué pasaría si nos sucede lo mismo?

—¿Qué? ¿Tener un hijo?

Ella meneó su cabeza en negación.

—Que nos separen.

Es una suerte que sea un experto escondiendo mis emociones, realmente no hubiese sido nada conveniente haberle demostrado lo desprevenido que me cogió con ese planteamiento. Mi estómago dio un vuelco de solo pensarlo, y seguido a eso una molesta sensación de opresión se instaló en mi pecho entorpeciendo mi capacidad de respirar…

¿Estar separados otra vez?

 _Carajos._

Juro que preferiría atravesar el infierno descalzo en vez de volver a perderla.

Sí, la primera opción increíblemente sería mucho más llevadera.

—Estaremos bien en todo caso, Mikasa —afirmé con toda seguridad, aunque por dentro estuviese aterrado por la idea. Llevé mi mano hasta una de sus mejillas para acunarla en mi palma y acariciarla despacio con mi pulgar—. Lo superaríamos, ¿no?

—Sí —musitó sonriéndome tímidamente—. Lo haríamos.

—La esposa de Erwin es francesa. Tuvieron una niña que llamaron Cheska, tiene diez años y es pelirroja como Marie. Los rasgos finos de su madre prevalecieron en ella, aunque tiene los ojos azules de Erwin —cambié el tema drásticamente, queriendo desviar su atención hacia lo que creí le interesaría. Afortunadamente conseguí hacerla espabilar, así que no dudé en seguir con esa improvisada táctica—. Hace días me contó que ella no deja de insistirle para que me convenza de llevarte a conocerlas.

—¿En serio? —la genuina sonrisa que esbozó me hizo sentir tremendamente aliviado—, ¿dónde viven?

—En Stohess. Es médico, tiene un cargo importante en el hospital central de esa ciudad.

—Ah, qué bueno. ¿Por eso no se vino con Erwin?

—Sí, por eso. Pronto iremos a visitarlas.

La mocosa asintió satisfecha y luego de comentarme que nunca antes había ido a dicho sitio, entablamos una amena conversación acerca de las peculiaridades de la otra ciudad y de lo que me gustaría mostrarle de esta. Por primera vez comenzamos a bosquejar planes a futuro, esperando que no fuese uno muy lejano, asegurando que reservaríamos las mínimas vacaciones que tengamos para viajar en tren y hacer un merecido recorrido por las localidades circundantes.

Fue inevitable sorprenderme al saber que la mocosa no conocía nada más allá de las afueras de Shiganshina. Sin embargo, eso sólo avivó en mí el vehemente deseo de querer enseñarle el mundo entero, de llevarla de la mano a todos los lugares posibles que pudiesen arrancarle esa sonrisa que tanto me encantaba apreciar. Me lo planteé mentalmente con tanta determinación que llegué a dar por hecho que así sería.

—Me preguntaba si querías acompañarme a comprar algunos regalos —propuso entusiasta—, así me ayudas a elegir.

—Tch, no pudiste escoger a una peor persona —bufé no muy contento con la idea—. Soy pésimo en esa tarea, mocosa.

La escuché resoplar mientras ponía los ojos en blanco, yo me mantuve impasible ansiando que cambiase de opinión. Empero, para mi desgracia, su testarudez tenía como pasatiempo favorito darme batalla hasta el cansancio.

Por supuesto que yo solía perder ocho de diez.

—Entonces, sólo ven conmigo. Con eso me conformo… ¿Sí?

—Está bien —gruñí dándome por vencido—, pero con una condición.

—¿Cuál?

—Que te quedes en mi casa esta noche —frunció el ceño y cruzándose de brazos me lanzó una mirada fulminante—. ¿Qué? No me veas así, es un trato bastante justo.

—Eso es chantaje, Levi.

—Chantaje o no, sabes que te mueres por dormir conmigo.

No logré contener la sonrisa socarrona que se plantó en mi cara con verla abrir los ojos desmesuradamente sonrojada hasta la nariz, confirmándome así que tenía toda la razón.

Al no hallar algún comentario mordaz con el que defenderse, simplemente se levantó y se perdió de mi vista con la excusa de ir al tocador. Yo aproveché de pagar la cuenta mientras esperaba que volviese.

Después de que Mikasa aceptase mi inminente victoria, nos dispusimos a recorrer las calles del centro con el objetivo de comprar los obsequios que les daríamos a nuestros allegados.

Jamás había estado tan a gusto efectuando semejante tarea.

Eran las diez de la mañana del veinticuatro de diciembre.

Desde el sillón de la sala contemplaba con disgusto los adornos que a la mocosa se le antojó comprar la noche anterior, pero más angustiado estaba conmigo mismo por habérselo consentido sin siquiera hacer un mínimo esfuerzo para evitarlo.

Por capricho de Mikasa las figuras afelpadas de los personajes representativos de la época navideña estaban dispersas por todo el lugar; un Santa de treinta centímetros bajo el resplandeciente árbol, una de un reno por la cocina, otra de un muñeco de nieve cerca de la entrada… Demonios, ¿cómo iba a negarme, de todos modos? Si cuando estuve por soltar un rotundo y tajante "NO", ella puso esa carita a la que no me puedo resistir y… Joder, terminé mandando a la mierda toda fuerza de voluntad.

Me levanté y fui hacia la puerta motivado por los fuertes y persistentes golpes que le proporcionaban a la madera.

—¡Buenos días! —bramó la aguda voz de Hanji apenas abrí. Estaba acompañada por Moblit y Hans, de inmediato me hice a un lado y les indiqué que pasaran.

—¿No puedes dejar de ser tan escandalosa ni siquiera a estas horas de la mañana? —gruñí.

—No, así como tú no puedes dejar de ser un amargado.

—Tch.

—¡Wuooo, papá, mira esto! —gritó emocionado el pequeño niño toqueteando las esferas doradas que pendían de las ramas del iluminado árbol. Sus progenitores intercambiaron una rápida mirada atiborrada de perplejidad antes de que el aludido se acercara a atender el llamado de su hijo.

—¡Por Dios, lo veo y no lo creo! —exclamó la castaña barriendo atónita el entorno con la mirada—. ¡Al fin alguien pudo derrotar al _Grinch_ que llevas dentro, enano! ¿Dónde está Mikasa? ¡Merece un premio por esto!

—¿ _Grinch_? —hice de eco enfurruñado. Ella rió entre dientes y asintió repetidas veces—. No es gracioso, cuatro ojos de mierda.

—Eso eres, sólo te falta ser peludo y de color verde.

Cuando estuve por desembuchar una mordaz respuesta, las palabras quedaron atoradas en mi garganta al divisar a mi mocosa bajando los escalones recién bañada y aún algo somnolienta, pero notablemente contenta por la inesperada visita. De pronto me abstraje tanto en esa preciosa imagen que ni siquiera me percaté de que por el rabillo del ojo Hanji atestiguaba con disimulo mi embeleso.

—¡Hola pequeñín!

—¡Tía Mika!

Hans dejó de juguetear con el Santa para correr a su encuentro, ella ya en el último peldaño se agachó y lo recibió con un fuerte abrazo. Lo alzó y con él aferrado a su cuello como si su vida dependiera de ello, se aproximó a recibir a los demás.

—¿Tía? —cuestioné frunciendo el ceño, confundido.

—Sí, ellos ya se conocían —alegó Hanji sonriente—. Él la adora, ¿verdad, campeón?

—Ya veo —murmuré revolviendo su cabello después de verlo asentir en respuesta—. A mí ni siquiera me saludaste, mocoso ingrato.

—Mamá me dijo que no te hiciera enojar porque sino te transformas en un monstruo feo y temible.

—Hans, se suponía que eso era un secreto —le reprendió en un susurro.

—Lo siento —murmuró de vuelta rojo de la vergüenza.

Parpadeé un par de veces desconcertado, y detrás de un Hans temeroso y expectante por mi reacción escuché provenir la risa ahogada de mi esposa. Arrugué el entrecejo habiendo pasado el aturdimiento, y respiré profundo luchando por no dejar salir la letanía de improperios que quería descargar contra la imprudencia de la mayor. Realmente las ocurrencias de Hanji no tenían límites.

—Vengan, vamos a comer galletas con jugo de naranja —habló Mikasa tajando con sutileza la incómoda situación al advertir que mi buen humor descendía tan rápido como la temperatura en invierno.

Las vi alejarse en dirección a la cocina inmiscuyéndose en una conversación que no alcancé a captar. Opté por sentarme en el sofá junto a Moblit, que hasta ese entonces se había mantenido sabiamente al margen del alboroto.

—¿Se van hoy a Trost?

—Sí. Nuestro vuelo sale en unas pocas horas, regresamos la segunda semana de enero.

—Igual que Erwin. Su vuelo a Stohess salía hoy temprano, así que ayer nos despedimos de él antes de dejar el cuartel.

—Sí, nosotros también —alegó previo a girarse hacia mí sonriéndome ampliamente—. Las cosas mejoraron mucho este año; todos estamos bastante contentos porque ahora tienes aquí a una persona realmente maravillosa haciéndote compañía.

—Supongo.

Pasamos un buen rato charlando sobre temas triviales, desde asuntos de trabajo hasta lo que teníamos pensado hacer los días siguientes. En pleno parloteo su primogénito se acercó y colocó sobre la mesita del centro una bandeja llena de galletas, y luego trazó la misma ruta para traer con sumo cuidado de no tropezarse un par de vasos con jugo. Al volver donde se encontraban Mikasa y Hanji se regodeó con orgullo frente a mi esposa por haber cumplido con éxito su labor, ella le regaló a cambio una radiante sonrisa más un sonoro beso en uno de sus regordetes y sonrojados cachetes.

—¿Debería sentirme amenazado por un mocoso de seis años? —bromeé al notar cómo se empeñaba en abarcar toda la atención de la azabache, y ella por su parte se la concedía de a ratos cuando la parlanchina de Hanji se lo permitía. Él rió y se llevó una galleta a la boca también al tanto de lo que sucedía a pocos metros de distancia.

—Ya te la habría quitado si tuviese unos años más —se burló—. Quedó encantado con ella desde la primera vez que la vio.

—¿Y cómo no? Si ella no hace más que consentirlo.

—Será una buena madre para tus hijos.

—¿También tú, Moblit? —gruñí con fastidio—. Déjame decirte que con tu esposa repitiéndomelo cada vez que tiene la oportunidad es más que suficiente.

—La mayoría de las mujeres sueñan con ser madres en algún punto de su vida —expuso pasando por alto mi protesta, con la vista fija en la susodicha—, y Mikasa no parece ser la excepción.

Todos mis músculos se pusieron rígidos apenas imaginé el escenario que planteaba, el mismo que hasta ese entonces me estuve rehusando a sopesar. No obstante, toda inquietud quedó perfectamente encubierta por una fachada tranquila y despreocupada, queriendo darle a entender sin articular palabra alguna que eso no representaba un problema para mí.

La mocosa ni siquiera con una leve insinuación había sacado el tema a relucir; así como yo tampoco tuve en ningún momento el atrevimiento de preguntárselo.

¿Lo querría ella?

Por más que odiase admitirlo, en mi fuero interno tenía la respuesta sostenida con sólidas y certeras bases.

No requirió mucho esfuerzo averiguarlo.

Sólo hizo falta mirarla con un poco más de esmero.

Para saberlo, sólo fue preciso atisbar ese brillo en sus ojos. Ese que sin su permiso centellaba con fuerza cada vez que tomaba al niño en brazos.

—Así estamos bien —pensé en voz alta aún absorto en lo que veía.

—¿Eso significa que fracasarán en la misión de perpetuar su importantísimo linaje? —cuestionó con sorna. Suspiró cansino y negó derrotado con la cabeza poniéndose de pie al no recibir respuesta de mi parte—. Reconsidéralo, Levi. No permitas que tu estúpido orgullo y tus miedos absurdos te priven de vivir una de las mejores experiencias que puedes llegar a tener jamás.

* * *

Mikasa irradiaba alegría. Fue así desde que me ofrecí a envolver los regalos que luego colocamos bajo el iluminado abeto, mientras ella se encargaba de preparar algunos dulces que llevaríamos a la reunión que teníamos en casa de los Jaeger esa misma noche.

Por fortuna, resultó ser tan amena como la primera que tuvimos meses antes. Ellos con su característica amabilidad nuevamente me hicieron sentir parte de la familia, rodeados de una agradable energía y discutiendo sobre temas de interés con los cuales yo pudiera participar plácidamente.

Estar allí me hacía sentir un montón de sensaciones que hasta ese momento eran ajenas para mí. En medio de ese ambiente en el que oscilaba una calidez propia de ese tipo de veladas, me permití contagiarme del júbilo que todos los demás transmitían mediante risas e historias que eran contadas con sumo entusiasmo.

La mocosa no dejaba de sonreír, y yo como un idiota enamorado hasta los huesos me mostré a gusto y un poco más conversador que de costumbre, sólo para hacerla aún más feliz… Si es que era eso posible, claro.

Horas más tarde, estando ya en la comodidad de mi cama, me regocijé al rememorar la despavorida expresión de Eren al ser testigo del comportamiento que adoptó mi esposa apenas tuvimos un minuto a solas.

 _Se abalanzó sobre mí. Sus brazos se enroscaron en mi cuello y sus labios se estamparon contra los míos anhelantes de aquel contacto apenas los dos mayores se perdieron en dirección a la cocina._

 _Teniendo en cuenta que volverían a la brevedad, rompimos la unión poco tiempo después._

— _¿La estás pasando bien? —murmuró._

— _Sí, ¿y tú?_

— _También._

 _Tentado por la proximidad que aún manteníamos, erradiqué los escasos centímetros que nos separaban para plantarle otro casto beso que la hizo sonreír tontamente. Se levantó del sofá y se acomodó el cabello con rapidez._

— _Iré a ayudarlos a servir la merienda y el vino. Enseguida vuelvo, ¿sí?_

 _Ella se alejó al lugar antes mencionado luego de que asentí ligeramente en respuesta._

 _Todo el rato fui consciente de que no estábamos del todo solos. Sabía que a pocos metros de distancia, desde la oscuridad y la soledad del corredor, Eren observaba horrorizado nuestra íntima y fugaz demostración de afecto._

 _Esbocé una sonrisa burlona al verlo sobresaltarse cuando mi gélida mirada recayó en él; estaba tan aturdido que no le fue posible reaccionar sino hasta unos largos segundos después. Me fulminó con total desprecio antes de retroceder sobre sus pasos para encerrarse en una de las habitaciones de aquel pasillo._

Debió ser traumático para él ver a su adorada hermanita ser feliz con el sujeto que tanto detesta.

—¿De qué te ríes, Levi?

Recuperé mi típico estoicismo al escuchar la voz de la mocosa, que me observaba curiosa e intrigada desde el umbral de la puerta de la habitación.

Una vez que la reunión culminó, ambos estuvimos de acuerdo en dormir juntos por segunda noche consecutiva. Regresamos a mi casa tomados de la mano, satisfechos por el resultado del pequeño compartir.

Me sentía tan bien.

Tan completo.

Tan jodidamente feliz…

Y todo por ella, únicamente por ella.

—No estaba riendo, mocosa.

—¿No? —debatió entrecerrando los párpados, recelosa—. De nada te vale negarlo, yo te vi y te escuché.

Suspirando, espabilé y me senté en el borde de la cama de frente a ella. La azabache aguardaba por una explicación que justificase mi inusual actitud, pero yo en vez de decir cualquier cosa me concentré en el lindo panorama que me brindaba.

Adoraba verla así; despeinada, curiosa y usando una de mis camisas como pijama.

—¿Levi?

—Tch, ven aquí.

—Iré si me dices.

—Sí, sí —bufé poniendo los ojos en blanco. Últimamente teníamos la mala costumbre de hacer trueques entre nosotros para obtener lo que queríamos del contrario—. Pero haz lo que te digo primero.

Con sus pies descalzos caminó despacio hasta dejar un espacio prudente entre ambos. Inconforme, la tomé de las caderas y la jalé con sutileza para acomodarla entre mis piernas. La envolví posesivamente y alzando la vista, conecté mis ojos con los suyos tan intensamente que de inmediato me sonrió nerviosa con las mejillas coloradas.

—Sólo estoy contento porque estás aquí conmigo.

—Siempre lo estaré.

—¿Si?

Aflojé el agarre cuando acunó mi rostro entre sus manos, permitiéndole inclinarse y unir nuestros labios con una ternura tan abrumadora que me hizo cerrar los párpados para concentrarme únicamente en su delicioso sabor y su confortable tibieza.

Apagó la luz de la lámpara de mesa antes de subirse a la cama. Yo por puro instinto fui tras ella, nos cubrí con la gruesa cobija y como si fuese un niño que necesita protección, me arrulló fuerte entre sus brazos.

Y allí, embriagándome con su aroma y el calor de su cuerpo, sonreí una vez más antes de caer en el vacío de un profundo sueño.

Tenía poco más de diez minutos despierto.

Sin embargo, me quedé quieto disfrutando de las suaves caricias que me eran dadas en la parte trasera de mi cabeza. Enredaba sus dedos en mi cabello, lo peinaba, jugueteaba con él… Un toque delicado y carente de la intención de arrancarme de las garras de la inconsciencia.

Fue cuando giré un poco mi rostro para verla por sobre mi hombro que ella se precipitó a enterrar su cara en mi cuello y a apresarme por mi torso con uno de sus brazos.

—Buen día —murmuró dibujando un camino de pequeños besos que terminó en mis labios—. Y feliz cumpleaños, dormilón.

Acomodé mi mano en su nuca y tiré de ella para adueñarme de sus labios nuevamente. En definitiva era adicto a ellos; a su esponjosa textura, a su peculiar gusto, a la danza lenta o desenfrenada que emprendían por seguirme el ritmo… Estaba completamente fascinado con la paz que me hacía sentir, con la calidez que se expandía en mi pecho producto de ese simple roce, con esa extraña pero encantadora sensación que se arremolinaba en mis entrañas cada vez que los reclamaba como míos.

Era endemoniadamente asombroso como esa niña podía causar tal reacción en mí con algo que solía considerar tan _banal_.

Pero que ahora con ella lo significaba _todo_.

—Feliz navidad, mocosa —mascullé apenas nos separamos.

—Feliz navidad, Levi —dijo sonriente, irguiéndose—. Vamos, sal ya de la cama. Te prepararé el desayuno.

Dejó la habitación y yo me tomé un minuto para sentirme el imbécil más afortunado del mundo.

Debía serlo.

Debía, porque sólo así tendría la suerte de tener una mujer tan maravillosa como esposa.

Ese pensamiento sólo tomaba más fuerza al recordar que nos impusieron esto.

Mi mente divagó al inicio de nuestra relación, y una ronca risa irónica emergió sin que pudiese detenerla.

De haber sabido que sería tan bueno, le habría propuesto matrimonio desde el primer instante que la vi por mi cuenta propia. Aunque me hubiese rechazado, aunque hubiese creído que estaba loco, aunque hubiese tenido que suplicarle, aunque me hubiese pedido que le bajase la luna a cambio… Habría hecho cualquier cosa para recibir un "sí" como respuesta.

Sin embargo, no tuve que hacer nada de eso. No tuve que hacer nada para que estuviese conmigo, para que me aceptara a pesar de estar atada a mí por pura obligación.

Y lo mejor de todo es que pese a lo imbécil que soy, a mi mal carácter, a nuestras grandísimas diferencias…, pese a mis mil y un defectos, ella me quería.

Joder, vaya que lo hacía.

 _¿Cómo no creer que soy un maldito afortunado?_

* * *

Caminaba con prisa, necesitaba recorrer rápido las cuadras que me restaban o sino me congelaría mucho antes de llegar a mi destino.

Poco después del mediodía, la mocosa se marchó alegando que acompañaría a Carla a hacer algunas compras para la cena de Nochebuena. Yo no protesté, pues provecharía la tarde para escudriñar en cada tienda abierta algo especial que regalarle.

Metí la mano en el bolsillo de mi cazadora y tanteé la cajita rectangular por décima vez en el trayecto para asegurarme de que estuviese allí. Después de una ardua búsqueda, en una de las pocas joyerías que laboró ese día, finalmente encontré un precioso brazalete ideal para ella: de oro y con un montón de flores pendiendo de él con finura. Todas eran distintas, y en los pétalos tenían diminutas piedras preciosas que variaban de color según la flor que representasen.

Juro que no se me hacía nada fácil esa tarea. No obstante, sólo bastó verlo para saber que era el indicado.

El reloj en mi muñeca marcaba las ocho y diez, llegué diez minutos después de la hora acordada. Suspiré y dejé que mis nudillos golpearan la puerta, aguardé unos minutos hasta que escuché el ruido emitido por sus pasos apresurados venir en mi dirección.

El aliento abandonó mis pulmones apenas mis ojos la recorrieron completa una vez que abrió. Ni siquiera puedo hallar las palabras correctas para describir cómo lucía con ese vestido ceñido a su figura de reloj de arena, sumado a las medias panty que cubrían sus esbeltas piernas y a esos botines de corte bajo y de tacón grueso que le agregaban unos centímetros extra a su altura. Todo de color negro, a excepción de los largos colgantes dorados que usaba.

 _Santo cielo._

Todo aquel que diga que la perfección no existe, es porque no ha tenido a Mikasa Ackerman frente a sus narices.

—Estás… muy hermosa, mocosa.

—Gracias —murmuró, y yo irremediablemente sonreí. Su faceta tímida era una de mis preferidas—. Entra, hace mucho frío aquí afuera.

Ya dentro, con un rápido vistazo escaneé el entorno comprobando que evidentemente no había nadie más allí. La chimenea de la sala estaba encendida, la mesa estaba puesta para dos y una mezcla de exquisitos olores impregnaba el ambiente.

—No vendrán —enunció al advertir la confusión que manifesté por verla servir sin que llegasen los demás invitados.

—¿No? —murmuré arrugando el entrecejo, recordando que temprano me dijo que los Jaeger sí estarían presentes—. ¿No se suponía que…?

La mocosa terminó de verter el vino tinto en las copas, vino hasta mí y me abrazó. Yo la imité con torpeza, y un instante después se separó para mirarme.

—Hoy sólo seremos tú y yo. Organicé esto para ti, para celebrar tu cumpleaños —explicó sonriente, con ese lindo brillo dándole vida al gris de sus irises—. Lamento haberte mentido, pero…

No esperé que terminase de hablar, sólo respondí al fuerte impulso de arrojarme hacia ella para apoderarme de su boca. La besé con intensidad, con frenesí, como si muriese de sed y ella fuese la única fuente de agua de la que pudiese abastecerme. Ella me correspondió de la misma forma; nos devoramos hasta que estuvimos desprovistos de aire.

—Mikasa, gracias… Gracias por todo.

—No es nada, Levi —tomó una de mis manos y me jaloneó hacia la mesa—. Ven, comamos antes de que se enfríe la cena.

De más está decir que la comida estaba deliciosa. El pavo recién horneado acompañado del vino más el puré de patata y algunas delgadas ruedas de manzana sabía a gloria. ¿Qué es mejor que tener una esposa bellísima, inteligente y cariñosa? Sin duda lo es tener una esposa que posea la preciada habilidad de cocinar con la gracia de los dioses.

—Yo lo hago —sentenció arrebatándome los platos de las manos al ver que tenía la intención de lavarlos. Fruncí el ceño y persistí aun sospechando que no funcionaría.

—Déjame ayud...

—No —reiteró endureciendo sus facciones—. Ve a la sala, iré en un momento.

Acaté su orden a regañadientes como chiquillo resignado. Me eché en el sofá y observé el pino que resplandecía tanto como el fuego que ardía en la chimenea, ambos parecían competir para darle más luz al hogareño espacio.

Tomé uno de los acolchados cojines y lo llevé a mi cara para llenarme con el aroma dulzón que desprendía. Todo allí era así, todo olía a ella… y yo como un idiota obseso siempre lo buscaba con desespero, como si fuese tan esencial como el oxígeno.

Hasta eso era jodidamente adictivo.

—Oye, Ackerman.

Al escuchar su voz me erguí de inmediato para atender su llamado. Mis cejas se alzaron y una enorme sorpresa figuró en mi rostro sin que pudiese disimularlo al verla sentada en la alfombra con un elaborado pastel de chocolate en sus manos. Con un leve movimiento de cabeza me indicó que me acercase, pero yo no era capaz ni de moverme.

—Te aseguro que no está sucia, si es eso lo que te preocupa —expuso con parsimonia haciéndole alusión a la mullida alfombra grisácea.

—No… No es eso, mocosa.

—¿Entonces?

Negué divertido al verla hacer un pequeñísimo mohín por mi renuencia. A duras penas llegué junto a ella debido a que el aturdimiento aún ofuscaba mi lucidez… ¿Y cómo no? Eso sí que no me lo esperaba.

Indeliberadamente hice una mueca. El pastel sería extremadamente tentador para cualquier amante del dulce, pero para mí… Joder, ese no era mi caso.

 _¿Acaso no sabe que no es de mi agrado?_

 _¿Cómo carajos voy a rechazarlo?_

 _¿Cuál serie de palabras es el indicado para hacerlo sin herir sus sentimientos?_

 _¿Se enojará?_

 _¿Y si…?_

 _Mierda._

Toda esa sarta de preguntas abarrotó mi mente en cuestión de segundos.

—Pusiste esa misma cara cuando te di a probar las galletas que te hice —habló de pronto con mofa, adivinando el rumbo que tomaron mis pensamientos—. Y al final te gustaron tanto que te las comiste todas a la carrera.

—Eso fue porque predominaba la acidez del limón, pero esto… es diferente —me defendí, ella rodó los ojos y rió por lo bajo.

Ignorando mis quejas, encendió las diez velas que lo bordeaban y luego me miró expectante.

—Pide un deseo y sóplalas.

Suspiré sabiendo perfectamente que no tenía otra alternativa.

Increíblemente, hacerle caso era mucho más sencillo que decirle que no.

¿Un deseo? Hn…

 _Tenerla en mi vida por el resto de mis días._

Pensé antes de apagarlas.

Metí el primer trozo en mi boca sin darle más rodeos, y de inmediato un alucinante sabor amargo anegó mis papilas gustativas. La mocosa sonrió triunfante al ver que maravillado cogí bocado tras bocado; debía admitirlo, estaba jodidamente bueno.

—La hice con el chocolate negro que te gusta —relató—, y la rellené con una delgada capa de chocolate blanco para que le diera algo de dulzura.

—Eres asombrosa —solté sin tapujos. De reojo la vi ponerse roja como un tomate antes de gatear hasta el árbol para agarrar un paquete que yo no había avistado hasta ese momento.

—Falta algo más.

—¿Más? —balbuceé incrédulo—. Mikasa… esto ya es demasiado.

—Ábrelo —ordenó ofreciéndomelo.

Y así, una vez más, repetí el proceso.

Ella manda, yo obedezco.

Del envoltorio saqué una chaqueta de color azul intenso, gruesa y con una franja de lana adornando el borde de la capucha. Era muy bonita, justo lo que yo mismo habría escogido para mí.

—Noté que siempre rehúyes del frío, así que decidí regalarte algo que te proteja de él.

—Tan perspicaz como siempre —afirmé sonriéndole tenuemente. Rebusqué en el bolsillo y extraje el estuche carmesí—. Yo también tengo algo para ti.

—¿Qué…? —el resto de la frase quedó atascada en su garganta cuando extendí una mano como amago de pedir la suya. Coloqué la pulsera en su muñeca izquierda, y posteriormente completamente fascinada la detalló de cerca.

—Hace juego con el anillo de bodas.

—¡Me encanta!

La mocosa se encaramó sobre mi regazo con un rápido movimiento y sin previo aviso se lanzó hacia mis labios, obligándome a caer acostado bajo su peso.

Antes de ella, yo solía ser un desalmado.

Al momento de estar con una mujer no había sutileza de por medio, los toques suaves no me bastaban y los besos lentos me aburrían. Era rudo, tosco y algo salvaje de principio a fin, y nunca permitía que el sexo dejase de ser eso: sólo sexo. No había mayores conexiones, ni había en mí ni un resquicio de sentimentalismo que me involucrase con alguna más allá de los motivos carnales.

Pero después de ella… Tch.

Odiaba siquiera especular que me había convertido en un romántico empedernido. Sin embargo, aunque jamás lo llegase a aceptar en voz alta, en mi fuero interno sabía que así era.

Refunfuñé en descontento cuando ella cortó en seco el beso para enderezarse. Mi pulso comenzó a avanzar con ímpetu cuando, con sus orbes fijos en los míos, llevó una de sus manos a su espalda para bajar la cremallera de su vestido con una tortuosa lentitud.

No se detuvo a meditar sus acciones; simplemente sujetó el borde del vestido y con toda determinación se lo sacó por arriba. Tragué duro. El encaje negro sobre su piel nívea en definitiva era una de mis más grandes debilidades.

¿Cuánto tiempo tenía sin verla así?

Un mes, dos, ¿tres, tal vez?

Luchaba por mantenerme aferrado a mi cordura. Pero, joder, era desmesuradamente difícil bajo semejantes circunstancias… bajo su cuerpo semidesnudo.

—Puedes tocarme.

No fui consciente de que me había quedado helado hasta que ella habló para concederme el libre albedrío de extasiarme con su piel. Con un deje de vacilación me erguí y paseé mis manos por su curvilínea silueta, delineándola despacio, hasta llegar a sus pechos. Embelesado rocé muy superficialmente el nacimiento de sus cimas con las yemas de mis dedos, deleitándome con su perfecta cremosidad y tersura.

Joder, como me encantaba.

Honestamente dudo que exista algo más erótico que apreciar el tono rosáceo de sus botones a través de la fina blonda. Por puro instinto busqué en su espalda el broche que me ayudaría a liberarlos, y en el proceso la atraje hacia mí para repartir húmedos besos por los confines de su firme redondez.

—Aún estás a tiempo de detenerme —mascullé contra su piel al conseguir soltar su brasier, deseando internamente que por nada del mundo lo hiciera—. Dime ahora si realmente no quieres esto.

—Quiero esto tanto como tú —murmuró empujándome un poco por los hombros y apartando mi cazadora de mis hombros. Lo interpreté como una señal de que me la quitase, y así lo hice sin titubear.

Escabulló sus manos debajo de mi camisa y la fue subiendo a medida que exploraba y toqueteaba cada centímetro de piel que hallase en el camino hacia mi tórax, desde donde me despojó de ella. Contorneó mis abdominales con el mismo roce delicado y lento que yo usé, y con su vista escrutaba cada mínimo detalle como si quisiera memorizar todas las líneas que constituían mi anatomía.

Al llegar a mi V baja, se aventuró a deshacerse del resto de mi ropa mientras yo me sacaba los zapatos. Apenas logró su cometido busqué sus labios, y tras encontrarlos fui recargándole mi peso hasta quedar convenientemente sobre ella.

La desnudé con calma, disimulando mis ganas de comérmela hasta no poder más. Mis labios reclamaron como suya mínima extensión de su cuerpo, y mis manos se encargaron de dejar suaves caricias a su paso. La toqué y besé con tanta minuciosidad y empeño que demoré lo inevitable más de lo que cualquiera habría podido soportar; no obstante, pese a estar impaciente por la inmensa necesidad de sucumbir ante mis instintos, me tomé mi tiempo para recorrerla como tanto anhelaba hacerlo.

Jadeó y se removió inquieta cuando, estando cómodamente situado entre sus piernas, introduje despacio un par de dígitos en su estrecho interior. Estimulé su punto sensible con mi boca sin perder de vista ni por un segundo a sus pómulos manchados de escarlata, a la manera en la que arrugaba el entrecejo y apretaba los párpados mientras los gemidos que ya no podían ser contenidos eran liberados sin parar, a sus labios mojados e hinchados ni al hipnotizante subir y bajar sus pechos producto de su respiración irregular.

Ella me volvía loco con sus gemidos, y yo a ella con las deliciosas atenciones que le daba a su intimidad. Lamí, mordí y succioné en plan de embriagarme con ella, de deleitarme lo más que me fuese posible, y no paré hasta que alcanzó el ansiado orgasmo. Satisfecho, relamí de mis dedos y mis labios sus exquisitos fluidos antes escalar con una hilera de besos hasta su acalorado rostro.

La contemplé conmovido, adoraba verla en ese estado de éxtasis y agitación sabiendo que yo era el único causante de todo aquello, el único que tenía el derecho de hacerla sentir de esa manera, el único que podía ponerle siquiera un dedo encima.

—¿Puedo?

La mocosa, ya habiendo recuperado el aliento, me sonrió y asintió levemente.

Entré en ella y ambos nos fundimos en el otro como si fuese la primera vez.

Escondí mi rostro en la curvatura de su cuello embistiéndola con un ritmo acompasado pero placentero en demasía; ella enterraba sus uñas en mi espalda, se aferraba con fuerza a mis hebras azabaches y se abrazaba a mis caderas con sus piernas como si la absoluta proximidad que teníamos no le bastase.

En algún momento indeterminado me apoyé sobre mis codos deteniendo la constante oscilación que mantuve hasta ese momento, haciendo que la mocosa de inmediato me mirase tratando de averiguar la razón de mi interrupción.

—Hace un tiempo, durante una discusión que tuvimos, me dijiste que tú y yo sólo teníamos _sexo_ —murmuré recalcando la última palabra con mis orbes fijos en los suyos—, ¿lo recuerdas?

—Sí.

—¿De verdad consideras así lo que hacemos? ¿Realmente te parece que _esto_ es tener _sexo_?

Guardó silencio mostrándose tan serena como yo lo estaba, y yo sin darle mayor importancia me incliné para repartir pequeños besos por toda su cara. Fue así hasta que me topé con un húmedo rastro salado surcando una de sus mejillas. Volví a erguirme alarmado y jodidamente confundo.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras? —interrogué con apuro, pero en vez de pronunciar cualquier cosa, mordió su labio inferior e intentó retener las rebeldes lágrimas que aún amenazaban con salir—. ¿Te duele? ¿Dije algo malo? ¿Te… te arrepentiste de…?

—¡No! Yo… no.

—¿Entonces?

—Yo… Nunca pensé que tú podrías…

—Tch, ¿sigues con eso? Lo que tú sientes por mí también lo siento yo por ti, Mikasa. ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto entenderlo?

—¡Tampoco se trata de eso! —bramó—. Es sólo que… Me haces feliz. Muy, muy feliz.

Le sonreí y me abrazó con firmeza por el cuello pegándome por completo a su cuerpo. Nos besamos con fervor cuando retomé el incesante vaivén que nos trasladó a un mundo lejano donde sólo existíamos ella y yo, que nos unió en un solo ser, que nos ató en cuerpo y alma hasta el fin de los tiempos…

Allí, frente al calor de la chimenea, le hice el amor con todo el significado de la palabra por el resto de la noche.

Los días pasaron volando, trayendo con aparente brevedad la celebración de año nuevo.

Ese día decidimos cumplir con la tradición popular de asistir a la plaza central de la ciudad para observar desde allí los fuegos artificiales. Sentados en uno de los bancos, éramos una pareja más entre la multitud de personas que eufóricas esperaban la llegada de la medianoche bajo el cielo despejado y repleto de estrellas, que centellaban como si también estuviesen festejando dicho acontecimiento.

A las doce en punto un montón de brillantes colores pintaron el firmamento. Estaba abstraído en las figuras que los diferentes matices creaban sobre nosotros cuando la mocosa tomó mi mano para entrelazar nuestros dedos.

—¿Celebramos por un año de nuevos comienzos? —preguntó.

—No. Por uno en el que nos vaya tan bien como ahora.

Rió por lo bajo y luego recostó de mi hombro para juntos seguir observando el espectáculo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **¡Holaaa a todos! ¿Qué tal están? ¡Yo espero que bien!**_

 _ **Desde ayer estaba contenta, me pone así saber que les traeré un capítulo nuevo, sobre todo cuando han pasado ya varias semanas sin recibir uno ;_; Lamentablemente he tenido un bloqueo horrible que no me dejaba avanzar. Poco a poco lo fui escribiendo y bueno, acá tienen el resultado.**_

 _ **Pensaban que me había olvidado de la peculiar obsesión de Levi por la limpieza, ¿no? ¡Apuesto que sí! xD Como ven, él sigue siendo el mismo en ese sentido aunque no lo mencione taaanto. Aprovecho de aclarar que sí, la esposa de Erwin es un personaje original inventado por mí. Ya más adelante sabrán más al respecto y el por qué hice que así fuese su historia, no te preocupen. (:**_

 _ **No sé a ustedes, pero a mí me encanta ver a este par así de felices, su evolución ha sido muy muy grande y fantástica. Incluso a mí me da gracia cómo el gruñón de Levi actúa como un cachorro delante de ella, dócil y sin poder negarle nada, y como ella por su parte lo mima y lo consiente a su manera. ¡Ahora sí parecen una verdadera pareja! Me he encargado de plasmar todo el proceso lo mejor que puedo, espero estarlo logrando. En definitiva Mikasa es como su princesa, ¿seré la única que lo piensa?**_

 _ **Es un poco raro que a estas alturas yo me digne a escribir sobre la navidad, pero eso se debe a que sentí que no podía saltarme estas importantes fechas, tanto por el cumpleaños del enano como por la época en sí. Ya ven cómo de bien la pasaron, haha.**_

 _ **Les agradezco de todo corazón por la paciencia, así como también me disculpo por la tardanza ): Espero que con esto haya valido la pena la espera.**_

 _ **En fin, ¿les gustó? ¿Sí? ¿No?**_

 _ **¡No olviden votar y comentar! Lo aprecio de todo corazón, y me encantaría saber qué opinan al respecto.**_

 _ **¡Mil gracias por leer!**_

 _ **Cuídense, los quiero. Hasta prontito.**_


	27. Chapter 27

_Las frases en cursiva son pensamientos._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Jueves_

Una espesa neblina eclipsaba todo atisbo de luz propia de un amanecer. Y con ello, un frío insoportable oscilaba por doquier.

A finales de enero, el caprichoso clima invernal hacía de las suyas al traernos un alba gris y lánguido, con el cual la simple y cotidiana acción de arrancarse las tibias y gruesas cobijas para enfrentar un nuevo día, suponía una tarea titánica hasta para el más emprendedor.

Producto de un escalofrío que me atravesó entero, me desperté con veinte minutos de anticipación a la alarma que sin miramientos nos arrebataba de las garras de la inconsciencia. Refunfuñando y aún somnoliento, abrí los párpados y encendí la lámpara de noche para acabar con la penumbra absoluta. Hallé del otro lado de la cama a la usurpadora de las colchas que ocupaba para protegerme de las bajas temperaturas; de espaldas y hecha un ovillo, ajena a que me había dejado expuesto y propenso a congelarme.

Casi tiritando y urgido por un poco de calor, me aproximé a ella sin la intención de despertarla. Tironeé con cuidado de las cobijas y obtuve el bonito panorama que esbozaba su espalda desnuda.

Con aquello, olvidé qué era lo que procuraba segundos antes. Dejando en segundo plano toda necesidad física, me acomodé de lado y usando uno de mis codos como apoyo, espabilé y me dediqué a recorrer la armoniosa línea de su espina dorsal con un toque delicado y lento, muy lento.

 _Maldición, qué hermosa es._

En definitiva, todas, todas las líneas de su cuerpo fueron cuidadosamente labradas por los mismísimos dioses. Al igual que su piel suave, tersa y pálida, tan preciosa y magnífica que sin duda tuvo que ser una invención divina.

 _Perfecta, perfecta, perfecta._

Sólo eso podía pensar.

Y, ah, demonios, cómo me encantaba tocarla.

No sé si era manía, obsesión, o si aquella costumbre encajaba con los estándares normales que correspondían a estar enamorado. No lo sabía con certeza; pero si de algo estaba seguro, era que no podía apartar mis manos de ella.

Podía pasar horas así, estancado por completo en la faena de acariciarla como si no hubiese un mañana. Era algo que no me cansaba ni me aburría, al contrario, cada vez lo hacía con más y más dedicación. Me fascinaba recorrerla con el empeño en el que, durante alguna expedición, se estudiarían las tierras recién descubiertas de una ciudad perdida, donde se tiene como objetivo descubrir hasta el más mínimo detalle de todos sus cimientos.

En mi caso, mediante arduas pero gratas exploraciones, adoraba hallar nuevos puntos denominados lunares. A estos los consideraba pequeñas estrellas, que juntas creaban fascinantes constelaciones por toda su preciosa anatomía. Y que, esparcidas descuidadamente a lo largo de su espacio, constituían la bellísima galaxia que ella era.

Siempre que tenía una fugaz oportunidad, así como en ese momento, aprovechaba de unir a las susodichas con líneas imaginarias trazadas por mis dedos. Iba de aquí allá, de allá para acá, cumpliendo el rol de viajero errante que me autoimpuse, dispuesto a encontrar otras formaciones que agregar al repertorio de descubrimientos.

Tengo la dicha de decir que era una vasta colección, que yo atesoraba y protegía recelosamente de los posibles astronautas que por pura curiosidad quisieran flotar entre ellos. Eran míos, aunque estuviesen tatuados en su cuerpo. Y por ende, nadie más tenía el derecho de siquiera saber de su maravillosa existencia.

Habiendo terminado mi recorrido inicial, pasé a atender otro aspecto al que también le dedicaba gran parte de mi tiempo. Viendo su cabello desparramado sobre la blanquecina almohada, no pude resistirme a la tentación deslizar mis dedos entre esos abundantes y finos hilos de seda, tan negros como la noche. Se paseaban con facilidad, en un ameno ir y venir que se hacía breve debido a su corta longitud.

Su cabello era delicado y bonito, como todo en ella. Y yo, como su mayor admirador también autoproclamado, siempre, siempre lo toqueteaba sabiendo cuánto le gustaba; y a mí, tal vez más que a ella.

Ese gesto de aparente irrelevancia, tenía un efecto casi medicinal en nuestras almas. Lo comprobaba cada vez que, si por algún motivo externo el día no culminaba adecuadamente, al llegar a casa nos tumbábamos a recibir nuestra dosis correspondiente: con ella acomodada sobre mi pecho, mis dedos amaestrados hacían su magia. Eran los únicos requisitos, lo único que necesitábamos para volver a estar en paz. Y gracias a eso, los problemas dejaban de ser problemas, y el mundo se reducía a nuestra sola coexistencia.

En medio del aquel deleite, a mis labios se les antojó recorrer la cremosidad de su piel, y yo sin objeción alguna erradiqué la poca distancia que nos separaba parar cumplirles el capricho. Empero, apenas los posé a la altura de su nuca, me quedé embelesado como idiota por el aroma que desprendía.

Era una jodida delicia. No tan dulzón para empalagarme, ni tan fuerte para irritarme, ni tampoco amargo para desagradarme... Podría decirse que era similar al de una limonada con la cantidad exacta de azúcar. Sospechaba que era ese perfecto equilibrio lo que me atraía tanto, lo que me hacía rebuscarlo como si fuese un maniático acosador, considerando mi gran afición a dicha bebida. No obstante, aquella fragancia era un simple aditivo más de la extensa lista de razones por las cuales caí rendido a sus pies.

Tch, realmente era una suerte que a ella no le molestasen esos extraños hábitos que cada día se me hacían más difíciles de controlar. Porque, de ser así, estaría realmente jodido.

Hasta su temperatura corporal estaba ajustada a mi medida. Me apegué a su piel, cautivado por la calidez que irradiaba aún durante la época más fría. Dibujé un sendero de besos que abarcó su hombro y que luego llegó a su cuello, donde los acumulé por ser uno de mis sitios de recreación favoritos.

Mientras depositaba el tumulto de sutiles besos en el lugar ya antes mencionado, mi mano ansiosa por sentirla se deslizó despacio por la pronunciada curvatura que le daba a su silueta la preciada forma de reloj de arena. Mis dedos paseaban sobre esta como entusiastas astronautas sobre la luna.

 _Ah, bendita, bendita sea._

Posteriormente la dejé caer hacia su abdomen, escabulléndola bajo la colcha con el fin de dirigirla al par de planetas que tenía como pechos.

Fue cuando atrapé uno de ellos que Mikasa se removió inquieta, gruñendo por lo bajo algo que escapó de mi comprensión. Con descaro desatendí lo que interpreté como un quejido, y continué palpando cada centímetro de piel que hallé en mi travesía. ¿Y cómo iba a detenerme, de todos modos? Si era simplemente _imposible._

Ellos tenían el poder de atraerme y de nublar mi raciocinio con una increíble facilidad, obligándome así a actuar por puro instinto.

Un instinto que era bestial. Y que siempre estaba provisto de un hambre voraz que sólo ella podía saciar.

—Levi —rezongó esta vez audiblemente al sentir el apretón que le proporcioné a una de sus cimas.

—¿Hmm?

—Dame cinco minutos más —exigió tomando mi muñeca para alejarla de ella con pesadez.

—¿Sabes cuántas cosas puedo hacerte en cinco minutos, mocosa? —murmuré en su oído, antes de besar y morder levemente su oreja—. ¿No te gustaría comprobarlo?

—Ya me lo has demostrado en incontables ocasiones.

Sonreí ladino contra su piel, sabiendo que se refería a todas las veces que la desperté de madrugada por la vehemente necesidad de hacerle el amor. Ella solía acceder sin protestar, prescindiendo de su descanso para entregarse gustosa a esas deliciosas atenciones que la hacían delirar de placer. Cabe mencionar que esa era la primera vez en las cuatro semanas que llevaba durmiendo en mi cama que se mostraba renuente a corresponder a mis ganas.

—Puedo hacerlo infinitas veces más si quieres.

No hubo respuesta. La vi acurrucarse con la intención de no abandonar aún el profundo sueño que también se negaba a soltarla, pero yo por mi parte estaba indispuesto a desistir aún.

Escondí mi rostro en la curvatura de su hombro, y me quedé allí por un breve instante embriagándome con su olor. Las yemas de mis dedos acariciaron el brazo que ahora yacía sobre su cintura, saltando después hacia sus pronunciadas caderas para encaminarse a su vientre, dejándolas allí deambulando y causándole unos terribles escalofríos que se expandieron por toda su tibia piel.

—¡Levi! —chilló de pronto exaltada apenas pretendí llevar mis caricias a su impoluta intimidad.

Me incliné un poco más, asomándome por sobre su hombro con el fin de poder ver su rostro. Entreabrió los párpados para observarme de soslayo, y yo detuve de inmediato todo mínimo movimiento al atisbar esas oscuras sombras que enmarcaban sus preciosos orbes. Me sostuvo la mirada efímeramente, antes de volver cerrarlos presa de una clara fatiga.

—¿Estás muy cansada?

—¿Y cómo no? —musitó quedito—. Si solo me dejaste dormir un par de horas.

—¿Yo? Te recuerdo que eras tú quien no quería que parase, mocosa. Pedías más y más y más… Yo sólo te obedecí, ¿no?

Dicho aquello, tuve que tomar distancia al percibir cómo sus músculos se tensaron en respuesta. Se sentó de súbito en la cama lanzándome una mirada asesina, que yo encaré sin inmutarme. Empero, en cuestión de segundos, mi atención se deslizó hasta caer en sus pechos justo después de que quedasen accidentalmente descubiertos, aprovechando la espléndida vista que gozaba desde esa perspectiva.

Con mis ojos delineé una y otra vez su perfecto ángulo, fascinado por la firmeza que los mantenía erguidos a pesar de su considerable tamaño. Su color blanquecino como la nieve, hacía destacar preciosamente el tono rosa pálido de las coronas en las que se acentuaban sus pezones.

Era consciente de que sus labios se movían, pero la serie de palabras que salían de su boca me traían sin cuidado. Estaba demasiado ocupado apreciando su agraciada desnudez como para centrarme en otro asunto, que a mi parecer era menos relevante.

No tengo ni una leve noción de cuánto tiempo permanecí abstraído hasta el momento preciso en el que una de las almohadas se estrelló con ímpetu en mi cara, sacándome en seco de mi ensoñación.

—¡Estoy hablando contigo y a ti te da por ignorarme!

Parpadeé descolocado, quitándome el afelpado objeto de encima. Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para contener la sonrisa que quiso formarse al admirar sus aniñados rasgos aún adormilados procurando lucir serios y severos. Sin embargo, lejos de intimidarme, consiguió cautivarme por verse tiernísima. Probablemente esa era la faceta más adorable que haya admirado en ella hasta ese entonces.

—No estaba ignorándote —me defendí parsimonioso, manteniéndome anclado a su rostro. No me costó demasiado esta vez, no con esa preciosa expresión adornando sus facciones.

—No, sólo fingías escucharme mientras no hacías más que mirarme las tetas.

El sarcasmo y el enfado estaban palpables en su duro tono de voz. La rigidez de sus hombros empeoró enormemente al captar la diminuta risa que escapó de mí sin que pudiese retenerla, y sus manos empuñaron con más firmeza la colcha que yacía sobre su regazo. Sus cejas juntas, sus labios apretados y su respiración irregular representaban el preludio del caos que yo mismo estaba provocando.

—¿Qué mierda te hace tanta gracia, Ackerman? —siseó entre dientes.

La mirada fulminante que me dedicaba era tan feroz, que realmente habría logrado espantar a cualquiera. Pero yo no era _cualquiera,_ así que con total naturalidad pasé por alto las señales de peligro para correr el riesgo de acercarme aun cuando mi sentido común me advertía que no debía hacerlo.

Bastante claro me quedó el por qué, cuando impidió de un manotazo mi intento de tocar una de sus mejillas.

—Pero qué carácter del demonio te traes, mocosa insolente.

—Pues lamento que hayas tenido que casarte con la _insolente_ que soy —sentenció arrebatándose con rabia las sábanas de encima. Con un rápido movimiento me estiré y la sujeté del antebrazo antes de que dejase la cama, ganándome con eso otra mortífera mirada—. Suéltame.

—Sé cómo quitarte ese jodido mal humor —murmuré sumergiéndome en el misticismo que se hallaba oculto en la infinidad de sus ojos grises.

—¿Dejándome descansar los malditos cinco minutos?

—No, eso no es tan eficaz —refuté intensificando la mirada que le dirigía—. Lo mejor sería que eches a un lado este estúpido berrinche, que te pongas en cuatro y me dejes darte duro durante un buen rato. Créeme que así estarás contenta en un santiamén.

Se quedó paralizada, contuvo la respiración y sus párpados se abrieron un poco más de lo normal ante mi descarada propuesta. Los colores se le subieron al rostro, tiñendo de un intenso matiz rojizo desde su respingada nariz hasta sus orejas. Estuvo inmóvil unos cuantos segundos sin romper la conexión visual que manteníamos, y yo por pura ingenuidad creí que su fugaz mansedumbre fue resultado de haber mitigado al fin su inmensa molestia.

El latoso ruido que emitió el despertador fue el detonante. Y mi absurda esperanza se despedazó al atestiguar cómo era víctima de una explosión de cólera que me tomó por sorpresa.

—¡Eres un imbécil! —sentenció zafándose bruscamente de mi agarre. Rodeó la cama con amplias zancadas hasta llegar a la alarma, acallando el molesto sonido con un duro golpe que por poco destroza el aparato. Luego se encaminó al cuarto de baño, encerrándose con un portazo que casi me deja sordo.

 _Mierda._

Creía que su nivel de tolerancia ese día amaneció por debajo de la medida habitual… O tal vez mi idiotez sobrepasó los límites que ella normalmente puede soportar.

O quizás ambas, sí… Eso.

Al salir de mi estupor me levanté y seguí sus pasos, urgido por apagar el incendio que por mi culpa ardía y quemaba en ella con fiereza. No obstante, como era de esperarse, trabó la puerta dejándome sin la posibilidad de arreglar el desastre que hice.

—¿Puedes abrir un momento, por favor? —cuestioné sutilmente, pese a estar seguro de que no conseguiría que cediera. No con esa jodida hosquedad ofuscando su raciocinio—. Mikasa…

—No.

—Tch, vamos, mocosa. Sal de allí, o al menos permíteme ent…

—¡Tú realmente no sabes cuándo detenerte, ¿cierto?! —me interrumpió ya harta de mis persuasiones—. ¡No insistas, joder!

 _Bien, suficiente._

Me regañé mentalmente.

Ese era el veredicto final que me indicaba a todas luces que por mi bien la dejase en paz.

Suspiré, dándome por vencido. Pasé una mano por mi desordenado cabello y me dispuse a ponerme algo de ropa encima, para bajar a la cocina a prepararle un buen café y un desayuno que estuviese dentro del rango de mis habilidades culinarias.

Esa madrugada aprendí que molestarla cuando lidiaba con un profundo cansancio significaba desatar en ella una furia descomunal.

* * *

La mocosa no me dirigió la palabra durante el resto del día, a excepción de esas veces en las que era estrictamente necesario por tratarse de asuntos de trabajo. Cumpliendo con destreza su rol de reina del hielo, se dedicó a pasar de mi existencia pese a mis tontos intentos de revertir su estado de ánimo.

Le preparé un desayuno decente que apenas probó, la invité a almorzar aun teniendo la certeza de que me rechazaría, le compré en el transcurso de la tarde algunas golosinas que ella aceptó a regañadientes gracias a mi insistencia. Empero, su mal humor seguía allí, privándome de todo atisbo de atención y afabilidad de su parte.

Mikasa realmente gozaba de un temperamento infernal. Pero, irónicamente también era dueña de una dulzura innata que me calaba hasta los huesos y me cautivaba el alma. Era precisamente esa peculiaridad de su forma de ser lo que me fascinaba en demasía por suponer todo un enigma para mí. Un enigma, porque sólo en escasas ocasiones me era posible adivinar cómo podría reaccionar ante mis provocaciones. Del resto, era una completa cajita de sorpresas.

Y en esa oportunidad por no haber tomado en cuenta lo exhausta que se encontraba, la hice cabrear desmesuradamente. Tanto, que incluso al final del día seguía latente el enojo que en ningún momento se dignó a mermar.

Yo mi parte, no me vi afectado ni me sentía amedrentado por este hecho. Intuía que un merecido descanso era la única solución.

Nos hallábamos en mi oficina, ya habiendo finalizado nuestro turno de guardia. En algún momento indeterminado, despegué la vista de los papeles que sostenía en mis manos y la posé sobre la mocosa, quien del otro lado de mi escritorio me ayudaba a revisar los informes de esa jornada. Estaba tan inmersa en su labor que no se percató de mi minucioso escrutinio, con el que la repasaba una y otra vez sin cesar.

Me quedé absorto detallando la sutil forma en la que sus dedos sostenían el bolígrafo que eventualmente ponía a girar mientras leía. En la forma en la que su frente se contraía, en la que sus orbes se movían siguiendo las líneas, en la que su lengua se deslizaba despacio por sus labios para humedecerlos…

Por pura inercia, me levanté de mi asiento y sigiloso fui hacia ella simulando ser un depredador que va tras su presa. Y posándome a su lado, sin previo aviso la tomé del mentón y la obligué a mirarme.

Con sumisión fijó sus orbes en mi rostro inexpresivo, contemplándome por debajo de los mechones de flequillo que sus largas y rizadas pestañas removían cada vez que parpadeaba.

Acuné su cachete en mi palma y con mi pulgar rocé esa oscura marca resultante de los constantes desvelos, y luego fui tras esos carnosos y sonrosados labios que se me hacían una endemoniada tentación. Delineé el inferior antes de introducirme ligeramente entre ellos, aprovechando la pequeña abertura que los separaba. Tanteaba el borde de sus perfectos dientes con la misma lentitud, cuando cerró la boca y presionó con estos mi dedo. Todo aquello sin descuidar ni por un segundo el penetrante contacto visual, como si silenciosamente hiciéramos uso de la capacidad innata de ver a través de nuestras pieles la infinidad de secretos que con recelo escondíamos de los ajenos.

Mi entrañas se contrajeron al apreciar el suave toque de su húmeda lengua en mi dígito, y un corrientazo atravesó mi espina dorsal al sentir que lo succionaba muy, muy levemente.

—Vete a casa —le ordené en un susurro en contra de mi voluntad. Porque lo que en realidad quería era poseerla allí mismo, sin importar nada ni nadie. Sin embargo, por suerte mi sentido común tenía el control de la situación—. Quiero que descanses, lo necesitas —agregué al ver que figuró cierta confusión.

—Y yo quiero esperarte.

—Te di una orden. Debes obedecerme así quieras o no.

La mocosa frunció el ceño, y yo retiré mi mano temiendo de mis impulsos. Tomé aire pesadamente y luché por mantener a raya la maraña de obscenidades que se arremolinó en mi mente.

Me volvía loco verla así, enfurruñada. Ella sin siquiera saberlo, me causaba una espantosa necesidad de emplear métodos poco ortodoxos para bajarle los humos.

—Pero...

—No acepto protestas —la interrumpí autoritario—. Te recuerdo que sigues siendo mi subordinada, Mikasa. Y mientras vistas este uniforme o estés en este lugar, tú harás lo que yo te diga. ¿Entendido?

Asintió, apretó los labios y bajó la mirada hacia su regazo, donde sus dedos jugueteaban entre ellos con cierta inquietud. Me incliné y deposité un beso en su coronilla antes de volver a ocupar mi lugar.

" _Está bien."_

Habló la voz de mi consciencia cuando una oleada de remordimiento me agitó internamente por dirigirme a ella de esa manera. Tan duro, tan severo. Y casi reí de la ironía al percatarme de qué iba todo: yo, Levi Ackerman, sintiéndome culpable por haber sido brusco con una mocosa. Empero, había un grandísimo detalle que marcaba la diferencia en esta ocasión: ella no era una _simple_ mocosa. Era nada más y nada menos que mi esposa. La mujer que robó mi corazón, y que caló tan hondo en mí, que hasta logró amansar ese carácter de mierda con el que solía atropellar sin piedad a todos los que me rodeaban.

Ella es sumamente especial.

Mikasa es mi única excepción.

Endeble, blando, amable. En eso me convirtió. Sólo ante su presencia, pero lo era al fin y al cabo.

Y lo más insólito de todo, es que yo lo aceptaba gustoso a pesar de que, en un principio, llegar a ser así de débil con ella bosquejó el escenario de mis peores pesadillas.

" _Mostrarse demasiado dócil en estos casos no es lo más sensato. De ser así, por su testarudez ella no obedecería pese a ser en pro de su bienestar. Es lo correcto, aunque deje un sabor amargo en la boca y un insufrible desasosiego en el pecho."_

Continuó, consiguiendo así disminuir la abrumadora sensación de contrariedad que me invadió poco antes.

Se reincorporó y con su semblante pleno de estoicidad, me dedicó una rápida mirada antes de alejarse a tomar su abrigo del perchero.

—Tengo que asistir a una reunión, es probable que llegue tarde a casa. No me esperes.

La vi hacer su saludo de protocolo previo a desaparecer al cerrar la puerta tras sí. Y apenas lo hizo, aquel lugar me supo frío y vacío como nunca antes.

No transcurrió demasiado tiempo cuando dejé caer el bolígrafo para restregar mi cara con las manos, frustrado. Su ausencia me apesadumbró a tal medida, que me dejó incapaz de concentrarme en la rutinaria tarea que tenía frente a mis narices.

Era absurdo. ¿Cuán indispensable era ella para mí?

 _Completamente._

Pensé.

 _Tan indispensable como respirar._

* * *

Los oía discutiendo respecto a las estrategias llevadas a cabo, las rutas y los equipos designados a cubrirlas; sobre los inconvenientes sucedidos en las diferentes áreas de la ciudad, sobre las posibles medidas que se aplicarían para resolverlos y evitarlos… Toda una tediosa cháchara a la que no le prestaba demasiada atención.

Durante las tres eternas horas que abarcó, participé en escasas ocasiones por no estar del todo presente. Aunque mi cuerpo estaba allí, mi mente se encontraba en casa, junto a la jovencita de bonitos irises de acero. No hubo ni un mísero instante de la jodida junta que no la evocase, cuestionándome sobre las posibles cosas que haría mientras no estaba, sobre cuál ridículo pijama estaría usando esa vez, ¿estará descansando como se lo pedí? ¿Pensará en mí tanto como yo en ella?

—No es normal percibirte distante —la voz de Erwin me sacó repentinamente de mis cavilaciones. Lo observé de soslayo, él conducía concentrado en el camino—. ¿Problemas maritales?

En su rostro estaba plasmada una mueca con aires de sonrisa, que aunque fuese mínima, cambiaba drásticamente su semblante habitualmente serio. Intuía que desde hacía rato se debatía si sacar o no el tema a relucir, hasta que su curiosidad o inquietud superó a su costumbre de nunca inmiscuirse demasiado en los asuntos que no le competían. Ni siquiera en los míos, o los de Hanji. Sin embargo, desde que Mikasa llegó a mi vida, ese recato que nos mantenía aislados de nuestras respectivas privacidades, fue menguando paulatinamente. Ya no éramos tan reservados, no entre nosotros.

—¿Que mi esposa tenga un carácter peor que el mío debería ser considerado un problema?

—¿Es eso posible? —cuestionó dubitativo, sopesando las probabilidades que para él debían ser casi nulas—. Creo que exageras, Levi.

—Tsk, no lo hago. Lo que tiene de dulce y tranquila, lo tiene de mal temple.

—Hmm… Entonces sí debe ser terrible, aunque no precisamente un problema —guardó silencio por espacio de cinco minutos. Luego siguió, no queriendo quedarse con otra duda que lo rondaba—. ¿Con eso la mantienes contenta?

Torné la vista hacia lo que él hacía alusión. Sobre mis piernas reposaban una caja de bombones de chocolate blanco junto al ramillete de girasoles que milagrosamente encontré. Por suerte, Erwin conocía una floristería que durante todo el año contaba con ese tipo de exclusividades sin importar cuán excéntrica fuese la exigencia en cuestión. Confirmamos su peculiaridad al localizar allí esa preciada joya de pétalos ambarinos que en invierno era endemoniadamente difícil hallar debido a su exotismo.

Erwin no fue conmigo porque así lo quise, sino porque no pude librarme de él. Al salir de la reunión insistió tan fervientemente en darme un aventón, que al final fueron en vano todas mis evasivas. Realmente no quería que se enterase de mis planes, pero en esa ocasión yo estuve tan determinado a obsequiarle las flores a la mocosa, que tiré por la borda mi colosal orgullo para incluir a mi mejor amigo en la complicada ecuación. Todo con tal de no aplazar mi objetivo inicial.

—No realmente.

—¿No?

—Lo hago porque se me antoja.

—Interesante. Nunca creí llegar a conocer tu lado detallista… Ni siquiera pensé que tenías uno.

—Más te vale no ir de bocazas a contarle a la cuatro ojos. Sería un verdadero dolor de culo tenerla burlándose de esto cada vez que se cruce conmigo.

—Tendré que decírselo si me presiona —se mofó—. Ya sabes cómo es.

—Carajos —gruñí de pronto irritado—. Recuérdame por qué te dejé acompañarme, cejotas de mierda.

—Deberías agradecerme, sin mi ayuda no habrías ubicado la tienda. Además, no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Durante el trayecto restante, nos envolvimos en una amena conversación que nos sirvió para ponernos al día sobre lo ocurrido en la temporada navideña. Le comenté sobre las pequeñas actividades familiares a las que asistí con la mocosa, lo informé acerca de lo tranquilas que estuvieron las fiestas aun estando colmadas de gente, y muy superficialmente le hice saber lo abrumador que resultó para mí asimilar todo lo acontecido en el año que dejábamos atrás.

Sí, aún a esas alturas, teniendo ya meses a su lado, yo lo sentía como un sueño del cual me daba miedo despertar. Era tan fantástico que me seguía pareciendo irreal, una utopía, una fantasía... Todo por no considerarme acreedor del amor que ella me profesaba. Es decir, ella era tan maravillosa, tan hermosa, inteligente e independiente... Y yo sólo un simple amargado de mierda que nunca le interesó compartir su vida con alguien más. Porque era egoísta y obstinado. Porque la soledad era cómoda y amena. Porque no le tenía ni un poco de fe al sobrevalorado lucro del romanticismo, cuyo rol se basa principalmente en causar insufribles dolores de cabeza por estar a merced de otra persona, que final nunca resulta ser lo que aparenta.

Pero no se trataba de ningún sueño.

O quizás en algún momento lo fue, y cuando menos lo esperamos se nos volvió realidad.

Ella, dotada con un sinfín de inestimables cualidades, estaba venturosamente casada con el amargado egoísta que era.

Y yo, ya no tan egoísta y un poco más un romántico, me desvivía para que así fuese hasta el fin de los tiempos.

¿Qué rayos había hecho para merecerlo, entonces?

¿Qué fuerza mística conspiró para hacer que fuese precisamente Mikasa Ackerman quién llenase ese vacío que sin darme cuenta me consumía poco a poco?

Ambos fuimos víctimas de una cruel jugarreta que nos forzó a estar juntos. Sin embargo, juzgamos erróneamente el destino que tendría nuestro matrimonio. Pues, la que pensamos que sería nuestra malaventurada condena, terminó siendo la mayor de las dichas.

¿Éramos afortunados?

¿O tal vez demasiado tontos para querernos bajo esas circunstancias?

No lo sabía. De todas maneras, ya no importaba. No lo hacía, porque éramos jodidamente felices. Y esa era nuestra única prioridad.

Muy en el fondo, aunque nunca lo llegase a exteriorizar, le agradecía enormemente a la casualidad, al azar, o al ente misterioso que dictaminó nuestra sentencia. Porque nos hizo el favor de unir un par de almas que sin saberlo iban por la vida ansiosas por encontrar a su parte faltante… A su otra mitad.

—Al inicio estuve tan sorprendido como todos. No obstante, a diferencia de muchos, yo no me preocupé en lo absoluto —admitió el rubio sonriente—. Siempre lo supe. Estaba seguro de que no podrías resistirte al cariño que ella secretamente reservaba para ti.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, Erwin acertando el porvenir gracias a su maldita perspicacia. Suspiré, y no me quedó otra opción que concederle la razón.

Él por su parte, me reiteró que su pequeña Cheska anhelaba conocer a su "nueva tía", al igual que su esposa Charlotte. Me recreó la adorable y graciosa reacción que la niña tuvo al darle el pingüino de peluche que la mocosa y yo le enviamos como regalo de navidad. Para mí, era una especie de tradición mandarle un animalito distinto cada año, y en esta ocasión le cedí a Mikasa la oportunidad de escoger por ambos, lo que por cierto a la nena le había encantado. Y aunado a todo aquello, fue imposible no caer en el tema que él normalmente evitaba a toda costa: la infinita aflicción que lo agobiaba al estar lejos de ellas una vez más.

En ese punto de mi vida, podía tener una noción más clara del sinsabor provocado por esa perenne intermitencia. Ahora era capaz de comprender su consternación por no poder estar como quería –y necesitaba– junto a las personas que amaba.

En mi posición, imaginaba que atravesar esa misma situación con mi mocosa sería intolerable, tanto para ella como para mí. No porque nuestros sentimientos no fuesen lo suficientemente sólidos para sobrellevarlo, sino por el grandísimo apego que nos unía férreamente, haciéndonos imprescindibles el uno del otro.

—Nos vemos mañana —dije al bajarme de su auto—. Ve con cuidado.

—Sí —aseveró agitando su mano, restándole relevancia—. Ah, y lo de decírselo a Hanji era una broma. Esta será información confidencial, confía en mí.

—Tch, eso espero.

Eran poco más de las nueve y media de la noche cuando atravesé el umbral de mi hogar. Dentro se apreciaba un silencio absoluto, y habría estado en completa penumbra de no ser por la tenue luz emitida por la campana extractora de la cocina. Agudicé el oído por unos instantes, atento a escuchar el característico sonido de sus pasos en la planta superior viniendo a recibirme. Pero, nada. Ni una mínima señal de actividad por todo el lugar.

Rápidamente me despojé de mis botas y de mi chaqueta algo húmeda por los copos de nieve que cayeron y se derritieron en ella. Posteriormente busqué el jarrón de cristal que comúnmente usaba, y después de llenarlo con la cantidad adecuada de agua, coloqué en él el manojo de girasoles. Lo acomodé en el centro de la mesa del comedor, junto a la caja de bombones que Mikasa decretó como sus favoritos.

—Llevarme la contraria es tu pasatiempo preferido, ¿no? —inquirí apenas enroscó sus brazos alrededor de mi torso. Desde mi espalda ocultó su rostro en la curvatura de mi hombro, y yo suspiré resignado ladeando ligeramente la cabeza para brindarle más acceso. Cerré los párpados cuando su aroma dulzón inundó mis fosas nasales, y me concentré en la agradable sensación de sus tibios labios calentándome. Su cuerpo adherido al mío, su respiración estrellándose acompasadamente contra mi piel y causándome cosquilleos en el proceso.

—Lo siento —murmuró despacio en mi oído pasados unos largos segundos, sujetándome ahora con más solidez—. Me comporté como una bruja hoy.

—¿Así te catalogas?

—A veces, cuando la situación lo amerita.

—Hn.

Sus manos se dedicaron a deshacerse de los botones de mi camisa, y luego las escabulló por la abertura que creó para acariciar mi torso. Un toque sutil que delineaba las siluetas que formaban mis abdominales, y que bajaba sin prisa a mi virilidad.

—No me tientes. Si empiezo, te juro que no voy a parar —intercepté en seco sus muñecas una vez que se aventuró a liberarme de mi pantalón. Rumió por lo bajo, y cuando me giré hacia ella, atisbé el casi imperceptible mohín que figuró en su boca como gesto de descontento—. Te advierto que te tengo unas ganas tan ávidas que no te dejaría dormir en toda la maldita noche —subí hasta su frente y deslizando mis dedos por su rebelde cabello, lo acomodé todo hacia atrás. Sus orbes permanecían fijos en los míos, luciendo terriblemente cansados y deslucidos—. No me gusta verte así, mocosa. ¿Por qué no dormiste como te lo pedí?

—Lo intenté, pero no pude hacerlo sin ti —alcé una ceja con incredulidad. Y ante mi expresión recelosa y algo socarrona, ella resopló poniendo los ojos en blanco—. ¡Es en serio! —bramó—. Y no te burles…

—Eso sonó jodidamente cursi —solté con sorna, haciéndola ruborizarse en demasía. Una mal disimulada sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro, lo que la abochornó al punto de hacer que desviase la mirada—. Tch, bien, te creeré.

Elevó las comisuras de sus labios al detallar las preciosas flores que adornaban la mesa con la viveza del mismísimo sol. Alegres y resplandecientes aun con el clima hostil que sin piedad solía sepultar bajo espesas capas de nieve todo rastro de vida similar a la que ellas irradiaban.

—Recuerdo la primera vez que me regalaste unos —habló inmersa en los susodichos, rozando sus pétalos con las yemas de sus dedos—. Estabas tan avergonzado, que te marchaste despavorido apenas me las entregaste. Supongo querías que te tragara la tierra, si era posible.

—No voy a negártelo.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó y su atención se tornó hacia el paquete de dulces que yacía a un costado. Fui testigo de cómo el rubor aumentó, y sus facciones se enternecieron aún más. Y entonces me conmoví yo, gracias a lo bonitos que eran sus rasgos incluso de perfil.

 _Preciosa._

—¿Quieres?

Cuestionó tendiéndome un bombón, ¿en qué momento destapó la caja? Lo llevó a su boca cuando negué con la cabeza; la mocosa no perdía la manía de ofrecerme aun sabiendo cuál sería mi respuesta. Dejó aquello en su lugar y se volvió para atraparme en un cálido abrazo, que yo correspondí con la misma fuerza. Fue tras mis labios para apresarlos con suavidad, y yo le seguí el pausado ritmo saboreando la esencia de chocolate blanco que quedó en su cavidad.

—Gracias —musitó al separarnos, juntando su frente con la mía.

Volví a besarla, esta vez con más intensidad. Se enganchó de mi cuello y mis manos situadas en su espalda la atrajeron hacia mí con urgencia, sin dejar ni un mínimo espacio entre nuestros cuerpos. Poco después nos apartamos faltos de oxígeno, una sonrisa tímida se plasmó en su rostro reiteradamente.

Tomé su mano y nos guié hacia la habitación. Me di una buena ducha antes de meterme con ella en la cama, dispuestos a dormir en el sentido más puro de la palabra.

* * *

 _Viernes_

El día transcurrió sin novedades hasta poco más de las cuatro de la tarde.

Anotaba los detalles del incidente proporcionados por la encargada del sitio, mientras Mikasa, Reiner y Bertholdt subían a los seis responsables a la patrulla. Era el típico caso de borrachos armando jaleo, que terminó en una pelea que destrozó una buena parte de las instalaciones de un tranquilo bar-restaurant en el centro de la ciudad.

Corrí la vista por el entorno midiendo mentalmente la gravedad de los daños; los restos hecho añicos de muchas botellas y algunas vajillas estaban regados por todo el piso. Suspiré frustrado por aquel desastre, mi fibra obsesiva-compulsiva al orden y la limpieza me pedía a gritos salir de allí cuanto antes. Pero aún no podía, debía aguardar por las grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad que iban a facilitarme.

Rehuyendo del espantoso escenario, me dediqué a buscar a la mocosa a través del ventanal que daba al exterior. Fruncí el ceño al divisarla de espaldas a mí, conversando con un sujeto a una considerable distancia de los demás. Era de mayor altura que ella, rubio y de anteojos, probablemente rondando los treinta y tantos… Nunca lo había visto.

Inconscientemente empuñé las manos y apreté la mandíbula al ver cómo tocaba una de sus mejillas, quizá con el pretexto de acomodar tras su oreja algún mechón de su flequillo. Le hablaba de cerca y le sonreía cínicamente, con arrogancia, comiéndosela viva con la descarada mirada que le dedicaba.

Reconocí de inmediato las turbulentas sensaciones que formaron un torbellino en mi interior, y que desde hacía un buen tiempo no alteraban el equilibrio emocional que conseguí gracias a la estabilidad de nuestra relación.

Joder. Cómo odiaba a esa maldita inseguridad que causaba estragos en mi sistema, que actuaba y me descompensaba como si se tratase de las toxinas de un letal veneno. Cómo detestaba sentirme temeroso y alarmado porque otro idiota podría arrebatarme algo que aprecio más que a mi propia vida.

Estuve a punto de moverme en esa dirección, dejándome llevar por la furia que rápidamente bulló en mis adentros, cuando la voz de la encargada me detuvo.

—¿Capitán? —giré hacia ella, con los músculos tensos y mi mente enfocada en la idea de darle una paliza al bastardo aquel—. ¿Está usted bien?

—Sí. ¿Las tiene?

Asintió y me pasó un sobre con un CD con las grabaciones. Lo revisé brevemente antes de adjuntarlo a la carpeta donde tenía la demás información con la que armaríamos el expediente con la evidencia del caso.

—Iré con mi abogado a presentar cargos —me tendió la mano y yo se la estreché brevemente—. Se los agradezco muchísimo, capitán. Esto realmente habría pasado a peores si ustedes no hubiesen llegado a tiempo.

—Ese es nuestro trabajo —afirmé. Saqué del bolsillo de mi chaqueta una pequeña tarjeta y se la ofrecí—. Son los números de emergencia del cuartel. Llame en caso de que no estemos por los alrededores; vendremos enseguida.

Luego de darle un par de indicaciones más, salí de allí con la sangre corriendo velozmente por mis venas, quemándome y nublándome el juicio. Empero, en un rango de cinco minutos, el sujeto desapareció como por arte de magia.

No, no fue una alucinación. Así como tampoco lo era la inmensa cólera que me recorría de pies a cabeza.

—Capitán, ya estamos listos para irnos —anunció Reiner, en un intento de llamar mi atención, que tenía fija en la mocosa.

—Ackerman —pronuncié con dureza, lo más recompuesto que pude. Parpadeó regresando de su letargo, y se volvió hacia mí impávida—. Andando.

Sin mediar más palabras, subimos al vehículo y nos dirigimos al cuartel.

* * *

La acorralé contra el escritorio sin previo aviso. Mis manos habilidosas buscaban despojarla de su ropa mientras mi boca devoraba la suya con frenesí, reclamándola y marcándola como de mi entera propiedad.

Primero su abrigo, luego su chaqueta. Me separé cuando fue el turno de quitarle el arnés que rodeaba su torso por sobre su camisa, el mismo que cayó sobre la madera bajo el peso de las armas que portábamos en las guardias. Volví a juntar nuestras bocas desesperado, con una ansiedad que crecía conforme mi pulso se aceleraba con cada segundo que pasaba.

—Estás muy callada. ¿No tienes _algo_ que decirme? —cuestioné una vez que mis pulmones gritaron por un poco de aire. Mis orbes se encontraron con los suyos en el diminuto espacio que nos separaba.

—¿ _Algo_ que decirte?

—Sí... Como quién era ese imbécil con el que hablabas hoy en la calle, por ejemplo.

La confusión y el aturdimiento la privaron de emitir palabra alguna, ni siquiera le fue posible producir un pequeño gesto con que responderme. Con eso me confirmó que no sopesó el hecho de que yo estuviese al tanto del fugaz encuentro.

Me deshice de los botones con tanta rapidez que ella lo notó cuando empujé la tela hacia atrás para dejarla únicamente en _bralette_. Tragué grueso previo a arrancárselo. Nunca me cansaría de admirar cuán bellos se veían sus pechos resguardados por ese fino encaje.

—¿Estás celoso, Levi? ¿Por eso haces esto? —inquirió severa con el ceño fruncido, y sus manos apresando mis muñecas con firmeza. Se recuperó en el momento exacto para impedir que bajase su pantalón, y no se amedrentó ante la frívola mirada que le dediqué después.

—¿Acaso tengo que estar celoso para querer hacerte mía donde me dé la maldita gana?

—No, pero…

—Mikasa.

—¿Qué? —me desafió de pronto enfadada—. ¿Vas a decirme que dejar que me folles aquí y ahora también será una de tus estúpidas órdenes?

—No, no lo será. ¿Sabes por qué? —me zafé de su agarre y sin más contemplaciones colé una de mis manos por la abertura de su pantalón hacia su sexo, tanteando la humedad que de inmediato empapó mis dedos—. Por _esto_. Porque deseas que te lo haga tanto como yo deseo hacértelo.

Figuré una sonrisa torcida al ver cómo un bonito color carmesí se adueñó de sus cachetes, y a sus labios entreabrirse dejando escapar un leve jadeo tras la irrupción de un par de dígitos.

Me comportaba como un desquiciado, lo sabía. De hecho, lo estaba. En ese punto, no había en mí ni un mísero resquicio de cordura que midiese mis acciones.

Seguía cabreado. Furioso, pese a no aparentarlo. Y sí, ella tenía razón. Estaba endemoniadamente celoso, aunque jamás llegase a admitirlo.

Necesitaba poseerla. O terminaría enloqueciendo de verdad.

—Su nombre es Zeke y es hijo de Grisha, de su anterior matrimonio. Lo conozco desde que era pequeña pero no somos cercanos, si eso es lo que te inquieta. Fue una gran coincidencia topármelo allí luego de muchos años sin verle —decía mientras yo fingía desinterés. Me daba a la tarea de quitarle el pantalón junto a sus bragas habiendo ya sacado sus botas—. ¿Estás escuchándome, siquiera? —interrogó jaloneando levemente mi cabello, pero nuevamente no hubo respuesta. Aún hincado le lancé una mirada felina, hambrienta, que la hizo morder su labio mientras sus pechos subían y bajaban al compás de su respiración irregular. Al fin había logrado sacarle todas las prendas—. Levi, no. Lev...

Las palabras quedaron flotando en el tenso ambiente cuando, después de separar sus muslos lo suficiente, hundí el rostro en su entrepierna. Dio un respingo y se aferró con ímpetu a mi cabello apenas la punta de mi lengua toqueteó su punto sensible con sutiles caricias, que no tardaron en tornarse más intensas. Mientras yo liberaba la prominente erección que ya dolía y punzaba, me ocupaba con total dedicación a beber de ese delicioso exilir del cual era adicto. Que me daba vida. Que era mi perdición.

Dejé algunas marcas por su vientre a medida que me erguía, y que rápidamente se tornaron de un rojizo oscuro que destacaba muchísimo sobre su nívea piel. La obligué a subirse al escritorio sujetándola por el doblez de sus rodillas, y sin más preámbulos me acomodé entre ellas e irrumpí en su caliente interior con una dura y fuerte estocada. Los sonidos guturales que emergían de ambos eran ahogados en besos que no daban tregua, y sus manos se aferraban con ímpetu a mi chaqueta mientras con el raudo ritmo en el que movía mis caderas le propiciaba certeros asaltos que llegaban a lo más profundo de su ser.

Me rodeó con sus piernas dándome más acceso, permitiéndome deslizarme con más libertad. Mis manos haciendo presión en su espalda baja para pegarla más a mí; mis dientes presionando sin piedad en la piel de su hombro izquierdo, encargándose de dejarle pequeñas huellas en cada lugar que estuviese al alcance. No acostumbraba hacerlo, pero en esa ocasión me poseía la impulsiva ansiedad de dejar en claro que ella me pertenecía. Que era sólo mía.

Suaves pero incesantes murmullos con mi nombre escapaban de su boca cerca de mi oído, y yo tuve que reprimir el gruñido que peleó por salir al sentir que me apretaba más y más.

 _Mierda._

Era tan estrecha.

Y se sentía tan delirantemente bien…

Me detuve brevemente para disfrutar de su rostro contraído de placer, además de los tenues espasmos que sumados al temblor en sus piernas eran sinónimo de un dulce orgasmo.

Luego de que recuperase el aliento, la jalé en mi dirección motivándola a ponerse de pie. Su vista nublada, su rostro aún teñido de rojo y su piel ligeramente perlada por el sudor era en definitiva una combinación jodidamente erótica y excitante.

—Ponte de espaldas.

—Levi, así van a escucharnos.

—Tch, ¿crees que se escandalizarían demasiado porque tenemos sexo en mi oficina? —interrogué con una calma que por dentro no sentía, pues aún mi sangre hervía ferozmente. Pellizqué y tironeé de sus pezones con algo de brusquedad, obteniendo a cambio un leve gemido como recompensa—. Yo no lo creo, siendo honesto. Imagino que más bien sentirían envidia por querer estar en mi lugar.

Asiéndola de la cintura, la giré dominante al entrever su intención de replicar. Por suerte decidió no oponer resistencia, concediéndome el capricho de posicionarla fácilmente como quería, empujando su espalda hacia delante y atrayendo su pelvis hacia mí. Con parte de su torso recostado del escritorio, llevó ambas manos a su boca para acallar el chillido que surgió de sus entrañas cuando ingresé en ella una vez más, ahora con más rudeza.

Mis dedos se enterraron en sus redondos y firmes glúteos, que golpeteaban contra mí con cada penetración que le daba. Palmeé uno de ellos, queriendo matizarlo también de escarlata. Y luego lo hice de nuevo, insatisfecho con el resultado anterior.

Era una preciosa perspectiva. Todo un privilegio admirar así sus nalgas rojizas, las curvas que definían sus caderas y su cintura, su cabello desordenado, esa mirada plena de excitación que de reojo buscaba hallar la mía…

Mi mente estaba demasiado ofuscada con ese montón de sensaciones como para saber cuánto tiempo invertí en esa labor hasta que un electrizante hormigueo me recorrió y entorpeció mis sentidos, atravesando mi abdomen bajo hasta centrarse en mi miembro al apreciar cómo volvía a alcanzar el preciado éxtasis. Con una última embestida me dejé ir en ella, compartiendo las descargas de placer que de inmediato nos trasportaron a un mundo lejano, donde sólo habitábamos ella y yo.

Espabiló poco después de retirarme de su cuerpo. La vi recoger su ropa con movimientos torpes y mecanizados, mostrándose esquiva e ilegible.

—La manera en la que ese maldito imbécil te mira es asquerosa y repugnante —hablé transcurridos unos cuantos minutos en mudez, sin dignarme a encubrir mi enojo. Con sólo recordarlo me encolerizaba a extremos inimaginables. La mocosa interrumpió la tarea de vestirse para posar su atención en mí—. Que ni se le ocurra volver a ponerte ni un solo dedo encima, Mikasa. Porque te juro que me va a importar una mierda que sea hijo de Grisha al momento de sacarle los dientes.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **¡Hooola a todos mis adorados lectores! ¿Qué tal están? ¿Me extrañaron? –le tiran tomates y botellazos por tardar tanto en actualizar–.**_

 _ **Primero que nada, me disculpo por la tardanza. No daré excusas ni me explayaré explicando cosas que estén de más, simplemente diré: lo siento mucho. Reitero una vez más que no pretendo abandonar la historia, pues le tengo mucho cariño al igual que ustedes. Así que pueden tener la seguridad de que tendrán su continuación, aunque tarde un poco más que de costumbre.**_

 _ **Ajam, apuesto todo a que no se esperaban la aparición de Zeke. Fue toda una sorpresa, ¿no? ¿Qué creen que pase? Deben estar odiándolo por romper la burbuja en la que Levi y Mikasa estaban. Será interesante descubrir qué sucederá ahora, eh. Por otro lado, incluso a mí me pareció curiosa la reacción del enano. Quién lo ve, tan enamorado y temeroso de perder a su mocosa. Supongo que no siempre podrá gozar de esa confianza innata suya, bueno, al menos no aún. Todo es demasiado nuevo, y como parte del proceso tiene que aprender bastante haha.**_

 _ **En fin. ¿Les gustó? ¿Sí? ¿No?**_

 _ **¡No olviden comentar y votar! Lo aprecio de todo corazón, y me encantaría saber lo que opinan al respecto. :)**_

 _ **¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!**_

 _ **Hasta prontito. Cuídense, los quierooooo.**_


	28. Chapter 28 Part I

_Las frases en cursiva son pensamientos, las partes extensas son recuerdos._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Aquella noche estaba plagada de silencios y penumbras absolutos. A tal punto que, aun siendo lo suficientemente sensato como parar saber que esa posibilidad carecía de toda lógica, llegué a considerar que el mundo había detenido su curso y junto a él, paralizado todo lo que lo habita. O quizá no se trataba precisamente de eso. Proviniendo igual de la vasta llanura de los sinsentidos, llegaba a mí la idea de que tal vez, sólo tal vez, únicamente en mi cabeza se habían detenido las agujas del reloj; que inconscientemente hice congelar el tiempo, dejándome a la deriva, estancado en las cavilaciones que me mantenían en vela.

Yacía tieso en la cama, con la vista perdida en la negrura en la que estaba sumido. No me fue posible conciliar el sueño, y llevaba así lo que se me antojó como una eternidad. Meditabundo, pensando en todo y en nada. Sin frío ni calor. Sintiéndome tranquilo y a la vez tan inquieto…

Mis párpados pesaban y mis ojos ardían víctimas del cansancio, pero el insomnio se instaló tan cómodamente en mí, que con libre albedrío se autoimpuso la potestad de despojarme de unas buenas horas de descanso.

Haciendo eco a través de ese limbo pleno de fatiga y desasosiego en el que irremediablemente me hallaba atrapado, una molesta vocecilla me lanzaba severos reproches que poco a poco iban calando en mi consciencia. Todos y cada uno de ellos estaban dirigidos al bruto e irracional comportamiento que adopté al final de la tarde, ese que salió a flote por dejarme arrastrar por el turbio torrente de emociones que me golpeó al ser testigo de aquella escena que no quería ni recordar.

Plantándole cara al remordimiento que aumentaba con desmesura con cada palabra que rebotaba en las paredes de mi cabeza, mi –para ese entonces debilitado– orgullo hacía malabares para justificar tal comportamiento. Se ingeniaba mil y un excusas con las que pretendía convencer a mi sentido común de que _cualquiera_ en su sano juicio habría reaccionado así al ver que otro idiota pretende a su mujer. Que era _normal,_ y no precisamente machismo, que mi primer impulso haya sido tomarla para recordarme a mí mismo de que no tenía nada de qué preocuparme, de que ella estaba conmigo y que nunca estaría con él. Empero, no existía ni un miserable pretexto que sirviera para salvarme de la amarga inseguridad hacía mella en mí como nunca antes. Era una sensación que iba más allá de cualquier ataque de celos que pudiese experimentar, más allá de cualquier enojo o descontento que me haya podido asaltar.

El miedo a perderla me consumía.

Y sospechaba que también temía de mí mismo, de lo dependiente que era de su compañía y de lo _mucho_ que la necesitaba en mi vida.

Pese a no poder atisbar ni un tenue contorno de las siluetas que circundaban el espacio debido a la oscuridad, giré el rostro hacia el lado opuesto de la cama. Sin necesidad de verla, podía visualizarla allí con entera claridad. Ya me había aprendido de memoria las líneas que dibujaban su cuerpo; conocía el ritmo con el que su pecho subía y bajaba al compás de su acompasada respiración, y sabía con total certeza dónde se ubicaba la curvatura de su cintura y el prodigioso ascenso hacia sus caderas. Sabía que dormitaba acostada de lado, de espaldas a mí y con la cobija cubriéndola hasta tocar sus labios. Sus hebras negruzcas tiñendo con rebeldía la blanquecina almohada y sus piernas recogidas, aunque no demasiado. Sabía incluso qué tanto debía acercarme para tocar su espalda, y qué tan suave hacerlo para no interrumpir su descanso.

Me sobraban las ganas de apretarla contra mí, pero me contenía el no querer despertarla. No después de que consiguió vencer al insomnio luego de una batalla que se prolongó por un intervalo de tiempo que no fui capaz de medir, porque al fin y al cabo ya había extraviado tal noción al deducir que, sin previo aviso, había dejado de avanzar.

Con su aroma dulzón impregnado en mi cuerpo, acomodé con pesadez mi antebrazo sobre mis ojos y me dispuse con toda voluntad a deshacerme de la zozobra que férreamente se rehusaba a abandonarme. O a ignorarla, al menos, hasta llenarme de la calma que únicamente el estado de inconsciencia podría regalarme en ese momento. Empero, tal estrategia de escape no sería suficiente para escabullirme de esa visión que entre brumas y sombras comenzaba a materializarse en medio del vacío.

¿Cuántos errores más tolerará?

¿Cuántos más debo cometer para agotar su paciencia?

¿Cuántos más, hasta arruinarlo todo sin que haya ni una mísera posibilidad de remediarlo?

 _El silencio que oscilaba entre ambos era abrumador, tanto como la tensión que se convirtió en plomo sobre nuestros hombros. En mi tarea de hacer caso omiso, fijé la vista a la ventana simulando contemplar el exterior aun cuando el cristal empañado por el frío no me permitía hacerlo. Extrañamente, los pasillos se hallaban desprovistos de toda actividad y en los jardines sólo se apreciaba nieve y soledad._

 _Mikasa estaba allí, detrás de mí, vistiéndose en mudez. El sonido de la tela deslizándose por su cuerpo y el de las correas siendo ajustadas eran los únicos ruidos que se apreciaban en el lugar. No me atrevía a mirarla. Hice mal, sí... En mi fuero interno esa certeza ardía y quemaba. Pero el coraje que me recorría las venas como lava hirviendo obstaculizaba todo resquicio de sensatez, impidiéndome así proceder a hacer lo correcto. Pedirle una disculpa, tal vez. Aceptar que tenía la razón y que estaba jodidamente celoso, quizás._

 _Sin embargo, por más que quisiera decir algo, cualquier cosa, las palabras rehuían de mí sin dejar rastro. Desaparecían, se esfumaban incluso antes de tener la intención de dejarlas salir con la esperanza de que llegasen a ella sin que se perdieran o rompieran en el camino._

" _Bien", pensaba, "si es tan endemoniadamente difícil articular una miserable frase, entonces actúa"._

 _Sí, eso. ¿Por qué no mejor abrazarla? Sólo serían un par de pasos… Sólo debía dar unos pocos para atravesar el abismo que nos separaba y alcanzarla._

 _Cuán ingenuos solemos ser a veces. Sobre todo yo, al creer que los desaciertos consecuentes de la necedad humana pueden resolverse con semejante trivialidad._

 _Sin más titubeos, me dispuse a llevar a cabo el plan que consideré la bendita solución. Sin embargo, en cuanto me di la vuelta para moverme en su dirección, la determinación que segundos antes me llenó de valor se me escapó como arena entre los dedos. Mis pies se quedaron afianzados al suelo y el resto de mi cuerpo se convirtió en piedra al descubrir su mirada puesta en mí._

 _La sangre hirviente que reverberaba bajo mi piel se heló en un santiamén. Sus orbes cristalinos estaban cubiertos por una fina capa de humedad que, de no ser por su magnífico autocontrol, no habría tardado demasiado en empapar sus mejillas. Me observaba denotando un sentimiento que fluctuaba entre el enojo y el desdén; y sus labios, aun teniéndolos apretados, temblaban casi imperceptiblemente._

— _No quiero que vuelvas a hacer eso._

 _Se me olvidó hasta cómo carajos hablar. Mis entrañas se contrajeron y no me di cuenta de que estaba reteniendo la respiración hasta que mis pulmones punzaron desesperados por un poco de aire._

— _Yo…_

— _Esta no es la manera de resolver las cosas Levi, recuerdo habértelo dicho ya en otra ocasión. Y no te atrevas a mentirme diciéndome que no pasa nada, ni tampoco me salgas con que era simple calentura porque sé que no es el caso —soltó con una frialdad que hacía mucho no me dirigía. El tono tajante me despojó de la iniciativa de defenderme_ —. _Si tienes un problema, si algo te molesta o te inquieta, entonces dímelo y juntos aclararemos lo que sea que te agobie. Hablando se entiende la gente._

— _Ese sujeto no tiene buenas intenciones para contigo, Mikasa. ¿Acaso no lo notaste o qué?_

— _¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que no me percaté de ello? —contraatacó de pronto irritada—. Levi, por si no lo sabías, tú no eres el único que lidia con ese tipo de cosas. Cuando vamos por la calle, o incluso aquí dentro de los muros del cuartel, yo tengo que soportar que también recaigan sobre ti las miraditas bobaliconas que más de una te lanza sin decoro alguno. Tal vez tú no las adviertes, pero yo sí._

 _Fruncí el ceño, incrédulo. Procesando rápidamente sus palabras, llegué a la conclusión de que era un disparate eso que afirmaba._

— _He de suponer que has malinterpretado las miradas de terror que me dedican al verme pasar._

 _Mikasa rodó los ojos y resopló con hastío, clara señal de que su paciencia iba en picada a velocidad de la luz. Debía cuidarme de dar un paso en falso. En ese momento ya había cruzado las barreras de su tolerancia y me había adentrado en un campo minado, donde hasta el más mínimo movimiento gozaba del poder de desatar un infierno._

— _Supón lo que quieras —sentenció fulminándome—. Pero créeme que si yo empezara una discusión por cada uno de esos molestos episodios, entonces ya no quedaría_ nada _de nosotros._

— _Hn._

— _Me trae sin cuidado las intenciones que tenga Zeke, porque él llegará tan lejos como yo se lo permita. Puedes entender eso, ¿verdad? ¿Podrías confiar en mí, por favor?_

 _Asentí despacio por pura inercia, y ella me sostuvo la mirada por un par de segundos que parecieron estirarse al infinito. Suspiró audiblemente y con resignación se dedicó a terminar de acomodar su ropa sin volver a reparar en mí._

Y ajenos permanecimos desde ese instante. Anduvimos compartiendo espacios sin más interacción que los vistazos furtivos que nos destinábamos cuando creíamos que el contrario estaba lo suficientemente distraído como para advertirlo, además de los roces accidentales aquí o allá que distaban mucho de ser considerados caricias.

No era por orgullo, sino por precaución. Ambos teníamos conocimiento de lo terribles que podían ser nuestros temperamentos, en especial cuando ya han sido crispados previamente. Por fortuna, en los últimos meses tropiezo tras tropiezo fuimos aprendiendo cuáles eran los límites que no debíamos sobrepasar para no provocarnos daños irremediables; y a su vez, descubrimos cuáles eran las medidas preventivas ideales para evitar el _punto de quiebre_ que nos acarreaba una atroz confrontación. La más eficaz era la que yo en secreto había denominado "la tregua del silencio", la cual consistía en no mediar palabra –o dejarnos en paz, también podría considerarse de tal modo– a menos que fuese estrictamente necesario. La duración de dicha tregua solía ser relativamente breve. Sólo requeríamos unas cuantas horas, sólo ese corto plazo para estar una vez más en perfectas condiciones de conversar como personas civilizadas y completamente razonables. Por ese entonces, nuestra indiferencia ya comenzaba a agonizar en su lecho de muerte y cuando al fin perecía, cedíamos y le buscábamos soluciones a los inconvenientes.

Desde hacía unas cuantas lunas atrás, ella ya no se encerraba en la otra habitación con el fin de obligarme a mantenerme alejado luego de una discusión. Y en cambio, con la seriedad que de a ratos la caracterizaba y que hacía de la muchacha dulce una reina de hielo, simulaba ignorar mi existencia hasta que se metía en la cama y me daba la espalda dejando de por medio una brecha que a mí me parecía abismal. Yo, por mi parte, lo toleraba. Lo hacía porque en el fondo agradecía el simple hecho de que Mikasa ya no optase por dejarme solo en noches como esa. Sin embargo, era inevitable que luego, al sopesar las condiciones que aceptaba gustoso sin importar qué, me sorprendiese a mí mismo soportándolo todo con tal de tenerla a mi lado.

 _¿Cómo demonios algo tan banal podría hacerme sentir tan feliz y aliviado?_

 _Tch. Insólito._

Me despojé de las sábanas con una sutileza que fácilmente pasó desapercibida por la mocosa; y un suspiro cansino escapó de mis labios cuando los músculos de mis brazos y piernas protestaron proporcionándome un par de punzadas al levantarme de la cama. Haciendo caso omiso de la fatiga que amenazaba con entorpecer mis movimientos y escudriñando inútilmente el pozo de negrura que por poco me desorientó en mi tarea en cuestión, me encaminé en dirección al closet para proveerme de algo de ropa. A tientas hallé un pantalón y una camisa que me enfundé lo más rápido que pude antes de calzarme las botas adecuadas para no hundirme en las gruesas capas de nieve que cubrían el exterior.

Ya habiendo finalizado, le dediqué un último vistazo que no me reveló ni un mínimo indicio de movimiento o quietud. Agudicé mis otros sentidos y aguardé unos instantes sólo para comprobar que, en efecto, la mocosa seguía sin regresar de su profundo sueño.

Sin mayores complicaciones me topé con el pomo y la puerta cedió sin emitir más ruido que el mecanismo de la cerradura cumpliendo su función al abrirse. Mis pasos sigilosos me condujeron por el pasillo hasta encabezar los peldaños de la escalera que descendí sin prisa.

Una vez allí, de inmediato percibí que la planta baja no presentaba aquella desconcertante distorsión de la realidad que obnubilaba el piso superior. Gracias al amago de luz irradiada por la bombilla de la campana extractora –que por costumbre Mikasa solía dejar encendida–, atisbé que las agujas del reloj analógico de la cocina marcaban cincuenta y cinco minutos pasada la medianoche. Me coloqué la chaqueta que reposaba en el perchero y sin más titubeos me lancé a recorrer las calles desiertas sin un rumbo determinado, buscando distraerme y agotar las fuerzas de la inexorable tormenta de cavilaciones que me azotaba sin piedad.

Yo, fiel creyente y admirador de los maravillosos beneficios obtenidos de la práctica de fugarse del mundo siempre que la ocasión lo ameritase, motivé a mis pasos errantes a avanzar sin detenerse hasta arribar a una pequeña taberna que, desde hacía unos contados inviernos atrás, me gustaba visitar. No solía ser muy concurrida, pero sí el lugar que tenía la mejor cerveza artesanal de toda la ciudad. Al menos para mí, lo era.

—¿Desea otro, capitán?

La voz rasposa pero alegre me sacó de mi ensoñación. Despegué la mirada del vaso ya casi vacío y lo vi sacarle lustre a una copa que ya brillaba reluciente gracias a sus atenciones. El hombre, que conocía por el nombre de Hannes y por ser dueño de aquel lugar, vestía en los labios como traje de gala una afable sonrisa que le habría devuelto la dicha hasta al más desgraciado. Ante mi asentimiento, me sirvió una espumosa cerveza que pronto se sumaría a las otras ocho que anegaban mi sistema.

Como parte del ritual, estuvimos en completa mudez en todo momento, dejando espacio para un breve intercambio de palabras únicamente al final de cada ronda. Supongo que Hannes, por pura experiencia, sabía leer en el semblante de sus clientes cuándo iniciar una conversación y cuándo no interactuar más de lo rigurosamente necesario. Bienaventurados aquellos que poseyeran tal don.

Un par de horas más tarde, enfrentándome a las fuertes corrientes de viento helado que se desplazaban por la ciudad como furiosos caudales que dejaban a su paso montones de nieve que se adueñaba de toda superficie existente, abandoné dicha taberna sintiéndome más tranquilo por haber conseguido apaciguar el caos en mi cabeza, y diez años más joven tras alivianar el peso que la angustia posaba sobre mis hombros. Resguardé mis manos hormigueantes en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta y avancé con mi rostro al borde del entumecimiento por el constante golpeteo de la ventisca contra mi piel. Está de más mencionar que las calles estaban desiertas, y que yo caminaba firme y rápido desdibujándome al paso como sombra que huye de lo que cree eludible.

* * *

El estruendo emitido por el cristal estrellándose contra la baldosa resonó con ímpetu apenas entré a casa. Me quedé estático bajo el umbral viendo a la mocosa acercarse desde la cocina, cuestionándome internamente si no era obra de mi imaginación. Cerró la puerta con un manotazo y se detuvo frente a mí azorada, probablemente planteándose la misma pregunta que yo. No había sido consciente de lo mucho que la improvisada salida afectó mi temperatura corporal hasta que el frío y la humedad de mi ropa comenzaron a morderme la piel y a corroerme los huesos, originándome punzadas de dolor que viajaban como olas de fuego por todo mi cuerpo. Una modesta nube de vaho se formaba frente a mi nariz cada vez que exhalaba, y el tembleque de mis manos se tornaba más perceptible e incontrolable con el transcurrir de los segundos.

Le permití desnudarme con total sumisión. No sabía si atribuírselo al innato estado de embobamiento que ella me causaba o si era debido a que mis neuronas se habían congelado junto al resto de mi cuerpo. Sólo estaba allí, con mis orbes fijos en sus facciones endurecidas, anhelando zambullirme en la profundidad del gris de sus irises. Pero ellos no me miraban, evitaban hacerlo.

—¿No se supone que deberías estar dormida?

—¿Con qué moral me preguntas eso?

La respuesta se extravió en algún lugar de mi cabeza tan pronto como se formó. No fui consciente de que ya se había deshecho de las prendas que cubrían mi torso hasta que tironeó de mi antebrazo para guiarme hacia el sofá. Me senté motivado por un leve empujón; y ahogué un gruñido cuando me embargó la sensación de tener cientos de agujas clavadas en los dedos de mis manos apenas los apoyé sobre la superficie de cuero negro. Mikasa, quien con disimulo vigilaba hasta el más mínimo de mis gestos, finalmente se dignó a mirarme a la cara por primera vez en esos eternos cinco minutos.

—¿Te duelen mucho?

—No —rumié, apretando los dientes para que no tiritasen.

—Decir mentiras en definitiva no podría considerarse como una de tus cualidades —trató de bromear, forzando una sonrisa que se torció en una mueca nerviosa al no obtener reacción alguna ante mi impavidez. Arrugó el entrecejo al verme esquivar su intento de asir mi mano derecha y su mirada desafiante pendió de la mía largamente hasta que, quizá por descuido suyo, entre las grietas que ya comenzaban a resquebrajar las murallas que determinaban su dureza, pude avistar un deje de súplica—. Levi…

—Duele solo un poco. No es nada grave, créeme —admití sucumbiendo ante tal sentimiento reflejado en sus preciosos ojos. Cierto recelo en su expresión delató el escepticismo que me impulsó a conseguir su convencimiento—. No estuve expuesto a la nevada por mucho tiempo… No el suficiente para causarme una hipotermia o algo similar.

Mi pequeña explicación pareció disipar la incredulidad que oscilaba en ella. Inclinándome ligeramente, erradiqué el escaso espacio que nos separaba y con lentitud rocé una de sus mejillas. Cerró los párpados e inclinó la cabeza en esa dirección, entregándose con entereza a la caricia que con el dorso de mis dedos le proporcionaba a su tibia piel. La tomó y la llevó a sus labios, plantándole un beso antes de examinarla con cuidado. Yo se lo consentí, sabiendo que la disgustaría si volvía a impedírselo.

—¿Ves? Están perfectamente.

—Sí, perfectamente helados y enrojecidos —rezongó, tratando de transmitirles el calor que manaba de los suyos. Posteriormente palpó mi rostro; tanteando mis labios, mi nariz, mis pómulos, mis orejas—. ¿Sientes esto? ¿Te duele?

—Sí lo siento, a pesar de que aún estoy algo adormecido por el frío. Y también duele, aunque no demasiado…

—Siempre me regañas porque no me abrigo bien, lo recuerdas, ¿verdad? Me riñes una y otra vez porque, aunque no lo digas en voz alta, has de pensar que no me cuido como te gustaría que lo hiciera. Siempre pretendes protegerme de cada cosa, pero contigo mismo no sueles tener la misma consideración…

Me encogí de hombros restándole importancia, ella rodó los ojos y se reincorporó soltando un pesado suspiro que anunciaba el fin de la discusión. Al atisbar su intención de tomar distancia la sujeté de los brazos y la jalé hacia mí, dejándola sin más alternativa que sentarse sobre mis piernas. Posicionando mis manos en la parte baja de su espalda, la pegué a mí antes de aferrarme a su cintura como si mi vida dependiese de ello. Sus manos me recorrieron con torpeza mientras yo no hacía más que abrazarla, respirándola y contagiándome de su tibieza. Sentí el suave toque de sus dedos ascender de mis omóplatos a mi nuca, y luego un poco más arriba para juguetear con mi cabello.

El imperturbable silencio que divagaba en el ambiente fue interrumpido por el susurro de su voz.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que saldrías? Estaba tan preocupada, no tenía ni idea de adónde habías ido a estas horas.

—¿Y no vas a preguntarme ahora a dónde fui?

—No es necesario, el olor a alcohol que desprendes habla por sí solo.

Otra vez silencio. Esta vez fui yo quien lo rompió, con una serie de palabras que me dejó tan descolocado como a ella.

—Vas a dejarme, ¿cierto?

Con forzada parsimonia presionó ligeramente mis hombros hacia atrás, creando entre ambos el espacio suficiente para buscar mi mirada. La extrañeza que la embargó en ese instante se asemejaba a la que se mostraría ante una criatura nunca antes vista.

—¿Qué?

—Lo harás cuando te canses de mí, ¿no?

—Asumiré que dices eso por la borrachera que te cargas, Ackerman.

—No estoy borracho.

—Yo creo que sí —insistió, apartando de mi frente los mechones que recaían ante mis ojos—. Aparte de parlanchín, te pones preguntón y adoptas un comportamiento inseguro como si fueses un niño.

—No vas a lograr persuadirme con toda esa cháchara, mocosa.

Acunó mi quijada entre sus palmas, sumergiéndose en el azul intenso de mis orbes también fatigados. Retrocedí cuando pretendió besarme, evadiendo de inmediato la efectiva estrategia de distracción a la que yo mismo recurro para desviar su atención. Tenía la certeza de que si apenas me rozaba, mi determinación se largaría directo al infierno.

—¿Eso es lo que te tiene tan angustiado?

—… Es sólo curiosidad.

Una tenue sonrisa iluminó su rostro, que denotaba cansancio a todas luces. Mi vista se incrustó en sus labios, metiéndome automáticamente en un lío. Tuve que usar toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no derrumbarme ante el manojo de ansiedad que mis ganas de besarla hacían de mí. Los ratos que pasaba sin aquel contacto, lejos de apaciguarlas, les ayudaba a convertirse en bestias hambrientas.

—¿Por qué me cansaría de ti?

—Opino que lo mejor sería preguntar por qué no.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—No lo sé…

—Nadie se cansa de lo que se ama, Levi.

Me quedé pasmado como un mismísimo imbécil apreciando el retumbo de mi corazón desbocado, y saboreando gustoso la calidez que ,expandiéndose en mi interior, combatía la neblina que yacía arremolinada en las entrañas de mis miedos más recónditos. Sentí sus labios acoplarse a los míos con delicadeza, y a sus brazos rodearme por el cuello firmemente. Sus pechos apretados contra el mío, sus piernas acomodadas a mis costados.

Estaba aturdido; tanto, que no fui capaz ni de pensar. Me había quedado estancado entre su declaración y las sensaciones que me brindaba en ese preciso instante. Sin embargo, le correspondí por puro instinto, sin ser plenamente consciente de lo que hacía; como si mi cuerpo estuviese programado para responder a cada estímulo suyo sin que fuese necesario ordenárselo.

La besé hasta quedarme sin oxígeno incontables veces, hasta haber memorizado su textura, hasta que su sabor anegó mi boca, hasta que mis labios dolieron junto a los suyos. Permanecí unido a ella por medio de un abrazo; quizá por unos minutos, o tal vez durante horas. Y también le sonreí, con esa complicidad que se le demuestra a un verdadero compañero de travesuras. Esa madrugada nació en mí la creencia de que sólo nosotros conocíamos el mayor secreto del mundo, y que sería sólo nuestro por el resto de nuestras vidas.

—¿Aclaradas tus dudas?

—Sí, pero tengo una más.

Sus cejas se alzaron con sorpresa. Intuí que más que asombrarse, se estaba divirtiendo con esa faceta mía que probablemente nadie más había presenciado jamás. Y yo, por primera vez en lo que iba de noche, acepté a regañadientes mi desfavorable estado de ebriedad. Esa debía ser la única razón por la que me costaba tanto dejar de formular preguntas estúpidas, justo como la que estaba a punto de soltar.

—Bien, una más.

—¿Sigues enojada conmigo?

—¿Te parezco enojada?

—No realmente.

—Bueno.

—¿Te desperté al salir?

—Dijiste que era una sola pregunta.

—Quise decir que eran dos.

—No, no me despertaste. No sé cuánto tiempo llevabas fuera para ese entonces.

Se levantó ante la aparente culminación del interrogatorio. No obstante, para su infortunio, mi naturaleza taciturna y reservada aún languidecía bajo el efecto de aquellos tarros de cerveza.

—Quédate allí —me ordenó con voz de dictador adivinando mi intención de seguir sus pasos. Me debatí fugazmente si obedecerle o no, decidiéndome por la primera opción al recibir una mirada fulminante como advertencia.

—¿Qué harás mientras?

—¿Quizá quisiste decir que eran _tres_?

—Supongo.

—Limpiaré el desastre que hice y te prepararé un té que te sentará de maravilla.

—Tch. Apresúrate para ir a la cama.

—Ajá.

Gracias al concepto abierto de la planta inferior del _townhouse_ , desde el lugar que ocupaba en el sofá tenía una prodigiosa vista del escenario en el que ella se desenvolvía. Contemplé sus movimientos, viéndola recoger los restos de la taza que se hizo añicos para luego erradicar la mancha de café que arruinaba la pulcritud del porcelanato blanquecino de la cocina. En ese punto, el reloj marcaba las cinco y cuarto de la madrugada.

Repentinamente fui sintiendo cómo un despiadado cansancio se iba adueñando de todo mi cuerpo. Cerré los párpados y me dejé arrullar por sus palabras, que se repetían en mi cabeza una y otra vez, llenándome de una paz que no creí posible recuperar con tanta facilidad.

 _Nadie se cansa de lo que se ama, Levi._

Tenía razón. Porque si a alguna certeza le apostase mi vida, sería a la que afirmaba que yo, en definitiva, no me cansaría de ella jamás.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **¡Holaaa a todos! ¿Qué tal están? ¡Yo espero que bien!**_

 _ **Admito que este capítulo inicialmente contaba con más partes. Sin embargo, dado a la tristeza que se siente en el fandom por el último capítulo del manga –del cual no quiero hablar, porque aún no lo supero :c–, me decidí a subir una parte como adelanto para distraerlos un rato con la lectura… Y tal vez alegrarles un poco también, o eso espero lograr, haha. Aun así, les informo que de inmediato iniciaré la parte restante para subir la actualización lo más pronto posible. Así que no se preocupen, esta vez tardará menos.**_

 _ **No está de más disculparme por la demora. Lo tomo mucho en cuenta, por eso siempre me esfuerzo para no decepcionarlos, para traerles algo bueno y entretenido, así siento que les compenso el tiempo de espera. Supongo que sólo así vale la pena, ¿no? (:**_

 _ **¡Aprovecho de darles la bienvenida a las personas que recientemente se han sumado a esta aventura! Es un gusto tenerlos por acá, en serio. Tanto a ustedes como a los que tienen mucho tiempo siguiendo este fic (ustedes saben quiénes son. Aw, los amo), les agradezco muchísimo el apoyo. Esto me motiva y me incentiva a continuar trayéndoles más y más sobre esta preciosa parejita.**_

 _ **En fin, como diría mi Levi, mucha cháchara por hoy.**_

 _ **¿Les gustó? ¿Sí? ¿No?**_

 _ **¡No olviden votar y comentar! Lo aprecio de todo corazón, y me encantaría saber lo que opinan al respecto. :)**_

 _ **¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!**_

 _ **Hasta prontito. Cuídense, los quierooooo.**_


	29. Chapter 29 Part II

_Las frases en cursiva son pensamientos._

¡Nos leemos en la nota de autor!

 _._

 _._

 _._

Un gruñido ahogado vibró en mi garganta motivado por el insoportable tamborileo que martillaba mis sienes embravecido; el mismo que se expandía por el resto de mi cabeza a paso firme y tortuoso, retumbando en mis oídos y hostigando mis sesos. Por alguna extraña razón tenía la impresión de estar hundido en las profundidades de un turbio abismo de aguas tibias, a juzgar por la presión que apretujaba mi cabeza y la particular sensación de aislamiento que yacer bajo el agua conferiría. Me sentía pesado y lánguido, absurdamente extenuado. Y en adición a mi deplorable situación, la neblina que obstruía mi mente no me permitía escudriñar los confines de mi memoria; no conseguía rememorar hechos que no debían de distar demasiado de la línea de tiempo que en ese entonces transcurría. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué me sentía tan apaleado y ofuscado?

La lucidez me avivaba lento, pacientemente, creando una brecha en medio del caos por la cual escabullirse y traerme de vuelta a la realidad. A medida que lo hacía se tornó evidente que no lidiaba con una simple jaqueca, sino con un malestar insufrible que descendía por mi nuca e inclemente azotaba el resto de mi cuerpo.

Me mantuve en la misma posición mientras luchaba contra el dolor que febrilmente se aferraba a mí demostrando una determinación propia de quien llega para quedarse. Finalmente, resignándome ante el poderío de aquel tormento, abrí los párpados despacio creyendo que eran láminas de plomo y no parte de mi piel, topándome con un entorno que no se asemejaba al de la habitación. Me incorporé de golpe en el sofá como acto reflejo. Todo me dio vueltas con frenesí a causa del brusco movimiento, y turbado me obligué a llevar una mano a mi frente hasta que me abandonase el mareo. Luego, cuando estuve un poco más recompuesto, escaneé el ambiente con una rápida ojeada que determinó mi ubicación: me encontraba en la sala de estar.

Mis sentidos no tardaron demasiado en terminar de sacudirse los rastros de somnolencia que les impedía mostrarse tan sagaces como siempre; y al hacerlo, mis dolencias duplicaron sus fuerzas, arrancándome de los labios un improperio quejoso torpemente articulado. Enseguida me enteré de que el silencio oscilaba imperturbable, que la claridad era muy escasa y que el calor que me arropaba era proveído por la gruesa cobija que me cubría haciendo las veces de fortaleza impenetrable. No me fue muy difícil deducir lo deplorable que habrá sido mi estado al regresar a casa esa madrugada; mi incapacidad de dilucidar lo que sobrevino a ello sólo podía deberse a la influencia de una desmesurada cantidad de alcohol anegando mi sistema. Malditas cervezas artesanales y maldita sea su exquisitez. Paulatinamente las memorias que creí extraviadas comenzaron a materializarse como imágenes difusas –pero reveladoras– en el orden pertinente: Zeke, la oficina, la discusión, la tregua, el insomnio, la taberna, la tormenta, la mocosa... _¿La mocosa?_

De inmediato me sentí inquieto. Endemoniadamente angustiado, para ser más exacto. Si bien no conseguía recordar con claridad qué sucedió luego de atravesar el umbral de la casa la noche anterior, lo acontecido mucho antes de eso sí permanecía nítidamente grabado a fuego en mi consciencia, recriminándome lo que ya por obvias razones no era posible evitar. Pese a que posteriormente el semblante de la mocosa denotaba la más pura neutralidad, yo no podía dejar de conjeturar que debajo de esa sosegada fachada seguía patente esa mezcolanza de tristeza y rabia que yo mismo había provocado por el maldito arrebato que ahora me causaba repugnancia. ¿Por qué había hecho aquello? ¿Cómo pude tratarla de esa manera?

 _Menuda imbecilidad._

El remordimiento despertó de pronto enardecido, con las energías renovadas de un Ave Fénix que revive soberbia de las cenizas, batiendo sus alas y emitiendo llamaradas candentes que se promulgaron por todo mi sistema. Lo que había hecho era inadmisible. Inaudito, imprudente. Y junto a tal sentimiento de culpa, reverberó en mis entrañas una furia dirigida a los desvaríos emocionales que me enceguecían y me arrastraban a actuar como un desquiciado.

No era la primera vez. No lo era ni por asomo. Me sorprendí a mí mismo sopesando cómo en un espacio de tiempo tan reducido pude haberle fallado tantas veces. Porque eso eran después de todo: _fallas_ , fallas que desde ninguna perspectiva se considerarían simples deslices. Fue ineludible que mi mente divagase lejos, aventurándose entre polvorientos recuerdos de antaño, resucitando así en carne viva esas ocasiones que yo con empeño busqué sepultar bajo el peso del olvido. Ocasiones en que fui el causante de su llanto; ocasiones en que el comportamiento proveniente de mi más sombría naturaleza fue el detonante de las peores riñas que habíamos tenido. Me di cuenta entonces, al dejar de lado mi tonta ingenuidad, que el olvido nunca sería una opción y que nunca arrancaría de mí ese penoso panorama que en su mayoría yo bosquejé. Los vestigios consecuentes siempre estarían ahí; escondiéndose en los rincones más recónditos de mi memoria y aguardando pacientes en la penumbra por la más mínima señal de remordimiento, para salir a arañar mi consciencia con sus fieras garras hasta el hastío... Justo como lo hacía en ese momento.

Además de enojarme, todo aquello conseguía impresionarme en demasía. Se me hacía bastante curioso –y sumamente irónico– que el hecho de sentir _tanto_ por ella resultase contraproducente ante ciertas circunstancias. La magnitud de mis celos, mi inseguridad y mis miedos infundados era equivalente a la de los demás sentimientos que no paraban de florecer en mí, eso era ya evidente. Iban a la par, moldeándose en distintas áreas de semejantes proporciones. Y cuando aparecían impetuosos en escena, se desparramaban en mi interior nublando mi juicio y relegándolo a un segundo plano en el cual me veía desprovisto del control sobre mis acciones. Los malditos celos tenían la fuerza suficiente para despertar un fiero instinto sobreprotector y dominante que sobrepasaba los límites de lo racional. Era entonces, debido a esto, que cometía los errores más garrafales a causa de las nimiedades que, de haber podido hacer uso de mi sentido común, no habrían generado en mí tanto revuelo.

Volví a prestarle atención a mi alrededor y oteé hasta detenerme en la cocina, donde adiviné su figura apoyada de la encimera. Silente e inerte como una estatua, Mikasa se hallaba camuflada en las sombras que velaban el sitio como criaturas vigilantes, con la mirada perdida en la nada y sosteniendo en sus manos de porcelana una taza humeante que aún expedía el delicioso aroma del café recién hecho. Se me antojó ausente, tan inmersa en sus pensamientos como para serle ajena la mirada casi desesperada que le dedicaba. Ocupé unos segundos de más para escrutarla detenidamente, rebuscando alguna grieta por la que entrever las cavilaciones que la mantenían a cientos de kilómetros de distancia. Pero no atisbé nada más allá de esa esotérica inexpresividad que encubría sus emociones a la perfección.

Con un andar parsimonioso recorrí la distancia que mediaba entre ambos. Mikasa espabiló apenas me hube posado a su lado; un efímero parpadeo de su parte me dio a entender que la tomé desprevenida. Impávida, llevó la taza a sus labios y bebió sin apartar sus orbes de los míos. Allí, iluminados a leguas, los vislumbré como un par de pozos de plata fundida de insondable profundidad. Altivos y misteriosos, con un tenue centelleo que me supo a magia, me incitaban a ahogarme en ellos... A fusionarme en su esencia y así habitar allí para siempre.

—Buenos días —murmuró quedita.

Yo no tuve voz para responder. Tal vez a causa del aturdimiento que aún entorpecía mis capacidades o porque mi lengua se negaba rotundamente a ejercer sus funciones. Luego concluí, con total simpleza, que aquello se debía a que no sabía qué decir. Empero, sí sabía que debía decir _algo,_ lo que aumentaba en creces el desasosiego que me embargaba. Me esforzaba por idear la manera adecuada de desahogar todo aquello; sin embargo, para mi infortunio todo cuanto pude hallar en el desastre de mi mente fue un manojo de sinsentidos indescifrables que formaban frases inconclusas y carentes de toda lógica.

—Oye.

Su voz, aunque resonó suave y llana, me sacó en seco del ensimismamiento _. Ahí viene,_ pensé esperando oír un reclamo, una mandada al infierno o una declaración de guerra... Cualquier cosa, excepto lo que dijo después.

—¿Si?

—¿Tienes hambre?

La confusión se sumó a las otras tantas. ¿A dónde demonios se había ido su enfado? No, no se había ido en lo absoluto... Seguía ahí, vivo y exhalando vapores ardientes como dragón personificado en sus adentros, oculto tal como lo había señalado rato antes. Pero, para mi asombro y desconcierto, ella estaba canalizándolo con una destreza de domador veterano. Lo mantenía calmado, rendido a lo que dictaminase su voluntad.

Asentí despacio sin rehuir del cuidadoso análisis que les hacía a mis facciones, suponía que con el fin de encontrar en mi impasividad las respuestas de sus preguntas no enunciadas. Mikasa no era tonta; tenía la certeza de que ya estaba al tanto de mis males sin que yo se lo develase. No era necesario, no para ella, que ya poseía la increíble habilidad de ver a través de mí. Sólo por esa vez, sin mencionar palabra, le agradecí a la suerte que así fuese.

De pronto la mocosa desvió su atención hacia un costado, y yo por pura inercia imité su gesto. Divisé sobre la superficie de mármol un libro de exageradas dimensiones, que en breve identifiqué como un recetario que pasó años recluido en la repisa donde yacían mis tomos inexplorados. Alargué mis dedos hasta que estos recorrieron la áspera textura de las hojas, un vistazo más detallado que sus páginas me develó que exponían patillos japoneses.

—¿Buscabas alguno en específico? —hablé al fin, con voz áspera y un tanto forzada.

Lo sopesó durante unos segundos que parecieron estirarse a la perpetuidad antes de suspirar pesadamente, previo a contestar.

—Buscaba la receta de una sopa a base de té verde, arroz y salmón que mi madre solía prepararle a papá cuando no se sentía del todo bien.

Esa afirmación aparentemente inocente confirmó mi teoría: no había forma de que le guardase un secreto a Mikasa Ackerman. A veces me preguntaba si esa pericia suya era innata y aplicable con todos, o si la había desarrollado únicamente para descifrarme a mí.

—¿Y la encontraste?

—Sí, pero me faltan ciertas especias tradicionales...

—Puedo ir por ellas a la tienda si gustas —me ofrecí.

—No es necesario, haré algo con lo que tenemos disponible. Un caldo de pollo te vendría bien para reponerte.

—Pero...

Sus dedos tibios fueron a parar a mis labios apenas avistó mi intención de refutar. Pretendió acallarme con una mirada fulminante que no dejaba espacio para discusión; no obstante, fue el sentir su tacto lo que consiguió desarmarme de mis ganas de insistir. Los recorrió brevemente, arrugando el entrecejo al advertir lo resecos y agrietados que estaban. Inspeccionó del mismo modo el resto de mis rasgos faciales y luego, sin previo aviso asió mis manos y repitió la tarea que ella desempeñaba con minuciosidad, sin querer pasar por alto ningún detalle. Yo me dejé hacer, preso de su embrujo, hasta que caí en cuenta de qué iba todo.

—Mikasa —la llamé, ella desistió en su labor para observarme a través de los mechones de flequillo que caían frente a sus ojos. Sin poder resistirme a mis impulsos, los aparté y deslicé anhelante el dorso de mis dedos por su mejilla—. Estoy bien. No tienes de qué preocuparte.

—Ve a sentarte. Te prepararé un té mientras, ¿si? —sentenció al fin, fiándose de mis palabras. Yo asentí, obedeciendo para no causarle más disgustos.

La espesa bruma se expandía por sobre los tejados tapizados con un grueso manto de nieve, marcando como suyos territorios que no le pertenecían y dejando un rastro de opacidad que le otorgaba al ambiente un aire lúgubre y aletargado. Más arriba, el amasijo de nubes –que desde hacía varias semanas consecutivas se había solidificado sobre la ciudad como una inmensa e inamovible bóveda hecha de algodón– era tan denso que los ardientes rayos del sol se quedaban atrapados en él, cargándolo de una claridad que le daba a su característico color grisáceo una luminosidad opaca que escasamente llegaba a la superficie. Suaves corrientes de viento gélido acariciaban con sutileza cuanto hallaban en su camino, jugueteando a su vez con la niebla y creando contornos indefinibles que los niños inocentes fácilmente confundirían con entes espectrales de desconocida procedencia.

El clima, en ese punto del día, divergía en demasía de la descarga de furia que se apreció en horas de la madrugada, cuyo rastro ya había sido barrido de las estrechas calles. Se respiraba una quietud que volvería a poner en alerta los instintos de los supersticiosos, quienes interpretarían tal escenario como la calma que se da lugar antes de una tormenta. Y conociéndolos, estos no dudarían en alegar que sería peor que la que aconteció pocas horas antes. Sin embargo, dichos presagios no tenían bases sólidas de las cuales sustentarse en honor a la naturaleza impredecible que las estaciones se habían labrado allí y en las demás localidades aledañas. Podían ser muy frías, húmedas o calurosas. A veces no tanto. En algunas ocasiones se mostraban dóciles y tranquilas, en otras caprichosas y despiadadas. Ese día en particular no sería la excepción: transcurriría barajando un sinfín de probabilidades, otorgándonos el beneficio de la duda en todo momento.

La débil luminosidad que se colaba por la ventana dibujaba los contornos del interior que, desde donde estaba sentado, conseguía delinear. El piso relucía impoluto y la cocina, igual de limpia, cobraba vida por la presencia de Mikasa revoloteando en el lugar. El reloj analógico, anclado a la pared que le plantaba cara a la ventana en el otro extremo de la instancia, anunciaba con sus agujas metálicas brillando tenuemente que ya faltaban pocos minutos para el mediodía.

Queriendo que milagrosamente los mortecinos rayos del sol menguasen la brutalidad de frío que el invierno exhibía orgulloso como el más simbólico de sus atributos, llevé mi mano hacia el cristal de la ventana y barrí la cortina de humedad que lo empañaba. Resultó en vano, pues del otro lado estaba peor. Resignándome ante la penosa ausencia del gran astro, un pequeño suspiro se coló por mis labios y mi vista se ancló al difuso perfil de la calle que se perdía a la distancia a merced de la neblina arremolinada que adornaba cada rincón. Nadie se atrevió a transitar aquellos senderos durante el rato que estuve custodiándolos mientras cumplía con mi perenne rol de guardián, del cual no prescindía ni en mis contados días libres. No sabía si atribuírselo al efecto narcótico que dicha estación tendía en el ambiente y sobre todas las criaturas que lo habitaban, o si simplemente se debía al respeto que todos le guardaban por considerarse la más feroz de las estaciones –a excepción de mi persona, que poco me importaba retar a mi suerte enfrentando sus adversidades–. Se me hacía bastante contradictorio el hecho de que le tuviesen tanta devoción como recelo; sin embargo, no era para menos.

Giré mi torso levemente y apoyé mi sien en mi mano empuñada, fijándome en la mocosa una vez más. Me distraje al percatarme de que el pijama cuerpo completo que usaba no lo había visto antes. Pensé a su vez que le sentaba bien el color púrpura del atuendo y me pregunté fugazmente si el ligero algodón del que estaba hecho le protegía lo suficiente de las bajas temperaturas. Allí, detallándola en secreto con un detenimiento quisquilloso, descubrí las _casi_ imperceptibles modificaciones que se originaban en ella. Mikasa estaba cambiando, sí. Tanto su dulzura como su acritud se iban desplazando gradualmente a extremos cada vez más distantes, repelidos el uno al otro por sus incompatibles diferencias. Además, esa mañana, en definitiva, me demostró que su paciencia y su madurez también crecían vertiginosamente, a una velocidad inverosímil. Pero sucedía, o tal vez era ella quien tenía –como otra de sus tantas virtudes– la capacidad de que así fuese. Sin embargo, su transformación iba más allá de los factores referentes a su personalidad. Su cabello estaba más largo, bonito y brillante; la curvatura de sus caderas se apreciaba levemente más pronunciada y podía jurar que su piel se sentía más cremosa bajo mi tacto. Con incredulidad y fascinación yo asimilaba todo aquello, regocijándome por el privilegio de ser el único espectador de tal maravilla. ¿Cómo demonios podía ser tan dolorosamente perfecta?

No lo entendía. Y sin embargo, era posible. Mikasa _lo_ _hacía_ posible.

La vi acercarse con una taza de té negro que colocó frente a mí junto a una pequeña pila de tostadas untadas con mantequilla. Ante una leve señal de su parte le ofrecí mi palma abierta, donde depositó una píldora.

—Eso sin duda te hará sentir mejor —expuso, rehaciendo sus pasos camino a la cocina—. En unos treinta minutos estará listo el almuerzo.

Me quedé mudo, absorto en lo que había plantado frente a mis narices. No fui consciente de lo hambriento que estaba hasta que degusté el pan, que sirvió para mitigar los reclamos que mi estómago me hacía por no haber probado bocado desde la tarde del día anterior. Bebí el té junto al analgésico y dejando de lado la opresión en mi pecho y el dolor que me recorría entero, me concentré en lo que rondaba mi cabeza sin cesar. Un sabor amargo anegó mi boca y mi estómago se redujo al tamaño de una canica cuando asumí entre ese tumulto de emociones encrespadas la naturaleza de una en particular que quemaba y ardía más que el resto. Por primera vez en mi vida, experimenté los estragos ocasionados por el arrepentimiento. La fuerza que ejercía repercutía en el cuerpo con la misma intensidad que pesaba en la consciencia; un castigo doble y un precio justo a pagar por los actos cometidos.

Yo nunca, _nunca_ solía arrepentirme de nada. Vivir sin cuestionarme acerca de las consecuencias de mis acciones era sinónimo de seguridad y paz, de firmeza y decisiones acertadas. Es un estilo de vida que, si bien no es fácil sobrellevarlo en un principio debido a la tonta manía humana de siempre compungirse de sus propios errores, a la larga nuestra capacidad de adaptación nos ajusta a sus leyes sin mayores complicaciones. Sólo así se priva a las equivocaciones de su peso tormentoso y se aprende a asumirlos como aprendizajes. Se continúa viviendo procurando no volver a repetirlos y sin perder tiempo en lamentaciones inútiles que no resuelven ni cambian lo que ya hecho está.

Empero, en esa ocasión era diferente: me devanaba los sesos pensando en qué hacer para redimir mis acciones. En ese momento deseé con todas mis fuerzas bajarle la luna o ir hasta el fin del mundo si así lo quisiera con tal de expiar los pecados que mancillaban mi alma y mi consciencia.

Mikasa no era la única que estaba cambiando. De hecho, era muy probable que yo, sin reparar en ello, comenzase a hacerlo con mucha más anticipación que ella. Podría considerarse de esa manera desde que mi rutina diaria, mi percepción de todo y la apatía que me regía cual dictador comenzaron a sufrir una transformación tan tremenda y catastrófica, que no lograba reconocerme al analizar detenidamente mis acciones y manera de pensar. Ahora, mi existencia ya no giraba en torno a la monotonía, veía posible lo imposible y era capaz de sentir tanto con tan poco...

Me sensibilizaba. Me volvía más humano, me convertía en el sentimental que jamás fui. Por más frustrante que resultase, en algún punto indeterminado acepté que aquello era inherente al hecho de estar enamorado... Y yo lo estaba hasta los huesos. Por eso, ya no me escandalizaba demasiado. No me malinterpreten, esto no significaba que ahora fuese débil ni tampoco que haya dejado de ser el mismo amargado, testarudo y gruñón; no, no había manera de erradicar esas cualidades que definían mi forma de ser. Eso significaba que ahora, para mi alivio y tormento, sobre la faz de la Tierra existía una persona capaz de menguar ese carácter de mierda al que todos le temían. Solo Mikasa sacaba a relucir lo mejor de mí, lo mejor que nunca pude darle a alguien más... Sólo con ella era un poco más compasivo, blando y abierto a experimentar ciertas vivencias que anteriormente me eran inconcebibles.

En un inicio, en el preludio de los tiempos que torpe y arrebatadamente pasaron a ser nuestros, vi con ojos de terror como Mikasa a ritmo certero y vertiginoso escalaba mis engorrosos riscos; sorteando los obstáculos impuestos por mi terrible temperamento, mi negación a ceder ante la obligación y mis incontables defectos, hasta alcanzar con sus propias manos la cúspide del precipicio en el que yo como buen huraño me mantuve aislado por muchos, muchos años. Vivía languideciendo en una desabrida soledad que no daba tregua, recluido en una monotonía disfrazada de comodidad que me rehusaba a abandonar. Pero todo cambió. Mi vida tomó sentido y color desde que ella llegó a mí.

Día a día, en mi interior crecían por ella nuevos sentimientos que presurosos poblaban espacios estériles que nunca antes habían sido capaces de albergar vida. Espacios que, desde siempre, estuvieron fríos e inhabitables; los mismos en los que ahora se apreciaba calidez y amenidad gracias a la presencia de la mocosa. Mikasa no tenía ni una leve noción de la gran hazaña que eso significaba... Ella no sabía que gracias a eso se convirtió en el centro de mi universo; en la fuente de energía que movía mis engranajes, en el aire que respiraba, en el suelo que me sostenía y en mi pura y absoluta verdad.

Recuerdo, en un inicio, haber estado asustado, tan aterrado... Así, porque esa mocosa despedazaba con su dulzura todos mis esquemas, mis límites y los ideales que guiaron cada paso que di antes de conocerla. Me lo arrebataba todo, todo, para meterse bajo mi piel y junto a ella, un sinfín de sentimientos que suplantaban con cálida luz mi oscuridad, que calaban y reblandecían mis huesos, que se apoderaban de mi mente, que controlaban mi cuerpo, que abrigaban mi alma... Que imperiosos derrumbaban mis barreras para liberarme de esa soledad autoimpuesta desde que tenía consciencia. Sin embargo, cuando la sensatez al fin dejó moribunda a la obstinación que se suponía invencible y que se negaba a doblegarse ante aquella energía preciosa y mística que ella me transmitía, trajo a mis manos como recompensa la absoluta aceptación y una plenitud que no imaginé posible experimentar. Ya no tenía miedo, ya no me causaba rechazo, ya no me atosigaba ni se me antojaba como una pesadilla. Mis brazos dejaron de luchar y con la escasa fuerza restante, se alzaron para abrazar eso que retoñaba en mi interior. Que me daba vida, felicidad, tranquilidad...

Y entonces, cuando al fin lo tuve apretujado entre mis brazos, me di cuenta que muy en el fondo y sin saberlo, estuve toda mi vida ansiando encontrar algo como eso. O simplemente encontrarla a ella.

El sonido de la loza recayendo en el vidrio de la mesa me hizo abandonar mi ensoñación. Un armonioso aroma a caldo y hierbas se coló por mis fosas nasales, abriéndome el apetito una vez más. La mocosa se sentó a mi lado, otorgándome una mirada distante pero preciosa que me hizo sentir más miserable. Apagar la luz que irradiaba sería lo último que haría en este mundo, y sin embargo, de a ratos yo no hacía más que opacarla con mis necedades.

—Esto está delicioso, mocosa —espeté al degustarlo, con las cejas ligeramente alzadas de puro deleite—. Deberías dedicarte al arte culinario, yo te apoyaría en lo que sea que decidas hacer.

—Con hambre todo sabe bien —murmuró sin malicia inmiscuida en sus palabras. Permanecía cabizbaja con sus orbes fijos en la comida que aún no probaba, revolviéndola lánguidamente con la cuchara.

—Si no fuese el caso, también opinaría lo mismo.

No se animó a replicar nada más, dejando la conversación que un punto muerto. Yo comía despacio, disfrutando cada sabor de aquel manjar celestial que paulatinamente me hacía sentir rejuvenecido, al tiempo que le lanzaba vistazos fugaces que fácilmente pasaban desapercibidos con el fin de cerciorarme que ella también engullese las pocas verduras que sirvió en su tazón. No hacía falta ser un observador muy ávido para percatarse de que su apetito igualaba sus ganas de dirigirme la palabra; ya en ese entonces era una certeza para mí que la sopa se le enfriaría antes de llevar una cucharada a su boca.

Me exasperaba no poder evocar ni siquiera si había dormido conmigo o no. ¿Qué tan mal estábamos? ¿Había hecho algo que acrecentó el daño que hice en la tarde? _Mierda._ Bien, sea como fuese, le debía unas buenas disculpas, lo suficiente para que les sirvieran de bálsamo a las heridas. Pero no allí, no en ese momento. No mientras comíamos. Tal vez me abstenía por prudencia o por no querer producirle una indigestión a causa de hacer mención de un tema que –evidentemente– todavía no le apetecía discutir.

—He quedado con Eren y Armin hoy —habló de repente, escuetamente, casi obligándose a exponer esa mínima información. El silencio retornó a la comodidad de sus labios tan pronto como los desamparó, renuente a permitirles producir otra frase complementaria. Aun así, yo le di tiempo, anhelando en mi aparente serenidad obtener algo más que eso. Pero no sucedió, así que proseguí no queriendo seguirme empapando de su arrolladora indiferencia.

—¿Y cuál es el problema? —cuestioné suavemente, disimulando con maestría mis ansiedades. Ella al fin se dignó a observarme, expectante—. No me molesta que compartas con ellos de vez en cuando, Mikasa.

No. No me sorprendía que ella quisiera dedicarles un poco de su tiempo, aún después de casarnos he estado consciente de que así sería siempre. Era bien sabido por todos que entre los tres existía estrecho lazo fraternal que los hacía inseparables, que los unía uniformemente pese a sus grandes diferencias. Por esa razón quizás, los mocosos que tenía como amigos de la infancia no eran objeto de mis celos, ni lo serían luego por más absurdos que estos pudiesen resultar. Aun cuando Eren no apoyase nuestra relación en lo más mínimo –quien, por cierto, no desaprovechaba la más etérea oportunidad de dedicarme miradas recelosas que dejaban al descubierto su desbordante descontento–; aun si no conocía a Armin más allá de lo estrictamente laboral, yo los respetaba. A ellos y a esa amistad que era sagrada para Mikasa.

—Pero no volveré.

—¿Perdón?

—Me quedaré en casa esta noche.

—Tch.

 _Aún no vivimos juntos, ¿lo recuerdas?_

¿Y cómo hacerlo? Si las semanas que llevaba alojándose allí fueron suficiente incentivo para pensar lo contrario. _Déjala,_ me reñí, conteniendo desesperadamente las ganas de pedirle lo contrario. De confesarle el infierno que atravesaría al estar sin ella...

¿Era egoísta? ¿Lo era por querer tenerla para mí siempre, siempre?

En esas últimas semanas de convivencia, mis brazos fueron tácitamente proclamados como su refugio personal y mi pecho se había convertido en su respaldo más recurrente aun teniendo a su disposición mullidas almohadas que seguramente podrían brindarle mucha más comodidad. Y yo se lo consentía, por supuesto. Pese a las demás opciones, la mocosa optaba por acurrucarse en mí y yo gustoso la abrazaba o jugueteaba con sus briznas negruzcas hasta que concibiese el sueño, cosa que solía suceder poco después. Por mi parte, mi apego a ella no era menor; al contrario, me atrevía a decir que superaba al suyo por mucho. Tendía rebuscarla con intensiva constancia; su compañía en mi día a día era entonces tan fundamental como respirar.

La adoraba tanto, la necesitaba tanto...

Y, a decir verdad, poner distancia y privarme de ello era un buen golpe bajo.

Me preguntaba si ella, con eso, me estaba sometiendo a una especie de venganza. Sutil pero implacable. Pacífica y violenta. Indirecta y a la vez tan directa.

Tras su estoicidad la adivinaba convenciéndose a sí misma, en medio de la tormenta que también debía de tener lugar dentro de su cabeza, de prescindir del tradicional arte comunicativo para desquitarse con métodos menos ortodoxos –pero, tal vez, un poco más efectivos–. Podía imaginarla hilando sus movimientos, cautelosa; reflexionando, estudiando con descaro esa actitud dócil y turbada que le demostraba y que era tan impropia en mí. Porque, sí, sospechaba incluso que ella ya había atisbado en mis hombros tensos y mi retraimiento preventivo, la culpa que no me permitía comportarme como normalmente lo habría hecho.

 _En casa. En casa. En casa._

Se repetía en mi cabeza sin parar, atormentándome.

 _¿Acaso no sabía ella que su hogar era ese, ahí, conmigo?_

Gruñía en mis adentros, irritado por la idea. No obstante, yo no tenía absolutamente nada que reclamar. ¿Qué iba a decirle, de todos modos? No me atrevía siquiera a pedirle lo contrario luego de recordar esa promesa que le planteé con toda honestidad mientras discutíamos el tema una noche de diciembre: " _esperaría toda una vida por ti de ser necesario_ ". Ahora, no me quedaba de otra que condenarme al yugo de mi juramento. Por ley me correspondía aceptar –aunque a regañadientes– su decisión sin exigencias que allí no tenían cabida.

Retiré los platos arrastrando a cuestas el peso de su mirada, que se perdió junto a ella escaleras arriba un instante después. Seguí sus pasos una vez que terminé de lavar todos los trastos, de dejar impecable la cocina y la mesa y de colocar correctamente los cojines blancos del sofá, cargando en mis brazos el espeso edredón que me cobijó horas antes. Me ocupaba de doblarlo cuando de soslayo la vi salir del cuarto de baño envuelta en un albornoz, encaminándose sin titubeos al vestidor donde escarbó buscando la ropa de su preferencia. Teniendo el cabello recogido en una descuidada y diminuta coleta alta, podía apreciar en su cuello y en el nacimiento de sus hombros las marcas que ciego de rabia me empeñé en tatuarle en la piel durante mi estúpido arrebato. Me dolía de sólo ver cómo resaltaban muchísimo en su palidez, variando de un rojizo intenso a un tono violáceo que fácilmente podría confundirse con moretones

—¿Te duelen?

Sus orbes coincidieron con los míos a través del reflejo del espejo. Había dejado caer el albornoz y yo ni siquiera lo noté. Sin especificar qué, ella sabía a lo que me refería. Me contempló largamente antes de retomar la tarea de vestirse, y embobado la observé deslizarse por sus esbeltas piernas unas bragas negras que iban a juego con el sujetador que se puso enseguida. Unos pantalones ajustados, una camiseta y un abrigo, y sobre todo aquel tumulto de tela una gabardina que llegaba justo debajo de sus rodillas.

—¿Mikasa?

—No me duele nada —contestó sin más, enrollándose una bufanda gris de lana que encajaba con los colores pastel del resto de su conjunto.

Entonces, la pregunta volvió a golpearme como viento helado. ¿Cómo demonios podría pensar que "no vivíamos juntos"? Si ella poco a poco fue reservando para sí un espacio considerable en casi todos los rincones del _townhouse_. Algunas de sus camisas y chaquetas perfectamente planchadas –incluyendo las del uniforme–pendían en ganchos junto a las mías, algunos jeans doblados se hallaban en un tramo por encima del que yo acaparaba; su ropa interior guardada en un compartimiento que habilité sólo para ella, sus zapatos y botas enfilados en orden a un lado de los míos. De vez en cuando me topaba con una pulsera suya olvidada en un buró, otras veces con sus carteras rebosantes de sencillez guindadas en el perchero, o con su taza favorita albergada en la alacena. Y ni hablar de su perfume... Eso se adueñó hasta de los lugares más apartados. Todo olía a ella; su dulce aroma estaba impregnado hasta en mí. Aquello no constituía ni la mitad de sus pertenencias, pero la mocosa no se preocupaba demasiado por ello; si echaba algo de menos, lo traía consigo luego de una visita rápida a su vivienda _oficial_. O al menos así había sido hasta ese sábado por la mañana.

Sentado en el borde de la cama, observaba cómo guardaba en su cartera su monedero, su celular y las llaves, para luego hurgar dentro cerciorándose de no olvidar nada. Por último, resguardó su cabeza en un gorro del mismo tono gris claro de su bufanda y se administró en los labios esa pintura que no difería demasiado de su bonito color natural, pero sí cambiaba en demasía su textura y su sabor.

Sus beldades eran, en definitiva, indescriptibles. No existía ningún adjetivo que sirviera para justificar la preciosura de criatura que tenía ante mis ojos, los mismos que imantados permanecían adheridos a sus líneas como presos de un hechizo. Su belleza poseía un misticismo que trascendía hasta en su forma de caminar, y que además era tan pura y única que nada ni nadie podía igualarla de ninguna manera posible.

—¿Levi?

—¿Uhm?

—¿Me has escuchado?

Ella estaba bajo el umbral de la habitación, con su modesto bolso echado al hombro y la intención de marcharse determinando sus pasos. Entonces suspiré, renunciando de súbito a la esperanza de que cambiase de opinión.

—No.

—Te avisaba que ya me iba.

—Eso ya lo sé —rezongué, dejándole en claro mi grandísimo disgusto a expensas de su decisión—. ¿Me prometes que te cuidarás?

—¿Es eso lo que te preocupa?

—No. Digo, sí, pero no es sólo eso...

Extrañamente dubitativa, mordisqueó el interior de su mejilla y extravió su atención en los maderos del techo mientras yo la centraba en el jugueteo de mis dedos en mi regazo. Perduramos así un breve intervalo, o tal vez fueron horas, hasta que volvió a hablar.

—Ven a verme mañana, a eso de las seis de la tarde. Lo hablaremos, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Por qué no ahora? ¿Tienes prisa?

—Porque estoy segura de que estás tan indispuesto como yo de discutirlo en este preciso momento, pero aun así quieres hacerlo por el simple hecho de postergar mi salida.

—Esa jodida perspicacia tuya es del diablo.

—¿Eso crees?

—Sí. Aún no me has prometido que te cuidarás.

—Lo haré, lo prometo.

Asentí tenuemente. En todo caso, los mocosos de Eren y Armin velarían por ella, lo que sosegaba un poco, sólo un poquísimo, mi intranquilidad. No obstante, nada, ni el más fuerte de los sedantes me arrebataría ese dolor palpitante en mi pecho que me robaba la respiración de saberla lejos de mí. He ahí las repercusiones de permitírselo todo, incluso de ser el oxígeno que llena mis pulmones. _He ahí_ , bufaba una vocecilla en mi cabeza, _he ahí_.

—¿Me darías un beso antes de irte? —murmuré, volviendo a mirarla justo cuando puso un pie en el pasillo.

—Tengo labial —advirtió sin hacerlo sonar como una recriminación, sabiendo cuánto lo detestaba.

—No me importa —me apresuré a decir, temiendo que la excusa que tanteaba fuese antecesora de un rotundo _no_ —. ¿Por favor?

Fue después de sentir sus labios apretujados contra los míos que preferí no haberle solicitado tal cosa. Y no por el sabor de la pintura o por el residuo pegajoso que dejó en mí, sino por la sensación cruenta de despedida que me quemaba la boca al verla partir.

* * *

 _¿Y qué si estaba con el granuja aquel?_

Yo no lograba comprender cómo nuestra propia imaginación podía ser tan traicionera. No conseguía comprender cómo osaba a figurarse semejantes escenarios, a esbozar ese montón de patrañas descaradas que buscaban afianzarse en mi repertorio de certezas, para injertarle a mi alma ya magullada una dosis de veneno letal que me corroería como ácido por dentro.

 _¿Podrías confiar en mí, por favor?_

Podía oír su voz en mi cabeza, como si se hubiese quedado atrapada allí intencionalmente. Quizás ese había sido su objetivo al decirme esas palabras, que las usase como escudo contra esos malditos pensamientos ponzoñosos que amenazaban con doblegarme ante sus perversas insinuaciones.

 _Mikasa no sería capaz de hacer algo así._

Yo insistía, reacio a dejarme arrastrar por esos celos bestiales que peleaban por dominarme. Esta vez no lo permitiría. No les permitiría hacerme dudar de ella, ni de su lealtad hacia mí.

Diminutos puntos blancuzcos se precipitaban desde los nubarrones que cubrían el cielo apenas iluminado, convirtiendo toda superficie en un lienzo blanco y helado que resplandecía con la poca luz suministrada. Esa tarde de domingo era una réplica exacta de la anterior; tan igual que cualquier tonto pensaría que si el tiempo no avanzó, entonces en su defecto había retrocedido. Durante el invierno el tiempo era muy relativo, que parecía manipularlo todo al son tocado por sus caprichos.

Caminaba a paso certero pero sin prisa, fijándome en la simpleza de la nieve amontonada sobre las delgadas ramas desnudas de los árboles, en las vitrinas empañadas de las tiendas que laboraron pese al mal clima, en la nubecilla de vaho que se formaba en mi rostro tras cada exhalación, en el sonido sordo producido por mis botas al incrustarse en la nieve regada por la acera, en el andar acompasado de los demás transeúntes que pasaban por mi lado ajenos a esos pequeños detalles que no escapaban de mi detenimiento. No tenía un rumbo establecido; me movía hacia algún lado y a la vez a ninguna parte.

Hacía poco más de una hora que había salido a recorrer las calles con el pretexto de distraerme, de centrar mis pensamientos en otro asunto que no fuese Mikasa Ackerman. No obstante, mi intento se vio burlado cuando, en vez de sacarla de mi mente con los pasajes por los que divagaba, aun sin tenerla allí junto a mí la veía a ella en todos lados: en el punto exacto de esa calle poco concurrida donde una vez le robé un beso, en el banquito más apartado de la plaza en el que solíamos sentarnos en silencio a contemplar a la gente ir de aquí allá, en ese abrigo similar al suyo que vestía una muchacha que cruzó frente a mí, en el _cupcake_ que un mocoso degustaba ensimismado mientras su madre tironeaba de su mano para cruzar a la otra calle...

 _Mikasa. Mikasa. Mikasa._

 _¿Me pensará tanto como yo a ella?_

Por tercera vez en un rango de veinte minutos, me corrí la manga del cárdigan para echarle un vistazo al reloj de muñeca que marcaba las 4:23pm. Suspiré, maldiciendo por lo bajo a la fatiga acumulada que acalambraba mis brazos y mis piernas. Efectivamente, no había dormido ni un poco. Y muy temprano esa mañana, harto de lidiar con mis demonios, me dirigí al cuartel para ejercitarme y drenar así mis energías restantes. Era un método que había practicado siempre que el insomnio hacía de las suyas: luego de una ardua jornada de entrenamiento, el cansancio eclipsaba cualquier impedimento que me despojase de un merecido descanso. No obstante, en esa ocasión ni siquiera uno exhaustivo dio resultado. Mis ansiedades eran tan monstruosas que no cedieron con nada.

Aún contaba con poco más de una hora libre antes de ir a su encuentro, ¿qué podía hacer hasta ese entonces? Volver a casa no era en absoluto viable, mucho menos adelantar mi cita de las seis. Introduje mis manos en los bolsillos de mi abrigo y sin más titubeos cubrí esa ruta que hacía unos cuantos meses no transitaba.

* * *

Un estruendo atronador se oyó dentro una vez que mis dedos presionaron el timbre, y luego un improperio lanzado al aire llegó a mis oídos previo a los pasos y al típico rechinido de las bisagras de la puerta al abrirse. Del otro lado, Hanji, despeinada a más no poder y vestida con harapos que debían ser de la talla de Moblit, parpadeó confundida ante mi inusual aparición, como quien no sabe constatar si lo que tiene enfrente es real o una simple alucinación.

—¡Pero qué sorpresa!

—Estaba cerca —mentí. Tuve que tomar un maldito autobús para llegar allí—. ¿Estás ocupada? Me gustaría hablar contigo —cuestioné, yendo al grano.

Esta vez frunció el ceño, el doble de extrañada que un instante antes. Fue pasados unos escasos segundos que se echó a un lado, recobrando la compostura con esa sonrisa que pocas veces se borraba de su rostro.

—Por supuesto. Hablemos, hablemos.

El pequeño complejo residencial en el que Hanji vivía contaba con cinco torres de apenas cinco pisos, ubicado a una distancia prudente del centro de la ciudad era tranquilo y cómodo en cuanto a servicios, el sitio ideal para parejas jóvenes o familias que apenas comienzan a formarse. El apartamento en sí era bonito y hogareño, pero bastante desventajoso en cuestiones de espacio: estaba abarrotado de cosas, mucho más que la última vez que estuve allí de visita. El ruido que escuché poco antes fue emitido por una caja repleta de libros que se cayó desde lo alto de una escalera, donde imaginaba la susodicha estuvo aupada recopilándolos.

—Casi te matas por mi culpa —farfullé gesticulando una mueca que ella no alcanzó a atestiguar. Por allá, en una esquina próxima al ventanal, se apreciaban otras cajas de las mismas dimensiones, selladas y apiladas en perfecto orden—. Va viento en popa el asunto de la mudanza, por lo que veo.

—¡Así es! —afirmó, briosa—. ¿Te molestaría darme cinco minutos? Si no guardo esta maldita tanda de enciclopedias ahora, siento que no lo haré nunca.

—Hmn —murmuré, acercándome al ventanal que yacía abierto de par en par, dejando entrar constantes oleadas de soplos gélidos que hacían del apartamento una vivienda esquimal con diseño citadino moderno. En definitiva, ella era la única persona que conocía capaz de tolerar el frío tan bien como un oso polar.

Me asomé al reducido balcón, que recientemente había sido despojado de la nieve excedente. Apoyando mis antebrazos de la barandilla, distinguí a lo lejos la plaza central y las amplias calles que se abrían a partir de esta en direcciones opuestas, formando una inmensa cruz cuyas callejuelas laberínticas se conectaban al final de cada cuadra. Me gustaba mucho ese estilo europeo que determinaba la distribución de las estructuras y vestía los edificios con ese aspecto clásico y más o menos antiguo que nunca pasaba de moda. Desde ese cuarto piso vislumbraba a la distancia, muy cerca de la ya mencionada plaza, el gran teatro, la catedral principal –que era bastante rebuscada por los visitantes debido a su exuberante estampa gótica–, y algunos centros comerciales que no desentonaban demasiado en ese místico entorno. En mi recogimiento no pude evitar sopesar que aquella inmensa ciudad parecía haber quedado relegada en el pasado, y sin embargo, el aire moderno se miraba en todos sus comercios, su cultura y sus habitantes. Así de ambivalente se apreciaba.

—¿Te acuerdas cuando encontramos a Erwin dormido allí en el balcón luego de pegarse la borrachera de su vida? —le escuché decir. Al voltear a verla por sobre mi hombro, ella maniobraba para acomodar la caja ya cerrada encima de las otras—. Cumplía veinticinco años, y el muy imbécil bebía sin control más por despecho que por festejar. Esa noche estaba muriéndose porque temprano había tenido una buena discusión con Marie...

—Fue cuando se le ocurrió la brillante idea de pedirnos que le dejáramos solo un momento porque iba a llamarla por veintésima vez. Supongo que ella no le contestó, pues cuando volvimos diez minutos después el sueño ya le había vencido en la silla que ocupaba aquí afuera —completé, burlón—. Sí, lo recuerdo. Erwin odia que lo menciones, su orgullo aún le escoce cuando lo haces.

—Lo sé. Esa fue la primera y la última vez que lo vi así de ebrio. Desde entonces se asegura que nos embriaguemos primero que él para evitarse esas bajezas —rió entre dientes—. Ven, pasa. Ya he terminado con esta.

Perturbado por los rastros de nevisca que se colaba dentro, me tomé la libertad de cerrar ambas puertas corredizas sin importarme un comino no tener la aprobación de la cuatro ojos. Rodé los ojos cuando la oí reír una vez más por lo bajo, intuyendo que era a costillas mías.

—Sigues siendo un friolero, enano.

—Y tú una anormal —gruñí, dejándome caer en el mullido sillón que reposaba junto a la biblioteca que abarcaba toda una pared. Era allí, tumbada en ese sillón con un libro en manos, donde ella solía invertir la mayor parte de su tiempo—. Han tardado bastante en decidirse por cambiar de lugar.

—Nos gusta mucho este. Pero con mis libros, los implementos de pintura de Moblit y los juguetes de Hans apenas sobra espacio para nosotros —expuso, de repente nostálgica—. Con nuestros ahorros pudimos costearnos una casa amplia en una urbanización más al sur, a quince minutos de aquí. Es lindísima, más les vale ir a visitarnos cuando nos instalemos debidamente.

—Seguro.

—Prepararé té, lo acompañaremos con panecillos de canela que están de rechupete. ¿Se te antoja?

Tras un asentimiento de mi parte, la castaña me sonrió hasta mostrarme sus blancos dientes y enfiló camino hasta perderse tras las paredes de la cocina, a pocos metros de la sala de estar.

—Por cierto, ¿dónde están ellos? ¿Moblit y Hans?

—Han salido a pasear. Hans no le dejó en paz por horas, así que accedió a llevarle a no sé dónde —explicó, yo sonreí tenuemente de sólo imaginar a Moblit siendo víctima de la firme insistencia de su hijo. El niño heredó sin dudas la terquedad de su madre, además del infalible poder de persuasión—. Ya me contarán los detalles de su travesía cuando regresen.

Me distraje con las letras doradas de los pocos textos que quedaban en el estante aquel. Todos eran títulos infantiles, enfilados minuciosamente como hombrecillos de guerra que esperan la voz de mando para efectuar el ataque. Los demás renglones estaban ya vacíos.

—¿Y bien? —urgió tumbándose en el asiento contiguo, para acomodarse de frente a mí con los ojos centellantes de curiosidad. En la mesita del centro las dos tazas humeantes y una bandeja de pancitos tenían buena pinta—. No estás aquí para hablar de Hans o Moblit, ni de nuestra mudanza ni mucho menos de trabajo...

—Vine por un consejo.

—Los que quieras —declaró con naturalidad. Tomó un pan y lo llevó a su boca, para luego balbucear—. Te escucho.

Fruncí el ceño, descolocado. Esa no era la reacción que esperaba, ¿y los chillidos? ¿Y las bromas infantiles de mal gusto?

—¿Lo sabes ya?

—¿Saber qué?

—¿Mikasa ya te contó?

Esta vez la enfurruñada fue ella.

—Levi, Mikasa no va por allí exponiendo a los cuatro vientos sus asuntos personales —aclaró de pronto seria, sin hacerlo sonar como un regaño—. Si se lo propone, puede ser una tumba respecto a todo lo que te concierne a ti...

—Me comporté de la mierda con ella —solté sin más, haciéndole alzar las cejas por la impresión—, y odio admitir que no es la primera vez que ocurre y también me odio a mí mismo porque sé que esto no es ni la sombra de lo que ella merece. He actuado como un patán por no comprenderla, por no tener ni idea de cómo actuar, por celos... Hanji, ¿puedes creerlo? ¡Yo, siendo un maldito demente porque me pone endemoniadamente celoso que otro idiota se acerque demasiado a esa mocosa!

¿En qué momento mi respiración se tornó tan errática? Aun con mi pecho subiendo y bajando frenético, el aire no llegaba a mis pulmones. O tal vez sí, pero la falsa sensación de asfixia me hacía especular lo contrario. _Maldita ansiedad_ , pensé por millonésima vez en lo que iba de día mientras mis dedos se deslizaban por mi cabello, despacio, jaloneándolo levemente en el proceso.

—Bebe un poco —propuso ofreciéndome la taza—. Esto te ayudará a relajarte.

—Ya he tomado unas veinte sin obtener mejoría alguna.

—Puede que esta sí marque la diferencia.

Así lo hice, alternando el beber la infusión caliente con uno que otro mordisco a los panecillos que me anegaban la boca con el fuerte sabor de la canela. No exageró al afirmar que estaban buenísimos.

—Eso es nuevo —pensó en voz alta, dubitativa y con la mirada clavada en el techo albo—, como muchas otras cosas más. Justamente por eso diría que no está mal... Digo, eso de sentir celos. Es relativamente común que se manifiesten cuando ves a alguien más rondando a la persona que amas... ¿Qué? No me mires así, enano. ¿O vas a negarme que la amas?

Despegué los labios con la más fiera intención de protestar, pero estos automáticamente volvieron a juntarse tras considerar mi realidad con absoluta sensatez. ¿Por qué habría de seguir negando lo evidente? Joder, estaba tan cansado de eso... Sobre todo porque estaba clarísima hasta para mí la verdadera naturaleza de esos sentimientos.

—Tch, ¿alguna sugerencia?

—¿Para no amarla?

—Para controlar mis arrebatos sentimentalistas.

—¿Entonces sí la amas?

—Te mueres por escucharlo de mi boca, ¿cierto?

—Sería lindo que me lo confesaras abiertamente al menos por una vez en tu vida, enano amargado.

— _Lindo_ mis pelotas —siseé, tremendamente irritado—. Insistes otra vez y te juro que me largo.

—¡Vale, vale! —clamó alzando sus palmas como señal de derrota— . Carajo, eres insufrible —se quejó casi inaudiblemente, estirándose para volver a dejar la taza sobre la mesita—. Hmm... Preciso saber si se lo has dicho a ella.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que sientes, lo que te molesta, lo que te preocupa... ¿Se lo has confiado?

—Ha de suponerlo.

Hanji negó con la cabeza enérgicamente, endureciendo sus facciones.

— _Nunca_ debes permitir que nadie, mucho menos tu esposa, saque sus propias conclusiones. Es fatal, y peor aún luego de una discusión —suspiró pesadamente y se tomó unos segundos para reflexionar—. Con eso, sin saberlo, les haces daño a los dos. A Mikasa por dejarla a la deriva de una insoportable incertidumbre, y a ti mismo por reservarte todo. Te abrumas y te sobrecargas en demasía; es por esa razón que llegas a un punto de quiebre en el que terminas estallando. Es la consecuencia de acumular todo, Levi, sea bueno o malo. Todo esto es muy nuevo para ti y aún estás aprendiendo a sobrellevarlo, por lo que es estrictamente necesario que pongas de tu parte y modeles un poco esa maña de callarte lo que sientes.

—Aún no me has comentado cuál sería, a tu criterio, la solución —reclamé, impaciente.

—Con confianza y comunicación no hay mal que perdure o dañe una relación.

—Oh, genial. Justo las dos cosas de las que carezco —ironicé gruñendo, con mi entrecejo a punto de romperse de lo contraído que estaba. La castaña me sonrió maternalmente, cambiando drásticamente el aura que destilaba. De repente se mostró comprensiva.

—Calma, eso puedes resolverlo —alegó animosa—. Solo exprésale con lujo de detalles lo que te aflige y luego escucha con atención lo que ella tenga que decir al respecto, ¡y tarán! Todo irá mejor.

—Tch...

—Es cuestión de práctica. Ya verás que tarde o temprano comenzará a ser espontáneo —se encogió de hombros, restándole relevancia—. ¿Quieres que te diga un secreto? —musitó inclinándose hacia mí, con aires de complicidad. Yo alcé una ceja un tanto receloso, y asentí sin sospechar qué se traía entre manos—. Mikasa jamás compartiría contigo esa creencia de que tú no eres lo que merece. De hecho, ella en una oportunidad me confesó que tú, enano estúpido, eres cuánto ha querido y necesitado tener como pareja... Así que deja de estar atormentándote con esos disparates que no son más que inventos tuyos —los latidos de mi corazón bombeaban desaforados en mis oídos, y un frío repentino se apoderó de mis manos y mi cara—. Ahora, ve. Búscala, pídele perdón y sé completamente transparente con ella.

—¿Y cómo me consta que no eres tú la de los inventos, cuatro ojos? —rumié desviando la vista, absurdamente avergonzado. Mientras la aludida reía estrepitosa, yo me levanté con presura y me encaminé a la salida.

* * *

" _Dame sobrinos pronto_ " _,_ seguido de " _descansa un poco_ " fue lo último que me dijo antes de verme desaparecer tras la puerta.

Sería deshonesto de mi parte alegar que no anhelaba saber de ella. Como prueba infalible, en el bolsillo mi pantalón llevaba el celular que rara vez solía usar. No porque tuviese algún motivo por el que repudiar los artilugios tecnológicos, sino por puro desapego o descuido. Empero, en esos dos días había estado más atento que nunca al bendito aparato y aun así, no había recibido ni siquiera un mensaje suyo ni yo tuve la audacia de dar el primer paso.

A las 6:05pm golpeaba la puerta con mis nudillos, suavemente, no queriendo parecer demasiado desesperado... Aunque en mi fuero interno flameaba la certeza de que sí lo estaba. En el preámbulo del anochecer, acechando en las sombras de la tranquilidad que se cernía sobre el vecindario, el frío bestial le clavaba sus dientes filosos en la piel a todo el que tuviese la osadía de estar a su merced. Incluyéndome, pues a pesar de estar decentemente abrigado, lo tenía guindado del cuello haciéndome tiritar perceptiblemente.

El mecanismo de la cerradura cedió y su figura se materializó de golpe. Allí estaba ella, mágica, devolviéndole el calor a mi cuerpo sin siquiera tocarme. Nos contemplamos largamente, enajenándonos del mundo por un instante que nos supo infinito.

—He llegado cinco minutos tarde —murmuré, aventurándome a entablar una conversación con trivialidades que no tenían relevancia.

—Ya pensaba que no vendrías.

—Pero si he estado contando las horas para hacerlo.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmesí y yo deseé que se abriera el suelo y me engullese. ¿De dónde había salido semejante cursilería?

—Pasa.

El interior, apenas iluminado por el danzante y limitado fulgor de la chimenea a leña, estaba templado y tan ordenado como de costumbre. Eso, en adición al olor a pino que se mezclaba con el de la mocosa, lograban una combinación perfecta que me embriagaba los sentidos. Se me hacía fascinante que, pese al rústico estilo campestre del entorno de su hogar –que difería del mío hasta en los detalles más mínimos, como el revestimiento del piso o el diseño del amueblado en general–, yo lo adorase fervientemente por el simple hecho de ser parte de ella.

No hay manera de definir lo que sentía ni de medir la gravedad del desbarajuste emocional que me liaba en ese instante. Suspiré y parsimonioso, me conduje de buenas a primeras al sofá donde me acomodé, robándome unos segundos extra de nuestro tiempo para replantearme el juego de palabras que, por el bien de ambos, debía escoger. Eran decisivas; no podía arruinarlo otra jodida vez. Ligeramente más sereno, me fijé en Mikasa y la invité a unírseme ese ademán de lenguaje universal que hasta el más ignorante habría de reconocer. No obstante, la mocosa no se movió ni un ápice por mera rebeldía. Sus pies descalzos estaban afianzados a los maderos del suelo y su cuerpo tieso bajo el efecto paralizante de una expectación temerosa.

—Estás muy raro...

—Ven aquí.

—Si tienes algo malo que decirme, entonces hazlo ya —exigió, sin inmutarse ni inmutarme a mí.

—Dios. Deja de estar conjeturando y ven aquí, mocosa —repetí despacio, dándole batalla a esa silenciosa guerra que emprendía con su expresión inquisitiva.

Percibí cierta vacilación antes de obedecer, con la misma facilidad que percibí cómo se tensó en su lugar cuando erradiqué el espacio que impuso entre los dos. Así, con su pierna a un palmo de la mía y su atención completamente puesta en mí, decidí empezar el monólogo que tanto le debía.

—Desde el principio he creído que mereces a una persona mejor que yo...

—No...

—Por favor, escúchame —solicité, suplicante. Ella meneó la cabeza en negación, y yo alargué una mano para rozarle la mejilla con las yemas de mis dedos buscando sosegarla. Por suerte no rehuyó, y en su quietud se dejó hacer sin pestañear—. Nunca antes había conocido a alguien como tú. Alguien que con su complejidad y simpleza me cautivase lo suficiente como para querer quedarme a su lado para siempre, aun siendo lo bastante sensato como para saber que los " _para siempre_ " no existen. Sin embargo, llegaste a mi vida un día cualquiera y a partir de ese momento yo dictaminé que en mi realidad sí lo hacen, porque tú sin esfuerzo alguno me cautivaste profundamente... Porque deseo estar contigo sin importar qué, ni tampoco cómo, ni dónde. Contigo y con nadie más.

»Ya has de tener conocimiento de lo enamorado que estoy de ti, pues supongo que se me ha de notar hasta en mi embobada forma de mirarte. Me haces sentir tanto, Mikasa, tanto... Todos los sentimientos que evocas en mí son inmedibles y tan intensos que en ocasiones, cuando me superan en fuerza, me es imposible evitar que me controlen a su antojo. Es por esta misma razón que a veces soy demasiado romántico o en otras circunstancias peco de impulsivo y celoso. Y eres tú quién causa todo esto en mí, eres tú quién tiene el poder de construirme o destruirme con solo mover uno de tus dedos o pronunciar una sola palabra.

»Eres maravillosa, joder, tan especial... Que realmente dudo tener alguna cualidad que compense todo lo que tienes para ofrecerme. Esto explica por qué en un inicio te he dicho que creo que mereces a alguien mejor que yo; no obstante, esto no significa que vaya a rendirme dejándote ir. De ninguna manera, no lo soportaría: estoy en un punto de no retorno en el que perderte sería sinónimo de perderlo absolutamente todo.

La humedad acumulada en sus grandes orbes se propagó por sus mejillas apenas me detuve, y yo me apresuré en acunar su rostro en mis palmas para limpiar con mis pulgares el rastro que dejaban sus lágrimas. Mi corazón hacía amagos de salirse despavorido de mi pecho, los pulmones me fallaban en el proceso y mi mente comenzaba a ofuscarse: todo mi sistema reaccionaba a lo que sucedía. Y ya no precisamente por ansiedad, sino por nervios. Estaba jodidamente nervioso.

—Levi —consiguió articular con los labios temblorosos. Aún sosteniéndola, me aproximé y juntando mi frente a la suya, deposité en su boca un casto beso que le hizo olvidar lo que sea que pretendía decirme.

—Perdóname —susurré sobre sus labios—. Perdóname por ser tan idiota, por hacerte enojar tanto, por no decirte todo lo que pienso y siento cuando es posiblemente eso lo más que esperas recibir de mí. Perdóname por ser tan posesivo, por ser tan egoísta como para querer tenerte sólo para mí, por fallarte una y otra vez aun cuando intento dar lo mejor de mí —opté por abrazarla al escucharla sollozar, apretándola fuerte contra mi torso. Casi con alivio se resguardó en la curvatura de mi hombro izquierdo y sus manos empuñadas se aferraron a mi abrigo como si su vida dependiera de ello—. Perdóname también por todas las atrocidades que te he dicho estando enojado, por los arrebatos que de seguro han podido asustarte, y sobre todo por lo que te hice el viernes, en mi oficina... Me siento tan mal por ello que creo que el remordimiento va a matarme.

—Tonto —masculló contra mi cuello, a modo de regaño—. ¿Has estado actuando así debido a eso?

Con su respiración forzada cosquilleándome la piel, reafirmé mi agarre y me tumbé sobre mi espalda dejándola tendida sobre mi pecho, en esa posición que nos servía como portal para fugarnos de todo por un rato que sólo nos pertenecía a ambos. Los mullidos almohadones me acogieron gustosos, y con ella apoyando su cabeza justo sobre mi corazón, deslicé mis dedos en sus cabellos desordenados y cerré mis párpados deleitándome con la plenitud que se le atribuyó a ese momento tan valioso. Por primera vez no me importó que descubriese el bombeo exageradamente acelerado de mis latidos que delataba el caos emocional que enfrentaba; por primera vez no me importó mostrarme vulnerable ante ella. Me traía sin cuidado que creyese que era un sentimental, un empalagoso o un romántico, ya quedaba de su parte escoger uno a su conveniencia. Lo único que tenía relevancia era ser completamente honesto, como nunca antes lo había sido, pese al desafío que eso ameritaba.

—¿He sido muy obvio?

—Sí. En especial cuando te me escapaste a emborracharte a media noche y al volver me preguntaste si iba a dejarte al cansarme de ti.

Y ahí estaba la maldita pieza faltante del rompecabezas que no conseguía completar. Estaba tan enterrado en mi memoria que ni siquiera oyendo su testimonio fui capaz de rememorarlo con nitidez.

—Me preocupé tanto al despertarme y no encontrarte en casa... No vuelvas a hacer eso, por favor. También te lo he pedido esa noche, pero he de asumir que no lo recuerdas.

—Lo siento...

—Ya —demandó alzando la cabeza para hacer converger nuestras miradas. Algo en mis entrañas se contrajo dolorosamente al ver su tez, su nariz y sus ojos enrojecidos e hinchados—. Ya te he perdonado todo incluso antes de que te disculparas.

Un suspiro de resignación de mi parte anunció mi rendición. Satisfecha, dibujó una diminuta media luna al curvear las comisuras de sus labios, y yo me incliné un poco para repartir pequeños besos sonoros por eras áreas de su piel teñidas de carmesí.

—Lo hice, así como tú me has perdonado a mí los errores que he cometido. ¿Recuerdas la conversación que tuvimos aquí, cuando nos reconciliamos después del problema con Petra? —cuestionó quedita, yo gruñí un " _hmn_ " en afirmación sin interrumpir el rumbo que trazaba hacia su sien. Por supuesto que la recordaba—. Tú ese día me advertiste que podrías volver a reaccionar a algo con torpeza, y yo lo acepté prometiéndote paciencia.

—¿Entonces es por esa promesa que te obligas a soportarme?

—No. Para mí nada ha sido una obligación, ni siquiera casarme contigo —alegó robándome el aliento. La mocosa aprovechó mi breve conmoción para reincorporarse, situándose en el pequeño espacio libre que sobraba junto a mi cuerpo aun tendido. Pasada la impresión, mi expresión se enterneció mientras ella se dedicaba a apartar los mechones que entorpecían mi visión—. Es humanamente imposible que lo considere de esa manera si el amor que siempre te he tenido hace que me sienta afortunada por estar a tu lado. Porque deseo estar contigo sin importar qué, ni tampoco cómo, ni dónde... Contigo y con nadie más.

—Te amo —dije sin tapujos, liberándome al fin—. Te amo con locura, Mikasa Ackerman.

—Te amo —correspondió, con una sonrisa que recompensó las horas que gasté organizando mis ideas para expresarle todo aquello—. Te amo tantísimo...

La tibieza de sus esponjosos labios equilibrando la frialdad de los míos fue el aditivo, el complemento ideal: la más pura demostración de afecto selló en nuestras almas las más puras palabras, esas que determinaron nuestra unión definitiva. Lo tenía todo; Mikasa lo era _todo_. Y así sería _siempre_ , por el resto de nuestros días. El extenso beso culminó con un suspiro que hizo rebotar su aliento fresco en mi rostro y con mis dientes tironeando sutilmente su labio inferior. Sonriéndole ladino, pellizqué una de sus mejillas y percibí su leve risa aniñada mientras atrapaba mi otra mano y entrelazaba nuestros dedos. Poco después se levantó y me indicó con un leve jalón que la imitase.

Ella, caminando por delante de mí, me guió hacia su habitación. Me concedió la entrada y yo no alcancé a dar más de un par de pasos cuando quedé paralizado al asimilar las condiciones del entorno que me era tan familiar: había cajas por doquier, tal como en el apartamento de Hanji. Las más pequeñas yacían acopiadas como torres apartadas en una esquina, mientras que las de mayor tamaño estaban aún a medio llenar. Perplejo y jodidamente aturdido, tardé unos segundos en dirigirle la mirada, exigiendo –o más bien rogándole– una explicación que confirmase lo que presumía antes de que mis ilusiones se vieran perjudicadas por un grave malentendido.

—¿No te ha agradado la sorpresa?

—¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? —balbuceé. En mi estupor me imaginaba pálido y con mis párpados abiertos a más no poder.

—Lo decidí hace una semana. No quería hacerlo hasta tener todo listo, pero no me ha dado tiempo terminar ni siquiera contando con la ayuda de los chicos. El jueves por la noche, cuando llegaste a casa de la reunión en el cuartel y me encontraste aún despierta, fue porque estuve aquí hasta poco antes de que llegaras. Ayer te dejé solo por esto mismo —relató, escrutando cada cosa con esmero y un deje de tristeza—. No es fácil ¿sabes? Desprenderme de todo esto, dejar todo atrás...

—Yo te apoyaré, no estás sola en esto —afirmé, y su atención volvió a recaer en mí—. No es necesario que tedesprendas de _todo_ , puedes llevarte lo que quieras... En casa le buscaremos un lugar.

—Gracias, Levi —volvió a sonreírme, tímida, y yo me quedé inmóvil contemplándola aun con su mano en la mía. La subí y planté un beso en su dorso, haciéndola sonrojarse—. ¿Cómo no amarte?

—Tch, _cursi_ —me burlé y ella me dedicó una mirada fulminante que gritaba a todas luces " _ve quién lo dice_ ". Empero, lejos de lucir intimidante, estando así de avergonzada simuló más bien un berrinche—. He querido que te mudes conmigo desde que te lo propuse aquella noche, justo aquí.

—¿Si? ¿Durante todo este tiempo?

Asentí, y con eso pareció recomponerse su estado anímico. Enseguida empezó a explicarme que las seis cajas ya selladas contenían, para mi sorpresa, ropas y pertenencias suyas y de sus padres biológicos que conservaba desde siempre y que ahora pretendía donar a las niñas del orfanato de la ciudad y a los más necesitados. Las pocas que estaban a medio llenar contenían en cambio peluches y muñecas que no había visto y que lucían como nuevas, intactas como si no hubiese tenido la oportunidad de jugar con ellas.

Otras tantas –las que aún estaban vacías– serían ocupadas con sus respectivas posesiones actuales. Mientras ella se encargaba de embalar los juguetes, me encomendó a mí la tarea de guardar lo que quedaba en su vestidor y burós. Madre mía, ¿cuánta indumentaria puede tener una mujer? Recuerdo haber pensado que no terminaría nunca. Ya entendía por qué jamás se preocupaba por ese tipo de asuntos: tenía ropajes suficientes para usar todo un año sin repetir ni una sola vez. No obstante, me consolé a mí mismo recalcándome que teníamos todo el tiempo necesario a nuestra disposición.

Aun así, ahogado hasta la médula con aquella labor –que hacía ver las labores del cuartel como un trabajo muy sencillo–, me sentía el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Ese fin de semana estuvo dividido entre los sentimientos encontrados, las mudanzas y los " _nunca antes_ ".

* * *

—Ya te había dicho yo que él no iba a cooperar.

—Eren —le reprendió Armin por lo bajo, lanzándole al aludido una disimulada mirada desaprobatoria. El moreno hizo una mueca de disgusto, cruzándose de brazos y adoptando una postura defensiva—. Discúlpelo, capitán. No hemos tenido un muy buen día.

Un martes por la tarde los tenía a los dos frente a mí, en la privacidad de mi oficina, a donde me siguieron apenas me vieron llegar de la guardia asegurándose de escabullirse de la astucia de Mikasa, quien se había quedado en el jardín al avistar a sus demás compañeros. Yo, desde el otro lado del escritorio y aún con los informes de mi escuadrón en las manos, los observaba fijamente con aparente desinterés, sopesando lo que acababan de plantearme. Tras unos segundos de silencio que intencionalmente dejé transcurrir, logré crispar los nervios de Armin y desesperar de sobremanera al Jaeger menor.

—A ver si entendí —hablé finalmente, masajeándome las sienes con los dedos—. ¿Han venido aquí a pedirme que conspire con ustedes para organizarle una fiesta sorpresa a Mikasa? ¿Es eso?

—No exactamente. Hemos venido para informárselo, capitán —aclaró el rubio parsimonioso, aunque no menos tenso—. Consideramos que lo más indicado era que usted estuviese al tanto de lo que planeamos hacer para festejar su cumpleaños.

En efecto, el cumpleaños de la azabache estaba a unos escasos tres días de celebrarse y esos mocosos habían arruinado con esa propuesta los planes que yo mismo, minuciosamente, había concebido para esa fecha en específico. Maldije internamente y por inercia me giré hacia el ventanal, divisándola de inmediato cerca de la entrada principal manteniendo una muy animada charla con sus amigos. Sasha y Christa reían y Mikasa se mostraba divertida a lo que sea que Connie les recontaba. Reiner le escuchaba escéptico y Belthord negaba con la cabeza, sonriendo.

Mentiría si dijera que por un fugaz instante no pensé en negarme. Sin embargo, ¿cómo podría yo privarla de eso? ¿De esa dicha que sus amigos le producían?

Suspiré inaudiblemente y me volví hacia los presentes, que aún me contemplaban expectantes. Bueno, solo Armin, que esperanzado no perdía la compostura. Eren, con expresión de desdén, no esperaba absolutamente nada de mí.

—Bien, les ayudaré en lo que pueda. Pero que les quede claro que no lo hago para complacerlos a ustedes —solté con una frialdad que no evitó que Armin sonriese. Eren frunció el ceño, descolocado e incrédulo—. Ahora, siéntense y denme todos los detalles. Tienen cinco minutos para eso.

—Muchísimas gracias, capitán —agradeció el rubio, notablemente aliviado. Asió a su sorprendido mejor amigo del brazo y lo motivó a tomar asiento para cumplir con mi orden con su característica elocuencia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **HOLAAAAAA, ¿qué tal están? No esperaban tenerme por aquí hoy, ¿cierto? Ya a estas alturas debían de estar pensando los engañé al decir que les traería pronto la actualización... ¡Lo siento, de verdad! No era mi intención (en realidad jamás lo es) tardar tanto. Les seré muy honesta: este capítulo me complicó la existencia, en serio. Al principio, antes de comenzar a escribirlo, en mi cabeza tenía una idea muy clara de lo que haría, ingenuamente creí que no tendría problemas al plasmarlo todo en una hoja en blanco. Sin embargo, para mi desgracia, no fue tan fácil como pensé: al convertirlo en letras no terminaba de convencerme. Entonces, en mi frustración lo borraba todo y volvía a comenzar, cambiando la narración para intentar así dar con un planteamiento que me gustase. Sin embargo, pese a reestructurar todo el capítulo unas tres veces, no funcionaba esa táctica. Estaba desesperándome, porque uno de mis peores miedos es caer en un punto en el que no sepa cómo continuarlo (es terrible eso), así que luego de tanto sopesarlo bastante, concluí que lo que me incomodaba no era la narración en sí sino lo que sucedía. Opté por darle un rumbo totalmente diferente y puf, se hizo la magia lol. Me encantó muchísimo el resultado, ojalá que a ustedes también les haya gustado tanto como a mí. (:**_

 _ **Como lo habrán notado, el capítulo en general estuvo muy centrado en los sentimientos y pensamientos de Levi. Es posible que se pregunten por qué sigo dándole lidia si el pobre ya tiene bastante claro lo que siente Mikasa, así que aprovecharé para explicárselos. Yo de todo corazón creo que, si el enano llegase a enamorarse, para él no sería nada fácil sobrellevarlo adecuadamente, sobre todo porque yo apoyo esa teoría que afirma que las personas más serias y frías son los que más sienten. Sé que él es muy inteligente, perspicaz y perfecto (¿para qué negarlo?), sin embargo, en este caso me parece una insensatez hacer de él un maestro en este arte de buenas a primeras. Amar a alguien no es para nada sencillo (menos si es la primera vez que se experimenta tal cosa), y desde mi punto de mi vista, considerando lo cerrado y complicado que Levi puede ser en este ámbito, quise que en este fic él aprendiese como normalmente todos lo hacemos: tropezándonos y cometiendo errores. En efecto, él no es tonto y por lo tanto, no se permitirá cometerlos dos veces. Puede que ustedes con estos líos mentales que le obligo a atravesar sientan que le hago mucho OoC, pero ya acá tienen el por qué. Suele ser desagradable para todo lector (incluso hasta mí, porque yo también lo soy) que modifiquen la personalidad de los personajes, así que de todos modos, me disculpo si es así. ):**_

 _ **Por otro lado, también aprovecharé de decirles que hasta ahora la historia ha tenido tres arcos. El primero va desde el primer capítulo hasta el capítulo 11, el segundo desde el 12 al 20 y el tercero desde el 21 hasta el actual. El siguiente arco (que aún no sé cuántos caps tendrá) será decisivo, pues es muy probable que sea el último. ¡No se me desanimen! Aún tendrán mucho RivaMika de mi parte muaajaja.**_

 _ **A los que se preguntan por Pixis, no se preocupen, ya aparecerá. Y Zeke igual, ni crean que lo sacaré de escena así como así jaja.**_

 _ **Por cierto, ¡bienvenidas todas esas personitas que se han unido a esta aventura en las últimas semanas! Es un grandísimo gusto para mí tenerlos por acá. A ustedes y a los me han leído desde el principio les agradezco inmensamente el apoyo que me brindan. Ya se los he dicho antes, pero igual se los repetiré: son ustedes los que me motivan a siempre dar lo mejor y a nunca detenerme. Son mi inspiración.**_

 _ **Uff, creo que me he explayado demasiado. Por último, diré: ajááá, ¡al fin sucedió lo que muchos tanto esperaban! Ya ansiaban que se dijesen "te amo", ¿no? ¿Qué opinan de esa confesión? Aw, se me derritió el corazón en ese momento :') Tan lindo él, todo nervioso por la reacción de ella. Y Mikasa súper emotiva llorando a mares, ¿y cómo no? Si eso es probablemente lo que siempre quiso oír de su parte. Ah, y la conversación con Hanji también me conmovió. Al igual que Erwin, a su manera ella es una amiga excepcional. Levi es muy afortunado por tener tan buenos consejeros, y él debe estar consciente de eso aunque a veces es muy orgulloso como para acudir a ellos.**_

 _ **Mini spoiler: El próximo capítulo se viene muy especial, porque será desde el POV de Mikasa. Así que les aseguro que estará bastante interesante.**_

 _ **PD1: Este capítulo tuvo 12.400 palabras, ¡es oficialmente el más largo hasta ahora! Dios mío, ya debo tenerlos mareados con tanta cháchara.**_

 _ **PD2: Disculpen los posibles errores. Le daré una segunda leída para cerciorarme de que no quede ninguno.**_

 _ **EN FIN. ¿Qué les pareció el cap? ¿Les gustó? ¿Sí? ¿No?**_

 _ **Hagan feliz a esta autora y déjenle un fav y un comentario a esta autora, se los agradecería muchísimo, en seriooo. Esos detallitos los atesoro y aprecio con la vida.**_

 _ **Ahora sí, me despido. ¡Nos leemos prontito! Cuídense mucho, los quiero.**_


	30. Chapter 30

_**¡Hola! Sé que no suelo colocar notas al principio del capítulo, pero esta vez haré una pequeña excepción para evitar confusiones. Por motivos que explicaré al final, he decidido realizar algunos cambios concernientes a dos parejas secundarias. No quiero hacerles spoiler, así que mejor vayan a averiguarlo :) . ¡Nos leemos al final!**_

 _Las frases en cursiva son pensamientos, los textos largos son recuerdos._

¡Disfruten de la lectura!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El parsimonioso descenso de los diminutos puntos blancuzcos contrastaba con el andar de los ciudadanos que transitaban por las calles ese viernes por la tarde. Ese día en particular, a pesar de que ya el ferviente entusiasmo de la navidad languidecía junto al espíritu invernal, la atmósfera apesadumbrada y gris que lo envolvía todo no repercutió en el estado anímico de los habitantes de Shiganshina; quienes, envainados en capas y capas de gruesas telas, salieron a deleitarse de la estación más ansiada y por mucho, la más difícil de todas. A diferencia de los días anteriores, se les veía entusiasmados, bien distraídos, centrados en el hecho de ocupar un lugar en que pudiesen pasar un buen rato sin enajenarse ni perderse de mucho. Mientras caminaba atestiguando lo que ocurría a mi alrededor, comprobé que la opción de resguardo preferida era el humo expedido por una taza de delicioso chocolate caliente, especialidad de esas tiendas cuyas prioridades se basaban en brindar calor y una bonita vista de la nevada a través de sus amplios ventanales. Su rotundo éxito justificaba la existencia de una de estas a cada dos cuadras de distancia.

La nieve que ya había sido erradicada se acumulaba nuevamente, borrando una vez más las siluetas de los abstractos adoquines que conformaban las aceras y pintando de un blanco impoluto los tejados y los cuerpos esqueléticos de los árboles muertos. La cortina de vaho que creaba al exhalar formaba una estela que se desvanecía tras cada paso, y las luces de los comercios que dejaba atrás centellaban fervientes, dándole la bienvenida a los eventuales clientes que recibían.

Con mis manos presas en los bolsillos de mi gabardina y mis pasos dejando huellas sobre la superficie albina, avanzaba debatiéndome si tomar el metro o si continuar mi rumbo como normalmente me gustaba hacerlo: recorriendo las calles tal como lo hacía en ese momento. Mi testarudez no tuvo cabida en mi toma de decisión y en breve el agotamiento y el entumecimiento que adormecía mis labios me convenció de optar por lo primero; por esta vez, solo por esta vez, prescindiría de no cubrir la ruta como acostumbraba.

Solo un par de efímeras paradas me separaban de mi destino. Apenas abandoné la estación que a aquellas horas se convertía en campo de concentración de los que se movilizaban hacia otras direcciones contrarias a la mía, reconocí las calles que conllevaban a la distinguida urbanización que veló mis andanzas durante once largos años. Esas calles amplias y tranquilas albergaban al que había sido mi segundo hogar: la casa de los Jaeger.

Era una zona ostentosa, ocupada por gente que podía costearse cuanto quisiera sin demasiadas limitaciones. Políticos, abogados importantes, médicos de renombre y otros tantos estirados cuya afición particular sospechaba era ejercer la antipatía contra todo aquello que no fuese parte de sus intereses personales. Nunca me compenetré adecuadamente con ese entorno excesivo de lujos y de ególatras que me hacían desentonar más cada vez que me los topaba por las aceras, cuando se me antojaba ir caminando al parque –uno privado, exclusivo para los privilegiados niños de ese conjunto, porque ese era el más próximo– o a la escuela, en compañía de Carla. Mi lugar estaba lejos, a las afueras, aislado de todo aquello y a la vez libre en todo el sentido de la palabra. Nunca encajé, y Grisha Jaeger lo sabía a pesar de que jamás llegué a exteriorizarlo.

De más está decir que los primeros años fueron por mucho los más complicados. La muerte de mis padres me pesaba en el alma y en la vida, tanto, que yo me creí incapaz de soportarlo. Con el tiempo la tristeza hizo de mí una niña retraída, apresándome en mí misma y en la pena que, para todos y más para mí, era imposible redimir. Yo me apagaba de a poco pero a paso seguro, como vela que se extingue ardiendo en el fuego alimentado por la ausencia y la añoranza. Los días se me escurrían entre los dedos como polvo al viento. Se me extraviaban en la poca noción que tenía de la realidad, entre silencios y un encierro que no daba tregua.

El cariño que le guardaba a los Jaeger databa desde tiempos inmemorables y, sin embargo, los estrechos lazos amistosos que siempre les unió a mis padres no contribuyeron con mi proceso de adaptación. Pese a las atenciones y a la relación ya previamente existente, se me hacía muy difícil convivir con ellos. No porque no me agradasen, sino porque no podía evitar que una parte de mí que doliese mucho al verles –pues todo en ellos me hacía recordar–, ni que dejase de avergonzarme el hecho de cargarles a esas personas mi entera responsabilidad. Yo era la hija de los Ackerman, sus amigos de años, la niña que por obra del cruel destino iría a parar a un orfanato y ellos eran demasiado buenos para permitirlo. Muy en mis adentros temía que su aparente preocupación por mi futuro estuviese anclado a un sentimiento de compromiso que les hacía mella en la consciencia, pero para Grisha y Carla el hecho de pasar a ser mis padres adoptivos era un deseo motivado únicamente por el afecto que sentían hacia mí. Ellos consideraban a mis padres como parte de su familia; a mí me habían visto crecer y me querían tanto como al niño de ojos esmeraldas que poco después se convirtió en el hermano que nunca tuve.

Junto a mis padres había perdido mis ánimos y mi apetito, el sueño y mi interés por la vida, la misma que aparentemente arrepentida por haberme arrebatado cuanto tenía me brindaba una segunda oportunidad. Como es de suponer, mi rendimiento académico y mis relaciones interpersonales fueron en declive hasta tocar fondo: en la escuela, las inasistencias que empezaron un martes por la mañana se perpetuaron por meses enteros y mi capacidad comunicativa alcanzó un punto muerto incluso ante aquellos que figuraban en mi cotidianidad. No obstante, estos se esforzaban sin darle crédito a mi notable enajenamiento y aunque no lo admitiese en voz alta yo apreciaba sus esfuerzos. En especial los de Eren y Armin, porque eran ellos quienes menos tenían idea de cómo sobrellevarlo o cómo hacerme sentir mejor. Aun no sabiendo, depositaban sus esperanzas en las tardes de cuentos y chistes malos en las cuales yo no participaba pero sí atendía. Prefería estar sola y ellos respetaban mi voluntad y espacio. Empero, de a ratos pasaban a regalarme su compañía y yo por alguna razón que no comprendía no les contradecía. Fue preciso el transcurrir de los años para descubrir cuánto amaba tenerles a ambos allí, conmigo, y cuán importante fue contar con sus presencias alumbrando mis días más penumbrosos.

Los cambios verdaderamente significativos comenzaron a darse pasados dos años, un día de diciembre muy cercano a navidad, tras haber tenido un sueño tan palpable que repercutió en el que hasta ese entonces había sido mi comportamiento. Estaba muy enferma de gripe y Grisha, médico a tiempo completo y buen padre aun a la distancia, le ordenó a Carla que me suministrase unas medicinas fuertísimas que me hacían dormir profundamente durante horas. En el letargo farmacológicamente inducido que me sumí me materialicé junto a mis padres, en el auto, en medio de la misma noche lluviosa que marcó un devastador antes y un después también poco alentador.

Rememoraba haber querido saltar de mi asiento para detenerles y advertirles a gritos que algo terriblemente malo estaba por suceder, así como rememoraba haberme sentido miserable por verme obligada a perderles no una, sino dos veces. Sucumbía ante la necesidad de doblarme sobre mi abdomen porque dolía mucho y porque los recuerdos que seguían desangrándose por esa herida invisible que aún no lograba sanar me superaban por mucho; empero, era nada lo que podía hacer: mi cuerpo estaba estático en medio de los asientos traseros y mis labios yacían congelados, condenados a un eterno silencio que yo con desespero buscaba romper. Mi agonizo duró poco. En esa ocasión no hubo estruendo ni colisión y en un parpadeo el panorama mutó abruptamente; la noche dejó de ser noche y el día se posicionó sobre nosotros, radiante e invernal, borrando impetuoso el trágico rastro sombrío que sin darnos cuenta arrastrábamos encadenado a nuestros porvenires.

Ambos me tomaron de las manos al apearnos del auto para conducirme por ese sendero que reconocí al instante. El jardín de la que sería mi nueva vivienda brillaba por el rebote de los rayos del sol sobre la nieve que lo cubría todo y sin que alguien hiciera girar el picaporte de las grandes puertas blancas, estas cedieron a nuestra llegada, mostrando más allá del recibidor las siluetas de Grisha, Eren y Carla, que se me antojaban borrosas e inconsistentes por la humedad que se aglomeraba en mis ojos.

No escuchaba sus voces, pero sí percibía la luz y la calidez que irradiaban como cual par de estrellas fugaces que para mí no morirían nunca. No era dueña de mis acciones, y por ello no pude controlar a mis piernas para que se detuviesen cuando estas avanzaron aun cuando lo más que deseaba era devolverme y no soltarles jamás. Fue entonces, al dedicarles un último vistazo justo antes de asir férreamente la mano de Carla Jaeger, que leí en sus miradas solícitas de perdón que el hecho de permanecer allí era la voluntad de ambos y que de cierta manera aquello no era una despedida, porque ellos estarían conmigo siempre, siempre. Eso último lo deduje de sus sonrisas, que por ser auténticas transmitían dicha certeza. Recuerdo también haberme despertado de golpe a media tarde, y llorando a mares y con el corazón martilleando mi pecho con un frenesí abrumador salté de la cama y me eché a correr escaleras abajo, rebuscando a la mujer que acababa de notar poseía un tacto delicado como el de mamá. La hallé en la cocina, horneando las galletas de vainilla que le pondríamos a Santa junto a la chimenea acompañadas de un vaso de leche. Ella, pese a su aturdimiento por mi repentino arrebato me envolvió fuerte, y por primera vez yo también le abracé, ahogándome en mis lágrimas y en el arrepentimiento que súbitamente me embargó por haberles rechazado _tanto_.

Más allá de las grandes verjas de extravagantes diseños que delimitaban cada propiedad, las casonas con aires de palacetes en miniatura que flanqueaban el camino me observaban pasar, siendo estas las únicas testigos del amago de sonrisa que por obra de la nostalgia se bosquejó en mi cara. No había sido consciente de lo mucho que les echaba de menos sino hasta ese preciso momento, al percatarme de que ya tenía un espacio de dos meses sin visitarles.

Atravesaba el caminillo de entrada cuando percibí el intenso aroma dulzón que danzaba en el aire, rebelde, impregnándolo todo y haciendo delirar de antojo a cualquiera que se cruzase con él de pura casualidad. Tarta de manzana, adiviné, intuyendo a su vez que Eren debía de estar en casa. Era su favorita y Carla la preparaba especialmente para él cada vez que el susodicho hacía acto de presencia, con la esperanza de que tal gesto le motivase a dejarse caer más seguido por esos lares. Debido a mi distanciamiento no estaba segura de los resultados de su ingeniosa táctica persuasiva, pero en el fondo esperaba que estos fuesen a su favor. Ella le quería mucho y a él el hecho de independizarse se le había subido a la cabeza.

El jardín estaba sepultado bajo montones de nieve y la bruma convertía esos espacios en opacidad y misterio, pues era tan densa que escasamente podrían atisbarse los secretos ocultos en su espesura. Ascendí las escalinatas como quien conoce bien el terreno, me planté en el rellano y al tercer llamado las puertas se abrieron, mostrándome a mi hermano enfundado en su uniforme como yo acababa de suponerlo. Eren batió las pestañas con un rápido parpadeo que dejaba expuesto su inmenso desconcierto; ver a un fantasma le habría sorprendido menos que hallarme a mí del otro lado del umbral. El par de gemas que tenía por irises saltaron de mí a auscultar a mis espaldas y mis costados, quizás en plan de ubicar a cierto enano gruñón que había pasado de ser objeto de su admiración a protagonizar la peor de sus pesadillas. Eren aún no había aprendido a quererle de esa forma.

—Hola —solté, bajito, capturando de nuevo su atención. Se apartó para darme paso sin perderme de vista, como si temiese que al hacerlo me esfumase frente a sus narices—. Dime que he llegado a buena hora para la merienda.

Le vi relajarse notablemente. No sabía si era por el hecho de confirmar que no me trataba de una alucinación o porque no había llevado a Levi conmigo en esa ocasión.

—En el momento exacto, diría yo —me hizo una seña con su cabeza para que le siguiera—. Mamá está en la cocina.

Una calidez sobrecogedora lo envolvía todo dentro de las paredes de aquella casa pese a sus exageradas proporciones. Fue así desde el primer día que estuve allí, y por ese entonces ya daba por sentado que no era por gracia del eficiente sistema de calefacción sino por la energía hogareña que manaba de Carla como cual manantial.

—Eren, ¿quién...? —la pregunta quedó pendiendo en el aire como volutas de polvo apenas se giró, topándose con la visión de mi repentina irrupción. El rostro se le iluminó con la sonrisa más bonita de su repertorio y se apresuró a apresarme en un abrazo que me cortó la respiración y al que correspondí torpemente. Me soltó en breve, y aferrándose a mis hombros me miró con una ternura que se le desbordaba a través de sus ojos y de la suavidad de su tacto. Era algo muy propio de ella—. ¡Pero qué hermosa estás! Estos meses te han sentado de maravilla.

Una sonrisa débil y un sonrojo que me quemaba de vergüenza fue lo que recibió como respuesta de mi parte.

Con el entusiasmo renovado volvió a la cocina y ambos fuimos tras sus pasos. Eren se sentó en uno de los taburetes de la isla, concentrándose en responder los mensajes que hacían vibrar su celular y yo me ocupé de preparar el té mientras Carla se encargaba de sacar del horno la tarta humeante que perfumaba el ambiente. Apenas la colocó en la encimera interrumpí por un segundo mi tarea para mirar de reojo a Eren, que había dejado de teclear para observar a nuestra anfitriona con un atisbo de impaciencia y anhelo, tal como solía mostrarse de pequeño a la hora de la merienda. Nuestro amor por los postres y las golosinas era una de las contadas pasiones que aún teníamos en común.

—¿Qué tal luce? —cuestionó poniendo los brazos en jarras, expectante y orgullosa de su creación.

—De ensueño.

De sus manos amaestradas había adquirido mis habilidades culinarias. La cocina era su área de recreación predilecta, donde pasaba la mayor parte del día horneando y trayendo a la vida los platillos de los recetarios que compraba al ir a la tienda, y más pronto que tarde también se volvió la mía siempre que estuviese fuera de los jardines de la casona. A los quince años de edad ya me sabía de memoria la mayoría de las preparaciones, incluyendo las recetas que requerían una ejecución meticulosa y de índole casi profesional. Carla desde un inicio alegó que le superaría en creces si seguía aplicándole a ese nuevo pasatiempo tanto esmero como al arte de la jardinería; por ello, llegado el momento, no se sorprendió al descubrir que había tenido razón. Con el tiempo y sin mucho esfuerzo dominé ambas áreas con una pericia que era digna de admirar.

Aquellos talentos salían a relucir con una naturalidad que yo a veces no comprendía. Empero, la extrañeza cobraba sentido al evocar las palabras que papá me había dicho un día, hacía muchos años ya, al verme irritada porque todos entraban al lago menos yo porque no sabía nadar: " _eres y serás buena en todo lo que te propongas hacer, Mikasa_. _Es un don, está en ti y es inamovible. Nunca dudes de ello"._ Recuerdo haberle puesto mala cara, recelosa de sus afirmaciones. Sin embargo, luego de haberlo logrado a los pocos intentos, pasé a creerle todo con la inocencia ciega que solo los niños poseen.

Eren se lanzó a devorar su porción sin más preámbulos. Al sentarme a su lado y mirarle sin reservas, hallé en él una fascinación muy similar a la que Levi no lograba ocultar al saborear cualquier comida que sirviese en su plato. Era esa ansia que despertaba de golpe o tal vez era el irremediable encantamiento que los alejaba del resto lo que me parecía tan peculiar, como si fuesen víctimas de un embrujo conformado por especias y consistencias agradables al gusto. Me regocijé en mis adentros, concluyendo que quizás esos eran los síntomas que sin darnos cuenta todos presentábamos al estar frente a algo con lo que empaticemos a plenitud.

—¿Se han puesto de acuerdo ustedes dos? —la voz de Carla me sacó de mis cavilaciones. Se había situado en el asiento contiguo al mío—. Para venir, digo.

Eren y yo meneamos la cabeza en negación, al unísono.

—Yo no suelo darles crédito a las supersticiones ni a las casualidades, pero estos pequeños milagros me hacen tenerles un poco de fe —pese a que en su tono no había rastro de molestia o reproche, de momento ninguno de los dos supo qué decir. Éramos conscientes de nuestras faltas y aun así nos costaba urdir alguna explicación que las hiciera parecer menos terribles. La leve incomodidad que se apoderó de ambos desapareció tan pronto la escuchamos reír por lo bajo—. No pongan esas caras, que no les estoy regañando. Ya no son unos niños y yo debo acostumbrarme a la idea —apoyó ambos codos en la encimera y la barbilla en sus manos empuñadas, gesticulando un mohín y soltando un suspiro melodramático—. ¿No podían tardar un poco más en crecer?

La conversación se centró entonces en todo lo referente al trabajo, siendo esa la principal razón de nuestro distanciamiento. Carla me escuchó atentamente mientras le hacía un recuento de las novedades, los inconvenientes o anécdotas que valiesen la pena compartir con ella en esas instancias. Luego Eren intervino en mi monólogo y en conjunto le comentamos lo difícil que era cubrir las guardias con semejante condiciones climatológicas y coincidimos en que a veces el ritmo que llevábamos era muy inconsistente, porque en un minuto las calles podían estar abarrotadas de gente y al siguiente desoladas como los parajes desérticos. Todo era relativo y estaba férreamente vinculado a la ferocidad de las corrientes de viento y al matiz grisáceo que tiñese los cielos.

—¿Por qué Levi no ha venido contigo, Mikasa? Él tiene el mismo horario que tú, ¿no es así? —indagó de pronto, apenas Eren y yo detuvimos nuestra cháchara. No me tomó desprevenida, pues intuí que la pregunta se instaló en su mente al verme aparecer sin él y que se había contenido de sacar el tema a relucir hasta el momento que creyó oportuno.

—No exactamente, el suyo tiende a variar por tener más compromisos que yo. Se ha quedado en el cuartel por una reunión y me ha enviado a casa antes.

—Ah, ya veo —se llevó la taza de té a los labios, dubitativa. Unos instantes después, agregó—. ¿Estarán ocupados mañana? Deberían pasarse por aquí. Grisha últimamente se ha quejado porque desde hace mucho no te ve.

—Lo haremos —le sonreí a modo de disculpa _—._ ¿Cómo está él?

—Siempre se está bien cuando se hace lo que se ama, o eso dice él y a mí no me queda de otra que creerle. Hoy fui a llevarle el almuerzo, porque la comida que le dan en el hospital es desabrida y no le sacia. ¿Quieres más? —inquirió haciéndole alusión a la merienda, yo negué en silencio. Se levantó para recoger los trastes que ensuciamos durante nuestra tertulia y llevarlos al fregadero, excepto los de Eren, que deliberadamente se había servido otro trozo de tarta. Yo ya estaba satisfecha—. Hace dos días que no viene a casa por redoblar sus guardias.

—Es una pena —murmuré, imaginándome cuán solitaria debía de sentirse en esos ratos de desamparo. Aun así, esperaba que aquello no le calase demasiado profundo—. ¿Descansa un poco, al menos?

—No sé si dormitar un par de horas podría considerarse como tal —el gruñido de Eren atrajo nuestras miradas como un imán—. ¿Acaso no piensa jubilarse o algo así? O tal vez tomarse unas vacaciones... Se sobre exige demasiado y te deja sola por mucho tiempo, es irresponsable de su parte.

—Esa no es opción para tu padre, Eren. Actualmente es el único médico neurocirujano ejerciendo en el hospital de la ciudad y muchas personas dependen de él.

—Pero…

—No se discute. Cada ocupación requiere sus esfuerzos y sacrificios. El tuyo es poner tu vida en peligro de ser necesario para salvaguardar la de los demás, la de él es salvarles o curarles a como dé lugar. Yo le entiendo perfectamente, ¿podrías hacerlo tú también, por favor?

El tono de voz cansino que Carla empleó le robó a Eren las palabras de los labios. No dejó en el aire resquicios para más objeciones y él no se esforzó por crear uno.

—Es admirable su causa. Iremos pronto a visitarle al hospital, ¿verdad, Eren? —convine, en un improvisado intento de resquebrajar la leve tensión que se solidificó entre ellos. Los ojos verde acuarela del aludido recayeron en mí y su silencio estableció una tregua temporal sin fecha de caducidad.

Carla declinó –tres veces, para ser más específica– mi ofrecimiento de ayudarle a lavar las vajillas o limpiar la encimera con una terquedad que no admitía testarudeces. Entonces, aprovechando que ella estaba entregada a sus labores y Eren demasiado abstraído en su celular haciendo quién sabe qué, comencé a idear cómo plantearle a la matriarca de la familia el motivo que me incentivó a estar allí. Meditabunda, paseé la vista por las ventanas que aun ligeramente empañadas brindaban una preciosa vista del patio trasero disfrazado de blanco, por los pintorescos óleos que avivaban las paredes, las frutas que reposaban en su sitio habitual, por las repisas que aún olían a pintura fresca. Recién notaba que el marrón natural de la caoba había sido sustituido por un color perlado que armonizaba con el resto del ornamentado. Habiendo detallado cuanto pude desde mi posición, la vista se me resbaló en dirección a mis dedos, que sin parar tamborileaban el mármol rayado de la encimera. Los detuve de inmediato, reparando que en mí constituían una clara señal de nerviosismo. No obstante…

—¿Mikasa?

Ya había sido descubierta. Aparte de Levi –quien, sin duda, era el mejor en la materia–, Carla y Armin sobre la marcha también habían desarrollado la insufrible capacidad de leer entre mis líneas. Sin embargo, en este caso yo le atribuía el mérito al instinto materno que afinaba su intuición.

La castaña cerró el grifo y se posó frente a mí, del otro lado de la isla, analizándome con un detenimiento que me hizo sentir acorralada y desprotegida.

—Me temo que no viniste aquí a hablar de trabajo, de Grisha ni mucho menos a contemplar el decorado… Presiento que hay algo que quieres decirme y me atrevería a apostarlo todo a que no está relacionado con lo antes mencionado.

El suspiro involuntario que escapó de mi boca anunció mi rendición. Introduje una de mis manos en el bolsillo interno de mi chaqueta y tanteé hasta asir el manojo de llaves de mi antigua vivienda. Se las tendí y ella las observó con cierta confusión.

—Esta semana me mudé con Levi. De la casa solo me he llevado lo esencial, el mobiliario en general sigue intacto —expliqué en resumen. Le sostuve la mirada pese al furioso ardor que se arremolinaba en mis cachetes; ella no hacía amago alguno de tomar lo que le daba—. Vine a devolverla y a agradecerle a Grisha por darme este regalo que ya no puedo conservar. Ustedes de seguro sabrán darle un mejor uso que yo de ahora en adelante.

La confusión la abandonó tan pronto como acudió a ella y armándose con una sonrisa que enterneció sus facciones, estiró sus manos y las cerró en torno a la mía, convirtiéndola en un puño.

—De ninguna manera alguno de nosotros podría aceptar esto de vuelta, cielo. Es tuya, te pertenece a ti y solo a ti —presionó ligeramente el agarre al atisbar mi iniciativa de protesta, acallándome sin más—. Puedes venderla si te place, e invertir el dinero en cualquier otra cosa. O si no quieres desprenderte aun de ella, alquilarla es una buena opción… El ingreso extra no estaría de más.

Reconocí en sus palabras las palabras que, en boca de Grisha Jaeger hacía dos años atrás, en el preludio de mi cumpleaños número veinte, me habían convencido de acceder a recibir el obsequio que yo con empeño rechazaba porque sobrepasaba por mucho los límites de lo que consideraba excesivo. Pese a codearse con personas importantes y a los lujos que se permitía sinónimo de sus esfuerzos, Grisha era un hombre de carácter humilde y corazón blando que, a diferencia de sus semejantes, no iba por la vida pregonando los logros que se labró a expensas de sus conocimientos y exhaustiva dedicación. Su misión era ayudar al prójimo y hacer felices a los suyos, por lo que lo material ante sus ojos benevolentes no era más que una herramienta que le facilitaba los medios para cumplir sus aspiraciones.

Esas mismas aspiraciones lo condujeron a tropezarse con una pareja joven un diez de febrero, veintidós años antes, mientras Grisha se encontraba de paso en el pueblo en que estos residían. Su primogénita estaba por nacer bajo la peor tormenta de nieve registrada en años y por azares no había asistencia médica disponible en un rango de veinte kilómetros, a excepción de cierto médico citadino que se había tomado su único fin de semana libre de todo el mes para ir allí a chequear a los niños y atender a los enfermos que lo ameritasen. El hombre, que ya casi podía proclamarse papá, no sabía ni su nombre pero aun así acudió a él a mitad de la noche temblando más de miedo que de frío y el Jaeger no titubeó ni un segundo en correr a asistir la emergencia. Del parto surgió una saludable niña que desde su primer aliento se robó el corazón de todos y, a partir de ese entonces, las visitas se tornaron mensuales y una bonita amistad se asentó en las bases de un cariño que era recíproco. Esa niña que él ayudó a nacer era yo. Fueron sus manos las que me trajeron al mundo y las que me seguían cuidando ante las adversidades y contra todo pronóstico.

—Grisha no va a enojarse por ello, Mikasa. Era de suponer que eso ocurriese en algún punto, con más razón si te has casado —alcé los ojos hacia ella, saliendo de mi letargo. Una vez más había adivinado el rumbo que tomaron mis pensamientos—. De hecho, ya se preguntaba cuándo ibas a decidirte a dar ese paso.

—¿De verdad?

Mi expresión desvelaba la impresión que me causó su revelación. Asintió y sus manos soltaron las mías despacio, midiendo mi reacción.

—Sí, de verdad. Y es curioso, porque nunca le vi tan enojado como cuando se enteró de lo que estaban imponiéndote hacer. _"Mikasa se casa con ese tipo por sobre mi cadáver",_ bramaba histérico mientras se alistaba para ir a verte en su necesidad de constatar que estuvieses bien —sus ojos se alzaron hacia el techo, escarbando en sus memorias—. Pero al regresar… Al regresar, no había vestigio alguno de su descontento. Estaba manso, como la calma que se aprecia luego de una tormenta. Todo este tiempo me he preguntado si le dijiste algo que lo apaciguase.

Las imágenes de ese encuentro en particular estaban dispersas, borrosas e inciertas. No alcanzaba a concretarlas con claridad. Empero, si de algo estaba segura, era de que no recordaba haberlo visto hecho una furia, ni ese día ni nunca.

—No lo sé… No puedo recordarlo.

Carla se encogió de hombros.

—Algo habrá visto en ti que lo tranquilizó en gran medida. Luego de eso no volvió a hablar al respecto, aunque a veces, al descuidarse, se le notaba la preocupación —asentí, coincidiendo con ella. Grisha jamás llegó a sacarme el tema a relucir, ni siquiera para indagar con quién me obligaban a contraer nupcias. Se reservó todo para sí, desde su molestia hasta la intriga que debía correrle por dentro—. Conocer a Levi acabó con sus inquietudes —le sonreí y ella se contagió—. Consúltalo con tu esposo, las decisiones dejan de ser difíciles cuando se asumen en equipo. Medítalo y haz lo que te parezca conveniente sin remordimientos de por medio, ¿de acuerdo?

Nevaba y las farolas simulaban ser luciérnagas de mayor tamaño cuyas luces yacían congeladas en lo alto, combatiendo el manto de oscuridad que se cernía sobre nosotros. Eren y yo emprendimos nuestra marcha de vuelta a la estación de metro que nos transportaría a las entrañas de la ciudad, caminando a la par con un ritmo pausado y cargando a cuestas un silencio que nos escoltó desde que abordamos las aceras penumbrosas, justo después de que mi hermano me propusiera acompañarme a casa con la excusa de que era tarde y hacía frío. Accedí sin cuestionamientos, creyendo que poco tenía que ver una cosa con la otra. Mi reloj marcaba las ocho y veinte de la noche y si bien el descenso despiadado de la temperatura ahuyentaba todo rastro de vida de las calles, yo me escudaba en la certeza de que sus verdaderos propósitos iban más allá de los pretextos planteados. Su inusual ambigüedad sirvió para confirmar mis presunciones, algo le hacía eco y yo no tenía ni una leve noción de qué podía ser. _Tal vez no quiere retornar a su apartamento aún_ , le justificaba, basándome en lo mucho que le fastidiaba pasar demasiado tiempo confinado en cualquier parte y obviando el hecho de que en él no eran para nada comunes los gestos de esa clase.

Tomamos el metro número cinco y nos apeamos en la estación de la calle Fritz, la más cercana a casa. Al emerger del laberinto subterráneo, nos echamos a andar nuevamente con la neblina cruzando las aceras como arroyos intangibles y el frío mordiéndonos la piel sin piedad. Aproveché el ensimismamiento que le hechizó todo el recorrido para escrutarle sin tapujos una vez más y me sorprendí a mí misma reparando en los centímetros que le hacían superar mi estatura, en sus ahora afilados rasgos, en la gravedad que últimamente predominaba en su rostro, y en que paulatinamente dejaba de ser el muchacho ruidoso y rebelde que le importaba un bledo el qué dirán. _Ya no somos niños_ , reflexioné citando las palabras de Carla y preguntándome qué tan diferente me percibían ellos a mí.

—Pensé que ya no la usabas —murmuró atrapándome en plena oteada. Fruncí el ceño, descolocada.

—¿Qué?

—La bufanda.

—Ah. Lo hago a veces.

Una brisa serena nos acarició y yo me escondí tras la suave textura que envolvía mi cuello y parte de mi rostro. La bufanda roja que vestía fue el obsequio que Eren me dio la primera navidad que pasé a su lado como miembro oficial de su familia. Emocionado y convencido de que eso me alegraría de alguna u otra manera, pasó un mes entero privándose de comprar dulces con el dinero de su mesada para poder adquirirla, porque era terco y nada le gustaba más para mí que esa bonita prenda que vio una mañana en una tienda costosísima de un centro comercial. Hasta la fecha la conservaba como una de mis posesiones más preciadas.

—¿Sabías que Zeke estaba aquí, en Shinganshina?

Eren hizo una mueca de disgusto. Para él, su medio hermano no era santo de su devoción. El desdén y los sarcasmos convertían su relación en hostilidad pura y discusiones constantes que desembocaban en moretones e improperios que les hacía repudiarse un poco más. No se veían casi nunca, pero cuando coincidían era terrible. Zeke, sin embargo, no desestimaba tanto a su único hermano menor y aunque iniciar una disputa no fuese su intención, su singular forma de ser terminaba traicionándole tarde o temprano. Al estar juntos, respirando el mismo oxígeno, siempre era cuestión de tiempo. No era correcto, no estaba bien, pero aun así no podía juzgar a Eren por la mala actitud con que lo encaraba, pues era consciente de que no era consecuencia de que este fuese fruto del matrimonio anterior de su padre. El problema lo componían sus personalidades: Zeke era insufrible y Eren intolerante. Yo, en el fondo, compartía su apatía.

—Sí. Me lo he topado en la calle el martes pasado.

—Igual yo. Me dijo que de nada me sirvió ponerme más bonita porque seguía siendo la misma _petarda_ de siempre.

—Cretino —masculló arrugando el entrecejo—. ¿No estaba el capitán contigo? Ojalá le hubiese partido la nariz como se lo merecía.

Lo miré atónita, poniendo en completa duda lo que acababa de oír. Empero, pasados unos instantes mi corazón bombeó desbocado al asimilar que no habían sido mis anhelos los que terciaron mi interpretación; en definitiva, no se había referido a Levi con los aires despectivos que usualmente empapaban su voz y sus palabras cada vez que le mencionaba. Al contrario, fue completamente natural, muy casual.

—Sí. Ha jurado sacarle los dientes si volvía a acercárseme demasiado.

Nos detuvimos a mitad de una de las angostas ramas que se desprendían del tronco principal de la zona central, justo frente al que era mi nuevo hogar. Con una simple mirada le comuniqué que habíamos llegado y él se dispuso a hojear el entorno con un detenimiento que no dejaría escapar ni los recovecos ocultos en la negrura. Estoico, sus ojos recorrieron sin prisa el tono gris azulado de la pared de ladrillos, el tallado en la madera de la puerta albina, la ventana junto a esta, el ventanal de la planta superior, el techo caído en forma de V inversa, el tejado tan oscuro que casi podía confundirse con el color onírico del cielo, en la similitud estructural –solo estructural, porque sus aspectos diferían por completo– de los _townhouses_ que trazaban una línea uniforme a lo largo de la callejuela. Atestigüé cómo estudió cada cosa con la minuciosidad que se emplea al memorizar las nimiedades que en otras circunstancias habrían de pasar desapercibidas.

Mi perplejidad aumentó en gran magnitud al descubrir al fin cuál era el enigma que presidía su comportamiento. Eren, por primera vez desde que Levi llegó a mi vida, parecía estarle dando una oportunidad. Indirecta y en secreto, pero lo hacía. Sorprendentemente, su orgullo parecía haber sido superado por la curiosidad que lo condujo a estar allí, explorando, calibrando, conociendo lo que ahora era parte de mí. Quizás, solo quizás, la resignación le había ganado la batalla. Tal vez, solo tal vez, en lo más recóndito de sí ya lo había aceptado y se negaba a admitirlo, incluyéndose, por cuestión de dignidad.

—¿Qué piensas?

—…Que está bien.

—¿Está bien? —hice de eco, sin comprender. Eren suspiró y apretó los párpados, armándose de paciencia… O de valentía.

—Es linda —murmuró—, aunque no va con tu estilo. Muy lúgubre y modernista.

—Lo sé. Por esa misma razón Levi me ha incentivado a modificar un poco el interior, pero a mí me gusta así. Me he adaptado. Puedes visitarnos cuando gustes.

Tardó un par de segundos en tornar sus orbes en mi dirección. A contraluz lucían austeros, oscuros, insondables. No supe si me devolvía la sonrisa que le dedicaba.

—Ve a casa mañana, tú y… él. Si ya tienen planes, entonces luego de eso. No importa la hora, papá y mamá serán felices si lo haces.

—¿Estarás allí también?

—Sí. Entra ya o sino cogerás un resfriado.

Aguardó a que el mecanismo de la puerta cediera para girar sobre sus talones y rehacer sus pasos de regreso a la arteria principal. Apenas había avanzado un poco cuando le llamé, paralizándolo de súbito. Me miró de refilón.

—Eres lo más sagrado para Carla. Pórtate bien y sé paciente con ella, ¿vale?

—Trataré —gruñó a regañadientes.

Le vi partir amparado por la bruma que se le ceñía al cuerpo, difuminándose como espejismo bajo el fulgor de las farolas de la callejuela. Cerré la puerta a mis espaldas y me perdí en la escasa claridad que se colaba por la ventana y en el monótono sonido del reloj que viajaba a través de la sala. Todo se sentía absurdamente vacío sin Levi; sin importar que estuviese ahí o en medio de una multitud, la estúpida sensación de carencia siempre estaba presente. Mordí mi labio, odiándolo por un segundo por no estar allí para recibirme. Derrotada y sin poder sacarlo ni a porrazos de mis pensamientos, suspiré deshaciéndome de mi chaqueta con pesadez mientras sopesaba que lo siguiente que haría sería desempacar las últimas tres cajas restantes antes de que se personase la razón de mis delirios.

* * *

 _En ese punto, eran incalculables y tortuosamente insostenibles las horas de desvelo que se amontonaban en su cuerpo como losas de plomo. Las prominentes sombras que enmarcaban sus ojos eran la prueba más infalible de esa fatiga que él dominaba con una pericia innata, ridiculizándola y disminuyendo en creces los estragos que se suponía causaban en su sistema. ¿A cuántas debió sobrevivir para sobrellevarlas tan bien?_

 _Pesarosa por haberle impuesto la tarea de guardar mi ropa en lugar de enviarle a dormir, me levanté y me adentré en el cuarto de baño para llenar la bañera. Vertí en el agua tibia algunos aceites y esencias espumosas que le agradaban y posteriormente me aproximé al rincón del vestidor en que se hallaba recluido y que ya casi había desalojado. Me dirigió una mirada inquisitiva cuando eché a un lado la caja en la que depositaría el gabán cuidadosamente doblado que tenía en sus manos._

— _¿Qué?_

— _¿Quieres tomar un baño?_

 _Levi se dejó hacer con una docilidad que le era impropia. Sin protestas, consintió que le tomase de la mano para conducirle hasta la bañera con la misma condescendencia que permitió que le desnudase pieza por pieza, despacio, a mi sutil manera de proceder. Habiendo terminado, le indiqué que ingresara al tiempo que yo ubicaba el banquillo que él estuvo usando minutos antes y al retornar lo encontré con los brazos y la cabeza apoyados en los bordes, los párpados caídos y el vapor emanando del agua espumada que lo cubría hasta el tórax. Me postré en ese extremo e hice maromas para humedecer y lavar su cabello sin importunarle demasiado. Levi ni siquiera mostró indicios de reaccionar._

 _Mis dedos se deslizaban por su pelo, acariciándole y peinándole hacia atrás. Sus sedosos mechones resultaban un deleite para mi tacto y la expresión de serenidad que perfilaba sus facciones atontaba la poca racionalidad que me quedaba después de lo acontecido esa noche, unas cuantas horas antes. En mi aparente tranquilidad, no paraba de recitar como un mantra las palabras que quedaron grabadas a fuego en mi cabeza y mi estómago no era sino un panal repleto de avispas que se agitaban al ritmo de mis pensamientos._

" _Te amo. Te amo. Te amo con locura…"_

 _Antes de conocerle soñaba despierta con esas palabras que de él creía impronunciables. Y ahora que le tenía, que tenía su amor, me resultaba tan irreal que me empequeñecía de miedo de solo pensar que la ilusión podía acabar en cualquier momento._

 _Nuestras vidas están compuestas por pequeñas coincidencias que forman puentes que solemos cruzar sin ser conscientes de que nos unirán a otras personas. Es imposible saber cuándo y dónde, solo aparecen y se dan a notar mucho después porque así operan el universo y sus misterios. Por ello, al verle recorrer los pasillos del cuartel, no sospeché lo que estas nos tenían preparado ni mucho menos que más tarde él lo sería todo para mí, pues a mi criterio, Levi solo era un superior más, el más hosco y antipático de todos, el sujeto al que todos temían tanto como le respetaban. Solo eso, hasta el preciso instante en que, al divergir con los míos, descubrí cuán preciosos eran sus ojos. Solo eso bastó para, sin saberlo, extraviarme en él perpetuamente. Solo lo sabían las pequeñas coincidencias que también tildaba de sabias, porque no se equivocaron al liarnos a nosotros dos entre cientos de miles y miles de posibilidades. Ellas nunca se equivocan y yo aún agradezco que así sea._

 _Desde esa perspectiva sus largas pestañas cubrían sus ojeras, su nariz trazaba una línea perfecta y sus labios de frambuesa resaltaban muchísimo en la palidez de su piel. Levi era dueño de una belleza especial, tanto física como mental. Su personalidad le hacía resaltar y su anatomía cincelada con finas y pulcras líneas me constaba que hacía suspirar a más de una…_

 _Caí en cuenta de que me había detenido cuando el par de océanos a menor escala que tenía por irises se fijaron en mí._

 _Todos tenemos un lugar favorito en el mundo._

 _El mío era sus ojos. Simplemente sus ojos._

 _Me encantaba ver el mundo a través de ellos, pero su ambivalencia era lo que más me cautivaba. Amaba que tuviesen el poder de congelar como la tundra o calentar con la misma intensidad de los rayos del sol; amaba la indiferencia que reinaba en ellos al observar al resto y la vivacidad que despertaba cuando me miraban a mí, así como amaba la complejidad que les hacía indescifrables y austeros ante la ignorancia de cualquiera que no les conociera lo suficiente pero que para mí era la ciencia más simple y bonita. Eran fascinantes. Hablaban su propio idioma, eran ellos quienes lo sacaban de apuros cuando se hallaba incapaz de articular palabra alguna._

— _¿Sucede algo?_

— _Sucede que eres bellísimo._

— _¿Bellísimo? —sus cejas se arquearon, escéptico—. Ese es el cumplido menos varonil que me han hecho nunca._

— _Ah, ¿si? —esta vez fui yo quien las arqueó al verle afirmar tenuemente—. ¿Recibe usted muchos cumplidos, señor casanova?_

— _A veces. Mi preferido es "_ amargado de mierda _"._

 _Con una fruncida de ceño y una mirada severa se fingió ofendido por la risilla que escapó de mi boca sin que pudiese evitarlo._

— _No te burles, que lo decía en serio._

— _Oh, cállate._

 _Acomodé mis manos a los costados de su cabeza y me incliné para atrapar sus labios justo antes de que se le ocurriese refutar. Incluso a la inversa encajaban como piezas destinadas a ensamblarse desde cualquier ángulo. Esponjosos y fríos, deliciosos y tan míos…_

— _Hace un tiempo —su voz llegó en un murmullo a mis oídos al separarme de él—, en esta misma habitación, me pediste que me metiese contigo a la bañera y yo me negué porque apenas podías sostenerte de lo ebria que estabas._

—… _¿Y qué con eso? —rezongué sintiendo cómo los colores se me subían al rostro. Sonrió ladino, divertido._

— _Que te prometí que lo haría luego y este es un buen momento para cumplir esa promesa._

 _La mayoría del tiempo, Levi no necesitaba de locuacidades para persuadirme. Solo le era preciso tocar mi punto débil; solo le era preciso desarmarme con la mirada para tenerme haciendo lo que se le antojase._

 _Con detenimiento medía los movimientos que efectuaba al despojarme de mi ropa. Junto a él las emociones eran lo suficientemente intensas para quemarme la piel y hacer que corriesen impetuosas por mis venas sin siquiera rozarme; mis mejillas siempre ardían de nada y yo por más que luchaba por controlarme y no parecer demasiado torpe, tímida o aniñada terminaba fallando estrepitosamente. Me creía infantil y eso me frustraba. Sin embargo, para mi pesar y alivio por igual, Levi lo disfrutaba tanto que no desperdiciaba el chance de arrinconarme hasta hacerme desvariar. Ese era uno de sus pasatiempos predilectos, el intentar ponerme en situaciones comprometedoras que me hicieran hervir la sangre, y no precisamente por enojo o molestia._

— _¿Son ovejitas?_

 _Sus dedos mojados se colaron debajo y jalonearon la banda elástica de un costado de mi ropa interior, pinchándome al soltarla. Estaba tan embelesado que ni siquiera se enteró de que le fulminaba con todo el ímpetu de mi bochorno. ¿Cómo es que había olvidado que llevaba conmigo las malditas ovejas estampadas en ese rosado de princesa? Me había planteado deshacerme de ellas antes de que él se las topase y ahora estaba ahí, vistiéndolas de gala._

— _Las ovejitas rechonchas y lanudas que se suponía no debías ver —gruñí._

— _¿Por qué no? Si ya estoy acostumbrado a la excentricidad de tus pijamas._

— _Pero esto es distinto. Es… Esto es… —segundos después sellé mis labios al no hallar la connotación adecuada—. Ya. Mejor olvídalo._

 _Me quité las estúpidas ovejas y me metí al agua, ocupando el lado opuesto al suyo. Levi no protestó por mi lejanía, su atención estaba enfrascada en no renunciar al tema._

— _¿Es qué? ¿Infantil? ¿Cursi?_

— _Ridículo y vergonzoso._

— _Hn, tal vez. Pero a mí eso me va sin cuidado, porque mi verdadera preocupación es quitártelas y..._

— _¡Levi!_

 _Le escuché reír al cubrirse por inercia del agua que intencionalmente le salpiqué. Esa noche descubrí que Levi si era capaz de reír sin represiones, sin recelos ni reservas y que era el sonido más precioso que existía y existiría jamás._

 _La tina tenía las proporciones ideales para que cupiésemos los dos cómodamente; el agua aún estaba tibia y la espuma flotaba en la superficie como barco sin rumbo. Nos contemplamos largamente, rodeados de un silencio ameno que solo era interrumpido por nuestras respiraciones y el repiqueteo acuoso de las gotas al caer o removerse. En algún punto sus manos se sumergieron y tantearon mis piernas acomodadas en la parte externa de las suyas, explorando mis pantorrillas y tobillos hasta llegar a mis pies._

— _¿Cosquillas? —inquirió impidiendo que por acto reflejo los apartara cuando los sujetó._

— _Algo así._

 _Situó el derecho sobre su terso estómago y comenzó a repartir masajes que se sentían indescriptiblemente bien. Durante esos días había estado tan afanada con finiquitar el proceso de mudanza que no me había percatado de lo adoloridos que estaban ni del cansancio que al igual que Levi yo acumulaba en el resto de mi cuerpo. Me hundí un poco más, hasta que el agua alcanzó mi barbilla, relajándome y cediendo a los mimos que él me impartía con una ternura que derretía su típica frivolidad con la fuerza de brasas ardientes. Era inmenso el amor que tenía para dar, pero lo más increíble era que él ni siquiera imaginaba que se le desbordaba hasta por la mirada._

— _Levi._

— _¿Hmm?_

— _Cuando tuvimos nuestra primera vez, creíste que yo ya había estado con alguien más antes que tú… —detuvo su labor de golpe, alzando la vista con su entrecejo arrugado reflejando desconcierto. Le había pillado por total sorpresa—. ¿Por qué?_

— _¿De dónde viene eso?_

 _Me encogí de hombros._

— _Estar aquí, así, me ha hecho recordarlo…_

 _Recuperó la compostura en un santiamén y sopesando sus opciones de respuesta me observaba impávido, sin siquiera pestañear. Pensé que se lo guardaría cuando pasó de mí para retomar sus caricias, esta vez en mi pie izquierdo._

— _Eres muy hermosa, Mikasa —habló transcurridos unos instantes, firme y claro—. No me habría escandalizado que otro te hubiese reclamado antes que yo. Pero estoy contento. Es bueno haber sido el primero… Y ser el último._

— _¿Y cómo es que estás tan seguro de que serás el último?_

— _Porque lo sé. ¿No lo sabes tú?_

 _No me cabía la felicidad en el pecho y rigiéndome por la emoción que de pronto me embargó, fui tras él. Levi no comprendió lo que pretendía hasta que me tuvo sobre su regazo, buscándole los labios para apresarlos con cierto desespero._

 _Cielo santo. ¿Cómo puede ser posible amar tanto a una persona?_

 _Ladeé levemente la cabeza para obtener más acceso a su boca y con las manos afirmadas al borde de su quijada le incité a otorgármelo. Suspiró y se afianzó a mi cintura cuando mi lengua acarició la suya, presionándome contra sí y guiando el vaivén que me arrancó un gemido ronco. El roce de nuestras carnes más sensibles me desconectaba del mundo entero en un segundo, o quizá me transportaba a un espacio alterno donde solo estuviésemos él, yo y esa alucinante corriente eléctrica que viajaba por mi espina dorsal y se expandía a los lugares en que nuestras pieles conectaban. Mordió mi labio inferior y yo reuní toda mi fuerza de voluntad para asir sus muñecas y zafarme de su control._

— _¿No quieres…?_

— _Sí, pero déjame a mí._

 _Dudó fugazmente antes de recargar su espalda en el respaldo, regresando a su posición inicial._

— _Todo tuyo._

 _No hay palabras para describir ese montón de sensaciones que se apoderaban de mí cada vez que somos uno. Eran tantas y tan intensas que nada podría compararse ni causar que mi pulso se acelerase a tal extremo o que hasta la voz me temblase en el proceso; sus besos, sus caricias, sus eventuales jadeos y toda su virtud llenándome me inducían en un trance de éxtasis que me sacudía y agudizaba mis sentidos de una manera inexplicable. Era, simplemente,_ demasiado _._

 _Hacer el amor es un arte. Uno que, al igual que los demás que practicaba, se me daba bastante bien._

 _Tenerme refregándome contra su pelvis era su perdición. Con las palmas apoyadas en su abdomen, me movía hacia delante y hacia atrás con un ritmo que aun siendo mesurado le obligaba a entornar los párpados y fruncir el ceño de puro placer. Se sentía muy apretado dentro y eso nos hacía gemir a los dos, Levi ni apretando los dientes podía evitarlo. Espabiló poco después no pudiendo resistirse a su rol de espectador, y sin arrebatarme el mando de la situación se dedicó a toquetear mi torso partiendo de la curvatura de mi cintura, recorriendo mis costillas hasta arribar a mis pechos. Los acarició y amasó con sus manos expertas sin perderme de vista, alternando su contemplación de mi rostro también contraído a sus apretujes._

 _Usé sus hombros como sustento al empezar a subir y bajar mis caderas, sacando y adentrando en mí toda su extensión. Levi se irguió y luego de besarme enardecido hasta quedarse sin aliento, posó sus manos abiertas en mi espalda y con su boca delineó mi mandíbula, descendiendo por mi cuello y mis clavículas y repasando con más besos la silueta ovalada de mis cimas previo a adueñarse de mis pezones, turnando sus atenciones entre uno y otro._

— _Ah, Mikasa, para —jadeó de pronto, estrechándome por la cintura con sus fornidos brazos en plan de inmovilizarme. Su rostro quedó velado entre mis senos—. Que pares, por Dios…_

 _Le obedecí, un tanto confundida. Solo entonces advertí su respiración errática y la fuerza que ejercía al oprimir mi cuerpo contra el suyo._

— _¿Por qué? —farfullé cerquita de su oído. Le sentí tensarse bajo mi peso cuando mi aliento fresco rozó su piel—. ¿No te agrada?_

— _Tch, joder, es precisamente porque me agrada muchísimo que necesito que pares —gruñó—. Iba a acabar y aún no quiero…_

 _No repliqué y él tampoco se animó a decir algo más, limitándose a la quietud que pronto normalizó su respiración. Acaricié su cuello y su nuca ascendiendo hasta enredar mis dedos en sus cabellos, mientras inclinaba mi cabeza para aspirar el aroma a champú que expedía. No me parecía tan exquisito como su olor natural._

 _Reanudé la marcha en breve, aumentando gradualmente la velocidad y profundidad. Irónicamente, y para deleite de Levi, el orgasmo me abordó antes que a él y trajo consigo un tembleque que afectó mis piernas, un par de exclamaciones de su nombre y la certeza de amarlo aún más. Él se dejó ir mucho después, con el fin de perpetuarnos a ambos el momento y los espasmos lo más posible._

— _¿Cuándo fue que te volviste tan buena? —murmuró transcurridos unos minutos que me supieron infinitos, elevando sus ojos en dirección a los míos. Seguíamos tan unidos que escasamente podría diferenciarse dónde comenzaba uno y dónde terminaba el otro._

— _No lo sé. ¿Lo sabes tú? —cuestioné, reusando su frase de hacía un rato. No contestó y yo le sonreí—. ¿Habías notado ya que cuando estás cansado eres más susceptible a emborracharte y a gemir mi nombre?_

— _Tch, no._

— _Pues sí. Lo descubrí recientemente…_

 _Acarició mi espalda baja, mis nalgas y mis muslos con la lentitud y calma de quien no tiene prisa y lo tiene todo. Despejé los mechones de su frente y estampé mis labios en ella, saboreando lo salado de su sudor._

— _Ahora requiero un baño de agua fría, muy fría._

— _Y luego dormiremos —agregué._

— _No sin antes hacértelo de nuevo._

— _¿Otra vez? —un atisbo de sonrisa sardónica terció su expresión. El agotamiento estaba más latente que nunca y él parecía no reparar en ello—. Es insólito lo insaciable que eres, Ackerman._

— _Es tu culpa, mocosa insolente._

— _¿Mía? —mi incredulidad y encrespamiento repentino le causaron gracia—. ¡Pero si eres así aun cuando no hago nada para provocarte!_

— _Eso es lo peor de todo…_

—¿Mikasa?

Di un respingo cuando su voz me hizo volver de súbito a la realidad. Me giré para verlo plantarse a mi lado, desde donde me observaba con la curiosidad amellando la estoicidad de su semblante. Advertí que no llevaba su chaqueta ni su cravat y que ya había soltado los primeros botones de su camisa antes de que me tomase del mentón y me forzase a encararle.

—Estás roja. ¿Te sientes bien?

—Me siento bien —aseveré rehuyendo de su escrutinio. Si permitía que me siguiese analizando tan solo un poco más, conseguiría atisbar a través de mi piel las memorias que estuve evocando.

 _Malditas ovejas._

Les insulté en mis adentros y con el rostro hirviendo me dispuse a sepultar en lo más recóndito del cajón las jodidas bragas que me motivaron a extraviarme en mis cavilaciones, rogando internamente que él no reparase en ellas. Pero a Levi contadas veces se le escapaba algo…

—Las conservaste.

—¿No fue eso lo que me pediste?

—Extrañamente tienen mi agrado.

—Sí, ya veo.

La mudez no nos duró mucho.

—¿Qué tal la junta?

—Aburrida y rutinaria. Veo que tú también estuviste ocupada… Ya casi terminas.

—Sí. Estaba pensando en disculparme contigo por haber reducido tanto tu espacio aquí. Puedo usar el almacenamiento de la otra habitación si te incomoda así…

Le dio un rápido vistazo a nuestro entorno, imperturbable.

—No importa —alegó observándome una vez más—. No tendré problema alguno mientras se mantenga limpio y ordenado.

—Por supuesto. Gracias, Levi.

Él no atestiguó la expresión embobada que adopté, pues tan pronto dije aquello se encaminó hacia la puerta. Me quedé estática, embriagada con su perfume y con el júbilo que me corría por las venas hasta que verle pasar semidesnudo frente al vestidor me sacó de mi letargo. Generalmente, ducharse era lo primero que hacía al llegar a casa luego de...

—¡Oye, Ackerman! —chillé, cayendo en cuenta de que había pasado por alto cierto detalle básico y elemental. Él apenas asomó su cabeza en el umbral, inquisitivo—. ¿Y mis besos?

Podría jurar haberle visto sonreír antes de desaparecer.

—Ven por ellos, mocosa.

* * *

Nunca había aborrecido tanto a mi escandaloso tono de llamada como lo hice esa mañana. Me propuse ignorarlo para que quien sea que tuviese la osadía de interrumpir mi descanso dejase de insistir, pero fue imposible al escucharle sonar por tercera vez consecutiva. Adormilada y repentinamente irritada, me arrebaté la almohada que había situado sobre mi cabeza y tras ubicar a tientas el aparato que yacía en la mesita de noche, lo apagué sin siquiera dignarme a chequear de quién se trataba. Tratar de conciliar el sueño nuevamente fue en vano.

Estiré entonces mi brazo al lado contrario, buscando el calor de Levi con la esperanza de poder resguardarme en él hasta que me librase de la pereza de levantarme. Sin embargo, su lugar estaba vacío y el frío en sus cobijas me indicó que había dejado la cama mucho rato antes. Al entreabrir los párpados me topé con las cortinas del ventanal recogidas, un día no tan lóbrego apreciándose detrás del vidrio ligeramente empañado y al reloj digital anunciando que apenas eran las ocho y diez de la mañana. ¿A dónde había ido Levi un sábado a esas horas?

Justo iba a averiguarlo cuando mi cuerpo se paralizó de súbito, preso de la impresión inducida por el panorama que abarcaba el piso de la habitación: una docena de flores hechas de cristal tapizaban el porcelanato, centellando débilmente por la luz que se colaba desde el exterior. Todas ellas eran réplicas exactas de mis flores predilectas, incluyendo los crisantemos que por dejarles sin mis cuidados diarios se marchitaron hacía un par de semanas y las coloridas macetas que en aquellas fechas decembrinas Levi me regaló para trasplantarlos. Lirios, margaritas, amapolas, claveles, narcisos, hortensias, rosas… Una por cada especie. Fui consciente de que me temblaban las manos al tomar el crisantemo morado, y de que lloraba de la emoción cuando las pequeñas gotas resbalaron hasta remojar los pétalos que rocé con mis dedos, maravillada por la precisión de sus formas, sus colores y sus tamaños. Eran hermosísimas y tan perfectas como las reales.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasé sentada en el suelo, abrazada a mis piernas recogidas con la espalda arrimada contra la madera oscura de la cama, contemplando con embeleso las figuras de cristal y las manchas de colores que arrojaban en todas direcciones por efecto de la luz que las salpicaba. Afuera la ciudad aún estaba regida por la quietud de los que duermen sin preocupaciones, e inusualmente fulgurante por los rayos del sol que ese día lograron burlar la espesura del manto de nubes condensadas desde el preludio del invierno. Me levanté tambaleante, sintiendo aún las secuelas de la conmoción en mi sistema, y a paso ligero me aventuré escaleras abajo.

Si algún tercero me hubiese contado lo que mis ojos captaron en ese momento no le habría creído. Tropezarme con un extraterrestre me habría sorprendido menos que hallar a Levi en la cocina, empuñando una espátula y usando mi delantal y una pañoleta que cubría sus cabellos. Me aproximé sigilosa, no queriendo advertirle de mi presencia, pero él se volvió hacia mí cuando apenas me personé en su campo periférico.

—¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas?

Me apresuré en alcanzarle y al hacerlo le rodeé con ambos brazos desde atrás, apoyando mi frente en uno de sus hombros.

—¿Qué haces tú? —mascullé contra la tela de algodón de su suéter.

Ante su silencio oteé desde mi posición lo que le tenía tan ocupado, y vislumbré sobre la encimera un recipiente con mezcla, mi máquina de hacer waffles y su teléfono celular –el cual nunca usaba porque por influencia de su naturaleza huraña hasta le fastidiaba que intentasen contactarle por este medio–. De inmediato conjeturé que probablemente lo utilizaba para investigar la receta de lo que pretendía preparar.

—¿Estabas llorando?

De perfil divisé cómo el aplomo de su fachada se descomponía al mirarme de soslayo.

—Solo un poco… De felicidad —musité estrujándole un poco más. Suspiró y con delicadeza rompió con mi abrazo para volverse hacia mí. Acunó mi rostro entre sus palmas y juntó nuestras frentes, rozando la punta de mi nariz con la suya.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Mikasa.

—Gracias. Hoy oficialmente he dejado de ser una _mocosa_ , ¿no? Con veintidós años ese apodo ya no calza conmigo.

—Tch, para mí lo serás aunque tengas cuarenta.

Me besó fugazmente la sonrisa.

—¿En qué momento hiciste todo eso?

—Tuve que ingeniármelas. Ve a sentarte, espera allí mientras.

Acaté su orden sin resistirme. Fui al comedor, donde me esperaba un girasol con pétalos tan grandes que cubrirían mi palma abierta, un tallo de unos quince centímetros de alto que le erguía en una de las macetas y un precioso tono ámbar incluso más vivaz que el del mismísimo sol.

Él había comprado todo eso para mí.

Él estaba cocinado para mí.

 _Por mí._

En ocasiones como esas, el amor que sentía por él se expandía muchísimo y me sobrepasaba y yo no conocía otro método de desahogo que no fuese besarle y aferrarme a él como si mi vida dependiese de ello en mi desespero de sosegar las emociones que se arremolinaban en mi pecho. Por suerte funcionaba y Levi siempre correspondía a mis arrebatos de buena gana, como si estuviese al tanto de mi apuro o como si él también necesitase aplicar las mismas medidas para el mismo fin. Sin embargo, si me veía privada de ello en esos momentos, mi respuesta instintiva era derramar lágrimas como tonta, sin poder eludirlas aunque las odiase tanto como Levi detestaba verme llorar.

Inhalé hondo.

 _No esta vez. No otra vez._

Me dejé caer en la silla y él se me unió rato después depositando frente a mí un plato con waffles de ensueño, recubiertos con helado de vainilla y sirope de chocolate.

—Pruébalos. Esto de cocinar no es lo mío pero luego de cuatro intentos confío en que no tengan tan mal sabor —admitió llevando su taza a sus labios—. Comprenderé si no te gustan.

—Están…

—¿Si?

—¡Están deliciosos!

El asombro no cabía en mí y Levi pareció satisfecho con los resultados obtenidos. Devoré la pequeña pila de waffles y él en cambio desayunó sus habituales tostadas untadas con mantequilla y té negro, siempre observando mis gestos.

En mi plato solo quedaron los restos del helado que se derritió y nada más. De no haber quedado tan llena le habría pedido el doble de esa ración.

—Pues te felicito, porque esto superó por mucho tus pobres expectativas —él asintió, convencido—. Las flores…

—¿Qué? ¿No eran esas las que hace un tiempo me mencionaste que tu madre y tú tenían en el jardín?

—Sí… No creí que lo recordases ni que fuesen relevantes para ti ese tipo de detalles.

—Te equivocas.

Mis manos jugueteaban con el vaso de leche tibia que me sirvió, haciéndolo girar y girar y girar. Lo detuve y me fijé en el girasol que parecía brillar únicamente para nosotros dos.

—¿Dónde se supone que voy a ponerlas? Son muchas.

—Tienes de sobra para escoger —dijo haciéndole alusión al espacio que nos rodeaba—. A estas no las verás morir. No se te marchitarán nunca… —mordí el interior de mis mejillas para mantener la compostura cuando mi vista se tornó difusa—. De igual forma, no me molestará que traigas algunas naturales también.

Me estiré hacia él y le besé en los labios como símbolo de gratitud. Aprovechó mi cercanía para acomodar tras mis orejas unos mechones de mi flequillo que amenazaban con meterse en mis ojos.

—¿Me ayudas a buscarles un lugar?

—Claro —se levantó y recogió las vajillas—, permíteme lavar esto y nos ponemos manos a la obra.

La mañana se fragmentó en los revoloteos que dábamos de aquí allá, en breves debates con los cuales determinábamos las ubicaciones de las nuevas inquilinas y la limpieza que acostumbrábamos efectuar una vez hubimos repartido las flores por toda la casa, incluyendo la habitación de huéspedes. El girasol permaneció en el mismo sitio por decisión suya tras alegar que ningún otro le hacía justicia, aunque a mí me daba la impresión que él así lo quiso porque deseaba que fuese lo primero y lo último que viese al entrar y salir de casa.

Acostados en la cama comíamos palomitas y mirábamos una película –una que sí despertó el interés de Levi porque era de ese género de acción que incluía todo tipo de asaltos y redadas policíacas– cuando sonó el teléfono local.

—Ha sido Hanji para avisar que vendrán en media hora, aproximadamente —explicó parsimonioso al regresar a la habitación—. Hans la sacó de la cama muy temprano para que le trajera a verte, no la ha dejado en paz desde entonces.

Reí por lo bajo, imaginándome el escenario. Su perseverancia era una de sus cualidades más peculiares.

—Está bien.

—Cuando tenga unos años más te pedirá que te divorcies de mí para casarse contigo.

—Tal vez.

—Ve a cambiarte, mocosa. No puedes recibir a tu enamorado y compañía en esas fachas.

La familia Berner llegó pasadas las dos de la tarde, justo en el tiempo estipulado por Hanji. Con abrazos, regalos –cupcakes caseros de avena y miel y dibujos cortesía de Hans y Moblit–, y un entusiasmo que era innato en ellos me desearon un feliz cumpleaños.

—¿Les ofrezco algo? ¿Té, agua, café…?

Hanji y Moblit intercambiaron una mirada con un mensaje implícito que solo ellos entendían.

—Nos encantaría, Mika, pero estamos de paso. Tenemos algunos pendientes que atender y…

—¿Y yo puedo quedarme, mamá? —Hans la interrumpió al vuelo, con voz aguda y ojitos de cordero—. ¿Puedo? ¿Por favooor? —tornó sus grandes orbes marrones a su padre en busca de apoyo al ver que la aludida frunció el ceño y negó severa en silencio—. ¿Papá…?

—No puedo opinar si ya tu madre y tú llegaron a previo un acuerdo, Hans.

La expresión de Moblit era de entera disculpa ante la decepción que figuró en el rostro de su hijo. Él era el más condescendiente de los dos, mientras que Hanji en definitiva ya era inmune a las técnicas de manipulación que todo niño es capaz de ejercer ante sus mayores con tal de conseguir lo que le apetece. Pero yo por razones obvias y para fortuna de Hans, aún no había desarrollado tal inmunidad.

—Está bien, Hanji. Déjale con nosotros mientras ustedes hacen sus diligencias.

Hans se lanzó a mis brazos con un par de saltos de alegría, celebrando su victoria con risas y un agradecimiento susurrado que no llegó a oídos de los demás. Moblit sonreía derrotado sin haber dado batalla y Hanji, aún vacilante, lo consultó con Levi con otro juego de miradas que, una vez más, escapaba de mi alcance.

—Ya la escuchaste, cuatro ojos.

Levi no se opuso a mi idea de llevarle al acuario cuando le invité a acompañarnos. No era la primera vez que íbamos y sin embargo lo parecía. Nos tomamos nuestro tiempo de recorrer cada galería y de divisarlo todo, andando deslumbrados por esas criaturas que nunca habíamos tenido el gusto de ver en persona. Vivíamos entre montañas y tan alejados del mar que irles a conocer en su ambiente natural no era para muchos una opción. Hans, atado férreamente a mi mano, caminaba bramando constantemente un " _wouuu, tía Mikasa, ¿viste ese? ¡Es enorme y parece que está volando!_ " _,_ ocurrencia ante la que yo reía y corregía con un sutil " _no vuelan, Hans, ellos nadan. Están dentro del agua_ ". El otro Ackerman nos seguía de cerca, a unos pocos pasos de distancia, fingiéndose distraído y ajeno a nuestras conversaciones al tiempo que Hans no paraba de hablar ni de tironear de mí en todas direcciones.

El segundo destino fue el centro comercial, donde estaba la heladería que vendía las mejores malteadas de la ciudad. Tomamos asiento mientras Levi se encargaba de hacer la fila para ordenarnos dos de vainilla.

—Tía Mikasa…

—¿Si?

Sus cachetes regordetes se tiñeron de un rojo intenso apenas posé mis orbes sobre él. Era adorable esa combinación de caracteres que le hacía ser extrovertido y muy tímido a la vez.

—Hay… Hay algo que me gustaría decirte.

—Puedes compartir conmigo lo que quieras, Hans.

—E-Es que mamá me ha prohibido hacerlo.

—¿Hanji? —balbuceé, pensando en voz alta. El castaño le lanzó un veloz vistazo a Levi antes de observarme de soslayo con clara indecisión y cierto nerviosismo. En mi sensatez me obligaba a no exigirle que le desobedeciera, pero la enorme oleada de curiosidad que me azotó internamente me hizo flaquear. _Lo siento, Han_ —. Será nuestro secreto, entonces. ¿Te parece?

—¿No le contarás? ¿Nunca?

—No, nunca.

—¿Y a tío Levi?

—Tampoco.

—… Ellos te están organizando una fiesta sorpresa para esta noche —susurró con confidencialidad.

—¿Ellos?

—Sí. Todos.

Las palabras aún no habían salido de mi boca para cuando Levi estuvo de vuelta.

Nuestra visita al tercer destino, a diferencia de las otras dos, fue improvisada. El lento transitar nos condujo a la plaza central, donde Hans manifestó su deseo de crear un muñeco de nieve de aspecto terrorífico, con colmillos de lobo y expresión nada amigable. Así lo había visto a escondidas en unos libros que Moblit conservaba lejos de él, nos confesó. Levi y yo se lo consentimos y ocupamos un banco que milagrosamente estaba despojado de nieve mientras el niño escudriñaba los alrededores tratando de hallar piedrecillas y ramitas que les sirvieran para su diseño.

—Creo que no debimos comprarle esa malteada, ahora parece tener el doble de energía.

—Hans es enérgico de por sí, esa porción de dulce fue solo un pequeño aditivo.

—Te lo ha dicho, ¿cierto?

Levi no me observaba. Mantenía la vista imantada a su sobrino, con sus manos enfundadas en los bolsillos de su abrigo y su semblante sereno.

—Anoche, mientras estabas en tu reunión, fui a casa de los Jaeger. Carla y Eren me insistieron para que fuese contigo a verlos también hoy… —el azabache ni se inmutó y la ausencia de su respuesta fue cuanto necesité para fundamentar mis sospechas sobre su presunta participación.

Las reiteradas reuniones que tuvo los días anteriores, la insistencia Carla y la actitud esquiva de Eren, el secretismo de Hanji y la desaparición de las chicas… De repente todo tuvo sentido.

Levi sopesó largamente si revelar lo que pensaba o no. Cuando sus energías estaban en equilibrio solía ser muy cuidadoso y selectivo con lo que decía, dependiendo de qué tanto expusieran sus palabras. No obstante, en ese punto de nuestra relación estaba claro para mí que varios aspectos de su personalidad habían sufrido una metamorfosis asombrosa, y gracias a ello, su hermetismo había mermado en gran, gran medida.

—Cooperé, aunque eso haya arruinado los planes que ya tenía para los dos —habló al fin, quedito—. Por ti. Lo hice por ti.

—Levi…

—¡Hey, tía Mikasa! —Hans gritaba y agitaba sus brazos brioso, en un intento de llamar mi atención. Al tenerla señaló al tumulto de nieve que yacía a su lado y que aún no tenía ni forma—. ¿¡Puedes moldear al señor aterrador conmigo!?

Solo entonces el azabache me miró de reojo, expectante. Le sonreí.

—¿Vienes?

* * *

No había recibido tantos abrazos en toda mi vida como lo hice ese día.

Una vez Hans estuvo conforme con el muñeco de nieve del terror, tomamos un taxi y nos dirigimos sin más rodeos a la propiedad de los Jaeger. Ninguno de los dos volvió a tocar el tema y pese a estar al tanto de lo que tramaban, la impresión que me causó hallarlos a todos ahí vociferándome un feliz cumpleaños al unísono y haciéndome llover papelillos apenas cruzamos la puerta no fue para menos.

Grisha y Carla fueron los primeros en apresarme con un fuerte abrazo múltiple, seguidos de Armin, Eren, Sasha y Christa por separado. Los demás compañeros del cuartel se aproximaron a mí a cuentagotas; Reiner y Berthold por prudencia se limitaron a darle unas palmaditas a mi hombro derecho y Connie a un apretón de mano, no queriendo invadir demasiado mi espacio personal con mi temible esposo a tan pocos metros de distancia. Luego Erwin y su típica afabilidad en conjunto con las de Hanji, Moblit y Hans; Marco no asistió porque estaba enfermo y de Annie o Jean no estuvo ni la sombra.

Algunos globos y bambalinas colgaban de las paredes y una mesa de dulces y bebidas con un pastel de dos pisos se ubicaban en una esquina, junto a los amplios sillones que formaban en la sala un semicírculo lo suficientemente alejado del espacio que ocupaban mis padres y los líderes de escuadrón. No sabía si había sido establecido así de forma indeliberada o por no querer involucrarse o interactuar demasiado con esas figuras que les intimidaban en demasía. Para mí, sin embargo, ellos también eran miembros de mi familia.

Sentada allí, en medio de Armin y Eren y rodeada de una cháchara que no me interesaba, caí en cuenta de lo que el tiempo hizo de nosotros tres. La juventud se nos escurría de las manos y ahora cada uno seguía un camino diferente, aunque por suerte no tan distantes. Estábamos de vez en cuando y otras tantas no era posible debido a nuestras incontables obligaciones. No obstante, durante esos momentos que nos pertenecían, conversábamos y sentíamos que regresábamos a esos días de unión incondicional aun cuando ya no éramos las mismas personas de aquel entonces. Habíamos crecido, y junto a ello evolucionado la manera individual de ver el mundo. Por mis vivencias, yo tal vez mucho más que Eren y Armin. Pero nos aceptábamos unos a otros sin demasiado revuelo, porque sabíamos que ocurriría tarde o temprano. Eso era lo maravilloso de la verdadera amistad: podía estirarse al infinito y aun así nunca romperse. Estaba segura de que la nuestra también duraría para siempre.

—¿Lo has organizado tú? —le pregunté a Armin, ladeándome ligeramente hacia él.

—La mente maestra fue Sasha en esta ocasión —eludió mi mirada curiosa con su tez completamente carmesí y por un momento creí que se desmayaría a causa de su desliz. Él debía de imaginarse que yo a esas alturas ya estaba al tanto de los términos que ahora le ligaban a Sasha—. Iba a decírtelo…

—Ya. No tienes por qué sentirte en la obligación de darme explicaciones —me adelanté, y mi suave tono de voz le dio la confianza de volver a observarme—. Sasha es una buena chica y tú tienes un corazón de oro, sé que ambos serán felices juntos.

—¿Eso crees?

—¿Lo dudas? —forzó una sonrisa que dejó al descubierto sus inseguridades—. Podemos conversarlo cuando quieras, con un café achocolatado y unos roles de canela de por medio…

—Claro. Un día de estos… —hizo una pausa, meditativo—. El abuelo te ha mandado muchas felicitaciones. No consideró venir, pero te ha enviado en su lugar un termo de ponche de bayas que él mismo preparó. Es el que hemos servido.

—Oh… —esa simple mención me enterneció; el viejo Arlet fue el único abuelo putativo que Eren y yo llegamos a tener. Detallé entonces el contenido escarlata de mi vaso, los trozos de zarzamora que se mezclaban con el hielo y la familiaridad que le tenía a ese característico sabor que de niña me encantaba degustar en cada visita. Ahora contenía un ligero sabor a limón por el vodka, pero seguía siendo riquísimo—. Dile que se lo agradezco mucho, Armin. Y que en definitiva ha mejorado la técnica con el tiempo.

El resto de la noche transcurrió amenamente, sin más inconveniente que una efímera disputa iniciada por mi hermano, por estar harto de ver cómo Reiner –que estaba más ebrio que cuerdo– le insistiese a Christa para que accediese a tener una cita con él. Aún no aceptaba que las dos primeras hayan sido un fracaso total.

—Déjala en paz, Reiner. Ten un poco de dignidad.

—Cierra la boca, Jaeger. Este asunto no te compete.

—Christa es mi novia, infeliz. Ella me compete más a mí que a ti.

—Ya quisieras, ya quisieras… —se mofó entre balbuceos, renuente a tragarse esa realidad de la que seguramente ya sospechaba. Las habladurías en los pasillos del cuartel afirmaban que dicho noviazgo inició un par de meses atrás, pero sus cercanos nos lo habíamos reservado tan bien que dejamos al resto con el beneficio de la duda hasta ese preciso momento—. Ella no estaría con un perdedor como tú.

—Aquí el único perdedor eres tú.

—¿¡Qué has dicho!?

—¡Basta, ustedes dos! —bramó Christa enojada, interponiéndose entre ambos apenas estos saltaron de sus asientos para resolver el asunto a la fuerza bruta. Christa retuvo a Eren con una severa mirada de advertencia y Berthold luchaba por inmovilizar el forcejeo de su amigo. Finalmente, vencido por la pena que de golpe lo abrumó, el rubio optó por marcharse sin siquiera despedirse y este le siguió, tomándose además la molestia de disculparse en su nombre antes de abandonar el lugar.

—Bien dicen por ahí que tarde o temprano a todo salvaje le llega su domador… o más bien domadora —masculló Connie, cuidándose de no ser oído por Eren o por el cascarrabias capitán Ackerman que, pese a estar ligeramente apartado de nuestro grupo, estuvo enterado de la escena desde el roce inicial que indujo la discusión. Su comentario pudo haber escapado de ellos pero no de Sasha, quien le plantó un codazo en un costado como reprimenda sin derecho a quejas incluido.

—Ehmm, bueno… ¿Qué tal si repartimos el pastel? —propuso entonces, incómoda por el silencio que nadie se dignaba a perturbar.

Era de chocolate con fresas y estaba delicioso.

Levi se tomó la libertad de enreda sus dedos con los míos una vez nos hubimos reunido en la mesa de dulces, y no se desprendió de mí ni se privó de besarme en los labios ni siquiera cuando los presentes observaban nuestra interacción con total indiscreción. Él con cinismo les ignoró sin abandonar la expresión de pocos amigos que a los chicos por una vez no les amedrentó en lo absoluto. Las demostraciones de afecto eran casi un fenómeno ante los ojos de cualquiera, una anomalía que por desentonar en nuestras naturalezas escuetas y circunspectas les causaba curiosidad y por ello yo no les juzgaba. No sería justo hacerlo cuando el comportamiento de Levi me provocaba esa misma impresión. Sin embargo, lejos de desagradarme, yo le correspondía y no le evadía. Estábamos actuando como una pareja normal lo haría y eso estaba bien.

Los grupos dejaron de ser dos cuando Levi se sumó al de sus subordinados en su afán de no soltarme; mis padres y los otros líderes de escuadrón prontamente le imitaron y al cabo de un rato los chicos se notaron más a gusto en compañía de los superiores. Ni Erwin, Hanji, Moblit o Levi –quien permaneció a mi lado, callado y bebiendo de su cerveza con su otra mano acomodada sobre mi muslo– asumieron ese papel y gracias a eso se integraron en un santiamén como uno más de nosotros. Así estuvimos, compartiendo sin discordias ni rangos hasta las tres de la madrugada.

Al llegar a casa, subí las escaleras a la carrera de dos en dos y me tumbé en la cama luego de arrancarme parte de la ropa. Me sentía agotadísima y solo quería dormir. O así fue hasta que…

—Mocosa —quité mi antebrazo de mis ojos para atender su llamado. Levi estaba frente a mí portando en sus manos una cajita de tamaño mediano, sellada por un lazo magenta—. Esto lo hallé en el sofá, supongo que es para ti.

Lo depositó en mi abdomen desnudo y yo me di a la tarea de desamarrarlo, somnolienta y con pereza. El sueño se evaporó de mi cuerpo al sacar de su interior las diminutas piezas de lencería que contenía, todas tiras y encaje en un intenso escarlata. Mi rostro ardió al estipular que eso no me cubriría en lo más mínimo, y un escalofrío me hizo jadear al descubrir los ojos de Levi comiéndome con antelación.

En el empaque ya vacío se leía una nota sin remitente que decía " _denme sobrinos pronto_ ".

* * *

Sus manos juntas tras su espalda fueron cuanto atisbé de su figura al ingresar a su despacho al haber sido citada allí por el soldado que reconocí como uno de sus subordinados.

—General —carraspeó, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento—. Con su permiso.

Se retiró apenas Pixis asintió, dejándonos a solas. En breve se apartó de su ventanal y con pasos lentos se pasó frente a los inmensos libreros que tapizaban las paredes de norte a sur, aparentando estudiar los títulos de los tomos de historia ya desgastados por el tiempo hasta detenerse a contemplar los reconocimientos, medallas de honor y fotos que le hacían mérito y que le enmarcaban de joven y de viejo.

—Señora de Ackerman —habló sin girarse—. Se preguntará por qué la habré convocado aquí.

El aturdidor recuerdo de aquel día en que todo comenzó llegó a mi mente aunado a esa frase que le recitó a Levi en el preludio de su discurso y yo no pude contener el acto reflejo de llevar mi mano a mi sien al ser víctima de una punzada que me atacó sin piedad. Estuve repentinamente ansiosa y asfixiada. Mi estómago amenazaba con devolverlo todo y el olor a coñac atrapado en ese lugar solo lo empeoraba.

—¿Tiene alguna asignación especial para mí?

—No. Tengo una petición —no le perdí de vista cuando caminó de vuelta a su escritorio para abrir su cajón y sacar una fina caja de habanos importados de las Américas. Debían de costar una pequeña fortuna—. ¿Le importa? —negué con la cabeza, él se armó con su yesquero y encendió el que colocó entre sus labios—. Venga, siéntense. Esto será rápido.

El humo que salía expedido de su boca circulaba por sobre su cabeza calva, formando nubecillas que se difuminaban como neblina expuesta a los intensos rayos del sol. Divagó un par de minutos, ordenando sus ideas antes de animarse a continuar. Bendita sea mi habilidad de mantener la jodida calma cuando por dentro estaba hecha un completo caos.

—¿Puedo tutearla?

—¿Tutearme?

—Sí. Como lo hacen los amigos.

—No comprendo…

Suspiró y se relajó en su asiento, dejando de lado las formalidades.

—Quiero pedirte que confíes en mí.

Parpadeé un par de veces, descolocada a desfallecer. ¿De qué demonios iba todo eso?

—Quiero que me asegures que me notificarás si tu situación llegase a cambiar.

—Perdone, pero yo… Yo…

Dot Pixis sonrió comprensivo, con un gesto _casi_ paternal y yo sentí que mi estómago en su proceso de reducirse al tamaño de una canica amenazaba con devolver su contenido. Clavaba mis uñas en mis manos empuñadas y mis hombros se tensaban más y más con el paso de los segundos hasta ser doloroso.

—No me malinterpretes. No te he llamado para acosarte o interrogarte, mucho menos para presionarte —explicó con aire despreocupado, sirviéndose un vaso de whisky. Se lo bebió de trago—. Solo trato de velar por tu bienestar y el de la criatura que…

—¿Por qué me dice todo esto? —atajé, frunciendo el ceño como única señal de mi tormenta interna. Pixis le dio otra calada a su puro, frívolamente sereno. Los aires molestos y arrogantes que usualmente oscilaban a su alrededor se evaporaron como el humo en esa ocasión—. ¿Acaso usted está conjeturando que estoy en estado o…?

—No realmente. Solo estoy adelantándome a los hechos —se encogió de hombros, como si fuese una obviedad—. Es cuestión de tiempo. ¿Cuánto tienen ustedes? ¿Ocho meses? ¿O son diez? En este punto no tiene relevancia eso. Sucederá y yo quiero que no dudes en hacérmelo saber.

—¿Por qué? —volví a cuestionar, más confundida y menos sensata—. ¿Le han impuesto también la tarea de cuidar de mí o del niño que Levi y yo podríamos tener? ¿Por qué lo hace?

Pixis me observó con intensidad, quizá sopesando sus opciones. Intuí que no diría ni una sola palabra al respecto cuando se levantó para apagar el habano y sellar la botella, dando por concluida la charla.

—Te sugiero no comentarle nada de esto a Rivaille. No sería conveniente tomando en cuenta cómo terminó la última vez que puso un pie en esta oficina, francamente quiero ahorrarme las molestias —aventuró. El desconcierto que figuró en mí no pasó desapercibido para él—. Rivaille. Así le decía su madre, pero él ni lo recuerda.

Los pasillos del cuartel jamás me habían parecido tan largos y desolados. Mi cabeza daba vueltas y mi energía era drenada con cada paso que me llevaba de regreso a la oficina de Levi.

 _¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Quién? ¿Cuándo?_

—Te has demorado, mocosa. ¿Le has dado los papeles a la cuatro ojos?

 _Explícale que no pudiste hacerlo, porque los vasallos del sujeto que más detesta te interceptaron justo antes de llegar para conducirte a él. Admítele que te pusiste nerviosa ante la incertidumbre y confiésale también que te mueres de miedo al pensar que él repudia eso que tú tanto anhelas. Adviértele que no eres tonta y que la obligación que inicialmente les unió seguía en pie. Cuéntaselo, cuéntaselo todo. Él tiene que saberlo._

Levi estaba erguido junto a la puerta de su oficina, de brazos cruzados y colmado de paciencia.

No. No. _No._

Al ahondar en sus ojos y sumergirme en la paz que albergaban supe que no iba a decirle nada con tal de no alterarle y de protegerle de sus propios impulsos; lidiar sola con ese peso me sería fácil si evaluaba las posibles consecuencias. Pixis tenía razón; el Ackerman tenía un carácter explosivo que con la mínima chispa era capaz de estallar y arrasar con el motivo de su enojo. Ya lo habían lastimado una vez y en definitiva no estaba dispuesta a permitir que se repitiese, nadie le pondría una mano encima mientras yo pudiese evitarlo.

—Sí. Me he tardado porque nos quedamos conversando. Perdona si te he hecho esperar —le sonreí como de costumbre y sujeté su mano para distraer su escrutinio—. ¿Aún deseas que vayamos a cenar? A mí se me ha quitado el hambre…

—¿Prefieres ir a casa?

—Sí. Me duele un poco la cabeza y quisiera descansar.

Horas más tarde, Levi me envolvió entre sus brazos para inducirme el sueño y yo acurrucada en su pecho lloré en silencio una vez él se hubo dormido. La realidad me encestó una bofetada que me dejó sin aire y me absorbió las fuerzas: no nos habíamos casado por decisión propia ni mucho menos por amor, sino por…

Posé mi mano en mi vientre por pura inercia.

 _¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **¿Qué tal están? ¿Me extrañaron? ¡Porque yo a ustedes sí, y mucho!**_

 _ **Bueno, trataré de ser breve. La explicación que les debo es bastante simple: me enamoré perdidamente del MoblitxHanji y ErwinxMarie luego de releerme el manga y de ver esta tercera temporada :c. Me sentí muy triste porque muchos ya sabemos lo que acontece más adelante, y en el fondo de mi corazón nació el ferviente deseo de hacerles justicia. Un poco felices, al menos. No quise aventurarme a dedicar mi escaso tiempo a otro escrito que no fuese este, y dado a que estos personajes que sustituí no han tenido una participación muy directa o demasiado recalcable, yo opté por arriesgarme. Si a ustedes no les ha agradado mi decisión, yo acepto tomatazos, quejas, botellazos (¿?). Yo creo que ha valido la pena y no pretendo arrepentirme hahaha. ): PD. En unos días modifico y elimino esta nota. Ojalá esta info les llegue a todos.**_

 _ **Acabo de terminar el capítulo, el sueño me vence y no advierto los pequeños errores. Así que les pido disculpas si ven uno por ahí o por allá, ya luego reviso con calma, edito y los acomodo. Si no lo subo ahora no sé cuándo podré, así que es mejor eso que nada, I guess.**_

 _ **Acabo de notar que fueron tres largos meses sin actualizar. Si para mí es terrible, no quiero imaginar cómo lo sienten ustedes, chicos. Me disculpo, lo siento, de verdad perdónenme. Yo les hice la promesa de terminar esta historia y así lo haré contra viento y marea. No perderé el tiempo dejándoles excusas con qué justificarme, porque ya están de más, pero sí lo haré para agradecerles a todos su paciencia y el apoyo que me brindan pese a mis prolongadas ausencias. Les tengo muchísimo aprecio, los llevo siempre en mi mente y en mi corazón.**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado el cap, lo hice con mucho amors y esmero. De ahora en adelante alternaré los puntos de vista para poder cubrir bien todo lo que se viene. Creo que es justo para ustedes y para Mikasa, quien por cierto aún tiene mucho que contar. Aprovecho para mencionar que planeo hacer breves especiales desde su POV durante los momentos más críticos de la historia para que así no haya espacios en blanco y ustedes conozcan lo que sucedió más allá de la versión de Levi. Estará bastante interesante.**_

 _ **Sin más, me despido. ¡No olviden comentar y votar!**_

 _ **Cuídense mucho, los quiero. Nos leemos pronto.**_


End file.
